The Power of a Heart
by silverfire0
Summary: My parents they were murdered but as far as this town is concerned they had died in a "accident" because that is what the cops told everyone. I had told the cops that I hadn't seen anything well that wasn't true, I had saw everything. They were killed by a vampire and I had killed that vampire. I had made a promise to my mom before she died, and no matter what I attended to keep it
1. Prologue

We were in the car on our way home. When dad parked the car and we got out. They was this gust of wind and some man was standing behind my dad. The man's face changed and then he bit into my father neck he screamed, and then he was silent not making a noise as he fell to the ground dead. The man then moved to mother.

She looked at me and said "Promise me that no matter what you will survive".

"I promise no matter what I will survive" I said as the man bite into my mom's neck killing her.

As I watched them die something inside of be came alive. It was like a fire was lit and nothing could put it out. The man walked towards me he was standing in front of me with blood dripping down his face he said "Your not scared of me little girl, well you should be" he lent forward like he was going to bite me. But I pushed him and he flew across the yard and hit a tree. He looked very surprised his face changed and the he ran towards me I then put my hand up and he stopped he fell to the ground in pain. I looked at my arm that I was holding up and there was this tattoo looking thing but it was growing and glowing it stopped when it reached my heart.

I looked at the man and he looked scared. "I want you to feel all the pain you have caused. I want you to feel the life drain out of your body. Then just disappear" I said to him.

He then started to scream in pain then the look on his face was as if the life was drained from his body and then he was gone. I ran inside and called Liz Forbes who was the sheriff. Soon my front yard was covered in yellow tape and cop cars. My front door opened and in walked Liz I mean the Sheriff. She sat down in front of me. Then Tyler walked in and came up and hugged me. I cried and just keep crying.

"Tyler I need to talk to her you can stay with her if that is okay with her" Liz said.

"You can stay Ty if you want to. Ask away Liz I mean Sheriff" I said to the both of them.

"I need to know what happened start with the begging then to when you called me, okay" Liz said.

"We were on our way home from the Lockwood's. Mom and me had got into a fight a big fight about something. So as soon as dad parked the car I got out and ran inside and into my room and shut the door. I heard my dad scream so I ran down the stairs towards the front door when I got outside I saw them both on the ground like that, I ran back inside and called you" I have no idea why I just lied.

Another cop had walked inside the house "There is no more blood in there bodies what are we going to say happened to them?" asked the cop. I really wanted to know what Liz was going to say.

"It was a animal attack" was all she said. "Did you see anyone outside? Do you have someone who can be you guardian?" Liz asked me. I didn't get to answer before Jack walked into the room.

"No there was no one outside." I said

"I will be, I mean she is already like my daughter, I practically raised her. We could stay here." Jake said.

"Okay I will stop by tomorrow with the papers " Liz said as she left.

"Hey Ty do you think your mom and dad would be okay with you staying here tonight" I asked him.

"I don't know. I will call and ask okay." Ty said.

"If they say yes, you can go on up to the room I want to talk to Jake about something" I said to him.

Jake and I walked into the library I closed the doors behind us.

"I lied to them. I lied to the cops and I don't even know why" I said to Jake.

"I know tell me what happened in detail" Jake said.

"We pulled in, we all got out there was a gust of wind and there was guy standing behind my dad, he bite him and drained him dry, he then moved to mom and did the same to her. As I watched them die it was like this fire was lit in side of me he walked towards me but I pushed him away he flew across the yard and hit a tree. He then ran towards me but I put my hand up. He stopped but I looked at my arm and saw this tattoo grow up my arm and it was glowing. I told him that "I want you to feel all the pain you have caused. I want you to feel the life drain out of your body. Then just disappear" and he did." I said to Jake and none of what I just said fazed him. Don't get me wrong I have known about vampires, werewolves, and witch since I was a kid.

"Neveah I want to show somethings" Jake said he then sat down at my fathers desk and pushed a button. The bookcase moved and it showed a bunch of books. "Each one of these books tells a story of a person and if they die the book goes downstairs to the archive. If a person becomes a vampire their book stays up here" he said then he pushed a different button the bookcases changed again "Every type of supernatural creature and how they are made, killed, weakness, and strengths, are here in this room, along with every witch spell book, and spelled object. Come with me" he said and I followed him we walked down the stairs towards the basement.

"I know about the different basements, the one full of blood, the second one full of weapons, the third one is the archive, fourth one a room for a werewolves on a full moon, the fifth one is full of cells, but what is in the sixth room?" I asked and said to him.

"Since you know about all of them but that one never mind and I well show you the sixth one later, you have had a long day, and been thought a lot. Go up stairs and go to bed its going to be a long week." Jack said and I nodded.

I walked up stairs and saw Tyler sitting on my bed. I ran into my room and hugged him and cried.

A few days after my parents funeral Elena and her parents were on their way home. When her dad drove off a bridge killing himself and her mom, only Elena survived.


	2. Chapter 1

-4 Months After the Accidents, and a New School Year -

Neveah Pov:

"Jake. Bonnie, and Elena will be here in five" I yelled. I really hope he heard me. My house was pretty big, I mean you could probably fit the Lockwood Mansion in my house three times.

"Okay be carful" Jake yelled back.

I heard a car horn and knew it was Bonnie and Elena. "Jake they are here bye" I said as grab my bag and ran out the door. I got in just as Elena was saying something. "Hey, B. Hey, E." I said as I got in. ( E=Elena, B = Bonnie, C = Caroline, Ty = Tyler, Blondie = Matt) "Hey, Neveah" they both said at the same time. Bonnie pulled out of the drive way and we were driving though town on are way to school, Bonnie was talking to Elena about something, I really wasn't listing then a crow hit her wind shield. Elena and Bonnie both screamed. When we got to school we walked inside. We all went to our lockers then meet at Elena's locker. Bonnie and me saw the way Matt and Elena were looking at each other. Elena and him dated but they broke up a few days after her parents died. We were getting ready to walk away when Caroline ran up to the both of us and gave us each a hug before say "Are you two okay,? How have you been?" she said and hugged us again. We didn't even get to answer before she was gone. So Bonnie, Elena and I walked down the hall way we stopped in front of the office we see a guy standing in the office. As soon as I see him I know what he is, but as long as he didn't kill anyone I didn't care. Bonnie was saying something to Elena, when I saw Jeremy walking into the boy's bathroom. Jeremy was Elena's brother he had been at my house when his parents had died, he was now on drugs, a stoner. I followed him into bathroom, I heard Elena's footsteps following me.

She was yelling at Jeremy, then she stopped yelling at him and she looked at me. "Do you have anymore?" I asked him which got me glare from E and a smile from Jer. She grabbed my wrist and we walked out of the boys bathroom and she walked right in to the new kid. They then had this awkward conversation while I just stood there glaring that the new kid. Then both Elena and me walked away, we entered history. I see Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and the new kid. Elena and I sat down, then the bell rang. I look over to see the new kid starting at Elena. Then Elena phone goes off and she giggles.

After school Elena and I went to the cemetery. We each went to different graves, when I was done I walked over to where Elena was. She was writing in her diary.

Elena's Pov:

Dear Diary, I made it through the day. I must have said. "I'm fine, thanks" at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks. "How are you", they really don't want an answer."

As I finished writing I see Neveah walking up and fog , and a crow sitting a tomb stone. Neveah was standing next to me. We both shoed away the crow. We turned around to leave and the crow was sitting on a different gravestone. We ran away from the crow and I tripped and stumble down the hill. When I stood back up I see the new kid standing at the bottom, and I hear Neveah behind me.

"Were you following me?" I asked him.

"No, I. uh, I just, I saw you fall." the stranger said.

"Uh-huh. And you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." Neveah said.

"I'm visiting. I have, uh, family here." the stranger said.

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm Sorry. It's the fog. It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird, move, right? The Hitchcock…? I'm Elena." I said.

"And sorry about what I said I'm Neveah." Neveah said.

"I'm Stefan." the new guy I mean Stefan said.

"I know. We have history together." both Neveah and I said.

"And English and French." Stefan said.

"Nice ring" I say to him.

"Oh. Um, it's a family ring, Yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. Its weird, huh? " Stefan said.

"No, No. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that." I said.

His face goes weird and then he looks away and says "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh uh, I don't know." I say.

I look down but not before I see Neveah face she looks worried. I walk over to a rock and put my foot up on it. I roll up my pant leg to see blood.

"Oh! Look at that. That is not pretty. You ok?" I ask him. He is turned around. Neveah walks over to him and says something and then he says. "You should go, take care of that." he says .

"Really, it's nothing." I say but look to where he was standing to see him gone. I looked around but there was no sine of him. So Neveah and I walked back to the car.

Stefan's Pov:

I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her.

Nobody's Pov:

Jeremy saying "hey" to Vicki.

Vicki saying "thanks" to a bartender, then saying "working" to Jeremy.

"Thanks Vicki" matt said to his sister.

"Do you need another refill?" Vicki says to Ty.

Ty replies with "I'd love one."

Vicki grabs Ty's glass and walks away.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister. What ever happened with you and Neveah" Matt asked Ty.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister. Neveah and me. It's complicated" Ty said.

"You're such a dick." Matt says.

Vicki is walking back towards a table when Jer stops her.

"Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered." Jer says to her.

"Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy." Vicki says to Jer.

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?" Jer says to Vicki.

"Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother." Vicki says to Jer.

"Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered." Jer says to Vicki.

"We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off between you runin things between me and Tyler." Vicki says to Jer.

"Oh, come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass. And his parents won't ever accept you. We both know how he feels about Neveah" Jer says to Vicki.

"Yeah? What do you want me for?" Vicki says to Jer as she walks away.

Neveah's Pov:

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with Uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. The really big place a few miles away from Neveah's. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." Caroline says to Bonnie and I.

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asks Caroline.

"Oh, Please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." Caroline says as she walks away.

Elena's Pov:

"I'm meeting Bonnie, and Neveah at the Grill." I say to Aunt Jenna.

"OK, Have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Aunt Jenna say

"Well done, Aunt Jenna." I say. I walk to the front door and open it to find Stefan on the other side.

"Oh" I say.

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was… strange. " Stefan says.

"No worries. I get it, Blood makes you squeamish." I say.

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?" he say.

"Oh, It's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?" I asked.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back. " He said as he pulled out my diary.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I - - Thank you." I said.

"Don't worry, I didn't - - Read it." he said

"No? Why not? Most people would have. " I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." he said.

"You keep a journal?" I asked.

"Yeah, If I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important." he said.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna, Um, you don't have to stay out there." I said as I walked into the house.

"I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?" he said

"Yeah, I'm meeting some friends. Do you want to come?" I asked him.

Neveah's Pov:

"How's Elena doing" Matt asked us.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think?" Bonnie said.

"She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." I said.

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked.

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie said.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Matt said.

"Give it more time, Matt." Bonnie said.

"I mean I haven't said a word to Ty since the accident" I said to Matt.

The door opens and in walks Elena with Stefan. I can see Matt and Bonnie's face and then Caroline and Tyler.

"More time, huh?" Matt asks. He then get up and walks over to them I flow him. I see Caroline and Tyler staring at us.

"Hey, I'm Matt, Nice to meet you." Matt says to Stefan.

"Hi. Stefan" Stefan says to Matt.

Matt then looks at Elena and she says, "Hey." then Matt say's "Hey."

We all then walk back to where Bonnie was sitting Tyler and Caroline then joined us.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked him.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan replied.

"Parents?" Caroline asked.

"My parents passed away." Stefan said.

They all then looked at Elena and she said "I'm sorry. Any siblings?"

I really wanted to know the answer to that question because as soon as I got home I went straight to the library.

Flashback:

I pushed the button to show the shelf's with everyone's life book. I went to the section labeled Vampires and found three Salvatore's. I found Stefan's and looked inside found out who changed him, when, why, and family details. Come to find out his brother was also changed. He drinks animal blood because if he drinks human he turns into a ripper.

End of Flashback

"None that I talk to. I live with my Uncle." he said

"So, Stefan, If you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie said.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena.

That is exactly what this town needs a vampire at the falls with a bunch of drunken teenagers.

"Of course she is." Bonnie said.

"I will go if Neveah goes, you need some fun in your life. You know they would want you to live your life, to survive" Elena said to me and she was right.

"Fine, I will go but you better not flake on me" I said to Elena.

Stefan's Pov:

Zack walks into my room "You promised." he says holding up a newspaper to me. I take it and look at it. It says that two bodies were found dead "attacked by an animal".

"This was an animal attack." I said

"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, that they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control. " Zack said to me.

"And I do." I said.

"Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up. We had to cover up one four months ago. There are people here you don't want to make mad" Zack said.

"It's not my intention." I said.

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" Zack asked.

"I don't have to explain myself." I said to him.

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore." Zack said to me.

"Where do I belong?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." Zac said before he left.

I walk over to a cabinet and open and see all of my journals from over the years. I find one and open it and look down at a picture of Katherine from 1864 that looks exactly like Elena.

Neveah's Pov:

I sat in the library looking at a mirror not just any mirror it was a special one. I was able to see anything or anyone. At time or any place. I just got down watching a little chat between Stefan and his "Uncle" Zack. But the best part was that he had a picture of a girl named Katherine from 1864 that looked like she could be Elena's twin.

-Time skip History class the next day-

Random person's Pov:

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in the this battle?" Mr. Tanner asked the class.

"Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner said

"Um … A lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot" Bonnies said

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." "Mr. Donovan would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Mr. Tanner said

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Mr. Tanner said

"I'm sorry, I - - I don't know." Elena said

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena, this goes for you too Neveah, but the personal excuses ended with summer break." Mr. Tanner said.

"There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan said.

"That's correct. Mister…" Mf. Tanner said.

"Salvatore." Stefan said

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Mr. Tanner said

"Distant." Stefan said

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr. Tanner said

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on a church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall plus the ones my family has. If you'd like to brush up on your facts. My personal excuses might have ended with the summer break but what about yours, Mr. Tanner?" Neveah said

With that statement the bell rang and everyone laughed.

\- Time skip to party at the falls -

Neveah's Pov:

I can see Stefan walking up a path. After what went down today in history. It was nice to get out of school and do something none stressful. He was looking around I think he was looking for Elena. I knew he was listing to people conversation trying to find the Elena's but I knew she was with Bonnie so I walked over to where they were at.

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie says.

"Oh, Ok, so he's a little pretty" Elena says

"He has that romance novel stare. Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul." Bonnies says.

"Hey! You made it!" Caroline says running up to Stefan.

"I did." Stefan replied.

"Well, Let's get you a drink." Caroline says to him.

"Well, I'm-" Stefan was saying before Caroline cut him off.

"Oh, come on." Caroline says.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one. " Elena says.

"Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie said.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball. Ahh Ta Da." Elena says holding up a beer bottle.

Elena is holding the bottle when Bonnie grabs it. I know that face, it is the one my mom an dad use to get sometime when they saw things. I so wanted to know what she saw, so looks like her Grams was right she is a witch. She then pulled her hand away from the bottle.

"What?" Elena said.

"That was weird." Bonnie replied.

"What was weird?" I asked Bonnie.

"When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie said. Elena and I looked at each other then back to Bonnie.

"What?" Elena and I said at the same time.

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie says before she walks away.

Elena and I look at each other. "Did you tell her" Elena asked me. "No I thought you did." I said. I was worried because who was the man, Stefan is not strong enough to cause fog or control animals. When Elena and I turned around we came face to face with Stefan.

"Hi" Stefan says to us both Elena and I laugh a little bit.

"Hi" we both say at the same time.

"I did it again didn't I" he said.

"Yeah" Elena says

"I'm sorry. You two are upset about something." Stefan say's.

"Oh, Uh, No, it's Bonnie. She's . . . Never mind you're… here." Elena says.

"I'm here" Stefan says.

I look over to see Tyler leading Vikki into the woods. It kind of hurt me to see him with her. But I was more worried about what was already in the woods. Then I saw Jer looking at Vicki. I knew what had happened with Jer and Vicki, but I don't think anyone else does. I saw Elena and Stefan walking away. I followed them but stayed in the shadows, and made sure he would not be able to hear me or see me.

"You know, you're kind of the talk of the town." Elena said.

"Am I?" Stefan asked.

"Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy, Oh, yeah." Elena said.

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness." Stefan said.

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" Elena asked.

"Well, I did meet you and Neveah in a graveyard." Stefan said.

"Right. Well, No, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's . . .it's not exactly party chit-chat. " said Elena.

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat." Stefan said.

"Last spring… my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but … they didn't. So that's my story. " Elena said.

"You won't be sad forever, Elena. What is Neveah's story." Stefan said.

"She will probably kill me for telling you but. A few weeks before my parents drove off the bridge. Her parents were attacked and killed by a animal, she told the police that she didn't see anything. She now lives with her butler. In a house just a few miles from your house actually." Elena said. She was right I am going to kill her the last thing I need is for a vampire to be looking around me and my family.

I heard Tyler and Vicki kissing in the woods. So went more into the woods to make sure nothing bad happened.

"No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree." I heard Vicki say.

"Oh, come on, it would be hot." Ty said.

"For who? No, it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen, not here, not like this. No. I said no. I said NO! Ow, that hurts!" Vicki said. I was going to come out of hiding when I saw Jer.

"Hey, leave her alone." Jer said.

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." Ty said.

"Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me." Vicki said, but I don't know to who.

"Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first." Tyler says. He then walks away.

"I didn't need your help." Vicki says to Jer.

"It seems like you did." Jer says to her.

"He was just drunk." Vicki says.

"I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?" Jer replies.

"No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." Vicki says to Jer I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"Is that what you think?" Jer asked.

"That's what I know." Vicki said.

She then storms off. I don't know if I should follow her or stay with Jer. But in the end I followed Vicki.

Stefan's Pov:

"I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend." I said.

"Best friend in the world." Elena says.

"And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us." I said as we looked over and saw. Caroline, Bonnie and Matt. I wonder where Neveah is.

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more." Elena says.

"And?" I ask.

"And then my parents died, and everything changes. Don't give me that look Neveah was dating Tyler at the time of her parents death and then she broke up him a few days after. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't um. . . It wasn't. . ." Elena says.

"Passionate." I said.

"No, no, it wasn't passionate." she said.

"Hey, um, are you ok?" she asked me. I had not realized that my face was changing.

"Um, your eye, it just, it's - - " I cut her off by saying "Oh, um. . . Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink." I asked her. I walked away from her.

Neveah's Pov:

I have been following Vicki, I made sure she could not see me but was a little bit closer than before. She was walking thought the woods I could hear the people from the party talking. I could see fog coming up and I knew it was not natural. She stopped walking and turned around I hid behind a tree she yelled "Jeremy? Is that you". When no one answered her she turned around and started walking away. A normal person would have sent he the fog that came from no where but she just brushed if off and keep on going. She stopped and turned around she said "Jeremy" again. But once again didn't get a answer. I saw the man and so did she. I heard her scream I ran towards her.

Elena's Pov':

After Stefan left me I went back to the party to see if I could find him. I was looking for him when Matt came up to me. I really didn't want to talk to him.

"Looking for someone?" He asked me.

"Hey." I said to him.

"When you broke up with me you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me." Matt said to me.

"Matt, you don't understand. It's - -" I was cut off by him saying.

"That's ok, Elena. You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that. . . I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that." Matt says to me then he walks away.

"MATT." I yell after him

Stefan's Pov:

I walked out of the forest to see Matt talking to Elena. I hear what they are talking about. I hear that they are done talking and starts to head towards her when Caroline stops me.

"Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want." Caroline says to me.

"I think you've had too much to drink." I tell her.

"Well, of course I have. So - - " Caroline says.

But I cut her off. "Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry. " I say.

I kind of feel bad about it. She had this shocked look on her face. I walk over to Elena.

"I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know." Elena says.

"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?" I asked her.

"No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually" Elena says.

"Hmm." I say. We both hear a bottle shatter and Elena looks a little pissed and worried .

"God, you gotta be kidding me!" Elena says

"What is it?" I ask her

"My brother" Elena replies.

"The drunk one?" I ask

"That would be the one. Where is Neveah he only listen to her. Excuse me." Elena says.

"Need some help?" I asked her.

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy!" she says as she walks into the woods.

Elena's Pov:

"Jeremy! Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" I ask him.

"I don't want to hear it!" Jer said to me. He trips over something.

"Yeah, Well, too Bad!" I say then I hear him say "Vicki? No!" I look over to see Neveah laying on the ground and Jer laying on top of Vicki.

"Oh, My god, It's Vicki!" Jer says to me.

"Oh, my god! Is that Neveah over there" I say as I run over to Neveah to see her waking up.

"No" I hear Jer says. I see him reach out his hand and touch Vicki she the gaps and opens her eyes.

Jer then picks Vicki up and we head back towards the party. I am helping Neveah because she has a head wound. We can see the people and the lights when we came out of the woods I was yelling "Somebody help!" Jer lays Vicki down on a table.

"Elena you can let go of me I'm fine, make sure Vicki is okay" Neveah says to me.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt says as he run to where we are.

"What happened to her? Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt yelled.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler yells.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." I say looking down at her neck. I hear a crash and see Neveah laying on the ground.

"Put this on her neck. Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, Look at me." Matt says.

Stefan's Pov:

I'm looking at what is happening in front of me. I see a girl named Vicki I front of me losing blood from a bite on her neck. Then I see Neveah fall to the ground. I can smell Neveah's blood and it smells amazing. I have to leave I have to get away they is to much blood. I look up and see Matt starting at me. I turn around and leave.

I run all the way back to the boarding house.

"What's going on?" Zack asked me.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zack, and it wasn't me." I said.

I ran up the stairs and into my room. A crow then flew into my room and squawked. It flew up and landed a rafter in my room. I was then pushed and flew across the room I looked up and saw Neveah.

"You attacked her. Why?" Neveah said to me.

"It wasn't me. I swear," I said, wait why did I say that.

"Oh, I know you are not strong enough to control fog, or a animal. And if you had attacked Vicki she would not have been lift alive. Or have a head. Now you on the other hand are more than powerful too" Neveah finished and I looked around her and saw him standing in my window.

"Damon" I said

"Hello, Brother." Damon said.

"I have a question, a crow's a bit much, don't you think?" I asked.

"Wait till you see what he can do with fog" Neveah said. I forgot that she was there.

"I feel like this a family matter so I am going to say what I need to say then leave. First off Stefan, if you hurt Elena or go off the wagon, I will kill you. Damon if you pull another stunt like you did tonight, or kill anyone else, or hurt anyone I care about, I will kill you. If you are the reason your brother goes off the wagon. You will wish you were dead." Neveah said. I looked at her stunned. She has only ever said two words to me. Then I realized something.

"Animal didn't kill your parents, did it?" I asked Neveah.

"Yes a animal did kill my parents just not the kind this town thinks did." Neveah said she had such hatred in her eyes.

"So it was a vampire, so what happened to the vampire, that did it I highly doubt it is still around?" Damon said to Neveah, he was now standing right behind her.

"I killed him, but if I hadn't he would have died any ways. He drained a two witches, a vampire, a werewolf, and a hunter. The witch blood along with the werewolf venom would have killed him within 24 hours. Or the hunter's blood would have made him go crazy then commit suicide." Neveah said.

"How did you kill him? How do you know he kill so many people?" Damon asked.

"That is for me to know and you to dot dot dot. Just both of you remember what I said" Neveah said. Then she walked out of my room. I looked at Damon.

"When'd you get here?" I asked him.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it." Damon said.

"It's been 15 years, Damon." I said to him.

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." Damon says to me as he walks around my room.

"Why are you here?" I ask him.

"I miss my little brother." Damon said.

"You hate small towns, it's boring. There's nothing for you to do." I said.

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon said.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." I said to him.

"Ah. That can be a problem. . . For you. I didn't mean to leave her alive but I was interrupted. By that girl that was here a few minutes ago." Damon said.

"Why are you here now?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. . . Elena." Damon said to me I was a little worried.

Back to the Falls Elena's Pov:

The cops finally showed up to take a incident report and take Vicki to the hospital. I see Matt getting into the ambulance with Vicki. I looked everywhere but I could not find Neveah.

"Hey. We're gonna go mainline coffee, wait for news." Bonnie says to me.

"I gotta take Jeremy home." I say to her.

"Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling. . ." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, what?" I asked her a bit worried.

"That it's just the beginning." Bonnie said to me.

Back the Boarding House Stefan's Pov:

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon asked me.

"She's not Katherine." I said.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something. When's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon said to me.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." I said to Damon.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon said as he pushed me.

"Stop it." I said.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena! Or that girl that was here a few seconds ago she looked and smelled fabulous." He said as he pushed me again.

"Stop it!" I said as I pushed him.

"Imagine what their blood tastes like! I can" he yelled at me.

I felt my face changing. "I said Stop!" I yelled full on vamp.

I run at him and we end up going out the window and landing on the ground under my window. As I was getting up I found that Damon was not under me.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face - - thing it was good " Damon says.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, Huh? But wherever you go, people die." I said to him.

"That's a given." He said.

"Not here. I won't allow it. I hope you mess up that way I can watch as Neveah kills you" I say to him.

"I take that as an invitation. So her name is Neveah." Damon said.

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" I begged him.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon said.

"Just stay away from Elena." I begged him.

"So does that mean that Neveah girl from earlier is fair game. Oh where's your ring?" Damon asked me. As I look down at my hand, and notice that my ring is gone.

"Stay away from all of them" I asked.

"Oh, yeah , sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." Damon says he laughs a little bit then he says "Relax. It's right here" as he holds out his hand and has my ring in his hand.

I take my ring from his hand and put it on. I look back up and see that he has vamped out. He grabs my neck and throws me into a fence. I roll over on to my back and see Damon standing over me.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zack up. Hmm. Sorry Zack" He says as he walks away whistling. I just stay laying on the ground.

Back to the Falls Elena Pov:

Walk over to Jer to see him drinking a beer. Really in front of all these cops.

"You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way." I said to Jer.

As he lifts the beer to his mouth I say "Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police." I say to him as he downs the rest of his beer.

"People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own live to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too." I say to him.

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in you diary. Is that - - is that supposed to be you moving on?" He asked me.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this." I say.

At the Mystic Grill Caroline's Pov:

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked me.

"No." I say.

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home" Bonnie says.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" I ask Bonnie.

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie says.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and. . . I'm never the one." I say to Bonnie.

"It's not a competition, Caroline." Bonnie says to me.

"Yeah, it is." I say to her.

Bonnie then gets up and walks away and I see some mysterious guy staring at me.

Hospital Room Matt's Pov:

I look at Vicki and notice that she is waking up.

"Vicki, hey. Hey, it's ok. You're gonna be ok." I say

"Matt - -" she tries to say something.

"Shh. Hey, don't try to talk, ok? You're fine." I say to her.

"Vampire" was all she said.

(Okay so this is going be back and forth between Elena and Stefan)

Elena: Dear Diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok.

Stefan: I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past.

Elena: Without the pain.

Elena and Stefan: Someone alive.

Elena: But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you.

Stefan: They follow you. You can't escape them, as much as you want to.

Elena: All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it.

Elena's House and Pov:

"I know it's late but, uh… I needed to know that you were ok. " Stefan says to me.

"You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok." I say to him.

"What do you tell them?" he asked me.

"That I'll be fine. " I say.

"Do you ever mean it?" he asked.

"Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"Yes" he said as he walked into my house.

Neveah's House and Pov:

I'm in the library watching everything go down with every one. From Bonnie and Caroline's conversation. To Stefan and Elena's. There was a knock on my door so I got up and went to the front door but I made sure the doors to the library were locked up. I got to the front door and opened it. Jake had been gone for a while. He had family things to deal with. I opened the door and saw Damon.

"How can I help you" I asked him.

"Nice place you got here. It is very big." He said.

"You didn't answer my question" I said.

"I wanted to see where you lived, I decided to stay in town for a while" he said.

"That's nice to know. You came…you saw…now you can go" I said as I shut the door.

"Your not going to invite me in, how rude." He said

"Nope I don't need a vampire in my house" I said

"Then maybe I'll go pay Elena a visit or maybe that Blonde I meet at the grill" he said

"Go ahead I really don't care. Just remember what I said." I said

"You know you talk a big game, but you didn't stop me from sinking my fangs into the girl in the woods" he said . He had a point I didn't stop him. I could have but I didn't. What Elena said came to mind as well the way I had been living wasn't living.

"You look hungry, I would have thought that Vicki would have filled you up." I said to him.

"I didn't even take that much she was high and wasted. You are right I am thirsty are offering a vein." He said with a evil smirk on his face.

"No, I am offering you a invitation into my house and a blood bag," I said back.

"Now why would you do that," He asked me.

"Because according to a few people I am not living my life, what ever that means. Oh and you can come in on one condition you can not bite me unless I give you the okay. Understand." I said to him.

"Understood" was all he said.

"Damon would you like to come in. What flavor blood would you like? I've got A+, A-, B+, B-, O+, and O-, take you pick?" I said to Damon.

"I'm in the mood for B+. How did you kill that vampire? How do you know he killed so many people?" Damon asked.


	3. Chapter 2

Previous on The Power of a Heart:

"You look hungry, I would have thought that Vicki would have filled you up." I said to him.

"I didn't even take that much she was high and wasted. You are right I am thirsty are offering a vein." He said with a evil smirk on his face.

"No, I am offering you a invitation into my house and a blood bag" I said back.

" Now why would you do that" He asked me.

"Because according to a few people I am not living my life, what ever that means. Oh and you can come in on one condition you can not bite me unless I give you the okay. Understand." I said to him.

"Understood" was all he said.

"Damon would you like to come in. What flavor blood would you like? I've got A+, A-, B+, B-, O+, O-, and AB, take your pick?" I said to Damon.

"I'm in the mood for B+, Why do you have so many blood bags? How did you kill that vampire? How do you know he killed so many people?" Damon asked.

Damon's Pov:

"Okay I didn't think of you as a person that would ask so many questions. And I really don't think I am drunk enough to tell you any of the information you just asked for" she said to me.

"Nevaeh is heaven backwards. Why did your parents name you something so evil?" I asked her.

She looked stunned then she was in front of me. She didn't smell like a vampire or anything supernatural but she did smell amazing. She looked at me her eyes were so beautiful for a second they looked red but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"If you tell anyone what I am about to tell you, you will wish that I was nice enough to kill you" she said to me she looked so evil, but so innocent as she talked to me.

"Okay understood" I said.

A part of me really wanted to know what she was going to say.

"When I said that he killed a werewolf, a vampire, a hunter, and two witch's I meant…" She was cut off by a noise coming from the library.

She stopped talking and walked over to the doors she pulled them open and walked into the library. But I could not follow her in for some reason it was like I had to be invited in. I looked around the room and saw a bookcase at the top it was labeled vampire and it had books with last names on it I looked around and found that there were three titled Salvatore. She walked up to a mirror she turned and then looked at me.

"What did I tell you about killing people" She asked me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I said to her

"The campers in the woods, they were in a blue tent." She said to me.

How did she know about them I killed them right before coming here. There is no way they would have been found by now.

"I did kill them, but in my difference after you left Stefan and I kind of got into a fight." I said to her.

"Oh yes, the big bad people eater against a small animal drinker." she said.

"See you get it" I said to her.

"With you leaving bodies like this the council is going to start setting traps." She said to me.

"What is the council?" I asked her.

"They are made up of the same families, that it was made up of in 1864 just with fresh faces, if you were smart you would join the council and see what they are up to." she said to me.

"You want to help me join the council?" I asked her.

"The spot my family has in the council is filled. The spot you family has in the council is also filled. You are going to have to wait tell Zack dies." she said to me.

She then walks out of the library and over to the liquor cabinet and pouring two glasses. She takes one and gives me the other one.

"Or I could you know just kill Zack and the person who hold your families spot." I said.

"No if you kill the person who is holding my families spot it will not be pretty and I don't like Zack so go ahead and kill him." She said.

"Well so are you going to finish the story or not." I asked her.

"I have hit my limit of stupid things for today. Check back with me tomorrow. " She said.

And with that she left the room and went into the basement and came back up with a blood bag. Gave it to me then went up stairs.

\- Time Skip Morning -

Elena and Stefan voice over:

Elena: Dear Diary, this morning is . . . different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it.

Stefan: I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake.

Elena: For once, I don't regret the day before it begins.

Stefan: I welcome the day. . .

Both: Because I know. . .

Stefan: I will see her again.

Elena: I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good.

Elena's Pov:

I walking out of my bedroom and Jenna walks up to me.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna's asks me.

"Depends where you're going." I asked

"Jeremy's parent - teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Jenna asks.

She has her hair above her head "Sexy stewardess." I say she let her hair fall down to her shoulders "Boozy housewife" I said to that one.

"Up it is. You're feisty today. " Jenna said.

"I feel good, which is rare so I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?" I asked as I looked in his room.

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Jenna said.

I give her a look "There is no wood shop, is there?" she asked me.

"No." I said.

"Yeah." she said.

Jeremy's Pov:

I walked in to Vicki's hospital room. I kind of just stayed in the door way not really walking in.

"You can't be in here, Hon. Visiting hours don't start till 9:00." the nurse said.

"I just - - how is she?" I asked her.

"She's lost a lot of blood." the nurse said.

"Yeah, but she's gonna be ok, right?" I asked

"She needs her rest. So you come back later. Come on." the nurse says, as she leads me out of the room.

\- History class -

Nobody's Pov:

Stefan and Elena are staring at each other as Mr. Tanner talks about the comet.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, It hasn't been over mystic falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner said

Elena's Pov:

"I brought it. Told you" Stefan said to me.

"Wuthering heights" by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name." I said.

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then." He said.

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"Uh, it was passed down. Through the family. I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it." He said as he handed me the book.

"Oh, No. I - - but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back." I said to him.

"Ok." he said.

Caroline's Pov:

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" I asked Bonnie. Neveah, Bonnie and I were walking thought the hall ways.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnies says to me.

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." I said.

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie asked me.

"I don't know. I was drunk." I said.

Neveah Pov: 

I was glad that Caroline had not talked to the guy she saw at the grill. I saw Jeremy leaving the school so I followed him. I saw as he walked over to where Tyler was talking to some girls.

"Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?" Jeremy asked Tyler.

"She's fine. Now get out of here." Tyler said back to Jer.

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Jer asked him not really wanting or caring if Ty knew the answers.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Ty said to Jer.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now." Jer then pushes Ty.

"Hey, Ty can you help me, I can't get my car to start and I have to getting going" I said as I walked up to what was happening.

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning. " Ty said to Jer.

"No, this is your final warning, Dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki, because you can't have Neveah. You hurt her one more time, I swear to god, I will kill you." Jer said to Ty. I didn't hear everything he said.

"Damn, that was like a death threat. Did you hear that?" Ty said to me, as we walked away.

Elena's Pov: 

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow. How is Neveah Vicki said she saw her?" Matt asked me.

"That's good news. Neveah is fine she hit her head. Did you get in touch with your mom" I asked him.

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend. So… we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." Matt says.

Stefan's Pov:

I hear Elena talking to Matt so I listen in.

"Vickie's lucky that she's ok" Elena says

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers." Matt says.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Elena asks Matt.

"She said it was a vampire" Matt says

"What?" Elena asks Matt.

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "Vampire" and then passes out." Matt says.

"Okay that's weird" Elena says.

"I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?" Matt asks her.

"Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you." Elena says.

"You know I'm - - I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up. Get the real story about last night." Matt says to her.

"Ok." Elena says.

Back inside the school in Mr. Tanner's room. Jenna at Jeremy's Parent teacher conference.

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. All right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped 6 of his classes." Mr. tanner says.

"Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy and Elena's parents died?" Jenna says.

"4 months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly. Neveah also lots her parents and she does not act the way Jeremy does, or as clueless as Elena. She also didn't get to moron her parents death because she had to moron Elena's. And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?" Tanner says.

"Neveah also was raised more by her butler than by her parents. And younger sister." Jenna says.

"Right" Tanner says.

"Yes. 6 classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do." Jenna says.

"Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Summers, and the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?" Tanner says.

"I'm there sole guardian" Jenna says.

"Uh - huh. Could there be?" Tanner says.

"What are you suggesting, exactly?" Jenna says.

"It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising two teens?" Tanner says.

"It's been tough, but, no, it's not." Jenna says.

"Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly." Tanner says

At the hospital

Stefan's Pov:

I walk down the hall way of the hospital, looking for Vicki's room. I have to make sure she does not remember anything. I see Matt so I hide in a different room.

Matt's Pov:

I walk into Vickie's room and she a empty bed I turn around and she is behind me.

"Whoa. Vick. Vickie, hey. Vick, it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong?" I say.

I reach out to grab her, but she freaks out.

"NO! NO! Get off. NO! NO! NO!" Vickie scream at me.

"Nurse" I run out of the room screaming.

Stefan's Pov:

Vamp run into the her room

"It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember." I compel her.

"It's all I remember" Vickie repeats back to me.

"An animal attacked you. You blacked out. It's all you remember." I keep compel her.

"It's all I remember." She repeats

I hear Matt who finally found a nurse.

"Nurse. I need help. It's my sister" Matt says to a nurse.

I hear the run back towards the room and I leave.

Matt's Pov:

I turn my head out of the room and see Stefan or at least his back I follow after him.

Stefan's Pov:

I knew Matt saw me So I try to lose him I turn a corner and end up in a blood donate room. I find a place to hide and head towards it. And jump out the window.

Walking in town Neveah's Pov:

"Well, I was talking to grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time is passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie says to Elena, Caroline and me.

"Yeah, and then you poured grams another shot. And she told you about the aliens." Car says to B.

"I believe your Grams B. Hey I would like to talk to her about this old book I found in some of my parent's things." I said

Elena then joins us.

"So then what?" Caroline asked Elena

"So then nothing." E said

"You and Stefan talked all night?" I asked

"There was no sloppy first kiss, or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline asked

"Nope. We didn't go there" E said

"Not even a handshake?" I asked

"I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." Caroline said

"We just talked for hours." Elena said

"Ok, what is with the blockage?" I asked

"Just jump his bones already. Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex." Caroline said

"Profound." E said standing up

"Where are you going?" B asked

"Caroline's right. It is easy if I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do. Neveah you are coming with me." E said

"I am not coming with you because if you end up jumping his bones I don't want to be there to see that." I said

"You are coming to be an out if I need one okay." E said

"Fine whatever." I said

Gilbert House No ones pov

"I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole. " Jenna said

"No, I'm good, thanks." Jeremy said

"Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk. Hey, you come. Sit" Jenna said

Jer then turns around and comes and sit down.

"Back in school, freshman year I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned." Jenna said

"You get high?" Jer asked

"Did. Past tense. But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life… reality. And it worked for a while. Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding…" Jenna says but when she turns around she see Jer leaving.

Hospital No One's Pov:

Vicki throws a jell-o pack at Matt

"What the" Matt says

"Finally you're awake." Vicki

"Hey. How are you feeling? You look better. I was worried before, you really had me freaked out with all that screaming." Matt said

"Matt, what are you talking about?" Vicki said

"You don't remember?" Matt said

"I feel fine." Vicki said

"Good, good. Doctor said you could come home tomorrow. Vick, what attacked you in the woods?" Matt asked

"An animal. What else could it have been?" Vicki said

"Hey how do you feel?" Jer said

"I'm ok." Vicki said

"I - - I'm gonna - - I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Hey, Jer." Matt said

"Why are you here?" Vicki asked

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Jer said

"Did you see that look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy." Vicki said

"Well, you gotta get over that." Jer said

"Tyler is finally showing some interest." Vicki said

"You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? Tyler? Are you under there? No." Jer said

"It's not cool for people to know. Ok? I'm older than you, and Matt and Elena would freak." Vick said

"No one's going to suspect anything. Why wouldn't I check on you? I mean, I'm the one who found you." Jer said

"You are?" Vick asked

"Yeah. I carried you out of the woods." Jer said

"Thank you." Vick said

Salvatore Boarding House Neveah's Pov:

The door is open so we just walk in.

"Stefan. Stefan?" Elena says

We looking around but then there is a creak and we turn around to see the front door wide open. A crow then fly's in and we turn around. To which I bump into Damon.

"I - - I'm sorry for barging in. The door was… open. " Elena says

But when we turn around the door is closed.

"You must be Elena and Neveah. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." Damon says

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena said

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." Damon said

"Some one has a big ego." I said

Which earned me a glare from E and a smirk from Damon

"Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second" Damon said

"Wow. This is your living room?" Elena said

"Nice very smooth E." I say in a whisper

Once again earning a smirk from Damon

"Living room, parlor. Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." Damon said

"Really I would think you would things well aged." I said

I look over to see a smirk on Damon's face.

"I see why brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Damon said

"Your one to talk." I said

I got a weird look from Damon.

"The last one?" E asked

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet." Damon said

"Nope." Elena said

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Damon said

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." E said

"I'm a fatalist." Damon said

"And a ass." I say in a volume that only Damon could hear. Which earned me a smirk again from Damon.

"Hello, Stefan." Damon said

"Elena, Neveah, I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said

"I know. I should have called, I just - - " E said

"Oh, Don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan. You know, I should break out the family photo albums, or some home movies. But… I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon said

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena, Neveah. Nice to see you. " Stefan said

The whole time. Stefan's eyes never broke contact with Damon's.

"Yeah, we should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." E said

"Great meeting you too, Elena." Damon says as he kiss her hand.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena says

"It was nice meeting you Neveah." Damon said

E then left. But I stayed inside but keep out of site. I tuned in on Stefan and Damon's conversation.

"Great Gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. But not as much as Neveah. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over - exert yourself today? Let me guess - hospital." Damon said

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan said

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." Damon said

"How long was Elena, and Neveah here?" Stefan asked

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?" Damon asked

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan said

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." Damon said

"What kind of game are you playing… Damon?" Stefan said

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon said

When Damon was out of the room I made myself known.

"Don't worry so much Stefan, if Damon gets to out of line I will deal with him." I said

"How long were you standing there?" Stefan asked

"Oh I never left. But don't worry all Damon talked about was Katherine." I said

I then turned around and walked out of the house.

Gilbert House Elena's Pov:

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." I said

"Well, at least it's an ex - girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues or amphetamine issues." Aunt Jenna said.

We look over to the front door and see Jeremy walking in.

"Jeremy. Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna says as she walks over to him

He is walking up the stairs.

"More stoner stories. Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's - that's cool. " Jeremy says as he walks up the stairs.

"Oh, no, no, no." Jenna yells as she throws a apple at him.

"Ow! Why? Why - - Why did you do that?" Jeremy asks

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." Jenna said

"Parental authority I like it. Sleep tight." Jer says.

-Next Day Neveah's Pov:-

"Tonight, night of the comet. Would you like a program? He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie (b) asked Elena ( e)

"or text" I asked E

"But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." E said

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." B said

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway." E said

"When is it ever right?" I asked

"I'm not ready, Bonnie, Neveah" E said to use

"Who is?" B asked

"At least I put myself out there." E said

"Is that what you're calling it?" B asked

"What do you mean?" E asked

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't" I said

Bonnie and Elena start to walk away. I turn around and watch Caroline walk towards the sidewalk but she stops I follow her gaze and see Damon. Caroline then walks towards him but then she stops and see that he is gone.

Salvatore House Stefan's Pov:

"What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?" Zack asked

"Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his. " I said

"Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk." Zack said

"She won't. I took care of her." I said

"You're sure?" Zack asked

"I'm not sure, Zack. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon." I said

"So what happens if it doesn't work?" Zack asked

"I don't know. I'll deal with it." I said

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for." Zack asked

I didn't answer him, I simple just walked away.

Mystic Grill Jeremy's Pov:

"Vickie, what are you doing here?" I asked her

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day." Vickie said

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked

"I hurt." Vickie said

"Well, the doctor gave you something, right?" I asked

"The kid stuff. Nothing with an "o" in it. I think they were onto me." she said

"Here. Knock yourself out, literally." I say handing her some pills.

"Thanks Jer." She say

"So you gonna, uh, watch the comet later?" I ask

"I hadn't really thought about it. But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few." she said

"Hey, Vick. How you feeling?" Tyler asked

"Like you care." Vick said then walked away.

"What are you lookin' at, Gilbert?" Tyler asks

I just walk away.

Outside the Grill - Neveah Pov:

B, Care, Elena and I are walking around passing out candles and lighting candles.

"Here I got you a candle." Care says to B

We then walk up to Matt who has a lite candle.

"Hey." Elena says

"Hey" Matt says

Matt then lights Elena's candle for her.

"Thank you." Elena says

"You're welcome." Matt says

They then do this awkward thing when they look at each other but don't say anything so Elena then walks back over to me. We see Stefan so we walk over to where he is. Elena then lights his candle.

"Thank you" Stefan says

"Hi" Stefan says

"Hi" Elena says

She then turns around and looks at Matt. Then look on his face is one of hurt. She then walks away from Stefan.

"Hey stay right here and don't move. And do not listen in." I say then walk over to Elena

"I feel bad for what I did I broke up with Matt and now I want to be with Stefan." Elena said

"You broke up with Matt because you never loved him, the way you and Stefan look at each other is epic. Do not feel guilty for wanting to be happy. Everyone has the right to be happy. Now there is a hot guy waiting for you so go over there and be you." I say

I then push E over to where Stefan is standing and give her the thumbs up. I stand a few feet away listing.

"You know, that comet… it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone." Stefan says

"Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." Elena say

"I think it's just a ball of… snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself." Stefan said

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing." Elena say

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok?" Stefan said

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother." Elena said

"Were not close it's, uh… it's complicated." Stefan said

"Always. He told me about your ex. Katherine?" Elena said

"What did he say?" Stefan asked

"That she broke your heart." Elena said

"That was a long time ago." Stefan said

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt." E said

Stefan the moved so that he was standing in front of Elena.

"Elena…" Stefan said

"It's okay Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated Brother? Check. Complicated Ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's ok. We meet and we talked it was epic. Then the sun came up and reality set in. So…" Elena said .

She blew out the candle and then walked away. She had a perfect guy, I would have been okay with her dating this one. But know she had to throw it all away. I walked up to Stefan.

"Give her time, she lost her parents. Damon didn't help yesterday putting in that seed about Katherine. I mean the girl is a 500 year old vampire who has pissed off to many of the wrong people." I said then walked away. And into the Grill.

After walking into the grill I see Damon sitting at the bar and Vick walking up to him. Great. Exactly what I needed today.

"I know you." Vick said

"Well, that's unfortunate." Damon said

"Um… I don't - - I don't know how, but… your face." Vick said

I walked up to them.

"Of course you know his face. He's my boyfriend, you saw us making out in the woods the night you got hurt." I said

I then put my arm around Damon's neck.

"Okay. Sure if he really is your boyfriend then kiss him and I don't mean a peck on the lips." Vick said

"Okay," I said

I sat on Damon's lap and kissed him and what was weird was that he kissed me back and I liked it.

"Anything else Vick." I asked her

"No, sorry." Vick said then walked away

I went to get up but Damon had his hands on my hips and he was not letting go anytime soon.

"I could get used to this" Damon said

"You can have this once you stop killing people." I said

I went to get up again but once again he stopped me. He then moved one of hands up so that is was on my neck and he leaned in so that his mouth was by my ear.

"But I like killing people, I like feeling their life leave their bodies, and the feel of their warm blood sliding down my throat." Damon said

I leaned forwards so that my mouth was next to his ear I was so close that my breath made him shiver and my lips grazed his ear. And I whispered.

"You can drink human blood, from a bag, you can drink it from the vein as long as you do not kill, them. Hell you can bring to break of death then heal them if you so wish. Just no more bodies for me to deal with." I said

He was stunned so I took that as my chance to get away. As I walked away I could feel his eyes on my back.

Third Person's Pov:

Vick walks into the bathroom and gets out the bottle of pills that Jer gave her and takes some of them. Damon then attacks her.

Nevaeh's Pov:

I was walking around the grill when I heard Jer.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vick?" Jer asked

Tyler, Care, Matt, B, and Elena were sitting down at a table. When I walked over.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Ty said

"I cant find her." Jer said

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Ty said

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked

"Ask him." Ty said

"Cut it out Ty." I said

"You wanna do this right now?" Jer said

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked

"She's never gonna go for you." Ty said

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jer said

"Yeah, right." Ty said

"You slept with Vickie Donovan? I mean, Vickie Donovan slept with you?" Car asked

"There's no way." Ty said

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jer said

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asked pissed

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Ty said

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt said

"We'll check the back." B said

"I'll check the square." Matt said

"I'll come with you." Jer said

"Oh, no, no, no. you are coming with me." Elena said

"I'll go with Matt" I said

I tuned in on Elena and Jer as Matt and I walked away.

"So that's your game now, dealing?" Elena asked

"I'm not dealing." Jer said

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact." Elena said

"You and Jenna, between the two of you - -" Jer said

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it, or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me." Elena said

"I vote for none of the above." Jer said

Then I see him walking out the grill doors to the outside. I look over to see Matt walking up to Stefan.

"Hey." Matt said

"Hey" Stefan said

"Have you seen my sister?" Matt asked

"No, sorry." Stefan said

"I can't find her. She's missing." Matt said

"I'll keep an eye out for her." Stefan said

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday." Matt said

"Did you?" Stefan asked

"What were you doing there?" Matt asked

"Visiting." Stefan said

"Visiting? You know Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not ne together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her. " Matt asked

That is when I heard it. I could tell by the look on Stefan's face that he heard it to.

"You really have to stop screaming." Damon said

"No, please, stop. Don't…" Vick said

"Shh. I got you." Damon said

"Excuse me." Stefan said

Stefan then left and so did I. I had felt bad for just leaving Matt but I had to get to Vickie. Soon Stefan and I were on the top of the building that Vick and Damon were.

"I gotta do it. I'm not gonna drop you." Damon said

"Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" Damon asked

"Let her go." Stefan said

"Shh. Really? Ok." Damon said

Damon acts like he is going to let Vick fall.

"No." Vick yelled

"NO. no. no." Stefan yelled

"Uhh." said Vick

"Relax." said Damon he let Vickie go.

"What is happening?" Vick asked

I walked in front of Vick and kneeled down. I put my hand on her arm and started to move it up and down. I knew it was working when she started to calm down.

"Vick look at me. Everything is going to be okay. No one is going to hurt you." I said moving my hand up and down her arm.

"I don't need her to be dead, but… you might." Damon said walking towards Vick. But not coming to close to her.

"What attacked you?" Damon asked

"I don't know. An animal." Vick said

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" Damon asked

"A vampire." Vick said

"Damon what are you doing?" I asked

"Who did this to you?" Damon said

"You did!" Vick said

"Wrong." Damon said

"Don't" Stefan said

"It was Stefan." Damon said

"Damon don't do this." I said

Damon then went to grab Vickie. But he couldn't I put my shield up.

"What the hell." Damon said as he staggered backwards.

"Is something the matter Damon?" I asked him with a smirk on my lips

"What the hell was that? What are you?" Damon asked

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" I said

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you." Damon said compelling her thought the force field

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vick said

"No he didn't, don't believe it." I said

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." Damon said

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan said

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Damon said

I let the shield down to go over to Damon. But he took that option to go over to the Vickie. Damon then ripped off Vickie's bandage and then pushed her into Stefan. Damon then sped over so that he was behind me. And grabbed me so that I could get to Stefan and Vick.

"Your choice of lifestyle, has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that." Damon said

Stefan then throws Vickie on the ground. Damon lets go of me. I then move so that I was next to Vickie.

"You have two options. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "Vampire" through the town square." Damon said

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Stefan said

"No. I want you to remember who you are." Damon said

"Why? So what, so he will feed? So he will kill?" I asked getting mad.

"No so I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again?" Stefan said

"You know what let her go let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you." Stefan said

"Or there is always me." I said

Which got me weird looks from the brothers.

"What you thought all I was a pretty face." I said

"Yeah, kinda." Damon said

I laughed and bent down so that I was eye level with Vickie. I put my hand on her arm and I moved it up and down like I did before. I could see the effects start to take shape.

"Vickie when I am done talking to you, you are going to go back to the grill and when they ask you where you were I want you to say that you took something. If anyone ask you what attacked you, I want you to say that is was an animal. And if someone asks about your neck say you ripped your stitches. My word is finally no one can tell you other wise." I said

I let go over her arm she then got up and walked away. I turned back around to look at Stefan.

"I like this town I think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake - up call, don't you think?" Damon asked

"What are you up to Damon?" Stefan asked

"That's for me to know and for you to … dot dot dot. Give Elena my best." Damon said

"You better go make sure she gets back to Matt alright. Don't worry I will take care of Damon." I said

With that Stefan left the roof top. I then moved over so that I was in front of him. I shoved my hand into his chest and grabbed his heart.

"Do you feel that. That is me squeezing your heart. Just because you are dead doesn't mean this won't work." I said

I then pulled my hand out and in my hand was his heart.

"How am I still alive if you are holding my heart." Damon said

"Because this is your heart if I decided to you know squeeze it you will feel like you are dying. Or if I hold your heart in my hand and then tell you to do something you have to do it kind of like completions." I said

I looked at Damon he looked kind of scared.

"Are you going to you know, give it back to me?" Damon asked

"No I think I am going to you know, keep it, just remember what will happen if you make me mad. Don't worry about the pain it will go away… at some point." I said

"You know you are kind of hot when you are mad." Damon said

"Oh, Damon I'm not even mad." I said

I then walked away from him. When I was out of sight I flashed home.

\- Back inside the Grill Stefan's Pov-

After what happened on the roof top I decided to let Nevaeh deal with Damon and I followed Vickie. When I walked into the Grill I saw Matt putting a new bandage on Vickie's neck.

"She said you found her wandering around." Matt said

"Yeah." I said

"So, um, thanks." Matt said

"Uhh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores? " Caroline says

"Yeah." Bonnie said

"Excuse me. Hi. Um, Have you guys seen Elena?" I asked

"I think she went home." Bonnie said

I turned around to leave but she stopped me.

"I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her… I said so." Bonnie said

She handed me the paper with Elena's info on it and when her hand touched mine she got this weird look on her face.

"Hey she kind of wigs out it's like her thing." Caroline said

\- Gilbert house Elena's Pov -

I walked into the front door and I didn't see anyone so I went up stairs and saw Aunt Jenna in Jeremy's room.

"No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol." Jenna said

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I've become my worst nightmare the authority figure, who has to violate a 15 - year - old's privacy. " Jenna said

She then walked over to the other side of the rom and moved somethings then pulls out a bottle of liquor.

"Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative." Jenna says

"What brought this on?" I ask

"Your ass - hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." Jenna said

"You got tannered been there." I said

"Discover the impossible Ms. Summer." got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up." Jenna said

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna." I said

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault." Jenna said

She then walks over and sits on Jer's bed.

"It's impossible." Jenna said

"That's just the fear talking. Your just scared that's all. We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?" I said

I then get up and leave.

\- Grill Jeremy's Pov-

I walk into the Grill and see Vickie leaning against a wall. Then I see Tyler walk up to her and kiss her. Then I walk back outside.

\- Nevaeh's House Pov -

Flash back:

"Jake what is in the sixth basement?" I asked

"I don't know if you are ready." Jake said

"I have dealt with the fact that my parents were killed right in front of me, I have dealt with the fact that I then killed their murder. I also dealt with the fact that their so called friends said an animal did it. I have dealt with the fact that Elena and Jeremy no longer have parents. I think I can handle what ever is in that basement." I said

"Okay. Come with me." Jake said

We then walked towards the basement. We walked to the door and he typed in the code. When it opened their was something above the door. Which read "Vita, morte, potere, controloo. Il potere del Cuore." (Life, Death, Power, Control. The power of the Heart.) When you looked around the room it kind of looked like safety deposit boxes. Only instead of numbers their were initials and then a heart on the box.

"In each one of these boxes is a heart. But don't worry the person they were taken from is still alive. Both your mother and father were witches but your mothers blood line have a special ability they can take a person heart out of there body with out killing the person. Once they remove the heart they can control the person, and kill them if you squeeze to hard. Now if you pull out someone's heart come back here and they will be a new box in the middle of the room for it. Once you put the heart in the box it will go into the in alphabetical order. If you want to call out someone's heart stand in the middle of room and say their name." Jake said

"How many are down here?" I asked

"To many to count." Jake said

End of Flashback.

I got home and walked downstairs. I put in the code to the sixth basement, I had not been down here since I was told about it an I thought that I never would but I guess things change. I walked to the middle room and I found the box waiting it was a cool looking box. It had Damon's name on it and a heart just like Jake said it would but there was no lid, on the top of the box was a heart and I put the heart that was in my hands on it and the heart went into the box. Then the box disappeared. I walked back up stairs I was about to go to sleep when I heard the mirror start making noises. I walked into the library and saw…

\- Third Person Pov: -

Caroline is walking to her car outside the grill. She stops and turns around. When she gets to her car she drops her keys and bends over and picks up her keys, when she stands back up Damon is standing in front of her.

"Oh… whoo." Caroline said

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Damon said

"Um… I was hoping I'd see you again." Caroline said

"I know." Damon said

"Cocky much?" Caroline said

"Very much." Damon said

\- Salvatore Boarding House Third Person's Pov: -

Stefan opens up the door and see's Elena.

"Hi" Stefan said

"Hey." Elena said

"Would you like to come in?" Stefan asks

"The comet's actually this way." Elena says as she steps backwards

Stefan then walks outside.

"Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier." Elena said

"No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things… I didn't like it." Stefan said

"See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. it's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you." Elena said

"What would you write?" Stefan asked

"I would write… "Dear Diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that…" I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that… the world's just going to come crashing down, and I - - I don't know if I can survive that." Elena said

"Do you want to know what I would write?" Stefan asked

Elena nodded her head yes.

"I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this us reality. Right here." Stefan said

Then him and Elena leaned into each other and kissed. And just keep on kissing.

-Caroline's Bedroom Third Person Pov:-

Caroline is laying on her bed with Damon on top of her. Damon is kissing her stomach when he vamps out and bites her.

\- Nevaeh's House Pov: -

Why is it that every time I come home they is always some kind of information playing on the library mirror. At least it keeps me up to date on everything that is happening I turn around and leave the library and am about to walk up stairs when there is a knock on the front door. I walk over and open it. Standing just on the other side is Damon.

"Why are you here weren't you know just eating Caroline?" I asked

"How did you…Yeah she really wasn't my taste… but I have a few questions for you." Damon said

"Go on." I said

"Why can't I come in I was invited in?" Damon said

"Because my mom was a witch and she spelled the house, I have to invite you in every time until the house trust you. So come in." I said

"Thank you." Damon said

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked

As I walked over to the drink table.

"Yes, I would a bourbon if you don't mind." Damon said

I poured two glasses and gave him one of them.

"You said you had some questions for me?" I asked

"Yes, am I ever going to get my heart back?" Damon asked

I walked over the couch and sat down.

"I really don't know, the answer to that question." I said

"Okay, I mean I don't feel any different now that's it's gone." Damon said as he walked over and sat next to me.

"Last question you never answered my question from the other night the one about the vampire." Damon said

I shot back the rest of my drink and turned around and looked at Damon. I touched his arm and made sure my hand was on the skin of his arm. I looked him in the eyes.

"What I'm about to tell you has to remain a secret." I could tell by the look in his eyes that it would. I removed my hand from his arm and continued. "When I said what I said, my dad was a werewolf, and a witch and a hunter. My mom was a daughter of a hunter, a witch, and was turned a few weeks after I was born. Werewolf venom can kill a vampire so can the blood of a hunter. So if I had not killed the vampire the werewolf venom in the blood or the curse of the hunters would have." I said

Damon's Pov:

She touched my arm and this feeling came over me almost like she was compelling me. She told me what I wanted to know it was actually kind of cool and interesting. She then looked at me as if waiting for something.

"What are you?" I asked

"I'll let you in on a little secret, I have no clue. And it scares me more than you know." Nevaeh said

I looked at her, the way she looked right now she had her knees drawn up to her chest and was looking at me. In that moment I knew that I would keep her safe no matter the coast. To keep her innocent as much as possible to make sure she never has blood on her hands again. I saw that she had a single tear sliding down her check. I reached over to her and whipped it away. After whipping the tear away. I leaned back in and I pushed her so she was now laying down on the couch.

"Damon what are you doing?" She asked

"I have no idea." I said then I kissed her.


	4. Chapter 3 Friday Night Bites

"I'll let you in on a little secret, I have no clue. And it scares me more than you know." Nevaeh said.

I looked at her, the way she looked right now she had her knees drawn up to her chest and was looking at me. In that moment I knew that I would keep her safe no matter the coast. To keep her innocent as much as possible to make sure she ki has blood on her hands again. I saw that she had a single tear sliding down her check. I reached over to her and whipped it away. After whipping the tear away. I leaned back in and I pushed her so she was now laying down on the couch.

"Damon what are you doing?" She asked.

"I have no idea." I said then I kissed her

I really hadn't planned on doing this tonight but their was just something about her. I also didn't plan on her kissing me back but she did. We kept kissing for a while. When I pulled away we looked at each other.

"You should go to bed you have school tomorrow." I said

"And you have to get back to Caroline. This can not happen again." Nevaeh said

"Wait, why not?" I asked

"Because you are with Care, at the moment and then when you aren't there are rules." Nevaeh said

"This will happen again just you wait and see." I said.

With that I got up and left her house and sped to Caroline's.

Caroline's House No one's Pov:

Caroline wakes up and shoots up out of bed. She reaches her and up to touch her neck. She looks over to she a shirtless Damon laying next to her. She gets out of bed and walks to the door, very softly. When she gets to the door she turns her head to see if Damon is still in bed to see that he is not

"Good Morning." Damon says.

"Please… Don't." Caroline says.

She keeps backing up she bumps into the night stand and grabs a lamp that is on it.

"Don't do that." Damon says.

But she does. She then climbs over the bed. And grabs something else to throw at him. Caroline tries to run for the door but Damon stops her. And pushes her on to the bed.

"Get away from me. NO." Caroline yells

"This could have gone a completely different way." Damon says

One of the things that Caroline had thrown was a pillow with her blood on it. Damon had it in his hands and then smelled her blood on it, and vamps out

Mystic Falls High School Nevaeh's Pov:

I walk up to B and Elena who had just got to school to here B talking about Stefan.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." B says.

"You were the one who said to go for it." Elena said

"Now I'm saying take it slow." B said

"What are we talking about ladies?" I asked

"Stefan." B and Elena say at the same time

"Why the about - face?" I ask

"It's not an about - face. Elena your single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field. " B says

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously what are you not saying?" Elena asked

"It's stupid." B said

"Bonnie spit it out." I say

"What? I accidentally touched Stefan and got a really bad feeling. " B asked

"Is that it? Bonnie." Elena asked

"It was bad - bad." B said

"Is the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena asked

"Hey I think you should take the whole thing seriously." I said

"You know what, I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." B said.

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what, Stefan is a big part of that." Elena said

Behind School Jeremy's Pov:

I look over and see Vicky walking up to me

"I rock. I scored you tickets to the Posers Saturday night. They're playing at the rat." Vick said

"You and Tyler have fun." I said

"Don't be like that. Come on. I want you to go." Vick said

"You're not worried everyone's going to know you're screwing the stoner geek? Oh wait - everybody already knows." I said

"Yeah. But it's not like that anymore, so now we can be friends and just hang." Vick said

"Tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with ,e because of the drugs?" I asked

"Screw you." Vick said

"No, if there's another reason, please, I'm all ears." I ask

She just looks at me like I'm crazy so I get up and leave

Back to Front of the School Nevaeh's Pov:

Bonnie, Elena and I are walking towards the building when Stefan walks up to us

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie, Nevaeh." Stefan says

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll catch you guys later." B says then walks away

"Bonnie, wait…" E said

"I'm just going to…" I say

"Oh no you don't" Elena says

"Never mind" I said

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan asked

"She doesn't know you." I said

"She's my best friend, she's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you. " Elena said

We started walking towards the building. I saw Tyler and Matt looking at use so I decided to listen in

"Look. There's Elena and her new boyfriend." Tyler said

"Look. There's Nevaeh the girl you love but can't have." Matt said

"Now what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset." Tyler said

"You're a dick." Matt said

"While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls." Tyler said

"Gnomes." Matt said

I laughed a little. I looked back over to Stefan and Elena

"Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Elena said

"Yes." Stefan said

"What about you Nevaeh?" Elena asked

"Yes. I am free tonight." I said

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, Nevaeh, Bonnie, and me. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." Elena said.

After that I tuned back into Tyler and Matt

"And what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." Matt asked

"Let her know she made the wrong one." Ty said

"What are you doing?" Matt asked

Ty caught the ball that Matt and some other guy were throwing around. Ty aimed it

"Ty, don't. Ty." Matt yelled

Ty threw the ball, it would have hit Stefan in the back of the head. But he turned around last second and caught the ball. He looked at Matt then at Ty and threw it back at Ty. After that the school bell rings and everyone makes there way into the school

"That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football." Elena asked

"I used to. It was a long time ago." Stefan said

"You could say that again." I said

"So why don't you try out for the team?" Elena asked

"Yeah, I don't think so." Stefan said

"So you don't like football?" Elena said

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels." Stefan said

"They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loaner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends." Elena said

"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery." I said

"Hey, come one. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There is this whole other Elena you have yet to meet. She was into everything very busy." Elena said

"That was a understatement." I said

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" Stefan asked

"Soon." Elena said

The bell rang again and everyone headed to class. History class that is. We all walked in and headed to our seats

"World War II ended in… anyone got anything?" Mr. Tanner asked

Tanner scanned the room

"Miss Juan? 1945." Tanner said

"Pearl Harbor? Ms. Gilbert" Tanner asked

Elena didn't get the chance to answer when Stefan did

"December 7th, 1941." Stefan asked

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner said

"Any time." Stefan said

"Very well. The Fall of the Berlin Wall?" Tanner asked

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan answered

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year." Tanner said

"Civil Rights Act." Tanner said

(Tanner Stefan)

"1964".

"John F. Kennedy Assassination."

"1963"

"Martin Luther King."

" '68."

"Lincoln"

"1865"

"Roe vs Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs Board."

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg"

"1863"

"Korean War"

"1950 to 1953"

"Ha. It ended in '52." Tanner said

"Un, actually, sir, it was ' 53." I said

"Look it up, somebody." Tanner yelled

"It was 19…53" some kid said

Everyone in class clapped their hands and cheered. Then the bell rings

"How did you know all of that?" Elena asked as we left class

"Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." Stefan said

"And a vampire thing." I said in a whisper

Stefan gave me a look.

\- Time Skip After School Nevaeh's Pov-

Elena and I headed over to cheer tryouts. We see Stefan sitting in the bleachers looking at the football practice that is going on the field. Elena and I walked over to cheer practice

"Hmmm" Elena said

"Oh, My god. You're here." Bonnie said

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever." Elena said

"Don't look to happy Bonnie." I said.

"The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight?" Elena asked

"I am." Bonnie said

"You…. Me….. Elena…. And Stefan." I said

Bonnies face was the best

"You have to give him a chance." Elena said

"But tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie said

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett. You're going to be there." Elena said

"Fine I'll go." Bonnie said

"She is making me come to." I said

I was not trying out this year because I was just not feeling I walked back towards the stands I see Stefan talking to Tanner. I tuned into there conversation

"Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore." Tanner said

"I wasn't here then, sir." Stefan said

"And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned." Tanner said

"Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start, and I want to apologize for that. I've played football before. Wide receiver, mostly, and I'm pretty good." Stefan said

"Well, I won't be asking you who won the super bowl in '71." Tanner said

" ' 71 was the… sorry. I - - I understand that, sir." Stefan said

"Just to see you get knocked on your ass. Borrow some gear. Go. Before I change my mind. Let's run it again." Tanner said

I saw Stefan walking towards the school I knew he could he me so why not have a little fun

"Way to go you sold your soul to the devil." I said

Stefan had a smile on his face and shook his head

"First my girlfriend, now my team?" Matt said

"Dude, this is an opportunity. Foot ball's a contact sport. Sometimes people get hurt." Tyler said

I turned back around and walked back over to Bonnie and Elena

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena said

I look over and see Damon pulling up with Caroline sitting next to him

"Uhh…" Elena said

"Oh, my god. That must be the mystery guy from the Grill. " Bonnie said

"That's not a mystery guy." Elena said

"That's Damon Salvatore." Elena and I said together

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?" Bonnie asked

"I got the other brother." Caroline said

"Caroline do you think he would mind dropping me off at my house?" I asked

"Nope go ahead. Just don't touch him." Car said.

Damon's Pov:

I dropped Caroline off at cheer practice. I saw Elena in a pair short shorts. I looked over to see Neveah in a very hot outfit. I was to busy looking at her to notice that she was talking about me, I finally realized what was going on when she started walking towards me.

"Do you mind dropping me off at my house on your way to wherever you are going?" She asked.

"Get in." I said

She got in and we drove off.

"Don't you have a car?" I asked

"Yeah I have like 5, but I kind of let Tyler borrow the I drove today." she said

We talked for a while and I could actually stand talking to her. Whenever I talk to others girls they always bore me. But with Nevaeh it was different. I pulled into her driveway. And she got out I didn't want our conversation to end so I got out of the car as well

"Damon what do you think you are doing?" She asked me

"What does it look like I'm doing, following you inside." I said

She walked up the stairs to the front door unlocked it and opened it. I tried to walk in and I actually did which means I won over the house

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked

"Sure, same as last night." I said

She got me my drink then walked towards the library, she walked into the library but I could not follow her

"Um… so is it like this for every room or…" I said

"No only the library, you can come in Damon. But FYI the books don't like strangers touching them. " she said

She sat down on a chair facing a mirror then something started playing on it.

Football Field Third Person Pov:

Stefan running out on to the field in football gear.

"Blue Lady. Blue Lady. Blue Lady. Blue Lady." the quarterback yelled

Someone throws the ball and gets caught by Stefan.

"Again." yells Tanner.

"Let's line it up." Matt yells.

They keep running plays and Stefan keeps catching the football. Tyler and Matt are getting pissed.

"I hate to say it, but he's got skills." Matt said.

"I think he needs a buddy pass." Tyler said.

"Really?" asked Matt

"You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after 5 minutes. Just hang one up and I'll take care of the rest." Tyler said.

"Do it again." yelled Tanner.

"All right, let's huddle up." yelled Matt.

They start the play Matt caught the ball and then threw it as Stefan went to catch the ball Tyler tackled him to the ground. Tyler then stands up.

"Welcome to the team, buddy." Tyler said.

"You gonna live, Salvatore?" Tanner asked.

"Yeah." Stefan said.

"Walk it off, son." Tanner said.

"Hey, that was my bad." Matt said.

"It's all right." Stefan said.

Matt helps Stefan stand up off the ground then Matt runs off. Stefan then takes off his glove to see that his pinkie is broken. He just simply puts it back in place. Then they go back to practice.

Damon's Pov and Nevaeh's House:

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"That was your brother trying out for the football team." Nevaeh said.

"No really, I meant the hell is that?" I asked again. Pointing at the mirror.

"It is a mirror that my grandma spelled, she could see the further and the past but she also wanted to she the present she created a smell so she could see it. She was a very powerful person. She spelled anything and everything she could get her hands on." Nevaeh said.

She got up and left the library, I took one last look around then followed after her. She walked upstairs and towards her room. I had never seen the upstairs of her house and it was pretty amazing.

Nevaeh's Pov:

I walked towards the closet not the one in my room a different one. I opened the door and walked into it. It kind of reminds me of the closet from Hannah Montana or the one from Princess Diaries. I walk in get some clothes then walk out.

"What are you doing I think you look pretty hot in what you are already wearing." Damon said.

"I am going to a dinner party at Elena's and I can't wear what I am wearing now." I said.

I walked into my bed room and Damon was still flowing me.

"Can I help you with something Damon?" I asked

"No not really." Damon said

I look over to see Damon laying on my bed looking at me.

Damon's Pov: 

I was following Nevaeh around she walked into her bedroom, and I followed her I walked over and sat on her bed and she started getting undressed but she stepped behind a screen before I could see anything. She walked out from behind the screen a few seconds later in a blue shirt and a black skirt and a pair of black shoes.

"I still liked the other outfit better." I said

"So did I but I can't wear that to a dinner party." Nevaeh said

She was about to leave her room when I got up and sped over to her and pinned her to the wall. I leaned down and kissed her again. At first I thought she was going to push me away but she didn't. She wrapped her arm's around my neck and kissed back. I moved my hands so that they were on her hips. She had heels on but she was still shorter than me. I sped us over to the bed. But before anything could happen her phone started to ring. She answered it.

"Damon I have to go." Nevaeh said

"Do you really?" I asked

"Yes, Elena needs my help you heard her." Nevaeh said

And with that she got up and left her room I heard her walking down the stairs. I sped to the front door and opened it for and she got into a car and drove off. As she drove away I felt like I made progress with her but I didn't matter in the long run, right? I sped home and into Stefan's room and waited for him to come home. So I picked up his diary that was on his deck. I saw him walk into his room.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many… " I asked

Stefan vamped speed and took his diary up form my hand.

"Adjectives." I finished

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and… I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it too. I can learn to be a non-living, living person." I said

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Stefan said

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, B.T.W. that means "by the way." she was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just… simmer down, I don't even go near her. But Nevaeh on other I did go near her. But I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me - - I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." I say as I walk out of the room.

Elena's House Nevaeh's Pov: 

Bonnie, Elena and I were all standing in the kitchen talking.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching "Nine - O", a commercial breaks come on, and I'm like, "I bet it's that phone commercial." and sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie said

"Oh, come on." Elena and I said

"That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena said

"Fine, Well, how about this? Today, I'm obsessed with numbers. Three number. I keep seeing 8, 14 and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie asked

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena said

"Have you talked to your Grams?" I asked

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked

"I don' t want to be a witch." Elena said

"I am a witch." I said

Both of the girls just looked at me, when just broke out laughing. Elena then starts putting food from in foiled pans into bowls.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie said

"Ok, serving spoons." I said

"Where are the serving spoons?" Elena asked

"Elena this is your house how do you not know where the serving spoons are located." I said

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie said

Elena opens the drawer and sees the serving spoons. Elena and Bonnie look at each other like they have seen a ghost.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena says

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie says

The door bell rings.

"Oh, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal, loving self." Elena said

Elena the walks out of the kitchen.

"Bonnie clam down everything is fine." I said

"Ask me something anything." Bonnie says

"Where are the birthday candles?" I asked

Bonnie opens a drawer and there are the candles. Stefan and Elena walk back in and we head over to the table to eat. I was silent for a while very awkward. Until Elena decides to break the silence.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan said

"I bet Tyler and Matt liked that." I said under my breath

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and -" Elena was saying.

"Yeah, I heard" Bonnie said

It got awkward again. And once again Elena broke it.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family, Bonnie?" Elena asked

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my Dad." Bonnie said

"Hmmm," Stefan said

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena said

"Cool isn't the word I's use." Bonnie said

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie said

"Really? Salem Witches?" Stefan asked

"Yeah." Bonnie said

"I would say that is really cool." Stefan said

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non - conformity." Stefan said

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie said

"Okay your turn Nevaeh." Elena says

I was about to answer when the doorbell rings.

"I wonder who that could be?" Elena asks

She gets up and walks to the door I get up and follow her she opens the door and there stands Caroline and Damon. Great just Great (note the sarcasm)

"Surprise. Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought desert." Caroline says

"Oh." Elena says

"Hope you don't mind." Damon says

Caroline then walks into the house. Stefan then walks in from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asks

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon says

"Oh, yeah, you can just - - " Elena started to say

"No, no, no. He can't, uh… he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan says

"Yeah, can you Damon?" I asked as I tilting my head to the side.

"Get in here." Caroline said

"We're just… finishing up." Stefan said

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena said

Elena said she then walk back to the kitchen along with Caroline.

"I got the best part of the night was you Stefan trying to and failing on keeping Damon out, but remember Damon you were warned." I say then walk back into the kitchen

We all then move into the living room. Elena and Stefan were sitting together. Then it was Caroline, Damon, and me. And Bonnie was sitting alone.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Oh, Tyler must be seething." Caroline said

"He is, not even 10 minutes after I got to Elena house I got a phone call Tyler. I was on the phone with him for like 30 minutes and the whole time he was just a fit like a five year old who didn't get his way." I said

"But good for you, go for it Stefan." Caroline said

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said

Stefan was glaring at him, it took everything for my not laugh.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline said

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline said

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon said

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun, same thing with Nevaeh and on that note why didn't you tryout Nevaeh. You were always such a great cheerleader. And I still can't believe you and Ty aren't together anymore." Caroline said

Bonnie gave her this look.

"And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline says

"So Nevaeh before the doorbell rang we were going to talk about you" Elena said

"So Stefan and Damon what do you want to know?" I asked

"Family?" Stefan asked

"Both of my parents are dead, and my current guardian is my butler named Jake." I said

"Where is Jake?" Bonnie asked

"He had some family issue to take of in New York." I said

"Her butler is like the one from Batman nice and innocent looking unless you plan on hurting Nevaeh and then he turns." Caroline says

"In more ways then one." I said

"I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon said

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan said

"Ah, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." Damon said

And once again the room was over taken in awkwardness. I get this really wired feeling wash over and my vision becomes blurred. When it became clear again I was standing in the Grill

The Grill Third Person Pov:

Tyler grabs Vickie's butt.

"Don't do that. Not when I'm working." Vickie says

At the other side if the room Jeremy is sitting on a stool and Matt is playing pool. Matt stops playing pool and walks over to Jeremy.

"She's my sister and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it." Matt said

"I find it pretty easy." Jeremy said

Jeremy then get up and walks away, he was walking towards the door when Tyler bumps into him.

"All right, I get it. Hitting me to impress her. That's - - That's real nice." Jeremy said

"I don't need to impress her. I already won." Tyler says.

Jeremy then pushes Tyler.

"Now you're dead." Tyler said

"Am I? 'Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up." Jeremy says

Tyler goes to lunge and Jeremy when Matt stops him.

"Ty, don't" Matt says

"The next time I see you, Gilbert." Tyler says

"No, next time I see you." Jeremy says

"What are you doin' , Vick?" Matt asks

Elena's House Nevaeh's Pov:

I hear someone calling my name and my vision becomes clear and I see everyone in the room looking at me.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked

"Yeah, sorry it's been a long day." I said

"If you say so." Elena said

Elena then got up and walked into the kitchen, Damon also gets up and walks into the kitchen . I listen in on there conversation.

"One more." Damon said

"Oh, thank you." Elena says

Damon then drops the glass but grabs it before it drops to the floor.

"Nice save." Elena says

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." Damon said

"Earlier, did you mean… Katherine?" Elena asked

"Mm -hmm." Damon said

"How did she die?" Elena asked

"In a fire tragic fire." Damon said

I got up and I walked into the kitchen.

"Recently?" I asked

"Well, it seems like it was yesterday." Damon said

"What was she like?" Elena asked

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department." Damon said

"No really." I said under my breath

"She was just very complicated and selfish. And at times not very kind. But very sexy and seductive." Damon said

"So which one of you dated her first?" I asked

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." Damon said.

I turned around and walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room. But I kept listening into Damon and Elena's conversation.

"I'd quit cheerleading if I were you." Damon said

"Why would you say that?" Elena asked

"Oh, I saw you at practice you looked miserable." Damon said

"You saw that?" Elena asked

"Am I wrong?" Damon asked

"I used to love it. It was fun. Same with Nevaeh. But things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." Elena said

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta - da." Damon said

"Some things could matter again." Elena said

"Maybe. But… seems a little unrealistic to me." Damon said

"I'm sorry. About Katherine, you lost her, too." Elena said

Bonnie had got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey. Need some help?" Bonnie asked

"Sure why not" Damon said

I decided to tune back into the conversation that was happening in front of me.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. And you have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox." Caroline said

"Hmm. That's a really nice scarf." Stefan said

"Hmm. Thank you, it's new." Caroline said

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Stefan asked

"Oh, I can't." Caroline said

"Why not? You ok?" Stefan asked

"Um… all I know is that I can't take it off." Caroline said

Damon then walks back into the living room.

"What are you two kids talking about?" Damon asked

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan said

"Mmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon asked

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline asked

"For me?" Damon asked

"Hmm. I don't think so." Caroline said

Damon then started compelling Caroline.

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." Damon said

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." Caroline said

"Great." Damon said

Caroline then gets up and heads to the kitchen.

"They are people Damon she is not a puppet she doesn't exist for your amusement; for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan said

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon said

He then vamp sped over to me.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to me and Elena, good for you. Now leave Nevaeh alone. And it's time for you to go." Stefan said

"That's not a problem, because… I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader, whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." Damon said

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena then walked back into the living from the kitchen.

"I'm going to head home." Bonnie said

"I'll get going as well" I said

I went to stand up and walk but fell to the floor. I would have hit my head but Damon caught me.

"Caroline why you head home, and I will take Nevaeh home I don't think it is wise for her to be driving." Damon said

"Are you okay with Damon taking you home?" Elena asked

"Yeah sure." I said

Damon then helped me to my car. We got in and drove home. I got out of the car and walked into my house as soon as I got inside the house I started feeling better.

"What happened to you back there?" Damon asked

"I have no clue, one minute I was sitting in the living room with you guys and then I my vision blurred and I was standing in the grill and then I was back in the living room." I said as I started look for a book in the library.

"Okay then, what are you looking for?" Damon asked

"My mom was a witch and she was from a very powerful blood line who doesn't have to listen to the laws of nature. I am looking for their family book… found it." I said

I took the book off the shelf and put it on the desk it was pretty big. I was looking threw it when I found my answer. Astro projection. Great another problem for another day. I look around to notice that Damon is gone so I head up to bed.

Elena's House Third Person's Pov:

"Tonight wasn't so bad. I had fun." Elena said

"That makes one of use." Stefan said

"Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be, and Nevaeh will be okay…" Elena said

Stefan stops her by putting his finger to her lips, he then cups his hand to her face. They start kissing Elena then takes off her shirt and so does Stefan but when the shirt comes over his head its Damon not Stefan. Elena then shoots out of bed gasping for air. She gets out of bed and grabs a cup. She walks over to the bathroom. But in a window there is a crow.

\- The Next Morning Gilbert House and Elena's Pov:-

I just got done taking a shower, I walk over to bed to see my cheerleading outfit laying on it.

Salvatore House Stefan's Pov:

"There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother. Somewhere. I keep hoping. But how do I make him see it? And how do I protect Elena and Nevaeh?" I ask myself

I get up and walk towards a dresser I opened one of the drawers and pulled a little box.

Pep rally Nevaeh's Pov:

Elena and I were talking to some cheerleaders when Stefan walks up to us.

"Ohh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." Elena said

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan asked

"I quit. I'm a quitter." Elena said

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok?" Stefan said

"Could not have said it better myself." I said

"I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but… I, uh, I wanted you to have this." Stefan says

He then takes this little box out of his pocket and opens it. Elena and I look inside to see a necklace.

"Oh, my god, it's beautiful." Elena said

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for good luck." Stefan said

"Is that rose I smell?" Elena asked

"No, it's, uh - - it's an herb." Stefan said

"It's nice, right?" I asked

"I love it." Elena said

Elena then turned around so that Stefan could put the necklace on her.

"And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good." Stefan said

"We're a pair. I quit, you start." Elena said

"Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out." Stefan said

Elena and Stefan kissed. And then he walks away. Elena I turn around to leave to see Caroline.

"And you're not in uniform because?" Caroline asked

I walked away from them to let Caroline and Elena deal with whatever they wanted. It was a few hours later it was dark outside and we had just started the bon fire we were all gathered around a stage to listen to Mr. Tanner.

"Quiet down, quiet down. Quiet down a little bit. Ok? Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Now let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us. But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent starting tonight on the offensive line, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Give it up for Stefan Salvatore."

I saw Tyler leaning over to talk to Matt so I listened in on there conversation.

"This blows. He can't start the guy, he just got here. " Tyler says

"… That have been waiting for us, to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you - - your Timberwolves are hungry." Mr. Tanner says

The crowd started cheering, I saw Tyler walk over to Vick. I followed but stayed in the crowd.

"Hey, you. What's wrong?" Vick asked

"Nothing. Is that Jeremy?" Tyler asked

"Wait, no. Ty. No. Leave him alone." Vick said

I walked out of crowd and towards.

"Oh, what do you care?" Tyler asked

Jeremy saw Ty and got up.

"Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Tyler said

Jeremy punched Tyler. They start fighting and making a lot noise, the people who were once listing to Tanner now turn there attention to the fight. Vick keeps yelling at the boys to stop but they don't. Stefan comes over and grabs his arm.

"Hey, he's down. Enough." Stefan said

Tyler gets up off Jeremy and punches Stefan in the gut. That really doesn't do anything to Stefan, I see Jeremy grabbing something I hear Elena yell no I push Tyler out of the way but it hits me instead. So what he picked up was a broken bottle. The bottle cut in me on the face.

"Oh my god Nevaeh, I am so sorry." Jeremy said

Jeremy reached for my face but I stepped back wards. Tyler looked at me too.

"I hop you to children are happy, now then Tyler go back and stand with the football team, and Jeremy go back over to friends and while your at it grow up." I said then walked away.

I walked towards the parking lot but I got that weird feeling again. I went from standing in the parking lot to by the field watching Elena talking to Bonnie.

"Hey. Where you been? Is Nevaeh okay?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah she is fine. Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no - joke response?" Elena asked

"Of course. What is it?" Bonnie asked

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction - -" Elena said

"You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over." Bonnie said

"No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, or…" Elena asked

"it wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about- 8, 14, 22." Bonnie said

"Yeah?" Elena asked

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me and it was cold, and it- " Bonnie said

"And what?" Elena asked

"It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like." Bonnie said

I was then sucked back to the parking lot. I walked towards Elena's car and I saw her walking up to it.

"Hey, E do you have anything in your car that could help with this headache?" I asked

"Let me check. And I'm so sorry that my brother did this to you I hope it doesn't scare." Elena said

"You and me both." I said

We were both looking in the car and when we didn't find anything we shut the trunk when we turned around there stood Damon.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" Elena asked

"I'm hiding from Caroline." Damon said

"And why is that?" I asked

"I need a break. She talks more than I can listen." Damon said

"That could be a sign." Elena said

"Well, she's awfully young." Damon said

"Not much younger than you are." Elena said

"Yeah, so as amazing as this conversation is I am going to head home and see if I can get to this cut to stop bleeding. She you later Elena. And Damon don't do anything stupid." I said

I walked away but, I made sure I could still hear there conversation but they couldn't see me.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." Damon said

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." Elena said

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Damon said

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." Elena said

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you." Damon said

"Really?" Elena asked

"Mm - hmm. I see 'em. You want me." Damon said

"Excuse me?" Elena asked

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now… you want to kiss me." Damon said

But towards the end of his sentence he started compelling her but it didn't work. Because she slapped him.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight - - I am not Katherine." Elena said

Then she walked away. He turned around and he looked really pissed. I walked over to my car and got inside. I had read in the book that if I calmed down and cleared my brain of everything but where I wanted to go I could control the Astor Projection. And I did.

"You gonna be able to play?" Matt asked

"Yeah, I'm good." Stefan said

"Uh, what you did back there… you had Jeremy's back." Matt said

"Ah, he's a messed up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him." Stefan said

"I know." Matt said

"Yeah." Stefan said

"This week at practice, I was a dick." Matt said

"Had your reasons." Stefan said

"No excuse." Matt said

Matt stuck out his hand to Stefan, and they suck hands.

"Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you." Matt said

Matt then walked inside the building. Then there was clapping and Damon comes out of the shadows.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "Rah, Rah, go team, Yeah." Damon said

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan said

Stefan turns to walk away but Damon vamp speeds in front of him.

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess - - vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" Damon asked

"He got it from me." I said

"How long have you been lurking in the shadows?" Damon asked

"A while." I said

"Guess I could just seduce her the old- fashioned way. Or I could just… eat her." Damon said

Stefan was walking away till he heard the last part, that's when he stopped.

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." Stefan said

"No?" Damon and I asked at the same time

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you; that you had actually become the monster you pretend to be." Stefan said

"Who's pretending?" Damon asked

"Then kill me." Stefan said

"Well, I'm - I'm tempted." Damon said

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Stefan said

"Salvatore. What the hell? We've got a game to play." Mr. Tanner yells

"If that's my humanity… then what's this." Damon says

He then vamps out and attacks Mr. Tanner. I try to stop him but can't. Note to self powers don't work in projection mode. When Damon is done he turns around to face Stefan.

"Anyone, any time, any place." Damon says

Damon then vamps speeds off. I was going to say something to Stefan but didn't get the chance before I was sucked back into my body. I drove home, hoping that Damon didn't come here.

Matt's Pov inside the locker room:

"Tanner's M.I.A. I think he had a little too much beer." Tyler says

"Don't talk to me right now, all right? I'm pissed at you." I yell

"What's your problem?" Tyler asks

"What's my - - you're my problem, all right? You're a bully a friggin' 12 - year - old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight? What's beating up the new guy going to prove? Or screwing with my sister or pummeling my girlfriend's kid brother." I said, and once it was out I knew I made a mistake.

"Girlfriend? Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass." Tyler said

I pushed him against a locker.

"Are you for real?! You want to hit me? I'm on you team." Tyler said

"This was over the line. Even for you." I said

I go to walk away but I turn around and punched him.

"That was for getting Nevaeh hurt. And after this game you will go make sure she is okay." I said

I leave the locker room and go outside to look for Tanner and Stefan. But I didn't want to find Tanner's dead body.

"Somebody help!" I yelled

A few minutes later the police arrived. I saw Bonnie she looked stunned and frightened.

Someplace near the school Jeremy's Pov:

I was sitting next to the bleacher, thinking about what happened tonight what a accidently did to Nevaeh when Vick walks over to me a bends down in front of me.

"It wasn't just for the drugs." She says then she walks away

Elena's car and Pov:

"What kind of animal could be doing all this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?" I ask Stefan

"I don't know. I don't know." Stefan said

Stefan's House and Pov:

"I thought there was hope, that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human; normal. But I was wrong there's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster who must be stopped."

Nevaeh's House and Pov:

I was upstairs in my bathroom washing blood off my face. When I looked up in the mirror and saw Damon standing behind me.

"What can I do for you?" I asked

He grabbed my arm and turned me around so that I was facing him. He reached his hand up and rubbed his finger under the cut on my face. I pulled away from here.

"Who did that?" Damon asked

"Jeremy did it. It was meant for Tyler but I pushed him out of the way." I said

He stepped towards me but once again I stepped back.

"I'm not going to apology, for killing that dude tonight." Damon said

"I don't expect you to. But you can't just come here and act like this after trying to get Elena to kiss you. I am not Caroline or her, I am not toy to be played with. I know why you came back to Mystic Falls and once you get what you want you are just going…"

I was cut off by Damon kissing me. He pushed me against the counter.

"You smell amazing. And I know that you aren't a toy, and I don't feel anything for Caroline. I came back as more of a obligation." Damon said

The cut on my face was bleeding again, Damon took his finger and ran it across the cut. I flinched at it. When he pulled his finger away and I could see my blood on it. He then licked it off his finger.

"You taste amazing, I could heal that for you." Damon said

"As much as I would love that people saw my face and if it is healed in one day people will ask questions." I say

"Point taken" Damon said

Damon then went back to kissing me, he picked me up and sat me on the counter. A part of me wanted to push him away, but the other part of me wanted to give up the fight and just give in so I did.


	5. Chapter 4 Family Ties

Nevaeh's house Damon's Pov:

I wake up to the someone in my arms. I open my eyes to see Nevaeh in my arms. Then the events of last night come rushing back at me. I am a vampire so I have had sex with a lot of people some human and others not so human. But last night was nothing I've done before. Maybe it was a mistake maybe it was only good because the last one was mostly a blood bag and this wasn't. Or maybe just maybe she is something new. I felt movement so I looked down to see Nevaeh moving. She opened her eyes and for like a second they looked red, then they were normal again.

"Good Morning." I said

Her eyes got really big then, she tries to get out of the bed but I pull her back down, and make it so that I was hovering over her.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked

She looked at then blinked and then I am looking at he bed. I look over by the door and there she stands, she has her hands on her mouth. She looked scared, I got up and walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay." I said

"No it's not it's just going to get worse." She said

I pulled back so I was looking at her, she was crying. I whipped her tears away.

"I need to se what going to happen next, I will be in the library if you need me." she said

She then left.

Elena's House and Pov:

I wake up from hearing something coming from down stairs. I walk out of bedroom.

"Hello? Jeremy?" I say

I see a shadow, so I go down stairs. I walk into the living room.

"Hello?" I say

I go to turn on the light but it doesn't turn on.

"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Elena Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks." the TV says

"You know it's coming next." Damon says

I turn around to see him standing there I start to run towards the front door I open the door to see Damon standing there. I scream, I shut the door turn around to see Damon standing in the house. Then he is gone. Then something bites me.

Stefan's Pov at the Salvatore Bordering House:

I sit up from my bed gasping.

"Ah." I said

"Bad dream?" Damon asked

"Ah." I said

"Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon?" Damon asked

I vamp speed put of bed and over to the desk and I grab the letter opener and throw it at Damon. Who doesn't even flinch. Damon then gets up and takes it out.

"All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people." Damon said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.' " Damon said

"Why would cover your tracks?" I asked

Damon started to walk around the room.

"I've decided to stay a while. I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena and Nevaeh." Damon said

"Can't touch them now." I said

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of their heads. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." Damon says

He then stabs me with the letter opener. I groan and fall to my knees.

"This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." Damon says

Damon then walks out of my room. I pull the letter opener out.

"I can confirm that a 12 - foot puma mountain lion attacked a hunter and was subsequently show and killed. The hunter is in stable condition." Liz said on the tv

'The real animal is still out there, waiting for me, challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming on myself?' I wrote in my diary.

Gilbert House Elena's Pov:

"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." Logan said on the tv

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." Jenna said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Him" Jenna said motioning to the tv

"The news guy?" I asked

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's Cute." I said

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." Jenna said

I sit down and open the box.

"What are you doing with that?" Jenna asked

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the Founder's Council for their heritage display." I said cleaning off some of the pieces

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked

"Originally it was Great Great Grandma Mary's wedding ring." I said

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy asked picking something up

"You're not gonna find out." I said

"That stuff is Mom and Dad's. you can't just give it away." Jeremy said

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy. And have you called Nevaeh to make sure she was okay?" I asked

The door bell rings. I get up and walk to the door to open it.

"Hi." says Stefan

I grab Stefan's hand and pull him inside and kiss him. We move upstairs to my bed and we start to make out. But for some reason he laughs. I laugh.

"Are you ok?" I ask

"I'm good. Sorry." Stefan said

"Maybe we should press pause." I say

"Yeah, you're probably right. That was getting a bit…" Stefan said

"Yeah." I said

"Yeah." Stefan said.

Stefan then gets off the bed.

"How do you look in a suit?" I ask

"I can pull one off." he said

"How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founder's Party?" I ask

"They still do that?" Stefan asked

"Have you been before?" I asked

"No, the Salvatore's don't get invited anymore. " Stefan said

"Well, this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the Founder's Council, and it was her favorite party. I know it sounds really boring, but- " I said

"I would be honored to accompany you, Miss Gilbert." Stefan said

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore." I said

Caroline's House Damon's Pov:

I was laying on Caroline's bed watching her pick a dress to wear to the founder's party I was thinking about what happened last night and this morning at Nevaeh's house.

"No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue." I said

Picking up on of the Twilight and reading it.

"I don't like the blue." Caroline said

"Well, I do." I said

"And if I'm gonna be your date - -" I was saying

"You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner." Caroline said

"I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important I be there. Please take me." I said compelling her

"You should come to the Founder's Party with me." Caroline said

"Not if you're wearing that dress. What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped." I said

"You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't." Caroline said

"Ah, I Miss Anne Rice. She was so on it." I said

"How come you don't sparkle?" Caroline asked

"Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun." I said

"Yeah, but you go in the sun." Caroline said

"I have a ring. It protects me. Long story." I said

She is looking mirror at the bite marks.

"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?" Caroline asked

"It's more complicated that that. You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human's it's a whole ordeal. This book, by the way, has it all wrong." I said

I grab her arms and pull her on to the bed.

"You can be very sweet when you want to be." Caroline said

"Yes, I can be sweet." I said

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline asked

"Mm - hmm. But not yet." I said

"Why not?" Caroline asked

"Because there's something I need you to do for me." I said

"Anything." Caroline said

"How good are you at getting this little nose where is doesn't belong?" I asked

"Oh, I'm excellent." Caroline said

Mystic Falls Grill Nevaeh's Pov:

I was standing in the grill just listening in on conversations.

"So what happens with the season? One big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?" Mr. Lockwood asked

"I doubt anybody's thinking about that right now." Ty said

"Charles, Founder's Party, focus." Mrs. Carol Lockwood said

"How are y'all doing over here?" Vickie asked

"Ah, we're doing great, sweetheart." Mayor Lockwood said

Vickie then looked at Tyler waiting for him to say something or look at her, I was walking towards the bar, when Carol called me over.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood." I said

Vickie grabbed Ty glass and filled it up. She was pissed.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Vickie asked

"We're fine, thanks." Ty said

"Just the check, honey." Mayor Lockwood said

"So Nevaeh are you coming to the Founder's Party?" Carol asked

"Yes, Mrs. Lockwood, I was just going to get something to eat then head over the Elena's to get ready." I said

"Nevaeh how many times have I told you to call me Carol." Carol said

"Sorry, Carol." I said

"Do you have a date to the Founder's Party?" the Mayor asked

"No, sir I do not." I said

Tyler then got up and left and went to the bathroom.

"That is to bad. You and Tyler were always so cute together." Carol said

"Well, I was replaced rather quickly, with Vickie so." I said

"Nevaeh" Caroline called

"If you excuse me." I said

I walk over to there table and sit down.

"You're taking Damon to the Founder's Party? What about me?" Bonnie asked

"Go with Elena." Caroline said

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie said

"Then go with Nevaeh here." Caroline said pointing to me

"Yeah. Come with me." I said

"Are you sure?" Bonnie said

"Yeah of course." I said

"What about your mom? Is she ok with you bringing Damon?" Bonnie asked

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline asked

"He's older sexy danger guy." I said

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Caroline asked

"Yes." Bonnie and I said

"No more witch jokes, ok? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked." Bonnie said

"Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep - rooted drama." Caroline said

"Like…?" Bonnie asked

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Caroline said

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" I asked

"Ok. But you can't ell Elena." Caroline said

I stopped listing to Caroline because I knew that this was just another one of Damon stupid little games. And that what ever was going though my head last night had made me go crazy enough to sleep with him. I decided to go back to listen to other people's conversation.

"So what are you gonna buy me?" Ty asked

"Ugh, some class. Oh. Your parents are gone. I guess we can be close now." Vickie said

"What the hell does that mean?" Ty asked

"You treat me like trash. I'm sick of it." Vicki said

"I don't think you're trash." Ty said

"Really? Then who are you taking to the Founder's Party?" Vicki asked

"Vicki Donovan. Do you want me to ask you to the Founder's Party?" Ty said

"No. it'll be stupid and lame." Vicki said

"True. But it'll be less stupid and lame if you were there." Ty said

Ty then turned and walked away from Vicki. Vicki walks down the length of bar. Jeremy stops her.

"You realize you had to ask him to ask you, right? You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady, he'll finally treat you like one? His family will never, if his parents had there way Tyler would still be dating Nevaeh and she would be his date not you." Jer said

"Screw you, Jeremy." Vicki said

"You know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it away. It's sad." Jer said

Vicki then walks away.

Salvatore Bordering House Damon's Pov:

I was sitting in the living room looking through a book.

"I didn't know you were here." Zach said

"Just going through Stefan's Homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean. In the seventies, he went ivy league. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either. Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?" I said

"Why are you here, Damon?" Zach asked

"To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important." I said

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" Zach asked

He was probably going to say more but I got up and vamp sped over to him and wrapped my hand around his throat.

"You are in no position to question me." I said

"I didn't mean to upset you." Zach said

"This is not upset, Zach." I said

Then there was a force that pushed me away from Zach.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked

I got up off the floor and bushed myself off.

"Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time." I said

I then walked out of the house and sped to Nevaeh's.

Stefan's Pov:

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked

"No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that? If it wasn't for Nevaeh I would be dead right now." Zach said

"I see it. All right, Zach, I see it. And what do you mean if it wasn't for Nevaeh?" I asked

"She is a very important person in this town and very powerful. That force that pushed Damon away from me was her." Zach said

"Okay then." I said

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Zach asked

"I can't, Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that." I said

"The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help you get the upper hand." Zach said

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena." Stefan said

Zach looked around then back at me.

"What?" I asked

He started walking down stairs to the basement. He opened a door to a table full of it.

"You've been growing it." I said

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Nevaeh's family does to. Damon would kill us both if he knew that we had someone." Zach said

"But your telling me. Why?" I asked

"Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him." Zach said

Nevaeh's Pov and house:

I was sitting in the library reading the book when Damon came storming in. He tired to walk in to the library but was unable to.

"How can I help you Damon?" I ask

"Was that you?" He asked

"Was what me? Yes it seems I'm one of the girls that can fall for you "charm" or your ability to listen to Taylor Swift or your "style". And what was with sending Caroline to poison to Elena's option of Stefan." I said

His face fell his once pissed off face was now not as pissed, took a step forward and was able to get into the library.

Damon's Pov:

When I had got here I planned on yelling at her, and there she was sitting in the library, I went to enter but I couldn't so I just yelled at her from the door way.

"How can I help you Damon?" She asked

"Was that you?" I asked

"Was what me? Yes it seems I'm one of the girls that can fall for you "charm" or your ability to listen to Taylor Swift or your "style". And what was with sending Caroline to poison to Elena's option of Stefan." She said

I could tell she was pissed. It had not even passed my mind that she knew what I had this morning. I didn't mean her, I meant Caroline. I walked over and hugged her.

"When I said that I was talking about Caroline, not you. Plus Stefan doesn't even know that anything happened in between us. And I am getting done with Caroline." I said

I walked over and hugged her. I kissed the top of her head. I was going to say something but that mirror stared doing things.

Gilbert House Third Person Pov:

The door bell rings Jeremy walks down stairs and open's the door. See's Tyler and goes to shut the door.

"I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." Ty says

"Right here. Please be careful." Elena says walking to the door

"Yeah, be careful with it dick." Jer says

"Hey. Not now, ok, guys? Please?" Elena asked

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Ty said

"I got your punk." Jer said

"Look, Tyler, Maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight." Elena said

Elena then turns around and walks back into the house.

"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" Ty asked

"Not even if you meant it. Because not even two months ago it was Nevaeh that you were into." Jer said

Tyler turns around and leaves, and Jeremy shut the door.

Back at Nevaeh's House and Damon's Pov:

When the mirror was showing us what needed to be showed it went back to . I looked down at Nevaeh.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, you should come by later after the party." Nevaeh said

It took me a second, I can't believe she was asking this of me, it was one of the last things I thought she would ask. I nodded my head.

"I have to get going, I have to be at Elena's in a few." She said

She walked out of the library I heard her going up stairs and into a room. I was looking around the library I walked over and sat in the chair that she was sitting in when I got here. I looked at the desk there was a book and it was opened to a page with a list of things. I went to touch it but I remembered what she said about the books I don't want to take any chances. I heard her coming down the stairs. She walked into the library and shut the book on the desk.

"Goodbye Damon." she walked and kissed me check and left her house.

Nevaeh's Pov:

I walked outside and got in my car and drove to Elena's house. I got out and walked up the stairs of Elena's house and opened the door and walked inside the house. Bonnie and Elena were sitting at the kitchen talking.

"Honey I'm home." I said

"Delicate Flower vs. Naughty Vixen." Bonnie asked

"Tough call." I said

"Can we mix them?" Elena asked

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date." Bonnie said

"You seem happy-ish." I said

"I am…ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Elena said

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to run the night." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, out with it." Elena said

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed." Bonnie said

Elena nodded her head showing that she understood.

"Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnies said

"Uh-huh." Elena said

"No kidding." I said

"Do you know what happened with his ex- girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie asked

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena said

"You have no clue." I said

"yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon." Bonnie said

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." Elena said

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie said

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena said

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar." Bonnie said

"That is your business." I said

"Stefan is none of those things." Elena said

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnies asked

Bonnie then went back to painting her nails, I went back to do mine and Elena just sat there looking deep in thought. Then my vision went black and I was standing in Stefan's bedroom

Salvatore Bordering House Third Person Pov:

I was getting ready for tonight, when Damon walked into my room.

"Do they still wear ties to this thing?" Damon asked

"Why are you even going?" Stefan asked

"Well, it's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?" Damon asked

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Stefan said

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena and Nevaeh and Caroline have a good time." Damon said

I was sitting in my chair drinking a glass scotch.

"My goodness, I've driven you to drink." Damon said

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?" Stefan asked

"Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. Your dead dude, get over it." Damon said

Gilbert House

I was sucked back into my body. Walked up stairs to do my hair and make up with Bonnie, and Elena close behind. Bonnie was curling her hair, and Elena was doing her make up when her phone rang.

"Hello? Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. I will find it and bring it. OK. Bye." Elena said

She hangs up the phone and walk's towards Jeremy's room.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie and I asked.

Elena walks in and takes Jeremy's headphones off him.

"Ahh. God, what now?" Jer asked

"The pocket watch where is it?" Elena asked

"What watch?" Jer asked

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." Elena said

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." Jer said

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for pot?" Elena said

"Screw you." Jer says

He gets up from his desk and walks over to some selves. And hands it to Elena.

"I would never sell this, ok?" Jer says

"Then why did you take it?" Elena asked

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" Jer says

He puts the watch in Elena's hand. Then he sits back down.

"And he was going to give it to you." Elena said

"Yeah." Jer says

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" Elena asked

"Just take it and get out." Jer says

Elena then walks put of his room closing the door behind her. She walks back into her room. I move over and sit down on the bed. Then once again standing in Stefan's room.

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." Damon said

I laughed and the boys looked around like they could hear me.

"Yes, being a 150-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Stefan said

"You cracked a funny, Stefan." Damon said

Stefan then downed the rest of his scotch.

"I should have a drink to celebrate." Damon said

Damon then grabs a glass and walks over to the table where the scotch bottle is, and pours himself a glass. He picks up a picture od Katherine.

"1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her." Damon said

"My happiness was short-lived, as you well know." Stefan said

"I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was… oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?" Damon said

Stefan just sat in his chair looking at Damon who had poured his scotch as he talked, he was going to take a drink but dumped it out.

"I admire you effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?" Damon said

I heard someone calling my name, then I realized that it was Elena. She took the watch and gave it back to Jeremy. I finished getting ready. Stefan came and picked up Elena and Bonnie and I got in my car and drove to the Lockwood house. We were in line when I saw Tyler who was looking at Vicki. He then leave from his spot which was next to his parents and walked over to where Vicki was and pulled to a different entrance. I was already inside the house when Caroline and Damon showed up.

"Caroline. You look smashing." Carol said

"Thank you. Mrs. Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon." Caroline said

"Oh, lovely come on in." Carol said

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while." Damon said

"Kiss ass." I whispered

But of course he heard me and sent me a smirk.

"Let's get a drink." Damon said

I see Caroline look to the side and she sees her mom.

"Wait here." Caroline said

She walks over to her mom.

"You should take your time tonight and listen to the founding family's you might learn something." I whispered.

I saw Damon shake his head.

"Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this?" Caroline asked

"I'm working, Honey. Who's the date you just tried to sneak past me?" Liz asked

"Just some guy." Caroline said

"He's a little old fro you, don't you think?" Liz asked

"Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve. Yeah, I doubt that." Caroline said

I looked over to the door way to Stefan and Elena.

"HI, Mayor Lockwood." Elena said

"Hey. Hey, Guys, come on in." the Mayor said

"Where's your dad?" Liz asked

"Memphis with Stephen." Caroline said

She then walked away. I look over to see Damon staring at Stefan and Elena. Time files by and soon it is nighttime. I was walking around looking at all of the old items. I walk around and bump into Stefan and Elena who were looking at a set of wedding wings that were on loan from Elena's family.

"Your parents?" Stefan asked

"There's a lot of history here." Elena said

Jenna is walking around with a glass of champagne.

"Jenna." Logan said

"Hello, Logan. It's good to see you." Jenna said

Logan goes to huge Jenna but she steps back.

"I thought I might see you here." Jenna said

"You knew it." Logan said

"I dreaded." Jenna said

"But were secretly hoping." Logan said

"And now that I have…" Jenna said

Jenna turned to walk away. But Logan stopped her.

"Whoa, hey, not so fast. I know you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell." Logan said

"Your hairline's receding." Jenna said

"No, it's not. You want to have lunch?" Logan asked

"Nope." Jenna said

"You haven't changed a bit." Logan said

"Oh, yes, I have. I'm meaner now." Jenna said

Jenna then walked away. I was watching people so I didn't see Stefan and Elena walk up to me.

" 'The Founding Families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural Founder's Council Celebration.' Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names- Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked

I was going to say something when Damon bet me to the punch.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon said walking up with Caroline.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan said

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena said

"Yeah, who wouldn't want to learn about your guys past." I said

Which got me dirty looks from both Stefan and Damon.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline said

"mm-mmm" Damon said

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked

"Oh, uh…" Elena said

"I don't really dance." Stefan said

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon said

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked

"It's up to Stefan." Elena said

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline said

Caroline then grabs Stefan's arm and drags him away.

"I'll just be going now." I said

But Elena stopped me. Damon looked a little mad now.

"Or not." I said

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world - class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm… acting out, trying to punish Stefan." Damon said

"For what?" Elena asked

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Damon said

"Damon told you to ask me to dance. Didn't he?" Stefan asked

"Now why would he do that?" Caroline asked

"Would you like one?" Stefan asked

Grabbing two glass of Champagne.

"Ok, just tell me if you see my mom." Caroline said

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here -." Damon said

"The Battle of Willow Creek." Elena and I said

"Right." Damon said

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Elena said

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be Union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the Confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon said

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Elena asked

"A woman, I guess." Damon said

"Doesn't it always come down to the love of a women?" I asked

"Look I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just… I hope you two can work it out." Elena said

"I hope so, too." Damon said

Elena then walked away leaving me with Damon.

"So how's the hole plan going?" I asked

"Fine for now. You look nice." Damon said

"Dose that mean I don't like nice every other time you see me." I said

I he looked taken back, so I walked away. I walked outside to see Vickie and Tyler sitting on a bench.

"So you want to dance?" Vickie asked

"Me dancing? Not pretty." Ty asked

"Maybe you could show me around I mean, this place is amazing." Vickie said

"Yeah, if you like living in a museum." TY said

"Maybe I should just strip naked and give Pastor Bill a lapp dance. I mean, that's why we're hiding in a corner all night, isn't it? You're scared of how I'm going to act? You afraid of what your parents are going to think about your date from the wrong side of the tracks? aAfriad I won't measure up to Nevaeh?" Vickie said

"I don't care about what they think." Tyler said

"Great. Let's go say hi." Vickie said

"Knock if off." Ty said

"Or we could just, you know, sneak up to you bedroom. As long as nobody sees us, right?" Vickie said

"Vicki, I swear…" Ty said

"What's a mater, TY? You scared to stand up to your mommy? It's pretty pathetic." Vicki said

Vicki grabbed Tyler they started to walk away when Carol showed up.

"We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. It's Vicki, right? Matt's sister." Carol siad

"Yes, ma'am." Vicki said

"You'll have to forgive my son's rudness. He gets it from his father." Caorl said

"Well, that's ok, Mrs. Lockwod. Tyler and I were just saying good night." Vicki said

Vicki then walks away. Tyler goes to follow her but his mom stops her.

"That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party." Carol said

I walked back inside, and over to Elena then Damon joined us and we walked over to Stefan and Caroline.

"What'd we miss." Damon said

"We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?" Stefan asked

I laughed.

"No, thanks, I'll pass." Damon said

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena asked

"Absolutely." Stefan said

"They look so cute together." Caroline said

"Don't talk, please." Damon said

"Be nice Damon." I said

Inside Jenna's Pov:

"Don't shoot. I'm going to need a refill." Logan said

"Shooting implies caring." I said

"Feigned indifference. I like it." Logan said

"I'm over the banter, Logan. I'd really rather you just left me alone." I said

"I'm sorry, Jenna. About your sister." Logan said

"Thank you." I said

"Came to the Funeral." Logan said

"I know. I saw you." I said

"Yeah, I didn't want to push my way in, but I wanted to be there for you. And when I heard you were staying in Mystic Falls, I thought maybe… weel, maybe I could have a second chance to make things right." Logan said

"Her name was Monica, wasn't it?" I asked

Back outside Nevaeh's Pov:

"I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy." Stefan said

"No, actually, he was on good behavior. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. And it all goes back to Katherine." Elena said

"Hmm." Stefan said

"So tell me about her. What happened?" Elena asked

"It's not something I like to talk about." Stefan said

"I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same." Elena said

"I know. Thank you." Stefan said

"The truth is, Stefan…I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it of you would open up to me." Elena said

"Damon said something, ddin't he? He likes to play games and cause trouble, Elena." Stefan said

"This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine." Elena said

"Let it go. I don't want to talk about it." Stefan said

"Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me." Elena said

"Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me." Stefan said

"Well, then I guess it's working." Elena said

She then walked away.

"Damon 1 Stefan 0" I said

I walked off and followed Elena.

"This is my fault. I planned doubt. I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie said

"It's not you fault." I said

"I just - I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty. " Elena said

"Elena, honey, here you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection." Carol said

"oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere." Elena said

"I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it. Nevaeh can I speak with you." Carol said

"Of course." I said

I got up and followed Carol. I could tell she wanted to talk about Tyler. I was right we spent the next few minutes talk about why Tyler and I were no longer together, and why we should be together. When we were done talking I walked down the a hall and sat down on a chair. I was sucked out of my body and was standing next to Damon.

"Sup Damon." I said

He jumped I scared a vampire point for me.

"I really wish you would stop doing that." Damon said

"Where have you been?" Caroline asked walking up the stairs

"Ah. Looking for you." Damon said

We walked down the hall and into a room.

"Your brother barely danced with me for five minutes - " Caroline said

"Ok, just a minute. Stand right… there." Damon said

Damon then grabbed a box and moved it so it was in the light. He opened and popped some board back and grabbed something. Out of the box.

"Um, you're not supposed to touch." Caroline said

There was this yellow or orange jem in Damon's hand.

"What is that?" Caroline asked

"It's a very important crystal." Damon said

"Well, how did you know that it was there?" Caroline asked

"Because he put it there." I said

"When?" Caroline asked

"A long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking it back, thanks to you." Damon said

"Well, what's it for?" Caroline asked

"Never you mind." Damon said

"You can't just steal it." Caroline said

"It's not stealing if it's mine. Come on." Damon said

"Well…" Caroline said

I was then sucked someplace else.

"Vodka tonic." Logan said

Logan must have a death wish, because there he goes trying to hit on Jenna again.

"Ok, I know that this is probably going to be strike three, but I hope you can see it for what it is." Logan said

"And what is it?" Jenna asked

"Persistence. Groveling, commitment. Take you pick." Logan said

"I fled town because of you. Fled." Jenna said

"I was young and stupid, and then things changed. Life got…real. You'd know that better than anyone." Logan said

"Hypothetically speaking, if allowed, how would you make things right?" Jenna asked

"Well, more groveling, of course. A recap of the past few years spent soul searching. Cheese fries." Logan said

"Obvious." Jenna said

"I know my audience." Logan said

"Yes to lunch. Call me." Jenna said

I was sucked back into my body and went looking for Bonnie but found Carol yelling at some more man.

"Look around. What's missing? The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen." Carol said

"Bitch." Bonnies says

I see Bonnie look at the candles and try to light them nothing happens so she turns away. She starts to leave but turns back around and see that all of the candles have lit up.

"Way to go Bonnie." I said

"You saw that?" Bonnie asked

"That was amazing Bonnie." I said

"Just don't tell anyone." Bonnie said

"I won't." I said

Bonnie left the room. I shook my head and headed to the bathroom. I found Elena also walking into the bathroom.

"Elena." I said

"Hey, Nevaeh." Elena said

We walked into the bathroom and saw Caroline fixing her make-up.

"Hey." Elena said

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked

"Really. Care." I said

"Great. Just great." Elena said

"really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes…" Caroline said

Elena looks at Caroline and sees something.

"What is that?" Elena asked

"Hmm? (Elena tries to lift her scarf up.) Don't." Caroline said

"Really Elena leave Care only." I said

Elena lifts the scarf and see Damon's bite marks on her.

"Oh god, Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked

"Nothing, okay?" Caroline

"That is nothing. It just…My mom would kill me." Caroline said

Elena pulls down her shawl and sees another bite mark on her back.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena asked

"No. Of course not. Just leave me alone. Okay, Elena?" Caroline said

"Elena. Just leave her alone." I said

Elena leave the room and I follow she finds Damon and walks up to him. She pushes him.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." Elena said

Elena walk off. I move and stand behind a tree.

"Damon you need to go. Go back to the Boarding House. Don't wait or go to Caroline. Damon just go." I said

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Damon said

I turned and left. I stayed close to Damon, I saw him go to Caroline.

"You are so stupid." I said

I follow him but stay hidden. Damon drags Caroline, she turns around and face him.

"Don't. She took it off and I got flustered, okay? I didn't know what to say. But I swear, okay I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me." Caroline said

Damon goes behind Caroline and wraps his arm around her waist.

"You make me crazy, you know what? It's okay. I forgive you." Damon said

"I swear I didn't say-" Caroline said

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Unfortunately… I am so over you now." Damon said

He bites her. But they both fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" Damon asked

"You know, I couldn't spike your drink… So I spiked hers." Stefan said

Stefan grabbed Damon and sped off. I walked over and sat down next to Caroline and waited for her to wake up. I saw the crystal next Caroline and picked it up. Elena started walking towards us. Caroline wakes up just as Elena gets to us.

"Caroline? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?" Elena asked

"Yeah. I'm fine." Caroline said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah." Caroline said

"Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked

"I'm fine." Caroline said

"No. You're shaking. Caroline - what-" Elena said

"I'm fine." Caroline said

"Caroline, come here, come here." Elena said

Caroline starts to cry. Elena and I hug her. Caroline and Elena leave I go inside and wait. Since Jake was out of town I was going to the council meeting. I heard them talking so I opened the doors and walked in. Everything went quite.

"Oh don't stop on my account." I said

"Nevaeh, I didn't know you were coming." Mr. Lockwood said

"Jake called asked me to fill in." I said

"Okay. Thank you for staying so late." Mr. Lockwood said

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Liz asked

"She claims it's packed away in her parents' things." Carol said

"It's not." I said

"Then where is it?" Mr. Lockwood asked

"Elena gave it to Jeremy because it's supposed to be passed down from father to son." I said

"I can get it." Logan said

"Good. We're going to need it." Liz said

"Are you sure?" Mr. Lockwood asked

"Five bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain." Liz said

"They've come back." Logan said

"Let's hope this goes better than it did the last time this town had vampires." I said

With that I got up and left.


	6. Chapter 5 You're Undead to Me

I made it home after the meeting and got changed for bed. Happy because I didn't have to deal with Damon tonight or see anything happen in the mirror. I put the crystal in the safe that was in the library. I headed to bed ready for the next day.

\- Next Day -

I woke up the next day and headed to Caroline's. When I got there I headed inside and saw Bonnie sitting on the bed and Caroline sitting at her vanity.

"Hey. Caroline. How are you feeling?" I asked

"Good." Caroline said

"What do you remember?" Bonnie asked

"I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me." Caroline said

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked

"Can we just not talk about it, ok? Don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal." Caroline said

"Bonnie, what are doing with that candle?" I asked

"Um…nothing." Bonnie said

With that we left Caroline's and headed to school. I stayed with Bonnie. We headed over to Elena.

"Hey E." I said

"Hey." she said

We talked for a little bit till we heard Caroline.

"The sexy suds car wash tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well not al the band. Just ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." Caroline said

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena said

"She's in denial." Bonnie said

"Major denial." I said

"Hey." Stefan said as he walked over to us.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere else." Bonnie said

"Yeah so do I." I said

I walked away but still listened in I wanted to know how he was going to cover up for Damon being MIA.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." Stefan said

"No worries. I'll live." Elena said

"I was dealing with Damon." Stefan said

"And did you…deal with Damon?" Elena asked

"Yes. Yeah." Stefan said

"For four days?" Elena asked

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please." Stefan asked

"Sure. When?" Elena asked

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock?" Stefan asked

"Ok." Elena said

I saw Caroline walking towards them so I followed her.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." Caroline said

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan said

"When is he coming back?" Caroline asked

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Stefan said

He then walked away. I followed him. I caught up with him we were now outside.

"You know you made it sound like you killed Damon." I said

"That is basically what I am doing." Stefan said

"You know it won't work. And once he is out it will only cause more problems." I said

"You don't know that." Stefan said

"Yes I do. I know everything. The past, the present, and the future. Just be careful, and make sure you have a Plan B and C and D." I said

I then ran off towards my next class. School went by pretty fast today. I headed to the Grill to wait for the fireworks. But instead I saw Elena playing pool with Matt. I listened in on their conversation.

"And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up." Elena said

"I'm not going to lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." Matt said

"Yeah." Elena said

Elena phone rings but she doesn't answer it.

"How late is he?" Matt asked

"Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you." Elena said

She the shoot the cue ball.

"Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything." Matt said

"Ok. Here goes - What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?" Elena asked

"Why? What's he done?" Matt asked

"Not any one thing…" Elena said

I stop listening and take out my phone and call Stefan.

"Hello." Stefan said

"Hey it's Nevaeh you might want to hurry and get to the Grill." I said

I then hung up the phone, and went back to eavesdropping on Elena and Matt. Stefan then walks through the doors.

"Talk to who? I'm so sorry that I'm late." Stefan said

"What happened?" Elena asked

"I got held up." Stefan said

"Is everything ok?" Elena asked

"There was this thing with my uncle." Stefan said

"And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?" Elena asked

"Ok. You two have fun." Matt said

"I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable." Stefan said

"What was unavoidable?" Elena asked

Elena goes to leave.

"Elena, please…" Stefan said

"No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful the you're to afraid to tell me?" Elena asked

I get up and walk over.

"Elena 1, Stefan 0." I said

A old man walked up to Stefan.

"I know you. My God." the old man said

"I'm sorry." Stefan said

"I know you. How can it be?" the old man asked

"I think you have the wrong person, sir." Stefan said

"You haven't aged a day." the old man said

"I'm sorry. Excuse me. Hey, can we…can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?" Stefan asked

Stefan starts pushing Elena towards the door away from the old man.

"Wait, what was that?" Elena asked

"I-I don't know, un, nothing." Stefan said

"Right, nothing. Ok, um… I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me." Elena said

Elena then leaves.

"Elena 2, Stefan 0." I said

"Really. Neveah." Stefan said

"Yes really, I called and told you to hurry. Let me guess you were late because Zach picked on Damon and you had to save Zach." I said

Stefan looked away.

"Would you like my help with Elena?" I asked

"Yes." Stefan said

"She like grand gesture of romance. So do something that shows that you like her. Go ask Jeremy what her favorite meal is and then make it for her. I mean someone of your age does know how to cook." I said

"Yes I know how to cook." Stefan said

"Good. Now then go find Jeremy." I said

I headed home. I sat down in the library and just watched for a while. I saw Logan talking to Liz. Then Jeremy talking to Elena. Who walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see Stefan making Chicken Parmesan. I laid back and cleared my mind.

Now I was standing in the Salvatore basement in Damon's cell.

"Damon." I said

"Ne-veah." Damon said

"In the flesh so to speak." I said

"I don't think you are here to save me." Damon said

"No, because I warned you. But you didn't listen. But I will give you something." I said

I leaned down and kissed him. I came back up and I could see it take effect.

"Don't waste it." I said

Then I made my projection end. I was tired and I knew tomorrow was going to be a long day so I went up stairs and to bed.

\- Next Day -

I woke up and got ready for the Sexy Suds Car Wash. Yay me. When I arrived I made to Caroline.

"Where do you want?" I asked

"With me." Caroline said

"Okay." I said

Elena arrives.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya later. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Caroline said

"No we are not." Elena and I said

Stefan arrives.

"Hi." Stefan said

"Hi." I said

"Hey." Elena said

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline said

She then walked away.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked

"And judge." Elena said

"Yeah." I said

"Wow." Stefan said

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." Elena said

"I think you have to go first." Stefan said

"Eww." I said

"Ok." Elena said

Elena pulls off her shirt but has trouble getting it off. Stefan has to help.

"Ok, im - sorry, so not sexy. Ugh." Elena said

"I disagree." stefan said

"Dang you guys are gross today." I said

They kiss.

"Really guys. I'm going to find Caroline. Since I'm stuck being her butt buddy today." I said

"Oh. Sorry Nevaeh." Elena said

"Have fun with that." Stefan said

I head off to find Caroline. I knew Damon was going to try something today, since Stefan wasn't at the house. As I was looking for Caroline I saw Matt looking Elena and Stefan and Bonnie scolding him. Then Tiki says something and Bonnie use her powers and splashes Tiki with water.

"Nice Bonnie." I whisper.

I sit down next Caroline and help her with money and anything else she might need. Elena comes over to us.

"Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things." Elena said

"V and I will go get them. Mind the money." Caroline said

Caroline grabs my wrist and pulls me behind her as we head into the school. We are walking through the halls of the school. When she stops and we head outside and towards the woods, then to the Salvatore Boarding House. We enter the house. Caroline heads down stairs and I sit down on the couch. But linsten on what is about to happen in the cellar.

"Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me." Damon said

"Damon? Damon? Oh, my god/ What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline asked

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please." Damon said

"You bite me." Caroline said

"You liked it. Remember?" Damon said

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" Caroline said

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." Damon said

"What am I about to do?" Caroline asked

"You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door." Damon said

"No. No. Get out of here. Run. Run." Zach yelled

I hear Caroline run up stairs. Then the snapping sound of someone's neck. Damon runs up stairs and tries to catch Caroline, but the sun burns him.

"That was a nice trick you did. Getting Caroline here." I said

I got up and shut the curtain.

"Neveah, why didn't you stop her?" Damon asked

"Because she is my friend. Killing Zach was a bad move." I said

"And why is that?" Damon said

"Because it's going to piss off Stefan." I said

Damon said something but I didn't hear, I was no longer standing in the Salvatore living but back at the car wash.

"Sweeper duty." Tiki said

"What?" Bonnie said

"We have to clean the pavement." Tiki said

"It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean." Bonnie said

"But not dry." Tiki said

"And I'm doing this why?" Bonnie asked

"Caroline and Neveah bailed, so that leaves me in charge. Fabulous." Tiki said

Bonnie being new and unused to her powers makes a trail of water catch fire and which leads to a car. Stefan runs over to her.

"Bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie. Hey." Stefan said

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked

"You were in some kind of a trance." Stefan said

"Did I do this?" Bonnie asked

"I think so, yeah." Stefan said

I then find my self back at the boarding house. Damon still standing in the same place.

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked

"What happened?" I asked

"You were here then gone. You left in balls of light." Damon said

I smiled.

"I orbed. I really did it." I said

I jumped up and down. The sun set soon after that. Damon grabbed my arm and I used my ability which is Hyper Speed. To get Damon to the grave yard. Once we arrived he bite Vicki first, then the others.

"Hey, Damon. Just a little heads up Elena knows." I said

"Things are going to get intersiting." Damon said

"I have a bad feeling that nothing is going to be the same." I said


	7. AN What Nevaeh is

This is going to start off as a Damon love story then it is going to become a Klaus one if you think I should not change. Let me know.

Name: Nevaeh la Volta

Age: 17

Powers: As the story goes on the powers will become stronger and start to show. Most, well all most all of her powers come from Charmed.

Advanced Telekinesis - An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of sheer telekinetic energy.

Apportation - The ability to teleport objects or people through space.

Astral Projection - The ability to project the consciousness into an astral form outside of the body.

Atmokinesis - The ability to control and manipulate all various aspects of the weather at will.

Audible Inundation - The power to overwhelm someone's mind with voices.

Augmentation - The ability to enhance one's and other's abilities.

Banishing - The ability to cast someone out and forbid them from returning.

Black Orbing - A form of teleportation (When she is pissed or evil)

Black Telekinetic Orbing The ability to teleport objects through the use of black orbs. (When she is pissed or evil)

Blood Boiling - The ability to increase blood temperature to a boiling point. (When she is pissed or evil)

Calling - The ability to call or summon inanimate objects into one's hand at will.

Camouflage - The ability to magically change one's physical appearance to match their surroundings.

Catoptromancy - The ability to see distant people or places through mirrors.

Channeling - The ability to take control of and use the powers of others.

Chronokinesis - The ability to control and manipulate time in all directions

.Clairaudience - The ability to hear what people outside natural hearing range are saying inside one's mind.

Cloning - The ability to duplicate oneself Combustive Orbing - The ability to channel orbs into another object or being, causing combustion.

Conjuration - The ability to instantly create matter from nothing.

Conjuring the Elements - The ability to conjure and control the elements of earth, fire, wind, water, and even lightning.

Crushing - The power to surround an object or power with a force that ultimately squashes it.

Cursing - The ability to enchant an object or person, and produce highly negative effects.

Deflection - The ability to deflect the active powers of others.

Deviation - The ability to return attacks back to where they came.

Discord - The ability to create conflict between people.

Divination - The practice of predicting the future.

Dream Leaping - The ability to project into peoples dreams and manipulate them.

Empathy - The ability to feel others' feelings and channel them, as well as to copy other's powers.

Enchantment - The ability to bestow magical powers on an object or an individual.

Enhanced Intution - The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs. Most often this ability is developed from psychic powers such as. Premonition

Enhanced Senses - The ability to have extremely advanced senses.

Fear Amplification - The ability to amplify another being's fear.

Fear Projection - A powerful ability to project others' fears to reality. It is associated with Fear Amplification.

Fireballs - The ability to generate balls of fire. / Fire Throwing - The ability to throw streams of fore from the hands

Flaming - A fire-based form of teleportation, mostly used by upper-level demons./ Flame - Fading - A type of teleportation. A combination of Flaming and Fading.

Force Blasts - The ability to generate blasts of force that send the target flying through the air.

Force Fields - The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force.

Glamouring - The ability to change appearance to look like another person by creating an illusion around the user.

Healing - The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person is evil or has already died.

Hope Reading - The ability to read someone's hope.

Hyper Speed - The ability to move extremely fast.

Hypnosis - The ability to put someone in a submissive trance.

Illusion Casting - The ability to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings.

Immortality - The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases.

Immunity - The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm.

Invincibility - Protects the possessor from any physical or magical harm.

Incineration - The ability to kill someone by setting him on fire.

Invisibility - The ability to become unseen by the naked eye.

Inspire Creativity - The ability to create and direct creativity with one's presence.

Knowledge Absorption - The ability to psychically absorb knowledge from other people.

Life Draining - The ability to drain the life force out of someone.

Light Darts- The ability to generate tiny, small darts of energy that burn the target upon contact.

Literary Manipulation - The power to absorb all information a book contains.

Memory Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the memories of others, such as erasing and altering them.

Mind Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the minds of others.

Molecular Manipulation - The ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level.

Acceleration - The power to speed up molecules, causing objects to heat up, melt or burn.

Combustion- The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they combust.

Deceleration - The ability to slow down the molecules of an object or being.

Dispersion - The ability to utterly destroy an object or being by ripping it apart on a molecular level.

Immobilization - The ability to slow down the movement of molecules, leaving the being or object immobilized.

Necrokinesis - The ability to cause instant death.

Necromancy - The ability to manipulate death, spirits and the Undead.

Omnilingualism - The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training.

Orbing - The ability to teleport through use of blue and white orbs. (When she is not mad or Evil)

Orb Shield - A form of ; the ability to create a protective bubble from orbs.

Photokinesis - The ability to produce and manipulate light.

Potion Making - The ability to make potions.

Power Extraction - The ability to temporarily strip magical powers from other beings without absorbing the power.

Power Manipulation - The ability to manipulate magical powers in various ways.

Power mimicry - The ability to permanently copy a witch's powers and abilities if they are used on you.

Power Negation - The ability to prevent the powers of others activate when the user wants to use them.

Power Replication - The ability to temporarily copy and use the powers of another being.

Power Stripping - The ability to temporarily or permanently strip one's powers.

Premonition - The ability to receive a vision about the future of an object or person with or without touching them or those.

Pressurization - The ability to induce high pressure on someone's skull

.Projection- The ability to project a desire to reality

Invisibility - The ability to make people and objects invisible.

Levitation - The ability to levitate other people and objects.

Thought - The ability to conjure thoughts and imagination into reality.

Psychic Reflection - The ability to channel a person's emotions and memories then reflect them back onto the their mind; overloading their mind. An advanced aspect of Empathy.

Psychokinesis -The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than telekinesis.

Regeneration - The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

Releasing Repression - The ability to tap into other people's repressed emotions and absorb it, freeing the suppressed emotion.

Remote Beaming - The ability to send and call another person to and from a specific location instead of having to beam with them

Remote Orbing - The ability to send and call another person to and from a specific location instead of having to orb with them.

Retrocognition - The ability to see the past in the form of a vision or premonition.

Scrying - One of the basic abilities of a witch , the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person.

Sensing - The ability to sense the location of other people.

Shapeshifting - The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body

Sleep Induction - The power to put others to sleep with the wave of the hand or via a potion.

Spell Casting - The ability to cash spells.

Suggestion - The ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will.

Super Strength - The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina.

Telekinesis - The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands.

Telematerialization - The ability to use telekinesis in such a way as to teleport objects.

Telepathy - The ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others.

Temporal Stasis - The ability to slow or stop the flow of time itself.

Time Travel - The ability to travel through time and space.


	8. Chapter 6 Lost Girls

"I can't believe I'm here helping you." I said

He left the bodies. I used another one of my abilities which is called Flame throwing/ fire balls. To set the bodies on fire. Damon took out his phone and called Stefan.

"Hello?" Stefan asked

'I want my ring." Damon said

"Where are you?" Stefan asked

"I'm at a sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" Damon asked

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?" Stefan asked

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, see whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy." Damon said

Damon walked over to me.

"You're being careless. How any more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?" Stefan asked

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?" Damon asked

"I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him" Stefan said

"…Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?" Damon asked

"Not happening." Stefan said

"You know Nevaeh taste amazing. She might have some powers, but can't do anything when you come up behind her." Damon said

"Stefan, help." I said

"I'll get it back, but I need time. Don't hurt Nevaeh." Stefan said

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or when I'm done with Neveah I'll stop by Elena's." Damon said

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen." Stefan said

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart." Damon said

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?" Stefan asked

"Just get it." Damon said

Damon hung up the phone. I moved over to where Vicki was to see that she was still alive.

"Damon Vicki is still alive." I said

Damon made his way over to me.

"You just don't wanna die, do you?" Damon asked

Damon grabbed Vicki, then he grabs me and runs us back to the boarding house.

"You do know I have daylight rings. I actually have a copy of your ring." I said

"I know. But I want mine." Damon said

Damon laid Vicki down on the couch. Then walked towards me.

"What are you doing? Damon don't…" I asked

Damon cut me off by kissing me. We kissed for a while. I pulled away.

"Damon we can't." I said

"And why not?" Damon asked

I pointed over to Vicki.

"Oh." Damon said

I was going to say something but my phone buzzed. It was a text from Elena.

I might need your help with something -E

Okay, does it have to do with Stefan? - I sent

Yes. You know what he is? - E

I'm with Damon - I sent

Are you okay? - E

You deal with your vampire I'll deal with mine- I sent

I heard someone walk up behind me.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked

"Texting Elena." I said

"About?" Damon asked

"She is having a thing with Stefan right now because she found out that you and him are creatures of the night." I said

"Oh I like that. Creatures of the night." Damon said

"Shut up." I said

"So what do you think they are talking about?" Damon asked

"You, him, the past… Katherine." I said

"Let me guess you want to know about Katherine." Damon said

"No. I know everything I need to know. Like how you and Stefan meet her while you were human. She complled him and not you. Her blood is what turned you. I also she is why you are back here, because you think she is under the church." I said

"You do know everything. How do you know that?" Damon asked

"I read her book." I said

"Her book?" Damon asked

"Yeah remember those bookcase in my liabray. (he nodded his head). Well every vampire that is still alive has a book. In that book is what they have done since they were turned." I said

"That's creepy." Damon said

"Yes, but helpful." I said

Damon and I talked a little bit more. I got a phone from Liz.

"Hello." I said

"Hey, we got more bodies in the cemerty they were burned." Liz said

"Do we have id's on them?" I asked

"Kind of we have Vicki's id but we don't know if she is one of the bodies." Liz said

"Okay. Call me when it's time to hunt." I said

"Do I want to know?" Damon asked

"No, I got it handle. I think Vicki is bleeding on the couch." I said

Damon walks over and see that I was right.

"Aw, don't get blood on the couch." Damon said

"Shut up. Please? I got you good, didn't I?" Damon asked

"She won't answer you. And can't help where she is bleeding." I said

"Well, you're not gonna be any fun today. I'm so gonna regret this." Damon said

He bite his wrist and puts it to her mouth. She struggles at first but end th end gives in.

"Drink up. Drink it up. There you go. Good girl that's it." Damon said

"Damon what have you done. You just gave vampire blood to drug addict." I yelled

Damon was going to say something but Vicki woke up.

"Vicki why don't you go take a shower." Damon said

"Okay. Nevaeh why are you wearing a bathing suit?" Vicki said

And with that she walked away. I looked down at my self.

"Why don't you go help her find the bathroom while I change." I said

Damon walked off and I conjured (Conjuration - The ability to instantly create matter from nothing) new clothes. Since the Salvatore's arrived in town I'm getting new abilities left and right. Some are good and others aren't so good. Damon came down stairs.

"That was fast I didn't even here you leave." Damon said

"Who said I left." I said

"What are you?" Damon asked

"Damon we had this conversation before, remember." I said

"Right." Damon said

He stepped towards me, I stepped back. He vamp sped to me and before I could push him back my force filed put itself up, and Damon went flying backwards into table.

"Sorry." I said

I went over to his liquor table and poured him a glass of bourbon. Then took it over to him.

"Here." I said

He took it and drank it. I walked over and sat ont eh couch. He got him self another glass and turned on the music. A few mintues passed and Vicki came back down stairs.

"Oh, man. That shower was so great. What did you give me?" Vicki asked

"Of course. You wake in someone's house and the first question you ask is about what he gave you." I said

"Don't mind her. I gave you some blood. You loved it." Damon said

"I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?" Vicki asked

"Now you ask." I said

Vicki glared at me.

"We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and bought you here, gave you some blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down." Damon said

"Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good." Vici said

"Only if I can." Damon said

Damon bites his wrist and gave it to Vicki to feed while he drinks from her wrist.

"That is so gross." I said

One hour later

I was still sitting on Damon's couch, but know I had a drink. I was getting up to get the bottle when my phone rang.

"Hello." I said

"Nevaeh it's Liz we have the watch and it's ready to go." Liz said

"Okay we do this tonight." I said

"I will let the council know." Liz said

I hung up the phone. I went to grab the bourbon bottle but Damon grab it first.

"Damon give it back." I said

"Aren't you to young to drink?" Damon asked

"Aren't you to old." I said

He turned around, to walk away but I ran up behind him and jumped on his back. I reached for the bottle.

"What are you two doing?" Vicki asked

I hoped off with the bottle in hand.

"Nothing." I said

"I am so over Tyler. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no I was never as good as Nevaeh, I would never measure up. Now, Jeremy on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that." Vicki said

"Jeremy, huh? Elena's brother?" Damon asked

"No the other Jeremy. Of course Elena's brother." I said

"Yeah, yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and… Hey, is Nevaeh really your girlfriend.? You're, like, totally cool and so hot. (looks at me.) you are a really lucky girl." Vicki said

"I know I am." Damon said

"Don't you wanna be in love?" Vicki asked

"I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated." Damon said

"Except when it isn't." Vicki said

"No more talking. Let's dance." Damon said

They danced for a while then slowed down. And started slow dancing.

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering." Vicki said

"Your life is so pathetic." Damon said

"Damon be nice." I said

"Yeah. I mean. I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, I just come up blank." Vicki said

"You are so damaged." Damon said

"Yep." Vicki said

"I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem." Damon said

"Nope, none." Vicki said

"I think I know what can help you." Damon said

"So what's that?" Vicki asked

"Death." Damon said

Damon then snaps her neck.

"Damon what the hell." I yelled

"I was being nice like you said." Damon said

"Oh no this is not my fault. You fed her your blood like it was a drug, then you snap her neck, for what?" I yelled

I turned to leave but Damon vamp sped in front of me.

"You're not leaving." Damon said

"Yes. I am." I said

Damon moved at me I used Psychic Reflection (The ability to channel a person's emotions and memories then reflect them back onto the their mind; overloading their mind. An advanced aspect of Empathy).

Damon fell to his knees. I ran out of the room. And all the way to where I knew Elena was which was her house. I got there the same time as Elena and Stefan.

"Hey guys." I said

"Nevaeh." Elena and Stefan said

Elena walked over and hugged me. She looked me over for injures.

"Elena, I'm fine but I have to tell you something." I said

I was about to tell her when Stefan turned and walked into the house. Elena and I looked at each other then headed inside. We walk inside to see Matt over by Jeremy and Vicki.

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"She's really messed up." Matt said

"That's a understatement. Stefan, she was with me and Damon." I said the last part in a whisper

"Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on." Stefan said

Matt and Jeremy take Vicki upstairs.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked

"Yeah. Damon." I said

"What?" Elena asked

"She's transitioning." Stefan said

"Transitioning to what?" Elena asked

"A vampire." Stefan and I said

"What?" Elena asked

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." Stefan said

"H-how does she do that?" Elena asked

"She has to feed on human blood." Stefan said

"And what is she's doesn't?" Elena asked

"She'll die." Stefan said

"She only has a few hours left." I said

"She's upstairs with him right now." Elena said

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet." Stefan said

"Damon probably told her, but she probably didn't believe him." I said

"Okay. So when is she gonna know?" Elena asked

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice." Stefan said

"The same choice you made?" Elena asked

Vicki ran down stairs, and out the front door. Jeremy and Matt also came down the stairs.

"Vick. Vick." Matt yelled

"She was fine, and then she just… she just freaked out." Jeremy said

"I can track her." Stefan said

"Go." Elena said

I walked over to Elena.

"Elena there are people out there looking to kill vampires." I said

"They could kill, Stefan." Elena said

"Or Vicki." I said

"Right." Elena said

I headed to leave but the doorbell rang. Elena walked up behind me. She opened the door and there stood Damon.

"Bye." I said

I pushed passed him. Once I was out the door I used hyper speed to get to the cemetery. I could fell the spell coming off the compass. I used Power Negation (The ability to prevent the powers of others activate when the user wants to use them.)

to mess with the compass. I then used clairaudience (The ability to hear what people outside natural hearing range are saying inside one's mind). I ran towards the noise hoping it was either Vicki or Stefan. As luck would have it was both.

"Vicki." Stefan said

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember you. The hospital, it's all coming back." Vicki said

"Don't mean to brag but she doesn't remember the rooftop which means point me." I said

"Really. Nevaeh. I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you." Stefan said

"He said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?" Vicki asked

"You'll fade quickly… and then it'll all just be over." Stefan said

"I'll be dead." Vicki said

"If you pick to feed and live as a vampire I'll help you Vicki." I said

"I don't want this." Vicki said

"I know, it'll be ok. You're gonna be ok. I can help you." Stefan said

"Is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you take me home?" Vicki asked

"Yes." I said

I held out my hand to Vicki. She reaches up to take it. But there are gunshots, I looked over to see Stefan on the ground.

"Ahh." Stefan noised

"No." Vicki yelled

Before I could do anything Logan dropped to the ground. Damon standing behind him. I used Psychokinesis (The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than telekinesis) to get to the bullets out.

"Damon where is Vicki?" I asked

I hear a noise I look over to see Vicki drinking Logan's blood.

"No. No. Vicki." Stefan said

"I'm sorry." Vicki said

"Oops." Damon said

I pick up the compass and hand it to Damon, Vicki runs off.

"You guys go find Vicki I'll deal with this." I said

The nodded their heads and vamp speed off.

I took out my phone and called Liz.

"Hello." Liz said

"Hey, bad new and worse news which do you want first?" I asked

"Bad new." Liz said

"Logan is dead. Now for the worse the watch is gone." I said

"Oh my god. Where are you?" Liz asked

"In the cemetery." I said

"We will be there soon." Liz said

I hung up the phone it took the Liz and the others only a few seconds to show up. After that was done I headed to Elena's after receiving a text about her and Stefan.


	9. Chapter 7 Haunted

I stayed with Elena till she fell asleep. I blinked and found myself next to Damon and Stefan.

"Sup." I said

Stefan slipped and fell from the tree.

"That was funny." Damon said

I turned from looking at Stefan to see Tyler walking to his car.

"All right, later, man." Tyler said

"See you, bro." someone said

Tyler gets in his car. Vicki is there.

"Hi, Ty." Vicki said

"Whoa, Vicki? Everyone's looking for you." Tyler said

"I know." Vicki said

"What's wrong. Vick?" Tyler said

"I'm so cold." Vicki said

"You're on drugs? Everyone thinks you're off on a bender." Tyler said

"I wish." Vicki said in a whisper

"What happened in those woods, Vicki? Those kids that were killed. What did you see?" Tyler asked

"I'm so scared." Vicki said

"Come here. It's okay. I'll take you home." Tyler said

"I can't control it." Vicki said

"Control what?" Tyler asked

"I am so hungry, Ty. And it won't go away." Vicki said

"I want it. I am so hungry, Ty." Vicki said

"Okay look, I'll get you something to eat. Just sit back. Look, let's just get you home, okay? Whoa. Vicki what is wrong with you?" Tyler asked

Vicki attacks Tyler. Stefan pulls her off of him in time. I walk up to Tyler.

"Aah. Let go of me." Vicki yelled

Damon showed up.

"What's going on here, Nevaeh? What's wrong with her?" Tyler asked

"She is just took a bad drug. They are trying to help her." I said

"I can help." Tyler said

"You don't talk." Damon said

"Screw you, dude." Tyler said

"Dude"? Really? "Dude"?" Damon said

"Damon, don't." Stefan said

"Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?" Damon asked

Tyler hits Damon.

"Ohh. Don't you hurt him." Vicki said

I grab Tyler's arm. I put my hand on his arm and moved it up and down.

"Tyler go home. Forget what you saw here tonight." I said

I got up and turned around.

"Stefan, grab Damon, and grab Vicki. And hold on tight." I said

They nodded. I grab Damon, and orbed us to the boarding house.

"I'll be back later. To help okay. I have to get back to Elena." I said

I blinked and was back at Elena's. I laid down and actually got a few hours got a few hours of sleep.

\- Morning -

Elena woke me up before she went to the bathroom. Elena opens the door to see Jeremy dressed and ready to leave.

"Sorry." Elena said

"Oh, no, it's cool, I'm done." Jeremy said

"You're up early. Where are you going?" Elena asked

"Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so..." Jeremy said

"Elena don't." I said

"Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?" Elena asked

"What? You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asked

"You shouldn't skip school/ if they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for." Elena said

"Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why." Jeremy said

With that he left the bathroom and headed downstairs.

"Elena lets just go to the boarding house and have Vicki call Matt and tell him she is okay." I said

"Good idea lets go." Elena said

I turned around and walked over to Elena's floor length move. I conjured new clothes.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Elena asked

"We will talk about it in the car. You ready to go?" I asked

I took Elena another 20 or so minutes to get ready. We walked down stairs and out the door and to her car, and got in. She pulled out of her driveway and headed to the Salvatore boarding house.

"So lets talk. How long have you known?" Elena asked

"I've known about vampires my entire life. A vampire killed my parents. I've known that Stefan and Damon were vampires the day I met them." I said

"Then why did you let me date Stefan?" Elena asked

"Because Stefan doesn't eat people, only bambi. As long as he doesn't have any human blood he is a good guy." I said

"Okay, what about Caroline and Damon." Elena said

"I warned Caroline that Damon was a bad guy. I also knew that Damon wouldn't kill Caroline. That Stefan would stop him before he did any real damage to her." I said

"Okay now what are you?" Elena asked

"I don't know. I guess you could categorize me a witch." I said

"So does that mean Bonnie's gram really isn't crazy." Elena said

"You are going to have to talk Stefan about that one." I said

"Okay." Elena said

We pulled into the drive way and got out and headed to the front door. Elena rang the door bell.

"Really E. Just open the door isn't like it's locked." I said

I reached forward to open the door, but it opened before I could. On the other side of the door was Damon.

"Yay, it's you." I said

"Good to see you to, Nevaeh." Damon said

"IS Stefan here?" Elena asked

"Yep." Damon said

"Where is he?" Elena asked

"And good morning to you, little miss "I'm on a mission."." Damon said

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" Elena asked

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" Damon asked

"I'm her bestfriend that's how." I said

"Plus, if you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." Elena said

"Yes, you would. But Nevaeh here has promised to kill me if I touch you. That and she has my heart literally." Damon said

"Yeah and don't forget it." I said

Grabbed Elena's hand and pushed past Damon, and headed inside. I head towards the noise. But Elena ho doesn't know I'm listening yells for Stefan.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena yells

"Yes." Stefan answers

"Where is Vicki?" Elena asked

"She's upstairs." Stefan said

"What happen now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. Hat do I tell him?" Elena asked

"I'm working with her, but's it's gonna take time. She's very volatile and impulsive personality." Stefan said

"Plus she is a drug addict. It's going to play a major part in how she responds to this. I could help take the edge off for a little bit." I said

"No, she needs to get used to that." Stefan said

"So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?" Elena asked

" I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe." Stefan said

"How long is that?" Vicki asked appearing out of no where

"We can talk about that later." Stefan said

"Hey, Vicki, how are you?" Elena asked

"Really Elena." I said

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" Vicki asked

Elena leaves the room and Stefan goes after her.

"Hey. Vicki." I said

"Hey, Nevaeh. Thank you." Vicki said

"For what? You hate me." I said

"No I never hated you jealous maybe. You had what I wanted, then when you no longer had him, he still wanted you. I remember you trying to protect me from Damon the night of the comet in the Grill. Then at the cemerty you were going to take me home and help me if I picked this.: Vicki said

"No problem. You know a cool thing now is that. You will forever look like this. You can any guy you want know. You will see the world change. Controlling the blood lust is on of the biggest trouble you will have a vampire. But once you conquer that. Everything will seem easy. Stefan and I will help." I said

"What about Damon?" Vicki asked

"Trust me you don't want Damon's help." I said

Vicki and I talked for a little bit more before we went to look for Stefan. He was a table we went and sat down. He got up and got a cup of coffee and bought it back for Vicki.

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch." Stefan said

"Well, what if I want to drink human blood?" Vicki asked

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at a time." Stefan said

I didn't say anything but I knew the way he was going about this would not work for Vicki but it was his choice.

 _Flashback_

 _"Stefan I know how to help Vicki." I said_

 _"No you don't ." Stefan said_

 _"Yes. I do. I have a book for a vampire that was a drug addict before he turned. The way you are going to do this isn't going to make things better for her only worse." I said_

 _"You don't know how to help her. Because you aren't a vampire. I am, so we are going to do this my way." Stefan said_

 _"You sound like Damon." I said_

"Oh, God. Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me." Vicki said

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki." Stefan said

"So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki asked

"This is going to be good." I said

"Not in a long time." Stefan said

"How long?" I asked

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior." Stefan said

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight that is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Vicki said

Vicki leaves the room.

"Told you your way wasn't going to work." I said

"I'm gong to, uh... I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick." Stefan said

Stefan leaves. And Vicki comes back.

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." Vicki said

Vicki then takes out her phone.

"Hmm, who are you calling?" Elena asked

"Jeremy." Vicki said

"Vicki, you cant's see Jeremy yet." I said

"Yet she can't see him anymore." Elena said

"Think you for the yet Nevaeh. Elena Don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see." Vicki said

"Even though you could hurt him?" Elena asked

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki said

"I know you think that but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now." Elena said

"Oh really? And how long have yo been preparing the "you're not good enough" speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing." Vicki said

"Vicki calm down. Breath." I said

Vicki calmed down a little.

"All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki." I said

"Or what?" Vicki asked

Vicki grabs Elena by the throat and pushes her against the wall.

"Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for fifteen years. Fifteen year and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think two seconds about ripping your little head off. You got it?" Vicki said

"Vicki deep breath though your mouth." I said

I stepped up next to Vicki, I put my hand on her arm I used the a power called Empathy (the ability to feel others' feelings and channel them, as well as to copy other's powers). I absorb her anger. She let Elena go and stepped back.

"Thanks Nevaeh." Vicki said

"No problem." I said

Vicki walked away. Stefan walked in and saw Elena on the floor.

"By the way, that is Nevaeh 1 Stefan 0." I said

I helped Elena stand up.

"She threatened me." Elena said

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And them you throw in her other issues..." Stefan said

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?" Elena asked

"There's no rule book." Stefan said

"Actually there is but you don't want my help." I said

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?" Elena asked

"A while. But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The things it it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire... it can all blur into one urge, hunger." Stefan said

"What does that mean?" Elena asked

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him." Stefan said

"Or worse." Elena said

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan said

"I need to get going. So does Nevaeh." Elena said

"Elena..." Stefan said

"Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take." Elena said

Elena grabs my hand and drags me out of the house.

"Elena slow down." I said

"No." She said

We got in the car and Elena drove off. She stopped by my house, and dropped me off. I got inside and planned on going straight to bed, but instead got a phone call from Caroline.

"Hello." I said

"I want you to go upstairs put a costume on and come to the high school." Caroline said

"I;m so tired." I said

"Come Nevaeh." Caroline said

"You are so lucky that you are my best friend." I said

"Yay. See you soon." Caroline said

I hung up the phone and headed upstairs. I found to outfits a weird Sleeping Beauty dress or a assassin outfit. So I just randomly picked one. I quickly changed and headed to my car. I got in and drove tot eh school. I parked the car and got out and made my way toward Caroline and Bonnie.

"Wow you look hot." Caroline said

"Thank you." I said

"No problem." Caroline said

Caroline, Bonnie, and I talked, and did a few things. I we walking when Tyler walked up to us.

"Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special." Tyler said

"No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving." Bonnie said

"Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." Caroline said

"I want some." I said

Tyler handed me a cup.

"Damn Nevaeh you are looking good." Tyler said

"Thank you. Bye Tyler." I said

I walked away and ran into Elena.

"Hey Elena. What's up." I said

Matt walked up to use.

"Nice costume Nevaeh. Elena went with last year's costume too, huh?" Matt asked

"Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago." Elena said

"Me neither. And you're going as.. you?" Matt asked Jeremy

"He's not talking to me right now. We got into a fight." Elena said

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got hone. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight." Matt said

"She's here?" I asked

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire." Matt said

"You don't say." I said

"Where did Jeremy go?" Elena asked

"Elena what's the matter?" Matt asked

"I... I've gotta find him." Elena said

"I'll help." I said

We walked away from Matt.

"Hey, Elena yo go that way, I'll go this way." I said

"Okay." Elena said

I walked away form her and into a classroom. I found a Matt of the school on the wall. I took it off the wall and laid it out on a desk. I conjured my crystal. I used a ability called Scrying (one of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person). It landed on a classroom that was down the hall. I put the map and crystal in my bag and headed towards the classroom. I walked in to find Stefan and Vicki.

"What, you're following me now?" Vicki asked

"You didn't really give me much of a choice." Stefan said

"Let me out of here." Vicki said

"Look what I found." I said

"Nevaeh help." Vicki said

"I want to, but Stefan is right at the moment. You shouldn't be here. Crowds like this, it makes it even harder for you to keep yourself under control. You are to new." I said

"I'm fine." Vicki said

"Really?" I asked

"Mmm Hmm." Vicki said

"No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling light headed or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you." Stefan said

"Wow Stefan never thought you had such evil thoughts" I said

"Only when comes to blood, and Damon." Stefan said

"That was actually funny." Vicki said

"Let's go. Vicki, I want to tell you that most new vampires would have killed someone by now at a place with this many people. So the fact everyone is still alive is something you should be proud of." I said

"Thank you, for the confidence you have in me." Vicki said

"No problem." I said

We were headed for the exit when we saw Elena. She saw us and came over.

"I have a bad feeling." I said

"Thank god." Elena said

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked

"I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried." Elena said

I saw Matt coming our way.

"Great." I said

"What's goin' on?" Matt asked

"Hey, uh, everything's fine." Stefan said

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicki said

"No. Vicki, don't do this." I said

"Matt, he won't leave me alone." Vicki said

"You need to back off, man." Matt said

"Matt, it's...it's okay." Elena said

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" Matt asked

"Stefan. She's gone." I said

I closed my eyes, cleared my mind, and focused on Vicki. Anything would be better than this, i was about to give up when i got a Premonition (the ability to receive a vision about the future of an object or person with or without touching them or those) of Vicki. She was by the buses and was with Jeremy. I opened my eyes and ran that way. I got outside.

"Vicki." I yelled

No one answered I listened for them.

"Okay. Yeah. Ow. You're taking that costume a little too far. What? What is it? Vicki. Vicki! What the hell?! Oh, my god. No. Stop. No. Ah." I heard Jeremy

I headed towards them but Elena runs over to them she has a wooden plank in her hands. She hits Vicki with it. Vicki then turns and grabs Elena and throws into a pile of garbage. Stefan then shows up and grabs Vicki and holds her against eh bus. I used the same ability i used earlier and tried to calm Vicki down.

"Vicki, listen to me. You can do this, remember breath. Don't let the blood lust control you, you control it." I said

She started to calm down. But the Jeremy comes from around the bus.

"Vicki," he said

Vicki disappears.

"Elena, go. You and Jeremy need to get inside." I said

Elena grabs Jeremy and runs. Stefan and I continue to look.

"Ahh." I hear Elena

I run over to see Vicki walking toward Elena. I used Telekinesis (The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands). To throw a piece of wood at her. I then run over to her.

"I'm sorry." Vicki said

"No, I'm sorry i couldn't help you." I said

She then fades completely. Jeremy tries to come but Elena holds him back. I hold Vicki. Stefan calls Damon. A few seconds later Damon appears. He looks at Elena.

"You should go. I got this." Damon said

"You did this. This is your fault." Elena said

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Damon said

Elena tries to slap Damon but he catches her hand.

"None of this matters to me. None of it." Damon said

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matter, and you know it." Elena said

This time she does hit him.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need.

to leave." Damon said

Elena turns and leaves. Damon comes over to me.

"You should go." Damon said

"No, I'll help you." I said

I grabbed his hand and what surprised me was i flamed out. We did what we needed to do. But, changed her skin color so if someone found her they wouldn't see a gray body but a normal one. I then grabbed Damon's hand. An flamed back to Elena's house. We walked up to the house.

"Can you make him forget?" Elena asked

"Elena..." Stefan said

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened." Elena said

"It I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work... because of who i am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right." Stefan said

"I can do it. If this is what you want... I'll do it." Damon said

"It's what i want." Elena said

"What do you want him to know" Damon asked

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." Elena said

Damon goes inside. Elena sits down next to Stefan.

"You shouldn't compel him Elena. This town is always crawling with vampires. What if he remembers or if he finds out that you had him complied." I said

"It will be worth it even if it is only for a little bit." Elena said

"Okay, Elena. Just be careful." I said

I then turned and left. I was bad. That I couldn't help Vicki. I got home and headed straight to my liquor cabinet. I thought about using a glass but went with the bottle. I was headed to go upstairs when there was a knock on the door. I went over to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door was Damon.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Damon said

"Don't lie it's unbecoming." I said

Damon came inside.

"I don't think I said you could come in." I said

Damon looked at me.

"Why are you drinking so much?" Damon asked

"Because you drove me to it." I said

Damon reached for the bottle but I pulled it away.

"Nope. My bottle. Go get your own." I said

"Fine. I will." Damon said

As the night went on I drank my bottle plus half of another one. Damon also drank a bottle. I felt Damon come up behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist. He leaned down. He kissed my neck.

"Damon." I said

"Yes, Nevaeh." Damon said

"Last time." I said

Damon turned me around and pushed me against the wall.


	10. Chapter 8 162 Candles

I woke the next morning in someone's arms. I turned to see Damon looking at me.

"Hi." Damon said

"Hey." I said

Damon want to kiss me but I puled away. I got up and headed to my closet.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked

"To the sheriff office. I have to make a statement about Vicki." I said

I found a outfit, and headed to bathroom to change. When I was done I left the bathroom and saw that Damon was gone. I headed downstairs and left. I got in my car and drove to the sheriff's office. I really didn't have to make a statement I just wanted to be there. I waited outside but I listened in.

"Where did Vicki say she was going?" Liz asked

"She didn't" Jeremy said

"Does she tell her brother where she was going?" Liz asked

"No, she didn't say anything to me. She told Jeremy to tell me that she was leaving town." Matt said

"Is there anyone ii can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her leaving town." Liz said

"Stefan Salvatore may know. He came by the house to see her but she wouldn't talk to him." Matt said

"What was he doing there?" Liz asked

"I was trying to help her, I knew Elena was worried about her brother, he was dating Vicki and she had a drug problems, so I tried to help." Stefan said

"So you got involved because Elena asked you to?" Liz said

"I asked Stefan to help. I thought that, by helping Vicki, he was helping my brother." Elena said

"What was her behavior like hose last few days before she left?" Liz asked

"Up and down. Very sketchy, like she was coming down from some major partying." Matt said

"Any signs of aggression or violence?" Liz asked

"None that I remember." Jeremy said

"No." Stefan said

"No." Elena said

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?" Liz asked

"Yes." Matt said

"Yes." Stefan said

"Yes." Elena said

"I'll miss her but...I think it's for the best." Jeremy said

I look up to see Stefan is waiting in front of the doors for Elena. Matt exits and walks past Stefan.

"I was trying to help her Matt. That's all." Stefan said

Matt leaves. Elena finally comes out. As does Jenna and Jeremy.

"I'll meet you guys at the car." Elena said

"Okay." Jenna said

Jenna and Jeremy leave.

"You okay?" I asked

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know." Elena said

"Thank you." Stefan said

"I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't just... it's just too much..." Elena said

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it." Stefan said

"No, Stefan you have away from me." Elena said

"I told you before Stefan, and I'm going to tell you again. Give her time." I said

"Thanks, Nevaeh." I said

I was going to leave but, one of the cops came out and said that Liz wanted to talk to me. I headed inside and to Liz's office. I walked into her office and sat down.

"Hey, I got to handle something real quick." Liz said

I nodded my head. Liz was gone for a few seconds, then she came in. She sat down and was about to say something when her phone rang.

"Yeah. Send him in. (Damon enters the office.) Mister Salvatore, come on in. Could you shut the door for me?" Liz said

"Sure. Hi, Nevaeh." I said

"Damon." I said

"I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out of town." Liz said

"Yes he is. But I spoke with Zach. He filled me in and asked if I could bring this to you." Damon said

Damon then sat a box on the desk. I opened it and saw it filled with vervain.

"Vervain." Liz and I said

"That's all we have at the moment, I hope it's enough." Damon said

"It's a small circle... Founding families, a few city officials." Liz said

"And your deputies, of course right? Are we any closer?" Damon asked

"I think our facts are wrong. We've always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?' Liz asked

"Is that even possible?" Damon asked

"That is what I asked Nevaeh here to answer." Liz said

"How would she know?" Damon asked

"Nevaeh is a hunter witch." Liz said

"Nevaeh is also sitting right here." I said

"Sorry. So is it possible?" Liz asked

"Maybe. But I would be more then willing to undo the spell for all vampires in this town." I said

"Thank you." Liz said

"So what is the next step?" Damon asked

"We're now looking at anyone new to town, since the death began. Should turn up one or two." Liz said

"And I... we (damon put his arm around me) of course, will do anything to help." Damon said

With that we turned and left.

"Do not include me in any of your twisted games." I said

"To late." Damon said

Damon then got in his car and left. I got in mine and headed to Elena's I wanted to make sure she was okay. I pulled in and saw Bonnie getting out of her car.

"Hey Bonnie." I said

"Hey Nevaeh." Bonnie said

"Did you come to check on Elena?" I asked

"Yup." Bonnie said

Bonnie and I didn't even knock we just kind of went in and headed upstairs. And into her room.

"You up?" Bonnie asked

"No." Elena said

"Well to bad." I said

Bonnie and I walk over and try to to pull the covers off Elena.

"No. No." Elena said

"Why haven't you called me back?" Bonnie asked

"I'm sorry." Elena said

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?" I asked

"Yep." Elena said

"Move over." Bonnie and I said

"We are officially worried." Bonnie said

"What's going on?" I asked

"I'm tired of thinking... of talking i..." Elena said

"Can I get a one- line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?" Bonnie asked

"Stefan and I broke up." Elena said

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck." Bonnie said

"You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off of it." Elena said

"Just remember you asked for it." Bonnie said

Bonnie closes the window and grabs one of Elena's pillows. She's rips it nd empties it of the feathers.

"Hey." Elena said

"Be patient." Bonnie said

"Okay." I said

"I need to swear you to secrecy." Bonnie said

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff." Elena said

"Swear. 'Cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this." Bonnie said

"Ok. I swear." Elena said

"So do I." I said

"There's no windows open, right?" Bonnie said

"Right." Elena and I said

"There's no fan. No air conditioning." Bonnie said

"None." I said

"What are you doing?" Elena asked

"Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?" Bonnie asked

"Bonnie what's going on?" Elena asked

"Elena stop asking questions and just watch." I said

Bonnie levitates a feather in front of Elena. Then she levitates several more. Elena watches on with shock and amazement.

"It's true Elena. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch." Bonnie said

"I believe you." Elena said

"My turn." I said

I opened a window. I walked back over tot h feathers and gathered them in my hand I closed my hand around it. I closed my eyes. I blew on my hand and when I opened my hand there was a bird in it. I then let it go outside.

"Wow, Nevaeh that was amazing." Bonnie said

"Really." Elena said

I bowed. Then turned and left. I headed outside to my car. Then I headed to the Salvatore Boarding house. I was going to give Damon his crystal. I got up and headed to the door. I didn't knock I just walked in. I walked into the living room to see Stefan talking to a blonde girl.

"So this Elena girl. She'll come around. I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?" The girl asked

"No." Stefan said

"Sex always works. I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever." the girl said

"Yah, but see, this isn't about sex or... or compulsion or any of our other _tricks_. She has to want to be with me on her own terms." Stefan said

"Wow. That sounded all mature and grown up." the girl said

"I'm not getting any older." Stefan said

The girl opens a suitcase, picks up a blood bag and takes a sip.

"Want some?" the girl asked

"No. Thank you." Stefan said

"Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he;s my supplier. Don't judge, ok? Listen I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks." the girl said

I laughed and they both turned their heads.

"I'm sorry, but that was too funny." I said

"Nevaeh." Stefan said

"Stefan." I said

"Lexi." The girl said

I walked up to her and out it out for her to shake. She went to hide the blood bag.

"It's nice to meet you, Lexi. I keep telling him to give her a time. I know what Stefan and Damon are you don't have to hide your snack. " I said

"Nevaeh, why do you keep showing up." Stefan said

"What do you not like me?" I asked

"What ever." Stefan said

"Point me. That gives me 2 and you 0." I said

"Lexi it doesn't matter. Cause if I started again.. I just don't know if..." Stefan said

"You could stop." Lexi said

"It's not the stopping that's your problem it's the control factor." I said

"Lexi, I'd never judge you." Stefan said

"Ahh." I said

"I'm just jealous of your restraint, I have none. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?" Lexi asked

Damon entered the room. I made a irritated noise.

"Funny you should ask." Damon said

"Well I wasn't asking you." Lexi said

"There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, tacky wait staff, all Stefan's friends." Damon said

He walked towards me and out himself next to me.

"Yeah, I don't want a Birthday party." Stefan said

"It's your birthday," I said

"Well, it's not _for you._ It's a _party_ party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it." Damon said

"Really Damon Caroline again." I said

"Damon, stay away from Caroline." Stefan said

"We're friends it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend. (he looks at Lexi's blood stock). I prefer mine at 98.6." Damon says then he leaves

"Why can't I go one hour with having to deal with Damon?" I asked

"Because he's Damon." Stefan said

"That's not an excuse" I said

"Let's Go. _Please?"_ Lexi said

Stefan makes a noise then leaves the room.

"Was he always like this?" I asked

"Stefan or Damon?" Lexi asked

"Kind of. When he on human blood he unbearable. But when he is like this he looks like he is always in pain, and can't have any fun in worry that he will lose control." Lexi said

I snapped my fingers. I saw the little shield go up.

"What was that?" Lexi asked

"A cone of silence. I think we should make sure Stefan has fun tonight. But you need to be careful, Damon always has a plan." I said

"Thanks for the heads up." Lexi said

I bought down the cone and headed home. I got home and quickly changed, I grabbed Damon's crystal. I was going to give back to him. Once I was ready I headed to the Grill. When I got there everything was in full swing. I saw Damon talking to Caroline. I made my way over to them.

"Amazing party right?" Caroline asked

"Glad you thought of it." Damon said

"Well, are you having a good time?" Caroline asked

"Do you have my crystal?" Damon asked

"No. Neither does Bonnie." Caroline said

"Don't lie. I'm not having a good time." Damon said

I look to see Lexi enter the Grill. Damon leaves Caroline and heads towards Lexi. But I reach him before he reaches her.

"Hey, Damon, Caroline isn't lying. She doesn't have the crystal I do." I said

"No, you don't I saw it on Bonnie the night of Halloween carnival." Damon said

"You know what have fun." I said

I turned and left. I headed to the bar. Lexi walks over to me.

"Nevaeh right." Lexi said

"Right." I said

"So have ever seen a picture of the brothers ex.?" Lexi asked

"Yes Katherine and how she looks like Elena's double." I said

I see Stefan enter the Grill past Stefan.

"Matt, just hear me out please. I was just trying to help Vicki. I went through something similar once, I'm really sorry." Stefan said

"Don't be. It's not the first time she's run off. Turns out Vicki's just like our mother; I can't count on either of them. Thanks for trying." Matt said

I look around again and see Damon talking to Caroline.

"Where is it?" Damon asked

"Bonnie won't give it to me." Caroline said

"So rip it off her neck." Damon said

"I tried. It shocked me." Caroline said

"Damn it! Why does it do that? I need the crystal." Damon said

"Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace." Caroline said

"No, you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless." Damon said

Damon then walks away. I turn neck to me to see that Lexi is gone and is now dancing with Stefan who really isn't dancing.

"Okay, I'm gonna need a _little_ more foot movement." Lexi said

"Yeah, _not_ really interested in making a fool out of myself." Stefan said

"Come on, you're not _that_ bad." Lexi said

"Do me a favor. Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone." Stefan said

"Right." Lexi said

I look over and see Damon leave the Grill. As I watch him leave I get this bad feeling. It hurt a little, I made it over to the pool tables. When it got worse. Stefan came over.

"Nevaeh what's wrong?" Stefan asked

"I don't know. I got this feeling that something bad is going to happen." I said

"Do you want us to tak eyou home?" Lexi asked

"No I'll be fine. But you two promise you will be on guard okay?" I asked

"Yeah." Lexi said

"Of course." Stefan said

I nodded my head. I sat down, Lexi walked off to get me a drink. She came back with my drink she gave it to me. I watched as the played pool. After a little bit, Elena arrived. She looked towards us. I then see Damon come up behind her. I turned and looked away but I listened in.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media." Damon said

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." Elena said

"Oh, you're right/ Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by depraved brother, does it get tiring being so righteous?" Damon asked

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." Elena said

"Ouch. Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt." Damon said

"What did you do to my brother?" Elena asked

"I'm gonna need a less vague question." Damon said

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?" Elena asked

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering." Damon said

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying he's not doing drugs, he's not drinking, are you sure you didn't do something else?" Elena asked

"Elena, I took away the suffering." Damon said

I get up and look for Caroline. I knew that what Damon said was going to get to her and I didn't want her to be alone. As I was looking for her I ran into Bonnie then into Caroline.

"Caroline." Bonnie and I said

"Don't talk to me, Bonnie." Caroline said

"Don't be like that, let her explain." I said

"What is there to explain? You got what you wanted...and something that doesn't even belong to you by the way and I, get called a shallow, useless waste of space." Caroline said

"Who said that?" Bonnie asked

"Really Bonnie think,": I said

"You know that not true. Don't let him treat you like that." Bonnie said

"As opposed to how my _best_ friend treats me." Caroline said

Caroline grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her.

"You know Caroline. If any person is shallow or a useless waste of space. It would most definitely be Damon." I said

Caroline smiled.

"There is that smile. Now then don't let anyone make yo believe you are something you aren't." I said

"Thank you Nevaeh." Caroline said

"Anytime." I said

I turned and towards Lexi who was once again at the bar.

"Two shots of tequila. Make that three. Nope four." Lexi said

"I hope that only one of those is for you." I said

"Yes, then one for Stefan, you and Elena." Lexi said

"I need to see some ID." the bartender said

"No you don't." Lexi said using compulsion

"That'll be-" The bartender started

"Free." Lexi said

"On the house." the bartender said

"Thanks." Lexi said

She leaves with the shots. We move to one of the side tables up by the bar. Elena walks over to us.

"Oh. The famous Elena." Lexi said

"Towel girl." Elena said

"I've been called worse. Here." Lexi said

She offers Elena a shot. Elena takes the shot.

"I didn't know that you guys could drink." Elena said

"Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps." Lexi said

"You know, I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seem so..." Elena said

"Uptight?" Lexi asked

"Yeah." Elena said

"Yeah." Lexi said

"But not with you." Elena said

"Well that the benefit of knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself." Lexi said

"Yeah, he can't be himself with me." Elena said

"Well not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time." Lexi said

"You seem so sure." Elena said

"The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger, etcetera. But at the end of the day, love really did conquer all. (indicates to Elena's tequila) Are you going t drink that?" Lexi asked

"Go for it." Elena said

"You can have mine too." I said

Lexi downs the shots.

"I'm scared." Elena said

"But you're here...'cause you're crazy about him, I get it okay? I mean what's not to love (we look over at Stefan). Listen. Take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away." Lexi said

"Hey Lexi. It was really nice meeting you." Elena said

Lexi drink the last shot. I walk with her toward the pool table.

"You did a good thing." I said

"I hope he gets the girl." Lexi said

"As do I." I said

I stopped and let her finish the small distance.

"Yep, I drank yours, sorry." Lexi said

"Thank you." I said

"You weren't supposed to be listening. I was feeling epic, whatever." Lexi said

I sit up at the bar and listen in on the conversation around me.

"Hi." Elena said

"Hey, you came." Stefan said

"I couldn't miss your hundredth and...whatever birthday." Elena said

I look to a different party of the Grill. I see Caroline stumble into a table.

"Oh hey." Matt said

"I slim - I'm slipped. I slipped." Caroline said

"Hammered, huh?" Matt asked

"Well... a very nice but not handsome bartender was very kind to me tonight. Unlike the rest of the global universe. Are those curly fries?" Caroline asked

"Coffee for the drunk girl." Matt said to the person next to him

"Baddest. Am I shallow?" Caroline asked

"Is that a trick question?" Matt asked

"I don't mean to be. I wanna be deep. I wanna be, like... the abyss deep." Caroline said

"No offense, care, but deep's really not your scene." Matt said

"That's true. I'm shallow. I am worst than shallow. I'm a kiddie pool." Caroline said

"You're not a kiddie pool. You're not a kiddie pool." Matt said

"Can I just go home okay?" Caroline asked

"I'll take you come on. You're okay. She's still alright; hold still, hold still." Matt said

They then leave. I turn around and look at the bar. Damon walks over and sits next to me. Lexi walks over to us with drinks in her hand.

"All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" Lexi asked

"Have you tried the Brittle. It wins award." Damon said

"Cut the crap." Lexi said

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan." Damon said

"That is going to fail." I said

"What is it?" Lexi asked

"If I told you it wouldn't be very _diabolical_ , now would it?" Damon asked

Sheriff Forbes walks over and injects Lexi with vervain.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked

"Thank you for the vervain; no if you'll excuse me." Liz said

I went to stop her but Damon pulled me back. Damon then leaves. I head for the back door. After seeing Stefan and Elena fail at trying to get out the front door. Stefan and Elena flow me.

Outside, the officers and Sheriff are taking Lexi to the Police car when she throws the officers off. Liz shoots her with wooden bullets, but Lexi is strong. Out of nowhere, Damon appears and stakes her. Stefan and I see, Stefan pulls Elena out of sight from the scene.

"Oh my god." Stefan said

"Why?" Lexi said

"It's part of the plan." Damon said

Lexi falls to the ground, dead. Damon turns to the Sheriff.

"You okay?" Damon asked

"Thank you. Get her in the car quickly." Liz said

"All right." Damon said

Liz turns to leave. I step out from where I was hiding.

"Why?" I asked

"Nevaeh." Damon said

He walked towards me.

"Stop. Why? I could have dealt with the council." I said

"Nevaeh, they need to see a dead vampire. So I gave them one." Damon said

"You know what." I said

I took he crystal out of my pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Damon asked

"I told you I took when you dropped it after feeding off Caroline. I'm done being nice." I said

I used molecular immobilization (the ability to slow down the movement of molecules, leaving the being or object immobilized) but I didn't freeze his head. I then used telekinesis to movie the crystal so it was right in front of his face. I used molecular dispersion (the ability to utterly an object or being by ripping it apart on a molecular level) to make the crystal explode. I then unfroze Damon.

"Now your only hope is to get eh crystal from Bonnie. Have fun with that." I said

I turned and left. I headed home, and cried myself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 9 History Repeating

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit. I felt bad about destroying Damon's crystal. I headed down stairs to look for what it did.

"Found it." I said to myself.

I got dressed and headed to dig up a grave. When I was done and got what I wanted. I made it look like I was never there. I headed home changed and headed to school. I saw Caroline and Elena and I walked up to them.

"Hey, guys." I said

"Have you even talked to Bonnie?" Elena asked

"No, I'm mad as her. She needs to make the first move." Caroline said

"Be the bigger person." I said

"Impossible in her presence." Caroline said

"Why are you so pissed at her anyway?" Elena asked

"She's a thief, that's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back." Caroline said

"It belonged to her ancestors." I said

"So what," Caroline said

"All right. Well, I tried. I'm officially out of it." Elena said

"Good. Your turn. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?" Caroline said

"He's avoiding me." Elena said

"Why?" Caroline asked

"...it's complicated." Elena said

The bell rings, giving Elena an excuse to leave.

"I'll see you later." Elena said

"Bye." Caroline said

"Life is irritating." I said

"By the way I stopped Stefan from killing Damon last night." Elena said

"Wow. I know you probably don't want to hear this but, he really likes you, give him one chance." I said

"I'm thinking about it." Elena said

Elena and I walk into history class and sit near Bonnie. A guy walks in. He must be the new teacher.

"Good Morning everyone. Alrighty." he says

He turns around and writes his name on the board.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll of the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather who I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Alaric" but it's "Alaric," okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher." Alaric said

The class went on and 30 minutes later the bell rang and we headed to the next class. Elena and I went to Bonnie who looks like she has seen a ghost.

"And then, I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods." Bonnie said

"Looks like you are being contacted by a ghost." I said

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked

"You believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asked

"Yes." I said

"Two weeks ago I'd say no, but now." Elena said

"Because I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie said

"I don't think you are being haunted but that Emily needs our help with something." I said

"Okay, Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil war days, and that this medallion was hers. A witch talisman." Bonnie said

"Yup, she needs your help." I said

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" Elena asked

"I think she's using it to communicate with me." Bonnie said

"Okay, what does Grams say about it?" Elena asked

"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop." Bonnie said

"Then stop it Bonnie. If you don't want her to bug you anymore don't let her in." I said

The rest of the day went by fast. Elena and I were walking outside when Stefan showed up.

"Hey. Um... I'll just be over there. Hey, Stefan." I said

"Hey." Stefan said

I walked away and sat on the bench but I listened in.

"Hi," Stefan said

"You weren't in class, I was worried." Elena said

"Yeah, I got your messages, and I'm sorry I didn't get back to you, but what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone." Stefan said

"A simple "I didn't kill my brother" text would have sufficed." Elena said

I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it. He has you to thank for that." Stefan said

"So, what did you wanna tell me?" Elena asked

I knew what was coming and I felt bad for both of them

"I won't be coming to school anymore. I'm gonna back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do." Stefan said

"Back off from school or me?...Thank you for telling me." Elena said

"It's better this way." Stefan said

"Yep. I got it." Elena said upset

"You're angry. That's good. It'll be easier if you hate me." Stefan said

He walked away from Elena and towards me.

"I know you were listening." Stefan said

"I'm always listening. Thank you." I said

"For what, I'll I've done is killed people." Stefan said

"For that. Damon killed those people but you take responsibility. Before you and your brother showed up I believed every vampire was evil. But you showed me that some vampires are good." I said

Stefan stepped forward and hugged me. It surprised me. He then pulled away.

"Goodbye Nevaeh it was nice meeting you." Stefan said

"You as well Stefan." I said

Then he turned and left. I walked back up to Elena and hugged her. We then headed towards Bonnie's car since we were going to hang out after school. As we got closer we saw Damon opening the door for her. Then disappearing. Once we got to the car, we got in and drove away.

"He's bad new, Elena. He really scared me." Bonnie said

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible." Elena said

"I'm trying! He just keeps showing up." Bonnie said

"Yeah he does that." I said

I don't want you to be alone. You and Nevaeh are sleeping at my place tonight, we can make a whole night out of it." Elena said

Bonnie pulls over to the side of the road get out and throws the necklace into a field.

"That's not going to work. If Emily want you to have it she will find a way to get it back to you." I said

"I don't care." Bonnie said

"Are you okay?" Elena asked

"Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing. I can't believe I din't do that sooner." Bonnie said

"What about your Grams?" I asked

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-year-old ghost, is she?" Bonnie asked

"Okay, then." Elena said

Bonnie then starts the car and we are back on the road headed towards Elena's. Once we got there, Elena made a phone call to someone, while Bonnie and I set some stuff up. The doorbell rang. I answered the door to find Stefan standing on the porch.

"So you are who she called?" I asked

"Yeah." Stefan said

Elena came downstairs.

"Hey. Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important." Elena said

"I know that." Stefan said

Elena and Stefan step out on the porch.

"You might as well let Nevaeh out here she is listening." Stefan said

I walked outside.

"Why do you have ruin all my fun?" I asked

"Nevaeh 2 and Stefan 1." Stefan said

Elena started telling Stefan about Damon.

"He threatened her, Stefan." Elena said

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Stefan asked

"She has this necklace. Caroline got it Damon, and she gave it to Bonnie, and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her." Elena said

"Over a necklace?" Stefan asked

"No, over the crystal that is the necklace." I said

"Yeah, it has to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestor who lived here during the Civil War. When you and Damon lived here." Elena said

"Her name was Emily." Stefan said

"She was Katherine's handmaiden, and a witch." I said

"How did you know that?" Stefan asked

"I know a lot of things." I said

"So you know about Bonnie?" Elena asked

"The first night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection." Stefan said

"And now Damon know, and for some reason he wants that necklace." Elena said

Stefan and Elena looked at me.

"Yes I know why he wants it. I think Stefan you should go talk to Damon." I said

"What does it look like?" Stefan asked

"It's an antique iron setting with a-" Elena said

"-with an amber crystal. I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, which means that..." Stefan said

"What?" Elena asked

"I'm going to do what Nevaeh said. I'm going to talk to Damon." Stefan said

"Will he tell you?" Elena asked

"I'll get it out of him." Stefan said

Stefan leaves. Elena and I head inside. Elena had texted Caroline to come over. So she did. When she got there we started preparing dinner.

"I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." Caroline said

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked

"You threw it away?" Caroline said annoyed

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." Bonnie said

"You could have just given it bac to me." Caroline said

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena said

"Guys, can we not do this." I said

"Nevaeh's right screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline asked

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said

Caroline rifles through Bonnie's purse for the manicure kit.

"So, Elena... how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it...like a permanent thing?" Caroline asked

"I don't know, Caroline." Elena said

"(Suddenly angry) Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline asked

"What?" Bonnie asked

"Caroline." Elena said astonished

Caroline holds up the crystal, Bonnie and Elena gape at her in shock. I on the hand don't.

"I warned you Bonnie." I said

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie said

"It's true. I watched her throw it into a field." Elena said

"I watched her do it too." I said

"Then explain it." Caroline said

"Emily" Bonnie, Elena, and I said at once

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked

"The ghost." I said

"Oh, the ghost has a name now?" Caroline asked

"Caroline, please." Elena said

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie said

"I told you why. She wants your help with something. And until you find you out that is she won't." I said

"What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time." Caroline said

"That's not true." Elena said

"Yes it is. I can't talk to you. You don't listen." Bonnie said

"That's not true." Caroline said

"I'm a witch." Bonnie said

"And don't we all know it?" Caroline asked

"See? That's what we're talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie said

"I listen. When do I not listen?" Caroline asked

I started laughing.

"You know if we answered that question we would be here all night." I said

Caroline glared at me. Bonnie and Caroline then walked into a different room. Elena and I listen to them, but hide behind the wall.

"Bonnie. Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the ...(gestures with her hands and makes a noise) "woo woo." But, if you do, then...okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this, knowing that Elena's in the kitchen listening to my every word. Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now. Okay? [calls out into the other room] Elena, Nevaeh you can come in now. We're done. [Elena enters shyly, smiling] There is just way too much drama in this room. So, what do you guys wanna do? I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?" Caroline said

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie said

"I agree with Bonnie. Ghosts are fickle things." I said

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." Caroline said

Bonnie and I give in. We all go upstairs to Elena's bedroom to the séance.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know." Elena said

"I do we are doing something stupid." I said

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breath. Bonnie. Call to her." Caroline said

"Emily, you there?" Bonnie asked

"Really? "Emily, you there?" That's all you got? Come on." Caroline said

"Fine, geez. Emily. I call on you. I know you a message. I'm here to listen." Bonnie said

The candles immediately flare.

"Did that just..." Elena said

"Yeah, it just happened." Caroline said

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie said

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her. Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign." Caroline said

They wait a moment, but nothing happens.

"See? It's not working. (the windows burst open, scaring her) I can't, I'm done." Bonnie said

Bonnie rips the necklace off and throws it on the ground next to candles, which blow out, scaring her more.

"Get the light. Please, get the light." Bonnie yelled

"Hold on. I got it." I said

I used telekinesis to flip the light switch.

"You guys, the necklace. It's gone." Caroline said

We are standing around the candles.

"Okay, fun's over. Caroline. You made a point, and I get it/ Now give it back." Elena said

"What? Well, I didn't take it. What? What happened?" Caroline asked

"The ghost." I said

"I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy, are you home?" Elena asked

Elena walks into the hall to check for her brother. Bonnie sees the crystal on the floor in the bathroom. She goes in to get it.

"Guys... (the door slams shut as soon as she's inside the room) You guys open the door. Help me." Bonnie said

"Bonnie. Bonnie. What's going on, Bonnie?" Elena asked

"Bonnie." Caroline said

"Bonnie." I yelled

Caroline, Elena, and I pounded on the door as Bonnie screams for help.

"Try the other door. I'll check the hallway." Elena said

"Bonnie. Bonnie. Unlock the door." Caroline said

"Bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie. Open the door." I said

The door opens. Bonnie stands with her head in her hands. I know something is wrong. Emily.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked

"I'm fine." Bonnie/Emily said

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Caroline said

"Caroline, come on." Elena said

"It's not her fault." I said

"No. You scared the hell out of me." Caroline said

"Bonnie?" Elena asked

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." Bonnie said

Bonnie then left the room. We all followed after her.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline said

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Bonnie

"I must go." Bonnie/Emily said

"She's leaving. I'm leaving." Caroline said

"You guys can't leave." Elena said

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline said

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Bonnie/Emily said

"Where are you going?" Elena asked

"Back to where it all began." Bonnie/Emily said

"Bonnie. Bonnie. Oh my god. Emily." Elena said

"Took you long enough." I said

"I won't let him have it. I have the copy and le origine destroyed the original. It must be destroyed." Bonnie/Emily sai

"Wait." Elena and I yelled

Bonnie/Emily heads out the door. Elena and I chases after her. We try to open the door, but it is spelled shut.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked

"I don't know. The door, it's not..." Elena said

The door finally opens, and Jeremy walks in. The girls scream, and Jeremy is really confused.

"What the hell?" Jeremy asked

"I'm outta here." Caroline said

Elena calls Stefan. I stand next her and put my ear to the phone.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked

"It's Bonnie." Elena said

"What happened?" Stefan asked

"Emily is possessing her. She said something." I said

"What did she say?" Stefan said

"She said"I wan't let him have it. It must be destroyed." And then she just left." Elena said

"Where do you think she went?" Stefan said

"I don't know." Elena said

"Fell's church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her, Stefan." I said

"Just stay there. I'm gonna go find her." Stefan said

Elena hung up the phone. I put my shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked

"To find Bonnie. Are you coming?" I asked

Elena smiled. She put her shoes on. I grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked

"Orbing." I said

We orbed out of the house, and to the Fell's church. We stayed behind a tree. Damon shows up. Bonnie/Emily is setting up for a spell.

"Hello Emily. You look different." Damon said

"I won't let you do it." Bonnie/Emily said

"We had a deal." Damon said

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family." Bonnie/Emily said

" _I_ protected your family. You owe me." Damon said

"I know. I'm sorry." Bonnie/Emily said

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon said

Damon tries to attack her, but Emily uses her powers to throw Damon against a tree. And he's impaled on a branch through his stomach. I run over to him and helped him off the branch.

"It hurts. This is why I feed on people." Damon said

"Stefan." Bonnie/Emily said

"Hello, Emily." Stefan said

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Bonnie/Emily said

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked

"Emily. I swear to God, I'll make you regret this." Damon said

"I won't let you unleash them into this world. Even with her on your side." Bonnie/Emily said

"Emily." I said

"Them? What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" Stefan asked

"What does it matter?" Damon asked

"It matters a lot." I said

"Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan said

"To save her, I had to save them." Bonnie/Emily said

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked

"With one, comes all." Bonnie/Emily said

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon said

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't above love is it? This is about revenge." Stefan said

"Two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon said

"Yes there but then again we are talking about Katherine." I said

"Not now, Nevaeh. Damon, you can't do this." Stefan said

"Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get." Damon said

"27 vampires, Damon. They were vampire. You can't just bring them back." Stefan said

"This town deserves this." Damon said

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." I said

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch tight next to us when they find out. Trust me." Damon said

"Things are different now." Bonnie/Emily said

"Don't do this." Damon said

"I can't free them. I won't. (Chants) Incedia." Bonnie/ Emily sais

The pentagram Emily carved into the dirt around her is set ablaze, and flames create a wall between Emily/Bonnie and Stefan, Damon, Elena, and I.

"No. No please." Damon said

"Bonnie." Elena yelled

"No," Damon yelled

Bonnie/Emily throws the necklace into the air, and it explodes above them. Once the spell is complete and the crystal is destroyed, Emily departs from Bonnie's body. Bonnie finally reawakens, and looks around in horror, having no idea what had just occurred. Damon is furious, and since his deal with Emily is off, he bites Bonnie and feeds on her. Elena yells in fear, and I throw Damon off her, Stefan runs over and checks her pulse.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan said

Stefan goes to bite his wrist, but I stop him. I kneel down neck to Bonnie and I heal her.

"Her neck, it's healing." Elena said

Stefan leaves to look for Damon. Elena and I move to talk to Bonnie.

"I don't understand, Elena, what happened to me? He attacked me, and his face was like..." Bonnie said

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" Elena asked

"I'm fine. It's just this blood. I don't..." Bonnie said

Stefan approaches us, Bonnie becomes frightened and weary of him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Stefan said

"What's going on, Elena, Nevaeh?" Bonnie asked

"I'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here. Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. Trust me. He's not going to hurt you. Come one. Come on." Elena said

Elena walks Bonnie to her car. I turn to follow them, but Stefan stops me.

"Will you please go talk to Damon?" Stefan asked

"He isn't going to want to talk to me, Stefan. Remember what I did last night." I said

"Please Nevaeh." Stefan said

"Fine." I said

I went to leave but Elena came back over.

"I'll see you later, Elena." I said

I want looking for Damon. I found Damon sitting on a log.

"What do you want?" Damon asked

I walked over and sat down next to Damon.

"Come with me." I said

Damon looked at. I could tell he was thinking. I took his hand and orbed us back to my house. I left him in the living room. I got him a glass blood. I headed into the library.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked

"Looking for the loop hole. Every spell, enchantment, and curse has a loop hole. I'm looking for the loop hole in Emily's tomb spell." I said

I went to head into the library but Damon grabbed my wrist.

"Why would you do that? You your self destroyed one of the crystal." Damon said

"Yeah." I said

Damon stepped towards me.

"Later, for now I need a distraction." Damon said

Damon kissed me.


	12. Chapter 10 The Turning Point

I woke up the next morning. I was in Damon's arms. He was asleep. I got up and quickly changed. I headed back down stairs. I went into the library and started to look through the books. I was down there for about half a hour before Damon made his way down.

"I going to head back to the boarding house, come with me." Damon said

"Why?" I asked

Damon didn't answer me. He grabbed me and vamp sped us to the boarding house. He let me go once we got to the living room.

"What the hell Damon." I said

Damon walked over a looked out the window. Stefan walked into the room.

"So any idea of where you'll go?" Stefan asked

"I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends." Damon said

"You don't have any friends, Damon." Stefan said

"Stefan be nice." I said

"You're right, Stefan. I only have you. (Damon turns away from the window) So, where are we goin'?" Damon asked

"We are not going anywhere. I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible." Stefan said

"(walking towards Stefan) But we're a team. We could travel the world together. We could try out for 'The Amazing Race'." Damon said

"Mmmm, that's funny. Seriously, where are you going? Because we are not staying in this town." Stefan said

I had made in out of the room. And to the door when the doorbell rang. Damon was by myside in a instant. Damon opened to door. Liz was standing outside.

"Hey, Damon. Nevaeh I'm glad you're here." Liz said

"Come in." Damon said

We head towards the back courtyard.

"Um, I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way." Stefan said

"Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this." Liz said

"But I'm a kid." I said

"So, what do you need?" Damon asked

"There's been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern." Liz said

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when Damon stacked the blond one." I said

"I'm thinking she must have turned someone. Or multiple someone. I don't know." Liz said

"So what are we telling everyone?" I asked

"The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this." Liz said

"So, uh, what do we do?" Damon asked

"You're the only one who's ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us." Liz said

"While you two handle that I'm going to go to school." I said

I ran to the school. I found Elena and Bonnie and walked up to them. We started walking when we saw Caroline and Matt together.

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie said

"Kind of weird, don't you think?" I asked

"She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon." Bonnie said

"Yeah, how are you doing with all that?" I asked

"I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful." Bonnie said

"Hmm?" Elena asked

"To Stefan. He saved my life and... Have you seen him?" Bonnie asked

We walked towards Elena's locker. She removes her scarf and puts it in there.

"Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone." Elena said

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Bonnie said

"(retrieving books from her locker) Yes, he would. He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that." Elena said

"So, what are you gonna do?" Bonnie asked

"What am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is." Elena said

Elena closes her locker and we start walking down the hallway.

"Maybe it's for the best." Bonnie said

Elena stops and looks at Bonnie and I.

"What? Why?" Elena asked

"I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?" Bonnie asked

Suddenly, a banner falls don on them that says "The Promise of your Future."

"Did you just...?" Elena asked

"No, I swear." Bonnie and I said

Elena sighs and hits the banner out of her way, storming off to her class.

"That was perfectly timed." I said

"Tell me about it." Bonnie said

"We better go make sure she is okay." I said

Bonnie and I headed after Elena. Through out the day I was texting Damon. He said that him and Stefan would stay in town till they find the vampire. The day came to a end. Elena and I were walking outside, when we saw Stefan. Stefan walked towards us.

"Hey. We nee to talk." Stefan said

"Bye guys. I'll see you tonight. Bye." I said

I headed off to where I was supposed to met, Damon at. I got there and saw Caroline on the phone. She had the compass in her hand. Suddenly Damon appears behind Caroline.

"You can give me that." Damon said

Caroline hands Damon the compass.

"So, why did you need me to do this?" Caroline said

"Because I interfere with the signal." Damon said

"Can I go now? This has blown, like, half of my day." Caroline said

"You do that. (compelling Caroline) Get in you car. GO home. Forget I asked you to do this." Damon said

"Ok. Bye now." Caroline said

"Bye." Damon said

Caroline leaves I walk up to Damon.

"Can you tell me why I needed to be here." I said

"Back up." Damon said

"What ever." I said

Damon and I head into the warehouse. We walk up the steps and open the doors. We walk in as we get deeper into the warehouse. Suddenly, Logan Fell shoots Damon multiple times. I step closer to Damon but, Logan shoots me. I fall to the floor next to Damon.

"I have tone of these wood bullets, so nothing funky. Sorry about shooting you Nevaeh." Logan said

Logan circles around Damon and I, holding out the gun.

"You don't wanna do this, trust me." Damon said

I was having trouble breathing. Logan shoots Damon in the shoulder, Damon screams in pain.

"That's what you get." Logan said

"For what?" Damon asked

"You made me like this." Logan said

"I killed you. I didn't turn you." Damon said

Damon comes closer to me. He pries a bullet out of his chest. Logan holds up one of the bullets and examines it. I was putting pressure on the bullet wound.

"See I know what you and your brother are. Nevaeh over here I'm not sure of yet. I've been watching the three of you. I knew you'd show up here and I'm glad you did, because I have some questions." Logan said

"(prying another bullet out) Me first. Who turned you?" Damon asked

"(Crouching down, face close to Damon's) how should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it. Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me." Logan said

"It happens. (prying a bullet out of his leg) ow." Damon said

"You bit me. It had to be you." Logan said

"You have to have vampire blood in you system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." I said

"Who?" Logan asked

"That's what I wanna know." Damon said

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bund cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door." Logan said

"(sitting up and prying another bullet out) You have to be invited in." Damon said

"I know. I live alone." Logan said

"Ah, that sucks." Damon said

"So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping." Logan said

"It could be worse." Damon said

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing and I like it. I'm conflicted." Logan said

"Welcome to the club." Damon said

Damon moved over to me and pried the bullet out. Logan stands up. He moved over to me.

"Nevaeh you smell amazing. Just a taste." Logan said

"No." Damon said

I flung Logan away. He pissed but stands up.

"Wait a minute. Cops only found one body." Damon said

"I left one. I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of bodies. They're right back there." Logan said

Logan points out the bodies with his gun. Damon looks over.

"You're kidding." Damon said

"They're just pilling up." Logan said

My body starts to heal.

"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff." Logan said

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that." Damon said

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool. The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals." Logan said

"The journals?" Damon asked

"The founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on man, you gotta tell me." I said

"How can you walk around in the sun?" Logan asked

"Who turned you?" Damon asked

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan asked

"Who turned you?" Damon asked

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you." Logan said

Logan stands up and points the gun at Damon.

"Then you'll never know. You're not answering my question." Damon said

"You first." Logan said

"It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?" Damon asked.

"I have things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start." Logan said

Logan shots Damon a couple of times. Damon groans and falls to the floor. Logan then turns to me, he shoots me twice. I fall back and the world goes black.

I don't know how long I was out but when I came to I was in Damon's room at the Boarding house. Damon walked into the room shirtless and on the phone.

 _"Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb." Damon said_

 _"What happened?. Are you ok?" Stefan asked_

 _"No, I'm not okay. Nor is Nevaeh. We were ambushed. Both of us were shot. Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him." Damon said_

 _"Well, there's no need. He's here at the school." Stefan said_

 _"You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?" Damon asked_

 _"He's working the crowd." Stefan said_

 _"Well, I'll be right there. Just got to make sure Nevaeh is okay." Damon said_

Damon hangs up the phone. He walks over to me to see that I'm awake.

"Damon I can't breath." I said

He get a worried look on his face.

"This is going to hurt." Damon said

Damon took the two bullets out.

"Want me to heal them?" Damon asked

I nodded my head. Damon bit his wrist and out it to my mouth. I drank a small amount. Then I pulled away. I sat up.

"Can borrow one of your shirts?" I asked

"Sure." Damon said

I went into the bathroom. I took my now ruined shirt off and washed the blood off my stomach before putting on Damon shirt. I walked out of the bathroom, to see Damon smirking at me.

"Ready to go?" I asked

Damon nodded. I walked over grabbed his hand and orbed to the school. I noticed that this time the orbs were black. When we got to the school something was off.

"He's not here." I said

"Are you sure?" Damon asked

"Yes." I said

"Okay." Damon said

I grabbed Damon and orbed again. Once again the orbs were black. We arrived at a intersection. Stefan also showed up. A car pulled up to a stop sign. Stefan vamp speeds at the car and pulls Logan out of the car, throwing him to the pavement. Logan gets up and Damon comes up shooting a gun at Logan, who falls to the pavement.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it." Damon said

"Stefan can you get Caroline out of here." I said

Stefan goes around to the passenger's side to retrieve Caroline. I heard Liz voice I walked over to the car and saw a phone. I picked it up.

"Logan, what happened?! Logan?" Liz asked

"Liz, it's Nevaeh. Damon and I have Logan." I said

"Where is Caroline?" Liz asked

"She's ok. We're on Elm Street." I said

I hang up the phone and I walk over to Logan's trunk and open it. I took a tire iron out of the trunk and tossed it at Damon.

"Gonna try this one more time. (swings the tire iron, indication that he will harm Logan) Who turned you?" Damon asked

"I told you I don't know." Logan said

"(Examining the tire iron) This tire iron here could take you head clean off. (Holds the tire iron in a swinging position) is that your final answer?" Damon asked

"How can you side with them?" Logan asked

I laughed Damon and Logan looked at me.

"Damon doesn't side with anyone other then Damon." I said

"Couldn't have said it better myself. You pissed me off. I want you dead. Who turned you?" Damon said

"I don't know." Logan said

"Oh, well. You're screwed." Damon said

Damon starts to swing the tire iron towards Logan's head.

"Wait, wait I do know." Logan said

"You're lying." Damon said

"You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?" Logan asked

"It you're lying to him, I will end you." Damon said

"I am not lying. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church." Logan said

We all can hear sirens in the distance.

"Take me down. Make it look real. Make it look real." Damon said

Logan throws Damon against his car and vamp speeds of.. I run over to Damon. Sheriff Forbes gets out of her car and runs towards us.

"Where is she?" Liz asked

"She's okay. My brother took her home. I'm sorry, Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough." Damon said

I don't go with Damon. I go home. I change, and head to the warehouse. I didn't want Damon meeting with Logan. When in arrived at the warehouse. I see a car pull up. Alaric gets out of the car.

"Who are you?" Logan asked

"A friend of Jenna's." Alaric said

"Jenna sent you?" Logan asked

"No, I came on my own." Alaric said

"Ah, I get it. Well, buddy, I know you think this makes you brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid." Logan said

"Either way, here I am." Alaric said

"What do you want?" Logan asked

"Jenna is a good person. She deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it." Alaric said

"Was that supposed to be a threat? Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me a little?" Logan asked

"I'm not a violent guy by design." Alaric said

"Well, you're not a very smart one, either." Logan said

"How's that?" Alaric asked

Logan turns his back to Alaric. Alaric slowly takes the hidden stake out from inside the sleeve of his jacket.

"'Cause you have no idea who you're talking to." Logan said

Logan starts to vamp out. He turns around and goes to attack Alaric. Alaric, who knew Logan was a vampire and was expecting to be attacked, stakes Logan. Logan falls tot eh ground dead. Alaric looks shocked aw what he was capable of. I step out of the shadows.

"Oh my god. You just killed someone." I said

Alaric takes a step towards me. I step back turn and run. I just keep running. I slowed don when I got phone call from Elena.

"Nevaeh can you pick me up? I'm at the boarding house." Elena said

"Totally." I said

I blinked home got in a car and drove to the boarding house. She ran from the house, and got in the car. I drove away from the house.

"Elena, what is wrong?" I asked

"I look like her." Elena said

I was going to say something but there is someone in the middle of the road. I slam on the brakes, but the person hits the windshield. My car flips. Both Elena and I are stuck in our sets. The man gets up and starts to approach us.


	13. Chapter 11 Bloodlines

"Elena, what is wrong?" I asked

"I look like her." Elena said

I was going to say something but there is someone in the middle of the road. I slam on the brakes, but the person hits the windshield. My car flips. Both Elena and I are stuck in our sets. The man gets up and starts to approach us. Elena and I both scream. The man is really close to the car but suddenly runs away. A few seconds later Damon appears.

"Ah." Elena and I scream

"How ya doing in there?" Damon asked

"Damon?" I asked

"You look stuck." Damon said

"It's the seat belts. I can't get them." I said

Damon reaches for mine.

"No. Help Elena first." I said

Damon went to protest, but I stopped him.

"Now, Damon." I said

Damon makes a noise. But moves over to help Elena.

"Shh shh shh. Let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that. You ready? 1, 2, 3. (Damon ejects her seat belt.) I got you. (Damon picks up Elena.) Are you okay? Can you stand? Anything broken?" Damon asked

"Uh-uh." Elena said

Damon puts Elena down but she can barely stand. Damon catches her before she falls to the ground.

"Whoa, you're fading fast, Elena. Elena, look at me. (Damon grabs her face.) Focus. Look at me. Okay." Damon said

"I look like her…" Elena said

"What?" Damon asked

Elena faints. Damon grabs her slowly puts her on the ground. He brushes her face with his hand.

"Upsy-daisy." Damon said

Damon picks her up and carries her some place. Damon then comes back.

"Your turn." Damon said

Damon did the same thing to my seat that he did to her. When he pulled me out of the car.

"Your head is bleeding." Damon said

Damon whipped the blood from my cut. I hissed in pain.

"Damon I don't feel to good." I said

I closed my eyes and everything went black. When I woke up it was to Elena yelling.

"Georgia." Damon said

"Georgia? No, no. No, we're not. Seriously, Damon. Where are we?" Elena asked

"Seriously, we're…we're in Georgia. How ya feeling?" Damon asked

"I…I…" Elena said

"There's no broken bones. I checked both of you." Damon said

"Both of you?" Elena asked

"Yeah Nevaeh." Damon said

Tilting his head back towards me.

"But the car…there was a man…we hit a man. But then he got up, and…who was that?" Elena asked

"That's what I would like to know." Damon said

"Where is my phone? Ok. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where we are. Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over. Stop the car." Elena said

"Elena please don't yell my head hurts." I said

"Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep." Damon said

Damon pulls over. Elena gets out of the car, she limps weakly and Damon rushes over to her to help her.

"Hey." Damon said

"I'm fine. We have to go back." Elena said

"Oh come on. Look. We've already come this far…" Damon said

"Why are you doing this? Nevaeh and I can't be in Georgia. Nevaeh wrecked my car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping." Elena said

"Well I don't hear Nevaeh complaining. Plus that's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon asked

"You're not funny. You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia." Elena said

"Well, you're IN Georgia. Without your magical little necklace, I might add. I can very easily make you…agreeable." Damon said

"What are you trying to prove?" Elena asked

A cell phone rings.

"Can someone answer that." I said

My head was killing me, and I didn't know why.

"That's my phone." Elena said

"Mmm. It's your boyfriend. I'll take it. (He speaks into the phone.) Elena's phone…" Damon says

"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? IS she okay? IS Nevaeh with you?" Stefan asked

"Elena? Nevaeh? They are both right here. And, yes, she's fine." Damon said

"Where are you? Let me speak to her." Stefan said

"He want to talk to you." Damon said

"(Shaking her head) Uh-uh." Elena said

"Yeah. I don't…I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now." Damon said

"Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her…" Stefan said

"You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye-now." Damon said

"Argh." Stefan said

"Look, no one know where Nevaeh or I am. Can we please just go back?" Elena asked

"We're almost there." Damon said

"A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come one, Elena. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for five minutes. Five minutes." Damon said

"Am I gonna be safe with you?" Elena asked

"Yes." Damon said

"You promise not to do that mind control thing with me or Nevaeh." Elena said

"Yes." Damon said

"Can I trust you?" Elena asked

"Get in the car. Come on." Damon said

Damon and Elena got back into the car. Damon started driving again.

"So, where's Nevaeh's car?" Elena asked

"I pulled it off the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it." Damon said

"What about that man in the road? Was he a…" Elena asked

"From what I could tell, yeah…" Damon said

"You didn't know him?" Elena asked

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him." Damon said

"Come on Elena, it's not like they all hang out together at the Vamp Bar & Grill." I said

We drove for a little while longer before pulling in front of a place called Bree's Bar.

"Where are we?" Elena asked

"Elena can't you read." I said

Damon smirked.

"You brought me to a bar? Damon, I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in." Elena said

"Sure they will." Damon said

They get out of the car. Damon looks at me.

"Are you coming in?" Damon asked

"My head hurts." I said

"So are you coming in?" Damon asked

I nodded my head. I took a deep breath. I got out of the car, and I followed Damon and Elena inside.

"No. No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie." Bree said

Bree grabs Damon's face and kisses him.

"(shouting) Listen up everybody. Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed me soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness. (Bree pours shots for everyone.) Drink up! (Damon and Bree shoot their alcohol.) Ahh. Whoo! (to Elena) So, how'd he rope you two in?" Bree asked

Bree pours Elena and I a shot.

"I'm not roped in. Actually, I'm dating his…" Elena said

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." Bree said

"If anything Damon is the whipped." I said

"I heard that." Damon said

Bree laughed. I did a shot.

"Okay. So, how did you two meet?" Elena asked

"College." Bree said

"You went to college?" Elena said to Damon

"I've been on a college campus, yes." Damon said

"About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in live. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody." Bree said

"She's a witch," I said

Which got me a surprise look form Elena, Damon and Bree.

"So are you." Bree said

"That I am." I said

"Changed my world, you know." Bree said

"I rocked your world." Damon said

"He is good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe. (to Damon) So, what is it that you want?" Bree asked

Elena walked outside.

"(to Bree) Come on, there's gotta be another way." Damon said

"After all these years, it's still only Katherine. How do you even know she's still alive?" Bree asked

"Well, you help me get into that tomb, and we'll find out." Damon said

"I already did. Twenty years ago. Remember? Three easy steps: Comet. Crystal. Spell." Bree said

"That's a little problem with number two. I don't have the crystal." Damon said

"That's it, Damon. There is no other way. It's Emily spell." Bree said

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?" Damon asked

I laughed. Damon looked at me.

"It doesn't work that way." I said

"Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb. Unless you can magically find le origine." Bree said

"le what?" Damon asked

"Origin." I said

"It's a person that witch's tell their children. Who has every power and ability in the book. That can break any spell or curse. She isn't real." I said

"I agree with her. This person doesn't exist." Bree said

I walked outside of the bar. I saw Elena on the phone.

"Elena, is that you?" Stefan asked

"I'm here." Elena said

"Where are you?" Stefan asked

"You lied." Elena said

"Not until I explain, please." Stefan said

"So, you didn't lie?" Elena asked

"Just tell me where you are, so that I can come get you." Stefan said

"How am I connected to Katherine, Stefan?" Elena asked

"I honestly don't to believe that?" Elena asked

"It's the truth. I- Listen…" Stefan said

Elena hangs up on him. She turns around; Damon and I are behind her.

"You okay?" Damon asked

"Don't pretend to care. I know you're going inside." Elena said

We all headed back inside the bar. We were all eating.

"Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine… does that make me part vampire?" Elena asked

"Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try. No, if you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned." Damon said

"She did have a child before she was turned." I said

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?" Elena asked

"Kinda creepy if you ask me. Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" Damon asked

"How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be…" Elena said

"Dead? It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally." Damon said

"This nice act. Is any of it real?" Elena asked

Bree interrupts us.

"Here you go." Bree said as she hands Damon a beer

"Thank you." Damon said

"I'll have one too." Elena said

"Hmm?" Damon said

"Welcome back Elena." I said

"Time out, remember? For five minutes? Yeah, well that five minutes is going to need a beer. So is she." Elena said

"There you go." Bree said

Elena and I were soon handed a beer. Soon Elena, Damon and I were shooting back liquor.

"Ready… Go." Bree said

We all do our shots. Elena downs her fast, claps her hands, and does a little dance.

"That's three. (She looks at Damon and pretends to pout.) Aw, do you need a bib?" Elena asked

"Nice one Elena." I said

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." Damon said

"Whatever. All right. Wo's next? Another round, Bree." Elena said

"Honey, you should be on the floor." Some women said

"(Slightly drunkenly) I am not even drunk. My tolerance is, like, way up here." Elena said as she stretched her hand in the air

"All right. Here you go." Bree said

A man enters the bar and goes to the counter away from Elena, Damon, and the other patrons. Bree goes over to him and motions with her head towards us. I act like I didn't see anything.

Elena is playing pool when her phone rings. She heads outside. I flow after her. She trips a little bit. The strange man comes outside. I get hit on the head. I got woke up by Elena shaking me.

Damon shows up a few seconds later.

"Damon, no." Elena said

A man attacks him with a wooden plank with supernatural speed. It was a trap. The man hits him repeatedly. I jump down and run at the man. I use telekinesis to throw the guy away.

"What the hell?" Damon asked

The man runs at me and pushes me I go flying back. Elena helps me up, the man pours gasoline on Damon.

"No." Elena and I yell

The man turns and looks at us, revealing vampire teeth.

"Who are you?" Damon asked

"That's perfect. You have no idea." the guy said

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" Elena asked

"He killed my girlfriend. What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!" the guy yelled

"Nothing." Damon said

"I don't understand." Elena said

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" the guy said

The guy hit Damon with a bat.

"Lexi." I said

"Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you. She said that you were human." Elena said

"I was." the guy said

"Lexi turned you?" Elena asked

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." the guy said

"She loved you. She said that, "When it's real, you can't walk away."" I said

"Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make." the guy said

"Don't. Don't, please, don't hurt him…" Elena said

The man lights the match.

"I'm doing you a favor." the guy said

"Lexi loved you. And she was good. And that means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you. Please." Elena said

Lexi's boyfriend picks up Damon and throws him against the building, but stops attacking him after that.

"Thank you." Elena said

"It wasn't for you." Lee said

He left aster that. Elena and I rushed to Damon's side. We went back to Bree's bar. Bree is behind the bar. Damon and I walk up to her.

"We were just leaving, I wanted to say good bye." Damon said

"Good to see you again, Damon." Bree said

"No kiss?" Damon asked

"I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink." Bree said

"And you're telling us this why?" Damon asked

"Lexi was my friend. How could you? (She turns away but Damon is already in front of her, scaring her.) The tomb can be opened." Bree said

"You're lying." Damon said

"Emily's grimoire, her spellbook. If you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book. You can open that tomb." Bree said

"Where is this book?" Damon asked

"I-I-" Bree said

"You have no idea." Damon said

"No. I'm telling you the truth." Bree said

"And I believe you. My dear, sweet Bree. That's why I'm almost sorry." Damon said

Damon goes to rip her heart out, but I stopped him.

"I will do it. Go wait outside." I said

Damon went to protest but I stopped him.

"Go. Oh you won't be able to hear anything." I said

Damon nodded his head and left the bar. I walked to the other side of the bar and poured myself a glass of vodka.

"What are you going to do you're a witch like me. We don't kill our own kind." Bree said

"But I'm not like you. Far from it." I said

I turned and faced her. My eyes changed, I used molecular acceleration (the power to speed up molecules, causing object to heat up, melt or burn) to sped up the molecules in her body.

"What are you doing?" Bree asked

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm hot. My body is heating up." Bree said

"Yes it is." I said

Bree started to scream. I used incineration (the ability to kill someone by setting him/her on fire) to set Bree on fire. I started smashing bottles the fire speared throughout the building. I headed outside. As I walked towards the car the building explode.

"Do I even want to know?" Damon asked

"Nope, but we should get going." I said

We all got in Damon's car and headed back to Mystic Falls.

"So, why did you bring us with you?" Elena asked

"Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Elena. You should give yourself more credit." Damon said

"Seriously?" Elena asked

"You were there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like. And, I knew it would piss off Stefan. And…you're not the worst company in the world, Elena." Damon said

"I used to be more fun." Elena said

"You did okay." Damon said

"I saved your life." Elena said

"I know." Damon said

"And don't you forget it." Elena said

The ride home was fine. We soon got back to town. We headed back to the boarding house.

We all got out. Damon and I headed upstairs, Elena went to find Stefan some where in the house. When Damon and I made it upstairs. He kissed me.

"So what did you do to Bree?" Damon asked

"Set her on fire." I said

"Hot." Damon said

"In many ways." I said

Damon kissed me again. I kissed him bac. He vamp sped us against a wall. He pulls away and starts to kiss me neck.

"Hey do you think we should listen in on Stefan and Elena?" I asked

Damon bite my neck not hard enough to draw blood.

"Or not." I said

"Good answer." Damon said

Four rounds later.

I had fallen asleep. I rolled over and saw a note from Damon. He went to the Grill. I got out of bed got dressed and blinked there. I see Damon walk over and sit down at the counter. Alaric turns towards Damon the two make brief eye contact. The bartender came over.

"Bourbon." Damon said

A look flashes across Alaric's face. I walk towards Damon.

"Hey, Damon." I said

"Hey, beautiful." Damon said

I looked next to Damon and saw Alaric. I put a scared look on my face. I saw the look on Alaric's was one of concern and shock.

"Damon we should go." I said

"Why?" Damon asked

"Please." I said

"Fine." Damon said

Damon and I then got up and left.

"Want to tell me what tat was about?" Damon asked

"A game." I said

"Whatever." Damon said


	14. Chapter 12 Unpleasantville

After Damon and I left the Grill we headed back to the boarding house I spent the night there. I was woke up the next morning by Damon.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Your help finding Emily's book." Damon said

"Fine, let me take a shower." I said

"I'll join." Damon said

"No. You go downstairs and get a stack of books. And put them by the couch for me to look through." I said

I pushed him out of the room.

"You know this is my room." Damon said

I shut the door and headed into the bathroom, I took a quick shower and conjured new clothes and headed down stairs. I made it downstairs, the library was trashed books every where.

"There are your books." Damon said

I nodded my head I walked over and sat down. I used a power called Literary Manipulation (the power to absorb all information a book contains). So I got through the books fast since I didn't even have to open them to know what was inside. I was about to ask for more books when Stefan walked in.

"What are you two lookin' for?" Stefan asked

"Not your concern." Damon said

"No, but putting Elena and Nevaeh in harm's way, that is my concern." Stefan said

"Hm hm. What are you talking about?" Damon asked

"I'm talking about Atlanta." Stefan said

"Oh, yeah. We had a blast." Damon said

"Damon I'm done with these." I said

Damon tossed me another book. I pretended to actually read the book.

"I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love, and poor Katherine is just out of reach. Unless there's another way for you to get into the tomb. Is that what Bree said?" Stefan asked

"You're pathetic when you're fishing." Damon said

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting." Stefan said

"Don't you have school?" Damon asked

"Both of are pathetic. You are over a 100 years old and are acting like you are five. Grow up." I said

With that I turned and left the room. I headed to school, I had a game to finish playing. I walked into school. The day went by pretty fast I went to history class. I avoid looking at Alaric. Class went by pretty fast.

"Have a good day. Nevaeh can you come see me at the end of the day." Alaric said

I nodded my head. I was walking in the courtyard with Caroline, and Elena. Elena had just gave her necklace with vervain in it.

"It's so pretty. Thank you. God, it'll go with, like, everything. What's the occasion?" Caroline asked

Then Elena gave me one.

"Thank you." I said

"No occasion. Just a little friend gift." Elena said

We sat down at a table.

"Lesbian friend necklace? Cause we're freaky like that?" Caroline said

Caroline winks at us.

"Your guys friendship is important to me." Elena said

"Why are you being so mushy?" Caroline asked

"Because you've been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's ok." Elena said

"I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just so much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple times. That's it, but… I just feel like we've peeked as friends. This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?" Caroline asked

"It's a little weird, but if it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me." Elena said

"But it's all about you. Matt's not over you, and we all know it." Caroline said

"I'm with Stefan now. Matt understands that. He knows he has to move on." Elena said

Caroline leaves.

"Thank you again for the necklace." I said

"No problem. I want my friends to be safe." Elena said

The end of the school day came and I made my way to Alaric's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in, Nevaeh. Can you shut the door?" Alaric asked

I nodded my head.

"I want to talk to about what you saw me do." Alaric said

"Why did you kill Logan Fell?" I asked

"Because he was a vampire." Alaric said

"Vampires don't exist. You are crazy." I said

Alaric took a step towards me. I took a step backwards.

"Stay away from me. You are crazy, you killed Logan." I said

"Because he was vampire, he killed a bunch of people." Alaric said

"I'm not going to say anything. But just stay away from me." I said

I left the room, and headed to the Grill I was supposed to meet Bonnie and Elena there. I found them sitting at a table. I walked over and sat down.

"I can't believe you're adopted. I never saw that coming." Bonnie said

See I knew this because I looked it up when I found out Elena looked like Katherine.

"And it gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birthparents. None of it makes any sense." Elena said

"Which is why you should as Jenna." I said

Elena groans.

"First of all, the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad." Bonnie said

"And second of all?" Elena asked

"You just found out your boyfriend is a vampire, so unless your birthparents are aliens… How bad could it be?" Bonnie asked

"Ah, ok, look, Nevaeh and I have to go to the store. Our outfit's for the dance is severely lacking accessories." Elena said

Elena and I get up and leave. We are outside when Elena's phone rings. Elena answers.

"Hello." Elena

"Hello, Elena, Nevaeh." the voice said

"Hey, who's this?" Elena asked

We stop when we reach Elena's car.

"Nevaeh hit me with her car." the voice said

We freeze.

"Is that yours Elena?" the voice asked

We look around us, I see a man in a hoodie approaching us.

"You got away from me. You won't next time." the voice said

We quickly get in and drive away. We head to the boarding house. As soon as we get there we head inside. We are sitting on a couch in the library.

"Why us? What does he want with us? A-and if he's trying to kill us, then why call first?" Elena asked

Stefan moves to sit down in the table in front of Elena and pulls out the vampire compass. Stefan hands the compass to Elena. Elena takes it and looks at it.

"This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?" Elena asked

"He took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who look it from Jeremy." I said

Elena opens it up and observes the contents, confused.

"What happened to it?" Elena asked

"Well, it's not just a watch. It's a…" Stefan said

"It's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires." I said

Stefan takes Elena's hands in his own, showing her how the compass works. The needle whirs around on the compass and finally clicks into place, pointing at Stefan. Elena looks up at him in shock.

"Why did my father have it?" Elena asked

"Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us." Stefan said

Did you know them?" Elena asked

"Yes. I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger." Stefan said

The next day went by fast. I went to Elena's were getting ready for the 50's dance together. Elena and I walked into the house to see Jenna dressed up.

"So you're coming to the dance?" Elena asked

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone." Jenna said

Jenna walks around the couch and leans against it. Elena, not looking at her, picks up an apple and is about to take a bite, but turns around and looks accusingly at Jenna.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?" Elena asked

"I'll just be upstairs." I said

I head up stairs, But continue to listen.

"Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to." Jenna said

"If my mom were here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth." Elena said

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was sixteen, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stat, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. i-it just wasn't happening. All happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom." Jenna said

"Well, why were my parents' names on the birth certificate?" Elena asked

"Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation." Jenna said

"What else do you know about her? The girl?" Elena asked

"Just her name. Isobel." Jenna said

With that I headed into Elena's bedroom and she entered a few seconds later. Elena and I are in her bedroom, adding the finishing touches to her '50s hairstyle. She walks into the bathroom and blow dries her hair as she pulls a round brush through it. In her bedroom, Elena has left the vampire compass on her bed. Suddenly, the needle starts to whirl around, but Elena cannot hear it over the noise of the blow dryer. Elena, satisfied with her hair, turns the dryer off and walks out of the bathroom. The needle of the compass is pointing at her closet which Elena is heading towards. She opens the closet, dramatically the compass starts whirring again, and no one is hiding in the closet. Elena retrieves a pink scarf from a hanger. Elena shuts the closet door and walks over to her doorway, poking her head into the hall.

"Hey, Jenna. Jenna? Jeremy?" Elena asked

I walked over her bed to see the compass needle moving.

"Elena." I said

She walked over to see it. Elena picked up her phone and called Stefan's phone. I heard Damon.

"Stefan's phone. How may I help you?" Damon asked

Elena heads downstairs. I follow after her.

"Where is he?" Elena asked

"He's on his way to you. Forgot his phone." Damon said

We stop in her living room.

"Oh, thank god. This compass was spinning. Stefan must be here. Thank you." Elena said

"You're welcome." Damon said

Elena hangs up. Suddenly someone jumps down from the ceiling. We spin around and gasps. The vampire grabs Elena and extends his fangs, getting ready to bite her neck. Elena screams. Before the vampire can bite her, I fling him off her. Stefan comes rushing in.

"Elena. Nevaeh." Stefan yells.

The vamp rushes at me. He pushes me I fly back and hit the wall. Stefan grabs the guy and throws him over the couch. The vamp then vamp-speeds out of the house. Elena gets up and rushes to Stefan. I stand up.

"Are you ok? Are you ok?" Stefan asked

Elena looks at the front door, worried that the vampire will return. I headed upstairs to get some aspirin and when I return downstairs Damon is there.

"Are you okay. Nevaeh. You hit that wall pretty hard." Stefan said

"Yeah I'm good." I said

"How did he get in?" Damon asked

"He was invited in." Elena said

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan said

"Well, he gets points for that." I said

"Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asked

"No. he was too busy trying to kill me." Elena said

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked

"No. Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company." Damon said

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked

"Yes. At least two more." I said

"Damon, he as invited in." Stefan said

Damon nods in understanding at what Stefan was hinting at.

"Then we go get him tonight. (To Elena and I) You up for it?" Damon asked

"What do we have to do?" Elena asked

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. I'll be Nevaeh's date. We'll see who shows up." Damon said

"That's a bad idea." Stefan said

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot." Damon said

Elena looks at me. I nod.

"We'll do it." Elena said

Stefan looks anxious. Damon nods, agreeing. Elena grabs Stefan's hand in her own and looks at him.

"I'll be safe." Elena said

With that we left to go to the dance. When we arrived at the dance. I saw Bonnie and Caroline dancing together. We walked in Elena and Stefan arms linked, I was next to Elena and Damon was next to me. I see Alaric looks this way, Damon put his arm around me. I saw Alaric's face turn to one of concern. I see Jenna walk up to him. Elena and I soon separated from Stefan and Damon. We head to the punch bowl. Caroline and Bonnie head our way.

"Having fun?" Elena asked

"No, but this took about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline said

Caroline and Elena laugh. Bonnie looks off into the distance.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked

Elena and Caroline turn to look at Damon, who is standing with Stefan. Elena turns back around.

"He wanted to come. I promise. He'll behave." Elena said

"So is this, like, a threesome now, you and the Salvatore brothers, plus Nevaeh?" Caroline said

"No, but if I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him." Elena said

"There's a thought." Bonnie said

"Mm, I'll help." Caroline said

Caroline and Bonnie clink their glasses together. Elena looks down, trying hard not smile at her friends' comments. I on the other hand are smiling. Caroline and Bonnie headed back over to the punch bowl. I see Damon head towards them.

"Hi, Bonnie. Wanna dance?" Damon asked

"I'm out of here." Bonnie said

Bonnie and Caroline look at him with disgust. Bonnie starts to walk away but Damon blocks her with his body.

"Please give me another chance." Damon said

Bonnie doesn't respond and moves around Damon, walking away from him. Caroline glares at Damon.

"Back off, Damon." Caroline said

Caroline follows Bonnie. Damon watches them leave. Stefan, Elena, and I approach Damon.

"Where did they go?" Elena asked

"I don't know." Damon said

"What did you say to them?" Stefan asked

"I know." I said

"I was perfectly polite. Elena…would you like to dance?" Damon asked

"I would love to." Elena said

Elena looks up at Stefan.

"May I have this dance?" Elena asked

Stefan lends her his arm and she takes it. Elena looks up at Damon with devilish smile. Damon rolls his eyes. Damon turned to loo at me.

"Want to dance?" Damon asked

"Why not." I said

Damon and I walked to the dance floor. When we get to the dance floor. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I see Alaric watching us.

"You want to help me with something?" I asked

"Anything." Damon said

"Spin us around so you are facing the way I am. (He spins us) Now lower your head like you are about to bite me. (He lowers his head) Now spins us around again. (He spins us)." I said

I looked up and saw the look on Alaric's face.

"Perfectly done." I said

"Now can I do something?" Damon asked

"Yes." I said

We turned half way around. Damon kissed me. He moved his hands from my waist to my face and then into my hair. When he pulled back. I was meet by his eyes.

"What was that for?" I asked

Damon didn't answer, he just kissed me again. He pulled away.

"I'm going to get some punch." Damon said

I nodded my head. Damon walked away. Damon got to the punch, and Alaric made his way over to Damon.

"Yeah, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher." Alaric said

Alaric and Damon shake hands.

"Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position." Damon said

"So I've been told." Alaric said

"Damon. Salvatore." Damon said

"Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?" Alaric asked

"He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning. That and I'm sleeping with his " Damon said

I saw Alaric choke on his drink.

"What." Alaric said

"Stefan is my brother." Damon said

"No the other part." Alaric said

"I'm sleeping with Nevaeh." Damon said

"That's what I thought you said. Let's just go back to talking about Stefan." Alaric said

"Okay." Damon said

"I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself." Alaric said

"Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama." Damon said

"No parents?" Alaric asked

"Mm, it's just the two of us now." Damon said

"You, uh- you live here your whole life?" Alaric asked

"On and off. Travel a bit." Damon said

"Really? Where? Around the states? (Damon looks at him with raised eyebrows.) Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I…I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you." Alaric said

"You, too." Damon said

"Enjoy the rest of the dance." Alaric said

Alaric pats Damon on the arm and walks past him. Damon watched him leave. I head over to Damon.

"I heard what you said." I said

"I wanted to help you with your game." Damon said

"You are crazy." I said

Damon smirked and walked away. A few seconds later Stefan and Elena made there way towards me. Elena looks at me.

"Want to tell me what is up with you and Damon." Elena said

"Not here." I said

Damon was doing something weird.

"You really can't take him anywhere, can you?" Elena asked

"Uh, no." Stefan said

Elena see something. She grabs my hand.

"Stefan, the back corner." Elena said

Stefan looks in the corner.

"Get Damon." Stefan said

Stefan quickly walks across the dancefloor, pushing students out of hi way. The guy in the hoodie exits the dance. Elena and I look for Damon. Elena's phone rings. She takes her phone out and answers it. I put my ear to it.

"Hell, Elena, Nevaeh. Here's what you're going to do. (Elena and I look around for the source of the call.) there's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds." The guy said

"No." Elena said

"Or your brother dies." the guy said

Elena looks over at the punch bowl where Jeremy is serving punch. Elena sees the guy standing near him, on his phone.

"I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking." the guy said

Elena and I start backing up toward the door.

"Don't you dare touch him." Elena said

"Keep walking. Through the door." the guy said

We keep walking backwards across the floor. The vampire starts walking past Jeremy. Both of us are worried, continues to leave. Elena hangs up the phone, she grabs my hand and we run out the exit. We run down the corridor. We turn into another corridor and comes to a set of doors. Elena tries to open the doors but they a chained shut. We turn and see the guy walking calmly towards us. We rush down a different corridor and open the door to the cafeteria. We run across the room. Elena tries another set of doors which are also locked. The vamp flings open the doors, and vamp-speeds toward us. Elena and I run in different directions. He grabs Elena by the way and he grabs my wrist. He throws us over a table we land hard on the floor. The vamp then flips the table. Elena grabs a pencil on the floor and sits up he grabs us by the neck and pushes us against the wall. He extends his fangs and is prepared to bite her. Elena stabs him in the stomach with the pencil. The vamp unprepared lets us go. He takes the pencil out of his stomach and starts toward us.

Elena prepares to attack again and the vamp raises his hand to defend himself, but Elena's pencil weapon goes straight through the palm of his hand. The vampire looks down at his hand and while he's distracted, Elena stabs him with another pencil and pushes him to the floor. As the vampire struggles to get up, Elena and I walk backwards and bumps into a mop bucket. I turn around, grab the mop from the bucket and I use my knee to break the handle in two to create a stake. The vampire rips the pencil out of his hand and gets up. As he advances towards Elena and I, I thrust the stake towards him, but he is too quick and grabs my wrist. The vampire takes the stake out of her hand and tosses it aside. He then goes in to bite Elena neck. Elena screams, but before the vamp can bite her, Stefan rips him away from her and tosses him to the ground. he gets up from the floor.

"Hey, dickhead. (The vamp looks back at Damon, who has a stake in his hand.) Nobody wants to kill you. We just want to talk." Damon said

The vampire smiles and rushes back towards Elena and me. Damon throws the stake to Stefan, who grabs it and stakes Noah in the stomach. The vampire grunts and falls to his knees. Damon walks over towards us.

"Now you feel like talkin'?" Stefan asked

"Screw you." the vamp said

Stefan digs the stake in deeper. The vamp groans in pain.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked

"Because it's fun." the vamp said

Stefan digs the stake in a little bit more.

"What do you want with Elena and Nevaeh?" Stefan asked

"She looks like Katherine. Nevaeh blood smells good." the vamp said

We all looked shocked.

"You knew Katherine?" I asked

"You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me." the vamp said

Damon leans over towards the vamp.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" Damon asked

"No." the vamp said

Stefan leans back down and drives he stake in deeper. The vamp still doesn't say anything. I used a ability called suggestion (the ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending then to your will.) I wanted the vamp to say what I wanted him to say.

The grimoire. I suggested

"The grimoire." the vamp said

"Where is it?" Damon asked

Stefan drives the stake in deeper. The vampire gasps.

Jonathan Gilbert's journal. I suggested

"Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's." the vamp said

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked

"Who else is there?" Damon asked

Don't answer him. I suggested.

"No. you're gonna have to kill me." the vamp said

Damon looks at Stefan, rolls his eyes, and nods. Stefan removes the stake from the vampire's stomach. Stefan waits for a moment then stakes the vampire in the heart. Elena and I gasp in shock. The vampire falls to the floor and begins to desiccate.

"What do we…how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asked

"He had to die." Damon said

"But…" Elena said

"Elena, he's been invited in." I said

We hear a door open and see Alaric coming through one of the door's windows. Stefan looks at Damon.

"Go. I got this." Stefan said

Damon walks out of the cafeteria. Stefan wraps his arms around Elena. I wait a few seconds before going out to help Damon. I walked out of the cafeteria I walk behind Alaric. I see Damon vamp speed in front of Alaric and Alaric stop.

"Hey." Alaric said

Damon starts to compel Alaric.

"What were you doing?" Damon asked

"Looking for Ms. Hilden." Alaric said

"Why are yo in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked

"I got a job as a teacher." Alaric said

"Do you know what I am?" Damon asked

"You're my student's brother." Alaric said

"Is everything you're telling me the truth?" Damon asked

"Yes." Alaric said

"Then forget we had this conversation." Damon said

"Damon. What were you doing?" I asked

I walked up to him. Damon grabbed me. He pretended to compel me.

"I want you to forget everything you just saw." Damon said

I nodded my head. Damon grabbed my hand and we walked away. We made it a few hallways over. We stopped at a doorway.

"So why did you pretend to compel me?" I asked

"Cause I wanted to help." Damon said

"Just so you know that guy had vervain in him." I said

Damon was going to say something but Stefan walked up to us.

"There's no way that idiot was workin' alone." Damon said

"You are. So the grimoire… That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is." Stefan said

"Look at you puttin' the pieces together. Good for you. I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin." Damon said

"Hey that's my name." I said

"My offer still stands." Stefan said

"Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt." Damon said

"No. nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go, and the other 26 vampires die." Stefan said

"If I agree?" Damon asked

"I'll help you." Stefan said

"Why should I trust you?" Damon asked

"Damon." I said

"Because I'm your brother." Stefan said

"No, that's not gonna cut it." Damon said

"Because I want you gone." Stefan said

Damon pauses for a moment, thinking if this is an acceptable reason to trust Stefan. He looks at me I shrug my shoulders. Damon nods at Stefan.

"Ok." Damon said

Stefan nods sealing the terms to their agreement. Damon takes my hand and we head to his house.

"Do you think I can trust Stefan?" Damon asked

"I don't know. Take everything with a grain of salt. Be prepared for anything." I said

We got back to the boarding house. Damon gave me a glass of liquor.

"Why is it that you are always getting me drunk." I said

"Because getting drunk is fun." Damon said

"That and you can blame everything on alcohol." I said

Damon moves so he is in front of me. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Totally." Damon said


	15. Children of the Damned

Damon and I made our way into Stefan's room. We saw Stefan and Elena snuggled up in Stefan's bed. Elena wakes up and shortly after they kiss.

"Mmm. Good morning." Elena said

"I could get used to this." Stefan said

"Rise and Shine, sleepyheads." Damon said

Elena and Stefan both sit up, startled at both Damon and I at the end of Stefan's bed. Both of them pull the sheets up to their chins, covering up any parts they don't want us to see.

"Damon. Nevaeh. Please." Elena said

"What are you two doing?" Stefan asked

"Oh, stop being smutty." Damon said

Stefan pulls the sheets further up on Elena, making sure she's covered up properly.

"Seriously, get out of here." Stefan said

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it. Now listen, we have some very important business to discuss." Damon said

"And it has to be right now?" Elena asked

"Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal." Damon said

Stefan and Elena exchange looks. Damon gets up from the end of the bed turns around to face us.

"So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells." I said

"First things first-since you are Elena Gilbert, you're on journal duty." Damon said

"Since when am I helping?" Elena asked

"Well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo…" Damon said

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." Stefan said

"I'll look for it tonight." Elena said

Elena lays back down in the bed, pulling the sheets over her face.

"Good." Damon said

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit." Stefan said

"In lieu of any other options." Damon said

Elena pulls the sheets down and sits up suddenly.

"Ok, what exactly is a grimoire, anyway?" Elena asked

"It's a witch's cookbook." Damon said

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work." I said

"Yeah. Cookbook." Damon said

"What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are." Stefan said

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so…(claps his hand together) Chop, chop. (starts to walk out of the room, turns around, and continues to walk backwards out of the room while talking to Elena and Stefan with flowing) You know, I really like this whole working together thing. Don't screw it up." Damon said

Damon and I then exit the room.

"So will do me favor and shadow Elena." Damon said

"Sure why not." I said

"But don't let them know you are following them." Damon said

I nodded my head. I went home to look through my own book. I found a cloaking spell (the ability to someone invisible and unable to be detected). The spell was 'Wanted by evil dark as night, I cloak you now in witch's light, to give you time to flee or fight, you now are hidden from demon's sight.'

"Wanted by evil dark as night. Cloak me now in witch's light. To give me time to flee or fight. I am now hidden from their sight." I said

I walked over to stand in front of the mirror.

"Wanted by evil dark as night, cloak me now in witch's light, to give me time to flee or fight, I am now hidden from their sight." I said

When I finished I couldn't see my reflection in the mirror. I blinked. I was now standing in gilberts kitchen. I saw Elena combing through boxes of old family memorabilia. Stefan was siting at the bar, watching Elena.

"Do you think Damon really believes us? That we're both trying to help him? I know Nevaeh doesn't believe us." Elena said

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him." Stefan said

Yeah and you think this is going to help Damon with his trust issues. I thought.

"You know…I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that's he's made, he's down for love. It's twisted, but kind of sad." Elena said

"There are other ways to get hat yo want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let me guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again." Stefan said

So it's personal. I thought.

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?" Elena asked

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die." Stefan said

I shook my head. Elena exhales loudly and picks up a photo box. Stefan gets up and stands behind Elena, looking at the photo.

"That's Johnathan Gilbert." Stefan said

I walk over to them. Elena was looking at the box puzzled.

"What's this?" Elena asked

Elena opens up a wooden box. What appears to be a muzzle is contained within it. Stefan looks as if he recognizes the device, but doesn't explain as Jeremy enters the room shortly after.

"What are you guys doing?" Jeremy asked

"Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up." Elena said

Jeremy sits down on the kitchen counter.

"Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy said

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" Elena asked

"I just did a history report on it." Jeremy said

"Oh. So where is it now?" Elena asked

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it." Jeremy said

Elena and Stefan exchange looks. Stefan leaves, I follow Stefan who goes to the high school. I go to find Alaric. When I find Alaric he takes one of the wooden stakes and inserts it into the blow gun. He cocks the gun and walks back to his classroom. Before entering, he hides up against the wall out in the corridor next to the classroom door. Swiftly, he turns into the doorway, points the gun, and shoots the dart. Stefan, without effort, grabs the stake and stares at Alaric. Alaric begins to reload another stake into the gun as Stefan watches him. Alaric looks down and cocks the gun, moving towards the doorway as he does so. Stefan vamp-speeds around him and blocks his way. Alaric looks up at him and Stefan grabs him by his shirt.

"You shouldn't have done that." Stefan said

Stefan pushes Alaric into the desk and takes the gun from him. Alaric scrambles up from the floor, ready yo fight.

"Have a seat." Stefan said

Alaric hesitates, but Stefan points at a chair, insisting that he does as he is told. Alaric sits down in a desk. Stefan examines the gun.

"What is this, compressed air? (Alaric doesn't respond) Did you make it yourself? Who are you? (Stefan moves closer to Alaric, who flinches.) I'm not going to hurt you…unless you try that again." Stefan said

Stefan hands Alaric the gun and Alaric takes it. Stefan pulls one of the desk upright and sits on top of it, looking at Alaric. I stand to side.

"Now… who are you?" Stefan asked

"I'm a teacher." Alaric said

"Are we gonna have to do this the hard way?" Stefan asked

"I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I-made a few discoveries about your town." Alaric said

"So you show up like Van Helsing. Come on. Tell me the truth." Stefan said

"My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here." Alaric said

"Where's your wife?" Stefan asked

"Dead. A vampire killed her." Alaric said

Wrong. I thought

"Where's the Gilbert journal?" Stefan asked

"What do you want with it?" Alaric asked

"Where is it?" Stefan asked

"It's on my desk." Alaric said

"No, it's not." Stefan said

Alaric looks over at his desk and sees that the journal is missing. He looks back at Stefan.

"It was on my desk." Alaric said

I left the school and headed back to the Gilbert residence. When arrived I saw Damon in the kitchen slicing a tomato and talking to Jenna, who is sitting down, with a glass of wi

ne in her hand.

"My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course. What about you?" Damon asked

"There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated." Jenna said

"They ever find him? Or is he still missing?" Damon asked

"He not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum. (Jenna drains the remainder of her wine.) He's a Fell. They're all snooty." Jenna said

Damon laughs and walks over to Jenna, pouring more wine into her glass. She raises her glass to him and Damon turns back around to continue cooking.

"Hello, Elena." Damon said

Jenna turns around right when Elena enters the kitchen. She is shocked to see Damon. I walk over and sit on the counter next to Damon. I put my hand on Damon's arm. He turns and looks at me but doesn't see me.

"Hey. Where have you been? We're cooking dinner." Jenna said

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon asked

"Um - he'll be here soon." Elena said

I took out my pocket mirror. I used a ability called catoptromancy (the ability to see distant people or places through mirrors). I wanted to know what was going on with Stefan and Alaric. The mirror showed me what I wanted to see.

"How long have you been aware of me?" Stefan asked

"I learned just recently. What about your brother?" Alaric asked

"You met Damon." Stefan said

"Who do you think killed my wife?" Alaric asked

"Are you certain it was Damon?" Stefan asked

"I witnessed it." Alaric said

"If you're here for revenge, this is going to end very badly for you." Stefan said

"I just want to find out what happened to my wife." Alaric said

"I thought you just said that Damon…" Stefan said

"Yeah. I saw him draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming. He just…disappeared. So did her body. They never found her." Alaric said

"Damon can never know why you're here. He'll kill you without blinking." Stefan said

"I can take care of myself." Alaric said

"No you can't. I can help you. If you let me." Stefan said

With that I shut my mirror. I looked up and saw Damon place something at the dinner table and heads back to the kitchen. Elena is carrying plates towards the table and Damon delineratley bumps into her.

"Whoa. Mmm." Damon said

Elena smiles in an annoyed way and shakes her head as she continues on past Damon to place the plates at the table.

"Don't do that." Elena said

"Do what?" Damon asked

"You know what. That move was deliberate." Elena said

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." Damon said

Elena looks back at Damon and scoffs. Damon, now at the stove, stirs a boiling pot of water.

"Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely." Damon said

Elena walks back into the kitchen to gather more dinnerware. Damon pauses briefly before changing the topic.

"Is it real?" Damon asked

"Is what real?" Elena asked

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?" Damon asked

"Yes, yo can trust him." Elena said

Elena walks back to the table to place the napkins. Damon vamp-speeds over to her. Elena turns around and looks up at him.

"Can I trust him?" Damon asked

"I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work." Elena said

"I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly." Damon said

"Of course you can." Elena said

Elena moves around Damon and back into the kitchen. Elena leaves the kitchen and Damon heads back into the kitchen. I take down the cloaking spell.

"You can't believe them." I said

Damon jumped.

"You know I hate the fact that you can surprise me." Damon said

"That's not the point. Stefan is at the school looking for the journal. But I don't think they are going to share it with you." I said

Damon nodded his head.

"But don't worry, I have everything handle." I said

Elena walked into the kitchen she was surprised.

"Nevaeh when did you get here?" Elena asked

"Just know. I blinked." I said

I blinked so that I was standing behind her. I tapped her on the shoulder and jumped and turned around. I smiled.

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone." Damon said

"Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it." Elena said

"Are you lecturing me?" Damon said

"(places hand on hip) do you need to be lectured?" Elena asked

"He always needs to be lectured." I said

"I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that?" Damon said

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes." Elena said

Elena walks past Damon and places a bowl on the table. Damon threateningly makes his next statement, close behind Elena's back.

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way." Damon said

Damon grabs my hand. He walks away pulling me behind him. I was sitting in the family room Damon and Jeremy were playing a video game.

"You said you never played this thing before." Jeremy said

"I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes." Damon said

Jeremy's phone goes off. He pauses the game and takes out his phone, but ignores the call, he tosses his phone aside and unpauses the game.

"Who are you dodging?" I asked

"This girl Anna. She can be, uh, persistent." Jeremy said

"Is she hot?" Damon asked

"Yeah, yeah, but she can be weird." Jeremy said

"Hot trumps weird, trust me." Damon said

Jeremy smiles and laughs. Damon and I were listening in on Jenna and Elena.

"He is ridiculously hot." Jenna said

"Shh." Elena said

I saw Damon smirk.

"He's an ass." Elena said

I laugh and Damon rolls his eyes. We stopped listening I went back to watching Damon play the game with Jeremy. The doorbell ring.

"That's Stefan." Elena said

Damon quickly gets up from the couch and walks over to the door. Jeremy watches him go.

"Dude." Jeremy said

Elena opens the front door, Dmaom and I right behind her. Stefan looks at Damon and I confused to we why we are here, then to Elena.

"Well?" Damon asked

We walked out to the front porch.

"Who took it?" Damon asked

"I don't know." Stefan said

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him." Damon said

I laughed.

"No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me." Stefan said

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon asked

We all look through the window at Jeremy. Damon turns and walks back into the house. I follow after him, Elena follows after me.

"No. Damon, leave him out of it." Elena said

"Why, what's the big deal?" Damon asked

"Damon." Elena said

Damon walks up to Jeremy.

"So…I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Damon asked

"Huh?" Jeremy asked

"Don't ask question, just spill." Damon said

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asked

"Damon doesn't kid." I said

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asked

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy said

"Who else did you tell?" Elena asked

"Just a girl Ana," Jeremy said

"The hot, weird one?" Damon asked

"Yeah." Jeremy said

"Wait, who is Ana?" Stefan asked

"That's what I want to find out." Damon asked

Elena's phone starts ringing. Elena goes off to answer it, leaving Damon and I with Jeremy.

"How do you know her?" I asked

"I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight." Jeremy said

"Perfect. I'll drive. Come on." Damon said

"O-okay." Jeremy said

Jeremy gets up from the couch and Follows Damon out of the house. Damon nodded at me. I walk over to a mirror.

"Wanted by evil dark as night. Cloak me now in witch's light. To give me time to flee or fight. I am now hidden from their sight." I said

I saw myself turn invisible. I headed upstairs. I saw Elena hang up her phone, and Stefan walk up.

"Where's Damon and Nevaeh?" Elena asked

"They left to track down Jeremy's friend Ana, see if there was anything there." Stefan said

"Aren't you going to go with them? If he gets to the journal before we do, then…" Elena said

Stefan pulls out a stack of papers. I shook my head, disappointed in Stefan and Elena.

"Doesn't matter." Stefan said

Elena looks at the papers in Stefan's hands.

"What is that?" Elena asked

"It's a copy of it." Stefan said

"How did you get it?" Elena asked

"Well, Mr. Saltzman made a copy and was kind enough to loan it to me." Stefan said

"He did?" Elena asked clearly unconvinced

"Not exactly, but I got it." Stefan said

Elena laughs. Stefan and Elena are looking through the copied pages of the journal in Elena's room.

"Here's a reference that he wrote about Emily. (Elena reads aloud from the pages) 'The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. The mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who-' is that your father?" Elena asked

Stefan sat down next to Elena.

"Yeah." Stefan said

Stefan takes the page from Elena and continues to read aloud.

" 'It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave.'" Stefan said

Stefan looks up from the pages, his brow furrowed. Stefan then gets a look of dawning apprehension on his face.

"I know where it is." Stefan said

Elena looks up at him, impressed with his quick discovery. They leave the house I follow. I take out my phone to call Damon but he doesn't answer. We arrive at the old cemetery. Elena is shines a flashlight onto Giuseppe's tombstone. Stefan walks around the grave, setting up torches and taking out supplies.

"Why isn't your father buried in your family's tomb?" Elena asked

"It wasn't built until well after he died." Stefan said

"Are you sure the grimoire's in there with him?" Elena asked

"As sure as I could be." Stefan said

"Great." Elena said

Stefan picks up two shovels up from the ground and looks at Elena.

"Elena. I can do this on my own." Stefan said

"And I said I would do whatever I can to help." Elena said

"I know, and I appreciate that, but -" Stefan said

"This town is my home, Stefan. My friends and family are here. You're here. I don't want that tomb opened any more than you do." Elena said

Stefan nods and hands Elena the shovel, which she takes. Stefan exhales heavily and takes a moment to gather himself.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this." Elena said

Stefan and Elena are shoveling up the dirt, digging deeper and deeper into Giuseppe's grave. I tired calling Damon again but he didn't answer. Elena climbed out of the hole. Stefan continues to shovel the dirt out of the grave. Elena stands beside the deep hole, beaming the flashlight down on Stefan. Elena smiles and starts shaking her head. Stefan looks up.

"What?" Stefan asked

"No many girls can they've done this." Elena said

Stefan continues to dig. His shoves hits something solid and it makes a loud thud. Stefan looks up at Elena with apprehension. He scraps the dirt off the coffin with the shovel and tosses the shovel out of the grave. Stefan kneels down on the coffin, wiping the dirt away with his hands. Elena kneels down to get a better look, holding the beam steady. Stefan opens the lid of the coffin. Elena breaths heavily.

"Is that it?" Elena asked

Stefan retrieves what he believes is the grimoire, which is cradled in his father's arms. He shuts the lid of the coffin and tries to regain his composure, his eyes watery. Stefan stands up and places the grimoire on the dirt next to Elena. Elena kneels down, shinning the beam on the grimoire and Stefan rips the cover off. I saw Stefan's face fall.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon said

I took the cloaking spell down. I walked up and stood next to Damon.

"This is an interesting turn of events." Damon said

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan said

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you." Damon said

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself." Stefan said

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me. You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you…" Damon said

Damon looks back at Elena.

"You had me fooled." Damon said

Damon looks hurt and Elena looks ashamed.

"So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out." Damon said

"You won't kill her." Stefan said

Damon nods, knowing Stefan is right. Instead, he vamp-speeds over to Elena and grabs her in a chokehold.

"I can do one better." Damon said

Damon bites his wrist and forces Elena to drink his blood. Elena struggles.

"Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend." Damon said

"Let her go first." Stefan said

Damon pulls his wrist away from Elena's mouth.

"The book." Damon said

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me." Stefan said

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back." Damon said

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will." Stefan said

Damon, still keeping Elena in a chokehold, nods at Stefan.

"Okay." Stefan said

Stefan, eyes filled with terror, slowly places the book on the found and reaches out for Elena. Damon places his face against Elena's hair, looking as if he might not let her go, but slowly he pulls his arm away from her. Elena slowly edges to the side of the grave, then quickly jumps over it and into Stefan's arms. Damon picks up the grimoire. I step forward.

"You aren't going to be able to get into the tomb with that book." I said

Stefan, Elena, and Damon turned and looked at me. Damon opened the book.

"What the hell is this?" Damon asked

"A cook book." I said

Damon through the book at a tree.

"Where is it?" Damon yelled

I put my hand out and the really grimoire appeared in my hand.

"Why do you have it?" Stefan asked

"I dug it up a few days ago. After I destroyed the crystal." I said

Damon took a step towards me.

"I'm going to hold on to it, till you can find someone to open the tomb." I said

I turned around and started to walk away. But I stopped and turned looked over my shoulder at them.

"Oh and Elena, Stefan. I am really disappointed in the both of you. You might not have been able to trust Damon. But I now know how easy it is for the both of you to lie to someone you care about. So I know longer trust you." I said

I turned and flamed out.


	16. Fool Me Once

When I arrived home, the mirror in the library was going off. I walked in a saw that Anna and Ben took not only Elena but also Bonnie.

"Well that is going to make this interesting." I said

I walked out of the library and went up stairs. But before I did that I set a crystal force field up around Emily's grimoire. That way if Damon wanted to take it he couldn't. When I made it up stairs I clashed on the bed. And was peaceful taken off to sleep.

I was awoken by my phone going off. I checked the clock, I saw that I got a good 8 hours of sleep. My phone went off again. I looked at to see that it was from Stefan. So I got out of bed and got dressed. When I was dressed a blinked over to the boarding house. I sat on the couch. Damon enters then Stefan who looks anxious. Damon sits down next to me. But doesn't look at Stefan.

"Anna took Elena." Stefan said

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voice mails." Damon said

Stefan strides over to us.

"Damon, Nevaeh, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?" Stefan asked

"Well, than at least you know you'll see her again." Damon said

"Not funny Damon. Force feeding Elena your blood was a dick move." I said

"Please. What do you know? You were with Anna, you must know where's she living. Just tell me where I can find her." Stefan said

"(Damon finally looks at Stefan) Nope. You can go. Really." Damon said

"You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you. But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry." Stefan said

"Apology accepted." Damon said

"So please, just me what you know." Stefan said

"Huh." Damon said

"It's Elena, Damon. If you know something, tell me." Stefan said

Damon stands up and Stefan mimics him.

"I mean this sincerely. I hope Elena dies." Damon said

Damon walks out of the room. Stefan looks at me.

"I don't know where Anna is but, I know someone who can help us find them." I said

I walked out the door, Stefan following right behind me. We get to Sheila's house who is Bonnie's grandma. Damon is also there. Damon knocks on the door. Sheila opens the door.

"Yes?" grams asked

"Hi there. I'm, uh, looking for Bonnie." Damon said

"She's not here." Grams said

"Oh, well do you know when she-" Damon was cut off

"Never." Grams said

"You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know me." Damon said

"You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witch's door and asking her for something." Grams said

"What'd I do?" Damon asked

"Spirits talk, Mr. Salvatore, and so does my grandaughter. You are no friend to us. Now get off my porch." Grams said

Damon takes a step closer to Sheila.

"Step outside and say that." Damon said

Sheila stares at Damon. Damon groans and holds his head which probably feels like it's exploding. Damon starts to back and Sheila step out onto the porch.

"I am not Bonnie. You don't wanna mess with me." Grams says

Sheila goes back into her house and slams the door shut. I can hear her breathing heavily.

"Well she is not going to help us after that visit." I said

"She might not have to. I have a idea." Stefan said

"Well that is never a good thing." I said

"Wrong brother." Stefan said

"Nope I thinking of the right brother." I said

Stefan glared at me we headed back to the boarding house. Once Stefan was at the boarding house I ran over to my house, did a quick spell which told where Bonnie was, and I disabled the crystal shield, but I made sure no one could enter the library. When I made it back to the boarding hosue Stefan was getting off the phone. Damon left the room.

"I found them." I said

"Thank you." Stefan said

"Don't think me. I'm doing this because Elena is with Bonnie. I'm still really disappointed in you and Elena. You are supposed be the good one, yet yesterday you were just like Damon." I said

I took Stefan's hand and blinked us to the hotel. Stefan kicks down the door. Ben screams as the sunlight hits him. I rip the curtains open, allowing more sun to come in. Ben hides between the two beds.

"Stefan. Nevaeh." Elena and Bonnie yell

We all then run out the door.

Stefan walks over to Ben.

"When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again. I will kill you." Stefan said

We then left the room. Then we headed for Sheila's house. She actually invited Stefan in, which was a surpise. Her and Bonnie then head into a different room.

"I'm sorry. About all of this." Bonnie said

"Not as sorry as they're gonna be." Grams said

Stefan. Elena, and I then enter the room.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked

"Well, for now, you need to stay here." Stefan said

"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so." Grams said

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan said

"We'll protect ourselves" Grams said

"Yeah, I mean come on you got three witches." Bonnie said

"Three?" Grams asked

"Yeah. Bonnie, you, and Nevaeh." Elena said

Grams turned to look at me. I waved. I was going to change the subject but Elena beat me to it.

"We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it." Elena said

"No. He doesn't deserve to get what he wants." Bonnie said

"What other choice do we have?" Elena asked

Elena looks at Stefan.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over." Grams said

"We still have to get Damon to agree." I said

"He already agreed once." Elena said

"Yeah, and then you tow stabbed in the back. So now's he's angry." I said

Stefan and Elena looked down.

"He's hurt. There's a difference. I think I know what I have to do." Elena said

Elena and Stefan exchange looks. We all leave the house. I go with Stefan, Bonnie, Grams, and I head to the church ruins. When we arrived there was a major party going on. I was down by the tomb. A few minutes passed and Sheila, Bonnie and Stefan made there way down.

"Are you sure that Damon will come back with her?" Grams asked

There is a whistle we all turn to see Damon.

"Brother. Witches." Damon said

He walks past us, Elena trudging along behind him. Elena walk's over to Stefan.

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked

"I just want to get this over with. Are we ready?" Elena asked

"I guess so." Bonnie said

Sheila is lighting the torches at the tomb. The rest of us are standing off to the side. When she is don she turns and looks at us.

"So, where is grimoire?" Sheila asked

I stepped to stand in the center.

"Bonnie, Grams come here." I said

The came over to me. We made a triangle.

"I call upon the Bennett Powers, to help us in this darkest hour. Let the book return to this place, claim refuge with us now." I said

There was a light then the book appeared. I stepped back. Sheila smiled then picked up the book. Grams found the page.

"Air. Earth. Fire." Grams said

"Water." Bonnie said

Bonnie holds up a water bottle and Sheila takes it, sprinkling the water on he floor.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena asked

"As opposed to what?" Grams asked

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." Elena said

Sheila smirks at Elena. Damon pulls out a blood bag and unravels it.

"What's that?" Stefan asked

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap. Admit it - you can't wait to get rid of me." Damon said

"I can't wait to get rid of you." Stefan said

"Hmm." Damon said

Bonnie looks up at them from the ground.

"We're ready." Bonnie said

Bonnie and Sheila are reciting a spell at the tomb, their yes shut and hand interlocked.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked

"Sounds Latin." Stefan said

"I don't think it's Latin." Elena said

"That's because it's not." I said

A few more seconds of the witches reciting the spell, the torches flare up. Elena grabs onto Stefan's arm.

"What's happening?" Elena asked

The door to the tomb creaks open. Sheila and Bonnie stop chanting and look up.

"It worked." Bonnie said

"Of course it worked." Grams said

"(to Stefan) We have some fires to build." Damon said

"I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back." Stefan said

Elena nods and Stefan ascends the stairs out of the tomb. Damon looks from Bonnie and Shelia to me then to Elena.

"You ready?" Damon asked

"What?" Elena asked

"(to Sheila and Bonnie) You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" Damon said

Damon grabs Elena.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." Grams said

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. you think I trust you?" Damon asked

"As much as I trust you." Grams said

"Enough. Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go." Elena said

Damon grabs a torch from the circle.

"May I?" Damon asked

Elena nods at Sheila, Bonnie, and I, reassuringly, and follows Damon into the tomb.

"She's not in there." I said

Sheila and Bonnie turned to me.

"What do you mean 'she's not in there'." Bonnie said

"Exactly what I said. Katherine is not in that tomb. Never was." I said

Bonnie was going to say something, but a blur came down the stairs into the tomb. I was now worried for Elena. I used astral projection. I was now standing in the tomb by Elena. I can hear the vampires whispers.

"What is that?" Elena asked

"They can sense you. Now, where is she?" Damon asked

Damon walks away, leaving Elena behind.

"Damon." Elena yelled.

I walked up behind Elena.

"Elena." I said

She jumped, and turned around.

"Damon left you." I said

Elena nodded her head.

"Come on lets go look for him." I said

We walked though the tomb. Elena and I continue to hear the whispering around us. Elena falls and lands on a mummified vampire. I help her up we head deeper into the tomb, we see more mummified vampires. Elena falls again, see lands on another vampire, his eyes open bloodshot. Elena screams. Anna appears in front of us.

"You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it." Anna said

Elena walks backwards and bumps into Pearl. Anna sees her mother and kneels down next to her, caressing her arm.

"Mother! Mother. Your boyfriend did this, you know." Anna said

"His father did." Elena said

I fade so that I was standing back in the room outside of the tomb. I see Bonnie and Sheila and Stefan. I bolt and run thought the tomb door towards where I left her.

"Anna no." I said

Anna stopped. I took my necklace off. On it was a vial of blood.

"This is a vial of Jonathan Gilbert's blood. Use it instead of Elena's." I said

Anna took the blood from hand. She then gave it to Pearl. For some unknown reason Stefan came running towards us. He pushes Elena towards the exit.

"Go. Go. I'm right behind you." Stefan said

"Anna." Pearl said

Anna looks at her mother, caressing her face in her hands crying happily.

"Annabelle." Pearl said

"Come on lets get out of here." I said

I helped Anna pick up Pearl. We made our way to the exit. Elena turns and looks at us.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Elena asked

"It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it." Bonnie said

"What is it?" Elena asked

"I can't." Stefan said

"Can't? Can't what?" Elena asked

"The spell's still up." I said

"We can't get them out yet." Bonnie said

"You both went in there not knowing if you could come back out?" Elena asked

Stefan looks down, not answering.

"I can get out." I said

"Don't." Gram said

"We can't leave him in there. We promised him. Both of us." Elena said

"I know." Stefan said

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long." Grams said

Stefan turns to go back in to find Damon.

"Are you sure you don't want me to make a new door?" I asked

"Yes, I don't want an interfering spell." Gram said

"Okay. I could block the spell that is already here? You want to channel me?" I asked

Grams just shook her head. Sheila found the spell. Bonnie and her start to say the spell. The torches flare up.

"I think it's working." Elena said

Anna and I exit the tomb with Pearl.

"I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside, I won't touch him." Anna said

Anna nods towards me I let go. She then speeds off. The torches begin to falter.

"Bonnie, keep going. (to Elena) they better hurry." Grams said

"Stefan, they can't hold it much longer." Elena said

The torches extinguish themselves. Bonnie looks faint and Sheila doesn't look much better. Elena runs back into the tomb. Bonnie and Sheila are still chanting the spell to keep the seal down. Bonnie stops for a moment, gasping for air and keeling over.

"Oh my God. I can't." Bonnie said

'Yes, you can." Grams said

They continue chanting. Damon exits the tomb first, followed by Elena, who turns around and embraces Stefan when he exits. The door to the tomb closes and the torches die out. Stefan and Elena head back up to the surface and run over Jeremy, who's waking up.

"He's okay." Stefan said

They kneel down next to Jeremy, who groans.

"He's all right." Stefan said

Damon exits the tomb, looking completely miserable. Elena gets up and walks towards him. She wraps her arms around him and places her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Elena said

I walk away. I head through the part of the forest that the party was once happening in. I saw Tyler making hi way towards his car drunk.

"You better not be driving like that." I said

Tyler turned and looked at me.

"Nevaeh." Tyler said

"Yes." I said

I walked up to him. We walked to his car. I help him get into the passenger side of the car. I got in the driver side.

"Give me your keys I'll drive you home." I said

Tyler handed me his keys, I started the car and headed towards the Lockwood house. We pulled up. I turned off the car. I helped Tyler out and helped him inside. I got him up the stair and to bed. I then headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen got him a glass of water and some aspirin. I was headed back upstairs.

"Hello." the voice said

I turned around.

"Mrs. Lockwood. I didn't mean to wake you." I said

"It's okay Nevaeh. But can I ask why you are here." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Um… Tyler wasn't feeling well so I drove him home." I said

"Okay. Nevaeh it's late if you want you can stay here." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Thank you. Mrs. Lockwood." I said

"It's Carol." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Goodnight, Carol." I said

"Goodnight, Nevaeh." Carol said

I headed upstairs. I walked into Tyler's room. He was sitting on the bed, in shorts.

"I would have thought, you would be passed out." I said

"Yeah so did I." Tyler said

I handed him the water and the pills. He took the pills and downed the water. He stood up and hugged me.

"It's like you never left." Tyler said

"Tyler." I said

Tyler pulled back and kissed me.

"Tyler, you are drunk so nothing is happening." I said

Tyler looked at me.

"We will talk in the morning. But right now you need to sleep." I said

I helped Tyler get into bed. I went to leave the room. But Tyler's voice stopped me.

"Stay, please." Tyler said

"Okay." I said

I shut his door, and walked over to his bed. I took off my shoes and kimono, and laid down next to Tyler.


	17. A Few Good Men

I awoke the next morning to someone moving next to me. I rolled over and came face to face with Tyler.

"Good morning." He said

"Good morning." I said

"How are you feeling?' Tyler asked

"I should be asking you that. You were the one to drunk to drive home." I said

"I have a headache, but other than that I'm fine." Tyler said

I got up and put my kimono back on. I headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked

"To get you more water and aspirin. While I'm gone take a shower you smell." I said

Tyler nodded his head. I left his room and headed downstairs. When I got downstairs I headed to the kitchen. I quickly got what I needed and headed back upstairs. As I made my way upstairs I was stopped, Mr. Lockwood.

"Nevaeh." Mr. Lockwood said

"Hi, Mr. Lockwood." I said

"Did you spend the night?" Mr. Lockwood asked

"Yes sir. Tyler wasn't feeling well last night so I drove him home. Carol told me it was to late to walk home." I said

"Okay. Nevaeh." Mr. Lockwood said

"Yeah." I said

"Thank you for taking care of him." Mr. Lockwood said

"Always" I said

I made it up the rest of the stairs and into Tyler's room. He was still in the shower. I set the glass and pills down. I went to leave but Tyler exited the bathroom.

"Where are going?" Tyler asked

"Elena texted Bonnie's grandmother is dead." I said

"Oh okay. Let Bonnie know I'm sorry for her lost." Tyler said

"I will." I said

I turned and headed towards the door. But Tyler stopped me.

"Hey, do you think we can get to together later and talk?" Tyler asked

"Of course. Call me." I said

I then left his room, and headed down the stairs and out of the door. When I got outside I blinked to Elena's. She outside on the front porch swing with her journal laid out on her lap and her phone up to her ear as she leaves Bonnie a voicemail.

"Hey, Bonnie, it's me just checking in, seeing how you're doing. We miss you here. Don't let your aunt drive you too crazy." Elena said

I walk up the steps as Jenna walks out the front door with a coffee in her hand.

"Come home soon. Love you." Elena said then she hung up.

"What are you two doing out here? It's cold." Jenna said

"I just got here." I said

"Thinking, writing. The, uh, funeral for Bonnie's grandma, it brought back a lot about mom and dad. I was wondering…you said that you would do some digging about them, the adoption." Elena said

"Right." Jenna said

"So did you? Dig?" Elena asked

"Come on inside." Jenna said

We head inside. Jenna pulls out her laptop and sits down at the dining table. Elena and I stand on either side of her.

"Your dad kept everything from his medical practice - records, logs, old appointment books. (she pulls out a journal and opens it, showing the page to us.) I found an entry from the night you were born. Patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson." Jenna said

"Do you think that's her real name?" I asked

"Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name, maybe. But where's she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So I binged it. (She pulls up the internet and types in a name in the search engine) I searched for all the Petersons in the this area born the same year as Isobel. Found 3-2 man and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia." Jenna said

"That's not far from here." Elena said

"Well, watch this." Jenna said

Jenna types something else into the search engine and pulls up an image of Isobel from high school.

"Isobel. She was a cheerleader." Elena said

"Trudie still lives there. This is her address." Jenna said

"What about Isobel?" Elena asked

"I couldn't find anything about her. Listen. There's something else. Mr. Saltzman, Ric, his wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel." Jenna said

"Wait. "Was." as in…" Elena said

"She died." Jenna said

Elena nodes she then heads upstairs and I follow. I help her put away some clothes. Not longer after that Stefan shows up.

"Alaric's wife might have been your mother?" Stefan asked

"Does that mean that Alaric could be you daddy?" I asked

"It can't be true, right? I mean. The coincidence alone is just crazy. (She turns around to look at Stefan and holds up the post-it note) I have the address for her friend Trudie." Elena said

"You wanna talk to her." I said

"I don't know. I…I-I don't know. It it's true and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother is dead, and I don't know if I could handle that." Elena said

"Elena, did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?" Stefan asked

"Just that she was killed and the case was never solved." Elena said

Stefan nods at this. Elena looks at him, surprised. I look at him wondering if she going to tell her.

"You knew that already?" Elena asked

"The night at the school when he attacked me, he told me some things about her death." Stefan said

"Well-" Elena said

"No, no. (He gently grabs Elena's wrists.) It's not possible. The coincidence is - it's too much. Now, listen, if you do decide to go talk to Isobel's friend. I'll go with you. Okay?" Stefan said

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do yet. But id I do go see her I'll take Nevaeh." Elena said

Elena wraps her arms around Stefan's neck and they embrace each other lovingly.

"I should get going. I gotta go deal with Damon. Nevaeh will you come with?" Stefan asked

"Sure." I said

"How's he doing?" Elena asked

"He's dealing in his own way." Stefan said

Stefan and I left Elena's house and headed off towards the Salvatore Boarding House. When we get to the house. We head inside and into the parlor. Damon is feeding off a young sorority girl. There are other girls dancing to the song "Black Hearts (On Fire)" playing in the room. All of the girls have bite marks up and down their bodies. Damon comes up for air after feeding.

"How do I taste?" the girl asked

"(Drunkenly) Oh, so much better than your friends. But shh. Don't tell them. They might get jealous." Damon said

Stefan flips the lights on.

"No. Buzzkill Bob and Nevaeh." Damon said

Stefan then walks over and turns the music off.

"Greetings." Damon said

"Can we talk?" Stefan asked

"Yeah." Damon said

"Without the Tri-Delts." Stefan said

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets." Damon said

Stefan and I get our way because we talk with Damon in a private corner. While the girls lounge around on the sofas.

"You two are worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal: get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want." Damon said

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of." Stefan said

"Relax. I haven't killed anyone in - (sighs) too long." Damon said

"Those girls?" I asked

"Will end up in their dorm with headaches, think they blacked out. Business as usual. Predictable you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk. So drink up. Spill it, brother." Damon said

"There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke." Stefan asked

"You wanna discuss the women in my past right now? Seriously?" Damon asked

"You turned her." I said

"What's your point?" Damon asked

"I jus - just wanna know if you remember anything about her." Stefan said

"Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan." Damon said

"Well, think hard." I said

"It's important." Stefan said

Damon grasp both of our shoulders are

"Nothing is import

Damon then lets go and grabs a bottle from Stefan.

"Great chat. I have to go and exploit some women in the name of , grief, which I'm sure you understand. "TTFN", said the Tri-Delt. Heh." Damon said

Damon walks back to the girls. I turned and left, I headed to my house. I changed. I walked into the library and saw something happening on my mirror. Elena had went to Trudie's house.

Elena holds up the Post-It note with Trudie's address and then looks up at the house which matches the address. Elena walks up to the front door and prepares to knock, but hesitates for a moment. Finally, she works up the courage, and knocks on the door. Elena shakes her head and turns away when Trudie answers the door. Elena looks at her.

"Trudie? Tru-trudie Peterson?" Elena asked

"Yes?" Trudie said

"Uh, my name is Elena Gilbert. I wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming." Elena said

"Well, I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?" Trudie asked

"I think that, um, well… do you know if she had a baby that she gave up for adoption?" Elena asked

"My god. You're her daughter. I was just gonna make some tea. Would you like some?" Trudie asked

"Sure." Elena said

"Uh, the kitchen's this way." Trudie said

Trudie backs away from the door, anticipating Elena's entrance. Elena steps over the threshold and Trudie releases her breath, shuts the door. Elena removes her jacket. Trudie walks into the room from kitchen.

"I wasn't gonna come. I didn't think I was, but I was driving, and I hit this stoplight, and it made me think about when I was learning how to drive and then my mom would always warn me about this blind turn on the left-hand side, and then I was thinking about my mom, and - I had your address. I'm sorry for barging in." Elena said

"It's no problem. Um, just a surprise, though." Trudie said

Elena and Trudie sit down at the table.

"I haven't thought about Isobel in years." Trudie said

"When was the last time you saw her?" Elena asked

"About 17 years ago, when she left to go have you. We kept in touch for a while, but, well, you know, people drift apart." Trudie said

"And you don't know where she ended up?" Elena asked

"She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own. I know it wasn't easy." Trudie said

"Do you have any idea who my father is?" Elena asked

"I could never get her to fess up. Anyway, she finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship." Trudie said

"Where did she go?" Elena asked

"Somewhere in North Carolina. Buke, I think. Smart girl, smart school." Trudie said

The kettle starts whistling from the kitchen.

"Let me just grab that." Trudie said

Elena and Trudie are looking through an old yearbook. Trudie points out a picture of her and Isobel.

"Ah. They came to the games for us. The football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars. Well, Izzie was. But I was a damn good backup." Trudie said

"Heh. This is great. Thank you." Elena said

"You're welcome. You haven't touched your tea." Trudie said

"Oh. Yeah." Elena said

Elena picks the cup up and takes a sip. She furrows her bow at the table and spells the tea.

"What is this?" Elena asked

"Oh, it's just some herbal mixture." Trudie said

"Vervain?" Elena asked

Trudie doesn't respond.

"You know." Elena said

"Know what?" Trudie asked

"You didn't invite me in, and you're serving vervain tea. You know." Elena said

Trudie stands up.

"I think that you should probably leave." Trudie said

Elena places her cup down.

"Wait. What are you not telling me?" Elena asked

"Please leave. Now." Trudie said

Elena get up and leaves the house.

The mirror stopped playing. I turned and left the house and headed to the Grill. When I arrived I saw Damon and Alaric at the bar. I see the bartender pull a glass of Bourbon. I walk over and sit down. Damon looks over at Alaric.

"Behold the teacher. Don't you have some papers to grade?" Damon asked

"It's, uh, more fun with a buzz." Alaric said

"Well, most things in life are. Sober's depressing." Damon said

"You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed." Alaric said

"You say that like you know me." Damon said

"Nope. Just a hunch." Alaric said

Damon and Alaric exchange long looks. Alaric finishes his drink and places it down on the bar.

"You have a good afternoon." Alaric said

"Not likely." Damon said

Alaric gets up and leaves. Not long after his departure, Liz walks up to the bar, stands between Damon and I.

"Daytime drinking, huh?" Sheriff Forbes asked

"It's all the rage." Damon said

"Listen, I need a favor." Liz said

"You ever been in love?" Damon asked

"Excuse me?" Liz asked

"Have you ever been so bent on someone, just to have your heart ripped out by them?" Damon asked

"You forgot I was married." Liz said

"Right. Gay husband. She'll have what I'm having." Damon said

The bartender pours another bourbon.

"(pats the seat next to him) Sit down." Damon said

Liz took the seat next to Damon.

"There's a fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's Council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates, and, well, we're short a bachelor." Liz said

"Is this what you do when there's no, um… Vampires? Organize bachelor raffles?" Damon asked

Liz laughs

"Oh, trust me. At this point, I miss the vampires. Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single and a catch. Oh, come on, help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed." Liz said

"You know, a room full of women clamoring to win a date with me. Sounds tasty." Damon said

"Thank you." Liz said

"One thing. Can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher. There's just something a little off about him, and I just - I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on the guy." Damon said

Liz stands up.

"You got it." Liz said

"Thanks." Damon said

Liz departs as Damon takes a swig from his glass.

"You are crazy." I said

"Tell me something I don't know." Damon said

"If want info on Alaric I could tell you." I said

"I'll wait for Liz." Damon said

I nodded my head, then I got up and left. I was walking out the door, when someone grabbed. I turned around and saw Damon. He then sped us back to the Boarding house. When we arrived we headed upstairs, to Stefan's room. Elena then enters the room.

"Stefan." Elena said

"Better. Me." Damon said

Damon walks out of the bathroom, without a shirt on.

"You look, um…" Elena said

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" Damon asked

I sit down on the bed. Damon walks across the room, closing the space between him and Elena. Elena pushes him back when he gets uncomfortably close.

"Wrecked. You look wrecked." Elena said

"No reason why. Do you know what I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?" Damon asked

"Huh." Elena said

"Yep." Damon replied

"How are you dong?" Elena asked

"Never better. Yep." Damon said

He puts on a button up shirt.

"What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my newfound purpose - how can I help people?" Damon asked

"I'm just meeting Stefan. We're going to the fundraiser." Elena said

Damon pretends that he is to drunk to button up his shirt, so he tries to het Elena to do it for him so she'll be close to him. He turns around, looking at Elena hoping she'll come over to him.

"Help a guy out, will you? Can't get this." Damon said

I smirked at him. Elena sighs and walks over to Damon. She grabs the front of his shirt and begins buttoning it up.

"So I found out who my birth mother is." Elena said

"Eccch. Who cares?" Damon said

Elena looks at him, hurt. I glare at him.

"Damon be nice." I said

"She left you. She sucks." Damon said

Elena and Damon exchange glances for a moment, then Elena looks over Damon's shoulder and smiles. I look the way she is and see Damon.

"Stefan. There you are." Elena said

Elena walks over to Stefan. Stefan smiles at her. Damon starts to put his jacket on.

"Uhh. I need a bigger jacket. Wow. You know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit." Damon said

Damon throws the jacket onto Stefan's bed and leaves the room.

"He's fine." Elena said

"He's Damon." I said

"Maybe this heartache will be good for him it'll remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat." Elena said

"Won't hold my breath." Stefan said

Elena smiles and laughs.

"So I went to see Trudie Peterson." Elena said

"And she didn't take me." I said

Stefan's face becomes stony.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't plan it." Elena said

"How was it?" Stefan asked

"She has vervain. She knows about vampire stuff, and it can't be a coincidence." Elena said

"It's not." I said

"This is Alaric's wife." Stefan said

Stefan takes out the picture of Isobel that Alaric gave him and hands it to Elena. Elena looks at it.

"This is her. This is Isobel. He gave this to you?" Elena asked

"Everything he knows about vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one." Stefan said

"Oh, my god." Elena said

"Listen, Elena, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him." Stefan said

"Why?" Elena asked

"I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that for me?" Stefan asked

Elena nods.

"Now then lets head to the grill." I said

I got up and headed out of the house, and my way to the grill. I arrived at the Grill to see Carol on stage talking into a microphone, introducing the fundraiser.

"Tickets for the raffle are now on sale. All proceeds benefit the annual Founder's Day celebration." Carol said

Jenna walks up to Alaric. Alaric has a drink in his hand. I sit down and listen to them.

"That's a good look for you." Jenna said

"What? Embarrassed and uncomfortable?" Alaric asked

"Yep. That's - that's the one." Jenna said

"Hey, look, um, I'm, uh, sorry about earlier. It was just kind of a-a shock." Alaric said

"No, I'm sorry for dropping it on you, but I felt like you should know." Jenna said

"No, I get it." Alaric said

"At some point, maybe you and Elena could talk. I'm sure she'd like to hear about Isobel, what she was like." Jenna said

"Yeah." Alaric said

"Uh…Or not. No pressure." Jenna said

"I don't know if that's a - a great idea. At least not - for a while." Alaric said

I see Caroline so I get up and walk over to her. Elena and Matt made there way over.

"He's already been hit on, like, 35 times. He's total cougar bait." Caroline said

"Impressive." Elena said

"Yeah that can totally come in handy some day." I said

"More like embarrassing." Matt said

We all laugh, then Kelly enters the Grill.

"Hi, Mrs. Donovan." Caroline said

Kelly looks at Caroline with distaste, then looks over and Elena and I.

"Elena, Nevaeh." Kelly said

"Hi, Kelly." Elena and I said

Kelly, Elena, and I exchange hugs.

"Long time, no see." Kelly said

"How are you doing?" Elena asked

"Oh, same old. Oh. Matty tell me you broke his heart." Kelly said

"Mom." Matt said

"Just kidding. Calm down. He found his rebound girl." Kelly said

She glances over at Caroline.

"Oh. Here you go, sweetheart. However many that'll buy." Kelly said

Kelly extracts some money and hands it to Caroline, who takes it with a small smile.

"I just hope I don't get Bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive. In any way." Kelly said

Matt shakes hi head, embarrassed. Caroline hands Kelly her tickets and she takes them.

"Very exciting." Kelly said

Kelly walks off more into the Grill. I turn and look at Matt.

"I really don't like your mother." I said

I then turned and headed deeper into the Grill. As I was walking Carol walk walked up to me. She was going to say something but, Damon walked up to me.

"Damon, do you a date planned?" I asked

"I've got the big date planned. It's a romantic dinner, secluded spot somewhere woodsy." Damon said

"You're making me think I should but a ticket." Mrs. Lockwood

"Well, you are in charge. You could always rig it." Damon said

Damon says this with a sly smirk. Liz enters the Grill and Damon spots her.

"Mmm. Pardon me." Damon said

Damon rubs Carol's arm and walks over to Liz. Liz and Damon retreat into a corner. Liz has a folder in her hand. I excuse myself from Carol and move and sit down in the middle of the grill.

"I ran the check on the history teacher. You want this before or after you big debut?" Liz asked

"How's it look?" Damon asked

Liz hands Damon the folder and he begins looking through it.

"He checks out. Couple of speeding tickets. It's a rough story, though. Turns out his wife went missing a few years back in North Carolina." Liz said

"North Carolina? She have a name?" Damon asked

"Yeah. Isobel." Liz said

Liz flips back a page containing Isobel's photo. Damon looks at it.

"Isobel." Damon said

Damon looks out into the grill at Alaric with a very Damon-ish look on his face. Then Damon looks at me. I nod my head. Stefan enters the Grill as Carol introduces each of the bachelors on stage.

"And what do you do, Bachelor number 3?" Carol asked

"Yeah, I'm a plumber." Bachelor number 3 said

"Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumber. Moving on. Number 4, "Alaric Saltzman." Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?" Carol said

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." Alaric said

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?" Carol asked

"History." Alaric said

"History. Oh, wheel, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy." Carol said

Alaric looks over at Damon. Damon places his hand up to his ear, sarcastically anticipating a response.

"Uh, well…" Alaric said

Carol pulls the microphone away.

"He's probably saving the best stories for his date. (She moves down the line) And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you." Carol said

"Well I'm tough to fit on a card." Damon said

"Do you have any hobbies, like travel?" Carol asked

"This is going to be interesting." I whispered

"Oh, yeah. L.A, New York. Couple years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think - I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?" Damon asked

Damon turns and looks at Alaric, who does the same.

"Yeah, 'cause I - I know your wife did." Damon said

I look to find Stefan who has become alert, I look over at Elena. Elena's face starts to falter. Stefan makes his way to her.

"I had a drink with her ponce. She was - was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was - Delicious." Damon said

Elena mouth hangs open. Her eyes filled with tears as she stares at Damon. Jenna looks over at her.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked

"I just need some air." Elena said

Elena gets up and walks past Stefan, out of the Grill. Stefan follows her. I stay seated but I listen.

"Elena." Stefan said

"He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?" Elena asked

"I don't know what happened. Alaric said that they never found the body." Stefan said

"Oh, my god. Stefan." Elena said

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. But I just - I wanted to know more." Stefan said

"I was feeling sorry for him, hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him. I'm so stupid." Elena said

"He doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge." Stefan said

"Why are you protecting him?" Elena asked

"Because you're not the only one hoping that he might actually change." Stefan said

"That man. I saw that man outside of Trudie's" Elena said

"Get back inside. Come on." Stefan said

They then enter the grill. Carol starts reading off the winning raffle tickets. After the way Kelly had acted towards Caroline I though this was a nice punishment.

"And bachelor number 3 goes to 37458." Carol said

"That's me." Kelly said

Kelly walks towards Carol.

"Ah. Kelly Donovan. Lovely." Carol said

Kelly takes the ticket from Carol.

"You and the plumber should have so much fun." Carol said

Kelly walks over to Caroline to claim her prize.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Donovan." Caroline said

"Okay, just stop. Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing, it's fake. Like you. Like your mom. And for some reason, Matt fell for it, but that doesn't mean that I will. I don't like you, okay? So tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar." Kelly said

I walked up to them and slapped Kelly. Everything got quite.

"Who do you think you are? To just show up and talk to someone like that. You're the one that is fake just showing up out of no where and thinking you have a say on who your son dates, or to talk to someone like that. So I think that you will not be waiting at the bar. You can wait outside." I said

Kelly glared at me but did as I said and left. I turned to Caroline who gave me a small smile. I smile back I turn and look for Elena, who I see run into Damon. I make my way over to them.

"Whoa. Easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else." Damon said

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?" Elena said

"Elena, not here." I said

"What?" Damon asked

"Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you." Elena said

Stefan then walks up to us.

"Elena." Stefan said

Stefan shakes his head, like it is going to do something. Damon then looks at all of us.

"Am I missing something here?" Damon asked

"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother? The one that gave me up?" Elena asked

"Mm-hm." Damon said

"Her name was Isobel." Elena said

Damon's face falters.

"Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her." Elena said

Elena rams into Damon's shoulder as she walks past him. I follow behind her. Stefan right behind me.

"Come on. Let's go home Elena." Stefan said

Elena stops abruptly and grabs my arm. I look at what she is to see a man. Walking towards us.

"I have a message for you." the man said

"What?" Elena asked

"Who are you?" I asked

"Stop looking." the man said

"Stop looking for what?" Elena asked

"Really Elena, that is what you ask." I said

"She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you." the man said

"Isobel?" Elena asked

"Really Elena another stupid question." I said

"You need to stop looking. Do you understand?" the man asked

"She's alive. Does that mean she's a-" Elena doesn't finish

She take s a step forward, but Stefan puts his arm back to keep her behind him.

"Elena, he's under compulsion." I said

"Do you understand?" the man asked

"Yes. I do." Elena said

"Good." the man said

The man looks down the street.

"I'm done now." the man said

The man steps backward into the road. A large truck blares its horn but runs over the man, killing him. Elena shocked. Grabs Stefan. We all then run intot eh street. Perople around us yelling. Us three kneel down and look at the man, Elena sees a phone that must have fallen out of the man's pocket, picks it up. Stefan grabs our arms.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. Come on." Stefan said

Elena puts the phone in her pocket as Stefan drags us behind him. I see her do it she looks at me and puts her finger in front of her lips. I nodded. I pulled out of his grip and headed to the boarding house. When I arrived I found Damon in the parior making himself a drink. I stop when I see Alaric.

Well this isn't going to end well. I thought

"Are you reall this stupid?" Damon asked

Damon finishes pouring his drink and turns around to look at Alaric who is standing behind him.

"Guess so." Damon said

Damon looks past him to me.

"Are you going to help me?" Damon asked

"No." I said

Alaric turns and looks at me shocked. I wave, then point behind him. Damon is now standing a inch or two in front of Alaric.

"You gonna put down the stake?" Damon asked

Alaric remains in an attacking stance.

"Wow. That's courage." Damon said

"Or stupidity." I said

"Where's Isobel? What have you done with my wife?" Alaric asked

"You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened." Damon said

"I saw you feeding on her." Alaric said

"Yeah, I did, and I wasn't lying. She was delicious." Damon said

As Damon talked I walked over to him, and stood next to him. Alaric rushes at Damon, but Damon hits him int eh stomach and Alaric keels over falling onto the floor.

"Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility?" Damon asked

Alaric got up.

"He turned her." I said

"Why?" Alaric asked

"She came to me. All pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special." Damon said

"You turned her because you liked her?" Alaric asked

"No, I slept her because I liked her." Damon said

"Eww." I said

"I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah. But you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you." Damon said

Alaric rushes at Damon again, but Damon grabs the stake from Alaric's hand and stabs him in the chest, puncturing his lung. Alaric yells in pain.

"Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, abandoned by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks." Damon said

Damon removes the stake from Alaric's chest. Alaric wheezes.

"Sounds like you hit a lung." I said

"Which means I get to sit here and watch him die. Nevaeh, why did you say eww?" Damon asked

"Think about. Elena is Isobel's daughter, and Isobel is Katherine's something Great- Granddaughter. Which is just eww." I said

We hear Alaric's heart stop. Damon take a swig of his drink and Stefan enters the room. He sees the Alaric's dead, and rushes over to him, checking for a pulse.

"What happened?" Stefan asked

"What do you think happened." I said

"What did you do?" Stefan asked

"Do what? He attacked me." Damon said

Stefan sits up and looks at us.

"Damon, Nevaeh." Stefan said

"All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it." Damon said

"It also didn't help the way you told him." I said

"Like you've been handing Katherine?" Stefan asked

"I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me." Damon said

"That is possible. I mean they are related. " I said

"Stop it. You don't have to keep looking." Stefan said

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Uh-uh. Can't. (Points to Alaric) I'm assuming you'll take care of this." Damon said

Damon and I get up to leave the room. Stefan exhausted by Damon actions, sits down next to Alaric's body. I hear something. I turn around and saw Alaric's fingers move. I walk over to him. Suddenly, Alaric gasps and sits up. Very confused.

"What happened? What's going on?" Alaric asked

"You were just… Did Damon turn you?" Stefan asked

"No." I said

"No. I - I went for him and then he, uh - stabbed me." Alaric said

"No, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system, Somebody slipped it to you." Stefan asked

"No, I would be able to sense if that was true." I said

"She's right. It's, uh, it's something else." Alaric said

"Then how?" Stefan asked

"I, uh…" Alaric said

Alaric looks down at the ring on his right hand.

"Isobel." Alaric said

Alaric continues to fidget with the ring and looks at us.

"This ring protected me." Alaric said

"That's impossible." Stefan said

"I know." Alaric said

"No it's not I read about in Emily's spell book. She made two. It will bring him back to life every time a supernatural creature kills him." I said

The two boys nodded, their head. I got up and left the boarding house and headed home. When I arrived home I changed and went to bed.


	18. There Goes The Neighborhood

When I awoke the next day I got dressed and headed to school. When I got to school, I walked up to Stefan and Elena.

"Damon hasn't said a word to me. Every time I try to talk to him he shuts me down." Stefan said

"Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?" Elena asked

"I do. He thinks that Isobel was sent by Katherine." I said

"Really?" Elena asked

"Yup." I said

"I don't know. He waited a hundred and forty five years only to find out that Katherine could not care less. I mean it's gotta hurt, right?" Stefan asked

"And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Elena said

"Elena." I said

"You have every reason to be upset with him." Stefan said

"Have you thought any more about what you're going to do?" I asked

"About what? Isobel, my vampire birth mother, who's related to my vampire ancestor Katherine, who screwed over your vampire brother? Nah… I haven't thought about it at all." Elena said

"Love your sarcasm today." I said

"I'm sorry we brought it up." Stefan said

"It's just be nice of we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it. No vampire mother or brother." Elena said

"No vampires at all?" Stefan asked

"No vampires but you. I just want to get us back to normal stuff like school and homework and here's a thought: fun." Elena said

"Ooh, that sounds good to me, when do we start?" Stefan asked

"You guys are so cute." I said

"So I hear that you are hanging out with Tyler, again." Elena said

"I drove him home, because he was drunk." I said

"Elena, Stefan, and Nevaeh. Just the people I was looking for." Caroline said

"Why is that?" Elena asked

"I'm think nothing huge, just a dinner at the grill maybe a late movie." Caroline said

"You mean like a double date?" Stefan asked

"No, triple. Three pair out on a Friday night coupled. A triple date." Caroline said

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Elena asked

"Why not? We all haven't gone out together before and I don't want it to be uncomfortable for us. Look the couple dynamics have changed and there's been a little awkwardness between you, Matt, and me and I just think it's important that we get over it." Caroline said

"I don't know." Elena said

"I think it's a great idea." Stefan said

"You do?" Elena asked

"Yeah. A nice evening out with friends. Sounds fun, as in "Fun"." Stefan said

"I don't have a boyfriend." I said

"You can invite Tyler." Caroline said

Elena looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but I can't promise he will say yes." I said

"A triple date it is." Elena said

"Ok, So, we will see you tonight." Caroline said

"Ok." Elena said

Caroline walks away. I turned to Elena and Stefan.

"Elena you are lucky I love you. I have to go find Tyler. See you guys later." I said

I turned and went to look for Tyler. I found him, with a bunch of the other jocks. I walked towards them. I stopped a few feet away from them. Tyler saw me, and made his way over to me.

"Hey, Nevaeh." Tyler said

"Hey, Ty." I said

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" Tyler asked

"We are going on a triple date." I said

"Really?" Tyler asked

"Yes. Caroline and Matt. Stefan and Elena. You and me." I said

"Okay. Want me to pick you up or are meeting me?" Tyler asked

"I'll meet you at the Grill. I'll text what time." I said

Tyler nodded his head. I turned around and head to class. Around lunch I got text from Damon. Which I thought was weird so I blinked there. I as soon as I walked through the door I could sense the other two vampires. I walked into the parlor and saw Anna, and a nother women who must be Pearl.

"Anna." I said

Anna turned around and looked at me.

"Nevaeh." Anna said

The other lady turned around.

"You must Pearl. It's nice to see undesicated," I said

Pearl just looked at me.

"Mom this is Nevaeh, she helped me get you out of the tomb." Anna said

Pearl walked up to me.

"It's nice to meet you, Nevaeh. Thank you for helping my daughter." Pearl said

"Anytime. She means a lot to someone I care about." I said

I saw Anna smile and look away. I was going to say something but Pearl stopped me.

"Hello Damon." Pearl said

I turned around and saw Damon.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Damon asked

"An invitation wasn't necessary. I'm surprised that no living person resides here. Is it just you and your brother?" Pearl asked

I stepped out of the way I didn't want to be in the middle if something went down. And something always goes down if Damon is involved. So I moved over to Anna.

"Yeah. How do yo keep out unwelcome vampires?" Anna asked

"I kill them." Damon said

Damon runs towards Pearl and tries to strangle her. Pearl twists his wrist and pushes him to the floor.

"Have a seat, Damon. I was hoping we could have a word." Pearl said

"Sure." Damon said

"We've taken up residence at a farmhouse just outside the town. It'll suffice for now." Pearl said

"All 25 vampires?" I asked

"Not all, some. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us acclimating." Pearl said

Damon looks at Pearl and Anna, then to me.

"How did they get out of the tomb?" Damon asked

"I think the witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus." Anna said

"They were barley strong enough to take it down. Sheila was weak and old. Bonnie was to new. There are a boat load of reason the seal didn't seal." I said

"I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council?" Pearl asked

"And you and Nevaeh are a part of it." Anna said

"That's ridiculous." Damon said

"I'm on it." I said

Damon glared at me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon. I'm up to speed." Anna said

"And so am I. And now that you're infiltrated that council, I'll need to know everything they know. Starting with a list of names of all the council members and their families." Pearl said

"And everyone you've supplied with vervain." Anna said

"Yes, that will have to stop immediately." Pearl said

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" Damon asked

"Mystic Falls is our home, Damon. They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild." Pearl said

"What, are you crazy? It was 1864. Wake up woman. The world has moved on." Damon said

"As a reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most." Pearl said

"I want nothing." Damon said

"Katherine." Pearl said

"You wouldn't even know where she was, You've been under found for the last century and a half." Damon said

"Katherine and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon. I know how she thinks, know her patterns, I know where to find her." Pearl said

"I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again. And there's no way in hell I'm gonna play the rol of your little minion." Damon said

Pearl gets up and pushes Damon on the couch.

"I'm not asking for your help, Damon. Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is non-negotiable." Pearl said

She puts her fingers in Damon's eyes and pushes him on the floor.

"I have four hundred years on you, little boy. I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch." Pearl said

Pearl and Anna leave the house. I walk over to Damon.

"Move your hands." I said

Damon did as I told him. I then healed his eyes. He blinked a couple of time.

"Really Damon she is way older than you. Did you really think you could win." I said

"Yeah I though that she could still be weak from the tomb." Damon said

"So what did you want?" I asked

"Nevermind." Damon said

"Okay. Bye." I said

I blinked back to school to finish up the day. When the day was over I headed home and stared getting ready for this triple date. I texted Tyler the time to be at the Grill. When I was done I headed to the grill. When I got there I saw Damon at the bar with Kelly. I headed outside. I got a text from Elena saying she was inside. So went back inside. I saw Matt, Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Tyler. I headed over to them. I sat down next to Tyler.

"You look beautiful." Tyler said

"Does that mean I don't look beautiful any other time?" I asked

"So, Matt, how do you like working here?" Elena asked

"It's not that bad. Wait staff is pretty good and they can't keep a bartender to save their lives. I actually put my mom up for a job." Matt said

"How has that been? Having Kelly back?" Elena asked

"You know, same old Kelly. She's got better since Nevaeh slapped her." Matt said

Everyone at the table looked at me.

"What? I didn't like the way she talked to Caroline." I said

"Kelly and my mom were best friends growing up. That's how Matt and I first met, we shared a crib together." Elena said

"You're kidding?" Stefan asked

"No, we have known each other our whole lives. Just like Nevaeh and Tyler." Matt said

Elena and Matt look at eachother. Caroline sighs. We turn our heads and see Damon, Kelly, and Jenna at the bar drinking together.

"You got to be kidding me." Matt said

We all then move to the pool table. I don't play so I just sat and watched.

"at least they're having fun." Caroline said

"They're drunk." Elena said

"At least they are hanging with people their own age." I said

"Remember when Elena's parents busted us here after the homecoming?" Matt asked

"Oh my god yes." Caroline said laughing

"Well, we were wasted; it was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Matt." Elena said

"Her parents got seated at the next booth." I said

"And Matt had me pretend that I choking so we could get away." Elena said

"Except that her dad was a doctor so he jumped up to save her." Matt said

"And I ran, slipped on the wet floor and bit it in front of everyone. Do you remember that? 3 stitches, hangover for days and I was grounded from seeing this one (She looks at Matt) for a week." Elena said

Matt and Elena look at each other and laugh. I look at Tyler.

"Is this as awkward for you as it is for me?" I asked

"Yes very." Tyler said

"I'm gonna go to the restroom. Elena? Nevaeh?" Caroline said

Jenna see us. I walk towards them.

"Hide. We're not here?" Jenna asked

"Why? Where'd we go?" Kelly asked

"Children under our care. Five o'clock. This is not good." Jenna said

Kelly turns her head, and sees us.

"Damn." Kelly said

I walked up to Kelly.

"Hi Kelly. I wanted to say sorry for slapping you. You were just the straw that broke the camels back." I said

I turned and headed back over to where the others were. When I got back over there I sat down next to Tyler.

"What did you say to them?" Tyler asked

"I apologized to Kelly." I said

"Why did you do that? I saw you slap her I got to say it was pretty hot." Tyler said

I just shock my head.

"Is there anything you're not good at?" Matt asked

"Triple dating. This is all kind of new to me. I usually keep to myself. I don't always fit in." Stefan said

"That's because you're that guy?" Tyler said

"What guy?" Stefan asked

"The guy who seems like he has everything, so the people that don't, kind of run the other way." Matt said

"You just explained Tyler." I said

Tyler pushed me,

"Is that what I seem like?" Stefan asked

"Pretty much." Matt said

"Hmm…what a dick." Stefan said

"Yeah." Matt said

I saw Elena and Caroline leave the restroom. Some guy walks up to Elena.

"Katherine?" Fredrick asked

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong person." Elena said

Caroline is waiting for Elena.

"Elena, come on." Caroline said

"My mistake." Frederick said

They return to the pool table. Frederick looks at us

"How's everything going?" Elena asked

"Matt's cheating." Stefan said

"No need, I'm awesome." Matt said

"(Watching them) Stefan Salvatore." Frederick said

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked

"Everything's great." Elena said

Elena then types something on her phone and shows it to Stefan. Which read 'That man over there just called me Katherine'.

"So who wants to head the boarding house?" I asked

Everyone said yes. Tyler drove himself. Caroline rode with Matt. I rode with Stefan and Elena.

"So, you didn't recognize him, you haven't seen him before?" Stefan asked

"No, there was nothing familiar about him at all." Elena said

"Right, let's call it a night. Ok? Send Matt, Caroline, and Tyler home?" Stefan asked

"No, the whole point of the night was to not have to deal with this stuff. We need to get through one night. One normal night." Elena said

"You sure?" Stefan asked

"No. I'm not sure, but I don't know what else to do. Look, if there's another vampire in town, he'll still be here tomorrow. We'll deal with it tomorrow." Elena said

"They all will be." I said

"All?" Stefan asked

"I'll tell you about it later." I said

"Ok." Stefan said

Matt and Caroline arrive. Matt parks the car. Tyler pulls in behind him.

"It's them. Come here." Stefan said

Stefan kisses Elena. I get out of the car. Tyler heads over to me. I headed toward the house. We all go in and sit in the living room.

"This is much better than watching Damon visit cougar town. (to matt) No offence." Caroline said

"Don't remind me. (to Stefan) Man I've always wanted to see what it looks like in this place." Matt said

"Yeah, I guess it's a bit much." Stefan said

"That is an understatement." I said

"Yeah, my entire house could fit in here, like twice." Matt said

"Nevaeh's house is bigger." Tyler said

"Feel like I've been here before. It's weird." Caroline said

Elena is uncomfortable and changes the subject.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Elena asked

"Whoa; these are great." Matt said

Matt walks towards Stefan's miniature car collection.

"This is uh…a little hobby of mine." Stefan said

"I did the entire Mustang series when I was 9." Matt said

"You like cars?" Stefan asked

"It's an understatement." Matt said

"Come with me." Stefan said

"Boys and their cars." I said

We all then followed Stefan out of the house and towards the garage. He open the garage door.

"Prepare yourself, my friend." Stefan said

He removes a tarp from a car.

"Wait, how do you have this?" Matt asked

"Got passed down through the family." Stefan said

He opens the car's door.

"Why don't you…I mean…Why don't you drive it?" Matt asked

"Well, it doesn't run. I mean, it's not that I could figure out." Stefan said

"Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?" Caroline asked

"Be more of a girl right now?" Matt asked

Caroline laughs.

"(to matt) Hey, want to come take a look at this for me?" Stefan asked

"Elena, remember the old Camaro you're dad used to had?" Matt asked

"Of course," Elena said

"I built and rebuilt that engine 20 times." Matt said

"Wow." Stefan said

"I don't like sports cars; they're too hard to make out in." Caroline said

"(Looking at Elena) it wasn't that bad." Matt said

Elena and Matt look at each other, uncomfortable. Caroline leaves the garage. Elena goes after her. I watch them leave then look at Matt.

"What would make you say something like that. You and Elena have history we all know it. But what you are doing right now is just rubbing it in." I said

I turn to leave, but Tyler grabs my arm.

"I'm sorry man." Matt said to Stefan

"No, no, no. Don't worry about it. You and Elena, you guys have a history and ignoring it doesn't do anybody any good." Stefan said

"She's good with you. You know, I wasn't sure but she's happy and I'm glad." Matt said

They look at each other.

"Alright, let's take a look at him." Matt said

Matt and Stefan are able to fix the Porsche. They got in and drove off to look for the girls. Tyler and I stayed in the garage.

"So this was lame." Tyler said

"I agree but full of drama." I said

"You and your drama." Tyler said

"It's not my drama. Always someone else's drama." I said

Tyler laughed. Elena and Stefan walked towards.

"So you found them." I said

"Yup." Stefan said

Not long after that. Matt and Caroline pulled back up. They get out of the car. We head inside the boarding house. When we walk in we see Damon and Kelly kissing.

"Mom?!" Matt asked

"Damon?!" Caroline asked

"Oh my god, Matt. Oh my god." Kelly said

She takes her things and leaves.

"I got to…" Matt said

"It's fine, just go." Caroline said

"I'll take her home." Elena said

"Thanks." Matt said

Matt gives the keys to Stefan and leaves. Tyler leaves the house with Matt. Caroline, Elena, Stefan, and I look at Damon.

"Sorry I'm bailing." Elena said

"Just wish you let me drive you home." Stefan asked

"Normal people don't have chaperones or bodyguards or baby-sitters. We're normal tonight. Remember?" Elena asked

"I know, I just get so worried about you." Stefan said

"Stefan, I can't live every minute afraid that someone is gonna come after me. I won't, it's not living." Elena said

"Okay. Call me when you get home safe." Stefan said

He takes her face and kisses her. Stefan opens her car door for her and Elena gets in.

"Bye Stefan." Caroline said

"Goodbye." Stefan said

I found Tyler outside.

"So this was bust. So name a time and place." I said

"I'll let you know." Tyler said

I walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Tyler." I said

I turned and headed back inside. Stefan and I entered the living room. Damon is sitting in the living room.

"Don't look at me like that." Damon said

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked

"Save the lecture. Look…" Damon said

Frederick jumps through the window, jumps on Stefan and stabs him with a piece of glass. Damon pushes him off Stefan and starts to fight with Frederick. Stefan removes the piece of glass. Bethanne arrives and begins to fight with Stefan. She pushes him to the floor, he takes the leg off a wooden chair and stabs her in the heart. Damon sends Frederick across the living room. Frederick looks at Damon and Stefan and then looks at Bethanne, who is dead. He leaves. Stefan looks at Damon.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked

"Damn it." Damon said

"I remember the from 1864. they were in the tomb." Stefan said

"Yeah…about that." Damon said

Damon tells Stefan what happened. Then he starts dragging Bethanne's body into the fireplace.

"Could you help me out a little bit?" Damon asked

I nodded my head and helped him.


	19. Let The Right One In

I was helping Damon board up the window that the vampires came through last night. Elena was also here.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon said

"Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, "Oops. Sorry?"" Stefan asked

"That and the fact yo might have to be you know invited in." I said

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena said

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's…scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back." Damon said

"It always comes back to Katherine." I said

"Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process." Elena said

"You don't have to be snarky about it." Damon said

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky." Elena said

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon asked

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities." Elena said

"Good one Elena." I said

"Ouch." Damon said

"This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah? Hm." Stefan said

Damon leaves the room. Stefan hugs Elena.

"What are we going to do with?" I asked

Elena and Stefan laugh.

"I'm sorry. He just makes me so cranky." Elena said

"I know. He makes everybody cranky." Stefan said

"So, what are we going to do?" Elena asked

"Damon, Nevaeh, and I are gonna handle everything, I promise." Stefan said

"Wait. Wait. Stop, why am I included in the handling part." I said

"Yeah. Nevaeh is not helping you handle anything." Elena said

"Okay. Damon and I will handle it." Stefan said

Elena nodded her head.

"Nevaeh and you need to keep each other safe." Stefan said

"Which means nothing if you're not safe, too." Elena said

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on ,y side." Stefan said

"Well…" I said

"That's comforting." Elena said

Elena leaves. I finish helping Damon. Stefan gets ready to go hunt.

"Hunting party?" Damon asked

"That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back up." Stefan said

"I've got two liters of soccer mom in the fridge. No?" Damon said

I hit Damon in the back of the head.

"We'll talk when I get back?" Stefan asked

"All right. Give my regards to the squirrels." Damon said

Stefan left to go hunt. His phone went off.

"Damon, I'm going to take Stefan his phone. I'll be right back." I said

"Okay. Hurry back." Damon said

I nodded my head. I left the house and headed into the woods. I saw Stefan, getting stabbed in the stomach by a wooden stake. I turned to run but one of the vampire's was in front of me I went to scream but everything went black.

Damon's Pov:

I was getting worried. Stefan and Nevaeh weren't back yet. I headed outside and looked for them. I could spell blood. I didn't have to get closer to know that it was Nevaeh's. I took out my phone and called Elena, but she didn't answer. I tried to follow the sent of Nevaeh's blood but I lost it. I tried Elena again and again and again, but still no answer. So I vamp sped to her house. I stand on her front porch and call her again. She ingores it so I knock on the door. Elena opens it and I enter the house.

"You're ignoring me." I said

"The 6 missed calls? Sorry. My phone is dead." Elena said

"Is Stefan or Nevaeh here?" I asked

"No. Why? Something wrong?" Elena asked

"He went out in the woods and didn't come back." I said

Elena takes out phone to call him.

"It's going straight to voice-mail." Elena said

"Nevaeh took him his phone but I found it next to a pool of blood, in the woods." I said

"Where could they be?" Elena asked

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." I said

Nevaeh's Pov:

When I opened my eyes. I saw that I was in a basement, I turned my head and saw Stefan. I heard someone coming downstairs. I looked towards the stairs to see two vampires coming down. The first one was Frederick and I didn't know the second. Fredrick walks towards me.

"Glad to see your awake." Fredrick said

He reached out and touched my neck. When he pulled his hand away there was blood on it. He then licked his fingers.

"You taste amazing." Fredrick said

We heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Fredrick said

He turned and headed upstairs. A vampire came over to me, undid the rope and picked me up. Another vampires came downstairs and grabbed Stefan,

The two vampires dragged us upstairs. I see Damon standing in the door way.

"You're dead," Damon said

"Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?" Fredrick asked

She enters.

"Yes, Fredrick, honey?" Miss Gibbons asked

"Never let this bad man in." Fredrick said

"I'll never let him in." Miss Gibbons said

"145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire, the kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well… I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him, Billy." Fredrick said

Billy stabs Stefan with a stake.

"Bring her here." Fredrick said

The vampire holding me drags me over to Fredrick. The vampire hands me to Fredrick.

"I have never tasted anything so good, as her blood." Fredrick said

"Don't do it." Damon said

Fredrick leans down to bite me. I put my force field up and he goes flying I turn around and another vampire stabs me. I fall to me knees.

"Nevaeh." Damon and Stefan yell

I fall to myside. Fredrick walks up, he pulls the knife out. I can see and feel my blood leave my body. I look up and look at Damon.

"You have a nice day." Fredrick said

He shuts the doors. Billy takes Stefan back down stairs. I close my eyes, and pray Damon finds a way back.

Damon's Pov:

I'm beyond pissed. Nevaeh's lost a lot of blood. I'm going to have thank fast. As I near my car, I see Elena get out.

"What happened? Where is Stefan and Nevaeh?" Elena asked

"They have them both. I can't get in." I said

"Why not?" Elena asked

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in." I said

"I can get in." Elena said

"You're not going in there." I said

God sometimes she can be so stupid. I thought.

"I'm going." Elena said

"You're not going in there." I said

"Why are they doing this? What do they want with them?" Elena asked

"Revenge. They want revenge." I said

"We gotta do something." Elena said

"I know." Damon said

"We can't let then hurt him. We gotta get Stefan and Nevaeh out of there." Elena said

"I know. Elena. I know. But I don't know how to get them out." Damon said

Nevaeh's Pov:

I was still on the floor in the house. I was weak I could feel it. I listened in on what was going on with Stefan

"Vervain on the ropes." Frederick said

I hear Stefan yell.

"That's gotta sting. Speaking of…" Frederick said

I hear Stefan yell

I hear someone walk down the stairs.

"This isn't right." Harper said

"He killed Beth-Anne. One of us. Harper. And don't you think for a second he wouldn't kill you if he had the chance. Pearl says we're not here for revenge, right? I say that's exactly what we're here for. Starting with this." Frederick said

I hear Stefan yell.

"And then his brother. The girl bleeding to death upstairs. And anyone else that gets in our way." Frederick said

"This isn't right." Harper said

"You're gonna want to let go of me." Frederick said

"Miss Pearl will be home soon." Harper said

"Miss Pearl is no longer in charge. Tie him up. And then stake him down." Frederick said

I hear someone walk up behind me.

"Can't you die any faster." Frederick said

He then turned and walked away. My head started to hurt again, I closed my eyes.

Damon's Pov:

I went to the high school to see if the history teacher would help. I see him walking down the hallway when vamp speed in front of him.

"Well,, don't you look…alive?" I asked

"You can't hurt me." Alaric said

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right." I said

"Mr. Saltzman. We need your help." Elena said

We head to Alaric's classroom to talk.

"Stefan and Nevaeh are in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. I would go, but…" Elena said

"But your life is valuable. Yours, on the other hand is…" I said

"Stefan told me about your ring." Elena said

"What about it?" Alaric asked

"Let me recap…You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother and Nevaeh, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" I asked

"Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss." Alaric said

"Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan and Nevaeh." Elena said

"I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem." Alaric said

There is a bang we turn our heads to see Nevaeh. She is holding her stomach, I can see the blood dripping from her hand. But there is no pool of blood.

"Nevaeh…" Elena said

"Just in case I bleed out by the time you guys get here. Stefan is in the basement, tied up with vervain ropes. I love you Elena your my bestfriend. Tell Care and B, that I love them." Nevaeh said

"Don't say something like that, okay. We are coming, okay. Just hold on a little longer. Can you doo that?" Elena asked

Nevaeh nodded her head and started to fade. I turned to Alaric.

"Okay are you going to help us or not?" I asked

"I help." Alaric said

Alaric pulls out his arsenal of vampire weapons.

"teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." I said

"I've you to thank for that." Alaric said

"What are these?" Elena asked

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain." Alaric said

"Just get me in. I'll get Nevaeh out. You can get Stefan." I said

"That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on yourself?" Elena asked

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully." I said

Elena takes one of the vervain darts.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Alaric asked

"I'm going with you guys." Elena said

"No. No. No. No, No way." I said

"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out. You get Nevaeh." Elena said

"You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there." I said

I'm getting mad we don't have time for.

"I'm going." Elena said

"So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way." I said

"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger." Elena said

"Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house." I said

"You can't stop me. It's Stefan and Nevaeh we're talking about here. You don't understand." Elena said

"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His live lifts you up where you belong. I get it." Damon said

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?" Elena asked

"I can't protect you, Elena. I don't know how many vampires there are in there. That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from… Including Stefan and Nevaeh. I know. I get it. I understand." I said

"If we're gonna go, let's go. Nevaeh didn't look like she had long." Alaric said

We left the school and headed towards the house. We parked away from the house. Alaric gets out and walks to the front door. I wait for in the shadows.

Third Person Pov:

"Oh, good, someone's home. Uh, could I use your phone? My car broke down a few miles up the road. This was the first house I saw." Alaric said

"Well, lucky you." Frederick said

"Yeah. Lucky me. It's not trouble, is it?" Alaric asked

"Not in the slightest." Frederick said

"Great. Whew." Alaric said

Alaric enters the house.

"Hey, man, I really appreciate it. It's rough out there." Alaric said

"Billy, show out visitor where the phone is in the kitchen. And get me something to drink." Fredrick said

"Yeah. Sure thing. Hey, Miss Gibbons, this guy wants to use your phone." Billy said

"Oh, sure, honey. It's right there." Miss. Gibbons said

"Thanks." Alaric said

Alaric walks towards the phone, Billy comes at him with a stake. Alaric is too quick for him and grabs the stake and stabs him with it.

"Aah" Billy yells

Alaric turns on the faucet and starts the blender to create noise.

"What's happening?" Miss Gibbons asked

"I'm really sorry. But you're gonna need to invite a friend of mine inside." Alaric said

Alaric opens the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's not allowed in the house." Miss Gibbons said

"I know that. But you've gotta make an exception." Alaric said

"Get her out of the house. Now. Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?" Damon asked

"No." Miss Gibbons said

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?" Damon asked

"No, it's just me." Miss Gibbons said

"No? Good." Damon said

Damon breaks her neck and enters the house.

"You were supposed to compel her." Alaric said

"It doesn't work that way…" Damon said

"She is human." Alaric said

"And I'm not. So, I don't care. Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body." Damon said

"Billy, what's the holdup?!" Frederick yells

Frederick tells another vampire to go see what is up. He enters the kitchen and turns off the sink and blender. He approaches the party. Damon opens the door and stakes him.

Elena jumps onto the porch. She stays by the wall to keep herself hidden. She starts to move on, but hears Frederick.

"Billy, Jacob, get back in her." Frederick yells

Elena runs past the door and goes down the staircase that leads to the cellar. She tries to open the door, but it is locked. She busts out one of the windowpanes, unlocks the door and opens it. A man is standing guard by a door at the end of the hallway. Elena gets her vervain syringe out and is ready to attack, but Damon gets to the man first. He sees Elena.

"Are you insane?" Damon asked

Elena and Damon enter to the cellar.

"Elena…You shouldn't be here…" Stefan said

"She was supposed to stay in the car." Damon said

"Uhh. No. No. No. Not him." Stefan said

"Whatever. Let's get you down." Damon said

"There's vervain on the ropes." Stefan said

"I know that. Where is Nevaeh?" Elena asked

"I don't know." Stefan said

"Elena, pull that." Damon said

"Uhh." Stefan said

"All right, let's go. Clothes on." Damon said

"Wait." Stefan said

"What? Guys, come on. We have to get out of here." Damon said

Stefan and Elena pull the stakes out of Harper's legs.

"Uhh." Stefan said

"Come on, we gotta go." Damon said

"The other one." Stefan said

"Uhh." Harper said

"Can you get him in the car?" Damon asked

"Yeah." Elena said

"All right, go." Damon said

"What about you?" Elena asked

"I going to look for Nevaeh." Damon said

Upstairs Frederick is getting suspicious.

"(motioning to t eh stereo) Turn that down. It's too quiet." Frederick said

One of the vampires gets staked.

"Spread out. Now. You two, back of the house. Go, Check out both rooms. Cellar, now." Frederick said

Frederick sees another staked vampire in the dining room. Damon catches him by surprise. They fight. Damon gets Fredrick on the floor and starts punching him. Two vampires come up from behind and pull Damon off. Frederick leaves. The vampires and Damon start fighting. One of them approaches Damon from behind. Damon doesn't see him, but Alaric shoots with a dart.

"I'm going after Frederick. Look for Nevaeh." Damon said

Alaric is reloading his dart gun. A vampire attacks him. They wrestle to the ground. Alaric stabs him with a vervain syringe. Damon comes back into the hallway.

"Frederick's gone." Damon said

"Let's get out of here." Alaric said

"No I need to find, Nevaeh." Damon said

Damon went into every room but could not find her.

"Did you find her?" Alaric asked

"No." Damon said

"Maybe she is already gone." Alaric said

Damon was about to agree, but stopped he could smell her blood. He went towards it. He found her in a closet. Damon bent down and picked her up.

"Nevaeh, come on." Damon said

She didn't move or blink, her chest was now longer rising and falling. Damon and Alaric moved to exit the house. They see many more vampires approaching.

"How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asked

"One." Alaric said

"Not gonna be enough." Damon said

Pearl and Anna step out. Anna looks at Nevaeh.

"So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it?" Alaric asked

"Yep." Damon said

"What happened?" Anna asked

"What's going on here? What did you do?" Pearl asked

"Me? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother, and killing Nevaeh." Damon said

"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with." Pearl said

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Damon said

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Pearl said

"Well, it did. If I had a good side…Not a way to get on it." Damon said

Damon and Alaric leave. Nevaeh still in Damon's arms. They head to the car. Then head back to the Boarding house. Damon laid Nevaeh on the couch. Elena and Stefan soon enter the room. Elena sees Nevaeh and runs over to her.

"No, no, no, no. She can't be dead." Elena said

"Elena." Stefan said

Elena's phone rings. She answer's it.

"Hey, Jer….What-what's going on? Oh,no." Elena said

Elena leaves. I turn to Stefan.

"I can't deal with this right now. We will figure out what to do in the morning." Damon said

Damon leaves and heads to the grill. He sees Alaric and goes and sits next to him.

"That was fun. Oh, don't look at time like that. I know you hate me. Guess what? Everyone hates me. Nevaeh didn't, but now she's dead. But you can't deny it. We were bad ass." Damon said

"I'm sorry about Nevaeh." Alaric said

Damon and Alaric drink for a few hours. Damon leaves and heads back tot eh boarding house. He gets inside and heads up to Stefan's room. He sees the blood bags that are empty. Then he sees Stefan sitting on the floor, drinking from another blood bag. They both then hear something downstairs. The go down and look around. The couch which Nevaeh was lying dead on is now empty. Something falls to the floor, they look for the source and see Nevaeh.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" Nevaeh asked

She fainted, but before she hit the floor Damon caught her.


	20. Under Control

A million things went flying through my mind. I was dead I knew I was but for some reason wasn't leaving my body. I heard Elena crying over me. I wanted to open my eyes and tell her it was okay, but I couldn't. I heard them leave. I felt something click inside of me. But everything went blank.

I opened my eyes. I looked around I didn't where I was. I got off the couch and looked around. I was scared, I was trying to figure out where I was, but what scared me most was the fact that I didn't know who I was. I tripped and something fell to the floor. I see two people come downstairs, they look around but I knock something else down. They turn.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" Nevaeh asked

My head hurts, then everything goes black. Images and names flash through my head. I open my eyes and sit up I see that I am in a bedroom. Someone is sitting next to me.

"Nevaeh." the guy said

"Is that my name?" I asked

"Yes. Your name is Nevaeh. My name is Damon." the guy said

"Okay. So you know me?" I asked

"Yes." Damon said

"What am I?" I asked

"Your a witch, my brother and I are vampires." Damon said

"Okay." I said

I looked down at my clothes then up at Damon.

"Why don't you take a shower, I'll get you something to wear." Damon said

I nodded. I headed into the bathroom. I took a shower when I was done, there I was a shirt laying out for me. I put the shirt on, it came down past mid thigh. I left the room, I heard a noise, so I went towards it. Damon came up next to me we entered a room. Where a person who I believe to be Stefan is exercises. Damon has a blood bag in hand.

"Could you turn it up a little bit? It's not annoying yet." Damon said

"Sorry, how are you Nevaeh?" Stefan asked

"Confused." I said

Damon switches off the music.

"When are you going back to school?" Damon asked

"Soon." Stefan said

Stefan is on the floor, doing push-ups.

"Oh come on. Just drink already. Come on, this self-detox is not natural." Damon said

Damon pours the blood into a glass.

"Damon are you sure that's a good idea." I said

"Can you get that away from me please?" Stefan asked

"How long did it take you to wean yourself of it the last time you indulged?" Damon asked

Stefan continues doing push ups.

"That's not good." Damon said

"I'll be fine; it just takes a little bit of time." Stefan said

"I don't get it; you know you don't have to kill to survive. That's what blood banks are for. I haven't hunted a human in…God way too long." Damon said

"Oh, I'm impressed." Stefan said

"It's completely self-serving. I'm trying to get the town off the trail of vampires which is not very easy considering that there is an entire tomb of them running around." Damon said

"That sounds bad." I said

"Yes it is. So what are we planning on doing about that?" Stefan asked

"We are not going to do much of anything if you don't have your strength. There's nothing wrong with partaking in a heathy diet of human blood from a blood bank. You're not actually killing anyone." Damon said

"I have my reasons." Stefan said

"Well,, what are those holler-than-thou-reasons? You know, we never actually discussed this. You know, I'd -Nevaeh and I'd love to hear the story." Damon said

Damon sits on the couch and pulls me down next to him.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you? Watching me struggle?" Stefan asked

"Very much so." Damon said

"I hate to break it to you Damon but… I actually have it under complete control." Stefan said

"You do? Well, then you should just carry on…making the rest of us vampires look bad." Damon said

Damon and I get up.

"Have a great day, Stefan." Damon said

"Bye, Stefan." I said

We leave the room and head down stairs.

"Do I have school?" I asked

"Yes, but I don't know if that is a good idea. Seeing as you don't know anything." Damon said

"Can I try?" I asked

"Sure." Damon said

I nodded and headed towards the door but stopped.

"You don't know where you're going?" Damon asked

"Yeah." I said

"Come on I'll drive." Damon said

I nodded my head a followed Damon out to his car.

"Your three bestfriends are, Elena who is dating Stefan, Caroline who is dating Matt, and Bonnie who is out of town. Your ex's name is Tyler." Damon said

He continued to explain and tell about people. As he talked things started to make sense I got little flashes of things. We pulled into school and I got out. I walked towards the building. As I neared the doors, a girl with brown hair ran up to me.

"Nevaeh, I thought you were dead." The girl said

I looked at her confused. Damon walked towards us.

"Elena she doesn't remember anything." Damon said

Elena looked at me. She then took out her phone and called someone.

"Hey, Jake it's Elena. I think you need to come home Nevaeh has forgotten everything." Elena said into the phone.

Elena nodded her head, before hanging up here phone.

"Who is Jake?" I asked

"Your guardian." Elena said

I nodded my head.

"I got her Damon." Elena said

I followed Elena into the school. I stayed by her. She walked up to a boy with blond hair.

"Hey Matt." Elena said

They started talking.

"He said his trip is open ended." Elena said

"Uncle John. I never really liked that guy." Matt said

"Does anyone?" Elena asked

"I'm here for moral support if you need me." Matt said

"Thanks, I think I'll suffer this one alone, you've been through enough." Elena said

"Thank you by the way, for just…for everything you did at Vicki's funeral and the memorial. I couldn't have done it without you." Matt said

"Of course Matt." Elena said

There was a long pause, they look at each other.

"So, was Caroline still baking for yo guys, around the clock?" Elena asked

"She finally went to her dad, which is a good thing because my mom was going to strangle her if she dropped off one more lasagna." Matt said

He closer his locker and we leave. Elena and I then head to a class room. We walk in I look around to see no one in the room. The teacher looks surprised when he sees me.

"How, you were dead?" the guy asked

"I don't know. Who are you?" I asked

"Alaric Saltzman." Alaric said

"I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me. I think you should take a look at it." Alaric said

He hands the paper to Elena. We both read the title: "Fact or Fiction: The Truth About Vampires in Mystic Falls".

":Jeremy wrote this?" Elena asked

"He's very clear that he didn't think it was real." Alaric said

"I really hope you're right because I've done so much to protect him from all of this." Elena said

She gives him back the paper.

"So, how do you deal with it?" Alaric asked

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you." Alaric said

"It's not safe for them to know the truth. So, yes I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them." Elena said

There was long pause.

"I think Stefan is a good guy. But at the end of the day he's still a vampire." Alaric said

"I know it's hard to understand but Stefan is different. He would never do anything to hurt me." Elena said

I don't know why I came along I couldn't say anything cause half the time I didn't know who or what they were talking about. Elena left the room. We headed outside I got into Elena's car. She drove us towards a house. She parked and got out of her car.

"Who's house?" I asked

"Yours." a voice said

A guy walked out of the house.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Jake. Your protector, but seeing as you lost your memories' it seems that I have failed." Jake said

Jake turned and walked back inside. I followed him in. We walked into a library there was a book on the desk it was weird I could feel it. It was closed, I walked over to it and stood in front of it.

"Open the book and read the first page." Jake said

I nodded my head.

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power. Bring my powers to me. I want the power. Give me the power." I said

"Do it again." Jake said

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power. Bring my powers to me. I want the power. Give me the power." I said

The book's pages started turning. They stopped on a memory spell.

"Say it." Jake said

"Powers and emotions tied, a witch's heart is where it hides. Help me through my agony, bless me with my memory." I said

"Do it again only stronger." Jake said

"Powers and emotions tied, a witch's heart is where it hides. Help me through my agony, bless me with my memory." I said

I felt a jolt I fell back into my chair, if felt like a rush like when you stand up to fast. Then it was gone.

"Jake it you would be so kind as to show Elena out. Also Elena don't trust John." I said

"Welcome back." Elena and Jake said

They turned and left. With a flick of my wrist the candles in the room lite up.

"Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." I said

Once I finished the spell one of my great ancestors showed up.

"Hello my dear." she said

"Don't hello my dear me. Why am I alive I was stabbed, I bleed out. I should be in the ground." I said

"It's complicated." she said

"So uncomplicate it." I said

The ghost took a second but answered.

"Because you were granted with so much power, were granted Immortality, but you also granted immunity which is the ability to be immune to all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. As well as invincibility it will protect you from any physical or magical harm. You well also be able to give someone else invincibility. You will be able to call someone's heart to you that is already in the basement." she said

I nodded my head.

"Thank you." I said

She nodded and then left. I turned around to see Jake.

"I'm sorry you had to come back." I said

"No, I was actually already on my way back. So you want to tell what I have missed." Jake said

So I told him everything from the moment Damon and Stefan showed up to when Elena called him.

"I leave and everything goes to hell." Jake said

"Something like that." I said

I turned to leave but stopped.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked

"To play." I said

I left the house and headed to Elena's. I walk in and see John and Jeremy eating in the kitchen. Jenna is there, I walk over and stand next to her.

"I've no interest in the Founders' Day Kick-off Party." Jeremy said

"Sure you do its tradition." John said

"It will be our role to break the tradition. You in Nevaeh?" Jenna asked

"Maybe." I said

"The Gilberts have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years. We're one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance. I'll tell you all about you heritage." John said

"Hmm, the Gilbert family legacy. I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it." Jenna said

"Nor am I, mind if I stay and hear what is so great about being a Gilbert?" I asked

"(to John) Why does Jenna hate you?" Jeremy asked

"We used to sleep together." John said

"Eww." I said

Jenna throws a bag at him. I laugh.

"I'm standing right here." Jenna said

I turn and head upstairs to wear I know Elena and Stefan are. I knock on the door.

"Come in." Elena said

I walked in.

"Nevaeh how are you feeling?" Stefan asked

"Fine." I said

"Why would he write a report on vampires? Do you think he's starting to remember?" Elena asked

"Damon took away those memories for good, you don't have to worry about that. I tell you what: why don't you just ask him?" Stefan asked

"I don't think he remembers. I do think that he read your family journals." I said

"I… I can't ask him. Nevaeh is right maybe all he knows is what was in the journal." Elena said

"Why can't you ask? I mean if he doesn't know anything then it's just an innocent question." Stefan said

"I don't even know hoe to talk to him anymore. I mean, we used to be a lot more open with each other. But now, with all these secrets just pilling up…you know, I haven't even told him that I am adopted yet." Elena said

"Maybe it's time you start opening up to him. I'm not saying you should tell him everything but at least try yo find out what he does know and be prepared for it." Stefan said

Elena rubs his shoulder.

"What about you, how are you doing?" Elena asked

"Much, much better. I'm still, you know…a little jittery, a little bit on edge but I'm gonna be okay." Stefan said

"I've been really worried about you and I missed you." Elena said

"I just needed to lay low a little while and let my body readjust. It's only been a few days." Stefan said

"It feels like a lifetime." Elena said

They kiss each other.

"I've missed you too." Stefan said

I slowly and quietly made my way out of the room. I was headed down the stairs when there was a thud I turned and ran back to Elena's room to see her only. She quickly took out her phone and texted someone. We then headed downstairs. There was a knock on the door. Elena answered it. Damon was on the other side.

"Oh good you're here." Elena said

"You ask I come. I'm easy like that." Damon said

"Eww." I said

Elena points upstairs. Damon see Jeremy eating in the kitchen.

"No Elena, I will not go to your bedroom with you and Nevaeh." Damon yelled

He laughs and we head upstairs. Then into Elena's room.

"Ah, just I remember." Damon said

"Stop messing around." Elena said

"This is serious." I said

Damon walks over and sits on Elena's bed, takes her teddy bear off the pillow, lays on her bed and holds the teddy bear on his chest.

"Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founders' Council?" Damon asked

"What?" Elena asked

"Yep." Damon said

"Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart." Elena said

Damon notices the broken lamp and points an arm of the teddy bear towards it. I giggle at how cute it looked.

"What happened right there?" Damon asked

"Uh…nothing." Elena said

You can she is uncomfortable, Damon looks at her.

"Look Damon. We're worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling." I said

"How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?" Elena asked

"A few days, give or take." Damon said

"It's been a few days." Elena said

"Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?" Damon asked

He get up and gives her the teddy bear.

"He's not himself, Damon." Elena said

Damon goes towards the dresser, opens the drawer and looks in it.

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself." Damon said

He takes a bra from the drawer. Elena rushes over to him takes it from him and puts it back in the drawer.

"Damon come on be serious." I said

"Please don't make me sorry for asking you." Elena said

He takes a picture from the mirror, she tries to take it back but is too slow.

"It is what it is you guys. The Stefan you know was "good behavior Stefan", "reign it in Stefan", "fight against his nature into a annoying excessive level Stefan" but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention." Damon said

Elena takes the picture back from Damon.

"He's not you, not even close." Elena said

"Well, he doesn't want to be me. That doesn't mean that deep down though he's not." Damon said

"No he's worst. He is worse. When he is like this, you don't want to get in his way. He is like a rabbited dog. I can only think of one other person who is as bad." I said

They both looked at me.

"I'll just go." I said

I turned and left the Gilbert house and head back home. When I get there I see Tyler waiting on the front porch.

"You look like a lost puppy." I said

"Thanks I think." Tyler said

"Why didn't you go inside. Jake is home." I said

"I wanted to wait for you." Tyler said

"Okay, then lets go inside." I said

We headed inside and into the living room. I could hear Jake up in his room.

"So what's up?" I asked

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the Founders' kick off party?" Tyler asked

"Of course." I said

"Cool then I'll see you there." Tyler said

"Totally." I said

Tyler left the house I headed upstairs and into the big closet, it took me about a hour to find something to wear. I headed into my room and got ready. When I was done I stood in front of the mirror, I saw Jake behind me.

"You going to the Kick-off party?" I asked

"Yup. I'll drive." Jake said

"Okay." I said

We headed downstairs, then to his car. We arrived not long after Damon and Stefan. I said goodbye to Jake and walked over the brothers.

"Hey guys." I said

"You look hot." Damon said

I shook my head.

"Oh god. I shouldn't be here." Stefan said

"Come on, don't be a downer, it's a party for the founding families. That would be us. That would be rude to skip it." Damon said

"I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody." Stefan said

"Oh he still does. He's just gotten better at hiding it." I said

Damon laughs and looks at Stefan.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked

"I'm good, I'm fine." Stefan said

"No cravings? No urges? Is that whisky you've been drinking all day doing its job?" Damon asked

Stefan laughs.

"We are who we are Stefan. Nothing's gonna change that." Damon said

"Ah. Nothing will make you happier to just see me given up here Damon?" Stefan asked

"Whatever, it's inevitable." Damon said

"Well, I'm gonna find Elena." Stefan said

He leaves.

"Don't embarrass me young man." Damon said

I laughed as I walked away to find Tyler. I found him outside with his dad, Kelly, and Matt. I walk over and kiss Tyler on the check.

"I'm so glad you could join us tonight." the mayor said

"It was nice of you to reach out to us." Kelly said

"This town is one big family, when we lose a member we all have to come together." the mayor said

He take their hands.

"Matt." the mayor said

"Mayor." Matt said

The mayor leaves, Tyler whispers something in my ear before leaving.

"Well I guess dead kid rates a special greeting from the mayor, huh?" Kelly asked

"God, mom." Matt said

"I need a drink." Kelly said

She leaves. Tyler comes back with a full bottle of bourbon whiskey.

"Check it out." Tyler said

"Your dad is going to beat you down if he catches you." Matt said

"Yeah. Let him try." Tyler said

"Screw it." Matt said

"Well if he or Jake show up I'm blaming it on the both of you." I said

Matt takes the bottle and drinks then I do. We drink for a little while longer.

"Ty I want to dance." I said

I know he is going to say no so I don't give him the choice. I take his hand and head to the dance floor. I see Stefan leave Elena and head to the DJ booth. So Tyler and I head towards Elena as does Kelly.

"Yeah…that's not gonna work. I already tried to bribe the guy with 20 bucks and a date. He said Carol Lockwood has complete control over the music choices," Kelly said

We all look at Stefan. Who I can tell is compelling the DJ.

"You'd be surprised what Stefan can accomplish when he puts his mind to it." Elena said

"Literally." I said

The music changes.

"Thank God." Kelly said

Elena heads to the bar while Kelly and Stefan dance. Tyler and I head to a different part of the floor. As Tyler and I dance I notice Elena talking to Damon. Then Elena talking to Jenna who then talks to Alaric, so Elena talks to Matt. I got a good three dances out of Tyler so I let him go. I followed Damon who was talking to Liz.

"Well, you're not gonna like what I have to tell you. Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. Blood bank, the missing people, all of it's true. We might have a problem." Liz said

"Great." I said

Jeremy then walks up to us.

"Excuse me Sheriff. I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?" Jeremy asked

"It was an overdose, Jeremy." Liz said

"Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that." Jeremy said

I was uncomfortable as was Damon.

"We're aware of that. The investigation is ongoing but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry." Liz said

"It's okay." Jeremy said

Jeremy and Liz both leave. Damon and I head to the bar, not long after we are there Elena walks over.

"Have you noticed what you brother has been up to?" Elena asked

"No, I have been too preoccupied with yours." Damon said

Elena looks at us.

"Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death." I said

"He knows that her death was ruled an overdoes." Elena said

"Really? (imitating Jeremy) " Oh but sheriff, someone buried her, who would do that?" I know I know. Me and Nevaeh. I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain." Damon said

"No, I don't want you to compel him." Elena said

"If he keeps asking questions…" Damon started

"Damon, no I'm serious. I'm not going to do that to him again. I'll handle it." Elena said

"I told you not to do it the first time." I said

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you." Damon said

Damon walks away I go into another room and sit down. I take a mirror put and look at it. First I see Kelly and Tyler. Then Damon and John.

"Damon, right?" John asked

"John." Damon said

"We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting." John said

"Yeah. It's a pleasure. Are you enjoying the kick-off?" Damon asked

"Oh yeah. I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be." John said

"Yeah. When was the last time you were here?" Damon asked

"Hasn't been that long, my brother's funeral. How long have you been in town?" John asked

"Oh, not long at all." Damon said

"So what do you think Damon? You know this vampire problem is real. Right? It's a potential blood bath." John said

"I wouldn't overreact John." Damon said

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash." John said

"That's the story, huh?" Damon asked

"Part of the story, yeah." John said

"Oh, there's more?" Damon asked

"Oh, there's a lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that didn't you?" John asked

Damon doesn't make eye contract.

"I mean, you're the one that did it." John said

"And you're telling me this why?" Damon asked

"I just though we get the introductions out of the way." John said

"You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?" Damon asked

"Yeah." John said

"Yeah, okay. But you probably ingest vervain so…" Damon said

"Why don't you take a bite to find out?" John asked

"It's not worth my time." Damon said

They look at each other and smile. Damon starts to leave but rushes towards John, breaks his neck, and throws him off the balcony. I put my mirror away and look for Tyler. As I was walking down the hallway I run into Matt and Elena.

"Who knew I've been missing all the fun at the Founders' parties?" Matt asked

"This is rare, believe me." Elena said

"Usually there is more drama." I said

"Is it bad that I'm enjoying myself?" Matt asked

"No, it's great that you are enjoying yourself. Thanks for making me dance." Elena said

"Hey, it's normal." Matt said

They hug each other.

"Air, I need some air. Come with me?" Matt asked us

"Yeah I was headed out anyways." I said

Elena looks back towards Stefan, who is drinking.

"Sure." Elena said

"You haven't seen my mom have you?" Matt asked

"No I try to avoid her." I said

"No, not in a while." Elena said

We are outside, where we see Tyler and Kelly kissing.

"Oh my god." Elena said

"That bitch." I said

Matt and I both head towards them.

"What the hell are you doing man?" Matt asked

"Matt?!" Kelly yelled

"Mom." Matt yelled

"Tyler." I said

"Calm down." Tyler said

Matt punches Tyler in the face. They begin to fight. I slap Kelly who then falls to the floor. Tyler hits Matt again and again and again.

"Matt. Stop it. Tyler. Stop it, you're hurting him. Somebody help us." Elena yelled

Alaric arrives, pulls Tyler off Matt and pushes him against a wall.

"What the hell is that?" Alaric asked

Elena is going toward Matt. The Mayor arrives.

"I'll take it from here; I'll take if rom here. (to Tyler) Are you hurt? Go get cleaned up. It's okay. Go get cleaned up." the Mayor said

Tyler leaves. The Mayor turns to look at me.

"Will go help him?" the mayor asked

"No way in hell." I said

I walk over to Matt and Elena. I help Elena get Matt up.

"(to the guests) Everything's fine. Everything is fine. Come on, everybody, back to the party. Let's go. Come on, have a good time." Mayor Lockwood said

Matt is bleeding a lot. I look at Elena.

"Go find Stefan." I said

"Why?" Elena asked

"Tyler, Matt, and Kelly are all bleeding." I said

She nodded and left.

"Let's get you cleaned up." I said

I helped Matt into the house. I sat him down on one of couch's, I went and got a wet towel.

"Go find Tyler." Matt said

"No." I said

"Yes. Please, for me." Matt said

"Fine, but if you see Stefan walk the other way." I said

Matt nodded his head. I left to go find Tyler I found him upstairs in his room.

"What possessed you to kiss, Kelly Donovan." I said

He turned around and looked at me.

"I don't know." Tyler said

I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Try again." I said

"I treated Vicki like she was trash. Now she is gone, and I feel bad. I drank that entire bottle…and I know what you are about to say you can't blame it on the alcohol." Tyler said

"Better answer. Clean up and come back down stairs." I said

He nodded his head, I turned and headed back down stairs. I see Damon and walk over to him.

"Sup, Damon." I said

I see what he is looking at laugh.

"You got to be kidding me. Why are you laughing?" Damon said

"Look down at his hand." I said

On John's hand was the same ring that is on Alaric's hand. We walk into where the Mayor is about to talk.

"Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few moments we will officially begin in countdown to our upcoming Founders' Day celebration and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred and fiftieth birthday of our town." the Mayor said

A bell on a table is wheeled next to him.

"And…and I would lime to welcome back one of our town favorite's sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?" the Mayor said

John Gilbert applause and rejoins the mayor. Damon is looking at him.

"One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other. It's good to be home." John said

Everyone applauds, Damon and I rejoin Alaric.

"Look at his right hand. Nevaeh pointed it out to me." Damon said

"Whose?" Alaric asked

"Towns favorite's son. Look at his ring." Damon said

John tings the bell and it can be seen that he wears the same ring that Alaric wars.

"Well, it looks like mine." Alaric said

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the dead five minutes ago." I said

"Where the hell did you get that ring?" Damon asked

"Isobel, my wife." Alaric said

"Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's brother." Damon said

"Do you think John knew Isobel?" Alaric asked

"I think John knows a lot of things." Damon said

Alaric walked away.

"I think John is Elena's father." I said

"Not funny." Damon said

He turned and walked away.

"Who said I was being funny." I said

Everyone started to leave. I went looking for Tyler I found him and the Mayor.

"Let's go." the Mayor said

"Dad, I'm sorry. I don't even know what happened. I was drinking and… I lost control. I can't explain it." Tyler said

The Mayor slapped him.

"That is the last time you ever embarrass this family." the Mayor said

"Tyler go wait in the." I said

The Mayor turned and looked at me. Eyes wide. Tyler leaves, I walked closer to the Mayor.

"Nevaeh let me…" The Mayor started

"No I don't want to hear it. You it a certain kind of man to hit his kid. The worst kind. I find it pathetic, and disgusting. You need to be careful." I said

I turned and left the room. I was headed outside when I saw Damon and Alaric following John. I follow them.

"Going somewhere, hm?" Damon asked

"I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate. You're going to kill again or you're gonna let Mr. Saltzman and Nevaeh do your dirty work?" John asked

"Okay, you obviously know who I am." Alaric said

"I do. Alaric Saltzman, a high school teacher with a secret." John said

"Oh come now John he's not the only one with secrets." I said

That wiped the smirk off John's face.

"You sure know a lot for someone who just got to town." Damon said

"More than you can imagine, Damon. My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you (he looks at Damon) or you (he look at Alaric) you maybe (he looks at me) or the council knows. So, if you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of the original Salvatore brothers an their present day return to Mystic Falls." John siad

Amon is surpised and doesn't know what to say, Alaric just stands there. I on the other hand know exactly what to do.

"How did you get that ring?" Alaric asked

"I had inherited one, my brother Gray had the other. This was his (he shows his ring to us) and I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy." John said

"I was right." I said

"So you did know her?" Damon asked

"Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?" John asked

"You sent her" Damon asked

"Guilty. Why did you think someone else sent her? Maybe Katherine Pierce?" John asked

"How do you know about Katherine?" Damon asked

"How do you know anything Damon?" John asked

"What do you want?" Damon asked

"So many questions. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ric. I've heard so much about you." John said

He turns to leave but I stop him. I freeze him. But I don't freeze his head.

"What the hell." John yelled

"Do you really think you could come back to town on your high horse with this load of information and think know was going to stop you." I said

"If you kill me…" John started but I cut him off.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you." I said

I walked up to him and thrust my hand into his chest, and then pulled out his heart.

He looked at me then his heart then t me again.

"How am I?" John asked

"Simple I took your heart. Your life is now in my hands. If I squeeze it you will feel pain, if I hold it and say something you have to do it. The only good thing for you is as long as I have it no one can kill you." I said

I unfroze him and walked away. I headed to the car to see Jake and Tyler. I sent the heart home.

"What took you so long?" Tyler asked

"I had to talk to John." I said

We all then got in the car and drove to the house. We got there and all headed inside.

"Tyler go up stairs, Nevaeh needs to help me with something." Jake said

Tyler nodded and headed upstairs.

"What did you do?" Jake asked

"Ripped out John Gilberts heart." I said

"Okay." Jake said

We went to head upstairs but there was a knock at the front door. I opned it to see Jeremy.

"Can I come in?" Jeremy asked

"Sure." I said

He came inside. Jake headed upstairs.

"I read Elena's journal." Jeremy said

"So you want to know what she made you forget." I said

"Yes." he said

"Okay, just know I thought it was a bad idea." I said

He nodded his head.

"Let the truth be told, let his life unfold. So he can relive his memories, and stop being enemies." I said

A moment passed and Jeremy's eyes glazed over.

"I wanted to help her, but she didn't want toe help." I said

Jeremy nodded his head, got up and left. I headed upstairs. Where I found Tyler passed out on my bed.


	21. Miss Mystic Falls

The next morning I go up took a shower and got dressed. I then went down stairs and got a coffee and aspirin for Tyler. I got upstairs and started waking Tyler up.

"Hey." He said

"Hey, you have to get we have school." I said

I handed him the coffee and the aspirin. Then I got him something to wear. I quickly changed and we headed off to school. When we got there. He headed his way and I headed towards Elena, who was headed towards Stefan.

"Nice car." Elena said

"Thought it was a waste to leave it in the garage." Stefan said

"That and it can make the children in the sandbox jealous." I said

Stefan smiled and Elena kissed him.

"I didn't know you were coming back today." Elena said

"You know. I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things." Stefan said

"Great lie." I said

Elena glared and shoved me.

"Does that mean you're okay now, whit all the cravings?" Elena asked

"Yeah, I mean the worst part is over so… now all I want t do is just spend as much time with you as possible." Stefan said

"I'm okay with that." Elena said

They kiss again.

"Guys stop. I don't want to see that." I said

"Then stop looking." Stefan said

I glared and shoved him.

"Hey, thank you for helping me gt through the rough patch." Stefan said

"You're welcome." Elena said

"We're gonna be late." I said

"Okay, uh, you know what? I'll catch up with you two, I'm gonna grab my stuff. I'll be right behind you." Stefan said

"Okay." Elena said

Elena and I leave and head towards the entrance of the school. The first half of the day goes by, then comes history. We are all in class, and Alaric starts the class.

"Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founders' Day. Apparently the community leaders fell it's more important than World War Two but hey what do I know?" Alaric asked

There is a knock on the door then Bonnie enters.

"Sorry I'm late." Bonnie said

"Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home. Bonnie." Alaric said

Bonnie takes her seat, Elena smiles at her, Bonnie smiles back but when she sees Stefan her smile falls. History was boring mainly because most of use already new most of the things Alaric talked about. When class was over Elena and I walked with Bonnie.

"Bonnie." Elena said

"Hey." Bonnie said

"Hey, I tried to grab you after class but you already taken off. How are you? How's your family?" Elena asked

"Really Elena how did you feel when people asked you those questions." I said

Bonnie smiled.

"We're dealing, It's been hard." Bonnie said

" Everyone here really missed. I know I did." I said

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, honestly after Elena told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't want to come back." Bonnie said

"I hope that you understand why I called… I wanted you to know before you came home." Elena said

"I understand why. I just…shouldn't know." Bonnie said

There was a long pause, we all look at each other.

"I know it's been really hard…" Elena started

But Caroline interrupts us.

"Bonnie. Bonnie. Thank god you're home." Caroline said

Caroline and Bonnie hug.

"I know we talked everyday but I missed you." Caroline said

I can tell Elena is upset, even I am a little.

"How are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Better. Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy." Bonnie said

Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founders' court." Caroline said

The Founders' court?" I asked

"Did we miss something?" Elena asked

"The Founders' court! You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you , Nevaeh and I are all on it." Caroline said

"Oh my god. We signed up for that so long ago…I completely forgot." Elena said

"So did I." I said

"So, are you two dropping our?" Caroline asked

"I can't." Elena said

"Nor can I." I said

Caroline looks at us then to Bonnie.

"No?" Caroline asked

"Their mom's are the ones who wanted then to enter." Bonnie said

Caroline nodded. I left to go find Tyler. I found by his locker. I walked over to him.

"I need a favor?" I asked

"No what you need is a escort for Miss Mystic Falls, and yes I will do it." Tyler said

"Thank you." I said as I hugged him

"No, problem." He said

I kissed his check and walked away. I head outside and to my car. I left school and headed towards the boarding house. When I arrived I got out and headed inside and into the living room. Damon walked up to me.

"How was school?" Damon asked

"Fine." I said

Stefan walked in and Damon walked over to him.

"How was school?" Damon asked

"Fine." Stefan said

"Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?" Damon asked

"You're making small talk, why?" Stefan asked

"Because he's your brother." I said

Stefan glared at me. Which surprised me.

"You seem awfully chipper lately, less doom and gloom, a little more pep in your step." Damon said

"And you think it's because I drank human blood again." Stefan said

"I don't want to brag but I would definitely take responsibility for this new improved you." Damon said

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm clean." Stefan said

"Lie." I said

"Yeah, not possible." Damon said

"Not only isn't possible but it is quite true," Stefan said

"Stefan, just be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human blood. Nothing." Damon said

"I'm clean." Stefan said

"Denial." I said

"You're lying." Damon said

"You two can believe what you want." Stefan said

Stefan leaves. Damon and I look at each other.

"He's lying." I said

"I know but how are we going to fix and or prove it." Damon said

"Just add it to the list of shit we have to do." I said

Damon stepped towards me. He grabbed my waist. He leaned in.

"No, Damon this isn't happening." I sad

"Why, not." Damon said

"You kissed Kelly Donovan and you are still hooked a certain brunet." I said

I turned and I try to leave the boarding house. But Damon vamp sped in front of me.

"Stay, I won't try anything, plus I need help with Stefan." Damon said

"Fine." I said

We headed upstairs. Stefan was on the phone with Elena. We stay in the hallway, Stefan has a blood pouch in his hands. He opens a drawer and hides the blood pouch in it. Stefan goes to leave the room. We hide, Stefan heads down to the basement, we follow him. He opens up a huge fridge. There are a lot of blood pouches in it, he look at it. We step out of the shadows.

"So how many points do I have now?" I asked

"Well, well, he's a lair and a thief. So, when were you gonna share?" Damon asked

"Go ahead, help yourself Damon." Stefan said

"No, no, no I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie." Damon said

"So, I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me, what's your problem? I have it under control." Stefan said

"Under control? You robbed the hospital. You should have just asked I have a cellar full." I said

Stefan kind of just looked at me.

"It's not mine, my parents believed in being good hosts." I said

"So what's your point?" Stefan asked

"Fine, whatever man, drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein." Damon said

"Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like." Stefan said

"Yeah, what does Elena thinks about the new…you?" Damon asked

"You haven't told her." I said

"Nothing's changed; I'm still the same person." Stefan said

"Clearly." Damon and I said

"Elena doesn't need to know anything." Stefan said

"Yes she does." I said

"You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling…" Damon says

"I'm not having trouble." Stefan said

"Who do you think you're talking to? I know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good time for me to be worried about you snapping." Damon said

"I know that it pains you to see this but I'm fine, okay? I'm fine." Stefan said

"Lie." I said

Stefan takes a pouch from the fridge.

"So please, do me a favor and back off." Stefan said

He closes the fridge and leaves.

"Okay so he is on the top of the list." I said

I turn and leave. I have to get everything ready for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. When I got home, I planned on going over the things I needed to but as soon as I saw my bed it looked ten times better.

Time skip bought to you by Stefan's blood addiction

I pulled up to the Founders Hall. I got out and headed inside. I sat down in a chair out side the ballroom. Elena, Caroline, and a few other girls were also waiting. Carol came out.

"This year's queen will stage the special honor of taking stage at the hundred and fiftieth Founders' Day Gala. Before we crown our winter, we'd like to get to know a bit about each of you." Carol said

I listened into to what was going on inside. Carol would ask a question and the girls answered.

"I'm on the Mystic Falls beautification committee; I volunteer at the poor soup kitchen. I implemented this year's go green campaign at school. I worked for the recycling program and was in charge of this year's police raffle." Caroline said

Caroline then left. Elena entered.

"I recognize that I haven't been as involved this year that I used to be. I've been distracted and I let a lot of things slide. But I'm aware of what an honor this is and I want you to know that I take it seriously. This was really important to my mother. She believed in community, family, honor and loyalty. It's the legacy she left for me." Elena said

Elena the exited. Some girl went in after her.

"I don't think it's wrong for me to win two years in a row." Some girl said

The girl exited. Amber then went in.

"I was surprised to have been selected since I'm not from one of the founding families." Amber said

Amber exited, and Tina went in.

"Just because my D.U.I. made my community service mandatory doesn't mean that I was any less committed." Tina said

Tina exited. Which meant it was my turn, to go before the all powerful Carol. I walked in and sat down on the chair in front of them.

"Good morning Nevaeh." Carol said

"Good morning Carol." I said

Carol asked her questions, and I answered them. Then I left and headed towards the high school where we were going to practice the dance. I walk into the cafeteria to see almost everyone in the pageant there. Tyler and Elena had yet to show up. I was talking to Caroline when Elena, Stefan and Tyler showed up. Tyler walked over to me.

"Thank you for doing this." I said

"No problem." Tyler said

Carol is standing in the middle of the cafeteria telling us the dance moves.

"Honor your partner. Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes. Left hand around." Carol said

As I was dancing I was listening in on other people.

"This is ridiculous." Elena said

"Both hands." Carol said

"You're only saying that because you don't know how to do it." Stefan said

"Sorry. Only one of us was around when the dance was invented." Elena said

"Ouch." Stefan said

Stefan then spins Elena around and catches her in his arms.

"Woah." Elena said

"No. No. There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch. Very nice, Nevaeh." Carol said

"Thank you, Carol." I said

"If you ask me, the 'near touch' is overrated." Stefan said

"You seem to be in a good mood." Elena said

"Is that a bad thing? Would you prefer me to be brooding and tortured?" Stefan asked

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Elena said

"Nevaeh." Tyler said

"Yeah." I said

"What color is your dress, you know so that I can match." Tyler said

"Oh, it's blue and black, so a black tie will do." I said

"Okay." Tyler said

Caroline had left at some point I heard her in the hall talking with Bonnie.

"The Fell cousins don't have a shot and Amber Bradley is only on the court so the pageant doesn't look like its founding families only- which of course it is. So that leaves Elena and Nevaeh who both totally have the sympathy vote since their parents died. Carol loves Nevaeh who is dating Tyler again. How can I compete with that?" Caroline asked

"Very nice, very sensitive." Bonnie said

"Oh I'm sorry, this must sound really unimportant. In light of everything." Caroline said

"It's okay, I get it, you want to win." Bonnie said

"Well, my grandmother was Miss Mystic and both of my Aunts. My mom is the only one who didn't get the gene and I want this. I actually deserve this." Caroline said

Carol tells us that we are done. Bonnie and Caroline enter.

"I got to help my mom, see you later." Tyler said

"Bye." I said

I walked behind Elena and Stefan who were headed towards Bonnie and Caroline.

"Bonnie. Hey." Elena said

"Hey, how are you?" Stefan asked

"Sup." I said

Bonnie doesn't say anything. I can tell that there is a problem.

"I begged Bonnie to fill on fro Matt, he had to work today." Caroline said

Elena looks at Bonnie.

"Well good luck with that." I said

"Bonnie, do you have a minute?" Elena asked

"We only have 30 minutes for rehearsal." Bonnie said

"It'll only take a minute, please?" Elena asked

Bonnie and Elena walk out of the room, Bonnie pulled me out behind her.

"Bonnie, you have to tell, me what's wrong." Elena said

"She doesn't have to tell you anything." I said

Bonnie smiled at me and Elena glared.

"It's not worth talking about." Bonnie said

"What do you mean not worth it? You barely said ten words to me and you won't even look at Stefan. Is that what it is? Is it Stefan?" Elena asked

"Listen, Elena, I can't just pretend that everything's okay. Everything my Grans did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb. And now they're out which means she died for nothing." Bonnie said

"I'm so sorry Bonnie. What can I do to make it better?" Elena asked

"That's just did, there's nothing you can do. I blame him, Elena, him and Damon and sometime you Elena. And I'm not gonna out you in a situation where you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time with it, okay?" Bonnie said

Elena walks away. I turn and look at Bonnie.

"I'm sorry." I said

I turned and followed after her. I got in my car and drove to the Gilbert house. I had been at Elena's for around 30 minutes, she was getting her dress and a few other things. We were headed down stairs when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Alaric.

"Hey." Elena and I said

"Hi." Alaric said

"I heard you're driving." Elena said

"Yeah I am. Let me get that for you." Alaric said taking the dress.

"Thanks." Elena said

Alaric looked at me.

"Mine is in my car. You don't have to worry about it." I said

Alaric nodded. He enters the house and closes the door.

"How…how is Stefan?" Alaric asked

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"You know, he seems on edge." Alaric said

"He went through a lot, he was in bad shape for a while but he's bouncing back now." Elena said

I shook my head at hoping he would drop the it. John arrives.

"Alaric. Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" John asked

"I'm the chauffeur," Alaric said

"I though I was driving." John said

Jenna comes down stairs.

"No need, we're going with Rick." Jenna said

"Are we ready?" Elena asked

"Jeremy can ride with you John." Jenna said

I laughed as I headed out of the house and to my car, I got in and headed to the Founders Hall. I pull in and with a flick of my hand moved all the stuff I was going to need up to the room I was going to use. I saw Anna and made my way towards her.

"Hey Anna." I said

Anna saw me and smiled. She walked over and hugged me.

"I though you were dead." Anna said

"I'm a lot harder to kill." I said

Damon then walked towards use.

"In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?" Damon asked

"Yes." I answered

"Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in. I remember this event from 1864, I was supposed to enter before everything happened." Anna said

"I'm sorry." I said

"Ah, nostalgia's a bitch." Damon said

"If you're just gonna mock me can you move along please?" Anna asked

"John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Johnathan senior back in 1864." Damon said

"What are you, his errand boy?" I asked

"Nice one." Anna said

"I don't know what it is but I don't want him to have it." Damon said

"I could ask her but you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?" Anna asked

"Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls and John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible. Find out where it is. He leaves, you can buy a welcome mat." Damon said

I just turn and head upstairs. I walk into the room I was sharing with Elena. Jenna was curling Elena's hair. I start with my make-up.

"Thanks for helping me." Elena said

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off." Jenna said

I laughed.

"You know I remember when my mom and I were first applying for this, she was so excited." Elena said

"So were you if I recall." Jenna said

I got up and left the room, I sat down in the hallway. Carol walked by and sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked

I looked up, at her I was crying.

"Tell me what's wrong." Carol said her wife of mayor voice.

"All the girls have someone to help them. Elena has Jenna, Bonnie is helping Caroline. I have no one. I'm alone and I feel like a piece of myself is gone." I said

Carol hugged me.

"Nevaeh, you are not alone. I'm here for you have friends that love and care for you." Carol said

"Thank you Carol." I said

I stood up and headed back into the room and finished getting ready. Elena comes back in dressed and Damon comes in behind her.

"Hey, you can't be back here." Elena said

"We need to talk." Damon said

"Does it have to be right now?" Elena asked

"Yes." I said

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal." Damon said

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked

"Stefan's still drinking human blood." Damon said

"What?!" Elena said

"Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle." Damon said

"I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal." Elena said

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the basement of the boarding house." I said

Elena sits down on the couch in the room. I sit down next to her.

"Oh my god." Elena said

"he has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead." Damon said

"I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here." Elena said

"Stefan on human blood Elena; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me." Damon said

"This is all my fault: I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place." Elena said

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked

"Nevaeh and I were just filling Elena on your extra-curricular activities." Damon said

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked

"I know about the blood, Stefan." Elena said

"I'm uh - I'll be downstairs, drinking." Damon said

"I'll go put my dress on." I said

Damon and I both left the room. I quickly changed and stood outside the room.

"I was going to tell you." Stefan said

"When?" Elena asked

"I'm fine. I'm fine, the blood, it doesn't change anything." Stefan said

"It's changing you." Elena said

"Why? Because I kept it a secret from you come one Elena, look, giving the way you're reacting right now, can you really blame me for doing that?" Stefan asked

"Are you hearing yourself right now? You've been stealing blood and lying and you say that everything's fine? Everything's not fine, Stefan." Elena said

"So what - so you, Nevaeh, and Damon all of a sudden have everything figured out there?" Stefan asked

"It's not about Damon and Nevaeh .l It's about what's happening to you." Elena said

"I know and I'm telling you that I'm fine. I'm fine. Please, come on. Elena I thought you…I thought you believed in me." Stefan said

I saw Carol walking towards us. So I knocked on the door.

"Elena, let's go. The line-up's starting." I said

"I just…I need a minute." Elena said

Carol comes and opens the door and walks in.

"You're not even dressed yet. Escorts wait downstairs, Stefan." Carol said

Carol and Stefan leave. I put on my jewelry then leave the room and get in line. Elena exits behind me not long later. The Mayor and the escorts wait at the bottom of the stairs.

"Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore." the Mayor said

Tina walks down the stairs. Caroline, Elena, and I are waiting. Carol comes up to use worried.

"Has anyone seen Amber?" Carol asked

"(looking if she sees Stefan downstairs) Do you see Stefan down there?" Elena asked

Caroline and I look over the balcony.

"Nope, just my boring fill in escort." Caroline said

"What happened to Matt?" Elena asked

"They wouldn't let him out of work. Wait, what happened to Stefan?" Caroline asked

"I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know. What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this." Elena said

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked

"I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore." Elena said

"No, no, no way, no. You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for you and Nevaeh dropping out because there is no way that I could beat you. Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom." Caroline said

"Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton." the Mayor said

Caroline goes down the stairs. Carol walks over to use.

"Elena your next." Carol said

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore." the Mayor said

Elena walks down the stairs, I saw Damon walk up to take Stefan's spot.

"You ready?" Carol asked

"As I'll ever be." I said

"Miss Nevaeh la Volta, escorted by Mister Tyler Lockwood." the Mayor said

I go down the stairs. We head outside where we start dancing. After we finish dancing we head inside to where the stage is, we headed up onto the stage. Thean the Mayor walks up on stage.

"Where is Amber?" Caroline asked

"I don't know." Elena said

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community." the Mayor said

Everyone applause,

"So, without further a due it is my honor to announce out very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes. With Miss Nevaeh la Volta as the runner up." the Mayor said

Caroline is surpirsed. We all laugh.

"Congratulations." Elena said

"You desrve this." I said

"I actually won." Caroline said

We all hug, Caroline moves to stand next to the mayor, who puts the banner around her shoulder. The rest of us leave the stage, I don't know where Tyler went so I went to stand with Damon and Elena.

"What is it, did you find him?" Elena asked

"There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom." Damon said

I see Bonnie lookin at us.

"There was blood and that Amber girl is missing." Damon said

"Oh my god. He wouldn't hurt her, he won't" Elena said

"Let's just find him, okay? Let's get your coat come on, you two." Damon said

We leave Bonnie folloing us. I don't go upstairs I head outside. I use Audible Inundation (the power to overwhelm someone's mind with voices) on Stefan. I hear him yell, so I super speed towards him. I find Amber on the ground awake and okay. I turn to Stefan.

"Nevaeh, help me. I don't want to be this monster." Stefan said

Elena, Damon, and Bonnie soon show up. I moved so I was standing in front of Stefan. I crouched down so I was eye level with him. I took the voices out of his head and used Sleep Induction (the power to put others to sleep with the wave of the hand). Stefan fell backwards on to the ground. Damon and Elena ran over to him.

"Stefan." Elena said

I flicked my wrist again and orbed Stefan to one of the cells in his house. I moved over to Amber and used Memory Manipulation (the ability to manipulate the minds of others such as erasing and altering them) to wipe all of Amber's memories of the day.

"Damon you should call Liz." I said

Damon nodded. A few minutes later Liz shows up.

"She doesn't remember what happened." Liz said

"It's a good thing the giels got here when they did, she lot a lot of blood." Damon said

"(to Bonnie and Elena) You didn't see anything?" Liz asked

"No, I stopped from getting to close." I whispered

"No, we just found her and called Damon." Elena said

"Is she gonna be okay?" Bonnie asked

"It looks like it yeah. Why don't you two get back to the party? Damon, Nevaeh and I can take it from here." Liz said

"Okay." Elena said

Elena and Bonnie leave. Liz turns to us.

"They didn't see the bite mark?" Liz said

"No, I was with them when we found her. SO I made sure they stayed back." I said

We got everything cleaned up. I headed back to the Founders Hall. I looked for Tyler and couldn't find him. So I got in my car and drove to the boarding house. After changing. I pulled in, got out, and headed inside. I saw Damon and Anna talking.

"All right now, this is getting weird." Damon said

"We're here to talk." Anna said

Pearl walks in.

"Not in the mood, today's been a no good, very bad day." Damon said

"Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Johnathan Gilbert." Pearl said

"I'm listening." Damon said

She gives him the device.

"What is it?" Damon asked

"Johnathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element." Pearl said

"It was a pocket watch." I said

I stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Damon.

"That's what it turned out to be yes. But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night they took us, its stile pointed at me." Pearl said

Damon looks at the device, he hands it to me.

"So what is this?" Damon asked

"I have to idea but now it's yours." Pearl said

"I know what is. It is ten times worse." I said

They all looked at me. I just looked at the device in my hands. I could feel Emily's magic on it.

"What's the catch?" Damon asked

"There is no catch. My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here. You refused to trust us and for good reason. Consider this an apology." Pearl said

I am still looking at the device. I have a really bad feeling about this. I give the device back to Damon and head downstairs to the cells. I see Elena sitting outside the one Stefan's in. I flick my wrist to take the sleep off him.

"He will wake up soon." I said

I turned and left the house. I headed back to my house. When I made it to my room I saw Tyler waiting.

"Hey." He said

"Where did you disappear to?" I asked

"I had to head home to do something. I'm sorry you didn't win." He said

"It's okay I'm her runner up." I said

Tyler smiled, he stepped towards me. He kissed me. I kissed back.

"Give me a second chance." he said

"Okay. Just remember I don't give third chance." I said

"Don't worry. I won't need it." He said

"Someone is cocky." I said

He kissed me again. His hands moved down my sides to the bottom of my shirt, which pulled over my head. I pushed his jacket off his shoulders, then slowly undid the buttons...


	22. Isobel

I skipped Bloodlines because I found it hard to fit Nevaeh into it. So she spent the that hole Bloodline timeline with Tyler. So lets move on to Isobel.

I was at Elena's house, I was driving her to the high school to help Caroline with the float. But she was on the phone with Damon.

"I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic float for the Founders' Day parade. If I don't get the wrath of Caroline but I wanted to check in first." Elena said

"Well, I'm doing great, thanks for asking." Damon said

I laughed, Elena just shook her head.

"Checking on Stefan." Elena said

"Oh, him? OH, he's…he's terrible." Damon said

"What's the matter?" Elena asked

"Calm down Elena." I said

"He's just back to boring, straight-laced, off the junk. You've successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality." Damon said

"Don't forget who helped me." Elena said

"I hate myself. Did Uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher?" Damon asked

"No. I'm still been avoiding him. Why? What's he up to?" Elena asked

"I don't know. But I'd love if you could find out for me ir Nevaeh." Damon said

"I've got to go we're late." Elena said

"Have fun with the Mystic queen, I know I did." Damon said

I walked over took the phone from Elena.

"That was disgusting." I said

I hung up the phone. I turned to Elena.

"Ready to go?" I asked

"Yes." Elena said

We turned headed down the stairs, out to door and to my car. Then we headed to the High School. We got out and headed to the cafeteria where everyone was. We walk in to see Alaric handing out spares to students.

"So these are the specs for the History department. For the Founders' Day float we'll be recreating the battle of Willow Creek. Tyler has been nominated as the head of the production design." Alaric said

"By whom?" Tyler asked

"By me. I've seen your sketches and they're good." Alaric said

"I'm not really into the…" Tyler said

"Well, you just pick your team, be creative and… Don't screw up." Alaric said

Alaric heads over to Elena and I, and Stefan. Who just showed up.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman." Elena said

"Come with me. We need to talk." Alaric said

We leave with Alaric. Damon is in the classroom when we get their.

"Damon, thanks for coming." Alaric said

"Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my uh…never mind." Damon said

We all look at each other.

"What's with all the furrowed brows?" Damon asked

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric said

"Isobel is here? In town?" Damon asked

We all turn and look at Elena.

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon asked

"No." Alaric said

"No they're not?" Damon asked

"No, I didn't ask." Alaric said

"What about the invention?" Damon asked

"Didn't ask." Alaric said

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?" Damon asked

"I don't know." Alaric said

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon asked

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Alaric said

Damon turns to Elena.

"What did she want?" Damon asked

"She wants to see me, Damon." Elena said

"I'm not Damon. But that is not happening with out one of us there." I said

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants." Stefan said

"You don't have to see her if you don't' want to." Damon said

"I don't really have a choice." Elena said

"She's threatened to go on killing spree." Alaric said

"I could always go on a killing spree. Her then John, spree done." I said

Damon smirked the other shook their heads.

"Oh. I take it that's not okay with you guys." Damon said

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it." Damon said

Damon and Elena look at each other.

-Time skip bought to you by Isobel's crazy self -

Elena and I are sitting at a table. Stefan is standing at the pool table. He watches us.

"Can you hear me? Thanks for coming, I'm nervous." Elena said

Stefan smiles at Elena.

"I'm happy that you're here. I love you." Elena said

Stefan moves his lips and mouths I love you. Isobel arrives and sits down wit her.

"Hello Elena. You look just like her, that's eerie. And who might you be?" Isobel asked

"Nevaeh." I said

"You've met Katherine?" Elena asked

"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you." Isobel said

Elena and I both look at Isobel's necklace.

"Is that how you can walk in the day?" Elena asked

"Katherine helped me obtain it." Isobel said

"Okay and what did you do fro her?" I asked

Isobel smiled at me.

"Who's my father?" Elena asked

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space." Isobel said

"A name would be nice." Elena said

"It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions." Isobel said

"Why did you compel that man to kill myself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you." Elena said

"Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective." Isobel said

"Human life means that little to you?" I asked

"Means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am." Isobel said

"No it's not. I know other vampires, that's not true." Elena said

"Your new boyfriend over there by the pol table? Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or are you enjoying then both like Katherine did?" Isobel asked

Elena is shocked by the question. Stefan looks uncomfortable.

"Why did you want to meet me? Can't be to just catch up." Elena said

"Because I'm curious about you. But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention." Isobel said

"How do you know my uncle?" Elena asked

"Oh she knows all about your Uncle. Don't you Isobel?" I said

Now it was Isobel's turn to looked surprised. But she quickly covered it.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires." Isobel said

"I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for." Elena said

Elena stands up, but Isobel catches her arm and forces her to sit down.

"Sit down (Stefan goes to move towards us) and tell your boyfriend to walk away. I want the invention." Isobel said

"I don't have it." Elena said

"I know that but Damon does and you're going to get it for me." Isobel said

"He's not going to give it to me." Elena said

"Then the blood will be on your hands." Isobel said

Isobel gets up and leaves.

"It was nice meeting you Elena, Nevaeh." Isobel said

"She is such a bitch." I said

Elena cries. Stefan is going towards her. Bonnie arrives, Elena gets up and looks at her. Bonnie sees Stefan, she turns and leaves. I head home. When I get the mirror in the library is playing. I sit down and watch.

Damon is shirtless. He's playing strip poker with someone.

"Oh Oh Cherie, you won again. I hope I'm wearing my good underwear." Damon said

Damon gets up and begins to remove his belt. Isobel arrives.

"And it's just one blast from the past after another. No, no, no." Isobel said

Damon closes his fly.

"Degage, Cherie." Isobel said

Cherie gets up and leaves the room.

"It's good to see you, Isobel. I was just having fun with your naughty little minion." Damon said

"How did you find me?" Isobel asked

Damon vamp-speeds towards Isobel.

"Searched all the neighborhood bank-owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one." Damon said

"Oh I should have known. You're the one who taught me that. What are you really doing here?" Isobel asked

"Well you caused quite a stir, you blew into town. Saw everyone except for the man who made you. I'm a little hurt.(he leans towards her.)" Damon said

"I'm so sorry. (she twists Damon's head around at vamp-speed) Did you bring the device? (he disengages at vamp-speed)" Isobel said

"Heh. Ow. What are you doing with John Gilbert?" Damon asked

"We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me." Isobel said

"I'm sure. One of the man. Now, this little invention what do you want with it?" Damon asked

"Oh, me personally? I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing what I'm told. You know Damon we're on the same side." Isobel said

Isobel take's Damon's face in her hands.

"Oh yeah? What side is that?" Damon asked

"Katherine's. She wants John Gilbert to have the device and I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants." Isobel said

Damon throws her off.

"Why are you doing her dirty work?" Damon asked

"Don't kill the messenger. We both know that you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants." Isobel said

"So do I." Damon said

"Oh really Damon? You do? (comes in close to him) What should we do now? (they laugh)" Isobel said

They begin to kiss each other. They fall vamp=speed on the sofa. Damon slams her on the floor at vamp=speed and holds her throat down to the floor.

"Now that I have your attention, listen up. You do not come into my town; threaten the people I care about. Going after Elena? Bad move. You leave her alone or I will rip ou to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why? Because it sends a message. (he slams her head against the floor.) Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself." Damon said

Then the mirrior went black. I turned around a saw Jake.

"Hey." I said

"Hey, that was new." Jake said

"Not really it's done that since the brothers showed up." I said

I saw that Jake wanted to say something.

"Jake what is it?" I asked

"My sister is coming for a visit." Jake said

" Okay and why is that a problem?" I asked

"It's Jen." He said

My face fell. Jake has two sisters both are younger than him. One is my age and the other is in her 20's. Jen is the one in her 20's and is the one I don't like.

"Just keep her close, and she is welcome to stay here." I said

"Thank you." Jake said

"It's fine. Jake you are the only family I have left. Your family is my family. No matter how much I don't like Jen." I said

Jake walked over and hugged me. I pulled away.

"Goodnight." I said

"Goodnight." He said

I turned and headed off to bed.

-Time skip bought to you by 90210 which I watched while writing this chapter-

I headed towards the high school I was going to help build some of the floats. I walked over to Tyler.

"Hey, Ty." I said

"Hey, Nevaeh." Ty said

He walked over and kissed me. We see Matt.

"Go talk to him. (Tyler goes to protest) Now Tyler." I said

Tyler over to Matt.

"Hey man. So Caroline tells me you've been on your own for the past two weeks. Is everything okay?" Tyler asked

"You're asking me about my mom. Seriously? Look, man, why don't I just tell her to give you a call when she comes back to town?" Matt asked

"Dude, that's not what I meant okay? I'm just trying to…I don't know what to say." Tyler said

"Good man, don't say anything. You're a dick, end f the story." Matt said

"I know. (Matt leaves. I walk over.) Yeah, whatever." Tyler yelled

"At least you tried. It's the point that counts." I said

My phone goes off, it is a text from Elena telling me to meet her in a classroom.

"Hey, Elena needs me inside. I'll be back soon." I said

Tyler nodded. I headed inside to find Elena. She was with Bonnie. Who had Emily's spell book in front of her. Something felt off as soon as I entered the room.

"Hey. Thanks for meeting me. I wanted you two to see this." Bonnie said

"is that Emily's spell book?" Elena asked

"I've been going through it since Grams died. Check this out." Bonnie said

Bonnie shows us the book.

"That's the vampire compass." Elena said

"Yeah, according to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device you told me about." Bonnie said

She shows us the page from the book. The device is designed.

"Yeah that's it. Well, a part of it. Damon only as the one piece." Elena said

"John has the other half." I said

Elena and Bonnie nodded.

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine. But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Johnathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices." Bonnie said

"Does it say what it does?" Elena asked

Bonnie and I read the page.

"Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?" Elena asked

"This is a weapon. Against vampires." Bonnie said

"And other things." I said

Elena is surprised. Elena and I leave the room and head outside. We are walking towards the floats when we see Jeremy.

"Elena. Nevaeh." Jeremy said

"Hey, have you seen Stefan? I need to find him." Elena said

"No, not lately. Listen, do you have a second?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah. What's up? What's going on?" Elena asked

I smiled because I knew what was coming.

"Well, it's Anna. I've left her all these messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text." Jeremy said

That got me worried.

"Anna? I didn't know you guys were still friends." Elena said

"We're more than friends. Look, something could be seriously wrong and if you know anything you've got to tell me." Jeremy said

"I haven't talked to her, Jer." Elena said

"I haven't either. But something seems wrong." I said

"(Jeremy nodded at me, then turned to Elena) Are you lying to me right no?" Jeremy asked

"Why would you say that?" Elena asked

"Cause that's what you do. Lying. You lie about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that you know. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?" Jeremy asked

"No, but Jer…Jeremy wait. Jeremy," Elena said

We turn around to see Isobel standing right behind us.

"Isobel. What are you doing here?" Elena asked

"Causing chaos and havoc" I said

Isobel smiled.

"I'm your mother, Elena. I want to be more involved in your life." Isobel said

"I don't want you in my life." Elena said

"I understand that. You already have a lot of people that you care about but I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right." Isobel said

She looks at Bonnie.

"There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one." Isobel said

She looks at Jeremy.

"Oh… sad little brother Jeremy." Isobel said

She watches Caroline.

"And there's Caroline… obnoxious Caroline. I got all of my info from her by that way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping. Oh…" Isobel said

She looks at Matt.

"And there's Matt, friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connections there." Isobel said

"Matt is not involved in this." Elena said

"He's involved with you, isn't he?" Isobel asked

"Look, you shouldn't be here. You need to leave." Elena said

"No, I have some friends here too. Look, you see that man over there, standing next to Matt by the float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rusty very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressures and…" Isobel said

"No." Elena yelled

I froze time. I unfroze Elena and Isobel.

"What the hell." Isobel said

I made my way over to the guy I used Necrokinesis (which is the ability to cause instant death.) I waved y hand and he fell to the ground. I unfroze everyone. I walked over to Matt.

"Hey guys step away from the float." I said

The guys stepped away from the float. I got up onto the float. I jumped on it and it falls. I jump off.

"Your welcome." I said

I walked pas the man, I kneeled down next to the guy.

"Help, someone help." I yelled

People came rushing over.

"Caroline, call an ambulance." Stefan said

"I don't think that will help. I think he is dead." I said

I got back up and I walked back over to Isobel. I had a smile on my face,

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked

"I'm supposed to be showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about." Isobel said a little pissed

"And how well did that work out for you?" I asked

Isobel glared at me.

"And you're doing this just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?" Elena asked

"Hand it over and the fun will stop." Isobel said

"I told you, Damon is not going to give it to me." Elena said

"I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you." Isobel said

"He'll kill you before he gives it up." Elena said

"Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?" Isobel asked

Elena and I turn around to look for Jeremy, but he has disappeared.

"Jeremy?" Elena yelled

Stefan looks at us.

"Jeremy?!" Elena yelled again

We keep turning around looking for him. When we look around to see no Jeremy and no Isobel. I walked away as I was walking I took out my mirror and looked at it.

"I see you're packing. That's a good sign." John said

"It won't be long now." Isobel said

"Did you get the missing piece? Where is it?" John asked

"I don't have it yet." Isobel said

"Then, why did you call me here?" John asked

Isobel is going into another room, John follows her.

"Because I have the next best thing." Isobel said

Isobel enters the room. Jeremy is in the room. Cherie and Franc are around him.

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked

"Getting what I want." Isobel said

"Yeah but he is my nephew and you're going to let him go right this second." John said

"That gaudy ring on your finger comes off." Isobel said

"Come on Isobel, I know you okay? It's me John. You can't hurt a kid." John said

"I'll kill him to prove you wrong." Isobel said

"Really? Are you that far gone? Look. I know you're changed but the old Isobel is somewhere in there, isn't she? Come on let him go." John said

"(to her minions) Faite le souffrir." Isobel said

Cherie and Franck beat him and throw him on the floor. Isobel catches his hand and removes his ring.

"Nice try. We'll see how you do without this." Isobel said

Isobel leaves the room. Jeremy looks at John, he's on the floor, bleeding.

I shake my head and put the mirror away. I head to Alaric's classroom. Where Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena are.

"Where is the device?" Bonnie asked

"Damon has it. He's going to be difficult to reason with." Stefan said

"We'll go to him, I'll talk to him." Elena said

"He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires." Stefan said

"What if it's not?" Elena asked

Elena, Bonnie and Stefan look at each other. We all head to the Boarding House.

"Absolutely not." Damon said

"Just hear me out." Elena said

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a livin dead person." Damon said

"But it'll useless, Bonnie can take its power away." Elena said

"I don't trust her." Damon said

"I don't either." I whispered

Damon heard me, but the others didn't.

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie said

"John and Isobel will never know." Elena said

"No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way." Damon said

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door." Stefan said

"Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. You are no Nevaeh. Emily knew what she was doing." Damon said

"I've been practicing." Bonnie said

"It's not piano lessons, honey." Damon said

I laughed a little.

"What's your favorite book?" Bonnie asked

"What?" Damon asked

"Name a book, any book." Bonnie said

"Name a book…How about "Call of the Wild", Jack London?" Damon asked

Bonnie turns and looks at the library. A book files and lands in Damon's hands. Damon looks at the book.

"Jack London. Great parlor trick. Nevaeh's turn." Damon said

"No." I said

"Yes." Damon said

"We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time." Elena said

"I don't trust you, I tried to kill you." Damon said

I smiled.

"You're right, you can't trust me." Bonnie said

"But you can trust me." Elena said

Damon looks at her. Stefan looks at them. Damon gives her device. Stefan looks at him.

"Thank you." Elena said

They leave the room. I look at Damon.

"I have a bad feeling about this, we can't trust Bonnie." I said

Damon nodded his head. We head to the room where Bonnie, Elena and Stefan went. Emily's spell book is open. The device is next to it. Bonnie begins the spell. We all look at her. I don't feel in magic coming from Bonnie.

"Done." Bonnies said

Bonnie gives the device to Elena.

"Great, now what?" Damon asked

"Now we give it to Isobel." Elena said

We all leave, we head to the town square, Elena and I are waiting for Isobel.

"Where is the device?" Isobel asked

"Where is my brother?" Elena asked

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?" Isobel asked

"Where is my brother?" Elena asked

"Bo you really think that I came alone?" Isobel asked

Frank and Cherie arrive behind Elena.

"Did you really think that we came alone?" Elena asked

Damon and Stefan arrive behind Isobel. She looks at them.

"For god sakes, call home." Isobel said

"What?" Elena asked

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." Isobel said

Elena takes her phone and calls home.

"Hello?" Jeremy asked

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Elena asked

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident." Jeremy said

"We're all laughing." Jenna said

"But yeah I'm okay." Jeremy said

"I'll be home soon, alright?" Elena asked

"Yeah." Jeremy said

He hangs up the phone and looks at his uncle.

"You were never gonna hurt him." Elena said

"No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any." Isobel said

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?" Elena asked

"Because he's in love with you." Isobel said

Damon looks at Stefan, he looks uncomfortable. Stefan seems upset. Elena gives the device to Isobel. I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach like something bad is going to happen.

"Thank you." Elena said

"For what?" Isobel asked

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact." Elena said

"Goodbye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine." Isobel said

"Katherine wasn't smart." I said

Isobel looked at me.

"No?" Isobel asked

"500 years ago, she made the stupidest mistake anyone could make. Now she is running for her life. I don't think he is smart." I said

Isobel looked at us. She then leaves. Stefan moves and embraces her. She looks at Damon. Then, Stefan looks at Damon. He looks down and leaves. She looks after him. I headed home. I was home for about 30 minutes when I got a text from Jeremy.

I got in my car and drove to the Gilberts. I got there and headed inside and up stairs.

"Hey Jer…" I said

I opened the door and saw Anna.

"Anna?" I asked

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked

"My mother. She's dead." Anna said

"What?" Jeremy and I asked

"She was killed." Anna said

"Oh my god. Anna. I'm so sorry." Jeremy said

"I know I'm not supposed to be here but I don't have anywhere else to go." Anna said

Jeremy hugs her.

"It's okay." Jeremy said

"Anna you can come live with me." I said

Jeremy and Anna looked at me.

"Really?" Anna asked

"Totally. I have room." I said

Anna nodded her head.

"Stay here as long as you need then come on by." I said

They nodded. I headed home, I got home and went into the library to look for a spell. When the mirror started playing.

Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch. Stefan arrives.

"Would you like one? Say it, whatever it is, purge, get it out." Damon said

"It's about what Isobel said." Stefan said

"What about?" Damon asked

"Well, I know that you and Elena have bounded and I know that she cares about you and…I know you care about her." Stefan said

"Well, this is going in an interesting direction." Damon said

"I'm just concerned about Elena being hurt. She considers you a friend." Stefan said

"Same here, Elena is a very good friend. Actually, she might qualify as my only…friend. Is that a problem?" Damon asked

"So, at the risk of sounding like uh…like a jealous boyfriend." Stefan said

"Oh, there's no risk, you do." Damon said

"History will not be repeating itself where Elena is concerned. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Stefan asked

"Sure. Sure." Damon said

Stefan runs toward him at vamp-speed.

"Do you understand?" Stefan asked

"Whatever you say man, I mean honestly we're just friends and as a friend I wasn't looking forward to telling her the truth anyway so, I'll let you do it." Damon said

"What truth?" Stefan asked

"About John. Because I know you guys don't like to keep secrets from each other." Damon said

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked

"Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put two and two together? Isobel. Hello? She dated John when she was 15; she gets pregnant and ends up at the doctor's office of John's brother. Now, what do you think John's ole is in all this? I mean, go ahead, and think about it, I'll wait. Did you get it? You there yet?" Damon asked

"So you think that John is Elena's father?" Stefan asked

"Ding, ding, ding, ding. Actually it was Nevaeh who first thought of it." Damon said

"What proof do you two have?" Stefan asked

"I don't need any proof, that's a DNA test for John, Elena and Maury Povich to do it but I know how well you deal with these bombs so… sleep tight." Damon said

The mirror goes black. There is a knock on the front door. I go to it, I open it to see Anna.

"Come on in." I said

"Thank you." Anna said

"Are you hungry I have blood bags." I said

"Yes, please." Anna said

I head down stairs and got a bag and bought it back up for Anna.

"Here you go. You can use the room next to my room. Up those stairs and fourth door on the left." I said

Anna nodded and head up. I went back into the library found the spell I needed and put the book back. Then I headed upstairs and to bed.


	23. Founder's Day

Elena and I were getting ready together at her house. I really didn't like the dress I picked, but hey I'd only have to wear it for a little while. I was ready before Elena, and since we were in such big dresses we couldn't ride together so I headed to the high school. When I arrived Carol was being Carol.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's all wrong. The marching band should be in front of the Historic Society. Matt, get up on the float. Boys, I asked you to put chairs on the Founders' Float. Ladies. Time to get on the float." Carol said

I walk over to Stefan and Damon.

"Look at you, all retro." Damon said

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founders' Day. I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl." Damon said

"Damon not funny." I said

"Don't start with me, Damon." Stefan said

"Oh, you started this Stefan with the whole "I'm insecure, leave Elena alone" speech. I'm enjoying that." Damon said

"As long as you heard it." Stefan said

"What? You have no sense of humor, Stefan." Damon said

"Actually I've no sense of 'Damon humor'." Stefan said

"'Damon humor'… Hey look, I get it, I get it. I'm the better, hotter, superior choice and you're scared, now that Katherine is out of the picture, that I'm gonna turn all my attention to Elena. But don't worry, Elena is not Katherine." Damon said

"Damon stop being egotistical." I said

"You're right, she's not." Stefan said

"Are you sure about that." I said

The boy turned to see Elena walking towards us. She is in her period dress. She is a blast from the past. She smiles at use and curtsies.

"We'll let you two talk. Come on Damon." I said

Damon and I walked away. But we stayed close enough to hear what was going on.

"John?! Is that even possible?" Elena asked

"There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery." Stefan said

"My whole life I've never liked this man. I…" Elena said

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I just… I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you on some typically inappropriate way." Stefan said

"No, I'm happy that you told me. I just…I really hope that it's not true. What am I supposed to do? Do I just…confront him and say "are you my biological father?" Elena asked

"I guess, when you're ready." Stefan said

"I'm never gonna be ready. Stefan, I have enough problems with the family that I actually care about. Jeremy hates me, and why wouldn't he? My journal gave him every single reason to." Elena said

"He's just hurt, he confused." Stefan said

"He's never going to forgive me for Vicki, for taking away his memories, for lying to him." Elena said

"He's your brother, he'll forgive you. Just give him some time." Stefan said

I se Caroline and I make my way towards her. Bonnie is taking pictures of Matt and Caroline.

"Say cheese." Bonnie said

"Oh wait. Hide your cast, it's not era-appropriate." Caroline said

"Seriously?" Matt asked

"Yes." Caroline said

"Okay, fine." Matt said

Bonnie takes the picture, Tyler arrives.

"Hello handsome." I said

"Hey beautiful." Tyler said

"I want one with Bonnie now." Caroline said

"Here, I can take it." Tyler said

Tyler takes the picture.

"I'll be on the float." Matt said

Tyler looks at Caroline.

"I said I was sorry." Tyler said

"You made out with his mother and then you beat him to a pulp. You're gonna have to do a little bit better than sorry. Now I want a picture with Nevaeh." Caroline said

Tyler takes the picture.

"Thank you." Caroline said

We leave and over to the float. The parade starts.

"Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's high school Marching Band." Carol said

The marching band and the cheerleaders parade, everyone applauds and scream.

"And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek." Carol said

The float arrives in the street. The boys on the float pretend to shoot at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts." Carol said

Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and I, and the rest of the Mystic Falls Court and their escorts are on the float; they laugh and wave to the crowd.

"This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?" Carol asked

Bonnie is in the crowd. She smiles and waves at Elena. Elena smiles and waves back to Bonnie. Damon walks in front of Bonnie and stops, smiles and waves to Elena. She roils her eyes and looks away. She looks at Stefan waves to the rest of the crowd. Damon turns around and sees Bonnie.

"Let's cheer for the Mystic Fall's high school football team. Alright. Let's show them our support, everybody." Carol said

That float and the cheerleaders come behind us. Once the parade ends. We are allowed to change back into normal clothing. I see Damon and head towards him as does Elena.

"I like you better like this. The period look, it…didn't suit either one of you." Damon said

"Is that an insult?" Elena asked

"Actually Elena, it is a compliment of the highest order." Damon said

"Look, I know Stefan is worried about our…friendship." Elena said

I laughed.

"Did he mention something to you too?" Damon asked

"No, did he mention something to you?" Elena asked

"No, nothing worth repeating." Damon said

"So, I think you should stop with the flirty little comments and threat eye-thing that yo do." Elena said

"(Smiling and doing the eye-thing) What eye thing?" Damon asked

"Don't make me regret being your friend okay?" Elena asked

He seemed hurt. Elena looks at Jeremy who's sitting alone. She goes towards Jeremy. Damon looks at them. I just stand there. Damon and I walk around the town square when we se Jeremy. Damon heads towards him.

"(mocking Jeremy) I have so many emotions. But I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard." Damon said

"You're a dick." Jeremy said

"You do not talk to me like that. I'm not your sister. And for now, (Damon grabs Jeremy's arm) don't talk to your sister that way either." Damon said

"So, you're going to kill me just 'cause I hurt Elena's feelings?" Jeremy asked

"Cut her some slack." Damon said

"She erased my memories." Jeremy said

"No, I did. She was protecting you." Damon said

"It wasn't her call to make." Jeremy said

He tries to leave but Damon grabs his arm and pulls him back roughly.

"Let go of me before I cause a scene." Jeremy said

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out." Damon said

Stefan shows up. Great just great.

"Let him go." Stefan said

Damon lets go. Stefan puts himself between them and looks at Jeremy.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked

"Yeah." Jeremy said

"(looking at Damon) What my brother is trying to say is, don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki, I killed her. She was a threat to you, and she was a threat to your sister. I'm sorry that it happened, I wish it hadn't." Stefan said

Damon looks at Stefan.

"You shouldn't have made me forget…" Jeremy said

Jeremy leaves.

"Good cop, bad cop. I like it." Damon said

I shook my head at the two boys.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked

"He's being a punk." Damon said

"Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business. So stay out of it." Stefan said

"Oh, there's only on "do-gooder" role available. My bad. I'm sorry." Damon said

"Get over yourself. We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons." Stefan said

"You see, there you go with that little jealousy act again. What are the right reasons, Stefan? Enlighten me, please." Damon said

Well, see Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return, and I know that it is an entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand that yo wouldn't get it." Stefan said

He looks at him and leaves. I follow after him.

"Just ignore him." I said

"I intend to." Damon said

As we were walking Anna came up to us.

"You're still around?" Damon asked

"There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight." Anna said

"How do you know this?" I asked

"I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the Founding Families dead." Anna said

"When is this supposed to happen?" Damon asked

"When the fireworks start." Anna said

There is a long pause.

"John Gilbert wants to use the invention on them." Damon said

"Then we can't be here." Anna said

"It doesn't work, it's been deactivated." Damon said

"Well, then a lot of people are gonna die." Anna said

"She didn't deactivate it. She lied. Damon, Anna get out of here." I said

"What?" Damon asked

"She lied. She doesn't like vampires. But what Bonnie doesn't know is that is going to hurt any supernatural creature that isn't a witch." I said

I could see that Damon was pissed, but we didn't have time for that,

"Where are they right now?" Damon asked

"They're already here, Damon." Anna said

Damon and I head towards Alaric.

"Ric" Damon yelled.

"Yeah?" Alaric asked

"You keep those niffy little vampire darts in the car?" Damon asked

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Alaric asked

"Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need a stake or two" Damon said

"Yeah, got it." Alaric said

Alaric leaves, Damon sees Stefan and Elena. He goes towards them and takes Elena's hand.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked

"Saving your life. Fifteen words or less… Tomb vampires are here. Founding families are their target. (To Stefan) Get her out of here, now." Damon said

"Then you two need to leave. Bonnie lied she didn't deactivate the device." I said

Damon starts to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked

"That's more then fifteen words, Stefan." Damon said

He leaves. I go to the grill. I see Mayor Lockwood enter and head towards Tyler.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go home." Mayor Lockwood said

"I decided not to." Tyler said

"If I tell you to do something, you do it." Mayor Lockwood said

He grabs Tyler's arm and begins to shout. I make my way over to them.

"Let him go." I said

The Mayor looked at me. Caroline and Matt walked over.

"Mayor, is everything okay?" Caroline asked

The Mayor looked at all of us. Then back to Tyler.

"Please Tyler, I need you to go home, now. Take your friends with you." the Mayor said

"Why? What's going on?" Matt asked

"I can't explain. All of you need to get home, now. Please." the Mayor said

"Yeah, okay." Tyler said

The Mayor gives him his car keys.

"Here, take my car, it's out back. Caroline, Matt go with him." the Mayor said

"Tyler don't drive. Let Matt or Caroline drive." I said

They look at him and leave.

"You need to go with them." I said

"Why?" the Mayor asked

"Because the device will affect you and Tyler." I said

The Mayor looked at me.

"Please, just go. Carol can talk." I said

I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't going to leave so, I used Mind Manipulation (the ability to manipulate the minds of other) to make him want to go home.

"You know what I think I will go home." the Mayor said

The Mayor and I walk out of the Grill. I head to wear Carol is.

"The Mayor isn't feeling well, so he is going home." I said

"What?! Who is going to give the speech?" Carol asked

"You can." I said

"Nope. You can do it." Carol said

Carol pushed me towards the stage. So when we reached the stage she pushed me up the stairs.

"Hi, everyone, Mayor Lockwood was not feeling so well so he went home. So Nevaeh let's welcome Nevaeh up on stage." Carol said

I walked up to the microphone.

"Hi, everyone. For one hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home: safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why the Mayor would like to dedicate this evening's firework display to their legacy. Enjoy the show." I said

Everyone applause. The fireworks start. I walk down off the stage. I see Damon, so I follow him. He walks into Grayson Gilbert's old office. I see John preparing the device.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon asked

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." John said

Damon goes towards him, John activities the device. Damon falls, he grabs the sides of his head and screams. I go to move but someone hit me on the head and everything goes black.

When I come to I'm in the basement of the office. I look over to see Anna, and Damon. John is pouring gasoline everywhere. Once the can is empty he goes to leave but Anna catches his leg.

"Anna." John said

John turns to a deputy who is waiting on the stairs.

"You can head up; I'll take it from here." John said

The Deputy leaves, Anna tries to get up. John pulls out a stake I know what he about to do. So I enter his mind, I make him think that he staked Anna. When he actually did. John leaves the basement, when he drops the match which starts the fire. Some of the vampires begin to burn. I roll over to see Damon. I move towards him. Then I see the Mayor.

"Mayor. IS that you?" Damon asked

"What are you doing down here?" the Mayor asked

"I'm a vampire. What's your excuse? No, really. The vervain didn't affect you, you're not a vampire, what the hell are you?" Damon asked

I went to move more towards the Mayor, but he scoots backwards away from Damon. He bumps into the tomb vampires' leader, who is waking.

"Mayor Lockwood." the vampire leader said

The vampire leader reaches an arm around Mayor Lockwood from behind and grabs his chin, pulls violently and snaps his neck. Damon seeing this slowly smile. I don't feel bad that the Mayor is dead, which scares me a little.

"Damon." I said

Damon turned and looked at me. He moved towards me. When then move towards Anna. I hear the door open and Stefan speed down the stairs.

"Damon. Nevaeh. Come on, hurry." Stefan said

He grabbed Damon. Anna and I grabbed each other and zoomed up the stairs. We appear out of the building.

"Oh my god." Elena said

Elena rushed over to me. I stand up I push her away. I walked over to Bonnie and slapped her.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" I asked

"I haven't done anything." Bonnie said

"Exactly. You have done nothing. Because of you Tyler no longer has a father. Because John put him down there and the tomb vampires' ate him." I said

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Bonnie said

"Your powers are not a right. You told your bestfriend that you would do something then you stood there and lied to her face." I said

Bonnie turned and looked at Elena. Elena looked away. I summoned a container to hold magic, and a little bottle full of liquid.

"What's that?" Anna asked

I threw the potion at Bonnie.

"Powers of the witches rise course unseen across the skies. Come to me who call you near come to me and settle here." I said

A light left Bonnie and came into the container.

"What did you do?" Bonnie asked

"Took your powers. You can have them back when you realize that your powers are not something to be taken lightly. I full faith that you will get them back soon." I said

I could tell Bonnie was mad, but then she realized that I was right. Bonnie nodded her head. My phone goes off.

"Anna, you should probably let Jeremy know your okay." I said

Anna nodded, then zoomed off. Then I turned and flamed out. I arrived at the hospital. I see Matt and Tyler. I run towards them.

"Hey man. I'm so sorry. Look, I don't even know what happened." Tyler said

"It's okay man. She'll be alright." Matt said

I sit down next to Tyler. Liz walks towards us.

"What's happening? Is she alright?" Matt asked

"There was some internal bleeding; they're taking her into surgery." Liz said

"What else did they say? Is she gonna be okay?" Matt asked

"They're gonna do everything they can." Liz said

Liz then turns to Tyler and I.

"Tyler, have you talked to your mom?" Liz asked

"I left her a message telling her I was here." Tyler said

"You need to call her." Liz said

"What is it?" Tyler asked

"…It's your dad." Liz said

I saw Tyler's face fall. I pulled him into a hug. We left the hospital and went to look for Carol.


	24. The Return

Beginning of Season 2

Tyler and I found Carol. I was going to spend more time with them, but I received multiple texts from Elena. So I headed back to the hospital. Elena hasn't arrived yet so I go sit down next to Matt who is outside Caroline's room. I sit with Matt for a little while, then Bonnie shows up.

"How is Caroline?" Bonnie asked

"She's not good. Bon." Matt said

"What happened?" Bonnie asked

"We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got…" Matt said

"A noise?" Bonnie asked

"He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and…I thought that Caroline was fine and then…and then she wasn't so…" Matt said

I got up and as I walked past Bonnie I said something.

"The same noise that effected the Mayor and all those vampires." I said

As I walked away I saw Damon walking towards Liz, so I walked with him.

"Liz, I can as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?" Damon asked

"She's in surgery, it's…they're doing everything they can. I need your help Damon. Nevaeh can you heal her?" Liz said

"I'm sorry I can't heal anything that wasn't caused by the supernatural." I said

I saw Liz's face fall.

"What did you need my help with?" Damon asked

"Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement." Liz said

"Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?" Damon asked

"Impossible I would have felt if he was." I said

"No, no. a mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off but he…he couldn't have been a vampire,, I've known the man my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and…" Liz begins to cry.

I move around Damon and hug her.

"It's going to be okay. She is going to be okay." I said

Liz pulls herself together long enough to walk away. Damon and I look at each other. We walk towards where Caroline room's is. I see Elena talking to Bonnie.

"Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Elena asked

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie said

"What?" Elena asked

Bonnie and Elena hug. Damon and I walk over so we are standing next to them.

"Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asked

"She can't Elena. I took her powers." I said

"Plus she doesn't know how, do you?" Damon asked

"No, I don't" Bonnie said

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." Damon said

"Well, can… could take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bonnie said

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon said

"No." Bonnie said

"No." I said

"No, no way." Elena said

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena." Damon said

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that." Elena said

"Do it. (She sees Elena's and my expression) This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it." Bonnie said

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon asked

"No. But you'll do it anyway. For Elena." Bonnie said

Bonnie walks away. Elena, Damon and I just stand there.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight." Damon said

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John." Elena said

"What? When? What are talking about? After I left?" Damon asked

"You were there?" Elena asked

That is when I knew something didn't fit.

"Come on, Elena, you know I was." Damon said

"When were you at my house?" Elena asked

"Really? Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed. Come on, we kissed, Elena." Damon said

That's when images flash in my mind.

"Okay, I don't have time for this Damon." Elena said

"If you want to forget what happened fine but I can't." Damon said

Damon and I step away.

"Damon, I don't think you were kissing Elena. I think you were kissing Katherine." I said

Damon goes to argue but stops.

"Elena, I came as soon as I got our message. How is John?" Jenna asked

"Where have you been?" Elena asked

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier." Jenna said

"No, you didn't." Elena said

"Yes, I did." Jenna said

"No, Jenna, you didn't." Elena said

"Yes, I did." Jenna said

Then Damon believes me.

"Oh/Yeah." Damon and I said

Jenna and Elena look at him with confusion.

"Mmm, you got to be kidding me." Damon said

Damon grabs my hand and drags me away. Damon and I talk in the hall for a while, but then Elena walks up to us. We leave and head to her house. When we get to Elena's house. I open the door and walk in I see Stefan on the floor but he immediately.

"Stefan?" Elena asked

"Elena." Stefan asked

"What happened?" Elena asked

"The one who has caused all the trouble thus far." I said

"Katherine." Damon said

We all move into the kitchen.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked

"No." Stefan said

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance," Damon said

"She said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?" Stefan asked

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight." Damon said

"I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore." Elena said

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better." Elena said

"I know. We all did." Stefan said

"I want to know why she is back." I said

"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?" Damon asked

"Move." Damon said

"Very helpful, thank you." Elena said

Elena looked at me.

"I might be able to find a spell." I said

Elena smiled and sat down.

"Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans." Damon said

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena." Stefan said

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowed forehead. We…kissed." Damo said

I grabbed Elena's hand and we both took a step back.

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked

"Really Stefan that's the question you ask." I said

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go." Damon said

I laughed and out of the corner of my eye I see Elena smile. Damon is puckering his lips and makes kissing noises. Stefan rushes at him with his super speed but Damon uses his super speed as well and stands behind Elena and I.

"Don't be obvious, Stefan." Damon said

Stefan starts toward us, but Elena moves to stop him.

"Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine, not me. (She looks at Damon) I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this guys." Elena said

You would totally kiss Damon. I thought.

"Later." Stefan said

"Good choice." I said

"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to him." Elena said

"Because he is John and she's Katherine that's enough reason." I said

Elena smiled as did Damon.

"Nevaeh's right, She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." Damon said

"Elena also has a point. John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk." Stefan said

"I've got a better idea." Damon said

"What's that?" Elena said

"That's never a good thing." I said

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you." Damon said

"Is that smart?" Elena asked

"Nope. No not at all." I said

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move." Damon said

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan said

"Clean up the bodies." I said

"Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see." Damon said

"I don't have time for this. Elena if you need me I'll be at the Lockwood's." I said

I turned and left I headed to my car. I got in and drove to the Lockwood Mansion. I got out and walked up to the front door. I didn't knock I just walked in. I saw Carol in the Mayor's study. I walked over and knocked, Carol looked up at me. She runs over and hugs me.

"He's gone, he is really gone." Carol cried

"Shh, it's okay. I'll be here as long as you need me here." I said

"Thank you." I heard someone say

I turned and there in all his glory stood Mayor Lockwood. Then just as quick as he was there he was gone. I heard a noise on the stairs, I looked over there to see Tyler walking down the stairs.

"You two need some sleep I'll handle everything." I said

Carol and Tyler nodded. I helped Carol to the guest bedroom. I knew it was a bad idea to take her to her room.

\- Unknown Time Skip -

I am walking with Carol who is talking with Sheriff Forbes and Damon.

"I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband." Carol said

"John. Bonnie." I whisper

"I'm looking into it but you have to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?" Liz asked

"He's from a line of werewolves." I whispered

"What are you implying? That he was one of them?" Carol asked

"No, no. no one's implying that." Damon said

"Your deputy screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible." Carol said

"Carol…" Damon said

"It wasn't Liz's fault." I said

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place." Liz said

"Liz…" Damon said

"Someone got my husband killed." Carol said

"John." I whispered

"We're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loos. The whole town has. We have to stick together, okay? Trust each other, we'll get through this." Damon said

"I'm going to go check on Tyler." I said

I turned and went to look for Tyler, I found him outside greeting people. A big looking truck pulls up and the last person I planned on seeing gets out. Mason walks up the steps and stands next Tyler.

"So the black sheep returns." Tyler said

"Tyler? Nevaeh?" Mason asked

"Yeah." Tyler said

"Mason." I say

He turns and I run up and jump on him, I wrap my arms around his next and my legs around his waist,

"Hey, Nevaeh." Mason said

"Welcome home, Mason." I said

"What happened to you? In my mind you two are twelve years old." Mason said

"Then that's two years older than the last time you saw us. Mason." I said

I hop off Mason. Tyler and Mason hug each other.

"Good to see you two again." Mason said

"It's good to see you too. Come on inside." Tyler said

Tyler, Mason and I head inside. We found Carol and walked over towards her. Tyler grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. We walk over to Liz.

"Who's the guy with Carol?" Damon asked

"It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood." Liz said

"Is he on the council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?" Damon asked

"He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass." I said

"He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave." Liz said

"Thanks. (Liz walks away.) See you. (Damon continues to watch Mason and Carol)." Damon said

I walk away from Damon. I walk into the Mayor study. After finding out Katherine was back in town. I went back and re-read Katherine's book. There were a few things that I found very interesting. There were two places the thing I was looking for could be, so I simply called for it. One I had it in my hand, I sent to my house. I walked out of the room and looked for Damon. I found him talking to Bonnie.

"Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" Bonnie asked

"Well, I know it took the mayor down." Damon said

"Don't you want to know why?" Bonnie asked

"Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us." Damon said

"The Gilbert device was created to affect all supernatural creatures. When Emily spelled the device so affected all but witches." I said

Damon and Bonnie nodded.

"How's Caroline?" Damon asked

"She's much better." Bonnie said

"You're welcome." Damon said

"No, you're welcome." Bonnie said

"Why, is Damon welcome. You're the one who lied and got your best friend almost killed." I said

"Because Damon get's to live another day." Bonnie said

"You know this is not how you get you magic back." I said

"No good deal goes unpunished with you, does it?" Damon asked

"Doesn't undo the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out. Magic or no magic." Bonnie said

"Now you need to stop with the witches' brew. You're starting to believe your own press." Damon said

Bonnie glares at Damon. I know she is trying to cause him pain. I get pissed. I used Fear Projection (a powerful ability to project others' fears to reality. It is associated with fear amplification.) I made Bonnie think her greatest fear was happening.

"Watch yourself Bonnie, you don't want to hurt yourself do you?" I said

I stopped the Fear Projection. Bonnie got up and walked off. I walk away, as I'm walking I see Elena enter a room. I get a bad feeling. I follow her, Bonnie is in the same room. I see Bonnie turn around, she see Elena, and gasps. Which tells me that it's not Elena but Katherine.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine." Katherine said

"I know who you are." Bonnie said

"Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are an I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline, and the there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch. Then Nevaeh. Did I do good?" Katherine said

Bonnie tries to leave the room, but Katherine super speeds around her and blocks her way out.

"I've been around a long time Bonnie, you're gonna have to do better that that." Katherine said

I flicked my wrist and Katherine flew across the room.

"How was that?" I asked

I moved and stood in front of Bonnie. Katherine vamps speeds at me she grabs my throat and pushes me against the wall. I snap my fingers and the doors open. Exposing us the other guests.

"Nice." Katherine said

Stefan is standing outside the doorway.

"Katherine." Stefan said

"Stefan." Katherine said

"Leave her alone." Stefan said

"Okay." Katherine said

Katherine releases her and leaves the rom. Katherine traces her finger across his chest as she walks past him. I walk over to Bonnie.

"Did she hurt you?" I asked

Bonnie shook her head. I turned and followed after Stefan and Katherine.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked

"(grabs a drink off a tray) After the way you treated me last night. I thought that a public place would be less violent." Katherine said

"You're taking this a little far, don't you think? Elena could walk in at any moment." Stefan said

"Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Stefan. (She picks up a cherry from the food table.) Damon's here, somewhere. I've been avoiding him." Katherine said

Katherine puts the cherry in her mouth, but when she sees Matt, she takes it back out.

"(walks up to them) Hey guys." Matt said

"Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved." Katherine said

"I am. Thanks Elena." Matt said then he left.

"Uh. His eyes are so blue." Katherine said

"Haven't you learned your lesson about men with blond hair and blue eyes." I said

Katherine looks taken back, and a little scared.

"You need to leave now." Stefan said

"You're hurting my feelings, Stefan. Damon was much happier to see me, then again he thought I was your girlfriend so…" Katherine said

"Katherine, I'm not doing this with you." Stefan said

"Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me you two." Katherine said

"Just tell what you're doing here." Stefan said

"Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?" Katherine said

"What game are you playing?" Stefan asked

"Why, you want to play with me?" Katherine asked

"I don't know. How can I play if I don't know the rules?" Stefan asked

"No rules, Stefan. Don't you remember? No rules." Katherine said

Katherine walks away.

"Let her play all the games she wants. I'm already two steps ahead." I said

I turned and left. I went looking for either Bonnie or Damon. Lucky me I found both talking to hopefully Elena.

"Elena." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, what happened?" Elena asked

I saw Jeremy walk into the Mayor's office. I follow behind him. I see Tyler alone, drinking from a hip flask.

"Sorry, I was just looking for the…" Jeremy said

"Bathroom is down the hall." Tyler said

"Hey look…I'm sorry about your dad." Jeremy said

"Today has been a big day of sorry' from people who really don't give a crap." Tyler said

"Tyler, Jeremy means it he lost his father too." I said

"I remember when my dad died; I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was. Anyway, I know how hard all this is." Jeremy said

"The difference is in your case it was true. My dad was a dick." Tyler said

"Yeah, yeah he was." Jeremy said

"I found this in his desk." Tyler said

Tyler holds the flask to Jeremy, who hesitates. Jeremy looked at me.

"If you don't take it, I will." I said

"He won't mind, he's dead." Tyler said

"Yeah, you know what, sure. Why not?" Jeremy asked

Jeremy takes the flask and drinks from it. Mason walks into the room.

"Hey, what's going on in here Tyler, Nevaeh?" Mason asked

"Nothing, nothing." Tyler said

"(he looks at Jeremy) You have somewhere else to be? (He motions for the flask)." Mason said

Jeremy gives him the flask and leaves. Mason drinks from it and gives the flask to Tyler who takes another drink. I walk away, I grab my mirror from my purse and watch.

Katherine and Stefan are outside, walking.

"The Lockwood's have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune." Katherine said

"Yeah, why did you want them dead? You're the one who turned most of them." Stefan said

"There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Stefan. Just ask John Gilbert." Katherine said

They both stop walking.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Stefan asked

"But you have. You're stronger. Meaner. It's sexy." Katherine said

"Don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon; I haven't spent one hundred and forty five years obsessed with you." Stefan said

"Yeah, based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise. Although I'll admit it doesn't bother me that you've falling in love with someone else." Katherine said

"I was never in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me. So none of my feelings were real." Stefan said

"Believe what you want, Stefan, but I know the truth and deep down, so do you." Katherine said

Katherine presses her finger against his chest.

"The truth? Well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So, whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out." Stefan said

"You want to know why I'm here Stefan? I came back for you." Katherine said

"Well the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you." Stefan said

She takes iron stem from the ground and stabs him in the stomach with it.

"You hate me, huh? That sounds like the beginning f a live story, Stefan, not the end of one." Katherine said

She removes the iron stem and flees.

I head back inside. People start leaving, I go look for Carol. I hear sounds coming from the Mayor's office. I head towards it, as does Carol. We both walk into the room shock.

"Tyler. What are you doing?" Carol asked

'I hate him." Tyler said

"Oh, don't say that, honey." Carol said

She gently touches his shoulder to try and calm him. Tyler shoves her onto the couch. I move towards him.

"Let go of me." Tyler yelled

Mason enters the room and rushes over to Tyler. He pushes him down on the floor.

"Get off of me." Tyler said

"Hey, Tyler. Hey, hey." Mason said

I got down on my knees next Tyler. I out my hand on his shoulder. I feel his rage and anger flow out of him. Carol gets up, but is still in shock. Manson helps Carol out of the room. I help Tyler up and sit him on the couch, I sit down next to him. Mason enters the room and sits down across from him.

"Your mom's out. I think she popped a couple of pharmaceuticals." Mason said

"I didn't mean to freak her out. I don't know why I get like this." Tyler said

"The same reason your father got like that." I said

"It's the curse of being a Lockwood." Mason said

"So how'd you get the chill gene?" Tyler asked

"I didn't. I've just learned how to mage it." Mason said

"I don't want to be like this anymore." Tyler said

"Non of us do. That's why it's a curse, Tyler." Mason said

I helped Tyler up to his room. When I came back down stairs, I handed a broom to Mason.

"When did you do it?" I asked

"Do what?" Mason asked

"Mason I know about the Lockwood line of Werewolves. I know you activated your gene." I said

Mason sat down on the couch.

"I was a accident, I pushed someone and they died." Mason said

I moved and sat down next to Mason.

"Don't worry, I'll help if you need it, I got a place you can change every full moon. I got wolfsbane. And maybe someday soon someone is going to make it so you guys don't have to change every full moon and control when and if you want to change." I said

"That's the dream." Mason said


	25. Brave New World

Mason and I spent a good half of the night cleaning up the house. I spent the night at the Lockwood's again. When I got up the next day I made breakfast. I heard someone walk downstairs, I turn to see Mason.

"Hey, I made food. I have to head over to the high school to step for the carnival, if you need anything just give me a call." I said

"Okay, and thank you for everything you did." Mason said

"When my parents died. Carol and Richard took care of me. Even after Ty and I broke up they treated me like was their daughter. When Richard died it was like I lost my dad all over again." I said

I turned and left the house. I didn't want to talk anymore. I got I my car and drove home. When I pulled in and headed inside. I heard voices in the living room, I walked in and saw Jake and Jen.

"Hey. How is Carol and Tyler?" Jake asked

"As good as two people can be after losing a father and husband. Oh and Mason's back. Hi Jen." I said

"Hey, Nevaeh." Jen said

"I got to go change then, I'm going to head to the high school to help with the carnival. You guys should stop by later." I said

I turned I head upstairs to get changed. I changed real quick then headed back downstairs.

"Bye, guys." I said

I headed out to the car and drove to the high school. When I got to the school I saw Bonnie and Elena. I quickly made my way over to them.

"Hey, guys." I said

"Hey." Bonnie and Elena said

"Katherine looks just like you, it was freakish." Bonnie said

"She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." Elena said

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would." Bonnie said

"She was you." I said

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got." Elena said

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?" Bonnie asked

"I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss." Elena said

"Have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?" Bonnie asked

"Wait Damon tried to kill Damon? When did this happen?" I asked

"Last night. I didn't want to bother you while you were with Tyler and Carol." Elena said

"Okay." I said

"No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related okay? (She gives a bag full of plush to Bonnie) I'm human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy." Elena said

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this." Bonnie said

"Lots and lots and lots of 5 hour energy's." I said

Elena and Bonnie laughed.

"That and she's not human, obviously." Elena said

"Obviously." Bonnie said

We all laughed.

"Come one guy's let's get back to work." I said

We all went back to work. Elena and I headed inside to do something. We see Jeremy and Stefan talking to each other. We walk over to them.

"Hello Elena, Nevaeh." Stefan said

"Hey, did you…" Elena said

"Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish. (Sarcastically) It's gonna be epic." Jeremy said then turned and left.

"He's gonna be alright, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal." Stefan said

"I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager." Elena said

"That was what we were doing here?" Stefan asked

"Yes." I said

"Yes, we all are. We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the "v" word is not uttered." Elena said

"Got it." Stefan said

"Then later you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl. Do you see a running theme here?" Elena asked

"That sounds like it's going to be fun." I said

"Yeah I know, I'm seeing it and I'm liking it but I have a quick question. Uh, what do we do about Damon?" Stefan asked

"Uh, no "D" word okay? That has been deleted from the list of topics that we can discuss." Elena said

"Leave him to me." I said

"Unfortunately Katherine showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off-kitter, kind of dangerous. Who knows what he's up to?" Stefan asked

"Probably something that's going to get us all into a bunch of shit." I said

I turned and walked away. My phone rang.

"Hello." I said

"Hey, it's Damon, come to the Lockwood house." Damon said

Then the line went dead. I walked into the bathroom and orbed to where Damon was.

Damon was standing on the front porch.

"You rang." I said

Damon jumped.

"Stop doing that." Damon said

We walked into the house, Carol was sitting in the living room.

"Hey, Carol." I said

"Nevaeh, thank you for breakfast." Carol said

"No problem." I said

Carol turned to Damon.

"I understand John Gilbert has left town. Have they found the vampire that attacked him?" Carol asked

"Well, the sheriff has asked Nevaeh and I to take the lead on that and I promise you we will get to the bottom of it." Damon said

"Which brings me to my next subject. With Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead out the council. I'd like that person to be you, Damon." Carol said

"Whatever you need Carol. As a founding family member it's something that's very close to me so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires." Damon said

I was standing up. When some came running up behind and picked me up and spun me around.

"Eww, eww. Put me down. You are all sweaty." I said

Someone put me down I turned around and saw Mason and Tyler.

"Your welcome." Mason said

"You two go change. You are sweaty and smell." I said

They left the room. Carol closes the door of the living room.

"Is it safe to talk?" Damon asked

"It's my brother-in-law, Mason. He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now." Carol said

I am listening to Tyler and Mason's conversation.

"What was that? Like seven?" Tyler asked

"Six. I don't count the last one. You crawled it." Mason said

"What?" Tyler asked

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker." Mason said

"Yeah, okay. Shoes off. Mud…my mom…" Tyler said

"Yeah, yeah. So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?" Mason asked

"Dude, I play three varsity sports. I work out four times a week and run three. I'm gonna say no." Tyler said

"Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?" Mason asked

"Starts out normal. I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I just go off. But not when I'm with Nevaeh." Tyler said

"You black out?" Mason asked

"Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage." Tyler said

"Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?" Mason asked

"All I know is I lose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it." Tyler said

"More tea? Damon? Nevaeh?" Carol asked

"Oh yes, please. Thank you Carol." Damon said

"Yes Ginseng is my favorite." I said

When we were down talking, we headed to the boarding house. When we got there Damon pored a blood bag into a glass and Stefan walks in.

"Care for one?" Damon asked

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate." Stefan said

"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk." Damon said

I laughed.

"I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." Stefan said

"I like this. You, walking on egg she;;s around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation." Damon said

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan asked

"You two need better lives." I said

"I think the Lockwood's have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else." Damon said

"This isn't what I meant." I said

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan asked

"You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it." Damon said

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right." I said

"We have no idea what she's up to." Stefan said

"I do." I said

Damon and Stefan turned to me.

"Care to share." Stefan said

"Nope." I said

"Sure we do. She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like explode. Cheers." Damon said

"Oh and Damon." I said

He turned and looked at me. I conjured a stake and staked him in the stomach. He fell to his knees.

"That was for Jeremy." I said

I stepped over him.

"Don't do it again." I said

I then left the house. I orbed back to the high school, but they were black this time.

When I arrived the carnival was underway. I fund Elena talking to Bonnie and I made my way towards them.

"The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and Team Jacob T's." Bonnie said

"Okay, I can grab some from the science club. Also we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth." Elena said

"Hey, all good Elena, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success." Bonnie said

"Yeah, Caroline would be proud." I said

"You mean I can do more than wreak vampire havoc?" Elena asked

"Go figure." Bonnie said

Elena looks over at a man who is repairing one of the stands.

"Hey, Carter, right? You're with the carnival." Elena said

"That'll be men." Carter said

"Okay, great." Elena said

"(He looks at Bonnie) wow, what do you need beautiful?" Carter asked

"Smooth." I said

"What do you know about karaoke speaker?" I asked

"Why don't you show me the problem?" Carter asked

"(Motioning encouragingly with her eyes) Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem." Elena said

"Okay, come on." Bonnie said

They leave. Elena and I high five, and smile to each other. Elena and I walk around the carnival making sure everything is going smooth. I found Damon watching Tyler arm wrestling. Then I see Stefan walk up. I walk over and stand next to them.

"You're lurking." Stefan said

"I'm observing." Damon said

"More like obsessing. You need a new hobby," I said

Tyler wins.

"He's got strength." Damon said

"He's a triple letter athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching." Stefan said

Mason arrives, he then arm wrestle against Tyler.

"I bet I can take you." Mason said

"Enter the uncle." Damon said

"Bring it on suffer boy." Tyler said

"This is ridiculous." Stefan said

Mason beats Tyler

"Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler asked

"Stefan wants to go." Damon said

"Yeah, sure, I'll…give it a shot." Stefan said

"This is going to be good." I said

Stefan joins Mason.

"Get him Stef." Damon said

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you." Stefan said

"Your brother's wrong." Mason said

They start arm wrestling, both putting in hard pressure. Mason beats him. Stefan rejoins Damon.

"(Angrily) You didn't out in any effort at all." Damon said

"Yeah, actually I did." Stefan said

"My turn." I said

Mason looked my way.

"Bring it on." Mason said

I walked over to Mason and sat down. We started arm wrestling, he was strong, but I was stronger. I beat him.

"How?" Mason asked

"Skill." I said

I got up and walked away. As I was walking Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him and Stefan. We enter the hallway.

"Is he…" " Damon asked

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that makes sense." Stefan said

"What's up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?" Damon asked

Damon and Stefan turned and looked at me.

"You wouldn't believe if I told you." I said

"(Jokingly) Ooh, ah, maybe they're, um, ninja turtles." Stefan said

"You're not funny." Damon said

"I found it funny." I said

"Or no, zombies, werewolves." Stefan said

"Yes." I said

"No comedic timing at all." Damon said

Damon turns his head and sees Carter repairing something.

"What? What are you up to?" Stefan asked

"This is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or…combat turtles." Damon said

"That's what you think." I said

"I said ninja turtles, actually." Stefan said

"(Damon goes toward Carter) Hey you." Damon said

"I have a name." Carter said

"Yeah I don't care. (He catches his shoulders and compels him) I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood." Damon said

"Damon, don't do this." Stefan said

"I swear Damon if something happens to Tyler." I said

"Don't worry. It's just an experiment. Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?" Damon said

"I won't back down." Carter said

"I know you won't." Damon said

Damon oats Carter on the back, and he leaves.

"Do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?" Stefan asked

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage." Damon said

"What's that going to accomplish?" I asked

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes; maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle." Damon said

We go are separate ways. I'm talking to Elena, when Damon comes up to us.

"Elena, Nevaeh." Damon said

"What do you want, Damon?" Elena asked

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you two to come with me." Damon said

"Whatever it is I'm not interested." Elena said

"Yeah, I need you to come with me right now." Damon said

We follow after Damon. We head to a class room where Stefan is waiting. Damon tells us what happened in the hallway with Caroline.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals…" Damon said

"But why?" Elena asked

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty, little slut." Damon said

"Says the guy who has loved her since he became a vampire." I said

Elena smiled.

"And she said "game on"? I mean, what does that even mean?" Stefan asked

"It means she's plating dirty. She wants us to know." Damon said

"Of course, we knew that. She's Katherine as soon as she came back I knew she was going to play dirty." I said

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked

"Why not? She was just there, in the hospital, With vampire blood in her system. It was just a plus that she is entangled with us." I said

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." Stefan said

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition." Damon said

"We have to find her." Stefan said

"Yep, and kill her." Damon said

"You're not going to kill Caroline." I said

"She knows who we are. He's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her." Damon said

"Damon, absolutely not." Stefan

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and…" Damon said

"Help her." I said

"It's not an option Damon." Elena said

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? I never had a town where history repeats itself. You know I'm right." Damon said

"We're not gonna kill her." Stefan said

Stefan leaves, Elena follows him.

"You aren't going to kill Caroline. I won't let you." I said

I turned and left the room. I used a ability much like scrying called Sensing (the ability to sense the location of other people) to find Caroline. I walk towards the pull, as I get closer I fell that something is wrong. So I start running when I turn the corner I see Caroline crying next to a dead Carter, and Damon.

"He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?" Caroline asked

"Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you." Damon said

"You can?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, I have to." Damon said

"What are you gonna do?" Caroline asked

"The only thin I can do. I'm gonna kill you." Damon said

I ran at super speed to stand in front of Caroline.

"Get out of the way." Damon said

"No." I said

"Please don't. I don't want to die." Caroline said

"Yeah, but you are already dead." Damon said

"No. I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me." Caroline said

"Okay." Damon said

Caroline moved to stand next to me. I pushed her back behind me.

"Okay? Just help me please. Please, please." Caroline said

"Okay, okay. It's the only way." Damon said

Damon reaches behind his back. Stefan arrives and rushes over and pulls Damon away. The stake falls to the ground.

"Stefan." Damon and I said

Elena moves to stand by us.

"(Thinking Elena is Katherine) Get away from me. You killed me." Caroline said

"No, no, no, no Caroline. That wasn't me. You know that. That was Katherine." Elena said

"No! then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?" Caroline asked

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside." Elena said

"It's okay Caroline, come with me." Stefan said

"She will die, it's only a matter of time." Damon said

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight." Stefan said

"Oh yeah it is." Damon said

He picks up the stake and rushes over to us, Elena puts herself in front of me who is front of Caroline.

"Damon, she's my friend." Elena said

Damon hesitates, staring at Elena who refuses to move. Then he drops his arm.

"Whatever happened, it's on you." Damon said

Bonnie shows up.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked

"It's okay, come on." Stefan said

"(sees the blood on Caroline's face) No, you're not; you can't be. (She touches her and is horrified by the truth.)" Bonnie said

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked

Bonnie turns her head and see Carter's body.

"Oh god." Bonnie said

"Bonnie…" Caroline said

Stefan takes Caroline away. Elena and I are still outside with Bonnie.

"I can't believe this happening." Bonnie said

Damon arrives with a shovel in hands.

"Come on, don't pout about it. I got a body to bury." Damon said

Damon looks at Elena.

"I though you were calling the shots. No? Hm, it sucks to be you, buddy." Damon said

"You know if it wasn't for Nevaeh taking my powers you would be in a world of hurt." Bonnie said

"And it's thoughts like that made me take your powers in the first place." I said

"I didn't do this." Damon said

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Elena said

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena." Bonnie said

"No this is your fault Bonnie." Damon said

I turned and glared at Damon. He had gone to far today from picking on Tyler and Mason to this. I used a Blood Boiling (the ability to increase blood temperature to a boiling point) Damon fell to his knees.

"What is happening?" Damon yelled

"Your inside are burning." I said

"You are going to kill him." Elena said

"That's the point." Bonnie said

"He won't die. He can't die as long as I hold his heart." I said

I turned and grabbed Elena and Bonnie. We walked away. As we walked away Bonnie went a different way. Elena and I headed to her locker. Stefan walked towards us.

"Hey, Caroline is okay for now. I'm gonna check in on her later." Stefan said

"I'll make her a daylight ring." I said

"What about the guy that she…" Elena said

"It's taken care of." Stefan said

"Damon's right, isn't he? It won't end well for her." Elena said

"No, I'm gonna make sure that he's wrong." Stefan said

"So am I. I couldn't save Vicki, but I will save Caroline no matter the cost." I said

"I just can't believe what this day has turned into." Elena said

"Not you normal day, huh?" Stefan asked

"I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean, nothing about my life is normal. Two of my best friend's are witches, my friend is a vampire and I have a doppelganger who's hell-bent on destroying all of us." Elena said

"I'm sorry." Stefan said

"No, it's not your fault, Stefan. It's no one's fault you know?" Elena asked

"Yeah, I'm it's not your fault Bonnie and I are witches. Plus who want's to be normal. Normal is boring." I said

My phone went off it was from Mason.

"I got to go, help Carol. Goodnight you guys." I said

I turned and headed towards the door and outside. I head to my car and drive to the Lockwood mansion. I get inside and to where Carol and Mason were.

"I think it's good for Tyler to have you in the house." Carol said

"I appreciate that Carol." Mason said

"Oh, and I can see if I can dig up that stone you're looking for. It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard's nooks and crannies." Carol said

I walk into the room.

"Hey, Carol." I said

"Hey Nevaeh. Come with me." Carol said

I nodded my head. Tyler walks in.

"Hey man, you heading up?" Mason asked

"In a minute. Good night mom. Nevaeh you staying the night?" Tyler asked

I knew that was a statement not a question.

"Yes." I said

"Good night Tyler." Carol said

She then walked upstairs, I followed. We headed into her and Richard's room. There was a box on the bed. She picked it up and handed it to me.

"This is for you, Richard left it." Carol said

I took the box.

"I heard what you said, about how you felt about Richard and I." Carol said

I looked up from the box and looked at her.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." I said

"But I did, and I want you know that you always welcomed here. We loved you as if you were are own. I still do." Carol said

She walked over and gave me hug. I helped Carol get to bed. I took the box and headed downstairs. When I entered the room where I left Tyler and Mason only Mason was still in there.

"What do you need with the moonstone?" I asked

"It's not for me." Mason said

"Who's it for?" I asked

Mason was going to answer but Tyler walked in. Mason left the room.

"What's in the box?" Tyler asked

"I don't know. Your dad left it for. I'll look in the morning. Let's go to bed." I said

So we head upstairs, and to bed.


	26. Bad Moon Rising

When I woke the next morning I had a text from Damon to come to the boarding house, I left Tyler a note and headed outside and to my car. I got in and drove to the boarding house. Before I got out I conjured new clothes. I head into the boarding house. Alaric and Elena were in the living room with Damon and Stefan.

"Thanks for coming Ric, Nevaeh. Can I get you two something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon asked

"Elena mentioned you needed my help." Alaric said

"Yeah, we were hoping on of you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked

" I know what it is and we are all better off not knowing." I said

"Well, you Alaric wouldn't. But your dead, not-dead vampire wife might." Damon said

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena said

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan said

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Alaric said

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon said

"Aside from vampire, what else?" Elena asked

"The lycanthrope." I said

"Wait, like werewolves?" Elena asked

"Yes exactly like werewolves." I said

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon said

"Is it?" Stefan asked

"I've been on this planet on hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon asked

"Hiding. Keeping a low profile." I said

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked

"because vervain didn't affect the Mayor on Founders' Day but the Gilbert device did and I affected his son Tyler." Damon said

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's workers." Stefan said

"It suggests it's some sort of a supernatural entity." Stefan said

"Werewolf." I said

They ignored me.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena said

"I just said it. The Lockwood's are werewolves." I said

"Now is not the time." Damon said

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there. She technically still missing." Alaric said

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked

"They are werewolves." I said

Damon glared at me.

"Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolfman thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior, which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon said

Well guess we are headed to Duke. I was hoping to stay here, but Damon talked me into going with him, Elena, and Alaric. I pull up to the Elena's house I get out and head inside.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked

"Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon? The high point is at least Nevaeh will be there." Elena said

"You know it." I said

"Either, both." Stefan said

"Well, I'm not sure about the first part but then again Ric is a good buffer so we can bond in our anti-Damon solidarity. I wish you were coming though." Elena said

"You know what? Maybe we should wait a couple fays, huh? Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could go with you." Stefan said

"It's okay that I'm going, right and be honest because if it's not then I can just stay here and we can take care of Caroline." Elena said

"Listen, I want you to go okay? I do. You have questions about your lineage and about Katherine and…look I'm not gonna let the fact that Damon is going keep you from an opportunity to get some answers." Stefan said

"You hate it though." Elena said

"I hate it but I love you." Stefan said

"I love you too." Elena said

They kiss. Elena leaves to get something. I turn and look at Stefan.

"I'll watch Damon." I said

"I think you are right." Stefan said

"About?" I asked

"The Lockwood's being werewolves. I know Damon and I don't give enough credit. I know I haven't." Stefan said

"Stefan you and Damon have been around a while, I haven't, I understand that it will take a lot for you guys to believe me. (I took a ring out from my pocket) This a daylight ring for Caroline." I said

I handed the ring to Stefan.

"I'll help Caroline. I won't let what happened with Vicki happen to Caroline." Stefan said

"I know you won't." I said

I turned and left the room. I head outside and towards the car. Elena and Stefan come down stairs. Elena stops and talks to Jenna.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elena asked

"Yeah, just, mean and their baggage." Jenna said

Damon is waiting at the car.

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef." Damon said

"Call me if you need anything." Stefan said

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her." Damon said

Elena grabs Stefan by the neck and kisses him, he kisses her back. I start laughing.

"Okay, time to go." Damon said

Damon gets into the car. I set in the back with Elena. Alaric sits in the front with Damon.

"How are you two doing back there? You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly." Damon said

"I don't think Elena's pretending. You did kill her brother." Alaric said

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life." Damon said

"Yeah, thanks to a ring that you didn't know he was wearing." Elena said

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon asked

"Because your Damon." I said

"Did you?" Elena asked

"Yes." Damon said

"You're lying." Elena said

"Elena, I saw the ring. It's a big tacky thing. Hard to miss." Damon said

I see Alaric look down at his own ring.

\- Time skip bought to you by Vanessa cross bow -

We pulled up to Isobel's office and got out.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." Alaric said

We walk inside.

"Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier." Alaric said

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant, comparative folklore." Vanessa said

She gives Elena a wired look.

"Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys." Vanessa said

"These are my friends Elena, Nevaeh, and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." Alaric said

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh, I have to ask - has there been any news?" Vanessa asked

"No, I'm afraid not." Alaric said

"It's this way." Vanessa said

She opens Isobel's office door, we follow her into the room.

"I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" Vanessa asked

She leaves. We look thorough the room.

"Damon I have a bad feeling about Vanessa." I said

"Where'd she go?" Damon asked

Vanessa comes back with a crossbow and shoots an arrow at Elena, but Damon rushes over and puts himself in front of Elena to protect. The arrow enters Damon's back, grunts, and falls to the floor. I used a power called calling (the ability to call or summon inanimate objects into one's hand)

"Crossbow." I said

The crossbow orbed from her to me. Alaric the pushes Vanessa against the wall, restraining her. I point the crossbow at her. Elena is removing the arrow from Damon.

"Pull it out. I can't reach it Elena. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." Damon said

Elena removes the arrow. Damon stands up straight and shakes himself while grimacing.

"That bitch is dead." Damon said

"You're not going to kill her." Elena said

"Watch me." Damon said

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again." Elena said

"What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself." Damon said

"Right. I forgot I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want." Elena said

"You're trying to manipulate me." Damon said

"If by "manipulate" you mean "tell the truth" okay, guilty." Elena said

Elena turns towards us. Vanessa starts to stand up but Alaric pushes her back down.

"I wouldn't do that." I said

"Please. I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible. Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. okay? I read Isobel's research." Vanessa said

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is." Alaric said

"And stupid." I said

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot. The girl holding the crossbow is Nevaeh." Elena said

"I'd be extra nice to me and Nevaeh right now." Damon said

"Look, we need your help okay?" Elena asked

"We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." I said

I put the crossbow down on a table. Vanessa gets up and grabs a box and brings it back out.

"This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864." Vanessa said

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked

"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa said

I walk over and see vervain in the box. Elena looks at Damon and gives some of it to Vanessa.

"Here, take this." Elena said

"Does vervain really?" Vanessa asked

"Nope, not at all." Damon said

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa asked

"No, that would be creepy." Damon said

"Can he read minds too?" Vanessa asked

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." Damon said

"No, that he can't do. H is very capable of being a first rate jackass." Elena said

Vanessa puts the Vervain in her pocket. We are still in Isobel's office.

"Any luck?" Damon asked

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know." Elena said

"We could always head back to Mystic Fall's and take a look through my books. Hell at this point we can invade privacy and look through her book. Because this is pointless." I said

"Tomorrow. Elena, you know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know." Damon said

"Now who's manipulating who?" Elena asked

"Hey guys, check this out." Alaric said

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser-known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Marechal de Retz." Vanessa said

She gives me a book with drawings.

"Tonartsliitsii Metslii, which roughly translated into the…" Vanessa said

"Curse of the sun and the moon." I said

As soon as I said it, I felt this cold chill. Something bad was coming I could feel it.

"It's Native American." Alaric said

"Aztec." I said

They are turned and looked at me.

"It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced though Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf. But it's a lie." I said

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse." Vanessa said

"Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires." I said

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampire, I would know about it." Damon said

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction." Vanessa said

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked

"To protect themselves." Vanessa said

"Why?" Damon asked

"You remember when you first asked me about my parents and I told you how he killed a werewolf. (Damon nodded) Werewolves have venom that can kill a vampire with a single bite. So werewolves bites are fatal to vampires." Vanessa said

Everyone looked concerned.

"Oh…" Damon said

"Elena you should call and warn Stefan." I said

Elena calls Stefan.

"Hey." Stefan said

"Hi. listen we've learned some stuff here and I know it's gonna sound crazy but I wanted to fill you in." Elena said

"What's up?" Stefan asked

"(Elena explains everything) I don't know what that means or if we should even believe it but it's a full moon, Stefan. After what you saw Mason Lockwood do…" Elena said

"I'll be careful." Stefan said

"There's one more thing." Elena said

"What is it?" Stefan asked

"According to the legend and Nevaeh, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire." Elena said

"Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you when you get home, okay?" Stefan asked

"Okay." Elena said

Elena hangs up the phone, I get a feeling then I see Mason running through the woods with chains, then Tyler and some girl walking into the old Lockwood cellar, Stefan looking for Caroline. Everything fades, Damon is shaking me.

"Your crying." Damon said

"I saw Tyler with some girl." I said

Damon hugged me. I started to cry even harder. We walked outside, I was still crying but not as much. Elena is trying to get into the car, Damon walks up.

"Here. Allow me. (He unlocks the car.) You're not gonna be able to hate me forever." Damon said

"Can we just go?" Elena asked

Damon gives Elena a book.

"You didn't dig deep enough." Damon said

The spine of the book reads Petrova.

""Petrova". I saw the on a shelf." Elena said

"Katherine is from Bulgaria. Petrova was her real last name. Katerina Petrova." I said

"How did you know that?" Elena asked

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself." Damon said

Elena tries to get in the car, but he stops her.

"You have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost you forever?" Damon asked

"Thank you for the book, Damon. Nevaeh are you crying?" Elena asked

I nod my head and start crying hard again. Elena hugs me. She asks me what happened and I told her she held me tighter. We head back to Mystic Falls. When we arrive at Elena's we all get out. Damon, Elena, and I sit on the front porch.

"Road trips work well for us." Damon said

"This doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Damon." Elena said

"Oh come on! You know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred." Damon said

I laughed a little bit.

"An I got Nevaeh to laugh." Damon said

"I need to know the truth. When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?" Elena asked

"No. No, I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off and I snapped and…I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't wearing it. Elena, I'm sorry." Damon said

"Thank you for being honest with me and the answer to your question, about our friendship is yes. You have lost me forever." Elena said

"But you knew that already, didn't you? You used me today." Damon said

"You had information about Katherine that I needed to know." Elena said

"I thought friends don't manipulate friends. You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks." Damon said

Damon leaves. I turned to Elena.

"You know Elena that was a real shitty thing to do. And he has a point you are just like Katherine you will use who ever you need to get what you want. It makes me sick." I said

I turned and headed to my car.

"Nevaeh, wait please." Elena said

I just keep walking, I get in my car and drive to the Lockwood mansion. I pulled up and got out and headed inside. Mason was sitting on the couch. He got up.

"Where is Tyler?" I asked

"What did he do?" Mason asked

"Where is he?" I asked

"Tyler." Mason yelled

Tyler came downstairs. The moment he saw me, his face changed. He got in front of me. I slapped him.

"Done. Never again. I hope she was worth it." I said

"Nevaeh, I'm…" Tyler said

"I'm what… sorry you got caught. Never going to do it again. You what Tyler you had to many drinks. I don't care anymore, have fun." I said

I turned and left the house Mason ran out behind of me.

"Let me drive you home." Mason said

I nodded, I gave him the keys and got in the passenger's seat. Mason got in the driver seat.

"What happened?" Mason asked

"He took some girl down into the old Lockwood cellar and I don't want to know what happened after that." I said

"Tyler is stupid. Nevaeh you deserve much better." Mason said

"Like who? You? Oh wait you have the mystery girl" I asked

Mason and I talked for a little longer before we pulled up to my house. We both got out.

"How are you going to get back?" I asked

"Run." Mason said

I shook my head, before I headed inside. Jen was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, is Jake already in bed?" I asked

"Yeah, he was going to stay up for you. But I said I would." Jen said

She looked at me.

"Nevaeh what's wrong?" Jen asked

"Tyler cheated on me with some girl." I said

"Well boys are stupid." Jen said

"Very much so." I said

"By the say Trevor will be stopping by tomorrow." Jen said

I smiled.

"I knew that would make you smile." Jen said

I turned and headed upstairs and to bed. When I laid down I cried myself to sleep.


	27. Memory Lane

I met Elena at the Grill. We were sitting at a table, talking. When Damon comes and sits down.

"What do you want?" Elena asked

"So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back." Damon said

"I tricked you into telling me the truth, that's not stabbing you in the back, it's using your own tactics against you." Elena said

Elena get's up. As does Damon.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked

"I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you." Elena said

"Okay. See you at Jenna's barbecue." Damon said

"How did you know about Jenna's barbecue?" Elena asked

"It was Damon's idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood." I said

"So I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Ric to tell Jenna and…" Damon said

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours." Elena said

A woman walks up and gives Damon a pie.

"Perfect. Thank you. I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way. Plus Nevaeh's my back up plan." Damon said

"What." I said

"What are you up to?" Elena asked

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. See you at the barbecue." Damon said

Damon grabs my arm and drags me out of the Grill.

"Why do I let you drag me around?" I asked

"Because you do." Damon said

"I'll go change and meet you at the barbecue." I said

I turned and headed home. When I got home no one was there. I headed upstairs a quickly changed. When I got done stairs I heard something. I head downstairs I turned a corner and some picked me up and spun me around. Once I was put back down I turned around and saw Trevor.

"Trevor." I said

I hugged him.

"You've gotten so tall." Trevor said

"And you've gotten hotter." I said

"Now that was a Nevaeh statement. Are you going someplace?" Trevor asked

"To a barbecue, want to come watch a vampire try to prove someone is a werewolf." I said

"Sounds like fun." Trevor said

"Then let's go." I said

We turned and left the house. We arrived at the Gilbert house and headed inside. We walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Jenna this is Trevor." I said

"Nice to meet you I'm Jenna, and that is Elena." Jenna said

"Nice to meet you." Trevor said

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction." Elena said

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?" Jenna asked

"Because he's Damon and thinks he can do whatever he wants." I said

"That and Alaric is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice." Elena said

"Who's Damon?" Trevor asked

"Elena's boyfriend's brother." I said

Trevor nodded his head.

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you." Jenna said

Mason arrives.

"Good news. I found the shot glasses." Mason said

"That would be my exit." Elena said

Elena leaves. Mason turns and looks at me.

"Trevor this is Tyler's older brother Mason." I said

"Nice to meet you." Mason said

"You as well." Trevor said

Mason pours all of us some shots.

"You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally." Jenna said

"Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from old man." Mason said

Alaric walks into the room.

"Oh, the expensive stuff. I like you already." Alaric said

"Just happy to be invited." Mason said

"Thank Ric, it was his idea." Jenna said

"Really?" Mason asked

"Yeah, you know I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt." Alaric said

"I've got dirt." Mason said

"I have no secrets. Only dirty shame." Jenna said

We all picked up a shot glass.

"Tao dirty shame." Alaric said

We clink glasses, and down the liquor.

"Who's this?" Alaric asked

"Alaric this Trevor." I said

"Nice to meet you." They both said

Damon enters the room.

"Hey." Damon said

"Damon." Jenna said

"We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy." Alaric said

"Here. Use mine." Jenna said

Jenna leaves.

"She doesn't like me very much." Damon said

"Really? I couldn't tell." I said

Trevor and Mason smiled.

"We haven't met. Mason Lockwood." Mason said

"Oh sure. Damon Salvatore." Damon said

"I know. I heard great things about you." Mason said

He them looked at me.

"Really? That's weird. I'm a dick." Damon said

"Don't forget an ass too." I said

"Hahaha. Who's this?" Damon asked

"I'm Trevor her cousin." Trevor said

Damon nods his head.

"Trevor stay here I'm going to go find Elena." I said

I found Elena on the porch leaving a voice mail for Stefan and Caroline walking onto the porch.

"Is that Stefan?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried." Elena said

"I'm sure he's fine." Caroline said

"Totally, he's fine." I said

Caroline starts eating chips.

"God. I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day." Caroline said

"I know Stefan really hates that part of himself." Elena said

"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation." Caroline said

"He said that?" I asked

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt." Caroline said

Alaric steps outside.

"Hey. Food's ready, come get it." Alaric said

"Finally, I'm starving." Caroline said

"That's an understatement." I said

Caroline bumped me.

"Not funny." Caroline said

After we ate, we all decided to play Pictionary. It's Damon's turn and he is drawing a wolf in a tutu.

"Dress. Ballerina." Jenna said

"Puppy. Puppy with a tutu." Caroline said

Trevor and I try our hardest not to laugh.

"No, no." Damon said

"A dog. Hound-dog." Jenna said

"Dances with Wolves." Mason said

"Mason wins…again." Damon said

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna asked

Elena heads into the kitchen to get the pie. Damon joins her.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." Damon said

"Will you stop plying her with alcohol?" Elena

"I want her to like me." Damon said

"How is operation Lockwood?" Elena asked

"He's my new BFF." Damon said

Jenna walks into the kitchen.

"There you are. Isn't this fun?" Jenna asked

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me." Damon said

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna asked

"I know what you must think about me." Damon said

"No, you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many yous." Jenna said

"I'm a work in progress." Damon said

I hear something moving in the kitchen.

"These are fancy." Damon said

"Thanks. My mother's silver set." Jenna said

We all move back to the table fro desert. Damon puts the pie on the table, with a cake knife made of silver.

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon asked

"Sure." Mason said

He shoves his hand into the pie, instead of using the knife.

"I apologize, I'm an animal." Mason said

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land." Mason said

I was taking a drink of water when Jenna said that. I laughed and started choking on water.

"You okay?" Trevor asked

"Yeah." I said

"My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up." Jenna said

"Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon said

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were/ How about a toast? To new friends." Mason said

Elena and Caroline leave the kitchen and go to the living room. They start talking and I listen into them.

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's?" Elena asked

"You want to leave?" Caroline asked

"It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling." Elena said

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena." Caroline said

"Nevaeh and Damon's got it under control here." Elena said

"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend." Caroline said

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?" Elena asked

"How about I drive you?" Caroline said

"Yeah, okay, that's be great, thanks." Elena said

Elena comes into the kitchen and tells us she is leaving. We all say by they leave the house and heads to Caroline's car. I'm in the kitchen with Damon when, Mason walks in.

"Jenna just brought out "Guitar Hero". Might be time to mutiny." Mason said

"Well, I just happen to like "Guitar Hero". So you , my friend, are barking up the wrong tree." Damon said

"Okay. Enough with the innuendoes, you win, you're hilarious." Mason said

"Thank you." Damon said

"Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?" Mason asked

"How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless." Damon said

"It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon." Mason said

"You tried to kill my brother." Damon said

"That was out of his control Damon." I said

"That was a mistake." Mason said

"Really?" Damon asked

"There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift." Mason said

"What, no obedience school?" Damon asked

"Damon." I said

"I'm serious. Let's not spark some age-old feud that doesn't apply to us." Mason said

"You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?" Damon asked

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this." Mason said

They both shake hands. Mason leaves and Damon takes a silver knife from the cutlery box.

"Damon what are you doing?" I asked

"Getting to the bottom of things." Damon said

Mason, Jenna, Alaric and Trevor walk back into the kitchen.

"No more takers for drinks at the Grill? It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here." Mason said

"I prefer the term "role model"." Jenna said

"Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week?" Mason asked

"Yeah, I look forward to it." Alaric said

"You know, I should probably head out too." Damon said

Mason leaves,

"Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess." Damon said

Damon kisses her hand.

"And you are a terrible artist." Jenna said

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" Damon asked

"I'm still deciding." Jenna said

"Good enough for me. Alaric, let's not catch that game next week." Damon said

Damon left.

"Trevor do you want to go see the Grill?" I asked

"Sure." Trevor said

We left and headed to the Grill. We arrived and got out. I see Damon waiting for Mason. I drag Trevor in that directions. Damon walks up to Mason.

"Damon? What? More dog jokes?" Mason asked

"Nah, those got old." Damon said

He stabs Mason with the silver knife. I run over to Mason. Mason removes the knife from his chest. I help him stand up.

"You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole sliver myth. Probably for moments like this." Mason said

"Duly noted." Damon said

"I was really looking forward to last call. Now you made an enemy." Mason said

"Let's get you home. Trevor drive my car home." I said

I tossed Trevor my keys and helped Mason into his truck. I then drove him back to the Lockwood's. I helped him inside and up to the room he was using.

"Take off your shirt, so I can see the stab wound." I said

Mason took his shirt off.

"Why hasn't this healed at all?" I asked

"How am I supposed to know." Mason said

"Lay down, I'll heal you." I said

Mason laid down. I healed his knife wound. He sat up, and looked at me as if he didn't know who I was.

"You are going to have to watch your back, Damon won't back down. I'll talk to him, but also try not to piss him off." I said

"He stabbed me. I'm going to make him regret it." Mason said

"No, Mason it will only lead to more death." I said

Mason gets up and puts a new shirt on and heads downstairs.

"Mason." I said

"No, you are not in charge of me. I will do what ever I want to do." Mason said

"Mason, come on think about this. What it will lead to." I said

We made it down the stairs and into the Mayor's old office. Tyler is there on the computer searching about a moonstone. I snort. I lean against the door frame. Tyler looks at me then at Mason.

"How was that barbecue?" Tyler asked

"Not great. Are you still pissed?" Mason asked

"Are you still keeping secrets?" Tyler asked

"Yep." Mason said

"Then I'm still pissed. Hey, you know I was thinking about that stone you were looking for. I might know a couple places it could be." Tyler said

"Do you think this is a joke? If you know where it is then tell me." Mason said

Tyler looks at me then at Mason then bac at me. I can tell by the look on his face that he is trying to figure something out.

"Tell me how the curse's trigger." Tyler said

"If I tell you, you won't be able to think about anything else. I don't want that for you." Mason said

"I think I can handle knowing." Tyler said

"You think that you can handle it, tough guy? You have no idea." Mason said

"You want your stupid rock or not?!" Tyler asked

Mason pushes Tyler against the wall. I walk over and pull Mason of Tyler.

"Mason, calm down." I said

"Tell me where it is." Mason yelled

"Tell me what triggers the curse." Tyler yelled back

I was no in the middle to my left was Mason and to my right was Tyler.

"Both of you need to calm the hell down." I said

"You have to kill somebody. Human blood. You take another person's life away from them and then the curse is yours forever. Can you handle that?" Mason asked

Tyler looks defeated.

"Where is the stone?" Mason asked

"I don't know." Tyler said

I can see by the look on Mason's face that he is beyond pissed.

"It hasn't been in this house since the day you got back, Mason." I said

"What?" Mason asked

"I knew you were looking for something. I knew she was looking for something then I remember something I read a while back so, I took the stone it's at my house. When you can tell me why you want it, you can have it. The conversation from before is not over." I said

I turned and left the room. I flamed to the Grill, I see Caroline sitting at a table alone. I see Elena and Stefan make their way towards her, so do I.

"Elena, Nevaeh." Caroline said

"Hey." Elena and I said

Stefan goes get a table while Elena and I talk to Caroline.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me." Caroline said

"It's okay, Caroline. Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?" Elena asked

"What did I miss?" I asked

"So…you're not mad at me?" Caroline asked

"You were just being a good friend… in your own way." Elena said

"My own head case, horrible way. Elena, I really am sorry." Caroline said

Elena smiles and leaves to go sit with Stefan. I sit down with Caroline.

"I'm starving." Stefan said

"Well, spending the day with you jealous ex will do that to you." Elena said

"Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the lengths she would go to." Stefan said

"Is he was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her." Elena said

"Elena, you caught her off guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe." Stefan said

"I'm not afraid of her." Elena said

"Well, you should be." Stefan said

"If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now." Elena said

"If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her way." Stefan said

"You're not actually saying that we should do what she says?" Elena asked

"Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone." Stefan said

"Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?" Elena asked

"This is the reality of our situation." Stefan said

"Well, reality sucks." Elena said

I am listening to their whole conversation, I turn my head a little bit to see that Caroline also is.

"This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us." Elena said

"She already has, Elena." Stefan said

Stefan and Elena look at each other, Elena leaves. I turn around in my seat to see Damon at the bar, he's heard everything as well. Damon gets up, and leaves the grill I take out my mirror, and watch.

"Bad day?" Katherine asked

"Bad century. I heard you were n the loose." Damon said

"What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?" Katherine asked

"I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore." Damon said

"Then why so pouty?" Katherine asked

"I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I;m not living up to my best self." Damon said

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey. Your witch friend didn't tell you that." Katherine said

"What do you know about werewolves?" Damon asked

"Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead." Katherine said

"Benn there, done that. At least this time it'll be worth it." Damon said

The picture on the mirror changes to Elena and Stefan, in Elena's room.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked

They hug.

"I hated that fight." Elena said

"I know me too. It felt too real." Stefan said

They kiss.

"Did you see Caroline?" Elena asked

"Yeah." Stefan said

"We were right. Katherine got to her. She was hanging on every single word." Elena said

"It won't be long before Katherine gets a play by play." Stefan said

"I wish I was wrong but I know Caroline too well. It was so obvious that something was up today." Elena said

"You're not wrong. It's pure Katherine. She always finding somebody to do her dirty work." Stefan said

"I think Damon and Nevaeh were listening to us fight too. Are we gonna tell them that it wasn't real?" Elena asked

"The only way Katherine is gonna believe it is if everybody believes it. That's the best way to make her think she's getting what she wants. Plus I have a feeling Nevaeh knows the truth." Stefan said

"All this…just to get you back." Elena said

"It's not why she's here, okay? No matter what she says, I know her Katherine doesn't care about anybody but herself, she never has. She's incapable of love. She's here for another reason." Stefan said

The mirror goes blank. I head home to see Trevor sitting on the couch.

"Your life is just full of havoc." Trevor said

"You have no idea. It's getting so irritating. I really just want someone to show up and take care of everything. Make all my problems go away or at least make them go away for a while." I said

I walked over and poured Trevor and I a glass of something strong.

"Thank you." Trevor said

"I need a vacation. Maybe you can kidnap me." I said

"Maybe, but for now let me get water started for a bath." Trevor said

I nodded my head, I finished my drink and headed upstairs. I walked into the bathroom, I was all set up. I kissed Trevor on the check.

"Thank you Trevor." I said

"Any time." Trevor said

Trevor walked out. I shut the bathroom door and changed out of my clothes, and got into the tub. I let all of my problems slip away.


	28. Kill or Be Killed

"Okay so do you want to tell me how you triggered your curse." I said

Mason had called me early this morning and asked me to come by, because he wanted to talk.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to go about telling you." Mason said

"I know a way. Do you trust me?" I asked

"Yes." Mason said

I grabbed both of his hands and used a power called Retrocognition (the ability to see the past in the form of a vision or premonition) to show me what happened.

Memory

Emerald Coast, Florida.

Mason is at a bar, drinking.

"All right, Carlos. That's it for me." Mason said

He pays and goes outside. A man who's been drinking and observing follows him. Mason goes to his car. The man pushes him.

"Mason" the guy said

"Hey Jimmy. Easy. Let's get you home." Mason said

"Screw you." Jimmy said

He pushes him again.

"I know about you and Maria." Jimmy said

"What are you talking about? You've had too much to drink." Mason said

Jimmy starts to strangles Mason. Mason pushes him.

"Dude! What's up?! It's me, Mason. I'm not messing with Marla. You know that." Mason said

Jimmy punches Mason in the face.

"You don't want to do this buddy." Mason said

"I'll kill you." Jimmy said

Jimmy throws Mason on the ground and kicks him in the stomach. Mason catches his are and pushes him. Then, he carries him and throws him on the floor. Jimmy's head hit the ground very hard. He's dead.

"Jimmy? Jimmy?" Mason asked

End of Memory

"Wow." I said

As Mason was talking and I was seeing what had happened Tyler had coma into the room and listened.

"Wait, the guy died? You killed him?" Tyler asked

"He kept coming at me. He got in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend." Mason said

"Were you?" Tyler asked

"Coming from you." I said

Mason didn't let Tyler say anything.

"No. No. I wouldn't do that, he was my friend. He was drunk and attacked me. It was self-defense." Mason said

"And it triggered the curse." Tyler said

"On every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck. Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want it Tyler, trust me." Mason said

Mason turned to me.

"So are you going to give me the moonstone." Mason said

"Are you gonna tell her what's so important about this rock or what?" Tyler asked

"I can talk for myself." I said

"I told you both, it's just something I want. Sentimental value." Mason said

"Yeah, I'm not buying that. Why do you really want it?" I asked

"Are you going to give it back or not?" Mason asked

"Not. I told you I will give it to you when you tell me the real reason you want it so much." I said

Mason was mad I could see it on his face.

"Now then let's go to The Historical Society Volunteer Pincic." I said

I turned and walked out of the room.

"I was such an idiot." Tyler said

"Yes, yes you were." Mason said

"I'm not going." Tyler said

I waited outside for a few minutes. But when no one came outside I got in my car and drove off. When I arrived Carol was giving her speech.

"This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the enormous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks." Carol said

Mason pulls up, he starts unloading boxes from his trunk.

"I'll help." I said

Mason handed me a box. Stefan walks up.

"Stefan right? The other Salvatore." Mason said

"The nice one." I said

"The one offering an apology." Stefan said

"Not interested." Mason said

"Mason, just listen" I said

"Look, my brother acted impulsively." Stefan said

"You think?" Mason asked

"If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha make fighting thing and call a truce?" Stefan said

"I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife." Mason said

"He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one." Stefan asked

"Tell your brother to watch his back." Mason said

Stefan grabbed Mason's a arm. I put the box down and put my hand on Stefan's arm.

"Careful. There are a lot of people here." I said

"Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have killed Damon by now. There's one of you. There's two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back." Stefan said

"There might be one of me, but if it comes down to Damon and you or me. Nevaeh will pick me, every time." Mason said

Stefan looked at me. I looked away.

"If he comes at me…" Mason said

"He won't." Stefan said

Mason and Stefan shake hands. Mason leaves carrying a box. Damon approaches us.

"What are you doing?" Damon said

"Negotiating peace on your behalf." Stefan said

"Damon doesn't want peace." I said

"Consider it opposite day." Stefan said

"Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem." Damon said

"No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake though your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems." Stefan said

Stefan leaves. Damon turns to me.

"Earlier when Stefan came up to Mason. Mason said something and it was true. If you move against Mason I will be your enemy, but at the same time if Mason moves against you he will be my enemy. So Damon you have make a decision, do you want me as your enemy or as your friend. If you to actually talked like normal people, you might find you share a common person." I said

I turned, grabbed a box, and went to find Mason to tell him what I just told Damon. I found him told him and went looking for Damon. I knew that something was going to go down today. I just didn't know who would cause. I found Damon and Stefan and made my way over to them. I saw Mason talking to Liz, so I listened.

"Oh thanks Mason." Liz said

"Hey Sheriff, you've got a second?" Mason asked

"I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz." Liz said

"Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council." Mason said

I had made it to Damon and Stefan. I stopped, in my tracks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Liz said

"I know you and the other founding families have a secret council." Mason said

"If that was true the you'd know it's a secret and isn't discussed with non-council members." Liz said

"I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because was a non-believer. Look, I know vampire exist and you have two of them living right under your nose." Mason said

Damon went to say something.

"Listen." I said

"Really?" Liz asked

"Yeah." Mason said

"Who would they be?" Liz asked

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore." Mason said

I got mad, I got really mad. But I had to stay calm.

"That's impossible. I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done fro this town?" Liz asked

"I know it's a lot to digest." Mason said

"No. I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally; he's part of the Council. Nevaeh's dated him, she wouldn't have done that if he was a vampire." Liz said

"Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town?" Mason asked

"They walk in the sun, Mason." Liz said

"They've evolved. It's not 1864. they figured it out, Liz." Mason said

"No. Damon Salvatore is my friend." Liz said

"What if I can prove it to you?" Mason asked

They walk away from each other.

"We have a problem." I said

The brother's looked at.

"And what might that be?" Damon asked

"Mason just told Liz you two were vampires. She doesn't believe him, so he is going to prove it. So be on gaud. Don't eat or drink anything." I said

"Okay." Stefan said

"Okay." Damon said

I turned and went to find Caroline and Elena. I found them painting. I walked over grabbed a paint brush and helped them paint.

"So suddenly, she's in the running for Mother of the Year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most. I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this." Caroline said

"Oh, no, sorry. Then what happened?" Elena asked

"Well, I was a bitch which is par for course with us. So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?" Caroline asked

"No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind." Elena said

"You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point." Caroline said

"Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just…" Elena said

"Just what?" Caroline asked

"I just thought that we were stronger than that." Elena said

"Caroline we need more paint. Mind getting some." I said

"Sure." Caroline said

Caroline ran off. I turned Elena.

"Who knew you were such a good actress." I said

"I'm not completely acting. Katherine is dangerous." Elena said

"I know." I said

Caroline comes back over with more paint.

"Thanks Care." I said

I saw Damon walk over to Liz.

"What is he doing?" I whispered

"What?" Caroline asked

"Nothing." I said

I listened.

"Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier. What was that about?" Damon asked

"Oh, I ah, I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods." Liz said

"That's why I'm here for, put me to work. Should I go help him?" Damon asked

"Oh no, you know, he's…I'm sure fine." Liz said

"Are you okay, Liz? You seem really upset." Damon said

"It's Caroline. We had a moment." Liz said

"Is there anything I can do?" Damon asked

"No, Damon. Thank you. It's just horrible parental skills paying off in spades." Liz said

"Nevaeh, Nevaeh. Are you in there." Caroline said

"Yeah, sorry. What were we talking about?" I asked

"The longing looks being exchanged." Caroline said

I looked to see Elena and Stefan looking at each other.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Elena said

"No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea." Caroline said

"I agree with Caroline." I said

Elena leaves and goes towards Stefan. Damon joins Caroline and I.

"What's her problem?" Damon asked

"Don't worry about it." Caroline said

"She went to talk to Stefan." I said

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" Damon asked

"Don't worry about it." Caroline said

We all look over to Elena and Stefan.

"Do you still care about Katherine?" Elena asked

"Don't do this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not." Stefan said

"So this is not for discussion. That's what you're saying?" Elena asked

Damon, Caroline, and I are all listening in on them from afar.

"No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us." Stefan said

They look at us. Damon and Caroline act like they aren't listening I on the other hand wave.

"Okay, when?" Elena asked

"I don't know." Stefan said

"I saw her Stefan. It's like we are the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me?" Elena asked

"You're reaching. I'm not…I'm not Damon." Stefan said

"How about we don't bring Damon into this right now?" Elena asked

"You know, I can't…I can't do this anymore, Elena." Stefan said

"Fine, Stefan. Whatever." Elena said

Elena leaves. Damon is still with Caroline and me. Caroline leaves. Damon looks at me.

"What were you doing talking to Liz earlier?" I asked

"Acting like I would usually." Damon said

"Just remember what I said please, don't eat or drink anything." I said

Damon grabs my hand and pulls me towards Mason who is at the lemonade stand.

"Thank you." Mason said

"You're welcome." the girl said

Mason drinks the lemonade. We join her.

"Well, Mason. Working hard?" Damon asked

"Doing my part." Mason said

"I heard you talked to Stefan." Damon said

"Nice guy." Mason said

"Guys, calm down." I said

"I am calm." Mason said

"Yeah, a lot nicer than me." Damon said

"Nice is overrated." Mason said

"That's what I thought. Huh." Damon said

"You have a good day, Damon." Mason said

Mason leaves. Stefan walks over to use.

"Please tell me that you were just bonding." Stefan said

"Nope." I said

"So what's up this faux drama in your relationship?" Damon said

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked

"Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight, especially not over me." Damon said

"Drop it, Damon." Stefan said

"With pleasure." Damon said

"Would you like some lemonade?" the girl asked

"Thank you, sweetie." Damon said

Damon takes the lemonade cup.

"Damon no." I said

"Nevaeh yes." Damon said

Damon drinks the lemonade, but spits it out and starts coughing. Liz looks at us from afar.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked

"Vervain. Vervain." Damon said

I didn't see Liz watching us. I grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Damon.

"I'm gonna kill him." Damon said

"Listen to me. Sit. Sit." Stefan said

"I warned you, not to drink anything and you didn't listen." I said

Damon glared at me.

"I'm not listening anymore of your "give peace a chance" crap. He's dead." Damon said

"Damon don't be stupid." I said

"Okay. I don't like it. He's making threats. He could expose is. We need to put him down." Stefan said

"Alright. Let's do it." Damon said

The brother's looked at me.

"So, Nevaeh. What are you going to do?" Damon asked

"Let's go kill ourselves a werewolf." I said

Damon grinned, he put his arm around me. We saw Mason go into the woods.

"Woods. Trash duty. Come on." Damon said

I saw Elena and Caroline.

"Hey, guys I got to help Elena and Caroline, real quick. Be careful." I said

They nodded I headed towards, Elena and Caroline.

"Hey guys." I said

"Where are you going? What's going on?" Elena asked

"I need to be able to hear better." Caroline said

"Hear what?" Elena asked

"Something's wrong" Caroline said

"Caroline…" Elena said

"Shh." Caroline said

"She is right." I said

We are walking when we heard shots ring out.

"Oh god." Caroline and I said

"What is it?" Elena asked

"Stefan and Damon." Caroline said

"What?" Elena asked

I take off running. I need to get to them. This is all my fault could have stopped this before it happened. I could hear Mason and Liz talking.

"It's down the stairs to the left." Mason said

"Careful. The wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long. What is this place?" Liz asked

"Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house." Mason said

"Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here." Liz said

"You're gonna kill them, right?" Mason asked

"Yes. That's why you should go. Here it's the Council, not the law. You can't be a party to this. It's for your won protection." Liz said

"Liz, I don't care about…" Mason said

"Yes but I do, and I'm not asking. Goodbye Mason." Liz said

"Don't take any chance." Mason said

Mason leaves. I stop and think Caroline is headed to the cellar. I didn't know if I should go to the cellar and help or go after Mason. I start running again. I see Mason. I stop.

"Mason!" I yell

Mason turns and looks at me. I know I was pissed, and he could probally sense it.

"Nevaeh." Mason said

I walked towards him. I was now a foot or two from him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing. I warned you. I told you that you didn't want me a enemy." I said

"They are vampires, Nevaeh. Vampires killed your parents. How can you stand to be friends with them." Mason said

"I will not hate the entire vampire race because of the actions of a chosen few." I said

I could feel the heat forming in my hand.

"It's more than a few. Vampires kill with no remorse." Mason said

"Not all of them. Stefan feeds on animals because he doesn't like to kill, his bestfriend drank from blood bags. There are vampires that feed and do not kill. Unlike werewolves, vampires have control." I said

Mason ran at me. I put my hand n front of me and shot a little thing of light at him. It made contact with his arm. He dropped to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Mason asked

"A light dart. They hurt like a bitch, but don't cause to much damage when used on it's lowest setting." I said

Mason got up. He looked at me.

"Why are you protecting them?" Mason asked

"Because. Elena is in love with Stefan. Stefan and Damon are the only ones who can help Caroline. Plus, they are my friends. I promised myself that I would protect my friends no matter the coast. Even if it means losing you." I said

Mason was going to say something but Elena and Caroline show up.

"What are you two doing out here?" Mason asked

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him. Seen Damon too." Mason said

"Where are they?" Elena asked

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out." Mason said

He looks at Caroline.

"does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her." Mason said

Caroline step towards him but he moves faster, catches Elena from behind and strangles her with an arm under her chin.

"Don't be stupid. Necks snap easy around here." Mason said

I was getting mad. I could feel the energy around me growing stronger.

"I can take you." Caroline said

"Wanna bet?" Mason asked

"Yeah, I do." Caroline said

She rushes over to him, grabs him, and pushes him against a tree.

"Caroline, they are in the old cellar." I said

Caroline drops him, Caroline and Elena run off. Mason looks at me. I look up at the sky, the once cloudless sky is now full of clouds. The winds blow, I feel the power growing inside of me. I look back down at Mason.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret." I said

"And what's that." Mason said

"Your dating a vampire." I said

Lighting flashed in the sky and thunder sounded. I could feel the lighting in the air. I called it to me. It struck the ground next to Mason.

"No I'm not." Mason said

"Yes you are. When you see her tonight she is going to get mad about what you did to the Salvatore's, but get over it once you tell her you have the moon stone." I said

"Your going to give it to me?" Mason asked

"No you are going to lie, but when you are done come to my house. And if you are able to look me in the eye and tell me with a shadow of a doubt that she is human. Then I will give you the stone." I said

"Why are you doing this?" Mason asked

"Because Mason you are my friend too." I said

I turned and flamed home. Once I got home I remembered that I drove my car. So I had to go back and get it. Once I made back home the second time. I walked into the library I sat down and watched.

Elena and Caroline were at the boarding house. Caroline is there with a suitcase.

"Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here." Caroline said

"Damon says it'll take three days tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner." Elena said

Stefan joins them.

"Hey. You get some bunny in you?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you." Stefan said

The picture changes to Damon and Liz who are in the cellar. Liz is on the phone.

"A stomach bug. Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow…" Liz said

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Damon says

Liz looks up at Damon and understands the warning.

"…or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Good night." Liz said

Liz hangs up the phone and hands it to Damon.

"Thank you. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. Brought you a good thread count. And once the vervain worked it's way out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman." Damon said

Caroline, Stefan and Elena arrive at the cell and are about to enter when Caroline stops and listens.

"Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't wanna see her." Liz said

"She's your daughter, Liz." Damon said

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone." Liz said

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." Damon said

Caroline leaves. Elena follows her. Stefan starts to follow but stops, looks aside at the fridge. He goes over and opens it, revealing it's full of blood bags. He takes one in his hand and looks at it. Elena comes around the corner.

"Stefan, I think that we should…what are you doing?" Elena asked

"Katherine took a little vervain every day and built up a tolerance to it… I could do the same with blood. I could learn to control myself on it." Stefan said

"But you can't, Stefan. You don't have to." Elena said

"I almost died tonight, Elena. Because I was too weak." Stefan said

"But the last time that you drank human blood…" Elena said

"I told you I'll find a way to stop Katherine, didn't i? well this is it, this is the only way because she's stronger than me. And unless that changes this, I can't protect you." Stefan said

"Can we talk about this later?" Elena asked

"he can hear us wherever we are, because he drinks this. This is…this is the only thing that can help me." Stefan all but yelled

"Are you serious? Are you pretending to fight? Because I can't tell if…" Elena said

"No, this is real. No more pretend." Stefan said

Elena turns and leaves. She goes upstairs to talk to Caroline.

"Can I take you home?" Elena sked

"(Shakes her head) I can't go home." Caroline said

"Why not?" Elena asked

"Because I'm scared." Caroline said

"Why are you scared? Caroline, you can talk to me." Elena said

"Katherine's gonna be there and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her." Caroline asked

"I know and I've been mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you. Who did she threaten?" Elena asked

"Matt, she threatened Matt and I'm so scared of her Elena. I am so scared of her." Caroline said

"And you should be. Caroline, we all should be." Elena said

"Why is she doing this? What does she want?" Caroline asked

"That's the million dollar question." Elena said

Elena wraps Caroline in a blanket. She gets up and walks tot eh door. Damon stops her.

"Caroline's sleeping on the couch." Elena said

"I heard and you?" Damon asked

"I'm going hom (She goes to the door, but stops.) What you did for Caroline's mom, that's the Damon who was my friend." Elena said

She opens the door to leave.

"Hey Stefan didn't drink the people blood, if you were curious, but he needs to and deep down you know that." Damon said

Elena closes the door and goes into the library.

I didn't want to watch them anymore.

"Show me Mason." I said

The mirror changed, I saw Mason in a car with Katherine.

Mason leans over to kiss Katherine but she puts up a hand to stop him.

"What was that stunt today that you pulled with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" Katherine asked

"I thought you would be happy about that." Mason said

"I told you to stay away from them." Katherine said

"Why do you even care?" Mason asked

"I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone." Katherine said

I saw a look flash across Mason's face.

"You got it?" Katherine asked

"I got it." Mason said

They kiss.

The mirror goes black. I stand up, and head into the living room. I pour myself something to drink. I take a drink, when someone knocks on my door. I walk over and open the door. On the other side stood Mason.

"Come in." I said

Mason came in. He sat down on the couch.

"You were right." Mason said

"Do you want to know who she is?" I asked

Mason though about. He nodded.

"Your gonna have to talk to Damon Salvatore." I said

"Nope, not gonna happen." Mason said

"Mason, get over yourself. You don't want Damon as your enemy he will kill you and not think twice about it." I said

"Actually that is the reason I don't want to talk to him." I said

"Why can't you tell me. I know you know." Mason said

"Fine." I said

I sat down on the couch and told him everything. From how Katherine came to Mystic Falls in 1864, how she turned a lot of people. How she traded the moonstone for her safety. How she was the cause of Damon and Stefan's death. How she doesn't care for anyone but her self.

"I think she compiled that guy to fight you so you would trigger your curse." I said

"Why would she do that." Mason said

"So you would come back here to find the moonstone." I said

"We will talk more in the morning I need to sleep on this information." Mason said

Mason got up and left. I got up finished my drink and headed up to bed.


	29. Plan B

I woke up the next morning to a note from Mason saying he was going to talk to Katherine. I got up and got dressed and headed to the boarding house. I arrived and saw Jeremy knocking on the front door. Damon opens the door.

"I need to talk to you." Jeremy said

"And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon asked

Damon tries to close the door. But I run up and stop him.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet." Jeremy said

"Wow, fascinating. Not enough." Damon said

Damon attempts to close the door again, but Jeremy pushes back.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here." Jeremy said

"A moonstone?" Damon asked

"And I know where it is." Jeremy said

"Yeah, my house." I said

"And you're telling me this why?" Damon asked

"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?" Jeremy asked

"What's your sister say about this little discovery?" Damon asked

Jeremy doesn't answer.

"Oh, you haven't told her, have you?" Damon asked

"Well, Elena doesn't ant me getting involved in all this." Jeremy said

Jeremy tries to walk into the house. Damon pushes him out.

"And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic." Damon said

"You going to let me in or not?" Jeremy asked

Damon step aside. Jeremy walks in and Damon looks at me.

"Why do I feel like this is going to be a long day." I said

"Because it is." Damon said

"I stopped by to tell you Katherine is in town and sleeping with Mason." I said

"How do you know this?" Damon asked

"I just do." I said

I turned and headed back to my car. Once I was in my car I headed to the Lockwood Mansion to help set up for the Masquerade Ball. I arrive and head inside. Once inside I see Carol and Jenna talking.

"Jenna, thanks for helping wrangle the volunteers." Carol said

"Of course, it's for a good cause. Plus, I have always been a sucker for the Masquerade Ball." Jenna said

"So was Richard. This was always his favorite party of the year." Carol said

I see Matt and Tyler carrying a table into the room and almost drop it. I run over and help them.

"Wait, wait, wait, Tyler." Matt said

Carol looks over at use.

"Boys! Be careful with that! It's from the 1800s. (to Jenna) Excuse. Tyler." Carol yelled

"Mom, we got it." Tyler said

Tyler and Matt continue to carefully move the table. Carol and I walk with them. I see Jenna walk into a different room. I head outside to see Bonnie I run over to her.

"I want to talk to you." I said

"Yeah me too. I'll go first. I know that the way I acted was horrible. I hurt a lot of people. I lied to best friend. I know that my magic was a gift and I abused it." Bonnie said

I smiled at Bonnie. I summoned the container that held her powers, I opened it and they returned back to Bonnie.

"If you ever want to look at old spell book just let me know." I said

Bonnie hugged me. Elena sees us and walks over.

"You're both here." Elena said

"I'm here." Bonnie said

"So am I." I said

Elena picks up a box of candles. Bonnie and I both look at the yard.

"Caroline's not coming. I told you." Elena said

"Just making sure." Bonnie said

"Bonnie becoming a vampire wasn't her choice." I said

"You know, eventually, you're gonna have to talk to her." Elena said

"Could you make it a little less obvious you're on her side?" Bonnie asked

"There are no sides, Bonnie." I said

"Come on! Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough, I didn't think I'd lose you two too." Bonnie said

"Come with me." Elena ssaid

"Where?" Bonnie asked

Elena and I look at each other.

"Not here. Some place quiet." Elena said

"We have to talk." Elena said

Elena hold her hand out. Bonnie takes it and they walk away. I follow behind them. We walk across the lawn. I stop I grab the mirror from my pocket. I watch…

"Ric." Damon said

Alaric sees Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric asked

"Helping Damon, I'm the one who found out about the moonstone." Jeremy said

I flamed to the Boarding house.

"No I was seeing as, I have the moonstone." I said

They turned and looked at me.

"Does Elena know you're here?" Alaric asked

"Not exactly." Jeremy said

"What you got?" Damon asked

Damon starts to dig through the box and takes out a book.

"This is Isobel research's from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me." Alaric said

"Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie." Damon said

"Or the one that shot you with an arrow." I said

Alaric takes the book out of Damon's hands.

"Vanessa, eyes. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse Nevaeh told us about?" Alaric asked

"Sun and the Moon, blah blah blah blah blah." Damon said

"Yeah it's fake." I said

Jeremy walks over to us.

"An Aztec curse? Cool." Jeremy said

"Yeah, supposedly vampire and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun. I read about it, but I researched the topic and can't find the origin just the story. So in a personal option I believe it is based on a true curse. Just not the sun and moon curse" I said

Damon just wiggles his fingers showing his daylight ring.

"Most of them, anyway." Damon said

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone." I said

Alaric shows us a map. Jeremy takes it and looks at it. It has pictures showing the story of the Sun and the Moon curse.

"I've seen this. Map before." I said

"What do you man sealed?" Jeremy asked

"It's a witch thing." Damon said

"Whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse." I said

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse." Alaric said

"Which he can't." I said

"If we start believing in some supernatural itchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Nevaeh, you said you have the stone." Damon said

"Yes." I said

"Tyler said he had the moonstone." Jeremy said

"Tyler has a stone, but it's not the moonstone." I said

"Can you bring it here?" Damon asked

"No, the safest place for it is the library. Plus the fake stone that Tyler has. He gave to Mason." I said

"So, do you believe it?" Jeremy asked

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make an even bigger idiot. Let's go." Damon said

Damon finishes his drink, grabs my hand and drags me behind him.

"I think you and Mason should talk. You might find it is a good thing to have him on your side." I said

"Nope not happening he tried to have me killed." Damon said

"Damon just do it. Get over your pride, and sit down and talk to the guy. I mean you guys have to something in common other than the fact you both have slept with Katherine." I said

Damon glared at me.

"I got to head back to the masquerade step-up. Call me if you need anything." I said

I then flamed back to the Lockwood house. I headed outside to see Mason carrying a box. I walk over to them.

"Stefan," Mason said

"Mason." Stefan said

"Nevaeh." I said

They turned and looked at me. I just shrugged. Mason places the box on a table. I know he is shocked to see Stefan alive.

"Wasn't expecting you here. Or anywhere." Mason said

"Yeah, I had this little accident. But I'm fine now." Stefan said

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" Mason asked

"Oh, she's fine too, but from now on, you'll have to do your own dirty work." Stefan asked

"Stefan." I said

"Not a problem." Mason said

"Mason." I said

Mason walks away but bumps into Bonnie.

"Excuse me." Mason said

Bonnie watches Mason as he looks away. A strange look spreads across her face, which Stefan notices. Stefan and I walk over to her.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" Stefan asked

"What did you see?" I asked

"When I touched him, I saw something." Bonnie said

"What do you mean? Like a vision?" Stefan asked

"Exactly like a vision." I said

"I saw Elena." Bonnie said

"You saw Elena?" Stefan asked

"He was kissing her." Bonnie said

"No, Bonnie, Elena wouldn't kiss…" Stefan said

I saw a look flash across Stefan's face.

"You didn't see Elena, you saw…Katherine." Stefan said

I see Elena sorting out masks. She looks over and sees us. But then Damon blocks her line of sight. I listen in.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena asked

"Looking for my baby bro. Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?" Damon asked

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"Ask eager beaver." Damon said

Damon walks away, Jeremy walks up.

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" Elena asked

"He's not making me do anything, Damon and I…" Jeremy said

"Uh, no. No way. No, no, no, no. There is no "Damon and you". There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it." Elena said

"I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I'm sorry, but you really don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do." Jeremy said

Jeremy leaves. Damon comes over to Stefan and me.

"Katherine's with Mason Lockwood." Damon said

"I told you that." I said

"We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense." Stefan said

"I know, but Mason Lockwood?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be." Damon said

"Damon get over yourself." I said

"Using him for what?" Stefan asked

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse." I said

"Maybe Katherine wants it as well." Damon said

"Why?" Stefan asked

"Well… no idea. That's the beauty of Katherine; she's always up to something." Damon said

"So how are we gonna find this moonstone?" Stefan asked

Damon looked at me, as did Stefan.

"I have the really one at my house the one that Mason now has is fake." I said

"So, Jeremy is going to get the fake one." Damon said

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan asked

"He's playing Indiana Jones." Damon said

"He involved himself." I said

Stefan looks at us, shakes his head. We stopped and listened.

"She's this amazing girl one minute and then this raging, jealous freak the next." Matt said

"Look, you know what I think of Caroline Forbes. She's an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit." Tyler said

"Hey." Matt said

"but the girl's got heart. She means well. You just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes." Tyler said

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get an extension cord. I'll be right back." Matt said

"Hey man." Jeremy said

"Hey." Tyler said

"Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me." Jeremy said

"What? Why?" Tyler asked

"I don't know. Curiosity, boredom." Jeremy said

"What did it say?" Tyler asked

"Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?" Jeremy asked

"Nope. I gave it to my uncle." Tyler said

"Why did you do that?" Jeremy asked

"Because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, okay?" Tyler asked

"Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably… Just, uh, stupid folklore anyways. Forget it." Jeremy said

Stefan, Damon and I listened to their entire conversation. Damon is pissed, but Stefan's just shrugs it off.

"The one Mason has is fake." I said

"That doesn't matter. I don't want him to think he has the upper hand." Damon said

We walk away. Damon grabs Bonnie arm and drags her with us. Bonnie stops.

"Okay. This is as far as I go." Bonnie said

Damon, Stefan and I stop walking. Damon lets go of Bonnie.

"Okay." Damon said

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked

"A favor." Damon said

"Like that's gonna happen." Bonnie said

"So predictable." Damon said

"Bonnie just hear us out." I said

Damon looks at Stefan.

"I know how you fell about helping us out, but since you're the other person that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them." Stefan said

Bonnie looks at me, I nod my head.

"I'm listening." Bonnie said

Stefan's phone rings.

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on." Stefan said

Stefan looks at Damon then to me.

"I'll make sure he behaves." I said

Damon glares at me I just smile. Stefan walks away.

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone." Damon said

"Damon visions don't work like that. It would take a pro to call a vision. If Bonnie call's a vision it will drain a lot of power." I said

"How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flames? What is that?" Damon asked

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so, I do it over and over again." Bonnie said

"I can do it too, but I call it Pressurization." I said

"Is it vampire specific?" Damon asked

"I don't know your asking the wrong witch." Bonnie said

Bonnie looked at me as did Damon.

"Supernatural specific. The person has to be able to hear fast. Or it will kill them." I said

"Good. Good, good." Damon said

"Damon, I'm not going to help you hurt him." Bonnie said

"Nor am I." I said

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena. So you, witch's, are gonna get over yourselves and help us." Damon said

Stefan walks back over to us.

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a "please" on the end." Stefan said

"Absolutely." Damon said

Bonnie nods, and walks away. I look at Damon.

"You talk to me like that again. And you are going to be in a world of hurt. And if you kill Mason. I'll stake you." I said

I turned around and walked away.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Damon said

I turned around and flicked my wrist which caused Damon to go flying. I turned and continued walking. I stand on the stairs and watch Damon's plan go into action. Mason is blocked in he moves, and see's Bonnie trying to remove a table from the back of the truck and runs over to help her.

"Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?" Mason asked

"All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language." Bonnie said

He grabs the table and starts to pull in out. Bonnie looks around and then at Mason. Mason grabs his head and yells in pain and falls down onto his knees.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said

Damon walks past Bonnie and knees Mason in the face. Mason falls to the ground, unconscious. Damon opens the passenger door and signals for Bonnie to get in. Stefan takes Mason's keys out of his pockets and throws them to Damon. Bonnie gets in Mason's jeep. Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk of the jeep. Damon gets in and drives off with Bonnie in the passenger seat, and me in the back. When we arrive at the boarding house. Damon carries Mason inside, and places him in a chair. Bonnie drops Mason's bag on the floor.

"Here's his bag. As requested." Bonnie said

"Okay, grab that corner." Damon said

"Why are we doing this?" Bonnie asked

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet." Damon said

I stop and just stand there.

"I know you were gonna say something like that." Bonnie said

"Judging again." Damon said

Damon walks over to Mason's bag.

"He's not gonna be out much longer." Bonnie said

Damon's takes the chains out of his bag.

"Whoa. Looks like this guy's used to being tied up." Damon said

Bonnie takes Mason's head in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked

"She's looking for the moonstone. I don't know why you want it. It's fake the one he has is fake. I have the real one. Just let Mason go." I said

Damon didn't listen to me.

"Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine, and find out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it." Damon said

Damon is tying Mason down into the chair. Bonnie closes her eyes and concentrates while she touches Mason's head.

"Somewhere small. Dark. There's water." Bonnie said

"Like a sewer?" Damon asked

"No. Like a well? That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well." Bonnie said

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon asked

Bonnie lowers her hands and opens her eyes.

"I told you, I only get what I get." Bonnie said

Mason moves and grabs Bonnies by the wrist. She gasps. Damon pulls Mason's hand off of her and Bonnie starts to walk away.

"That's it. That's all I got." Bonnie said

"Hey, judgey." Damon said

Bonnie turns around and looks at him.

"Thank you." Damon said

Bonnie walks out of the room, leaving Damon and I alone with Mason.

"Come on. Wake up, wolf boy." Damon said

Mason is chained down to the chair. Damon is heating up an iron poker in the fireplace. Mason struggles to get out of the chair. I walk up to Damon.

"Damon please don't do this." I said

"I want to know things." Damon said

"Just ask him you don't have to hurt him." I said

Mason pulls on the chains again.

"Someone's feisty." Damon said

Damon gets up. Mason continues to struggle and thrusts the chair backwards, falling onto the floor. Damon walks over to him.

"What?!" Mason asked

Damon sticks the iron poker into Mason's chest. I look away.

"You can hurt - good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain." Damon said

Damon pulls Mason's collar down and looks at the wound.

"Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain." Damon said

Damon grabs Mason and pulls him back up with the chair. He walks back over to the fireplace and heats up the poker again.

"So…Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?" Damon asked

Mason spits on the floor but says nothing.

"I have all day." Damon said

Damon thrusts the white hot iron poker into Mason's stomach. Mason grits his teeth and scrams. I leave the room. I calm down then enter the living room again. Damon is heating the poker in the fire.

"What did you two meet? Did she seduce you, tell you she loved? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way." Damon said

Jeremy walks into the room with a box. He sets it down on a table.

"I thought I told you to leave." Damon said

"I found something in Ric's box of stuff." Jeremy said

"Ooh. What is it?" Damon asked

Damon walks over to him. Jeremy takes out a plant.

"I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane." Jeremy said

Damon opens the cloth and looks at the wolfsbane.

"What else did you read?" I asked

Jeremy shows Damon his phone.

"Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people another says, well, it's toxic." Jeremy said

Mason groans. Damon looks over at him.

"I'm guessing toxic." Damon said

Damon grabs the plant and goes towards Mason. I run over and stand in front of Damon.

"Damon you don't have to do this." I said

Damon looked at me.

"Yes I do." Damon said

Damon pushed past me. He walked up to Mason.

"What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked

Mason doesn't answer. Damon brushes the end of the wolfsbane across Mason's cheek. It begins to burn and Mason screams. Jeremy looks uncomfortable by the method of tortre. Damon pulls it away.

"Why is she here?" Damon asked

"She's here with me. Why do you ask, you jealous?" Mason asked

"How rude of me. You know, I just realized, I didn't offer yo anything to eat." Damon said

Damon shoves the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth. Mason grunts and groans in pain.

"Yummy." Damon said

Damon stops. Mason spits up the wolfsbane and coughs.

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon asked

"Screw you." Mason said

"Ahh. Wrong answer." Damon said

"If he was gonna say anything, he would have already." Jeremy said

"Damon, please stop this." I said

"I'm taking your eyes now." Damon said

"The well. You can find it there." Mason said

Damon threateningly holds the wolfsbane up to Mason.

"I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it." Damon said

"I'm getting it for Katherine." Mason said

"Why?" Damon asked

"For her freedom." I said

They turned to me.

"She's gonna use it to left the curse." Mason said

"Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps the from turning whenever they want?" Damon asked

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore." Masons aid

"Why?" Damon asked

"Because she loves me." Mason said

Damon laughs.

"Now - now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron." Damon said

"I'm done talking." Mason said

"Yes, you are." Damon said

Damon hands the wolfsbane to Jeremy, Jeremy grabs it.

"It's time to take a walk, Jeremy." Damon said

"I'm staying." Jeremy said

"No, you should go." Damon said

"I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough." Jeremy said

Mason looks at Jeremy then at me.

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him." Mason said

"Damon…" Jeremy said

Damon super speeds over to Jeremy and grabs him by the throat.

"You wanted to b part of this? Well, here it is. Kill or be killed. The guy is a werewolf, he'd kill me the first chance he got. So, you suck it up or leave." Damon said

Damon lets go of Jeremy. Jeremy coughs.

"He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you, Mason? It really is a curse, isn't it.?" Damon asked

"Damon why don't you walk Jeremy out." I said

Damon actually listened and walked Jeremy out. I walked over to Mason.

"I'm sorry." I said

I quickly did something. Damon then walked back into the room.

"You know, I look at you I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version." Damon said

"I love her." Mason said

"Oh, I know I've been where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out." Damon said

Damon grabs the fire poker and shoves it through Mason's chest. Mason's eyes go lifeless and his head falls down to his chest. Damon pulls the fire poker out, he turns and looks at me.

"What did I tell you." I said

"I don't remember." Damon said

"I told you that if you killed Mason I would stake you." I said

"As if you have the balls to do that." Damon said

"Want to bet." I said

I conjured a stake and shoved it through Damon's chest. He fell to the floor. I take Mason out of the chair and lay him on the couch, I then finish taking care of everything. Stefan walks into the room. He see's Mason and Damon. Stefan rushes over and takes the stake from Damon's chest.

"Nevaeh what happened?" Stefan asked

"Damon killed Mason. So I staked him. Damon needs to start listening to people. Mainly me." I said

"So you killed him." Stefan said

"Only temporary. I'll explain when he wakes up." I said

I turned and looked at Mason.

Flashback:

"Damon why don't you walk Jeremy out." I said

Damon turned and walked out of the room with Jeremy. I turned and looked at Mason.

"I'm sorry." I said

"For what. It's not like you could stop him." Mason said

"No, I'll do one better." I said

I walked up to Mason and shoved my hand into his chest and pulled out his heart. Mason just looked shocked.

"How am I not dead?" Mason asked

"It's another gift I have. I'll explain later, Damon's coming back." I said

I stepped back and put my hand behind my back.

Flashback over.

I had sent the heart away so Damon couldn't see it. I called it back to me. With the heart in my hand I shoved it back into Mason. When I pulled my hand back out, and stepped back. Mason bolted up. He looked at me.

"When I took your heart. It made it so nothing and no one could kill you because your heart wouldn't be able to be hurt. So when Damon stabbed you with the fire poker it only killed temporally." I said

"Thank you." Mason said

"Now then, you are going to leave town. I have a spell that will make it so that you never broke your curse. But I will only give it to you if you leave. Damon can not know that you are alive." I said

I could see that Mason was thinking about it.

"Do you think Damon was right about how Katherine was using me?" Mason asked

"Yes, he was right. She compelled that guy to fight you because she knew you would end up killing him, and trigger your curse." I said

Mason was sad I could tell. I sat down next to him.

"I know it's going to be hard. Leaving and acting like you are dead, but it is for your safety." I said

"I know. I'll go." Mason said

I nodded. I helped Mason stand. I glared at Stefan as I walked to the door.

"This is not permanent, only temporary. If you kill someone, you will turn again." I said

"I understand." Mason said

"Pain taints what was once held dear, remove this curse till life is taken again." I said

I saw the change happen

"Your good to go. Be careful Mason." I said

Mason turned and left the house. I walked back into the living room to see Damon waking up. I flicked my wrist and all the torture stuff disappeared. Damon at up and gasped for breath.

"What the hell?" Damon asked

Damon looked down and saw the whole in his shirt. He looked up at me.

"You staked me. What the hell. How am I still alive?" Damon asked

"I have your heart remember." I said

Damon nodded his head. Stefan shows Damon the fake moonstone.

"All this for that?" Damon asked

"Yep." Stefan said

"Don't forget the fact that it's fake." I said

The looked at me.

"You guys forgot that didn't you." I said

They nodded. I walked over to Damon. I took the fake one from his hand, through it into the fire. I grabbed Damon's hand, I waved my hand over his and the moonstone appeared.

"I saw you've exercised your usual restraint." Stefan said

"Had to be done. Speaking of which where is wolf boy?" Damon asked

"I took care of him while you were taking your nap. He is his phone." I said

I tossed Damon, Mason's phone. Damon starts texting someone.

"Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. Weill send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason." Damon said

Damon looked thorough the phone.

"Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could possibly be?" Damon asked

Damon pushes redial. Stefan and I both try to stop him.

"No, no, no." I said

"Don't provoke her." Stefan said

We hear the other line pick up.

"Mason, you should have been here an hour ago." Katherine said

Stefan and I both try to get Damon off the phone, but Damon pushes him back.

"Wrong boy toy." Damon said

"Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?" Katherine asked

"He's right beside me. Although, he is dead." Damon said

"You shouldn't have." Katherine said

"I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that." Damon said

"You have no idea what you've just done." Katherine said

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry." Damon said

"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and… you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan." Katherine said

The line goes dead. Damon looks over at Stefan and I.

"What have you done." I said

\- Time Skip bought to you by Katherine -

Stefan and I were in the living room. Stefan was crying I heard the door close. I saw Elena walk in. I turn and left the room so they could be alone but I stay close.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan said

"We were stupid. Sneaking around, thinking that we weren't gonna get caught." Elena said

"I know." Stefan said

"We did this. Stefan, Jenna's in the hospital and Jeremy could be next. All because we didn't - we didn't listen to her. Because - because we're together. Stefan…" Elena said

"I know what you're gonna say to me." Stefan said

"Then let me say it. I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I know hoe much you love me. But it's over. Stefan, it has to be." Elena said

"Elena, I…" Stefan said

"Don't, Stefan." Elena said

"It has to be." Elena said

Elena does something, she then walks out of the room. I follow behind her. She is crying really hard. She opens the front door, but Damon stops her.

"Elena. I riled Katherine up. I - I wasn't thinking. I didn't think." Damon said

"It doesn't matter, Damon. She won. Katherine won." Elena said

"Elena I'll take you home." I said

Elena nodded her head. I drove her home. She cried her self asleep. I just sat in her room, thinking about. What was going to happen in the next few days.

"It's going to be a long week." I said


	30. Masquerade

I was sitting next to Caroline on the couch in the boarding house living room. Damon hands Caroline a glass of blood.

"Here." Damon said

"I'm still shaking." Caroline said

Stefan arrived.

"What happened?" I asked

"Go ahead, tell them. You're gonna love this." Damon said

"I saw Katherine today." Caroline said

"Where?" Stefan asked

"At the Grill. I just stopped by to gawk and…quasi-stalk Matt." Caroline said

Flashback (Caroline tells the story)

"Do you need a table?" Matt asked

"No, I'm not staying. I just needed to use the little girls' room." Caroline said

Caroline walks into the bathroom. She is washing her hands when Katherine arrives.

"Elena?" Caroline asked

"Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?" Katherine asked posing as Elena.

"Yeah, you know…whatever." Caroline said

Caroline tries to superspeed pass Katherine, but Katherine grabs her and pulls her back.

"You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it my outfit?" Katherine asked

"I know Elena is… I know Elena's at home." Caroline said

"I need you to deliver a message. Tell Damon, Stefan, and that witch bitch that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood. Tonight, at the masquerade ball." Katherine said

End of Flashback

"Why was I included in the threat." I said

"Who know." Caroline said

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard." Stefan said

"She's running scared. That's not a good thing." I said

"What she did to Jenna was desperate. She out of tricks." Damon said

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her." Stefan said

"Can we just give her the moonstome so she'll leave?" Caroline said

"No." I said

"Why not?" Caroline asked

"Because the curse requires more than just that stone. If she has it she will move on to the next step, which is not a good thing." I said

"Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. Nevaeh and I going to go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight." Damon said

"Why am I included in all this killing." I said

"Your not gonna kill her." Stefan said

We all looked at him.

"Come again." I said

"Don't give me that goody-good crap." Damon said

"You're not gonna kill her." Stefan said

"We heard you the first time. Why not?" I asked

"Because I am." Stefan said

"I've got to see this." I said

I took out my phone and texted Bonnie. A few mintues later there was a knock on the door Caroline went and answered it.

"Hey, comin." Caroline said

"I got Nevaeh and Stefan's messages." Bonnie said

"Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you." Stefan said

She walks into the room to see Damon and Alaric talking. Then see looks on the table to see a lot of weapons.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked

Jeremy walked in.

"We're gonna kill Katherine." Jeremy said

"I can explain." Stefan said

"Please." Bonnie said

Stefan looked at all of us, then back to Bonnie.

"We're gonna kill Katherine." Stefan said

Alaric shows everyone the weapons.

"This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." Alaric said

"He fakes killing a vampire. Damon and Stefan look at each other. I laugh.

"You wanted e to show you how to kill a vampire." Alaric said

Bonnie is talking with Stefan and I.

"I know you love Elena and you want to be with her but it's risky. Too many people could hurt." Bonnie said

"That's why I'm here." I said

"Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that. What Katherine did to Jenna it crossed the line. She has to be stopped before it happens again." Stefan said

"I don't know Stefan." Bonnie said

"Pleas Bonnie. She is willing to kill everyone." I said

"Katherine knows me, right? She knows that I'm not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives us the edge. I could catch her by surprise." Stefan said

"I could do a spell to trap her, like the tomb spell." Bonnie said

"Right. We can isolate her, away from the others. Please Bonnie." Stefan said

"Okay." Bonnie said

We all then head back to the living room.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked

"No, we need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan said

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight." Alaric said

"alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan said

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline." Damon said

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around." Caroline said

"I took care of Mason." Damon said

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy said

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asked

There is a long pause.

"But no one gets hurt." Bonnie said

"Except Katherine." Damon said

"Okay there are a few things I want to do before we leave. (to Damon and Stefan) You might want to sit down." I said

They sat down. I stood in front of he table.

"I call upon the Ancient power, to help us in the darkest hour. Let the book return to this place, claim refuge with its rightful owner." I said

My book fell on the table, from thin air. I opened the book, and flipped through the pages till I found the spell I wanted.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked

"Helping. Any many ways. I have a invincibility spell and I have a gift that will make you as strong a Katherine." I said

"Bring it on." Damon said

"Let's do this thing." Stefan said

"Okay, here we go. Blessed with powers from my destiny, I bless these two with invincibility. Blessed with powers from my destiny, I bless these two with invincibility." I said

I saw the little white lights go into them, I then focused, on the power called augmentation (the ability to enhance one's or other's abilities).

"How do you guys feel?" I asked

"The same." Stefan said

"How do we know if it worked?" Damon asked

I conjured a stake and shoved it into Damon chest, but it broke on impact and didn't even go into his chest.

"Well looks like it worked. (I turned to Stefan) Your turn." I said

"No I'm good." Stefan said

"Okay, tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart." Damon said

\- Time Skip bought to you by the Lockwood's-

I'm waiting outside with Damon and Stefan.

"Do you see her?" Damon asked

"Nope." Stefan said

"She's here I can sense her." I said

"You're sure you can do this?" Stefan asked

"What are you talking to?" Damon asked

"Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated." Stefan said

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate." Damon said

"Coming from the guy who spent 145 years loving her." I said

"I won't hesitate." Damon said

"Okay." Stefan said

I'm walking around the party looking for Katherine. I see Bonnie and Jeremy head upstairs. I went to follow them but Carol stopped me.

"Nevaeh, I have a question for you." Carol said

"What is it?" I asked

"Have you heard from Mason?" Carol said

"Yes, he is in Florida. He had a the chance to compete in a surf contest and if he wins he gets to travel around the world I think it was called Surf for good." I said

"Okay I just wanted to make sure he wasn't dead in his truck someplace. Thank you." Carol said

"No problem." I said

"I have one more thing. Will you sing at the next event?" Carol asked

"I'll think about." I said

"Thank you. Now go have fun." Carol said

I walked away. I found Bonnie and Jeremy and I walked up to them.

"How's it going?" I asked

"I'm done. Jeremy go let Stefan and Damon know the room's ready." Bonnie said

"Do you feel that?" Bonnie asked

"Yes." I said

We look around and my eyes fall on a girl. Bonnie and I both go towards her.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Bonnie asked

"No, I'm a plus one, I know no one, but it's a great party though." Lucy said

Bonnie and I walk away.

"She was lying." I said

Bonnie nodded her head.

"Are you two okay?" Jeremy asked

"We got a weird vibe." Bonnie said

"Let's find Damon." I said

I go upstairs and see Damon and Stefan in the room. I walk in and over to them. Stefan tells us what Katherine did.

"I put the body in the trunk for now." Stefan said

"We'll dump her when we get back." Damon said

"This exactly what I didn't want, Damon." Stefan said

"Stefan, it's collateral damage." Damon said

"Right, which is why we need to call it off." Stefan said

"What? Who's hesitating now?" I asked

"Hey! Don't do this to us. This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. Nevaeh and I got your back. All right?" Damon asked

"All right." Stefan said

Damon text's Jeremy. The boys go and I hide, I sit down on the couch and turn invisible. I wait, soon I see Caroline and Katherine. Katherine comes into the room, Caroline stays outside.

"Where is she?" Katherine asked

Caroline's sobbing turns into a chuckle.

"I did it! I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it." Caroline said

Katherine rushes over but she can't leave the room. She's trapped.

"What the…? Stefan?" Katherine asked

Stefan step out behind her. She turns around. Stefan takes the stake from his pocket.

"Hello Katherine." Stefan said

"Goodbye Katherine." Caroline said

Caroline walks away. I stay seated but become visible.

"You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine asked

"No, but he can." Stefan said

Damon walks out of the closet holding the compressed air weapon. He shoots Katherine. The stake goes in her back.

"Stop." I yell

Katherine smiles.

"Why?" Damon asked

Just then Jeremy comes running up to the door.

"You're hurting Elena. Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena." Jeremy said

Katherine gets up off the floor.

"You think you three are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my withc is better than your witches." Katherine said

"Wrong." I said

"Like you can undo her spell." Katherine said

"The bond which was not to be done, give me the power to see it undone, and turn back time to whence it was begun." I said

I smiled, and I flicked my wrist so that the stake on the floor flew through the air and went into her stomach.

"Jeremy go help Elena, her wound should be healed." I said

Jeremy nodded and left.

"No one is better than me." I said

Katherine takes the stake out of her stomach.

"Okay. So, how about that moonstone?" Katherine asked

No says anything. Katherine breaks the silence.

"The three of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough." Katherine said

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." I said

"And what do you know about me." Katherine said

I used my molecular immobilization to freeze everyone, well except for Katherine.

"What did you do?" Katherine asked

"Stopped time. And as for what I know about you I know everything. From the child you had that got you kicked out. To the family of vampires you missed. To the man you are running from." I said

"How do you know all this?" Katherine asked

I put my hand out and her book appeared in my hand.

"In this book is a timeline of your life from the day you born to now, even as we talk it is being added to your book. I have one for every person, vampire, werewolf, witch, and hybrid walking the planet." I said

"What are you?" Katherine asked

"Wouldn't you like to know. And one more thing you are not going to repeat a thing I said to you to anyone, and once I unfreeze everyone you will act as if nothing happened." I said

I then unfroze everyone.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite." Katherine asked

"Oh, that Damon died a long time ago." Damon said

"Good. He was a bore." Katherine said

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan asked

"Seriously, I mean can we get this show on the road." I said

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked

Katherine looked at me I could tell she wanted to tell them to ask me but she couldn't.

"Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?" Katherine asked

I flicked my wrist and a stake flew at her, it hit her in the arm.

"Opps." I said

"That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?" Stefan asked

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?" Katherine asked

"Oh, stop it." I said

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" Katherine asked

"No I won't hurt you. I'll just scare you." I said

I used fear projection to make Katherine think that her worst fear was coming true. I saw the fear flash across your face.

"No, it can't be. You're not real you can't be." Katherine said

We all could hear her heart beat get faster and faster. Stefan looked at me. I knew that look meant stop so I did. Relief crossed Katherine's face.

"What was that?" Katherine asked

"Your greatest fear." I said

Katherine went to attack me but Stefan stopped her by talking.

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?" Stefan asked

Katherine goes to say something, but Damon talks first.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon said

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town." Katherine said

"Damn it. Where is that witch? Nevaeh why can't you just undo it?" Damon asked

"Because we have dealt with her yet." I said

"We could play charades." Katherine said

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan said

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asked

"He's having a epiphany." I said

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan asked

"Good for you, Stefan. Two plus two…and it worked, till people found out that I wasn't in the tomb." Katherine said

Katherine glares at Damon.

"Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?" Katherine asked

"You and me both, honey." Damon said

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." Katherine said

"Come on Stefan you can do it just keep thinking." I said

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan asked

"You're wasting you breath, Stefan." Damon said

"Zip it Damon." I said

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" Stefan asked

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you." Katherine said

"Who were you running from?" Stefan asked

Damon gets up and pours himself a scotch.

"We're missing the party. I'll have one of those." Katherine said

I saw that tried to say something but nothing came out. He looked at me. I huffed and flicked my wrist.

"Thank you." Damon said

"I think I liked it better when he couldn't talk." Katherine said

Damon hands Katherine a drink.

"Thank you." Katherine said

She drinks. He grabs her and pushes her against the wall. He tries to stake her but Stefan stops him.

"No, no. Damon, don't." Stefan said

"Yes, Damon, please." Katherine said

"Go ahead and stake her, nothing is going to happen to Elena." I said

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot, Damon?" Katherine asked

"Hello Lucy." I said

We all turned and looked. I see the moonstone in her hand.

"Why don't you come on in." I said

I flicked, Lucy walked in to the room.

"Who are you? What are you?" Lucy asked

"I'm a little bit of this, and a little bit of that." I said

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave." Lucy said

"Thank god." Katherine said

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." Lucy said

"Done." Katherine said

"I owe you nothing." Lucy said

"I said done. Give it." Katherine said

"I wouldn't do that." Damon said

Lucy hands the moonstone over to Katherine. When Katherine touches it, she can't breathe.

"You should have told me two witches were involved. She's a Bennett witch, and this is a isn't bond by nature. But I'm sure you knew that." Lucy said

Lucy goes to leave but I stop her.

"Not so fast." I said

I flicked my wrist, and Lucy flew against the wall.

"Nevaeh what are you doing?" Stefan asked

"Making a point." I said

"You can't kill me I'm a witch. My death will cause a mass pf power when I die." Lucy said

"Well then lets fix that. Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here." I said

The power left her and settled in my hand.

"You took my powers." Lucy said

"Point powerless witch." I said

I felt my eyes change.

"It's you, your it." Lucy said

I just smiled. I walked over to her, I touched her arm, and she dropped to the floor dead. I closed my eyes, breathed and turned around to Stefan and Damon.

"I'm going to go check on Elena." I said

"I'll come with you." Stefan said

I nodded we left the room and went to look for Elena. We found her outside.

"Elena." Stefan and I said

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Bonnie took away the pain and I'm all healed." Elena said

"I know but I think you should definitely see a doctor anyway." Stefan said

"I will. I heard about Katherine, is it true? Is she really gone?" Elena asked

"Yeah, we were so worried about you." I said

Stefan steps towards Elena, but she pushes him away.

"Stefan…I…" Elena said

"Katherine being gone doesn't change anything for you, does it?" Stefan asked

"I want to be with you, Stefan. You know that but first, I need to wake up and know that the people that I love are safe. I need to feel safe. Do you understand?" Elena said

"Yeah. Yeah, I…I understand." Stefan said

"I'll drive you home." I said

Elena and I walk away. As we walk away I get a really bad feeling. Elena's phone rings it's Jeremy.

"Yeah Jeremy, I've got my car. Nevaeh is going to drive me home. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I'm just gonna go straight to bed. Okay." Elena said

Elena hangs up, a mask man comes up behind her, cover her mouth. I got to help her, but everything goes black.


	31. Rose

I started to wake up I, was still kind of out it. I roll over to look at Elena. The vechilce we are in stops. I can hear voice's outside the car.

"Where is she?" a guy asked

"In the trunk, I did exactly what you said." The second guy said

"There was another girl with her so we grabbed her as well." a third guy said

The man opens the SUV trunk, I act like I'm still knocked out. Each guy grabs one of us, and moves us to the other car. Once we are in the trunk the guy gets into the driver seat. The two guys that grabbed us move up to Trevor.

"Thank you for the help." The main guys said

"Is there anything else?" the second guy said

"One more thing. Come closer, please." The main guys said

The men come closer. Trevor moves fast and drinks from both guys, killing them, then tossing them aside. Then he starts to drive. My head starts to hurt so I close my eyes. When I open them I'm be cared into a house. I see Elena on a couch. She is starting to wake up. I'm put down next to her. He unties our hands and feet.

"Where do you want?" Elena asked

"Ssh." the guy said

"Please, I'm hurt." Elena said

"I knw. Just a taste." the guy said

She sees that he is a vampire, he leans down to bite her but a woman arrives and stops him.

"Trevor! Control yourself." the girl says

"Buzzkill." Trevor said

I sit up, I put my hand on my head, when I pull it back I see blood on it.

"Great this is exactly what I need right now." I said

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked

"Oh my god, you look just like her." the woman said

"Great someone who wants Katherine." I said

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you-" Elena said

"Be quiet." the woman said

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert, and she is Nevaeh; you don't have to do this." Elena said

"Elena I think you should be quiet." I said

"I know who you are, you should listen to your friend. I said be quiet." the girl said

"What do you want?" Elena asked

Rose slaps her hard, Elena falls on the couch, unconscious.

"I want you to be quiet." the woman said

"What's your name?" I ask

"Rose." Rose said

I nod, Rose and Trevor walk away. I move towards Elena. I look for the injure that was caused by that bond. I find it and see that it's comptely healed. I sit back on the couch, I close my eyes, clear my mind. I use astral projection.

Now my standing at the high school with Damon and Stefan.

"Damon, Stefan." I said

They turn.

"I don't have much time, I don't know where we are. We were taken by two vampires. Named Trevor and Rose. Elena is fine, I have a head wound. I have a bad feeling. They know who Katherine is. You guys have to hurry, someone is coming for us. Please, I won't be able to protect her if I can't stop the bleeding." I said

"Do you have anything we can go by." Stefan said

"The man Trevor he killed the two men. He drank from." I said

"Okay, just hold on as long as you can." Damon said

I nodded then everything went black. I opened my eyes to see that I was back at the house. Elena was still passed out. I could hear Trevor and Rose talking upstairs so I listened.

"How's the girls?" Rose asked

"Both were out." Trevor said

"You didn't touch them, did you?" Rose asked

"Give me some credit. So, you called him?" Trevor asked

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know this works." Rose said

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asked

"They say he got it." Rose said

"Wonderful and what?" Trevor asked

Elena had woken up and grabbed my hand and dragged me behind her and upstairs.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. we just have to wait." Rose said

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave them here. We don't have to go through with this." Trevor said

"I'm sick of running." Rose said

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." Trevor said

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Rose said

Elena move and she accidentally steps on a squeaky floor bard. Rose sees us.

"You. There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" Rose said

"I bet we could make it." I said

"Not in your condition I can smell your blood." Trevor said

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked

"He's your worst nightmare." Rose said

Rose leaves the room. Elena looks at me I just shurg. Elena follows Rose.

"Why am I here?" Elena asked

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." Rose said

"Why won't you?" Elena asked

"There's another one." Rose said

"You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want with us." Elena said

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." Rose said

"Delivery to who?" Elena asked

"Really Elena, she has said his name like three times. Elijah." I said

"Two points to the eavesdropper's." Rose said

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked

"He's one of the vampire, the originals." Rose said

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena asked

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" Rose asked

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" I asked

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys thought but I digress." Rose said

"Who are the originals?" Elena asked

"Really Elena they called the originals, who do you think they are." I said

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." Rose said

"Let me guess your running because of Katherine." I said

"Yes, how do you know that?" Rose asked

"Bloodlines." I said

"Then why us?" Elena asked

"Your friend was in the wrong place at the wrong time. You on the other hand are a Petrova Doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse." Rose said

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse? (to me) I thought you said the curse was fake." Elena said

"I said the Sun and the Moon curse was fake, But there is a very real curse that requires a moonstone, vampire, werewolf, and a doppleganger." I said

"So you know your history." Rose said

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena said

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." Rose said

"The sacrifice?" I asked

"The blood of the doppelganger. You're the doppelganger. Which mean, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die." Rose said

Trevor walks into the room.

"Tell me more." Elena said

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor asked

"Eww." I said

I out my hand on my head, the bleeding has slowed down but hasn't stopped. I could heal myself but then they would see, but if it I keep bleeding I could pass out then I would be of no help to Elena.

"Who were you running from?" Elena asked

"E, they already answered that question." I said

"The originals." Trevor said

"Yea, she said that." I said

"What does that mean?" Elena asked

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Trevor said

"Mm-hmm." Rose said

"Correction, pissed them off, rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead." Trevor said

Still do I thought.

"What did you do?" Elena asked

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katherina Petrova." I said

"How do you know that." Trevor said

"Bloodlines." Rose and I said

"Katherine." Elena said

"The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelganger." Rose said

"Wrong." I said

They looked at me.

"This curse calls for the blood of a Doppelganger, and this curse is thousand's of years old. Katherine wasn't the first." I said

"How old are you?" Rose asked

"Same age as Elena." I said

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." Trevor said

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again." Rose said

Elena and I head back to living room. I sit down and find a piece of paper I show it to Elena. It reads … Stefan and Damon are coming for you guys -B

Elena and smile at each other. I then set the paper on fire so the two vampires can't read it. A few minutes pass before Rose and Trevor enter the room.

"He's here. This was a mistake." Trevor said

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose said

"No! he wants me dead, Rose." Trevor said

"He wants her more." Rose said

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here." Trevor said

"Hey, what are we?" Rose asked

"We're family, forever." Trevor said

There is a knock on the door.

"A vampire that knocks how strange." I said

Elena smiles, but then turns to Rose.

"You're scared." Elena said

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound." Rose said

She leaves to open the door. Elijah opens the just as Rose arrives. I listen, from where I'm standing.

"Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Elijah asked

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." Rose said

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" Elijah asked

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You're in a position to grant me that." Rose said

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name theses days? Trevor. If I so see fit." Elijah said

"Katerina Petrova?" Rose asked

"I'm listening." Elijah said

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864." Rose said

"Continue." Elijah said

"She survived." Rose said

"Where is she?" Elijah asked

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose said

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic falls, I surmised it had everything to with Katherina. Do you have her in your possession?" Elijah asked

"No, but I have better. I have her doppleganer, and a snack." Rose said

"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact." Elijah said

"The facts are wrong." Rose said

"Well, show her to me." Elijah said

"Eliha, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again." Rose said

"You have my word that I will pardon you." Elijah said

I stopped listening he was going to kill Trevor, and pardon Rose. I grabbed Elena's hand. She looked at me, she was scared, but I was going to protect her. I used augmentation to have clouds cover the sun, then I made a force field around Elena and I. Elijah would be able to touch us, but not bite. I had lost to much blood to make anything stronger. I looked up to see the man named Elijah enter the room. He looks at us, he vamps speeds in front of us, he smells Elena's neck.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there." Elijah said

Elena and I both took a step back.

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." Elijah said

Elena looks at Rose.

"Please, don't let him take us." Elena said

"One last iece of business and we're done." Elijah said

Elijah turns. I freeze time. I unfreeze Elena.

"Do you trust me Elena?" I asked

"Always." Elena said

"Traded me spots." I said

We switched, I used a glamouring (the ability to change appearance to look like another person by creating an illusion around the user.) I made Elena look like me, and I made me look like Elena.

"Don't say anything." I said

Elena nodded, I unfroze everyone. Elijah moves towards Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Trevor said

"Oh no, your apology's not necessary." Elijah said

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor said

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor said

"So granted." Elijah said

Trevor smiles but Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cries. Elena is shocked.

"You…" Rose said

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah said

He looks over at us. I know he can't see the difference, but he maybe able to smell it.

"Come." Elijah said

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena said as me

I glared at her.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elena said as me

"Shut up." I said

Elijah turned to me.

"Yes?" Elijah asked

"I can help you get it." I said as Elena.

"Tell me where it is." Elijah said

"It doesn't work that way." I said as Elena

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked

He looks at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose said

He tries to compel me, but can't he thinks it's because of the fake vervain necklace I have on.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" Elijah asked

He pulls it off my neck and throws it across the room.

"Tell me where the moonstone is." Elijah said

I can't be compelled but I act I like I can.

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." I said as Elena

"What is it doing there?" Elijah asked

"It's with Katherine." I said as Elena

"Interesting." Elijah said

I hear glass break and I smile.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah asked

"I don't know." Rose said

"Their coming." I said

He grabs me. We go into another part of the house. Stefan and Damon are moving around us with vamp speed. Elijah throws me into Rose's arms.

"Rose." Elijah said

"I don't know who it is." Rose said

"Up here." Stefan said

Elijah goes up the stairs with super speed.

"Down here." Damon said

Elijah receives a stake in his hand. He removes it. Elena, Rose, and I have disappeared from his sight. I'm with Stefan, because he thinks I'm Elena. Damon is with Rose and the real Elena. I remove the glamour from her.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah asked

Elijah breaks the coat rack into a stake

"I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want both girls, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah asked

Elena and I stand by each other. I still look exactly like her. I grab her hand.

"We'll come with you, just please don't hurt our friends, they just wanted to us out." Elena and I said

Elijah was taken back. He comes up the stairs using his vampire sped.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asked

"The best kind." I said

The real Elena throws the vervain bomb in his face. It explodes. Elena and run to a corner. His skin burns but he heals immediately. He walks towards us at human speed. Stefan comes down the stairs from the other side of the stair case, shooting a compressed air weapon. It doesn't hurt him so Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah and tackles him. They fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan but Damon appears and stakes Elijah. He pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees it and leave. Damon goes to follow her.

"Just let her go." Elena said

I take the glamour off me. Stefan and Elena smile at each other, Elena goes down the stairs into Stefan's arms.

"Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Stefan asked

"Yeah, I'm okay. But I think Nevaeh's head is still bleeding." Elena said

"I'm fine I just want to get out of this house." I said

We all turn and leave the house. We head back to Mystic Falls. We drop Elena off at home then head to the boarding house.

"I got you car, and moved it back to your house." Damon said

"Thank you." I said

Damon poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Can I have one." I said

"Of course." Damon said

Damon hands me the scotch. Stefan walks in.

"Elena's at home, why are you here?" I asked

"Because she wanted to be with Jeremy." Stefan said

"Here." Damon said

He handed Stefan a scotch. I snapped my fingers and changed into something that wasn't a dress.

"Thanks. Listen, um, what Rose told Elena about the curse…." Stefan said

"I know, we'll keep her safe." Damon said

"You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine came between us. If we let that happen with Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect her." Stefan said

"Yes Stefan, I heard it all before." Damon said

"Hey." Stefan said

"What?" Damon asked

"I'm sorry." Stefan said

"About what?" Damon asked

"For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago." Stefan said

"Enough Stef, it's late. Don't need to rehash that." Damon said

"You know what? I've never said out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother." Stefan said

I was still at the boarding house. I hear the sound of someone running around at vampire speed.

"Stefan." I yell

Stefan vamp speeds into the room.

"Do you hear that?" I asked

He nodded.

"Who's there?" Stefan asked

Rose appears.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Rose said

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones." Rose said

"You knew Lexi?" Stefan asked

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to." Rose said

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you." Stefan said

"Stefan." I said

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over." Rose said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him." Rose said

"For who?" Stefan asked

"Klaus." Rose and I said

"How do you know that name?" Rose asked

"I read about it in Katherine's book." I said

I head home take a bath and go to bed.


	32. Katerina

Elena and I are standing outside she knocks on the door, Damon opens it.

"Hello, Elena, Nevaeh." Damon said

"Is Stefan here? He called. He said it was important." Elena said

"Right this way." Damon said

We enter the house. I walk past everyone and go straight for the liquor.

"Hey." I heard Stefan said

"That is this about?" Elena asked

I pour some into a glass hand it Damon, then take the bottle for myself. Rose walks in.

"You." Elena said

We walk into the living room. I sit down on the couch and Elena sits down next to me.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose said

"Very real." I said

"Who is he?" Elena asked

"He's one of the Originals, he's a legend." Damon said

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan said

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked

"Yes." I said

"No." Rose said

Rose and I looked at each other.

"Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose said

"Klaus is one of the oldest." I said

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked

"Yes." Rose and I said

"No." Stefan said

"What they're saying is, I mean if what they are saying is true…" Damon said

"Which it is." Rose said

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you." Damon said

"Which I'm not." Rose said

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Damon said

"Look, Elijah's dead, right?" Stefan asked

They looked at.

"Why are all of you looking at me?" I asked

I knew what they wanted.

"He's not where we left him. (Damon and Stefan looked at me) That's all got." I said

"So no one else even know that you exist." Stefan said

"Not that you know of." Rose said

"That's not helping." Damon said

Rose throws her head annoyed. Stefan sits down next to Elena.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For al we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan said

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose said

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon said

I beyond annoyed right now, there acting like this is nothing, when it's everything. Elena gets up.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked

"School. I'm late. Nevaeh are you coming?" Elena asked

"Nope." I siad

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan said

"It's okay, I know where it is." Elena said

She leaves.

"She's in denial." Damon said

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan said

"If anything you two are in denial." I said

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked

"I mean you guys are acting like Klaus isn't real. When he is. He is thousands of years old, he kills and doesn't give two shits about it. And you two are oh lets just ignore it till walks through the door." I said

"We're not ignoring it." Stefan said

"Really I believe you said "We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story" then there's Damon all "Alright, we're shaking." you guys don't care." I said

"She's right, Trevor worked for Klaus. That's how he meet Katherine." Rose said

"Okay we will take everything more serious." Damon said

I nodded and took a big drink from the scotch glass in my hands. Damon walks up to take it from me.

"So not happening." I said

I turn and walk away. Damon follows behind of me.

"Nevaeh stop drinking it's to early in the morning." Damon said

Damon then takes a drink from his glass.

"Hi Kettle my Pot." I said

I down the rest of the bottle, then orb Damon's glass to me.

"Thanks for the drink." I said

"Oh no you don't." Damon said

I turn and run (with out spilling the drink) Damon runs after me. He catches me grabs the glass and downs it. I go to jump on his back when I hear crying. I head towards the crying to see Rose. Damon walks over to her and wipes her tears away.

"All right Rosebud. I need some answers. Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head." Damon said

"(smacked Damon in the back of the head) Damon." I said

"Is he always this sensitive?" Rose asked

"Sadly yes." I said

"Full vampires switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it." Damon said

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine." Rose said

"Is that a dig?" Damon asked

"It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult." Rose said

"I'm not in love with anyone." Damon said

"You want to try that again?" Rose asked

"Don't get on my bad side" Damon said

"Damon she is older than you be careful." I said

"Then show me your good side." Rose said

"How do I find Klaus?" Damon asked

"I didn't want you to take it this serious." I said

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you." Rose said

"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right? Plus, I don't want to ask her (points to me) to find him." Damon said

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close." Rose said

"Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?" Damon asked

"Damon." I said

"Trough a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy named Slater in Richmond." Rose said

"Perfect. I'll drive." Damon said

"No. You forget not all of us can do sun." Rose said

Damon looked at me. I looked at Rose. I stepped forward and grabbed Rose's hand, sensed that we could trust her. I let go of her hand. I closed my hand and when I opened it there was a daylight ring. I handed it to Rose.

"You're a witch." Rose said

"Yes, but I can only do minor things." I said

"Come on lets go. Nevaeh your coming too." Damon said

"Fine." I said

We left the boarding house, got in a car, and headed to Richmond. We arrived at a coffee shop. We park in a underground parking lot.

"Back entrance. How convenient." Damon said

"That's the pint. We can't all have little daylight rings. And thank you for giving me one." Rose said

"No problem just don't make regret it." I said

"I won't." Rose said

"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" Damon asked

"I called him. He's here. He's always here." Rose said

"Good." Damon said

Damon vamp speeds and pushes her against the wall. I knew this was going to end bad.

"Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at." Damon said

Rose grabs him and pushes him against the car at super speed, twisting his arm behind his back.

"I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side." Rose said

Rose lets go of him.

"I can't take you any where can I Damon." I said

I walk towards the door. I hear Rose tell Damon that he can trust her. We enter the coffee shop.

"Whoa. What about the sunlight?" Damon asked

"Double paned and tempered. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" Rose asked

Some guy walks up to us.

"That and the free Wi-Fi." the guys said

Rose hugs him. So this must be Slater.

"Hey, how are you?" Rose asked

"Good. I saw you come in, what are you doing here?" Slater asked

"Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet…" Rose said

"Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katherina Petrova. (to me) Nevaeh la Volta, there's not much about you other than the fact that you are a witch. (to Rose) So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?" Slater asked

"Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip." Rose said

Slater looks at Damon and me.

"It's nice to meet you two, maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?" Slater asked

We sit down at a table right in front of a window.

"And you're sure Elijah's dead?" Slater asked

"Kind of." I said

"Beyond dead." Damon said

I glared.

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psycho PhD." Slater said

"Slater's been in college since '74." Rose said

"Cool." I said

"When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 master's and 4 PhDs." Slater said

"The point?" Damon asked

"Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my enterity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me." Slater said

"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you look him up?" Rose asked

"Craigslist." Slater said

"Are you serious." I said

"Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends." Slater said

I get a feeling like were being watched. I turn my head and look outside. Across the street I see Elijah staring at Slater, Damon, Rose, and I. He makes eye contact with I smile and turn back to Damon.

"Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the serect of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon asked

"Easy." I said

"Care to explain." Rose said

I shook my head.

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Slater said

"Wrong." I said

They looked at me again.

"The sun and moon curse is fake. There is a curse but it is on a person." I said

"Will talk more later." Slater said

"But werewolves are extinct." Rose said

"True. I've never seen one but rumor has it…" Slater said

"Not such a rumor." Damon said

"I dated one." I said

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." Slater said

I turn and look at him. I use an ability and I say in Elijah's head I know everything. I can see that he is shocked, I smile and look back at everyone at the table.

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Damon asked

"What do you mean?" Slater asked

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from bring broken?" Damon asked

"No it would just piss an original off." I said

"She has a point. But, yeah, probably, but why would you want to do that?" Slater asked

"Tell me how." Damon demanded

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?" Slater asked

"You want to walk in the sun? She an make that happen if you help us." Damon said

I was going to say something, but didn't get the chance because the window shattered, some of glass cut me. Slater's skin starts to burn. Slater run's. Damon grabs me, he and Rose vamp speed out of the coffee shop.

"Damon get this glass out of me." I said

Damon nodded. He started pulling the glass out.

"Okay I got most of it. There is one piece very close to your eye." Damon said

I nodded, I closed my eyes. I could feel Damon pulling it out. I sat in the back seat Damon and Rose sat in the front.

"You going to be okay Vaeh?" Damon asked

"Yeah." I said

"Who's behind that?" Damon asked

"I don't know. Where is Slater?" Rose asked

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?" Damon asked

"He's not behind this, he's a good buy, he wouldn't betray me." Rose said

"Who did it?" Damon asked

"Who do you think." I said

"It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead." Rose said

"Way to be morbid." I said

I can fell the cuts from the glass healing. The one by my eye was still kind of bleeding. I must of feel asleep, because when I opened my eyes, I was on a couch in the boarding house, I heard Rose and Damon talking so I pretended to be asleep.

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't know that was gonna happen." Rose said

"I believe you." Damon said

"I wish we could save Elena. I know that you want to." Rose said

"And I will." Damon said

"You remind me of Trevor." Rose said

"Why? Why him?" Damon asked

"Because he always talked big game, he was always working on an angle but underneath it all, he was he best friend anyone could hope for." Rose said

"And where did that get him?" Damon asked

"Dead and my loyalty to him almost got me dead too." Rose said

I hear liquid so he must have handed her a scotch.

"To friendship." Damon said

"You're right to fight it, the way you feel about her." Rose said

"And why's that?" Damon asked

"Because of you want to survive, you need to not care about anyone." Rose said

"Caring gets you dead, huh?" Damon asked

"It might just be time to turn the switch off on your emotions." Rose said

I could feel Damon's eyes on me, which confused me.

"I will if you will." Damon said

I can hear them kissing, great just great now I have to listen to this.

\- Time Skip bought to you but Rose and Damon -

I can't believe they just did that with me laying here on the couch, I'm so kicking his ass.

"It's a lie, you know. There's no switch you can turn off. Sure when you're a newbie but after a couple of hundred year…you just have to pretend." Rose said

I hear a phone ring, I take that as my que to "wake up".

"Hello?" Rose asked

"Rose?" I heard Slater say

"Slater? Are you okay?" Rose asked

"Yes, I took off, I'm sorry, I was frigging freaked." Slater said

"Okay, what did you find?" Rose asked

"You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone." Slater said

"How? What do you mean? I don't follow." Rose said

"Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it." Slater said

Rose looks at us.

"We have it." I said

"Yes, they can get it. What next?" Rose asked

"Your witch can do it. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose." Slater said

The line goes dead.

"What did you two do?" I asked

They looked at each other.

"You guys didn't. I was asleep on the couch. You guys are so disgusting." I said

I turned and left the boarding house. I headed home, and to bed.


	33. The Sacrifice

Damon, Stefan and I were down by the entrance to the tomb.

"Let's do it." Damon said

They grab the stone door; Damon takes the right, and Stefan takes the left.

"On the count of three. 1…2…3…go." I said

They pulled the stone door off the entrance of the tomb. They are successful. They place it to the side. We stand at the entrance. Stefan on the left, Damon on the right, and me in the middle. We wait for Katherine, who comes around the corner, looking grey and hungry.

"Please…come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us, even her." Katherine said

"I'd rather poke my eye out." Damon said

"Mmm, they're such pretty eyes." Katherine said

"We're not here to talk about how pretty Damon's eyes are." I said

"We're here for the moonstone." Stefan said

"Feel like tossing it over?" Damon asked

"Tell you what, you get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here, you can have whatever you want." Katherine said

"I would think you would want to stay in there seeing as if Klaus does come to Mystic Falls you will be safe." I said

I could tell that Katherine was thinking about that.

"Yeah, remember nice and safe." Stefan said

"I've had time to reconsider." Katherine said

"Meaning you're hungry." Damon said

"I'm starving, Damon. And dirty. But above all, I'm bored. (Katherine has progressively gotten closer to the entrance, stumbling and grasping at the wall as she does so.) At least running from Klaus wasn't boring - so here's the deal: you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever." Katherine said

The three of us look at each other, Katherine starts to walk away.

"Let me know what you decide." Katherine said

As she says this, she holds up the moonstone and stumbles back into the cave. We turn and leave. We head to Elena's once we get there we tell her about our chat with Katherine.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked

"Kind of." I said

"We just want the moonstone." Damon said

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan said

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice. Ergo, you live." Damon said

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asked

"You can undo the enchantment. But Bonnie's going to have to do it." I said

"Why?" Damon asked

"Because, I'm not allowed to." I said

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" Elena asked

"Cause we have two crafty witches on our side. Even thought one of them can't do anything." Damon said

"You discussed it with Bonnie." Elena said

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us. Nevaeh is even letting us look at some of the old spell books she has." Stefan said

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you." Elena said

"We're gonna get it from her." Stefan said

"Well, what he means to say is, we will pry it from her cold, bead hand if we have to." Damon said

"I have a spell that can open a new door, that only works once." I said

"Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out." Elena said

"Yep. We're awesome." Damon said

"Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it." Elena said

Damon and Stefan exchange looks. I knew this was going to happen so I wasn't all that shocked.

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice." Stefan said

"What about Klaus?" Elena asked

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Stefan said

"Why would you want to find?" I asked

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the three of you." Elena said

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life." Stefan said

"I know. Everybody keeps saying that." Elena said

Elena gets up and leaves the room. The three if us exchange looks. I leave the house and follow after Elena. She drives to the boarding house.

"Elena what are you doing?" I asked

"I want to talk to Rose." Elena said

Elena opens the front door, and walks in. I walk in behind her, and shut the door. Rose comes down the stairs, tying a silk robe around her.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." Rose said

"Sorry not Damon." I said

Roes looks up to see Elena and I.

"I, uh, sorry, I…" Elena said

"There's no one else here." Rose said

"Actually, I came to talk to you." Elena said

"Then I should probably get dressed." Rose said

Rose smiles broadly and walks back up the stairs. After Rose has exchanged her robe for real clothing. We talk in the parlor.

"It's a bad idea." Rose said

"That's what I said." I said

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Salter obviously has more information about Klaus. You, Damon, and Nevaeh just gave up before you got it." Elena said

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it." I said

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it." Elena said

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose asked

"Because you owe me. One word from me, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you fro kidnapping Nevaeh and I." Elena said

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want yo doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away." Rose said

"we're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not." Elena said

"They're just trying to protect you." Rose said

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not. So, we're back to you taking us to Slater." Elena said

Rose sits down on the couch. Elena succeeded in talking Rose into taking us to Slater's. I kind of just went along for the ride. We arrive at Slater's. Rose knocks on the door.

"Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" Rose said

After a moment Rose looks over at us.

"He' not home. Sorry," Rose said

"Mm-mm. No. We didn't come all this way out here for nothing." Elena said

Rose sighs and pushes the door open using her vampire strength. Elena looks inside the apartment, Rose and I walk in behind her.

"Slater?" Rose asked

As Rose moves towards the back of the apartment, she looks through a doorway and her face falls in shock.

"I don't think he's gonna be much help." Rose said

Elena and I walk towards her. When we reach her and see Slater dead on the floor. I flick my wrist and Slater's body goes up in flames. Rose walks over tot eh curtains and pulls them back, startling Elena.

"What are you…?" Elena asked

"Tempered glass. U.V. rays can't penetrate." Rose said

Rose looks out the window.

"I used to just come here and watch the day." Rose said

Elena looks down at the framed photo which contains a picture of Slater and a girl.

"I'm sorry about Slater." I said

"Any luck?" Rose asked

Elena places the photo back on the desk and attempts to log into one of the computers.

"Um…It's password protected. I can't get in." Elena said

"No, this is fine. Let's just go." Rose said

We hear a doorknob rattling from inside the apartment.

"Stay here." Rose

Rose walks past Elena and opens a set off doors. She peers into the small hallway and see a girl hiding behind a corner.

"Alice?" Rose asked

"Rose!" Alice yelled

Alice, is crying heavily, rushes towards Rose and hugs her.

"He' dead." Alice said

Rose rubs Alice's hand comfortingly as Alice regains her composure. Roes gets up and walks into the kitchen where. Elena and I are. Elena is pouring hot water into a teacup. Rose stands next to use.

"She found him a few minutes before we did." Rose said

"How is she?" Elena asked

"Overreacting. Big time." Rose said

"Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting." Elena said

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." Rose said

Elena turns and looks at Alice. Grabbing the cup of tea, Elena walks over to her, and hands her the tea.

"Thank you." Alice said

Alice takes the cup and Elena sits down next to her. Alice looks at Elena.

"You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?" Alice asked

"Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus." Elena said

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at." Alice said

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" Elena asked

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart." Alice said

"I understand that. Do you know him password?" Elena asked

"Who do you think you are?" Alice asked

Alice looks away from Elena and takes a sip of her tea. Elena looks over to Rose and I, and I can see her eyes light up.

"Oh no." I said

"What?" Rose asked

"Listen." I said

So we do.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" Elena asked

Alice looks back up. Rose looks at them disdainfully.

"Will you show us his files then?" Elena asked

Alice moves over to the computer. She manages to log on, I walk over I see that all of the files have been delete.

"Someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out." Alice said

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him." I said

Elena runs a hand over her face and turns away.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server." Alice said

Rose and Elena walk away. I listen to them.

"(Speaks softly) You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?" Rose asked

"I know. She doesn't." Elena said

Elena walks pat Rose, who smiles at Elena's deception. They walk back over to Alice and I.

"Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious." Alice said

"Coming from a girl named Alice." I said

I saw Alice smirk.

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked

Alice continues scrolling through the files.

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me." Alice said

"What about the one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah." Rose said

"I could call him." Alice said

Elena hands the phone over to Alice.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelganger I alive and she's ready to surrender." Elena said

"E what are you doing?" I asked

"Oh, my god, I knew I recognized you." Alice said

"Get him the message, please." Elena said

Elena walks out of the room. Rose and I follow behind her.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I asked

"I'm getting Klaus' attention." Elena said

"If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you." Rose said

Elena looks back at us, but doesn't respond.

"Which is exactly what you wanted all along." Rose said

"It's either me or my family." Elena said

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Rose asked

Alice walks in.

"Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." Alice said

Rose shuts her eyes and sighs. I walk out of the room in search of something stronger than tea. I find a bottle of vodka under the sink. I was sitting on the window sill. I saw someone walking up behind me. The man had blonde hair, and blue eyes. I turned around but there was no one thing. I take another drink. I stand up and see Elena walk into the main room. I see Damon behind her. Elena turns around and sees him.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked

Rose enters the room. Elena turns around and looks at us angrily.

"It was Rose." I said

"You called him." Elena said

"I'm sorry, Elena." Rose said

"You said that you understood." Elena said

"She lied." Damon said

Elena turns around and looks at Damon. Alice walks up to us. She is starstruck at seeing Damon.

"Damon Salvatore." Alice said

"(to Rose) Get rid of her." Damon said

"No…way." Alice said

Rose grabs Alice's arm and leads her out of the room. Damon walks over to me and take s the bottle from me.

"Hey, give that back." I said

"Nope, not happening. I need you on top of your game not tippsy." Damon said

"Whatever." I said

"Come on. We're leaving." Damon said

"No." Elena said

"I said we're leaving." Damon said

"I'm not going with you." Elena said

"You don't get to make decisions anymore." Damon said

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision." Elena said

"Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?" Damon asked

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love." Elena said

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon said

Damon grasps her arm tightly. Elena struggles and releases herself from his grip.

"No." Elena yelled

Elena throws a punch at Damon. Damon clutches her fist in his hand and moves in towards her. Elena gasps in shock.

"Don't ever do that again." Damon said

Damon releases her fist from his grasp and walks away. Elena stands there, horrified. I kind of just stand off to the side. Damon opens a set of double doors and exits the bedroom. Elena and Rose look at him from their seats in the living area.

"Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day." Damon said

I fell someone coming. So I used glamouring again. To make them confused. The doors burst open and three men walk into the apartment. Damon turns his head to look at them as Rose and Elena stand up.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger." Cody said

"Thank you for coming." Elena and I said

Elena attempts to walk towards them, but Damon pushes us behind him.

"I will break your arm." Damon said

Damon looks at Cody.

"There's nothing here for you." Damon said

"Really looks like there is two things." Cody said

The man in the back suddenly drops to the floor, dead. Elijah stands behind him. The other two vampires look back at Elijah. Elijah vamp-speeds towards them, looking from one to the other. Rose gasps and vamp-speeds out of the apartment. Elijah looks over at us.

"I killed you, You were dead." Damon said

"For centuries now." Elijah said

Elijah looks back at Cody.

"Who are you?" Elijah asked

"Who are you?" Cody asked

"I'm Elijah." Elijah said

"We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's…Their the doppelganer. I don't know how they exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see them." Cody said

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked

"No." Cody said

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah said

Elijah plunges his arm's into the two vampires' chests. They grunt as Elijah rips their hearts out. The two vampires fall to the floor, dead, and Elijah lets their hearts drop from his hands. Damon prepares to fight with Elijah, but Elijah shocks them, by turning around and vamp-speeding out of the apartment. Damon looks back at Elena, and I, both Elena and Damon have shocked expressions on their faces. I knew it was coming. I undo the glamour on me. We leave the Slater's and head back to Mystic Falls. We stop at Elena's first.

Damon and Elena walk up the front steps.

"Thank you for bringing me home." Elena said

"Well, your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded." Damon said

Damon and Elena stop at the front door and turn to face each other.

"She was just scared. She didn't mean to run." Elena said

"Yes, she did. She's been running for 500 years." Damon said

"I can't believe Elijah's alive. Why do you think he killed those vampires and just let us go?" Elena asked

"if I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me." Damon said

Elena walks towards the door, but Damon catches her arm before she opens it and turns her around so she faces him.

"What you did today was incredibly stupid." Damon said

"Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught. I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else tries so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you." Elena said

Jeremy opens the door.

"Damon, good night, okay?" Elena asked

Elena is about to enter the house but stops when she sees Jeremy. Damon looks at him.

"What?" Damon asked

"It's Stefan." Jeremy said

Elena runs back to the car as does Elena. We drive to the tomb. Elena bolts out of the car and down thr stairs.

"Stefan. Stefan." Elena yells

Damon and I make our way down the stairs. Elena is about to enter the tomb, but Damon stops her.

"Don't you dare." Damon said

"Stefan's in there, Damon! How could you let this happen?" Elena asked

"What are you talking about?! I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission." Damon said

"You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place. Nevaeh has one." Elena said

Damon is shocked I think he forgot that little matter.

"Damon, let go of me! Damon, let go of me. Let go of me." Elena yelled

Elena repeatedly beats her fist into Damon's chest, who keeps a calm face and restrains her. Elena becomes tired and desperately looks up at Damon.

"Please." Elena said

"Are you done?" Damon asked

Elena breathes heavily. Damon releases her from his grip and backs up. Elena looks into the cave and starts to move towards it. Damon holds his hand up to block her way.

"Don't." Damon said

Elena stomps out of the tomb in a rage. Damon watches her go then looks back into the cave. Stefan walks over to the entrance.

"Of all the idiot plans, Stefan." Damon said

"Yeah." Stefan said

"I'll find a way to get you out." Damon said

"I could get him out." I said

"No, it's all right, I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to de-spell it." Stefan said

"You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch. Wonderful." Damon said

"Keep Elena away from here." Stefan said

"Easier said then done." I said

"'Cause that'll be easy." Damon said

"Promise me. No matter what happens. You'll protect her." Stefan said

Damon and I look at each other.

"Promise." Damon and I said

Damon and I turn and leave.


	34. By the Light of the Moon

Bonnie and I were at Elena's house. Elena was looking at the moonstone.

"Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asked

"Right now, it's what is binding the Curse. If Nevaeh and I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless." Bonnie said

"Well the only thing I can do is let Bonnie look through the spells books I have." I said

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful." Elena said

"Most likely." I said

"Maybe. If he finds out." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out." Elena said

"Stefan wants us to focus on this." I said

"Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong." Elena said

"How about this, since I can't help Bonnie with the moonstone I'll look into getting Stefan out of the tomb." I said

Elena nodded. Jeremy comes to the door.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jeremy asked

"We're not arguing about anything." Bonnie said

Bonnie puts the stone in her bag, Bonnie and Jeremy exchange a look.

"I need a coffee." Bonnie said

Bonnie gets up and leaves.

"What?" Elena asked

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" Jeremy asked

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt." Elena said

"Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay?" Jeremy asked

He shakes his head, I get up and head into the bathroom. I wait and I see Elena leave the room, I walk out of the bathroom and follow behind her. She goes down the stairs. She has her keys. Bonnie stops her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked

"Um, to see Stefan." Elena said

"You're lying." I said

"No, I'm not." Elena said

"Really?" I asked

"Tell your face." Bonnie said

"Are you serious?" Elena asked

Jeremy walks down the stairs.

"She took the moonstone." Jeremy said

"How did you…?" Elena asked

"We tested you, and you failed" Bonnie said

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen." Elena said

I snapped my fingers. Bonnie steps aside to let her leave. Elena looks at us, confused. She opens the front door to leave, but an invisible barrier prevents her. She turns and looks at us.

"What did you do?" Elena asked

"It's for the best, Elena." Bonnie said

I leave the house, I flame to the tomb. I see Damon talking to Stefan.

"You trapped her in the house?" Stefan asked

"It's for the best. Trust me." Damon said

"(as I walked down the stairs) Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals you." I said

"You should be glad that Bonnie and I are getting along. I brought you this." Damon said

Damon gives Stefan a bag.

"Care package: candles, lanterns and…lunch." Damon said

Damon shows Stefan the bottle of blood.

"Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with her." Stefan said

Damon and I look at Katherine who is standing not too far away.

"Yeah…" Damon said

"You two are surprisingly calm, considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan." Katherine said

"I've been dead before. I got over it." Damon said

Stefan looks at Damon and I.

"Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out." Damon said

"I could get you out right now." I said

"No, don't worry about me. Just make sure Elena's safe." Stefan said

Damon and I turn and leave. Once we were out of the tomb, we started to talk.

"Why won't he just let me let him out. Katherine would stay in." I said

"Because he wants to be difficult." Damon said

"Coming from you." I said

Damon and I head back to Elena's house. We arrive at Elena's house and head inside. We sit in the living room with Elena.

"You should really lock your door. Oh, come one, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity." Damon said

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena asked

"Yes Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life." Damon said

"What does Stefan say about this?" Elena asked

"We had a good laugh." Damon said

"He wasn't too happy about it." I said

"And what did he stay about Elijah still being alive?" Elena asked

"Yeah, that…I didn't tell him." Damon said

"Why not?" Elena asked

"Well A: he can't do anything about it; and B…what I just said." Damon said

Jeremy enters the room and sits down with us.

"Where is Bonnie?" Damon asked

"I though she was meeting you." Jeremy said

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena patrol." Damon said

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and full moon?" Jeremy asked

"Vampire Barbie asked me is she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured is she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems." Damon said

"Wait, wait, wait. When Tyler trigger his curse, and why did no one tell me?" I yelled

"He triggered it at he Masquerade dance. We have been so busy that I forgot to tell you." Damon said

I got up and left Elena's house. I flammed to Tyler's house. I knocked on the door. Carol opens it.

"Is Tyler here?" I asked

"Yeah, he's in his room." Carol said

I nodded and headed up to his room. I didn't even bother knocking I just walked in.

"Is it true?" I asked

"Is what true?" Tyler asked

"Did you trigger your curse?" I asked

Tyler looked down. I walked up to him, and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been there for you." I said

"Caroline been there. I'm a little worried about the full moon." Tyler said

"Well I got place you change in, I got some wolfsbane if you want it." I said

"Thank you Nevaeh." Tyler said

I nodded and left his house, and headed to the Grill. I walk in to see Damon and Alaric, I make my way over to them. I see girl at the Bar talking to Matt.

"Hey, excuse me. Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood?" Jules asked

Alaric, Damon and I are looking at her.

"Mmm, Mason's mystery woman." Damon said

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asked

"Decomposing in his truck." I said

"So you think she is a werewolf?" Alaric asked

"Totally." I said

"Well I hope you are wrong, being that it's a full moon, but we should definitely find out." Damon said

Damon takes wolfsbane out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Alaric asked

"Wolfsbane." Damon and I said

Alaric and I walk towards the bar. Alaric is pretending to be drunk. I just walk up and sit down.

"Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking." Alaric said

"(Laughs lightly) No, one is my limit." Jules said

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to ton." Alaric said

"Okay, if you insist. How do you know I'm new?" Jules asked

"Because he's never seen you here before and he's here every night." I said

Damon walks up.

"excuse me, is this guy bothering you?" Damon asked

"I'm not bothering anybody." Alaric said

"Perfect. Well…Do it elsewhere." Damon said

Alaric looks at them.

"Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know, when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from." Damon said

"To bad we can't do that to you." I said

"Very funny Nevaeh." Damon said

While Damon and I are talking, Alaric put the wolfsbane in Jules drink. Once he's done he looks back at us.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." Alaric said

Alaric gives the glass to Jules.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked

"Thank you for the drink." Jules said

Alaric raises his glass and leaves. Jules puts her drink on the counter without drinking it. Damon ad I are still at the bar with Jules. Jules is stirring her drink with a stirrer.

"There's a B&B down the road and there's a motel on I-90 but you know, if you ask me, it's kind of a mistake." Damon said

"No, it's fine. I'm just here for the night. It's a long story, I'm looking for my friend." Jules said

"Who?" I asked

"Mason Lockwood." Jules said

"I know Mason." Damon said

"You do?" Jules asked

"Yeah. He's a great guy." Damon said

"He's missing." Jules said

"What do you mean? Like…I mean, missing missing?" Damon asked

"How do you know Mason?" Jules asked

"I dated Tyler, and I've known the Lockwood's my entire life. Damon right there is friend." I said

"Thus friend of a friends." Damon said

She still doesn't touch her drink. Damon looks at Alaric I just smile.

"You know, listen. I'm really tight with the sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy, and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew and…" Damon said

"Tyler?" Jules asked

"Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him through all the grief. You haven't touched your drink." Damon said

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker. I should get going." Jules said

"Oh, come on. Look, one drink." Damon said

"It'll help me sleep." Jules said

"To sleep." Damon said

Jules sniffs the glass and set it back on the bar.

"You fool. You think you're clever, don't you?" Jules asked

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked

"He's my friend." Jules said

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him." Damon said

"And why not?" Jules asked

"You should leave town." Damon said

"You're threating me? ON a full moon? How stupid are you?" Jules asked

Alaric walks up.

"Damon, how about that second round?" Alaric asked

"I think we're done, Rick." Damon said

We all look at Jules.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Damon asked

"No, I don't. that's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane. (At me) you spell different but I can't tell what you are. I've been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked." Jules said

She leaves the bar.

"What have you done? Oh wait I know, you pissed off a werewolf way to go." I said

We leave the bar.

"Where is she?" Damon asked

"Just let it go, Damon. Don't be stupid." Alaric said

"So what? Just let her get away? "You've been marked". What the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that anyway?" Damon asked

"Damon, look up. Just look up." I said

He looks up, to see a full moon.

"If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning." Alaric said

"Yeah." Damon said

I grab Damon's hand and flame to the boarding house. He locks the front door. We walk into the living room to see Rose.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" Damon asked

"You don't answer your phone." Rose said

"Yeah probably because he was pissing off a werewolf." I said

"What do you want?" Damon asked

"I wanted to apologize." Rose said

"Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go." Damon said

"I'm sorry about Elena. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know that she had a death which but I called you. I tried to make it right, okay? I'm sorry, Damon. And I have nowhere else to go." Rose said

"There's nothing here for you, Rose." Damon said

"Well, then…" Rose started

We hear something like breaking glass from another part of the house. We all go in the living room to investigate. The window shatters as a wolf lunges into the living room. Damon grabs a sword hanging on the wall and swings it out. Rose pushes Damon out of the way; the wolf jumps on her, pushing her on her back on the floor, and chomps on her shoulder. Damon stabs the wolf with the sword, and the wolf flees the way it came. I run over kneel down next to Rose.

"How bad is it?" Damon asked

"It hurts." Rose said

We watch the bite heal.

"It's healing." Damon said

"Oh my god, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal!" Rose said

"It is." I said

I leave to boarding house and head to the tomb. I could heat talking and I sensed a third vampire.

"Are we seriously not going to talk at all?" Katherine asked

"We could talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable." Stefan said

"What do you want me to say, Stefan? That I'm sorry for everything that I've done? Well I'm not, okay? It's called self-preservation. I've been looking out for myself for 500 years." Katherine said

"Look where it has gotten you." Stefan said

"Yes, I've done terrible things. I know that, but I do love you, Stefan. Even if you don't believe it." Katherine said

"You want me to believe you? Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worth trusting." Stefan said

"And then what? You're still gonna hate me." Katherine said

"Maybe and maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you after all." Stefan said

"You're playing me." Katherine said

"Am I?" Stefan asked

"You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious Elena?" Katherine asked

"Let me guess: you know where he is." Stefan said

"No, I don't, but I could help you find him." Katherine said

"For a price I'm sure." Stefan said

"Start with Isobel, Elena's mother. She was a research expert. She found me." Katherine said

I start to head down into the tomb. I Stand on the top step I see Elijah opening the entrance to the tomb. I can see Katherine's frightened.

"Elijah." Katherine said

"Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." Elijah said

He looks at Stefan.

"Your release has been requested.

"What? By who?" Stefan asked

I finished walking down the steps.

"Who do you think, would so stupid as to make a deal with an original?" I asked

"Elena." Stefan said

Stefan walks out of the tomb. Katherine goes to run out but Elijah stops her.

"As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are." Elijah said

Elijah looks at Stefan.

"You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine." Elijah said

Stefan leaves. I flick my wrist and Katherine falls to floor with a broken next.

"I've wanted to do that since she came back." I said

"What are you?" Elijah asked

"Many things. None of which I will ever tell you. And way to go you got the moonstone…for now." I said

I turn and head up the steps.

"Oh and don't even think about asking the Martin's about me." I said

I head back to the boarding house. I see Rose walk into the living room, wearing a bathrobe.

"I talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up." Damon said

"So it was Jules. The other werewolf, the one who attacked you." Rose said

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me." Damon said

"All's well that ends well." Rose said

"You're all healed?" Damon asked

"Yeah. Seems that way." Rose said

"Rose…uh…I'm happy that the legend was fake. Maybe the werewolves made it up to keep vampires away." Damon said

"Lucky me. I'm gonna stay and help you." Rose said

"Help me do what?" Damon asked

"Save Elena, protect Elena, all things Elena." Rose said

"Really? Why?" Damon asked

"Because I like you. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department, and you can use all the friends you can get." Rose said

"Just friends?" Damon asked

"Just friends." Rose said

I hear Damon kiss her.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Damon asked

"I don't love men who love other women. I think more of myself that that, but that doesn't mean I can't be your special friend." Rose said

I hear them laugh.

"I think I like you." Damon said

They kiss again.

"Ow." Rose said

Damon moves the robe.

"Nevaeh." Damon yells

I orb in there. Which was odd. I see the area where Jules bite her. It had open sores and blisters, the veins and arteries are blackened and diseased. I walk over and try to heal it, it heals a little bit, but then I'm thrown across the room.

"What the fuck?" Damon asked

"I can't heal this way, I'll have to find a different way." I said

They nodded.


	35. The Descent

I was sitting on the couch in the boarding house. I was listening in on Stefan and Elena.

"Stefan? Stefan? You're standing right behind me aren't you?" Elena asked

"Yep." Stefan said

I heard them kiss.

"Good morning." Stefan said

"I don't want us to be apart anymore. Ever." Elena said

"Me neither, but…" Stefan said

"Don't ruin the moment." Elena said

They kiss again.

"You're about to ruin the moment, aren't you?" Elena asked

"I'm totally ruining the moment. Look, I can't just pretend like everything is okay." Stefan said

"Look Katherine is locked away in the tomb." Elena said

"I know but we still have this pressing little issue of you being Klaus' human sacrifice." Stefan said

I hear a drawer open then close.

"Yes but Elijah promised to keep me and everyone else safe as long as we play by his rules." Elena said

"Right. As long as you play by his rules." Stefan said

"Stefan, I made a deal with Elijah." Elena said

"Right, you made a deal with him. Damon, Nevaeh and I didn't make one. You should keep your deal." Stefan said

"Stefan, I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Elena said

"When have I ever wanted somebody to get hurt?" Stefan asked

"Vervain, I made it light but are you sure? Just because Katherine built up a tolerance…" Elena said

"Yes, bottoms up." Stefan said

I hear Stefan start coughing.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked

"Yeah." Stefan said

"How can Elijah compel another vampire?" Elena asked

"He's an original. I don't really know what that means. I don't think anybody other than Nevaeh really knows what that means, or Isobel. Maybe we should ask her." Stefan said

"Isobel or Nevaeh?" Elena asked

"Isobel." Stefan said

Rose and Damon walk into the library. Damon has a blood bag.

"I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old." Rose said

"Well, if you were a bottle of wine…" Damon said

"So I can die. I've lived long enough." Rose said

"No, you haven't you've been running for almost all of it." I said

"You know, if you're gonna be morn, I'm just gonna kill you myself just to put me out of your misery." Damon said

Damon pours the blood into a glass.

"Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite, and Nevaeh is going to find a way to save you." Damon said

"Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite. There is no cure for a bite." Rose said

"There is, but it doesn't exist yet." I said

"According to legend which is notoriously unreliable source. Drink up." Damon said

Damon hands the glass to Rose.

"Blood heals." Damon said

Rose drinks it.

Yeah, it does feel like it's working." Rose said

"Let's have a look, come on. Let us see." Damon said

I walk over to them. The bite has gotten bigger and much worse, and has spread further down her back.

"How is it?" Rose asked

"Definitely…better. Right, Nevaeh, Elena?" Damon asked

Elena had walked in, she has a look of shock on her face.

"Um, it's not bad." Elena said

"Where's Stefan?" I asked

"He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel bit I thinks that's gonna upset Elijah." Elena said

"No, an do. I'm with Stefan on this one but if you and Nevaeh could play nurse for a little while…" Damon said

"It's not necessary." Rose said

"It is necessary." I said

"Elena is a do-gooder. It's her nature, she just can't resist." Damon said

Damon leaves the room. Elena looks at Rose then me, then leaves to talk to Damon.

"Damon. Is she gonna die?" Elena asked

"Probably. The wolf caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse. Nevaeh is looking for anything to help but I don't think she will find it in time." Damon said

"Like poison?" Elena asked

"I don't know, Elena. I'm not and expert in the field." Damon said

"I'm sorry." Elena said

"Death happens. We come, we go. Sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here." Damon said

I stopped listening to them when I heard Rose start coughing. I hugged her and patted her back.

"It's going to be okay, I'll find a way to save you, Rose." I said

Elena walked back into the room, Elena and I helped Rose upstairs and into bed.

"I hate this. I'm a vampire. i haven't had a cold in five centuries." Rose said

"Just get in bed." I said

"We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in Illness." Rose said

"Your not going to die today." I said

"Such a human thing to say." Rose said

"Good thing I'm not human in least." I said

I see Elena looking around, we are in Damon's room. I have been in here before, Elena on the other hand has not.

"You're never been in Damon's room before, have you?" Rose said

"I have, Elena not so much." I said

Elena picks up the book on his night stand to see it's Gone with the Wind.

"Not what you expected?" Rose asked

"It's just a room with a bed. Maybe I expected there to be silk sheets." Elena said

We smile.

"You're lucky, you know. No one's ever loved me the way you're loved." Rose said

"I doubt that." Elena said

"Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is exactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you so eager to give up?" Rose asked

"I'm not giving up on anything. Here." Elena said

I hand Rose a glass of blood.

"What do you call this whole Elijah deal?" Rose asked

"I call it my best option." Elena said

"It's your easiest option." Rose said

"That's not fair." Elena said

"Life's not fair." I said

"Do you really think that your witch friend that's not Nevaeh, destroyed the moonstone?" Rose asked

"No I don't." I said

Elena glared, but Rose smiled.

"I spoke with Bonnie. I know that she had the help of another itch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch, so no, I don't." Elena said

"You really are determined to die, aren't you? At least I ran, you're not even trying." Rose said

Rose closes her eyes.

"I'm so tried." Rose said

Elena and I get up to leave the room, but stop when we hear Rose start talking.

"No, stop, wait. Tell them to prepare the horse." Rose said

"It's okay Rose. Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up." Elena said

"Trevor, don't be stupid. You're never going to make it there before the sun." Rose said

Rose bolts up, clearly in pain. I run over to her, as does Elena.

"I need more blood." Rose said

"Yeah, of course, here." Elena said

Rose takes the blood and drinks it then not even a second later throws it all back up.

"It's okay, everything's gonna be alright." Elena said

Elena and I both run into the bathroom, when we come back Rose is not where we left her. We turn around and there stands Rose. Rose throws me across the room, and attacks Elena.

"It's all your fault, Katerina. You Katerina, you did this." Rose said

"Rose that's not Katerina." I said

"It's Elena. Rose, Rose! I'm Elena." Elena said

"You betrayed us." Rose yells

I get up to get Rose off Elena but she gives me a look.

"I'm not Katherine." Elena said

Rose lets go, I run over to Elena.

"Elena? Nevaeh?" Rose asked

"It's me. It's Elena." Elena said

Rose comes to her sense. Her vampire face disappears.

"Oh my god Elena, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry." Rose said

"You're gonna be alright." Elena said

"My mind, I'm…" Rose said

"It was just a second." I said

"I'm so sorry, don't be scared of me." Rose said

"I'm not. I'm not, but you need to rest." Elena said

We get rid of all the blood.

"I'm scared." Rose said

"You're not alone. Nevaeh and I are here." Elena said

"Here, where's here?" Rose asked

"Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom." Elena said

"I want to go home." Rose said

"Tell us about it." I said

"St. Austell, thirty kilometers south of London. With fields and trees and horses." Rose said

"Sounds beautiful." Elena said

"When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid." Rose said

Elena and I leave the room to get a blanket, when we come back Rose is gone. We leave the room. Elena calls Damon.

"It's Elena, Nevaeh and I are worried about Rose. I think you should come home." Elena said

We hear a noise. We go towards it, we end up in the basement. I find a blood bag. I push Elena behind me. We find Rose in a corner drinking from blood bags.

"Oh my god." Elena said

Rose sees Elena.

"Katerina." Rose said

"No." Elena and I said

Rose runs at us.

"Run." I said

Elena runs, I fling Rose back, she comes at me again faster this time, she push's me and I go flying. Rose runs past me and up stairs. I run after them. I hear Elena.

"Rose, stop, stop, it's Elena. I'm not Katherine." Elena said

I see them Rose stops.

"You're hallucinating. I'm not Katherine. I'm not Katherine." Elena said

Rose grabs her and pushes her to the ground, Elena opens the curtain which at one point would have worked but she now has a daylight ring, I fling Rose off Elena. Elena runs for the door but Rose stops her. She tries to bite her. I grab a letter open and cut my hand. Rose stops and looks at me, Elena runs up to Stefan's room. Rose stops hallucinating. We both walk upstairs.

"Elena? I know that's you and not Katherine. Elena? Please, I need your help." Rose said

Something happens. Because everything goes black. When I come to Damon's shaking me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Damon asked

"Yes, where is Rose?" I asked

"Good question?" Damon said

He turns and we see Elena.

"Are you okay and where is Rose?" Damon asked

"I don't know." Elena said

A few minutes pass and I receive a call from Liz. Damon and I leave we arrive at the High School.

"Hey." I said

"Thanks for coming so quickly." Liz said

"No, we were close by, what happed?" Damon asked

"A vampire. Luckily one of my deputies discovered the body before anyone else saw him." Liz said

"We have to secure the area then." Damon said

"(to her deputies) Don't cause panic, but let's take this into the cafeteria. (to Damon and I) I take the east side of the school, you two got west?" Liz asked

"Sure." Damon and I said

We leave the sheriff. A few minutes pass and we see Elena. She is on the phone.

"Hey, Stefan, it's me. I don't know where you are but please call me. It's important." Elena said

Damon and I walk up to her.

"Hey. Have you heard from him? Do you know what he's up to?" Elena asked

"My baby brother is not exactly my priority right now. Take this." Damon said

Damon hands Elena a stake.

"Come on, let's go." Damon said

We leave and keep looking. We hear screaming and head towards it. We see Rose.

"Rose, stop." Damon yells

She runs at us, but Damon runs at her and pins her to the ground.

"Rose, Rose. It's me, it's Damon. It's Damon." Damon said

Her face goes back to normal. She starts crying.

"Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone." Rose said

"We know." I said

Elena walks up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Rose said

"Come on, let's get you home." Damon said

"No, I don't have a home, I haven't had a home is so long." Rose said

Rose starts to cry.

"Oh make it stop, please make it stop. I hate it, make it stop." Rose said

Damon carries her in his arms, Elena and I follow behind him. We arrive back at the boarding house. Damon and I head up stairs. Damon lays her down on the bed. Rose is covered in sweat.

"Hi there." Damon said

"I'm sorry." Rose said

"You went on a murderous rampage. It happens." Damon said

Elena walks in.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I don't like taking human life, I never have." Rose said

"(Looking at Elena, annoyed.) You shouldn't be here." Damon said

"It's the worst part about: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts." Rose said

"Stop talking about it." Damon said

"Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it. I'm sorry for what I've done today." Rose said

"I know." Elena said

"And you need to fight. I know that you're scared but you have to do it anyway." Rose said

Rose coughs, Elena and I go over to her. Elena puts her arm around Rose.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Rose asked

"Us humans." Elena said

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Rose said

I leave the room and head downs stairs to the living room. I conger candles and light them.

"Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." I said

The white lights turned into a person.

"You called." gran said

"How do you cure a vampire from a werewolf bite?" I asked

"Right to the point aren't we." gran said

"Look I don't have time for games, she is dying." I said

"You have rip her heart out and then give her some of your blood." gran said

"What's the blood going to do?" I asked

"Just do it." Gran said

"Thank you." I said

I run up stairs, I see Damon about the drive a stake into Rose's heart.

"Stop." I yell

Damon looks at me. 12-6

"I know how to save her." I said

"Are you sure?" Damon asked

"Yes." I said

I walked over and ripped Rose's heart out, she opened her eyes.

"Rose I need to drink from my wrist." I said

She nodded. She bite down and started drinking from it. I pulled her shirt over to see the bite healing. Once it was completely gone, Rose let go. I handed her a blood bag.

"You need some sleep." I said

I grabbed Damon's hand, and pulled him out of the room.

"Come on we have to find a vampire for Liz." I said

We left the house, we drove outside of Mystic Falls and quickly found someone. Damon staked them and we drove back to town. We called Liz and told her to meet us in the woods. We wait a little while and see Liz pull up and get out of the car. We get out and open the trunk.

"Here's your vampire." Damon said

The vampire we found is in the trunk. The sheriff is more than surprised.

"How did you find him?" Liz asked

"It doesn't matter. What matter is that it's over." Damon said

"Thank you Damon, Nevaeh. Once again, you've helped keep this town safe." Liz said

"We'll take care of burying the body." I said

I close the trunk. I quickly set the body on fire. We drove back to the boarding house. Elena was there with Rose.

"You were supposed to leave." Damon said

"I did but then I came back to make sure that you're okay." Elena said

Elena hands Damon a glass of scotch.

"I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over." Damon said

Damon drinks it, Rose and I walk out of the room.

"You know I don't believe that." Elena said

"Go home, Elena. Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow." Damon said

"Damon I'm your friend." Elena said

"I'm well aware of that." Damon said

"And a friend usually knows when their friend is hurting." Elena said

"What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not." Damon said

"There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to fell. Damon, you're so close, don't give up." Elena said

"I feel Elena, okay? And it sucks! What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me." Damon said

"You feel guilty." Elena said

"That would be human if me, wouldn't it Elena? And I'm not human. You want to talk about giving up? That's all you've done is give up. Go home, it's been enough doom, gloom and personal growth for one night." Damon said

"Okay, I will." Elena said

Elena gives him a hug.

"Goodnight Damon." Elena said

She leaves. I come out of hiding. Damon turns around a faces me.

"Where did Rose go?" Damon asked

"To live, to have fun and be reckless." I said

Damon nods then leaves the house. I don't follow because I know he needs time. I'm about to leave the boarding house, when my hand heats up. I put it out in front of me, palm up, I scoop my hand like I'm scooping something up. The mirror appears. I sit down on the couch and watch.

A girl is driving down the road, she stops when she see a man in the road. She gets out and rushes over to him. It's Damon.

"Sir, are you okay? What happened?" the girl asked

"I'm…lost." Damon said

"And you're laying in the middle of the road?" the girl asked

"Not that kind of lost." Damon said

He sits up.

"Metaphorically, existentially." Damon said

"Do you need help?" the girl asked

"Well, yes I do. Can you help me?" Damon said

Damon takes his flask from his pocket and takes a drink.

"You're drunk." the girl said

"No. Well, yes a little maybe." Damon said

The girl starts to leave.

"No please don't leave, I really do need help." Damon said

He rushes over to her and compels her.

"Don't move." Damon said

"I don't want any trouble." she said

"Neither do I but all I got is trouble." Damon said

"Why can't I move?" the girl asked

Damon takes another drink from his flask, then puts a hand on her shoulder.

"What's your name?" Damon asks

"Jessica." Jessica said

"Hi Jessica. I have a secret, I have a big one and I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna make me good, make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica." Damon said

"Are you gonna hurt me?" Jessica asks

"I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?" Damon asks

"Please don't." Jessica said

I put the mirror away, and orb to them.

"But I have to, Jessica because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world. That is my secret but there is only so much hurt a man can take." Damon said

"Pleas, don't." Jessica said

Damon cries. He looks up and sees me, I smile.

"Okay. Compels her) Forget everything I just said, your free to go." Damon said

She walks to her car, gets in and drives away. I walk up to Damon. I hug him, he cries even more.

"Come on lets get you home." I said

He nods, I orb us back the boarding house, I help him upstairs and into bed.

"Get some sleep Damon you've had a long day." I said

I go to leave the room but he is in front of me. He step towards me, I step back. We keep doing this till the back of my knees meets the bed. I look back at it then back to Damon, who is now inches from my face.

"You let Rose bite you." Damon said

"I did." I said

Damon close the space and kisses me, I fight an battle inside my head. I know this means nothing to him and nothing to me, but I feel like my cheating. In the end I kiss back. Damon pulls away and pushes me back on to the bed, and then he's kissing me again.


	36. Daddy Issues

I was in Damon's shower listening to the news, when Damon joins.

"I've missed this." Damon said

"No, you didn't. You slept with Rose while I passed out on the couch. You kissed Katherine thinking she was Elena, then you kissed Elena, then Katherine." I said

"You got a point." Damon said

"Of course I do." I said

We hear the TV.

"The authorities believe last night's assailant may also be related to the missing campers and park ranger who have yet to be found. The sheriff's department says investigations are pending and no further comment will be made. In related new Mayor Lockwood spoke earlier today…" Andie said

"Due to the recent tragedies that have plagued our town, we will be holding a memorial in Town Square today to honor all those we have lost. Join us and hope that as a community we can begin to heal." Carol said on the tv

I went to get out of the shower but Damon stopped me.

"Damon, I don't want to look like a prune let me out." I said

"No, stay." Damon said

"You are so needy." I said

Damon leaned down and kissed me, we walked backwards till I was against the wall. We finish "showering" when I got a feeling, I walked over and waved my hand in front of the mirror, John Gilbert showed up.

"Your brother is so stupid." I said

"Why?" Damon asked

"Just get dressed." I said

We get dressed and head to Stefan's room. I tell Damon what Stefan did. We walked into Stefan's room.

"You bought back John Gilbert?" I asked

"That was your bi "Save Elena" move?" Damon asked

"I went to go look for Isobel, and I got John instead. He said he can help us, and we're desperate." Stefan said

"Not that desperate." I said

"The guy tried to barbecue Nevaeh and I." Damon yelled

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working for Elijah." Stefan said

"Oh you mean the one that Bonnie gave the moonstone to." I said

"So we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an Original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him, because apparently, he can't die." Stefan said

"Well…" I said

"Is there a way?" Damon asked

"Kind of...I've read about something I'll look deeper into it." I said

"Okay. John knew about the sacrifice, Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe." Stefan said

"And how do we do that?" Damon asked

"He's not talking. At least not me anyway." Stefan said

"I can make him talk. With causing physical damage." I said

Damon just rolled his eyes.

"Great work Stefan, Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems." Damon said

"Hey, I'm sorry Rose left." Stefan said

"Whatever. I knew the woman for five minutes." Damon said

"And you cared about her after five minutes. I wonder what that means?" Stefan asked

"It means I care, Stefan. It means I'm changing, evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back, because I may just have to go get a hero-hairdo of my own, and steal your thunder." Damon said

Damon grabbed my hand and dragged me out of Stefan's room, out of the house and into his car, then drove to Elena's house. Elena opens the door and lets us in.

"Where's John?" Damon asked

"He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad, and then took off." Elena said

"That's public knowledge now?" I asked

"Apparently?" Elena said

"I'm sorry." I said

"Are you okay?" Damon asked

"Yeah. Jenna's head is spinning, but I'm okay." Elena said

"Did he say what he was doing here?" I asked

"No. you know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me." Elena said

"Do you believe him?" Damon asked

"No, I don't believe him for a second." Elena said

"Take everything John says with a grain of salt." I said

"I agree with Nevaeh." Damon said

"Okay. What are we gonna do?" Elena asked

"Kill him." Damon said

Damon turns to leave.

"Damon…" Elena said

"I'm joking. Okay, I'm a little serious." Damon said

"Damon." Elena and I yelled

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Elena. I'm the good guy now, remember?" Damon asked

"What does that mean?" Elena asked

"I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father." Damon said

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Elena said

I was going to follow them but I received a text from Stefan saying he needed my help.

"Hey, I'll cat6ch up with you guys." I said

They nodded, I flamed to the Lockwood house. I go into the Mayor's old office. Tyler is on the computer, Stefan is in the room, Tyler see Stefan and tries to leave but Stefan stops him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to talk." Stefan said

"Then why did you break in?" Tyler asked

"Would you have let me in otherwise?" Stefan asked

I heard someone walk towards the room.

"Tyler?" Carol asked

Tyler tries to run, but Stefan stops him by pushing him against a wall, his vampire face out.

"Shh. Not a word." Stefan said

"Tyler?" I'm leaving for the memorial." Carol said

Carol leaves. I walk to the boys and put my hand on Stefan's shoulder, he lets go of Tyler.

"Maybe we're getting off on the wrong foot, here." Stefan said

"What happened to Mason?" Tyler asked

"Damon killed him…" Stefan said

"But I bought him back, he is living a new life curse free. Damon doesn't know that Mason is alive, and he can't find out." I said

"Why did Damon kill Mason?" Tyler asked

"Mason was dating Stefan and Damon's psycho ex vampire girlfriend, and she had compelled him to believe everything she told him. A compulsion like that is almost impossible to break." I said

Tyler nodded he tried to leave, but Stefan stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that. Without a full moon, you're no match for me." Stefan said

We all sit down on the couch in the office.

"Look, about Caroline, no matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove, you're gonna want that girl on your side. She's your friend, stop being a dick to her." Stefan said

"I though vampire hated werewolves." Tyler said

"Actually vampire and werewolves have many thing in common but thought out the years, things become legends." I said

"So what Nevaeh is saying is that's some sort of leftover idea from another time. It doesn't have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school, we have the same friends, we keep the same secrets. This can work, Tyler. I mean, it's your home, it's my home too. I want this to work." Stefan said

Tyler's phone buzzes, We all look at each other. Tyler slips past us, and answers it.

"Help, help." Tyler said

Stefan grabs the phone and hangs up. Tyler looks at us, I have a look of hurt on my face. Tyler looks at me, then looks away.

"Who's number was that, hm?" Stefan said

Tyler doesn't say anything, Stefan tosses the phone on the desk.

"It was Jules." I said

"Damn it, Tyler I'm trying to save your life, can't you see that?" Stefan asked

"You want to be friends, great, we're friends. Will you go now?" Tyler asked

"I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life. I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that." Stefan said

My phone rings it says Caroline.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked

"That depends. How badly do you want to keep her alive?" Jules asked

"Jules what have you done to Caroline?" I asked

"You made a mistake. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it." Jules said

"I'm going to ask one more time then after that the blood is on your hands. Where is Caroline?" I asked

"Right here. Want proof." Jules said

I hear a door open, then close.

"They need proof." Jules said

I hear Caroline scream. The scream was loud enough for Stefan and Tyler to hear.

"What's happening?" Tyler asked

"Hurt her again, and I will kill each and everyone of you." I said

"I hurt her again, and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies." Jules said

The goes dead. I turn to Tyler.

"I hope your happy, Tyler. Jules has Caroline, and is hurting her. Stefan I'm going to find Caroline, you dal with Tyler." I said

I flamed out and to my house. Jake was startled.

"Nevaeh, what's wrong?" Jake asked

"A werewolf named Jules." I said

I walked into the library. I wanted to know how many werewolves we would be facing.

"Nevaeh what do you plan to do?" Jake asked

"Kill them all." I said

Jake was taken back.

"Why?" Jake asked

"Because they have Caroline." I said

Jake nodded. After I found out how many wolves, I headed into the basement the was full of wolfsbane. I grabbed the oil. I headed back upstairs. I head to my room to change. Then back down stairs.

"Can I even talk you out this?" Jake said

"I won't kill all of them just most." I said

Jake nodded.

"Be careful." Jake said

"It's in my blood Jake I'll be fine." I said

I left the house and headed to look for Damon. I found him talking to Elena. I see Elena put her hand on his rm.

"Damon please, okay? Too many people are dead." Elena said

"So I take it Stefan called you." I said

"Yes. You need to stop doing that." Damon said

"Doing what?" Elena asked

Elena removes her hand.

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking." Damon said

"Be the better man, Damon." Elena said

John walks up to us.

"Do you mind?" I asked

"What's going on?" John asked

"Nothing." Elena said

"It doesn't look like nothing." John said

"Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out." Damon said

"Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back. So Damon are you coming or not." I said

"Okay, let's go." Damon said

Damon looks at John.

"First dad duty: ground your daughter. Keep her here." Damon said

Damon and I leave. We get to the woods. I put the oil on my hands. I put the vial back in my pocket.

"Act like I'm not here." I said

Damon nodded.

"Wanted by evil dark as night. Cloak me now in witch's light. To give me time to flee or fight. I am now hidden from their." I said

I turned invisible. I walked to where I could sense Caroline. I saw a man enter an RV, I followed after him. I see Caroline crying in a cage.

"So, how many vampires are there in this town anyway?" Brady asked

Caroline doesn't answer, he squirts her with a gun filled with vervain water. Caroline screams, I grab the man's shoulder and he yells out in pain. He turns around, but sees nothing.

"Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you doing this? Why?" Caroline asked

"You're a vampire. Why not?" Brody asked

He uses a blow gun to shoot wooden darts in her neck. I grab the guy and throws to the other end of the RV.

"What the hell was that?" Brody yelled.

I bring the cloak down.

"Hell it's self." I said

He ran at me and I quickly killed him.

"Brody." I heard Jules yell

I glamured myself so that I looked like Brody. I walked outside.

"Get it out of your system?" Jules asked

"No, I'm just getting started." I said

"Brody, let's be smart about this. I just want the boy. It's our duty to help him, it's who we are." Jules said

I nodded. I follow Jules. We hear something.

"I know you're out there." Jules said

Stefan walks out with Tyler.

"Where's Caroline?" Stefan asked

"Locked up tight." Jules said

"Let her go, and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules." Stefan said

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?" Jules asked

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt." Stefan said

"I'm not leaving without Tyler." Jules said

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Caroline." Stefan said

I see Damon walk up.

"My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline." Damon said

"Let go of Tyler." Jules said

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight you know it. We will take you." Damon said

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." Jules said

Jules whistles, and the rest of the pack walks out of their hiding places, all holding weapons including stakes, cross -bows, and a flame-thrower.

"Let's try this again. Give us Tyler." Jules said

I walked over to one of the werewolves and ripped his heart out, he then fell to the ground dead.

"Brody what are you doing?" Jules asked

I took the glamour down. Jules looked shocked.

"Where is Brody?" Jules asked

"Dead." I said

Someone ran towards me, I turned and killed him.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" someone asked

"Uh, that'd be me." Damon said

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." the same person said

Damon looks at me, then at Stefan.

"We can take them." Damon said

"I don't know about that." Stefan said

"I do." I said

Damon ran at Jules. That is when all hell breaks lose. Some of the pack runs at I quickly take them out. I see Tyler go inside the RV. One of the guys jumps off the top of the RV, I fling him towards a tree he dies on impact. The werewolves fall to the ground holding their head. Damon and Stefan look at me. Tyler and Caroline come out of the RV.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler asked

"It's not me." I said

Jonas Martin appears. He walks out with his hands held out while casting a spell.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. No." Jonas said

"You weren't needed." I said

I turned and looked at Tyler.

"I hope you make the right choice, and just remember what I said." I said

I grabbed Caroline and helped her leave. But as we left I heard Jonas.

"When your friends awaken, give them a message: They need to get the hell out of this town." Jonas said

I take Caroline home. I open the door and help her inside.

"So is your mom home?" I asked

"No, she's at work." Caroline said

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine." Caroline said

"You don't have to pretend with me. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight." I said

"I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself." Caroline said

"Okay." I said

I leave. I texted Stefan telling him my idea. I head to the boarding house. I'm not in the house for then a few seconds before the door bell rings. Damon and I walked over, Damon opens the door.

"What do you want?" Damon asked

"We didn't finish our conversation." John said

"I'll bite." Damon said

Damon lets John into the house.

"I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Damon, I think you, Nevaeh, and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena." John said

"I agree with that statement." I said

"So I come bearing gifts." John said

John unfolds a cloth, which holds a silver dagger and a jar full of ash.

"What is that?" Damon said

"It's how you kill an Original. In the vial is ash from a white oak tree. The dagger must be dipped into the ash, and then plugged into the their heart." I said

"What she said." John said

Damon takes the dagger.

"How do you know all this, John?" Damon asked

"Isobel. She very good at finding out things. But, of course, you know that." John said

"Where is Isobel?" I asked

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena's concerned, you and I are on the same side." John said

John leaves.

"God I hate him. Why can't I kill him?" I asked

"Because we still need him." Damon said

"For once the voice of reason." I said


	37. Crying Wolf

After the thing with John I headed to Caroline where the girls were. We spent the night and had a girls night. We were all asleep when Elena's phone goes off, waking all of us up. Caroline pushes Elena out of bed.

"Go away." Caroline said

"Unf."

Elena lands on the floor and looks back up at Caroline, angrily. Elena crawls across the floor.

"Hello?" Elena asked

Caroline, Bonnie, and I look over at Elena, all of us annoyed with being awaken.

"Shhh." Bonnie says

"Elena." Caroline said

Elena leaves Caroline's room, continues her conversation. There was no way I was getting back to sleep, so I decided to listen in on Elena and Stefan.

"How was the slumber party?" Stefan asked

"Good and much needed. When can you and I have one?" Elena asked

"Mmm. That can be arranged." Stefan said

"Okay. Now. Today. Take me far, far away." Elena said

"Even with everything that's going on?" Stefan asked

"Because of everything that's going on." Elena said

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with dodging your father who just got into town?" Stefan said

"Uh, this has everything to with that." Elena said

"Well, in that case, where would you like to go?" Stefan said

I got up and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked

"To make sure Damon's house guest is still alive." I said

They nodded. I grabbed my stuff, and headed to the boarding house. I arrived to see Andie getting ready at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm late. This is such a crazy day. (Looking in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs) I'm, uh, covering the Historical Society's High Tea." Andie said

I walk more into the room to see a bandage on Andie's next.

"Ooh thrilling." Damon said

"Maybe we'll see you there." I said

Damon and Andie turned to me.

"We will?" Damon asked

"Yeah. It's for a visiting writer. He's writing a book on small-town Virginia." I said

"It's a big snooze." Andie said

"Writer? What's his name?" Damon asked

"Uh, Elijah Smith." Andie said

"Smith. He's using Smith?" Damon asked

As we talked moved closer to the front door, Andie looks at herself in a new mirror. Damon ties a scarf around her neck.

"Okay. You have your story straight in your mind, right?" Damon asked

"I can't say that you bit me or drank my blood, just that we hit it off and I really like you. You are terrific, though. You're sweet, funny, and honest." Andie said

Damon smiles, places his hands on either side of her head, and compels her.

"And you're falling hard." Damon said

"You might be the one." Andie said

"Perfect." Damon said

I open the door, Alaric is standing on the other side getting ready to knock.

"Have a great day, honey." Damon said

Damon kisses Andie. They pull apart and Andie walks out, acknowledging Alaric.

"Oh. Hey, Alaric. Later." Andie said

Andie gets in her car and leaves. Damon waves goodbye. Alaric moves so he is blocking Damon's line of sight.

"My new girlfriend. Andie Star, action new." Damon said

"It's not called action news." Alaric said

"It is with Damon." I said

"Hahaha, I know. I just like saying it. Come on." Damon said

Alaric walks into the house. We head into the parlor.

"So, John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah." Damon said

Damon unrolls the dagger from the cloth.

"You have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the Originals." I said

"And you believe him?" Alaric asked

"Yes, I read about it, but I don't think Damon can use it, but I'm still looking." I said

Alaric nodded his head. Damon turns and heads towards the bar.

"What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?" Damon asked

"Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this Historical Society thing at the Lockwood's." Alaric said

"Where Elijah's the guest of honor." Damon said

"Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party." Alaric said

"No. That would be stupid." Damon said

"Look Damon's thinking with his brain for once." I said

"I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met." Damon said

I just shook my head. I left and head home to change for the tea. When I was done getting dressed, Jake walked into my room.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked

"High Tea. Care to join?" I said

"What are you planning?" Jake asked

"Maybe drink some tea, make sure Elijah knows not to mess with me, drink some more tea." I said

"Just be careful okay, I know you can hold your own, but he's an original." Jake said

"I know, I'm always careful. But if you aren't coming will you do me a favor?" I asked

"Sure. What is it?" Jake asked

"John gave Damon a dagger and ash from a white oak tree, will make sure it will work and won't hurt him." I said

Jake nodded. I turned and left the house. I headed to the Lockwood mansion. As I walk up I see Elijah talking with Carol, as they sip tea. I listen to them.

"Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there." Carol said

"No, I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic." Elijah said

"That's fascinating." Carol said

I see Damon enter the house, but is intercepted by Jenna.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Jenna asked

Andie walks up to Jenna and Damon, notepad in hand. Damon looks at her and smiles.

"Hi. You came." Andie said

"Hi." Damon said

"Hi." Andie said

Damon pecks Andie on the lips. I walk over to them. Jenna looks at the two with surprised.

"Thanks for introducing us, Jenna." Damon said

Damon walks away. Andie, Jenna, and I watch him leave.

"Ahh. Wow." Andie said

I watch Damon approach Carol and Elijah.

"Damon." Carol said

"Carol." Damon said

"What a surprise." Carol sad

"Hi." Damon said

Damon and Carol exchange kisses on the cheek. I walk up to them.

"Hi, Carol." I said

"Hi. Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families. And then this is Nevaeh, her family was the head of the town archives." Carol said

"Mm-hm. (looks at Elijah) Such a pleasure to meet you." Damon said

"No. Pleasure's mine." Elijah said

Damon and Elijah shake hands. I see Alaric, but I keep my attention on Damon ho just walked into the study with Elijah. I followed them into the study, but I see John walk up to Alaric.

"What's Damon and Nevaeh doing with Elijah?" John asked

"How would I know?" Alaric asked

"Because you're his little helper." John said

"If you say so, John." Alaric said

"Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities? Maybe it's time we tell her. I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever." John said

"You're a dick." Alaric said

"I don't think you should sleep over anymore. It's inappropriate with children in the house, and that rin that Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm gonna want that back." John said

I stop listening to John and Alaric and pay attention to Elijah and Damon.

"What can I do for you, Damon?" Elijah asked

"I was hoping we could have a word." Damon said

"Where's Elena?" Elijah asked

"Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem." I said

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that." Elijah said

"We thought as much seeing as your witch got in my way." I said

"You are welcome." Elijah said

"We didn't need your help. I could have gotten Stefan out of the tomb, I had the werewolf thing handle." I said

Damon sits down on the desk.

"Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here." Damon said

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me." Elijah said

Elijah moves to exit the room, but Damon vamp-speeds in front of him, blocking the way out.

"Not good enough." Damon said

Elijah grabs Damon by the throat and vamp-speeds him into a wall. Damon, in retaliation, grabs Elijah's throat. Elijah grabs Damon's hand and easily puts it off of his neck, making sure to crush Damon's hand as he does so. Damon groans in pain.

"You young vampires, so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me?" Elijah asked

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal." Damon said

"Silence." Elijah said

Elijah grabs a pencil and is about to stab Damon in the neck with it when he drops it. He lets go of Damon. He turns to face me, before he falls to his knees.

"You old vampires, so arrogant. Think because you are old you are better." I said

I up the level of pressurization. I walked over to Damon and helped him stand up.

"The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe." Elijah said

I looked at him, I raised the pressurization up to it's highest level. Then I use blood boiling.

"Check you self Elijah." I said

Damon and I left the room.

"That was hot." Damon said

"No." I said

Damon grabbed Alaric and we headed off to the boarding house. When we arrive Damon tells Alaric what I did.

"You started it." I said

"Today was a bust." Damon said

"Yeah. How's the throat?" Alaric asked

"Sore." Damon said

"Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair. But it seems Nevaeh is scarier." Alaric said

Alaric gets up, Damon hands Alaric and I a glass.

"He's gonna be hard to kill." Damon said

"Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're gonna need more info." Alaric said

"I got Jake looking into it." I said

"Jake?" Damon asked

"Yeah my guardian angle. (they looked at me) Don't ask just trust." I said

They nodded.

"What's up with the new chick?" Alaric asked

"Ooh. She's got spunk, huh?" Damon asked

Alaric sits down on the couch and looks at Damon significantly.

"Just don't kill her, please." Alaric said

"If I did, who would report her death?" Damon asked

I walked over to Damon and hit him on the back of the head.

"Damon." I said

"Just don't do it, all right? She' friends with Jenna, and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies." Alaric said

"Then tell her. This town is always crawling with supernatural things, she'll find out at some point. It should come from you, not someone else." I said

I can tell the Alaric thinks about it. He takes his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh, god. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up. Don't worry, I'll, uh, show myself out." Alaric said

Damon walks over and sits down next to me.

"Don't even think about it." I said

There is a loud crashing noise, Damon and I both bolt out of out seats, we walk towards the noise. In the hallway we see Alaric dead on the ground with a knife sticking out of his stomach. Suddenly, from the rafters of the parlor's ceiling, Stevie drops down with wolf-speed. Damon and Stevie engage in supernatural speed combat. Stevie, with the element of surprise, stabs Damon in the neck with a syringe full of vervain. Damon grunts but is not completely affected by the vervain and vamp speeds around the room, crashing Stevie into several walls. Finally, Damon weakens and falls to the ground. Stevie removes the syringe from his neck and stands up. He looks at me.

"Whew. Damn, you're strong. It took the whole syringe." Stevie said

Two werewolves enter the room and grab me. Then another one enters.

"Grab that one. He's dead." Stevie said

Jules enters the house with a shotgun over her shoulder. She looks down at Damon.

"Hi, Damon. Nice to see you again, you as well Nevaeh." Jules said

Alaric's body lies on the floor of the parlor room. Damon has been chained to a chair with a wooden spiked metal collar around his neck. Damon has become less weakened by the vervain, but is till unable to move much. He see Ric's dead body, then me who is tied up on the couch. I see Stevie who has a holding of the ends of two chains which attach to Damon's spiked collar.

"Morning, sunshine. I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some wooden nails, and when I pull…" Stevie said

Stevie pulls the ends of the chains forward. The wooden spikes insert themselves in Damon's neck and Damon groans in pain. Jules speaks up from the corner.

"So I hear you have the moonstone." Jules said

"(laughing) Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason." Damon said

"This time, it'll be you." Jules said

"No it won't." I said

"What do you mean?" Jules asked

"I'm not saying." I said

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatter through the body. Maximum damage." Jules said

Jules picks the shotgun up and points it at Damon.

"Where's the moonstone?" Jules asked

"Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it." Damon said

"You looking for this?" Elijah asked

Elijah is leaning against a banister, twirls the moonstone in his hand. Everyone turns to look at him. Elijah walks down the stairs and places the moonstone on an end table. The steps back.

"Go ahead. Take it." Elijah said

One of the werewolves uses his wolf speed to rush towards the moonstone, but Elijah, being quicker, plunges his hand into the wolf's chest and rips out his heart. The wolf falls down onto the couch, dead. Two other wolves rush at Elijah and Elijah, without any effort, plunges his arms into their chests and rips out their hearts as well. Jules wolf-speeds out of the house before she is killed. Elijah walks over to Stevie, who crouches down and pulls his jacket over his face in fear. Elijah pulls him up from the ground.

"What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? Where's the girl?" Elijah asked

"I don't know." I said

I burned the ropes off my body, and walked towards Damon.

"It doesn't really matter." Elijah said

I take the chains off Damon.

"So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah asked

"We didn't need your help, but thank you." I said

Elijah nods his head, grabs the moonstone and leaves. I help Damon clean up. I receive a phone call from Bonnie. So I put it on speaker.

"Your on with Damon and I." I said

They tell us the plan.

"So he planned to kill her all along." Damon said

"Yeah. The sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan." Bonnie said

"Got it loud and clear." Damon said

I hang up. Alaric comes back.

"Finally. You missed all the fun." Damon said

Damon and I pick up the chains as Alaric attempts to wake up. Damon is on the phone with Stefan.

"It was straight from the witch's mouth. He was gonna go through with the whole sacrifice. You should probably just keep her away a little longer." Damon said

"Be careful. Try not to get yourself killed." Stefan said

"Yeah. It's been a day for that." I said

Damon hangs up.

"It has been such a long day." I said

I fell backwards onto the bed.

"Were yo going to let her shoot me?" Damon asked

I looked at him.

"No I felt Elijah enter the house." I said

"You really are something." Damon said


	38. The Dinner Party

I was with Damon when he called Stefan, he put the phone on speaker.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked

"Well, I showered. I shaved. Nevaeh and I had breakfast. Very relaxed." Damon said

"I had normal people food, Damon had blood." I said

"That makes on of us." Stefan said

"Nevaeh heard from Carol that Tyler ran away from home last night." Damon said

"Thus ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to…" Damon said

"Killing Elijah." Stefan said

"Exactly." Damon and I said

"Well, it's not going to be easy. He's crafty." Stefan said

"He's an Original. We don't know what all that encompasses." Stefan said

"Oh, trust me, Stefan. I'm gonna dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises." Damon said

"Wow, Damon, tell me you're actually gonna be careful for once?" Stefan asked

"Yes, Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I've a murder to plan. Busy day." Damon said

I grabbed the phone before Damon hung up.

"Stefan, try to stay inside the lake house as much as possible just in case something goes wrong on our end." I said

"Okay, and be careful Nevaeh." Stefan said

"Always am." I said

I hang up the phone and look over to Damon.

"So how are we going to get Elijah here?" I asked

"I have an idea." Damon said

"That's never a good thing." I said

"Hahaha very funny. Lets go." Damon said

We left the boarding house and headed to the Grill. We found Alaric, and made our way towards him. Andie sees us and heads towards us. We all head to a booth.

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" I asked

"No, it was bring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming." Alaric said

"Most do." I said

"You sound jealous. Sound a bit jealous?" Damon asked

"Kinda do." Andie said

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here." Alaric said

Alaric glances over at Andie.

"Andie, she's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you?" Damon asked

"Uh-huh." Andie said

Damon and Andie kiss.

"Mmm. My lips are sealed." Andie said

Alaric and I stare at them in disgust.

"This is too weird." Alaric said

"I agree." I said

"I just need to right opportunity." Damon said

I see Jenna and Alaric enter the Grill.

"Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi." Damon said

Elijah and Jenna walk over to us.

"Hey, guys." Jenna said

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today." I said

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jenna said

"Wish I was there." I said

"Maybe next time." Elijah said

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade." Alaric said

Alaric puts some money on the table and gets up.

"No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party." Andie said

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" Damon asked

"It's good for me, Jenna? Nevaeh?" Andie asked

"I don't know if tonight works…" Alaric said

"Yeah, I'm free." Jenna said

"So am I." I said

"It'd be a pleasure." Elijah said

"Great." Damon said

We all then left the Grill. We went to the boarding house long enough to grab a bottle of blood then we headed off to the tomb. Damon waved the bottle of blood under Katherine's nose, he pours some into her mouth.

"Great. Drink up. Good girl." Damon said

Katherine takes the bottle out of his hands and drinks it all.

"I've come bearings gifts. I didn't have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple of things. Hmm?" Damon asked

We are inside the tomb, I put some clothes on the iron grating that is inside the tomb. Katherine looks like her normal self.

"Wow, that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again." Damon said

"What is it you want, Damon, Nevaeh?" Katherine asked

"Guess who's back in town? Your old friend, John Gilbert." Damon said

"Really. Why?" Katherine asked

"Says he loves his daughter, want to protect her from Elijah and big, bad Klaus." Damon said

"Touching." Katherine said

Katherine pulls herself up from the ground.

"Yeah, right. He told us this old wises tale about how to kill an Original." I said

"And you want to know if it's true. If it was, I wouldn't tell you." Katherine said

Katherine walks over to the clothes.

"Now, why not? I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do." Damon said

"Klaus, yes. Elijah no. he's compelled me to stay in here. If he dies, I'm stuck forever." Katherine said

I felt like something was off.

"Sucks for you." Damon said

"Forget it, Damon. Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. You can't do it." Katherine said

"Can so." Damon said

"Can't." Katherine said

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Stop acting like five year olds." I said

"Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?" Damon asked

Katherine looks at us with surprise, but it doesn't look real.

"No, Damon, if you kill Elijah, then I'm stuck in here forever." Katherine said

"You're really scared." Damon said

"Just get me out of here first and then I'll help you. I'll…I'll help you kill Elijah or…or protect Elena. Whatever you want." Katherine said

"I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere. No way." Damon said

"That's not true. I'll stay. Damon, Nevaeh, please just don't do it." Katherine said

"Well, thank you, you've told us everything I need to know." Damon said

"I've told you nothing." Katherine said

"You have. You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight. Guess who's coming to dinner?" Damon asked

We left the tomb.

"You know she played you." I said

"Yes but I don't what part she was lying about." Damon said

"I don't think you should be the one to use the dagger, have Alaric or Andie or me, because it's dangerous to vampire." I said

Damon looked at me.

"Okay." Damon said

We headed back to the boarding house to get everything ready. A few hours past and Jenna and Andie arrive. I help them set the table.

"So what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel there's some tension." Andie said

"I don't know. I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my eat about him." Jenna said

"Ignore John." I said

"Like what?" Andie asked

"Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth." Jenna said

"Oh. Well, there you go, then. Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything." Andie said

I leave and head into the library.

"This is a bad idea." Alaric said

"There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here." Damon said

He hands Alaric a glass of scotch, but he refuses it. I walk up and take it.

"No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna." Alaric said

"Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless." Damon said

"Just a fact-finding mission." Alaric said

"Yeah." Damon said

"Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way. Okay?" Alaric asked

"Alaric I'll protect the human that are here." I said

"Scout's honor." Damon said

Damon puts his hand on Alaric's shoulder. Alaric looks at him, still suspicious. Andie walks in.

"Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine." Andie said

Damon looks at him, smiles, and pats his arm. Alaric walks up the stairs.

"Thanks." Andie said

"Yeah." Alaric said

He leaves the room and closes the door. Damon waits till he is gone before he walks over to a small trunk and opens it. He pulls out the dagger and white oak ash from inside. Andie walks over to us.

"What's that?" Andie asked

"Dessert." Damon said

He dips the dagger in the ash.

"Elijah's stronger than me. Faster than me. It's all about the element of surprise." Damon said

"Ah, it's too bad. I like him. He's very old-school. Classy." Andie said

"Which is why you should encourage the gentlemen to take their dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls." Damon said

Damon places the dagger with the glasses and the scotch, hiding it from view.

"Hmm. That is a little too sexist for me." Andie said

"I agree with you completely." I said

Damon turns around and looks at her.

"Stop talking." Damon said

The bell rings. Damon and I head to the door. I open the door and there stands John.

"Ew." I said

"Who invited him?" Jenna asked

"No one he's crashing." I said

"John. Surprise. Leave." Damon said

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party fro Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games." John said

Alaric walks in.

"There are not going to be any games tonight, John, it's just a friendly dinner party." Alaric said

John looks at Damon.

"What he said." Damon said

"Well minus the part about it being friendly, nothing is friendly when it comes to John." I said

A few minutes pass before the door bell rings again. I open the door, and there stands Elijah.

"Good evening." Elijah said

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in." I said

Damon walks over to us.

"Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about ho this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." Elijah said

I looked over at Damon.

"No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you." Damon said

"Hmm. Well, that's good." Elijah said

Elijah enters the house.

"Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?" Elijah asked

"Crystal." Damon said

We walk in the dining room.

"Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you?" Elijah asked

"Nice to see you." Jenna said

"You look incredible." Elijah said

"Thank you." Jenna said

We all sit down at the table.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not founder of this town." Jenna said

"Hmm, do tell." Damon said

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690's. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution." Elijah said

"Hmm. Because they were witches." Jenna said

"Yeah, but there's not tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andie said

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts." Damon said

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the…" Elijah said

"And here is thought you were going to say Vikings." I said

Elijah gave me a look.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society." Jenna said

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John said

"No one asked for you option, John." I said

"So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked

"You know…a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." Elijah said

"Of course." Damon said

We walked for a little while longer.

"Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages,

Damon gets up from the table.

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit." Andie said

The others start to get up. Damon gives Andie a look.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." Andie said

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah said

"I like you." Andie said

Jenna hands some plates to John.

"Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?" Jenna asked

John takes the plates and walks off, Alaric comes up behind Jenna.

"Here, here. Put me to work." Alaric said

"Um, I got it." Jenna said

Jenna picks up the plate and starts to work out the room, Alaric stops her.

"Hey, Jenna, are you…are you okay?" Alaric asked

"Yeah, fine, Ric." Jenna said

Jenna eaves the room. John looks at Alaric and walks towards him.

"I suspect this is my fault." John said

"What did you do now?" Alaric asked

"I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife." John said

"You son of a bitch." Alaric said

Alaric grabs John by his collar. John grabs his wrists and pulls his hands off of him.

"I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back." John said

Joh walks out of the room. Alaric's phone starts to ring. He answers it.

"Hello. Slow down. Slow down. Stefan?" Alaric asked

I walked out of the room and headed to the library. I see Damon pouring drinks for the men.

"So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground." Damon said

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?" Elijah asked

"Maybe. Tell me why it's so important." Damon said

Damon hands Elijah a glass of scotch. He take sit.

"We're not the close." Elijah said

Elijah turns around and looks at the books.

"It's quite a collection you have here." Elijah said

"Hmm." Damon said

"It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories." Elijah said

Alaric and Andie bust through the study doors.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert." Alaric said

"Elijah." Andie said

Andie holds out her hand.

"Miss Star…" Elijah said

Elijah hands his glass to Damon. Elijah twirls her around and they walk out of the room together. Alaric points down at the dagger. Damon doesn't understand what he means. Alaric walks over to a desk and writes something down on a piece of paper. He hands it to Damon who reads it. The paper says "The dagger will kill you if you use it." Damon angrily throws the paper at Alaric and they walk out of the room.

"We knew that." I said

Alaric looks shocked, I grab his hand and drag him out of the room. We enter the room that the other are in.

"Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food." Jenna said

"So…I know this is a social thing but I…I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here." Andie said

"I'd love to answer." Elijah said

"Great, that's so great." Andie said

We all sit down Damon glares across the table at John.

"Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Andie asked

Alaric walks over to her bag.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle-slash-father?" Damon asked

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Elijah said

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." I said

"No Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the…you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry." Andie said

Andie gets up to help Ric find her notebook.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?" John asked

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again." Elijah said

"Elijah, there is something you need to know, you have highly underestimated us." I said

Alaric then stabs the dagger into Elijah's chest.

"Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert." Alaric said

"All right." Damon said

Alaric and Damon have moved Elijah's body down to the cellar. I listen in on them.

"You said there wasn't going to be any violence." Alaric said

"Says the guy that did all the killing." Damon said

"Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this wit Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that." Alaric said

I hear something.

"Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying." Alaric said

That got back upstairs. I walked over to them.

"He got you there." I said

Damon's phone rings, Stefan says something then he rushes down the stairs into the cellar. He then rush back upstairs.

"We need to get to the lake house, now." Damon said

I grabbed the dagger and the ash, then Damon's hand and we flamed out of the boarding house and to the Lake house. Damon and I hid. Elijah walks up to the house. Elijah throws the rocks at the door, breaking it off it's hinges.

"You have to go. I need to talk to him alone." Elena said

"Elena…" Stefan said

"Stefan, I'm okay. He can't come in the house." Elena said

Elijah walks closer towards the house.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house…But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out." Elijah said

Elijah slowly walks out from behind the wall. Stefan stays hidden there. She walks towards the front door stays inside the house.

"They shouldn't have done what they did." Elena said

"The deal is off." Elijah said

"I'm renegotiating." Elena said

"You have nothing left to negotiate with." Elijah said

There is more silence. Then Elena pulls out a knife, Elijah looks amused.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death." Elena said

"Stefan won't let you die." Elijah said

"No, he won't. he'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before…promise me…you won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you." Elena said

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff." Elijah said

Elena breathes out and points the knife to her stomach. Elijah watched her, unsure of what she will do. Elena looks up at him and stabs herself in the stomach. She screams in pain and falls to the floor. There is blood everywhere. Elijah rushes towards the door, but stops at the threshold because he has not been invited in. Elena drops the knife on the floor and clutches her stomach.

"No! Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you." Elijah said

"Give me your word." Elena yells

"I give you my word." Elijah said

Elena limps outside into Elijah's arms. She then stabs him with the dagger and Elijah falls to the ground, dead. Elena falls to the ground, weak from the blood loss. I run out from my hiding spot and quickly heal her. Damon steps out.

"Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out." Damon said

Stefan and Damon carry Elijah back to the boarding house. Once we get down into the cellar, Damon searches through Elijah's jacket.

"Uhh. What do we have here?" Damon asked

He pulls the moonstone out.

"A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold on to this." Damon said

"So, that's it. I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stay dead." Elena said

"Pretty much." Damon said

"Okay, then… good night." Elena said

Elena starts to walk out, but turns around. We all look at her.

"You know, you guys want me to fight, fine, I'll fight. But if we're gonna do this, you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on, we're doing it my way." Elena said

"That seems fair." Damon said

"Fine." I said

Elena looks at Stefan.

"Okay." Stefan said

"Okay." Elena said

Elena walks out of the basement. Stefan, Damon and I look at each other.

"Seems like she's had a change of attitude." I said

"How did you get through to her?" Damon asked

"I told her a little story about when I was making the wrong decisions and somebody showed me there was a better way." Stefan said

"Lexi?" Damon asked

"Yeah. You remember her?" Stefan asked

We all left the basement. I followed Damon upstairs and into his bedroom. I looked at Damon.

"Andie? I thought you left." Damon asked

We walk into the bathroom. Katherine is in the shower, she walks out and stand in front of us completely naked. Damon's hand comes up and covers my eyes.

"I did not need to see that." I said

"Hello, Damon, Nevaeh. Do you have a robe?" Katherine asked

"How did you get out?" Damon asked

"I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do. Little know fact…Originals can compel vampire. But as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off." Katherine said

"And you knew." I said

My eyes are still being covered by Damon.

"And I'm still here. I didn't run. I meant what I said, Damon. I'm going to help you. So…How about that robe?" Katherine asked

Damon lead me out of the room.

"I'm never going to be able to look at Elena the same ever again." I said


	39. The House Guest

I was with Damon. We were listening in on Stefan and Elena.

"Stefan, we're late for school." Elena said

"Let's be later." Stefan said

"Stefan, it's school. Remember, that thing that we keep forgetting about?" Elena asked

Stefan does something.

"Hey." Elena said

"School?" Stefan asked

Damon and I hear kissing.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Stefan said

Stefan growls and drops her on the bed. Damon and I stop listening, I see Elena put on her a jacket but It doesn't feel right. Damon is reading one of Johnathan Gilbert journal.

"Good morning, Damon, Nevaeh." Katherine/Elena said

Damon looks at her and rushes over and pushes her against the wall by her throat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I told you to leave." Damon said

"What is your problem?" Katherine asked

"You're wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work." Damon said

"You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb. Isn't she?" Katherine asked

I see Stefan come down stairs.

"What the hell's going on here?" Stefan asked

"I don't know, you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" Katherine asked

Stefan rushes over to Elena and pushes her against the wall.

"What are you doing?!" Elena asked

"How could you do this?!" Stefan said

"Stefan, you're hurting me?" Elena said

"Stop it, Katherine." Stefan said

Katherine is standing in the door way.

"Stop what? It's getting really easy being you." Katherine said

Damon and I headed upstairs. We are all now in Stefan's room.

"What is she doing here?" Elena asked

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion…" I said

"…And freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon said

"How's that possible?" Stefan asked

"He's an Original." Katherine said

"They have all sorts of special skills." I said

"I don't want you here. Get her out of here." Elena said

"You need me, Elena. You all do." Katherine said

"Like hell." Stefan said

"We all want the same thing…Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Katherine said

"I don't need your help and I don't want it." Elena said

"Elena, she has a point." I said

"You should listen to your friend. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?" Katherine asked

"If you know something, say it or get out." Damon said

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch…maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite." Katherine said

I turned and left, I headed downstairs. Damon followed me.

"You need to go to school, Nevaeh." Damon said

"No I don't." I said

We headed into the basement. Damon wanted to see if he could get the dagger back.

"It's not going to work." I said

"Mmm, burning flesh. If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible." Katherine said

"No kidding. How do you know so much about Original vampires?" Damon asked

"I like to read." I said

"I spent 500 years running from one." Katherine said

"So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?" Damon asked

"Oh, there's so many rules. It's all very confusing." Katherine said

"Did you know I would die?" Damon asked

"Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?" Katherine asked

"Why are you still?" I asked

"Because neither one of you have forcibly removed me." Katherine said

Damon points the flame gun threateningly at her.

"You wouldn't." Katherine said

"Oh, I would." Damon said

"And I will help." I said

"Damon, Nevaeh be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't being honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now, okay? You can hate me. But we want the same thing. And you know…I always get what I want." Katherine said

Damon lowers the flame gun. She's abut to leave.

"I wanted out of the tomb. Didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die." Katherine said

"Come on Damon lets stop." I said

Damon and I headed up to the living room. Katherine joins us.

"What you up to?" Katherine asked

"None of your business." Damon said

"We're pouting now? Are those the Gilbert journals?" Katherine asked

"Go away." I said

"How am supposed to help you if you won't tell what you're up to?" Katherine asked

"Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in the town a couple centuries ago?" Damon asked

"No." Katherine said

"Look you helped now you can go." I said

She tries to grab the book from Damon's hands, but she hits her arm and he pushes her on a chair and hovers above her.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad that you're not dead." Katherine said

Katherine gets up.

"Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power." Katherine said

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre." Damon said

"What was he going to when he found it?" Katherine asked

"I don't know." I said

Stefan walks into the room.

"What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" Damon asked

"Isn't she gone or dead yet?" Stefan asked

"For the last time, I'm here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?" Katherine asked

"Nope." I said

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but her believed that if a witch could channel enough power…They wouldn't need one." Stefan said

"Like the power you get from a pot marked with the power of hundred dead witches?" Damon asked

"We just need to find it." Stefan said

I feel something. I look around but don't see anything. I hear someone talking.

"I'm in the Salvatore house. Elijah's body must be here." Luka said

"What do you see?" Jonas asked

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked

"No." Damon said

"Elena and Damon. They're reading. Nevaeh can hear me." Luka said

"Good. Just keeping moving. If Elijah's there, you'll sense him. Stay focused." Jonas said

Katherine looks over Damon's shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Damon asked

"I'm bored." Katherine said

"Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago. So Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. Does it say where?" Katherine asked

She tries to take the journal but he moves aside to stop her.

"Nope. You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing?" Damon asked

"Mm-hmm." Katherine said

"I don't buy it." Damon said

"Can we get actually words and not noise." I said

"I have no reason to lie to you, Damon." Katherine said

"Lie." I said

"I'm hungry." Katherine said

"Good for you." I said

"You're the unwanted house guest. Go feed yourself." Damon said

Katherine leaves. Stefan walks into the room.

"Well, nothing in any of these. Find anything?" Stefan asked

"Nope." Damon said

He nods is head, that way if Katherine was listening she would think we found nothing. Damon tosses the journal to Stefan, who reads it.

"That's too bad." Stefan said

"Yeah." Damon said

"Bummer." I said

I hear come from down stairs, we all run downstairs. I see Katherine fighting something.

"Damon. Stefan." I yell

I walk over to Katherine. The thing stabbed Katherine in the stomach.

"Katherine." Damon said

I pull the stake out of her stomach.

"What happened?" Damon asked

"Someone is down here." I said

Damon nodded. We look at Elijah's body, where the dagger is coming out of his body. Damon takes the flame gun and shoots flames around the dagger. Stefan runs down stairs.

"What are you doing?!" Stefan asked

"Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack. Get over there and do something about it. Go." Damon said

"I have to go meet the girls. Be careful." I said

I headed to the grill. I arrive at the girl at the same time as the others. We all walk in. We see a band, Jenna sees Alaric, Alaric heads for the bar.

"I need a drink." Jenna said

Matt walks past us.

"Hey, Matt." Caroline said

Matt doesn't answer.

"Things just got real awkward." Bonnie said

I look over at Jenna and Alaric.

"Jenna." Alaric said

"Not tonight, Ric. Tonight I have traded you for senor tequila." Jenna said

Jenna does her shot of tequila.

"Yeah. Well, senor tequila's not going to be treating you very well." Alaric said

"Well, the two of you have a lot in common." Jenna said

"Look, Jenna, I hate that you're this upset with me." Alaric said

"Yeah, well, it's your fault. Because whatever it is you're keeping from me. Whatever you think I can't handle…you're wrong. 'Cause last year I was a grad student who smoked a lot of pot and couldn't keep a goldfish alive and now I'm a parent, so I think I can handle anything, Ric." Jenna said

"Jenna…" Alaric said

Jenna gets up and leaves. Elena, Caroline, and I are listening to the band. But we were also listening to Caroline.

"He said the ball's in your court." Bonnie said

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." Caroline said

"Why not? I believe it was you who said Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex." I said

"All you do is talk about how much you care about him." Bonnie said

"Yeah, I did say that. But I am still keeping so many secrets." Caroline said

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway." Elena said

The song ends. Elena takes off her jacket and puts it on the chair.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked

"Where are you going?" I asked

Caroline gets on the stage and takes the microphone.

"Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band. Weren't they awesome?" Caroline asked

We all start clapping.

"This isn't going to end well." Jenna said

Jenna dose another shot of tequila.

"So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lit doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself." Caroline said

The singer mover to take the microphone off Caroline but she resists.

"I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing." Caroline said

We looked baffled.

"Sing?" Elena asked

"Come on, off the stage." the singer said

Caroline turns and compels her.

"You are going to let me and anyone else live out our rock star fantasies, and you are going to be the back-up." Caroline said

"What'll it be?" the singer asked

Caroline whispers something in his ear and tell the band. She sings the song Eternal flame.

"She's good." Jenna said

"Yeah." Elena and I said

Jenna shares a glance with Alaric. Later in the song, Matt looks over at us. The song ends and Matt walks up on stage.

"Matt…I…" Caroline starts

Matt kisses her. Bonnie, Elena and I cheer. My pocket heats up, I take my mirror out and watch.

Damon comes into the living room holding a blood bag which he hands to Katherine.

"Here you go." Damon said

As she takes the blood bag Damon drives a stake into her stomach.

"What the hell?!" Katherine said

"That's for not telling me the dagger would kill me. Next time…it goes in your heart." Damon said

"Is that how you treat someone who…" Katherine said

She removes the stake.

"…is trying to help you?" Katherine asked

"You wanna help? Start talking." Damon said

"I'd love to, but you're not going to like it." Katherine said

"Try me." Damon said

"Fine. John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Elena's life." Katherine said

"That's old news." Damon said

"Not the part where he offered me a deal. He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb, so he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with Klaus, or he kills Stefan." Katherine said

"But he still tried to have me killed." Damon said

"Right. That was part of the deal. I could only save one of you." Katherine said

"So you chose Stefan. Of course you did." Damon said

"You wanted the truth, Damon. Would you rather I lie?" Katherine asked

I stopped watching. I put it back in pocket. Bonnie and I head towards to the bathroom, but we run into Elena.

"I…I wouldn't. Caroline and Matt are…" Elena trails off.

"In the bathroom?!" Bonnie said

"Go Caroline." I said

"If they're happy, I'm happy." Elena said

"Um, hey, speaking of happy, would it freak you out if I started dating your brother?" Bonnie said

Elena stops walking and turns around.

"You're into my brother?" Elena asked

"I'm just going to go." I said

Bonnie grabbed my arm.

"I need a witness. I know it's weird, but he's been so good and strong. He makes me happy and I really can't tell what you're thinking…Right now." Bonnie said

"I'm thinking that…My brother has had more pain in his life than a hundred people's worth if pain, and…he deserves to be with someone as amazing as you." Elena said

"Really?" Bonnie asked

"Really." Elena said

Bonnie hugs Elena. Elena phone rings. It's Stefan.

"Hey, Stefan, I'm at the Grill. I can't hear you. Hold… yeah." Elena said

Elena walks away, I head to the bar, Bonnie sees Jonas entering. I listen to them talk.

"Dr. Martin. You okay?" Bonnie asked

"Where is she?" Jonas asked

"I don't understand." Bonnie said

"My son is dead." Jonas said

"Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way." Bonnie said

"They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena." Jonas said

"No. No, Dr. Martin." Bonnie said

Jonas breaks the stage lights with his powers.

"Where is she?" Jonas asked

"I don't know. I haven't seen her." Bonnie said

He breaks the rest of the lights in the Grill. I walk towards Elena, as did Caroline.

"Hey." Caroline said

"We have a problem." Elena said

"Which goes by the name of Jonas." I said

"What's going on?" Caroline asked

Stefan arrives.

"Jonas is here and he's after Elena." Stefan said

"Oh my god." Caroline said

"We have a plan." I said

"But we need to get Elena out of here." Stefan said

"Well, what can I do?" Caroline asked

"We can distract him while Stefan gets Elena out of here." I said

Caroline nodded. I made my way towards Bonnie and Jonas.

"No one's getting out of here until I have her." Jonas said

"Don't do this. Please don't do this." Bonnie said

Jonas breaks all the bottles with his powers and the bar top on fire. Bonnie tries to stop he but her puts his hand on her forehead and she falls on the floor. Everyone is running out of the bar. Matt runs over to me.

"I got him, make sure Bonnie is okay." I said

Matt runs over to Bonnie. Jonas sees Elena and Stefan.

"Dr. Martin! I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to happen, but… at least let us help you get your daughter back." Elena said

"Only Elijah can do that." Jonas said

"You don't need Elijah." Elena said

Jonas sets fire to another part of the bar. I flick by wrist at him and he goes flying back. Caroline runs over to me. Elena and Stefan leave. Jonas gets up.

"I won't let you hurt my friends." I said

"You can't beat me," Jonas said

"Try me." I said

Jonas tried to provoke a headache.

"Sorry, that doesn't work on me." I said

I used Audible Inundation (the power to overwhelm someone's mind with voices) on him, he feel to his knees and put his hands over his ears.

"Make it stop." Jonas said

I then used Fear Amplification (the ability to amplify another's fear). Jonas crawled backwards. I used the fire that was on the bar to circle-round Jonas. I then quickly put out the rest of the fire.

"What are you?" Jonas asked

"Haven't you figured it out yet. You have those spell books, you know all your stories. Take a guess." I said

Jonas looked deep in thought.

"fons omnium." Jonas said

"Correct." I said

Jonas looks behind me and I hear Caroline scream. I hear Matt yell her name.

"Caroline." Matt yelled

He runs past me and at Jonas. Jonas pushes him against the wall.

"Get away from her." Matt yelled

"Matt, no." Caroline yelled.

Jonas breaks a bottle and stabs Matt in the neck with it. Matt falls to the floor.

"I got Matt, you go after Jonas." Caroline said

I nodded. I knew he was going to Elena's so I flamed there. I arrive Bonnie and Jeremy are in the kitchen.

"Luka…I can't believe he's dead. After what we did to him." Bonnie said

"No, after what he did to you. Look, I'm sorry, I know you feel bad about all of this but I don't." Jeremy said

"I couldn't do anything to help. I was useless. I hated it." Bonnie said

I turn my head and see Stefan and Elena enter the house. Bonnie and Jeremy leave the kitchen.

"Thank god." Bonnie said

"It's not over yet." I said

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked

"He'll explain." Elena said

Elena goes upstairs.

"When did you guys get home?" Stefan asked

"A few seconds." I said

"A few minutes ago." Bonnie said

"And why would we check the house?" Jeremy asked

"Really Jeremy, why would you not check the house." I said

We hear something upstairs. We all up stairs. Elena is licking blood off her lips, that's when I realize it's Katherine.

"You're welcome." Katherine said

Bonnie goes towards Jonas's body.

"You didn't have to kill him." Bonnie said

"Yes, we did." Katherine said

Bonnie gets closer to him and goes to close his eyes but he gets up and grabs her face. Bonnie screams. Stefan snaps his neck. I head down stairs. Damon and Elena are downstairs.

"How did you guys convince her to do this?" Elena asked

"We didn't it was actually her idea." Damon said

"Wow. That's…not good." Elena said

"No. No, that's not goof at all." Damon said

Stefan and Katherine come down the stairs.

"Everything's taken care of." Stefan said

Katherine pulls off Elena's necklace.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean." Katherine said

Elena snatches the necklace from Katherine's hand.

"(to Stefan) you're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home." Elena said

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine asked

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you." Elena said

"I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that." Katherine said

I hear Jenna and Alaric on the front porch.

"Jenna and Alaric are on the front porch." I said

I went with Damon and Katherine back to the boarding house. Damon and I were in his bedroom reading another Jonathan Gilbert journal. Katherine joins us, her hair curly again and in lingerie.

"Really Katherine, you look like my best friend, yesterday I saw you naked and today you are walking around in barely nothing." I said

Katherine just smirked.

"You know what I can't figure out?" Damon asked

"What's that?" Katherine asked

"How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch. I mean, because according to Johnathan Gilbert, he was the only one who knew. I knew he didn't turn her in." Damon said

Katherine doesn't answer.

"You are pathetic." I said

"Mmm, I should have figured as much." Damon said

"She was a loose end. I like mine lied up. You know what I can't figure out?" Katherine asked

"Do I care?" Damon asked

"Why you won't tell me where to find the site of the witch massacre." Katherine said

"Because you are a lying, back stabbing, bitch." I said

"What Nevaeh said, and because I have no clue." Damon said

"You knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out of that tomb and something tells me that you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe, yet you have no idea where she was killed. Who's the liar now? You hurt me today." Katherine said

"Tit for tat." Damon said

"You were mean and very rough and monstrous." Katherine said

"You deserved it." Damon said

I get out of the bed, Katherine gets closer to Damon.

"I like this. Damon." Katherine said

"Katherine. Katherine, there are six other bedroom in this house." Damon said

Katherine tries to kiss him.

"Go find one." Damon said

Damon pushes her off the bed. She looks mad, but leaves the room.

"I have a bad feeling, Damon. Someone's coming." I said

"Who?" Damon asked

"I don't know." I said


	40. Know Thy Enemy

I received a text message from Elena.

"Isobel's back." I said

"How do you know?" Damon asked

I handed my phone to Damon.

"I'm going back to bed." I said

\- Time Skip -

Damon, Stefan, and I are headed downstairs.

"Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep." I said

"What's she doing here?" Damon asked

"I don't know." I said

"That's what I'm gonna go find out." Stefan said

We were now out by the front door. Katherine walks up to us.

"I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here." Katherine said

"What? Why?" Stefan asked

"It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb." Katherine said

"You're the one in cahoots with them." I said

"You made a deal with John that almost got me killed." Damon said

"I did what I had to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance." Katherine said

Katherine turns around, but Stefan interrupts her.

"What do you know?" Stefan asked

"I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you three ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people who know I'm here, the better. Think about it. Come on. Be smart." Katherine said

"Tell you what. Why don't you, uh…Call Alaric and let him how that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep." Stefan said

Stefan looks at all of us and then leave.

\- Time Skip -

Stefan, Elena, and I are sitting in Elena's bedroom.

"Ah, this is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is disaster bad." Elena said

"Yeah." Stefan said

John walks in.

"Elena, can you come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you." John said

"Heh. I have nothing to say to you." Elena said

"Please. It's important. You, too, Stefan, Nevaeh." John said

The three of us look at each other. We go downstairs. When we are in the hallway that leads to the kitchen we see Isobel walking out of the kitchen.

"Why in gods name did you invite her in." I said

"I asked John for a do-over." Isobel said

"That doesn't answer Nevaeh's question." Elena said

"She has information about Klaus." John said

"Yeah, and so does Katherine, and me. That doesn't mean you should have invited her in." I said

"Please, just listen to her, okay?" John asked

Elena and I looked at each other.

"All right. What do you know?" Stefan asked

We walk into the kitchen, and sit down.

"Since I was last here. I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you." Isobel said

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asked

"Keeping Elena alive." Jon said

"You don't get to talk, okay, not after everything you've done." Elena said

"No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppelganger exists." Isobel said

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John said

"I'm not buying any of this." Elena said

We all look at Isobel.

"The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?" Elena asked

"Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them." John said

"And almost killed Stefan, Damon, and I in the process." I said

Isobel gets up and moves towards Elena.

"I have a safe house that I can take you to. The dead is in your name. no vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you." Isobel said

"You wanna help? Then get the hell out of my house." Elena said

My phone went off in my pocket.

"I got to go help Damon and Bonnie." I said

I left the house and head to the Martin's place. I get there at the same time as Damon, Bonnie, and Jeremy. Damon makes it across the threshold.

"Yep. Everybody's dead." Damon said

We all walk in. Luka's corpse is in the living room.

"We should pack up the grimoires." I said

"Yeah, they spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe." Bonnie said

Damon and I both look at Luka's dead body.

"You know, we could just get another match and cremate him." Damon said

"Don't be an ass." I said

"Or disrespectful, not to him." Bonnie said

"Fine. We'll bury him." Damon said

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy asked

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently." Bonnie said

"I didn't know you and father witch were so close." Damon said

"Damon." I warned

"We weren't but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned. I can harness their energy to use when I need it." Bonnie said

"Great. We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power." I said

"You know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked

Damon and I looked at each other.

"Did we forget to mention that?" Damon asked

Jeremy is reading one of the grimoires.

"Are we gonna have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?" Jeremy asked

"Not exactly." Bonnie said

"Bonnie walks over to a shelf, she closes her eyes and raises her hands. A book falls from the books shelf, lands on the ground open the spell Bonnie needs.

"It's this one." Bonnie said

I walk over and take the book from her hands.

"This is going to be great." I said

"Great. Grab the rest. Let's go." Damon said

\- Time Skip -

Elena, Stefan, Damon, and I are in the library.

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelganger?" Elena asked

"Yes, I think it has." I said

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan said

"You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you." Damon said

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No, her is safer." Stefan said

"I can do a banishing spell so Isobel can't get into your house. I could also put one on here for any vampire." I said

Elena nodded.

"Well, then we'll stay there." Damon said

"Yeah cause there is nothing weird. The tree of you have a sleep over." I said

"So is that the plan? None of you will let me out of your sight again?" Elena asked

"Let me know when you come up with a better one." Damon said

"Fine. Then one of you 3 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon." Elena said

"That'd be me." Stefan said

"Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie and Nevaeh." Damon said

"Why am I going with you. Nature witches and I don't get along what so ever." I said

"That's why." Damon said

"Does that mean that you're taking her to the…" Elena trailed off.

"Shh." Damon said

Damon puts his fingers to his mouth as he says this. Katherine walks in.

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." Katherine said

None of use answer.

"Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so yo tell me." Katherine said

"No, we have it." Damon said

"We have two." I said

Katherine just looked at me

"Where are… they?" Katherine asked

"They are in very safe place." Damon said

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor." Katherine said

"Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust.  
Damon said

" I don't trust words, I trust actions." I said

Elena looks at us and smiles.

"Fine. Be that way." Katherine said

We all leave. Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, and I are walking through the woods.

"Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy asked

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned." Damon said

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked

" 'Cause I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was." Damon said

Jeremy laughs. We all stop in front of an abandoned and run-down house.

"You sure it's the right place?" Jeremy asked

Damon nods, we enter the house, and look around. Damon stops and is unable to move.

"Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny." Damon said

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie said

"I can't move." Damon said

Damon's skin then starts to burn. I walk over to him and grab his hand. His skin stops burning and he is able to move.

"I don't think the witches like you being here." Bonnie said

"They can get over it." I said

"I guess this is the right place." Jeremy said

"So Damon do you want to wait inside or come with us?" I asked

"Do I have to hold your hand if I stay inside?" Damon asked

"Yuppers." I said

"I'll stay inside." Damon said

"Okay, so let's get started." I said

"Can you hand me the grimoire?" Bonnie asked

"Are you sure about this?" Jeremy asked

"Are you worried about me?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, of course I am." Jeremy said

Bonnie takes the book and kisses him.

"I'm sure." Bonnie said

Bonnie opens the grimoire and sees a letter. She reads it. I hear voices start whispering.

"What is that?" Jeremy asked

"The spirits of the witches who died here. I can feel them." Bonnie said

"All right. What are they saying?" Jeremy asked

"Don't worry about it, Jeremy. Just a bunch of witchy warnings." I said

She walks out of the room and into the basement we follow behind her.

"Where are we going?" Jeremy asked

"The basement, why is always the basement." I said

We all enter the basement then stop.

"Here. This is it. Help me set the candles." Bonnie said

I snap my fingers and the candles spread out and light. The voices get louder.

"What the hell are they saying now?" Jeremy asked

"Still a warning." I said

Bonnie concentrates and closes her eyes.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked

"Nothing." Bonnie said

A few moments pass.

"They're ready." Bonnie said

"Good cause it's creepy down here." I said

"Agreed." Damon said

Bonnie's eyes are still closed. The voices around keeps getting louder. Bonnie begins to cry.

"Bonnie?" I asked

"You're scaring me here." Jeremy said

Bonnie screams.

"Bonnie." Jeremy said

Bonnie tries to run to her but is thrown against a wall. Bonnie's screams are getting louder. Jeremy can't get up, a force is holding him in place. Suddenly the voices stop, Jeremy gets up and runs over to Bonnie. She is crying.

"Did it work?" Damon asked

I slapped Damon on the back of the head.

"She is crying try being a nicer." I said

"You okay?" Jeremy asked

"I did it." Bonnie said

Jeremy hugs her.

"It's okay." Jeremy said

Damon's phone rings it's Liz. We leave the witch house and head to the Lockwood's house. We walk inside and see John on the floor.

"Karma." I said

"How is he?" Damon asked

"He's dead." Liz said

Damon looks at the body, picks up John's arm with the ring on it.

"Not for long." I said

"He'll be fine in a couple hours." Damon said

"What are you talking about? Damon, Nevaeh, he's dead." Carol said

"Well…Here's the thing. John's ting, it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity." Damon said

"But he's not breathing. He has no pulse." Carol said

Damon grabs John under the armpits and stats dragging him away.

"He will be. Trust me." Damon said

"We're gonna need a cover story…epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now I just have to get him out of here." Damon said

Damon and I leave with John's body. I flame us the boarding house. Damon drops John's body on the couch. Damon has blood on his hand and shirt.

"You should probably go change your shirt, and wash your hands." I said

Damon walks up stairs and takes his shirt off, I hear his phone ring.

"Stefan? How'd I beat you and Elena home? What?" Damon asked

I hear something I run up stairs and see Damon tossing all of his soap out of the soap bowl. The moonstone is gone.

"Well let's go hunt ourselves some bitches." I said

Stefan, Damon, and I quickly find out where Isobel was staying.

"Think this is the house?" Stefan asked

"It's where the crystal landed." I said

"Plus, it's the nicest foreclosure in town." Damon said

"Swear to God if she's not here…" Stefan said

"Don't be such a pessimist." Damon said

We enter the house. The place seems empty but you can see someone's bags on the floor.

"I sot upstairs." Stefan said

"No one's here." I said

He goes up stairs anyways.

"This is Isobel's stuff. It's definitely the right place." Damon said

"Where are they?" Stefan asked

"I don't know, Stefan." Damon said

I closed my eyes, I sensed for Elena I could feel her. Se was worried, and scared.

"I found her." I said

"Take us to her." Stefan said

"Can't no time." I said

I flamed out. I flamed to a cemetery. I saw Elena talking to Isobel.

"Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." Isobel said

Elena gets out of the car.

"So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?" Elena asked

"If I was, I couldn't tell you." Isobel said

"So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him?" Elena said

Isobel doesn't answer but kneels in front of a tombstone.

"What is this?" Elena asked

Isobel clears some leaves, to show a tombstone that reads

In loving memory

Isobel Fleming

Jan 18, 1978 - May 4, 2007

"My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit week, and they bring flowers, even through there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter." Isobel said

"What?" Elena asked

"And instead you got to meet the other part…The part that would betray her own flesh and blood." Isobel said

Isobel's phone rings. I listen in on the conversation.

"I have Katherine and the moonstone. Is the doppelganger safe?" Maddox asked

"Yes." Isobel said

"Then let her go." Maddox said

"Let her go?" Isobel asked

"Klaus has everything he needs for now. Your part is finished. You did what he compelled you to do." Maddox said

"I'm done?" Isobel asked

"You're done." Maddox said

She hangs up, I run towards them. I'm standing next to Elena now.

"Who was that?" Elena asked

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I was such a disappointment to you." Isobel said

Isobel pulls off her necklace and starts burning in the sunlight. She bursts into flames, and falls to the ground in front of her grave. Both Elena and I are shocked.

"What just happened?" Elena asked

"She was compelled." I said

I picked up Isobel's necklace and handed it to Elena.

"Close your eyes." I said

Elena did and I flamed us back to the boarding house.

"Were back." I said

Damon and Stefan were soon down the stairs and in front of us. They quickly talked, Damon and Stefan left the room. Elena and I sat down. She is looking at Isobel's necklace, when Stefan walks in.

"Is that Isobel's?" Stefan asked

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet…" Elena said

"She was your mother." I said

"Why did they let me go?" Elena asked

Stefan and I looked at each other.

"Go ahead." I said

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire." Stefan said

"He knows you are being keep safe." I said

"He knows I'm not gonna run." Elena said

Damon walks in, he walks over and hands me a glass of bourbon.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us." Damon said

Damon hands Elena some papers.

"What's this?" Elena asked

"I am going to spell your house so Katherine can't get in and…" I trailed off

"Those papers are the deeds to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name." Stefan said

"You're giving me your house?" Elena asked

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house." I said

"You'll just stay here till it's all over, so will Nevaeh for extra protection. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't." Stefan said

I got a little mad, because they never asked if I would stay to protect Elena, they just said I would. It's starting to getting irritating.

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me put." Damon said

John who was laying dead on the couch suddenly gasps and shoots up. Damon speeds over to him and lefts him up by his collar.

"I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." John said

"Damon, let him go. He and I need to talk." Elena said

Damon, Stefan, and I leave the room, but listen.

"I always knew that she and Katherine were close, but I never realized that Isobel and her were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends." John said

"If that's what you though of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" Elena asked

"Because I was there when she gave birth to you, Elena. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she's help keep you safe… I believed her. At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go." John said

Elena doesn't say anything, I hear him get up.

"You screw up everything, John. Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent I have left…so maybe I can learn not to hate you." Elena said

"Okay." John said

Damon grabs my wrist and pulls me into the library.

"Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded." Damon said

"At least something went right today." Stefan said

"Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back. Or what we were doing today." I said

"Uh-uh." Damon said

"And Isobel had no idea what you and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today." Stefan said

"Uh-uh." Damon said

"We're the only ones who know." Stefan said

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon." Damon said

"This could so work." I said

We raise our glasses and clink them together before drinking.


	41. The Last Dance

Here comes Santa

Elena, Bonnie and I are with a Lawyer. Elena is signing papers.

"Please sign here and here." the lawyer said

Elena takes the pen.

"Okay." Elena said

"I still can't believe this." I said

"So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?" Bonnie asked

"For now. As sole owner, I'm the only on who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean." Elena

"Your won personal safe house." Bonnie said

"That's the idea." Elena said

"Wouldn't want to clean it." Bonnie said

"We can make Stefan and Damon do it." I said

We all smiled. I listened in on Stefan and Damon.

"You really think Bonnie can take Klaus?" Damon asked

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Maybe Nevaeh can help. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…" Stefan said

"We just need to find him." Damon said

"Yeah." Stefan said

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?" Damon asked

"Nope, nor can Nevaeh. They both need something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked." Stefan said

"Do you think he killed her?" Damon asked

"Katherine? Probably." Stefan said

"It's not like she didn't have it coming." Damon said

We walk to the front door. Elena opens the door, he lawyer leaves.

"Thank you, Mr. Henry." Elena said

Stefan and Damon walk to the threshold but an invisible force keeps them out.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot." Elena said

She looks at Stefan.

"Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?" Elena asked

"I would love to. Thank you." Stefan said

Stefan enters the house. Elena looks at Damon.

"What are we, twelve?" Damon asked

"One of us is." I said

"If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" Elena asked

"No." Damon said

"Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?" Elena asked

"Yes, Elena. Sure." Damon said

"Then please, come in." Elena said

He enters and looks at Stefan. Elena closes the door.

"Shut up." Damon said

Bonnie walks in from another room and gives Elena her jacket.

"Thanks." Elena said

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked

"To school." Elena said

"Huh?" Stefan asked

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon said

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that." Stefan said

"Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll b able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner." Elena said

Elena looks at Damon.

"Tsk Your way, Elena." Damon said

"Don't worry, I'm ready. So is Nevaeh if he shows his face, I can take him." Bonnie said

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie and Nevaeh is the safest place that I can be. Come on." Elena said

We leave the house, but we hear Stefan.

"Wait, um, coming." Stefan said

We leave and head to school. As soon as we arrive at school can tell something is off. We headed to history class. We sit down, Elena shows Stefan a poster for the 60's dance Stefan shakes his head no. She shows it to Bonnie, and I. We nod our head yes. Alaric walks in.

"Hello, class. What are we learning today?" Alaric asked

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." Dana said

"Right, uh, ahem…" Alaric trailed off.

He turns around and faces the board.

"The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but… Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the…we walked on the moon. There was Watergate." Alaric said

"Wrong year." I said

Alaric turned around, he looked at me for a very long time.

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman." Elena said

Alaric then looked her for a while.

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up there, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena." Alaric said

Class goes by fast, but Alaric was still acting off. Bonnie was talking to Jeremy, as Elena and I made our way towards them.

"Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you okay at the house alone with John?" Elena asked

"It's not ideal." Jeremy said

He gets up and leaves

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight." Bonnie said

"Oh." Elena said

"That makes sense." I said

We laugh. Dana walks over to us.

"Hey, Nevaeh there you two are. Okay. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask Nevaeh if she was going to the dance tonight." Dana said

"Tell him she has a boyfriend." Bonnie said

"I don't have a boyfriend." I said

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." Dana said

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Elena asked

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." Dana said

"I bet he is." I said

Bonnie looks around.

"Where is he?" Bonnie asked

"Is he here?" I asked

"I don't know." Dana said

"She's been compelled." Bonnie said

"But he also wanted to know if Elena would save him a dance and that if Nevaeh could save him the last dance. How cute is that?" Dana asked

Dana then walked away. We finished the rest of the school day then headed to the boarding house. We are all in the living room.

"So we go to dance, we find him." Damon said

"Really?" I asked

"How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan said

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply." Damon said

"He could be anywhere or anyone at any time. He compelled somebody at school." I said

Stefan and Damon looks at Elena, Bonnie and I.

"I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Stefan asked

There was a knock on the door then Alaric enters.

"There you are." Damon said

"Sorry I'm late." Alaric said

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon said

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm?" I asked

"What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked

"Me and Nevaeh. We're the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. Or the amount of power Nevaeh has, if you can find him, we can kill him." Bonnie said

"It's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Alaric said

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he…" Damon said

He rushes at Bonnie but she throws him on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him.

"You are so stupid sometimes Damon." I said

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan said

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him. I know I can." Bonnie said

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"So are you in?" Damon asked

"I'll see you guys later." I said

I left the boarding house and headed to my house. I walked inside and headed straight to the liquor cabinet. Jake walked in.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked

"Klaus is in town, and the others want to kill him. I on the other don't want to kill him. So I'm at in pass." I said

"Follow what you think. You know your power." Jake said

"Okay, I'm going to go het ready for this dance." I said

I headed upstairs, and looked through, my clothes for something to wear to this dance. I found a outfit. I got ready, then headed to the dance. I arrived and head straight to Mr. Saltzman room. Once I arrived in his room I walked over to his desk and got the bottle of liquor that he kept in there. I was laying on some desks when Alaric, walked in.

"What can I help you with Alaric, shouldn't you be with the others." I said

"I'm sure Bonnie has it handle. Why aren't you helping?" Alaric said

"Because I don't want to kill him." I said

I looked over to see that Alaric looked taken back.

"Really now, why?" Alaric asked

"He has spent his entire life feeling the wolf just under the surface. Never being able to come out. All he wants is to be able to be whole. Not to have a part of himself locked away. He has spent a thousand years trying to break his curse. Elena should suck it up, die, and then have Bonnie bring her back." I said

"Won't that make Klaus mad?" Alaric asked

I took another long drink from the liquor bottle.

"Kind of." I said

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked

"I'll explain when I'm less drunk. But since I am a little drunk, I'll let you know something I really want to know what it would be like to have sex with a hybrid." I said

My phone goes off.

"I am so over this whole protect Elena thing. Elena this, Elena that. Oh no a new evil person is after Elena… Elena's been kidnapped… She's been kidnaped again… and again. Nevaeh go get rid of this person because they are a threat." I said

"I didn't know you felt that way." Alaric said

"Like I would voice how I felt when the Salvatore's, a Bennett witch, Vampire Barbie, and you worshipping at her feet." I said

My phone goes off again. I put the bottle on Alaric's desk, and walk towards the door, I stop turn around and head back over to the desk, I glamour the bottle so it looks like punch in a punch glass.

"That's better." I said

I walked to the door and stopped.

"Don't tell the others about what I told you." I said

Alaric nodded. I walked out of his room and to the gym. I opened to the door to the gym. I see Alaric enter soon after me. I see Damon, Stefan, and Elena, I make my way towards them. Dana gets up on stage.

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have two special shout-out tonight." Dana said

Bonnie and Jeremy walk over to us.

"This is for Elena, and Nevaeh. From Klaus." Dana said

A song starts to play. Elena and I are both stunned,

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon said

"I know everyone here." Elena said

"Maybe he's not here." Stefan said

"Maybe he wants us to believe that he is." I said

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." Damon said

"Good idea." Bonnie said

Bonnie takes Jeremy's arm. I take a another drink of my punch. Damon grabs my arm and pulls me with him towards Alaric.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Alaric said

"I'm not impressed." Damon said

"I'm a little drunk." I said

Damon looks at me, then smells the punch which doesn't smell like liquor. Damon then looks back at Alaric.

"No?" Alaric asked

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon said

Damon then walks away. I listen in on everyone.

"Caroline's here. They don't know what's going on. We have to tell her." Elena said

"I'm on it." Stefan said

Stefan looks at Damon and motions that he has to leave. Damon takes Elena and they dance.

"How you doing?" Damon asked

"Um, freaking out a bit. You?" Elena asked

"Cool as a cucumber. Come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampires were all, " arghh!" And you were all, "Aahh." Damon said

"Right, And you won." Elena said

"Yes. We did." Damon said

Damon spins her a round.

"You're good at this." Elena said

"I've got moves you've never seen." Damon said

Elena laughs. I look around the dancing people. I see Damon dancing with Bonnie.

"You heard Jeremy and me talking, didn't you?" Bonnie asked

"Is it true?" Damon asked

"Yes." Bonnie said

"The part about you having a 50-50 shot of surviving? Is that true?" Damon asked

"He was upset. I didn't want him to worry." Bonnie said

"So you lay it out on the line for Elena, no matter what." Damon said

"No matter what." Bonnie said

"Good." Damon said

"You can't tell her." Bonnie said

"Your secret's safe with me, but I mean…With all that power, is there no way to increase your odds?" Damon asked

"Only if Nevaeh will let me channel her, which I highly doubt." Bonnie said

"You could always ask." Damon said

"Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care." Bonnie said

"We wouldn't want that." Damon said

Elena and Jeremy are standing near the drink table, looking at Damon and Bonnie.

"What are they up to?" Elena asked

"Who knows?" Jeremy asked

"Is there something going on, Jer? You okay?" Elena asked

"Fine. I'm fine." Jeremy said

Jeremy then walks away. Stefan walks over to Elena. I take another long drink of my punch.

"Everything all right?" Stefan asked

"I'm not sure." Elena said

Jeremy leaves and goes into the hallway, as does Stefan. A few minutes pass before Stefan comes back inside. Elena and Bonnie walk away. Stefan walks up to Damon.

"Come here, come here. Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission." Stefan said

"Oh, great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena." Damon said

"Yeah, I told her. You promised her no more secrets." Stefan said

"I changed my mind." Damon said

I hear something in the hallway, I down the rest of the punch, I see Jeremy fighting Chad and two other kids. Damon and Stefan show up. Jeremy is thrown to the ground and they all start kicking him.

"Hey idiots." Damon said

One of the boys pulls out a cross bow and shoot a stake at Damon and it hits him in the shoulder. The other boys pull out weapons.

"Let me guess…Klaus says hi?" I asked

Stefan rushes over to the boys and hits them. Damon grabs another boy and holds a stake up ready to kill him.

"No, no, no, no, don't kill him." Stefan said

"He's compelled idiot." I said

"So?" Damon asked

"So, the whole thing's a distraction. Go find Bonnie and Elena. We got this. Go." Stefan said

Damon throes the boy against the lockers, knocking him out. Damon runs off to find Elena. Stefan and I finish with the three compelled kids. I head back into the gym I see Elena pushing through the crowd. She ran into Caroline. I walked over to them.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Caroline asked

"Um… Yeah, I'm just…I'm looking for Stefan." Elena said

"I know where he is." I said

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Caroline asked

"Uh, just, um, just stay with Matt, okay?" Elena asked

I grab Elena walk over to where Stefan is. We start looking for Bonnie. We turn a corner and run into Damon.

"There you three are." Damon said

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked

"She's doing what she has to do." Damon said

"What?" Elena asked

"Where is she?" Stefan asked

"Stefan, let her do this." Damon said

"Damn it, Damon, where is she?!" Stefan asked

We hear a noise, Stefan and Elena take off towards it. Damon holds me back.

"We have a plan." Damon said

Damon and I slowly make are way to the cafeteria. We see Elena holding Bonne's dead body.

"Stefan, get Elena out of here." I said

"Nevaeh and I will deal with the body." Damon said

"What do yo mean, deal with it?" Elena asked

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death." Damon said

"This is Bonnie." Elena said

Damon looks at Stefan.

"Get her home. Now. So we can clean this up." Damon said

Stefan grabs Elena and helps her get up.

"Hey, hey, hey." Stefan said

"No. Jeremy. Oh my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" Elena asked

"I'll find him." I said

Elena gets up. Elena's looks at Bonnie's body, and starts crying again. I go to look for Jeremy, I find him and we head outside. We head over to Damon.

"Damon! Hey, what's going on? Where's Elena, where's Bonnie?" Jeremy asked

"We need to have a little talk." Damon said

We head somewhere before we head back to the boarding house. Damon and walked into the boarding house.

"Will you please calm her down?" Damon asked

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you." Elena said

"Please calm down." Damon said

" You knew! Didn't you? Both of you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?" Elena asked

"Yes. I knew. Nevaeh on the other hand did not." Damon said

Elena slaps him.

"You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise." Damon said

"Wait. Hold on. Klaus was in Alaric's body." I said

I sat down on the couch.

"Anyways back on track. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it." Damon said

I was still sitting on the couch. Thinking over in my head about everything that happened tonight.

"She cast a spell. Bonnie's okay." Damon said

Damon turns around and looks at me I get up and follow after him. Stefan follows me.

"You know, you could have told me." Stefan said

"How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend?" Damon asked

"You understand what you put her through?" Stefan asked

"See, that's why I didn't tell you. ;Cause you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive." Damon said

He then walked up stairs. I looked at Stefan one last time before following Damon. We enter Damon's room and I walk over to his bed and lay down. I stare up at the ceiling.

"How long do you think Klaus was in Alaric's body?" I asked

"I don't know, but we have to assume since this morning." Damon said

"Great, great, great." I said

I feel the bed dip down next to me.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked

"Before the dance I was in Alaric's classroom, drinking on of the bourbons he keeps in there. When Alaric walked in. So you know me, I had already drank half a bottle at home, then half of his so. So I basically told everything that was on my mind. Including what I thought of Klaus. So I'm most likely the next person he is going to kill." I said

Damon was about to say something when Elena walked in.

"Ugh. Look, Klaus had to think she was dead. Your reaction had to be real." Damon said

"I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive." Elena said

"Here's to duplicity." Damon said

He hold up a glass of bourbon and takes a drink. Still laying down on the bed.

"But let's get one thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for me, I will not let that happen." Elena said

"We need to kill Klaus, Elena. Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it." Damon said

"What about Nevaeh? (looks at me) Could you kill Klaus?" Elena asked

I could kill Klaus, but I don't want to. So I lied.

"Nope." I said

"We'll find another way," Elena said

"I hope so." Damon said

"Look, I shouldn't have hit you." Elena said

"Apology accepted. Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you." Damon said

Elena doesn't say anything.

"Good night, Damon." Elena said

"Good night." Damon said

Elena leaves. A few moments later a feel someone else enter the house.

"I don't think Klaus will kill you." Damon said

"And why do you think that?" I asked

Damon just shrugged his shoulders.


	42. Klaus

I headed down into the basement. I found Elena waiting for Elijah to wake up. Suddenly he wakes up. Elena rushes over to him. I look of shock crosses his face.

"Elijah." Elena said

"Katherine." Elijah said

The room fades away.

Inside a mansion a party is underway. The room is filled with guests talking to each other. Trevor is speaking with a woman. He walks over to Elijah.

"Ah, good evening, Trevor. I am pleased you could join us." Elijah said

"I could not miss the birthday celebration." Trevor said

"No, considering the gift you claim to bear. Where is this mystery girl of which you speak?" Elijah asked

"Right this way." Trevor said

Elijah follows Trevor. They join Katherine

"My dear." Trevor said

"Hello." Katherine said

Elijah is in shock.

The party fades.

"Elijah's! It's me, it's Elena." Elena said

"Oh, my god." Elijah said

The room fades away.

"Forgive me. You remind me of someone." Elijah said

"Katerina, may I introduce to Lord Elijah." Trevor said

Elijah holds out his hand. She takes it and curtsies.

"Pleasure's mine. Katerina." Elijah said

Elijah kisses her hand.

The party fades. Elijah closes his eyes. Elena gets closer but Elijah's body spasms. Elijah gets up and is gasping for air.

"I can't - I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" Elijah asked

Elijah rushes over near the door but slams into the doorway. She rushes over to him and holds him up.

"I can't…I can't be in this house." Elijah said

"E, he hasn't been invited in." I said

"Then get me out of here." Elijah said

He slams into another wall and disappears. Elena runs after him and goes to the front door. I follow after them. Elijah is crouching outside. He gets up and rushes at us, but freezes at the threshold, unable to enter.

"What happened?" Elijah asked

"Shh!" Elena said

Elena shows him that Stefan and Damon can hear and she whispers.

"I'll tell you. Not here. Can I trust you?" Elena asked

Elijah whispers too.

"Can I trust you two?" Elijah asked

Elena hands him the dagger. He looks at me. I just shrug my shoulders. Elijah nods. We leave the house and get into Elena's car. We are driving down the road when Elena pulls over. Elijah is finishing off a blood bag.

"You look better." Elena said

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked

"Elena's father." I said

Elijah nodded.

"We'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word." Elena said

"Your ability to make demands has long passed." Elijah said

"If I were you I would think again." I said

"No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours." Elena said

"And why should I even consider this?" Elijah asked

"The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you." Elena said

"Because Santa has come to town." I said

I see Elijah smile. Elena's phone keeps going off. She answers it.

"I bet it's Stefan." I said

"Hello Stefan." Elena said

"Someone owes me a drink." I said

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Stefan asked

"Yes, I'm fine, Nevaeh with me." Elena said

"Where's Elijah?" Stefan asked

"He's right here." Elena said

"Where? I'm on my way." Stefan said

"No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone." Elena said

"Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus." Stefan said

"Elijah is a noble man. Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself. Plus Nevaeh is here." Elena said

"You cant' do this alone." Stefan said

"I'm not, have not been listening Nevaeh is here as well. Now then it's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch." Elena said

She then hangs up, Elijah holds his hand out. Elena gives him her phone. He put it in his jacket pocket. Elena then goes back on the road.

"He's here." Elena said

"I got that, when Nevaeh said Santa." Elijah said

"He's taken over Alaric's body." Elena said

"Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks." Elijah said

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him." Elena said

"E breath." I said

"Yes, I do." Elijah said

The car fades.

Elijah is with Katerina.

"So where is this mysterious host I've hard so much about?" Katherine asked

"Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance." Elijah said

Elijah sees someone coming down the stairs.

"Here he is." Elijah said

Klaus is hidden by the crowd. Katerina is looking for him. She finally sees him. He joins them.

"Katerina, may I introduce to you the Lord Niklaus." Elijah said

She curtsies to Klaus. Klaus takes her hand and kisses it.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus." Klaus said

Klaus smiles at her.

The party fades, when I look around. I see that we are at the Lockwood mansion. Elijah is up at the door. I get out of the car and walk up there. Just as Carol opens the door.

"Elijah, Elena, And Nevaeh. What are you doing here? What happened?" Carol asked

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I hoping you could help." Elijah said

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I-" Carol starts

Carol is cut off by Elijah who compels her.

"It won't take but a minute of your time." Elijah said

Carol smiles.

"Of course. Anything you need." Carol said

"Thank you." Elijah said

The three of us enter the house.

"Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing." Elijah said

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet." Carol said

"Wonderful." Elijah said

Carol goes upstairs.

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" Elena asked

" 'Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment." Elijah said

Elijah heads up stairs. Elena and I just look at each other. We head into the living room and wait for Elijah to come back downstairs. We hear Elijah head down the stairs. He joins us in the living room.

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." Elijah said

"Nope, one was burned alive, and the other was feed on and then had his neck snapped." I said

"I'm sorry." Elena said

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died" Elijah said

"Klaus has her. We think she may be dead." Elena said

"I don't think she is dead." I said

"I agree with Nevaeh. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after shat she did." Elijah said

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time…I'd have done anything for Klaus." Elijah said

The fades away.

From where have you come, Katerina?" Klaus asked

"I'm new to town, my lord." Katherine said

Elijah looks at Klaus with a smile.

"Katerina is from Bulgaria." Elijah said

"Zdravei, Katerina." Klaus said

She laughs in delight at the unexpected use of her mother tongue.

"very good." Katherine said

Klaus looks at Elijah.

"Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her." Klaus said

"No not at all. Happy Birthday, brother." Elijah said

Klaus smiles and leaves with Katerina.

The party fade away.

"Yes. Klaus is my brother." Elijah said

"I already knew that." I said

"I heard that. I'm still processing." Elena said

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is O.M.G" Elijah said

He drinks his tea and I laugh as drink a glass of bourbon.

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in a village in eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." Elijah said

"So your parents were human?" Elena asked

"Your whole family was." I said

"(Elijah nodded) Our origin as vampire s is a very long story, Elena. Just know…we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created." Elijah said

"Right, but Klaus is your brother." Elena said

"And you want him dead?" I asked

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad…dead. Come." Elijah said

I finished off my glass and filled up, before heading outside with Elena and Elijah. We are walking outside.

"So are you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned." Elijah said

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." Elena said

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance." Elijah said

"I don't." I said

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" Elena asked

"Right. The curse of the sun and the moon. It's all so…biblical-sounding, don't you think?" Elijah asked

Elijah smiles.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked

Everything fades.

Klaus is sitting on a chair in a bedroom of the mansion. A woman is in front of him. Elijah's there too. He shows him a parchment.

"Look. A Roman parchment." Elijah said

"I remember etching this scroll. Well, I was quite blistered from drink." Klaus said

"Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings." Elijah said

"Not the African carvings? 'Cause I was quite proud of those." Klaus said

"The Aztec, who can resist a shaman?" Elijah asked

Klaus laughs.

"Yes." Klaus said

Everything fades, I'm back at Lockwood mansion.

"Elena I have told you since day one that the Sun and the Moon curse was fake." I said

"She is right." Elijah said

"I'm always right. It's just that no one ever listen's to me." I said

"So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena asked

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it." Elijah said

"But why?" Elena asked

"Really Elena, think about it. The easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout." I said

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asked

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon…is fake. It doesn't exist." Elijah said

Elijah starts to walk away.

"What?!" Elena asked

We follow after Elijah .

"Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Elijah said

"But if there's no curse…" Elena said

"There is a curse. Just not that one." I said

"Once again Nevaeh is correct. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus." Elijah said

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope." Elijah said

We can hear Elena's phone vibrating in Elijah's pocket.

"What is this curse?" Elena asked

The phone is still vibrating.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." Elijah said

He hands Elena her phone.

"Stefan." I said

She answers.

"Stefan…what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Okay, I'll be right there." Elena said

She hangs up and looks at Elijah.

"Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her." Elena said

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah said

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word." Elena said

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you love up to it." Elijah said

"Thank you." Elena said

She grabbed my hand and dragged me behind her. As we walk everything begins to fade.

Elijah and Katerina are outside the mansion. She's running and laughing.

"You have to chase me." Katherine said

He runs after her but stops. She laughs.

"You're meant to catch me." Katherine said

"But if I catch you. The game will be over." Elijah said

"Thank you for entertaining me." Katherine said

"You looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you." Elijah said

She sits down.

"Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night." Katherine said

"Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." Elijah said

"he is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose." Katherine said

"And yet." Elijah said

"I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all." Katherine said

"Many a union has been built on much less." Elijah said

"Is it wrong to want more?" Katherine said

Elijah sits down next to her.

"Do you have more with Trevor?" Elijah asked

"Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?" Trevor asked

"I do not believe in love, Katerina." Elijah said

"That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" Katherine asked

Klaus joins them.

"What do I interrupt?" Klaus asked

"He's returned." Elijah said

Elijah looks at Klaus' shirt, which is covered in blood.

"Long night." Elijah said

"What has happened?" Katherine asked

"The wrong villager picked a fight at the tavern." Klaus said

She leaves with him Klaus looks back at Elijah with a smile. Katerina looks at Elijah too.

Everything comes back into focuses, and I realize that I'm now in the Salvatore Boarding house. Elena is sitting with Jenna.

"Oh, Jenna, thank god." Elena said

"No." Jenna said

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." Elena said

"When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could true." Jenna said

"It is true, Jenna. I should have told you. I thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything I had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in my face." Elena said

"Who else knows? Jeremy?" Jenna asked

Elena nods.

"John?" Jenna asked

"We were just trying to protect you." Elena said

"Protect me?" Jenna asked

"I'm so sorry. I will tell you everything." Elena said

"No, Elena…I am the one who's supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy." Jenna said

"I know, but there's nothing that you could have done. There's so much more to it…" Elena said

"No, this is- this is so…I don't know…it's…" Jenna said

I sat down and put my hand on Jenna's shoulder, I used empathy to calm her down.

"I know." Elena said

"Why didn't you tell me?! I'm scared." Jenna said

Elena pulls her into a hug.

"I know. I know. I know, hey. Hey. I'm sorry. Jenna, I am so, so sorry." Elena said

We take Jenna up to one of the empty rooms. We leave her there and head back down stairs. We get down the stairs and are stopped by Stefan.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Stefan asked

"She's in shock." I said

"I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface." Elena said

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this." Stefan said

"It's not your fault, Stefan. It's mine. Anyway… we have to go back to Elijah." Elena said

"Wait, what? No, no." Stefan said

"Stefan, I promised him that I would return. I can't break that promise. Plus Nevaeh will be there." Elena said

"Oh." Stefan said

Stefan nods.

"I'll be okay." Elena said

We walk towards the front door, but Damon and Andie stop us.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked

"Back Elijah." Elena said

"No." Damon said

"Get out of my way, Dam…" Elena said

Elena goes to walk past Damon but he grabs her arm.

"If you so much as try and take a step out of this house…" Damon said

"Damon, easy." Andie said

"Stay out of this, Andie." Damon said

"Let her go." Stefan said

"Are you kidding me? We just got them back." Damon said

"Damon I'll be with her nothing will happen." I said

Stefan grabs Damon's arm, and pulls it off of Elena.

"You heard me, you her, and you heard Nevaeh. I said let her go." Stefan said

"That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third." Damon said

Elena and I leave the boarding house and head back to Elijah. We head back to the Lockwood mansion. Elena just bursts in, Elijah is standing inside by the lit fireplace. I can see that he is relieved that Elena kept her promise.

"Welcome back." Elijah said

"Tell me. What is Klaus's curse?" Elena asked

"You haven't figured it out yet?" I asked

Elena and I sat down on the couch.

"You know what his curse is?" Elijah asked

"I've known since day one of all this Klaus business." I said

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day." Elijah said

"A war between the species?" Elena asked

"The vampires…and the werewolves." I said

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?" Elena asked

"He's both. A hybrid." I said

"He is deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant." Elijah said

"I'm not a servant of nature by the way." I said

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Elena asked

"He wants to trigger tat part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering nt just vampires, but everyone." Elijah said

"But you helped him?" I asked

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die." Elijah said

"Someone is bi-polar." I said

"We have the dagger now. We can stop." Elena said

"when a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work." Elijah said

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" Elena asked

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species…at the hands of the servants of nature themselves." Elijah said

"A witch. If they can channel that much power. But it would kill them." I said

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power…can kill Klaus." Elijah said

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena asked

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know." Elijah said

Everything fades.

Klaus is standing by a burning fireplace on a room of the mansion. Elijah enters the room.

"The full moon is tomorrow, bother. After all these centuries, it is finally time." Klaus said

"I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelganger." Elijah said

"What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end that is all." Klaus said

"What, she should die for your gain?" Elijah asked

"She is human. Her life means nothing." Klaus said

"I beg you consider this." Elijah said

"Are you so foolish as to care for her?" Klaus asked

"Of course not." Elijah said

Klaus get closer to him.

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care." Klaus said

"We did once." Elijah said

"Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned." Klaus said

Everything comes back into focus.

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" Elena asked

"Yes, Elena, I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out." Elijah said

"You cared about her, didn't her?" I asked

"It's common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again." Elijah said

"It's a curse." I said

Elijah hands Elena her jacket and leaves. We head back to the boarding house. We walk inside, I can hear Stefan and Damon from the front door.

"Tired of your little play thing already?" Stefan asked

"Don't start with me, Stefan. She's just my distraction." Damon said

"She's a person. You're victimizing her." Stefan said

"You should be thankful she's here. She keeps me from going after what I really want." Damon said

"You're right. Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend." Stefan said

You can hear someone putting there glass down, and standing up.

"And there it is." Damon said

"There it is. You know, you can be in love with Elena all you want…if it means that you'll protect her. But I have the one thing that you never will." Stefan said

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Damon asked

"Her respect." Stefan said

Damon punches Stefan so hard he flies into a bookshelf and breaks it. He gets up and rushes over to Damon. They grab each other by the shoulders, trying to harm one another. Elena, Elijah, and I enter the room. I use my powers to separate them.

Everything fades.

Elijah is sitting in a chair in the mansion. Klaus marches into the room angrily.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked

"I don't understand." Elijah said

"Katerina has gone. She has fled." Klaus said

"No." Elijah said

"What did you tell her?" Klaus yelled.

"I told her nothing." Elijah said

Klaus grabs him and pushes him against the wall. His face has changed.

"(Shouting) Do not lie to me." Klaus asked

"I will find her. You have my word." Elijah said

"If you do not, I give you my word you will be dead." Klaus said

Everything comes back into focus.

Stefan and Damon are looking up at Elijah, Elena, and I.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon asked

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena said

"Really?" Damon asked

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah said

"What?" Damon asked

"An apology." Elijah said

"A what?" Damon asked

Stefan steps up.

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena." Stefan said

"I understand." Elijah said

We all look at Damon.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did." Elena said

"Is that true?" Damon asked

"It is." Elijah said

Damon looks at Elena.

"And you're trusting him?" Damon asked

"I am." Elena said

"You can all got to hell." Damon said

He leaves. Stefan looks at Elijah.

"He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around." Stefan said

"Perhaps." Elijah said

I hear something going on upstairs, I then see Andie come running down stairs, in her underwear and bleeding. I go upstairs, I walk into Damon's room. He is sitting on his bed, drinking. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Want to tell me what happened?" I asked

"No." Damon said

"Okay. Want a refill?" I asked

"Yes." Damon said

I walked over and got him the bottle. I filled up his cup.

"I can't wait for this whole thing to be over." Damon said

"Neither can I." I said


	43. The Last Day

I stayed wit Damon all night. The next day Damon and I could hear, Elijah, Stefan, and Elena talking down stairs, we get up and go downstairs.

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah said

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus. So Nevaeh was right from the start when she said it was fake." Stefan said

"Nevaeh is smarter than you think. Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it…he'll be a true hybrid." Elijah said

Damon and I make are selves known.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie." Damon said

"Damon…" Stefan warned

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Elena said

"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon said

I slapped Damon in the back of the head.

"It's not an option, Damon." Elena said

"All right, how do we break the curse?" Stefan asked

"The ritual is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, we already know." Elijah said

"The moonstone." Stefan said

"A witch to channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound in the stone. After that, since he is of both werewolf and vampire, he has to kill one of each." I said

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked

I look over at Elijah.

"The final part of the ritual." I said

Elijah takes a wooden box from a shelf.

"Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger…to the point of your death." Elijah said

Damon looks at Elena. Stefan takes Elena's hand. She looks at the both brothers. Elijah opens his box and takes out a jar.

"And that's where you come in." Elena said

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina, it possesses mystical properties of resuscitation." Elijah said

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked

"And then you won't." Elijah said

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon asked

Damon looks at Elena.

"You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?" Damon asked

"Those rings only work on human. The Doppelganger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work." I said

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Damon asked

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." Elena said

Damon looks at Stefan. He shrugs, Damon looks at Elijah and leaves.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Elena asked

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will." Elijah said

Damon is outside drinking, Stefan joins him. I sit on the couch and listen.

"Breakfast of champions, huh?" Stefan asked

"I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help o can get." Damon said

"You know, you're not helping." Stefan said

"Elijah is an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?" Damon asked

"What do you want me to do, Damon? Elena made her decision. She's choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in her." Stefan said

"Why? She's going to end up dead." Damon said

"Because she put her faith in me. She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be hers." Stefan said

"Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all." Damon said

"She chose to trust you, too." Stefan said

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts." Damon said

I hear someone enter the library to see Elijah and Elena.

"You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this." Elena said

Elena picks up the elixir bottle.

"Why are you?" I asked

"I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple." Elena said

"You know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you." Elijah said

"I will work. I can feel the magic from here." I said

We hear someone yelling, we all rush to the voice. We find Jenna and Alaric.

"Get out!" Jenna yells

"Jenna, Jenna." Alaric said

"Get out!" Jenna yells

Jenna has a crossbow pointed at Alaric.

'Jenna, put the crossbow down, okay? It's me." Alaric said

"Stay away from me." Jenna said

"What the hell is going?" I ask

"It's me. I swear, okay? He let me go. Klaus let me go." Alaric said

"Prove it." Damon said

Alaric looks at Jenna.

"Okay, uuh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was bout to…" Alaric said

"Okay, it's him." Jenna said

Jenna lowers the crossbow.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight." Alaric said

Alaric, Jenna, Elena, Stefan, Elijah, and I are in the living room.

"So Alaric do you remember what we talked about the night of the 60's dance?" I asked

"No, was it important." Alaric said

"No." I said

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked

"No. it's like I blocked out and woke up three days later. Katherine was there." Alaric said

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can." Stefan said

"Where is Damon?" Elena asked

"I saw him go upstairs." Jenna said

Elena get up.

"Elena please be careful, he's on edge." I said

Elena nodded then left.

"So what else did I do?" Alaric asked

I leave the room, and stand just far enough away, but close enough.

"You disappeared." Elena said

"I don't want to hear anymore." Damon said

"I need you to understand why I'm doing this." Elena said

"Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think." Damon said

"I'll be fine, Damon. I'll drink the elixir, Nevaeh said it will bring me back. Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over." Elena said

"If it works." Damon said

"It will work, Nevaeh said it would." Elena said

"You think it will work. You want it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it wont'? There has to be another way." Damon said

"There isn't." Elena said

"And you're going to die, Elena." Damon said

"And then I'll come back to life." Elena said

"That is not a risk I'm willing to take." Damon said

"But I am. It's my life, Damon. My choice." Elena said

"I can't lose you." Damon said

"You won't." Elena said

I hear someone walk, then Damon vamp speed.

"There is another way." Damon said

I run at my speed, I push Elena out of the way. So instead of Damon feeding Elena his blood, he feds it to me. I then use my force field to push Damon away. I fell to my knees and Elena who has some blood on her face runs over to me. Stefan enters the room. I start coughing. Stefan comes over to me.

"What did you do?! Huh? What did you do?!" Stefan said

"I wasn't fast enough I'm sorry." I said

I start coughing.

"I saved her life." Damon said

Damon looks at me. I am still coughing. Then back at Elena

"You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back." Damon said

"As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire." I said

"It's better than nothing else." Damon said

"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her? What about Nevaeh we need her and you just forced her to have to drunk in your bed." Stefan asked

"Go ahead; wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it." Damon said

Stefan rushes over to Damon and pushes him.

"Stefan." Elena yelled.

Damon takes a wooden stick and pushes Stefan against a wall with it.

"Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself." Damon said

Stefan punches him in the face several times in a row. Damon falls on the floor. He has blood on his face. He takes the wooden stick and drives it through Stefan's abdomen. Elena rushes over to Stefan and pushes Damon. She looks at Damon.

"Get out of here." Elena yells

I stand up, I almost fall back down grab a hold of Damon's bed. Jenna and Alaric arrive. Jenna sees me and comes to my side.

"What the hell's going on?" Alaric asked

"Get him out of here." Elena said

I raise my hands up, and Damon goes flying out of the house.

I then used a power called banishing to make sure he doesn't come back.

"He's gone, he can't come back inside the house unless you let him in." I said

I look over at Elena and Stefan.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't up here fast enough." I said

I went to walk forward, but fall but I don't hit the ground some catches me. I look up to see Elijah.

"Well, it sounds like you won't be needing the elixir anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless." Elijah said

Elijah lets go of me.

"I need to walk this off. Vampire blood and I don't get along." I said

I was able to walk down the stairs and outside. I walked all the way to the Grill. I walk up to the bar and sat down. A few seconds later Damon sits down next to me.

"I'm sorry." Damon said

"Hey it was meant for Elena." I said

"But still, vampire blood is like werewolf venom to you." Damon said

"I'll be fine." I said

Alaric then walks up. Damon orders a drink for him and I.

"I'll have the same." Alaric said

"I screwed up." Damon said

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Alaric said

"Yeah." Damon said

"Gentleman and woman? Why so glum?" Klaus asked

We are turn around. Klaus is standing there.

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume." Damon said

"In flesh." Klaus said

He looks at Alaric.

"Thanks for the loaner, mate." Klaus said

Damon gets up looking angry.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon asked

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger. Just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you'll regret. And meet the lovely Nevaeh in my own body." Klaus said

Damon step so he is some what in front of me.

"Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Damon asked

"You are kidding?" Klaus asked

He looks at Alaric.

"He is kidding, right?" Klaus asked

"No, not really." Alaric said

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asked

"Let me be clear…I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." Klaus said

I stood up but fell. Damon kneeled down. Klaus looked at me.

"Damn it. I'm sorry Nevaeh." Damon said

"I'm hot." I said

Damon nods. He stands up. I close my eyes. I feel someone pick me up. When I open my eyes, I'm in Alaric apartment. I look over to the side to see Katherine, I look the other way to see Klaus. I look over at Katherine, I use my telekinesis to snap her neck. I closed my eyes, but I could feel Klaus eyes on me.

"I never liked her." I said

"Because she looks like Elena or for some other reasons." Klaus said

"Both." I said

I started heating up. I took my jacket it off.

"Why is it so hot in here?" I asked

"It's not." Klaus said

I nodded my head.

"What's wrong with you?" Klaus asked

"Vampire blood and I don't get along it makes me sick." I said

"Who's blood?" Klaus asked

"Damon's." I said

I sat up on the bed. I looked at Katherine who was still dead on the ground. I looked over at Klaus. As I was looking at him I saw him staking Jenna.

"Your going to kill Jenna." I said

Klaus looks taken back.

"How did you know?" Klaus asked

"That's not important. Please don't, use her. When you kill Elena Jeremy is going to need his Aunt." I said

I go to stand up but I fall, back onto the bed.

"If I don't use Jenna, then I will use Caroline." Klaus said

"Why you were going to turn Jenna why don't you just turn someone else." I said

"Because I want to us someone close to Elena." Klaus said

"Why you going to need her in the future. I mean come on you are around one thousand years old and you haven't figured it out." I said

"Figured what out?" Klaus asked

I closed my eyes. My head started hurting.

"Answer me." Klaus yelled

"Be quite." I yelled

A force of advanced telekinesis shot out and through Klaus across the room. I opened my eyes and looked over at him. I heard get up and run at me. But because of my weak state, my force field was up so he bounced off of it.

"I wouldn't try that again." I said

"What is it?" Klaus asked

"A force field. It puts itself up when I'm in danger, weak, or coming back. Please don't use Jenna." I said

"Who do suggests I use?" Klaus asked

I thought about for a few seconds.

"How about the vampire that turned Katherine." I said

"She's dead. A werewolf bite." Klaus said

"No she's not. I saved her. Explain later, but is she an okay sub." I said

"Fine." Klaus said

I got up and slowly made my way over to the kitchen, to drink some water. Once I'm done, I walk back to the bed put my jacket on. I walk into the bathroom and make sure I don't look sweaty. I walk over Klaus take his hand and flame, to where I know Rose is. When we arrived Klaus staggered a bit. I looked at Klaus. I then looked around we were in a house, there were a few dead bodies laying around. I walked through the house. I came to the living room to find Rose and two other vampires feeding off people.

"So this is how one spends a new life." I said

Rose stopped feeding and looked at me, she dropped the body and ran over and hugged me.

"Nevaeh it is so good to see you, what brings you here?" Rose asked

"Nothing good I'm afraid." I said

"Hello, Rose-Marie." Klaus said

Rose and the others looked shocked. The other vampires in the room went to run but I stopped them.

"Klaus." Rose said

"You are going to take the place of Jenna, as Klaus' vampire for the sacrifice." I said

Rose simply nodded. The other two vampires looked at us in fear. I looked at them, and with a flick of my wrist set them on fire.

We walked out of the house. I turned around and set it on fire as well.

"We don't need anyone finding those bodies." I said

I grabbed Klaus, and Rose and flamed us to my house. And since I flamed into the house with Klaus I didn't have to invite him in.

"Jake." I yelled

He came down the stairs.

"What is it?" Jake asked

"I drank Damon's blood and am now sick. I need you to make sure Rose stays here." I said

"Okay and I will get you something for the blood." Jake said

"Thank you. Come this way Klaus." I said

I walked away, and downstairs to the sixth basement. I opened the door and walked in, Klaus followed behind me.

"What is this place?" Klaus asked

"My family's fortune." I said

I walked so I was standing just outside of the circle.

"Rose-Marie." I said

You could hear the sound of a click, the a whoosh, then the her box was in front of me. I took the box so it was in my hands.

"I wonder. Niklaus." I said

There was a click, then whoosh, then a box with dust on it.

"Looks like I have yours." I said

"It seems you do. Can I have it back?" Klaus asked

"Nope it's safe here. Did the person who took tell what it means to have it here?" I asked

"Nope." He said

I flicked my wrist so the box would go back. Turn and headed upstairs.

"It means, that so long as it is here. You can't die." I said

"I can't die anyways." Klaus said

"So if I took a white oak and staked you with it, you would live?" I asked

"No I would not." Klaus said

"Well as long as your heart is here nothing and I mean nothing can kill you. Not even a white oak stake, or your brother." I said

We go to the top of the stairs. We walked into the living room. Jake was standing there with Rose. Jake had something in his hand.

"That smells gross." I said

"Well, that's kind of the point. It will make you throw up the blood that is in your system." Jake said

"How long after I drink it?" I asked

"No clue." Jake said

I rolled my eyes. Downed the horrible smelling drink. Grabbed Rose and Klaus and flamed back to Alaric's place. We walk in, to see Katherine making coffee.

"Everything okay?" Katherine asked

"What have you been doing?" Klaus asked

"Making coffee. Do you want some?" Katherine asked

"Rose sit down." I said

Rose sat down, Klaus rushed over to her, grabs her by the throat and compels her.

"Tell me what you've been doing." Klaus said

"Making coffee." Katherine said

Klaus lets her go, Katherine holds her neck and turns around. I write something down on a piece paper and take it over to Klaus.

Damon has given her vervain.

"Wait. Take off your bracelet." Klaus said

She takes it off and gives it to him.

"Now, I want you…to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight." Klaus said

"But I'll burn." Katherine said

"You don't have a choice." Klaus said

Katherine stands in the sunlight and the side of her face exposed to the sunlight starts to burn. She keeps screaming Klaus looks at her and smiles. He lets her burn for a moment.

"That's enough." Klaus said

She rushes over to the corner of the room.

"Guess I was wrong. All right, then. I need you to do something for me." Klaus said

Katherine does what Klaus wanted her to do. I then snapped her neck again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Klaus asked

"Because I don't like her. Why did you have Katherine call Jenna?" I asked

"You'll see." Klaus said

"As much as I would like to watch the sacrifice I can't." I said

"Why not?" Klaus asked

"They will try to kill you. After you drain Elena. Bonnie is going to cause you pain, and then Elijah is going to show up, and try to rip out your heart, but since your heart isn't actually there that might be difficult. So if something goes wrong there are going want me to do something." I said

A few moments pass. Katherine starts to wake up.

"Go get Elena." I said

Klaus leaves. I take Rose to where the sacrifice was going to happen. An hour passes before he comes back.

"Where's Maddox? He should be back by now/" Klaus said

"I don't know." Katherine said

Klaus sits down and opens a laptop. I walk over and see a live video of Jules lying on the floor of a cellar, chained to the wall.

"I approve of your choice in wolf." I said

"What are you doing? Where's Elena?" Katherine asked

"I sent her off with Greta." Klaus said

Jules is in transitioning.

"It's almost time." Klaus said

I didn't hear Damon enter.

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual. And to get Nevaeh." Damon said

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus asked

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch." Damon said

Klaus stands up. I sat down.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all…me." Damon said

"Katerina, Nevaeh, give us a moment." Klaus said

We both look at them and leave.

"I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was just a 50?50 guess on who." Klaus said

Klaus shows Damon the video of Jules.

"The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?" Klaus asked

"Jules." Damon said

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse…You learn a thing or two. First rule…always have a backup. Backup werewolf. Backup witch." Klaus said

"Backup vampire." Damon said

"I've got that covered, too." Klaus said

Klaus then snaps Damon's neck. I walk of the kitchen, a smirk on my face. We left the Alaric's. As we made our way to the sacrifice, we talked.

"They think I can be compelled by an Original vampire." I said

"This is going to be fun." Klaus said


	44. The Sun Also Rises

Klaus and I arrive at the Quarry. But we stay in the woods. Elena is pacing back and forth in her circle of fire. Jenna is kneeling in hers.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked

"I feel like myself…only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything." Jenna said

"I'm gonna doe, aren't I?" Jenna asked

"Not Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do." Elena said

Greta is bring Jules into the Quarry.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked

"That must be the werewolf." Elena said

Greta pushes Jules down to the ground. Jules clutches at her stomach, groaning in pain.

"What's happening to me?" Jules asked

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free." Great said

Greta moves away flicks her wrist and a third ring of fire encircles Jules.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed." Elena said

"My duty is to Klaus. The new order." Greta said

Klaus walks out of the woods.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner." Klaus said

He looks at Elena, Jenna and Jules.

"hello, my lovelies. Are we ready? Oh wait someone is missing. Come out love." Klaus said

I walked out of the woods and stood next to Klaus. Elena and Jenna looked shocked.

"Nevaeh what are doing?" Elena asked

"What I want her to do." Klaus said

Jules continues to moan in pain. Klaus takes the moonstone from his pocket.

"I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it." Klaus said

Klaus hands the moonstone to Greta who takes it and looks up at the sky.

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asked

"I remember." Klaus said

Greta drops the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames. Sparks fly as the moonstone is destroyed. Greta begins chanting a spell in Latin. Klaus approaches the ring of fire. Jules still lies on the ground, moaning in pain, but looks up at Elena then to me.

"Everything I did…I was just trying to help Tyler." Jules said

"Are you Jules?" Elena asked

"I didn't want him to be alone." Jules said

"He won't be. He'll be okay." I said

Klaus looks at Jules.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked

The ring of fore around Jules disperses. Jules's eyes turn yellow and she uses her werewolf speed to rush at Klaus. Klaus gets the upper hand and pins Jules to the ground, plugging his hand into her chest and rips out her heart. Jules takes a final breath, tears streaming down her face, and dies. Klaus breathes heavily as he hold the bloody heart in his hands. Elena and Jenna look on, horrified. Klaus walks over to Greta. Greta continues chanting a spell while Klaus holds Jules's heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing the blood into the flames.

"Does the mean it's working?" Klaus asked

"It's working." Greta said

I look over at Jenna and Elena.

"The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was? Isn't there someone else who can do this?" Jenna asked

"Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that." Elena said

"It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you." Jenna said

"But you didn't. You put your entire life on hold to help us." Elena said

"Look around, Elena. I failed you." Jenna said

"No. you didn't. Failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be okay. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance… Run." Elena said

"Okay." Jenna said

Klaus approaches the ring of fire containing Jenna.

"Hello, Jenna." Klaus said

Jenna and Elena get up and look at Klaus.

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't." Elena said

Elena walks closer tot eh flames, causing them to flare up. She steps back.

"Careful." Klaus said

"Elena, don't." Jenna said

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family (to Klaus) I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please." Elena said

"Well, well." Klaus said

Klaus and I look up at the top of the Quarry.

"I don't recall you being on the guest list." Klaus said

Jenna and Elena look up as well. Elena gasps. Stefan stand atop of the cliff.

"I'm here to talk." Stefan said

"Very well, then." Klaus said

Klaus looks at Jenna, briefly, then vamp-speeds up to the top of the cliff and walks calmly towards Stefan.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?" Klaus asked

Jenna and Elena were talking but, I was listening to Stefan and Klaus.

"You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place." Stefan said

"Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women. Three goddesses- Sacrificed a nature's altar." Klaus said

"Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way." Stefan said

"You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you." Klaus said

"Just make the trade. Me for Jenna." Stefan said

Klaus and Stefan have come down from the cliff top and approach's Elena and Jenna.

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish." Klaus said

"Stefan." Elena said

"It's okay." Stefan said

"Well. (He points a stake between Jenna and Stefan) who's it going to be, Elena?" Klaus asked

"Can you hurry up, I'm cold." I said

"No." Elena said

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice." Klaus said

Klaus vamp speeds around Stefan and stakes him in the back. Stefan screams in pain and crumbles to the ground.

"No! Stefan! No!" Elena yelled

I have other plans for you boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now… Nevaeh." Klaus said

I left and headed into the woods. When I walked back out Rose was following behind of me.

"Rose here is going to take Jenna spot." Klaus said

Jenna, and Elena looked shocked.

"Do you really think I would stand by and let someone kill Jenna." I said

Elena smiled. Klaus takes Rose over to stand by Greta. Klaus stakes Rose. Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell. Greta pours a bowl of Rose's blood into the ceremonial bowl.

"I don't understand." Stefan said

"He used Rose, instead of Jenna." I said

Klaus walks up to Elena.

"It's time." Klaus said

The circle of fire disappears from around Elena. Elena looks up at him. Klaus extends his hand towards her. Elena gets up from the ground and walks past Klaus, ignoring him. Elena makes her way to the altar and looks down at Jenna. Klaus follows her up to the altar and grabs Elena's face in his hand. Below them, Stefan struggles to get up from the ground.

"Thank you, Elena." Klaus said

"Go to hell." Elena said

Stefan continues to struggle up, but falls back to the ground, too weak to move. Elena stares out, blankly, as Klaus sinks his fangs into her neck and starts to drain Elena of her blood. Stefan watches on, helplessly. Klaus holds Elena tightly as his eyes starts to sprout more veins. Elena's eyelids flutter and her eyes roll into the back of her head and she dies. Klaus releases her and Elena falls to the ground. Blood drips from Klaus' mouth and the flame in the bowl is extinguished. Elena's body lays lifeless and Stefan stares at her, sadly, and lowers his head to the ground. Klaus breathes heavily and walks down the stone steps.

"I can feel it. It's happening." Klaus said

I smiled. Klaus looks up at the full moon. Suddenly, his bones begin to crack and he starts to transform. His eyes are yellow like a werewolf's, but he still has the veins under them, like a vampire.

"Yes, yes." Klaus yelled

Suddenly, Klaus is thrown through the air. The flames in the bowl reignite, Startling Greta. I walk over to Stefan and take the stake out of Stefan's back. Damon kills Greta, and picks up Elena's dead body.

"Phasmatos Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Victamas Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Phasmatos Veras. Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum. Victas Ex Melam, Phasmatos Vanem. Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te." Bonnie said

I look at Klaus and took the pain Bonnie was causing away. Stefan looks over at Elena. Damon walks over to us.

"I need you to get her out of here." Stefan said

"What about you, two?" Damon asked

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go." Stefan said

Damon leaves with the dead Elena in his arms. Bonnie continues to chant, but I continue to take the pain away from Klaus. Elijah approaches him and Bonnie stops chanting.

"Elijah?" Klaus asked

"Hello, brother." Elijah said

Stefan moves behind Bonnie, I stay where I was. Elijah punches his arm into Klaus' chest.

"In the name of out family, Niklaus…" Elijah said

"Is something wrong?" I ask

Elijah looks over at me so dose Klaus.

"I didn't bury them at seal." Klaus said

"What?" Elijah asked

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them. As I have compelled Nevaeh you get rid of them." Klaus said

"Elijah! Don't listen to him." Stefan said

"Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word…brother." Klaus said

Elijah appears to be having second thoughts about killing his brother.

"Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie said

"You'll die." Elijah said

"I don't care." Bonnie said

Elijah looks down at Klaus and back up at Bonnie and Stefan.

"I'm sorry." Elijah said

Stefan and Bonnie run towards Elijah and Klaus.

"No." Stefan said

"No." Bonnie said

Before either can get to them, Elijah flies off with Klaus.

"Okay then." I said

I walked over to Jenna.

"You ready to go see everyone." I said

"Yes." Jenna said

We turned and ran back to the witch house.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asked

I walked inside.

"Why don't you come see." I said

Alaric and I walked outside.

"Jenna." Alaric said

"Hey." Jenna said

"I wasn't able to stop him from turning her, but I did stop him from sacrificing her." I said

"And what did you do for that?" Damon asked

"I don't want to talk about it." I said

John comes up from the basement and walks out the front door into the yard. I walk outside of the house.

"You did a good thing." I said

"Elena." Damon said

"What happened?" Elena asked

"How do you feel?" Damon asked

"I feel fine." Elena said

John and watches the scene unfold from outside. I catch John before he hits the ground dead.

\- Time Skip -

I was at home getting ready for John's funeral. Once I'm dressed I head to the cemetery. I see the others and head over to them. Stefan, Elena, Damon, Caroline, Alaric, Jenna, Jeremy, and I walk across the graveyard. Stefan has his hand in the small of Elena's back and leads her to the gravesite of John. Elena has three roses clutched in her hands. She kneels down and places one rose on a grave plot. Then she moves over to her parents graves.

Elena openly cries. Damon starts to walk away. Elena looks up at him and stands, still crying. Damon is standing some distance away from the rest of the group. Stefan and I approaches him.

"We're going to head back to the house." Stefan said

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cake." Damon said

"Damon, she needs you two right now. All of us." I said

"And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-laced older brother?" Damon asked

"Why do you want to kill Klaus? Just let him go." I said

Damon turns around to look at Stefan and I

"We need to get an idea. Fast." Damon said

"I'm not going to let Elena lose anybody else." Stefan said

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother." Damon said

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Tyler Lockwood bite me." Damon said

"What?" I asked

Damon pulls up his sleeve and shows Stefan the bite, which has gotten even worse. Stefan and I walk over to him with a look of anguish on his face.

"It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is." Damon said

Stefan takes Damon's arm and examines the bite.

"We'll find something. A cure." Stefan said

"There's no cue, Stefan. Other than Nevaeh." Damon said

"No, it won't work, because I have your blood in my system." I said

"We kept Elena human, right? We found the way when there was no way." Stefan said

Damon turns his head and faces Stefan.

"I will do this." Stefan said

"You want to do something for me? Keep this from Elena. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn." Damon said


	45. As I Lay Dying

I was home packing a small bag. Once I was done I headed to the Salvatore Boarding house. I didn't knock I just walked right in. I see Damon take a bottle of scotch from the cabinet and pours himself a drink. He opens the curtains, lets the sun shine upon his face, drinks some scotch and puts the glass down. He takes off his ring and drops it on the floor. I see Stefan arrives and pushes Damon out of the way.

"Get off of me." Damon said

"You're not doing this." Stefan said

"Just did. You know what happened to Rose, Stefan." Damon said

"I do I was there, but I'm not letting you commit suicide by the sun." I said

"What are you going to do take away the sun." Damon said

"Something like that." I said

I turned around and looked out the window. I put my arms out in front of me with my palms up to the sky. I used one of my gifts it is called Atmokinesis (ability to control and manipulate all various aspects of the weather at will.) I made the clouds cover the sun. I then walked over to Damon and dragged him in front of the window Damon didn't burn.

"There all done. Next step getting rid of all the pointy objects." I said

"I got a solution." Stefan said

Stefan uses his super speed and throws him in one of the cellars in the basement..

"I don't care. You're not dying today." Stefan said

Stefan closes the door and locks it. I head down to them.

"What's the plan, Superman and Wonder Woman?" Damon asked

"I'm gonna find a way out of this." Stefan said

"Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one." Damon said

"We don't need luck, because as of Elena dying the cure now exist." I said

"That and we got Bonnie looking for something, anything." Stefan said

"Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me good-bye, get it over with." Damon said

He starts coughing and rolls onto his stomach. He coughs up some blood on his hand.

"Lie still. Conserve your strength." Stefan said

Stefan leaves. I blink and am standing inside the cell. I kneel down onto the floor. I put my hand on Damon, and take away most of his pain. I see Damon close his eyes and fall asleep. I flamed out and into the woods. I see Elijah I walk up to him. He throws something I walk over. I walk around Elijah and see a naked Klaus.

"Oh my god." I said

All head turn towards me. I quickly cover my eyes. I hear Klaus laugh.

"Not funny. Can you hurry up and get dressed." I said

"You've been busy." Elijah said

"That was amazing. How long has it been?" Klaus asked

"Almost 2 days." I said

"Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf." Elijah said

Klaus got dressed.

"You can open your eyes." Elijah said

I opened my eyes.

"I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill." Klaus said

"That really isn't something to brag about." I said

"Yes, I've been cleaning up you r little mess along the way." Elijah said

"Just like old times, brother." Klaus said

"You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain." Elijah said

"That's tight. Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family." Klaus said

"You gave me your word, Niklaus." Elijah said

"What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me." Klaus said

"I could have. But I didn't." Elijah said

"What ever you say." Klaus said

I help Klaus with his jacket.

"And now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven." Klaus said

"Where are they?" Elijah asked

"You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough." Klaus said

We made are way back to town. As we walk my pocket heats up, I take my mirror out and watch.

Alaric is sitting at the bar, he takes a bottle of alcohol from the waitress. Stefan walks up.

"Damon's dying." Stefan said

"What?" Alaric asked

"Tyler Lockwood bit him. We don't have much time. And Nevaeh can't help." Stefan said

"What do you need?" Alaric asked

Everything changes to the Town Square a banner reading Movie in the town Square Presents Gone With the Wind. Some girls are dressed up from for the event. Elena and Jeremy walking through the square.

"You brought me to see a girl movie." Jeremy said

"We had to get out of the house, Jer. This is our three-hour distraction from reality." Elena said

"Is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?" Jeremy asked

"We need to do this, okay/ Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore." Elena said

They unfold a blanket and put it on the ground. Elena kneels on it. Caroline arrives wit a couple of baskets and places them in the middle of the blanket.

"Hey. There you guys are. Who's hungry? Where is Nevaeh?" Caroline asked

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asked

"Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war." Caroline said

She kneels down on the blanket.

"I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere." Caroline said

"All right." Jeremy said

Jeremy sits down with them.

"What are we eating?" Jeremy asked

"Something good." Caroline said

I put the mirror back in my pocket.

\- Time Skip -

We soon arrived back at Alaric's apartment. I hear Stefan and Katherine talking.

"Hello, Katherine." Stefan said

"Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to de dead." Katherine said

"We ran into complications." Stefan said

"Complications?" Katherine asked

"Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Stefan asked

We walk inside, Katherine comes from behind a wall.

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." Katherine said

Klaus looks at Stefan.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus asked

"I need your help…for my brother." Stefan said

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Klaus said

Elijah looks at Stefan. I walk over and sit down on the bed.

"Can we get a move on." I said

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." Elijah said

"And so I shall." Klaus said

Klaus then stabs Elijah with the dagger. He then pushes Stefan against a wall.

"Now, what am I gonna do with you?" Klaus asked

Klaus puts a stake through Stefan's stomach.

"Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead." Klaus said

"He's just trying to help his brother." Katherine said

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." Stefan said

Klaus takes out the stake. Stefan falls on the floor. I walk over to him. Klaus walks over to the counter and pours himself a glass of blood.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless." Klaus said

Stefan is still on the floor. Klaus has a glass of blood in his hands and crouches down to speak to him. Katherine and I look at them.

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village…a true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus asked

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan said

"Really Miss Mystic Falls." I said

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." Klaus said

Stefan get up.

"Katerina, come here." Klaus said

Katherine gets closer. He takes her arm. His face changes, his eyes are yellow. He bites her.

"Aah! Aah! No. No…No. No. No." Katherine said

He bite his own wrist. He makes Katherine drink his blood. Her wound heals. Klaus looks at Stefan.

"You could have let her panic a little more." I said

"You want your cure? There it is." Klaus said

"Your blood is the cure." Stefan said

"Gotta love Mother Nature." Klaus said

Klaus puts his hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"Now…Let's talk, you and I." Klaus said

I walk over to Klaus, I take the knife in his hand and cut his hand. He then squeezed his hand over a vial. Stefan is looking at us as is Katherine.

"There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town." Klaus said

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan said

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman." Klaus said

"If he comes, I'm not." I said

They look at me.

"Why not?" Klaus asked

"Because the last time he was on human he tried to eat me twice." I said

"Well to bad you said you would come in exchange for not killing Jenna." Klaus said

"Yes but technically you still did kill Jenna." I said

"I will compel you, either come willing or…" Klaus said

"Fine, but if he eats me, I'm going to take it out on you." I said

Klaus simply smiled. Klaus looks at Stefan and waits. He doesn't do anything so, Klaus starts to pour the blood down the sink.

"Wait." Stefan yelled

Klaus stops pouring the blood.

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink." Klaus said

He throws Stefan a blood bag, I move so that I am standing some what behind of Klaus. Stefan takes it. Klaus watches while drinking his glass of blood. Stefan only takes a sip from the blood bag.

"Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal." Klaus said

Stefan drinks all of it. Klaus throws him another blood bag.

"Again." Klaus said

Stefan drinks.

Everything fades, I see Jeremy die, Damon getting worse. I see Bonnie bring Jeremy back to life. Then everything comes back into focus.

"We need to hurry this up Damon doesn't have much longer." I said

There are four emptied blood bags on the floor. Stefan is sitting on the floor finishing drinking another one. He grunts, and looks up at Klaus and I who are standing nearby.

"You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it." Klaus said

He throws another blood bag on the floor next to him.

"No more. Not until you give me the sure." Stefan said

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life." Klaus said

Klaus crouches down, picks up and offers it to Stefan. Stefan snatches it and drinks it vigorously.

"That's the spirit." Klaus said

Klaus takes the vial with his blood and looks at Katherine.

"Sweetheart…" Klaus said

Klaus compels her.

"Take this over to Damon and come right back." Klaus said

"You want me to leave?" Katherine said

"No," Stefan said

"Klaus, she's on vervain." I said

"Yes and I were you…" Klaus said

Katherine takes the vial and rushes out the door.

"I'd hurry." Klaus finished

Klaus sits down in a chair.

"She'll never take it to him." Stefan said

I closed my eyes. I saw Damon drinking the vail of blood. I look over at Klaus who cocks his head in a gesture of indifference.

"She'll never take it to him." Stefan said

"Don't worry Stefan, he'll get it." I said

We left Alaric's and headed to a warehouse. Klaus puts Elijah in a coffin. Klaus looks at him. Two men are standing nearby.

"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." Klaus said

He closes the coffin and looks at the two men.

"Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight." Klaus said

Stefan and I are standing nearby we both receives a text saying "Damon's okay, Where R U?"

"So…Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus asked

"You won't be seeing her again, you know." Stefan said

"Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides she won't go far. You'll help me see to that." Klaus said

Stefan walks up to him. I back to stand some what behind Klaus.

"What is it you really want from me, and Nevaeh?" Stefan asked

"All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town." Klaus said

"Then are we done here? Can we go?" Stefan asked

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you." Klaus said

A girl walks over from behind a crate. Klaus looks at Stefan.

"See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal…that you'll be of use to me." Klaus said

Klaus steps forward, I turn my head, I heard him bite the girls neck.

"I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." Klaus said

She runs away, screaming. I here a whoosh. I then feel a hand on my face. I look up to see Klaus.

"Why did you look away, when I bite her?" Klaus asked

"It didn't use to bother me, but ever since the tomb vampires kidnapped me and took turns feeding off of me, which then lead to my death. It was fun killing them." I said

Klaus smirked.

"Are we going to talk about what you said the night of the 60'a dance." Klaus said

I took two steps back. I shook my head.

"Nope, not at all. I don't recall talking about anything that night." I said

"Really?" Klaus asked

"Yup." I said

Klaus vamp sped and pinned me to the wall.

"Oh you mean, like how I said that I hoped that you would kill Elena, or how you would need Elena alive." I said

"Or how you said you wanted to sleep with me." Klaus said

"I believe I said hybrid." I said

Klaus leaned in and kissed me. He was still kissing me when Stefan came back. He cleared his throat. Klaus pulled away, I looked one way, and Klaus looked at Stefan.

"Am I interrupting something?" Stefan asked

"Not at all, just seeing how far I can push the compulsion." Klaus said

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked

"I complied Nevaeh, to be okay with anything I do or say. And to do anything I say when I say it." Klaus said

I could see Stefan tense up. Klaus noticed.

"Is something wrong, Stefan?" Klaus asked

"Nope. Can we go now?" Stefan asked

"Now we can go." Klaus said

Stefan turned and left. I hung back with Klaus for a few seconds.

"You need Elena's blood to make hybrids." I said

"What?" Klaus asked


	46. The Birthday (S3)

Previously on the Vampire Diaries:

"You need Elena's blood to make hybrid's." I said

"What?" Klaus asked

"I'll explain later." I said

We left the warehouse. A few days later we were in a hotel room. We got one room with two beds. Stefan was out somewhere. I was sitting on one bed and Klaus was sitting on the other. He was staring at me.

"What can I do for you?" I asked

"Care to explain what you said the other day." Klaus said

He said it more as a statement than a question. I turned so that I was looking at him.

"I'm going to ask you a question I want you think about it before you answer." I said

Klaus nods his head.

"You were born a werewolf, you drank doppelganger, then became a vampire. In order to become a hybrid again you needed to drink doppelganger. So in order to make more hybrids what do you think needs to happen?" I asked

I actual thought about it. I had enough time to pour myself a glass of bourbon that I had brought with me and sit back down.

"That bitch." Klaus said

I smirked.

"Told you needed Elena alive." I said

I stood up and walked over to him.

"So wait, Elena is alive." Klaus said

"Yup, Bonnie casted a spell. She is alive and well. But I don't think you should let Stefan know that you know. I also don't think Stefan should know that they have to drink Elena's blood." I said

"It doesn't matter I don't have any doppelganger blood." Klaus said

I took the necklace that was around my neck off.

"This is spelled and full of Elena's blood. It will never run out." I said

I dropped the necklace into his hand.

"It will change to match your current necklace's. I also have a bracelet that has your heart in it. That it's with you and you don't have me holding it over you." I said

I walked over and grabbed it from my bag, and handed to him. He was about to say something but Stefan walked in. I finished off my drink.

\- Time Skip -

We have spent most of the summer looking for one man named Ray. We outside his house in Tennessee. A woman walks outside.

"Rudy. Rudy. Come on. It's too hot to make me come looking for you." the woman said

The lady turns around, Klaus and I super sped so we are standing behind her. She turns around and jumps.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Klaus said

"Can I help you?" the woman asked

"Yeah, are car hmm, (I point at Klaus) his car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. We feel like we've been walking forever yours is the first house we have come to so I was just hoping we could use your phone?" I asked

"Don't you have a cell phone?" the woman asked

"Huh, yeah… (Klaus and I pull our phones from our pocket) Battery died. Look, I promise we're not a serial killer couple, we just wanna use your phone." Klaus said

"Sure." the woman said

"Soo, can we come in?" Klaus asked

"No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you." the woman said

"(annoyed) I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting." Klaus said

"I'm from Florida." the woman said

"Can we were hurry this up." I said

"Well, that explains it. (he grabs her throat and compels her) Now show me a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea." Klaus said

Klaus attacks the lady. We head into the house. We hear someone in the kitchen.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." the other woman said

She turns around and sees Klaus and I plus the lady from outside entering the kitchen. Klaus holding the nape of her neck. The girl in his hands is sobbing.

"What's going on?" The woman in the kitchen asked

"What do you think." I said

"Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here." Klaus said

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." the kitchen woman said

"But I expect he makes it home once a month. That's what I thought. Where is he now? (She doesn't answer.) If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you." Klaus said

The woman in the kitchen runs and opens the front door, but Stefan is standing in the doorway.

"I love it when they run." Klaus said

"He's in Toll. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's on Highway 41." the other woman said

"Thank you my love. (He touches the first woman's hair) Now, may mu friend come in?" Klaus asked

"Yes." the woman said crying.

The other woman looks terrified and Stefan goes in. Klaus pushes the first woman to Stefan.

"Kill this one quickly. (Looks at the other woman.) And makes that one suffer. We'll be in the car." Klaus said

Klaus and I left the house, we could hear the screaming.

"Can we hurry up and get to the car." I said

I felt Klaus grabbed me, then we were at the car.

"Still can't handle it?" Klaus asked

"I don't think I ever will." I said

"Maybe I'll take your mind off what's happening." Klaus said

Klaus stepped forward so I stepped back. My back was against the car. Klaus leaned in and we kissed. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gave it, Klaus' hands ran down my sides and rested on my hips. Klaus and I were still kissing when Stefan came back to the car. Stefan cleared his throat. Klaus and stopped kissing. I looked down and Klaus looked at Stefan.

"You are being a horrible wingman." Klaus said

"Can we just get going." Stefan said

"Sure, did you have fun killing and ripping them apart." Klaus said

"Ew." I said

I got into the backseat of the car. I kicked off my shoes and took a nap. It was not a good nap seeing as I got to see Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Alaric, Jenna, Andie, Damon, Bonnie and Tyler. I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up, I was laying on a bed in a hotel room. I sat up and looked around. I saw Klaus.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked

"Away, he still can't be around you, something about your blood." Klaus said

Klaus vamp speeds, so that he is next to me. He push my hair off my shoulder, and leans in.

"Your blood does smell amazing, maybe one day your let me have some." Klaus said

"Doubtful." I said

"And why is that?" Klaus asked

"I like my blood in my body. My blood is powerful in the wrong hands." I said

I got up off the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower then we are going to talk about what to with the werewolf, and Stefan thing." I said

I walked into the bathroom took a shower, changed and headed back into the room.

"Still no Stefan." I said

"Nope." Klaus said

"Don't you worry about where he is." I said

"I know everything I need to know. So what are we going to do?" Klaus asked

"Make Stefan see what I want him to see." I said

"Sounds good." Klaus said

\- Time Skip -

I walked into Southern Comfort. I walked over and sat down at the bar. Someone sat down next to me.

"Can I buy you drink?" Ray asked

"Sure." I said

Ray ordered me a drink. Ray then started hitting on me. He put his hand on my knee, that's when Klaus walks up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said

Ray smirks. Klaus walks up.

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked

"Who wants to know?" Ray asked

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you. Also get your hand off her leg." Klaus said

Ray took his hand off my leg, and stood up.

"I think I'll be going." Ray said

He tries to leave but Klaus stops him.

"Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by." Klaus said

Ray tries to walk the other way but he bumps into Stefan who is standing there.

"I wouldn't do that." Stefan said

He pushes him to the counter.

"Vampires." Ray said

"(Raises hand) Kind of human. (Points at Stefan) Vampire. (Points at Klaus) Your worst nightmare." I said

"(Klaus smiles) You're swiftly swift Ray. My friend here compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf." Klaus said

"You what?" Ray asked

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me. Now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?" Klaus asked

"You can't compel me, it won't work." Ray said

"That's why the vampire and I are here. I think you should tell him what he wants to know." I said

I see Stefan scratching his head, Klaus looks at him and he nods. Stefan turns around and takes something out of his back pocket.

"(To the bar man) Can you bring out the darts please? (To Ray) tell you what Ray, we're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane." Stefan said

Stefan pours the wolfsbane into his hand, crushing it with his fingers.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." Klaus said

"And very painful." I said

Two hours later

I was sitting on the bar, with a bottle of liquor in mu hand. Ray is chained to the wall, and has darts in his body. He's in a lot of pain. Stefan is sitting at the table across the wall and is stirring a glass of wolfsbane in it with the end of the dart. He takes it out and throws it at him. The dart hits him. Klaus is just sitting next to them and watching. Everyone else is acting as though nothing unusual is going on.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan said

"I can't." Ray said

"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And She and I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here." Stefan said

A woman walks over to Klaus and I.

"Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you. (Stefan hears and walks over to us.) You told me to tell you if I saw anything. The guys spotted Damon at the farm house." the woman said

"Well, thank you Claudine. You'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch her." Klaus said

The girls walks away and Stefan walks up to us.

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan asked

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus said

"(He grabs Klaus' arm) No, no, no. Let me handle it." Stefan said

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked

"Cause, you'll know I'll come back. I'm not going to leave Nevaeh with you." Stefan said

"Do I?" Klaus asked

"You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service. And like I said I'm not leaving Nevaeh alone with you." Stefan said

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured. Aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus asked

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us any more." Stefan said

Stefan the turned and left the bar.

"Does this mean it's my turn," I said

"I'm afraid so love." Klaus said

"Whatever." I said

I took one last drink from the bottle I was nursing. Then hopped off the bar, I made my way towards Ray.

"You should have answered Stefan, because compared to me he was a cake walk." I said

I used telekinesis to rip the chains from Ray. He fell to the floor on his hands and knees. I used Fear Amplification (the ability to amplify another's fear). Then I used Fear Projection to make him think that his fear was right in front of him.

"Stop please make it stop." Ray yelled

"Tell me where your pack is." I said

"No." Ray said

I put my arm up, with palm facing him. I used blood boiling. Ray screamed again.

"This can all stop all you have to do is tell me where your pack is." I said

"Never." Ray said

I walked over to the pool table I cleaned everything off of it and put Ray on it. I then took a knife and cut some small lines on him. Since the wolfsbane was mixed in with a liquid I used my telekinesis along with my ability to control the elements to move the wolfsbane laced liquid through out his veins. He started screaming.

"This could all be over all you have to do is tell me what I want to know." I said

Ray didn't say anything.

I used my blood boiling again, which caused the wolfsbane laced liquid that was now in his veins, to boil. I left him like that for a while. I headed over to the bar, took another long swig from my liquor bottle.

"What are you doing to him?" Klaus asked

"I put the wolfsbane liquid into his blood stream, now his blood boiling which is causing the wolfsbane to boil, making it more lethal." I said

"He still hasn't talked yet?" Klaus asked

"Werewolves are loyal just likes dogs." I said

Klaus stood up, and moved me so my back was against the counter.

"Did you just compare me to a dog, love?" Klaus asked

"Technically I compared werewolves to dogs. You're a hybrid so you don't count." I said

Klaus smirked. He leaned to kiss me, but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek.

"No, I got to get the information you need." I said

Klaus looked at me, then to Ray, then back at me.

"Fine." Klaus said

He moved out of the way. I walked over to Ray. I stopped the blood boiling, and drew the wolfsbane out of his system.

"I don't want to do what I'm about to do, so I'm going to ask one last time. Tell me where to find your pack." I said

I waited, I could tell he was thinking it over.

"No." Ray said

"Fine, I'm sorry." I said

I conjured two candles, I put them on either side of his head.

"I call upon the Ancient Power, to help me in this hour. Let the Book return to this place, claim refuge in its rightful owner." I said

The book dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of me. Klaus appeared at my side. I didn't have time to tell him not to touch it. He touched the book and was thrown back into a wall.

"Sorry, it doesn't like being touched. Unless you are blood." I said

"I should have known better." Klaus said

He got up and walked back over to me. I looked through book till I found the spell I wanted.

"As flame lights shadow and truth ends fear, open locked thoughts to my mind's willing ear. May the smoke from these candles into everywhere creep, bringing innermost voices to my mind in speech." I said

The smoke from the candle did what it was supposed to do. I could hear his thoughts.

"Where is your pack." I said

I heard him.

"I have the location." I said

I waved my hand. The book disappeared, along with the candles.

"Where did they go?" Klaus asked

"Back home to the library. That no one can enter with out being invited into the library, by me and only me." I said

Ray's wounds heal. Klaus walks up and stands next to him. Then enters this long speech.

"Okay, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus said

"You know where the pack is. What more do you want from me?" Ray asked

"I believe he told you." I said

Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." Klaus said

Klaus cuts his wrist and makes him drink his blood.

"You'll thank me fro it later, huh. There we go, attaboy."Klaus said

Stefan then walks in. As soon as I see him, I see what he did. He killed Andie. I stood up and made my way over to Stefan.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked

"It's time for step two, Ray." Klaus said

Klaus then snaps Ray's neck, killing him. Stefan looks on unemotionally.

"You're back." Klaus said

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan asked

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life." Klaus said

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan said

"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." Klaus said

Klaus turned and walked away. I turned to Stefan, and slapped him. Klaus was by myside in a instant, Stefan out his hand to his face.

"What you did was uncalled for. They were hundred of things you could have done instead of that." I said

I turned and walked back over to the bar. I grabbed my bottle of liquor. I see Stefan walk outside, and I heard him make a call. Klaus was to busy feeding to pay attention.

Phone conversation

"Hello? Hello? Stefan? Stefan, if this is you, you'll be okay. I love you Stefan. Hold onto that. Never let that go. And please protect Nevaeh." Elena said

I heard him hang up the phone. Then he walked back inside. Klaus dropped the person he was feeding on wiped his mouth and came over to me. He was going to kiss me but Stefan stopped him.

"Stop doing that. Stop kissing her. It's weird okay, you complied her to be okay it." Stefan said

"I can do what ever I want to do. Plus she is okay with it. Aren't you love." Klaus said

"Of course I'm okay with it. I'm okay with anything Klaus says or does, and I'll do anything he says." I said

"Good job. Now then Nevaeh. Kill everyone in this bar." Klaus said

"Okay." I said

Stefan moved to stand in front of me. And he cupped my face in his hands. I heard a growl, but I don't think Stefan heard.

"Nevaeh you don't have to do this." Stefan said

"I'm afraid, she does." Klaus said

"Now get your hands off of her." Klaus said

I heard him, but I didn't see his lips move. Stefan let go of me, turned and left.

"Klaus if you don't want to end up dead, leave or grad ahold of me some how." I said

I saw him smirk. I've learned something this summer. Klaus smirks equal something bad. I felt arms around my waist, I looked down to see Klaus's arms. I shook my head.

"What you said grab on." Klaus said

I smiled. I put my arms out in front of me. Then I used flame throwing. I roasted them all.

While they were burning, Klaus turned me around so I was facing him. He then leaned down and kissed me.

"You are amazing. What are you?" Klaus asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said


	47. The Hybrid

After I all the people were dead, I used my molecular combustion to make all the liquor bottle explode, making the fire spread.

"We should get out of here, before the place blows." I said

Klaus nodded. I flamed out with Klaus. Klaus smiled at me then looked to Stefan.

"We are headed to the Smokey Mountains. Stefan you sit in the back with Ray. Nevaeh your in front with me." Klaus said

I nodded and climbed inside. I buckled up and end up falling asleep. I was asleep for a while, because I was woken up by Klaus.

"We are here." Klaus said

I nodded my head. I got out of the car. I looked down at my clothes, and conjured a new pair and quickly changed, making sure neither one of the boys saw anything. We headed into the woods. Stefan is carrying Ray, unconscious, on his shoulders.

"How long have we been walking?" I asked

"Not that long love." Klaus said

Stefan made a noise.

"You okay, Stefan? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked

"I'm fine." Stefan said

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water ot a little sit-down…" Klaus said

"Really, I complain and you basically say suck it up. But you offer to stop for Stefan the vampire." I said

Klaus went to say something, but Stefan beat him to it.

"You know, I get that we're, uh…we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great." Stefan said

"Wow, someone is moody." I said

"Heard that." Stefan said

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Klaus said

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." Stefan said

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." Klaus said

We stop. They found the pack's camp. Stefan enters their camp. Everyone looks at him. He puts Ray on the ground. A woman rushes over to him.

"Ray! Oh, my god. What's going on? Who are you?" the woman said

Klaus and I walk up, I stand behind Klaus.

"The important questions is who am i. please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." Klaus said

"You're the hybrid." the woman said

Klaus smiles.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic." Klaus said

Klaus and Stefan are sitting. Everyone is standing still, looking at us.

"It's fascinating, actually…a werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. a true hybrid." Klaus said

Ray wakes up.

"Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." Klaus said

"What's happening to me?" Ray asked

"Stefan?" Klaus asked

Stefan gets up.

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his translation to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Stefan said

"What about the hot piece behind you, hybrid." some guy said

Never. I heard in my head from Klaus.

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus asked

Klaus looks around everyone and spots a man.

"You." Klaus said

He rushes over to him and bites his forearm. Stefan grabs him, throws him on the ground in front of Ray. The woman yells but strangles her.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan said

Klaus looks at the girl.

"It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." Klaus said

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." the woman said

"Good because you will be a hybrid not a vampire." I said

"Wrong choice." Klaus said

He gives her his blood. Ray drinks from the man.

"She'll thank me for that later. Heh." Klaus said

He twists her head and kills her.

"Okay, who's next?" Klaus asked

His eyes are yellow and his fangs are out. I walked over to Klaus.

"I have to attempt you are a little scary." I said

Klaus smirks. He then proceeds to feed the rest of the pack his blood and snap there neck. He then walks over to the human. Klaus gives him his blood and compels him.

"There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up." Klaus said

Ray is sitting on a rock nearby, grabbing his body and shivering.

"They're dead. They're all dead." Ray said

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus said

"So it this your master pan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asked

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Klaus said

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asked

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Klaus said

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asked

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off you shoulder." Klaus said

Stefan laughs.

"That's why you're, uh…you're keeping the around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan asked

Klaus looks at Ray, sits next to him, and examines his face. Ray's eyes are bleeding.

"(Still talking to Stefan) You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." Klaus said

Klaus looked at me, I nodded my head.

"Something's wrong." Klaus said

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asked

"Well, obviously." Klaus said

I walk over to Klaus. Ray is shaking and his eyes are still bleeding.

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asked

"Some master race." Stefan said

"Lose the attitude." Klaus said

The woman wakes up.

"Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Klaus said

He gets up. Ray snarls and makes a few jumps and leaves. Klaus looks at Stefan.

"Go get him." Klaus said

Stefan jumps on Ray and pushes him on the ground. Ray bites him and leaves. Stefan is about to go after him but he hears Damon and Elena's voice. So do I.

"How you doing?" Damon asked

"Fine." Elena said

"You know, I could help you." Damon said

"No, thanks." Elena said

"Just one little fwoosh." Damon said

"Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me." Elena said

"What are you guys, twelve?" Alaric asked

Stefan sees them walking from a distance. Klaus and I walk towards them. Stefan turns around. So Klaus won't see them.

"Where did he go?" Klaus asked

"He, uh…he got away. Forget him. lEt's go." Stefan said

Klaus and I see Stefan's arm. I grab it.

"Stefan you got bite." I said

"Ouch." Klaus said

"Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." Stefan said

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you." Klaus said

"Can't be serious." Stefan said

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." Klaus said

Klaus and I go back to the campsite and see the others waking up. Klaus goes around and feeds them the blood from the vial I gave Klaus. They transition went better than it did with Ray.

"I'm sorry Ray had to fail." I said

"It's fine." Klaus said

"I know what you are thinking. Don't you dare feed him to all of those hybrids." I said

"Fine, I'll eat him." Klaus said

"Good choice." I said

Klaus walked over to Derek which was the name of the human.

"Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you." Klaus said

Derek offers no resistance as Klaus kills him by drinking his blood. His girlfriend. Gets mad.

"Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here" Klaus said

"Yeah her." the woman said

Klaus looked at me.

"Sorry, your mistaken she's not a wolf." Klaus said

I don't say anything.

"Nevaeh?" Klaus asked

I walked over to Klaus, grabbed his hand and pulled him over to sit on a log.

"I didn't want to talk about my parentage in the middle of the woods, with random people around. I wanted to tell you in my own time, when I knew if it was a possibility." I said

I heard the girl laugh. I turned to her and used molecular immobilization, everyone frozen, even the fire, and Klaus. So I unfroze him.

Klaus looked around.

"You truly are amazing." Klaus said

"My dad was many things, and most of the time it caused issued, but I loved him. My dad was a werewolf who hunted vampires and also came from a line of witches. And my mother was from a line of very powerful witches. But while she was pregnant with me someone was slipping her vampire blood, a few days after I was born she was killed, and came back as a vampire. But when she turned she kept her power. They were both killed a few days before Elena's parents did." I said

I looked at Klaus, I could tell he was processing everything.

"That is why I have such a issue with vampire blood. I already have a small amount of it running in my veins." I said

Klaus nodded his head. He got up and started to pace.

"So are you a werewolf?" Klaus asked

"I don't think so, I've killed people and nothings happened." I said

I looked down at the ground, I saw his shoes then he lifted my head up I was looking at him.

"Your upset, why?" Klaus asked

"My father loved being a wolf. It was his world. He was happy that he had a child. Even if I had to kill someone to trigger it." I said

Klaus was about to say something, when everyone unfroze which meant Stefan was coming. I looked at where Stefan would come out from and froze him. I flicked my wrist and all of the hybrid's dropped dead.

"You ready?" I asked

"Yes." Klaus said

I unfroze Stefan. He looked around.

"They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just… bled out. In the end…they're all dead." Klaus said

He yells and throws the bottle of beer in his hand.

"(Screaming) I did everything I was told. (Regaining his composure) I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger." Klaus said

Stefan is uncomfortable.

"You look like hell." Klaus said

"Last I checked, I'm dying…and you don't want to heal me." Stefan said

Klaus looks down at Ray's dead body.

"I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." Stefan said

"It should have worked." Klaus said

He turns around and takes an empty bottle of beer. He bites his hand, makes a fist, puts the blood draining from it in the bottle and holds the bottle out to Stefan.

"Bottoms up. We're leaving. (Stefan takes the bottle.) It appears you're the only comrade I have left." Klaus said

Stefan drinks the blood from the bottle and throws it aside. Stefan leaves and heads to the car. I turn to the hybrids.

"So what are we going to do with them?" I asked

"No clue." Klaus said

"I think I have idea." I said


	48. The End of the Affair

Klaus, Stefan and I were getting out of the car.

"Where are we?" I asked

Klaus looked at Stefan.

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus said

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" Klaus asked

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." Stefan said

"Aren't they always." I said

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what make it legend." Klaus said

Klaus starts telling a story.

 _ **"Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was Prohibition. Everything was off limits then. Which made everything so much fun." Klaus said**_

 _ **Stefan is in a car making out with a girl but then he drinks her blood and kills her. He gets out of the car, removes the blood from his lips, and walks down the street. Stefan enters a bar and pats the doorman on the shoulder as he passes. The owner of the bar who is on stage singing sees him.**_

 _ **"Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?" the lady said**_

 _ **"Save me a dance, Gloria." Stefan said**_

 _ **He's about to grab a glass of champagne but a lady takes it before he does.**_

 _ **"Ooh. Please, help yourself." Stefan said**_

 _ **"OH, I always do." the girl said**_

 _ **She gets closer, licks his lips and whispers in his ear. Her face vamped out.**_

 _ **"Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely." the girl said**_

 _ **She's about to leave but he grabs her arm.**_

 _ **"No, no, no. Who are you?" Stefan asked**_

 _ **She puts her first finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. She walks away.**_

 _ **End of vision.**_

"Chicago was magical." Klaus said

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like is said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan said

"Well so am I because I've never been to Chicago before." I said

"Going to get down to business, then?" Klaus asked

"Why are Nevaeh and I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" Stefan asked

"We're going to see m favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." Klaus said

"I don't know if I should feel insulated or not." I said

"No, do not feel insulated." Klaus said

He then walks over to the car door which is being held open by one of his minions. We got in the car, my pocket started to heat up. I pulled it out and saw Caroline being tortured by her father. I hated the fact that I couldn't help her, so I just put it back.

We were still in the car when I was sucked into a vision.

 _ **In the bar Gloria is singing another song. A waiter is pouring champagne on a champagne tower. The girl before is dancing with a man, but is looking at Stefan who drinking at the bar with his friends. She stops dancing and joins Stefan and his friends.**_

 _ **"Sorry to crash the fun, boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music. Not you." she said**_

 _ **"I am so sorry, sweetheart. Are we offending you?" Stefan asked**_

 _ **His friends laugh. She touches his face.**_

 _ **"It would take a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me." she said**_

 _ **She's about to leave.**_

 _ **"Ahem. Hey, hey. You ever going to tell me your name?" Stefan asked**_

 _ **"Sure. When you earn it. Now do Gloria a favor and stick a sock in it." the girl said**_

 _ **She goes back to the dance floor and continues dancing with the man.**_

 _ **End of vision**_

We pull up to a bar and we all get out, and walk inside. It looks just like the bar from the visions.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan said

"You got to be kidding me." Gloria said

I looked at her, she barely looked any older than she did in the visions and they all happened in the 20's.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, sat to the bartender…." Klaus starts

"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." Gloria said

I laughed and she turned to look at me. She looks at me a long time.

"Are you Nevaeh?" Gloria asked

"Yes. Why?" I asked

"I knew your parents. It was sad to hear they died." Gloria said

"It's okay." I said

She nods then looks at Stefan.

"I remember you." Gloria said

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be.,," Stefan trailed off.

"Old and dead? Now if I die who's going to run this place, huh?" Gloria asked

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus said

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spell. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day. But Nevaeh here will never die, or age." Gloria said

Stefan and Klaus look at me.

"What does she mean?" Stefan asked

"You know when the tomb vampires took us, and used me as human blood and then stab in the stomach." I said

Stefan nods.

"Well Damon wasn't fast enough and I died. But I came back. I didn't remember anyone or anything. Then Jake showed up and fixed me. I ended up calling my grandma. She told me that due to the amount of power I held I was granted true immortally." I said

"What did she mean by true immortality?" Klaus asked

"Her exact words were _"Because you were granted with so much power, were granted Immortality, but you also granted immunity which is the ability to be immune to all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. As well as invincibility it will protect you from any physical or magical harm. You well also be able to give someone else invincibility. You will be able to call someone's heart to you that is already in the basement."_ But Klaus compulsion still works on me." I said

Gloria just smirked. While Stefan and Klaus just looked a little shocked.

"Stefan why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus asked

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan said

He goes to the bar. Klaus looks at Gloria.

"You look ravishing by the way." Klaus said

"Are you sucking up?" I asked

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels." Gloria said

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse." Klaus asked

Stefan is using his super hearing to eavesdrop.

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old… we'd have to contact the witch who created it. (Looks at me) Unless you have her spell book." Gloria said

Klaus looks at me.

"Nope sorry." I said

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead." Klaus said

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." Gloria said

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied." Klaus said

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." Gloria said

I hear something I look over at Stefan, he is holding something in his hand.

"What is this?" Stefan asked

"A picture." I said

He glared at me.

"Not the time Nevaeh." Stefan said

Klaus walks over to Stefan.

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." Klaus said

"But this is me. With you." Stefan said

He shows us the picture. It's a picture of Stefan with his arm around Klaus' shoulders in the 20's. We leave Gloria's and head to a warehouse. Stefan is still obsessing over the photo.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asked

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus said

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan asked

"Well you haven't exactly been in the talking mood." I said

Stefan rolls his eyes and glares.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me." I said

Stefan went to say something but Klaus beat him to it.

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory lane will have to wait." Klaus said

"What the hell is going on? Answer me." Stefan said

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you." Klaus said

 _ **Chicago Circa 20's**_

 _ **Stefan is drinking blood from a woman. The girl from before joins in on the other side of her neck. Stefan and the girl kiss. Stefan sees her necklace which is the same one he gave Elena.**_

 _ **"It's beautiful." Stefan said**_

 _ **"A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical." the girl said**_

 _ **"And is it?" Stefan asked**_

 _ **"It brought me love, didn't it?" the girl asked**_

 _ **Klaus arrives.**_

 _ **"It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving." Klaus said**_

 _ **He tugs on her arm.**_

 _ **"Get off of me." Rebekah said**_

 _ **Stefan gets up.**_

 _ **"Who is this guy?" Stefan asked**_

 _ **"Stefan, don't. He'll kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks." Rebekah said**_

 _ **Stefan is standing behind Rebekah, and has his left hand protectively on her shoulder.**_

 _ **"So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore. I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair. I'm bored. I want to go." Klaus said**_

 _ **"Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend." Rebekah said**_

 _ **"No, you're my sister, which means…you have to do as I say." Klaus said**_

 _ **He pulls her over to him so they're both facing Stefan.**_

 _ **End of vision.**_

"Ewww you dated his sister." I said

The boys looked at me.

"Your sister. So I knew another Original vampire." Stefan said

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus said

Klaus walks over to a number of coffins which contain his family. Klaus opens one. Rebekah is lying dead in it with a dagger stabbed in her chest and wearing a outfit from the 20's.

"I don't recognize her." Stefan said

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Klaus said

Klaus pulls the dagger out.

"Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah." Klaus said

She is still lying dead. He looks at Stefan then to me.

"She's being dramatic." Klaus said

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason. Right?" Stefan asked

"Well, you have many useful talents." Klaus said

"Do I?" Stefan asked

"In facet, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." Klaus said

"I don't think that's a good thing." I said

 _ **Chicago Circa 20's**_

 _ **Klaus is sitting at a round booth on one side sits him and on the other sits Stefan and Rebekah on the other side.**_

 _ **"So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline." Klaus said**_

 _ **"Don't listen to him, Stefan. Nik's an elitist." Rebekah said**_

 _ **"Hmm, and where's the rest of your family?" Stefan asked**_

 _ **"Well, let's see. Um… I killed most of them." Klaus said**_

 _ **"But not all." Rebekah said**_

 _ **"And you're okay with that?" Stefan asked**_

 _ **"Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually." Rebekah said**_

 _ **She touches Klaus's hand. A man stops by their table.**_

 _ **"Where the hell's my wife?" the man yelled**_

 _ **"I don't know, I give up." Stefan said**_

 _ **"You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D might set you straight." The man said**_

 _ **"Ooh." Klaus said**_

 _ **Klaus and Rebekah laugh. Stefan a woman.**_

 _ **"Lila? Lila please. Come here for a second." Stefan said**_

 _ **"Oh, thank you God. Come on, we're leaving." The man said**_

 _ **The man starts to leave with her but Stefan reaches his arm out stopping him and compels him.**_

 _ **"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. You're sitting." Stefan said**_

 _ **The man sits down nest to Klaus and Lila next to Stefan. He takes off her glove and takes a pen knife from his jacket pocket.**_

 _ **"Stefan. Don't be mean." Rebekah said**_

 _ **"What the hell are you doing?" the man asked**_

 _ **Klaus seems intrigued. Stefan cuts Lila's wrist and the blood pours into a champagne glass. Klaus and Rebekah smile.**_

 _ **"Thanks you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?" Stefan asked**_

 _ **She gets up and leaves. Stefan compels the man.**_

 _ **"I'd like you to join me for drink." Stefan said**_

 _ **He gives him the glass containing the blood of his wife.**_

 _ **"What kind of sick freaks are you?" the man said**_

 _ **"I said, drink." Stefan said**_

 _ **He shakily raises the glass to his lips and takes a sip of his wife's blood. He coughs.**_

 _ **"I didn't catch your name." Stefan said**_

 _ **"Go to hell." The man said**_

 _ **Klaus laughs.**_

 _ **"Do you want another sip?" Stefan asked**_

 _ **"Liam. Liam Grant." the man said**_

 _ **"Liam Grant. Have another sip, Liam." Stefan said**_

 _ **Klaus clinks his champagne glass on Liam's glass. Liam shakily raises the glass.**_

 _ **"Finish it." Stefan said**_

 _ **Liam swallows all the blood in one gulp. Klaus laughs.**_

 _ **End of vision.**_

Klaus is walking towards the exit with Stefan and I following behind me.

"I was your number one fan." Klaus said

"Look Klaus is fan-girling." I said

Klaus glared and Stefan laughed.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked

Klaus stops in front of a guardsman and compels him.

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's Bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die." Klaus said

The guardsman nods.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I know each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." Klaus said

"How?" I asked

"We're going to your old apartment." Klaus said

We left the warehouse and head to Stefan old's apartment. We got into the car and my pocket started to heat up. I took the mirror out and saw Damon at Gloria's which meant Elena was here somewhere. Our luck she's at Stefan's apartment. We arrived at Stefan's old place and headed inside. We walk over to his old room to see that the lock has been broken. We enter the room.

"What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" Klaus asked

I can sense Elena still in the room but I don't see her, and so can Klaus, which I find odd.

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood…I never could figure out why you wanted his name. and then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." Klaus said

"To write it down." Stefan said

"And relive the kill…over and over again." Klaus said

Klaus opens the hidden door. I stand next to him.

"You believe me now?" Klaus asked

Stefan enters the closet to see the list. He turns his head and is surprised to see Elena. She looks at him, with hope. Stefan stands motionless looking at her. Klaus walks back into the apartment.

"Look what I found." Stefan said

I can feel Elena's fear. But Stefan takes a bottle and hands it to Klaus.

"1918. Single malt." Stefan said

Stefan is standing in the doorway of the secret room.

"My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with." Klaus said

Stefan closes the closet. We leave and as we do I take one last look at the secret room. We head back to Gloria's bar. When we arrive Gloria's gives Stefan and Klaus a beer.

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." Klaus said

He takes his drink and looks at Stefan.

"What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground." Klaus said

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" Stefan asked

"Well, that's certainly half of it." Klaus said

"What's the other half?" Stefan asked

Klaus starts pouring alcohol into three shot glasses.

"The other half, Stefan is that you used to want to be my wingman." Klaus said

He slides one of the shot glasses to Stefan along the counter. I grab mine and shot it back. Before being sucked into yet another vision.

 _ **Chicago Circa 1920**_

 _ **Klaus and Stefan are at the counter drinking.**_

 _ **"They're jealous. Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are." Stefan said**_

 _ **"What? An abomination?" Klaus asked**_

 _ **"No. A king." Stefan said**_

 _ **Klaus smiles. Stefan laughs.**_

 _ **"Look at us. Two sad orphans." Klaus said**_

 _ **They look over to see Rebekah staring at them from a distance.**_

 _ **"My sister fancies you, you know." Klaus said**_

 _ **"Mmm." Stefan said**_

 _ **"But… I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad." Klaus said**_

 _ **They laugh.**_

 _ **"I appreciate the advice." Stefan said**_

 _ **"And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you…she can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid." Klaus said**_

 _ **"You know what, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you." Stefan said**_

 _ **End of vision.**_

Klaus raises his glass.

"To friendship." Klaus said

Then he does his shot.

"So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire? Huh?" Stefan asked

"All good things must come to end." Klaus said

 _ **Chicago Circa 1920**_

 _ **Stefan and Rebekah are dancing. Klaus looks at them with a smile from his table. Suddenly he sense something and looks around. A moment later bullets start flying all through the room. Rebekah and Stefan crouch down and hide behind the bar. Stefan takes a bullet from the ground.**_

 _ **"They're using wooden bullets. They know." Stefan said**_

 _ **"That means he's here." Rebekah said**_

 _ **"Who? Who's here?" Stefan asked**_

 _ **Klaus walks briskly over to the counter.**_

 _ **"Rebekah. Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart." Klaus said**_

 _ **She gets up and Klaus grabs her.**_

 _ **"What the hell is going on?" Stefan asked**_

 _ **"Stefan." Rebekah said**_

 _ **"Go." yelled Klaus**_

 _ **Stefan notices Rebekah's necklace lying on the floor. Stefan goes to take it but Klaus interrupts him to talk with him.**_

 _ **"Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here." Klaus said**_

 _ **"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked**_

 _ **Klaus compels him.**_

 _ **"You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother." Klaus said**_

 _ **End of vision.**_

"You compelled me to forget?" Stefan asked

"I believe that is what he said." I said

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean state." Klaus said

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks…unless you're running from someone." Stefan said

"Storytime's over." Klaus said

"I need a another drink. A real one." Stefan said

Stefan then leave the bar. I look at Klaus.

"Elena was at Stefan's apartment while we were there. And Stefan is outside talking to Damon. Damon will also be in here once he is done talking to Stefan." I said

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"You've been spacing out a lot." Klaus said

"Oh, it's one of my gifts. You were thinking about your time with Stefan. So I was sucked into a vison type thing. I was able to see it, as if I was there." I said

Klaus just shook his head and smiled.

"Damon's head inside." I whisper

I stepped forward and kissed Klaus. He moved us so my back was against the bar. I could feel Damon's shock and anger. Gloria cleared her throat.

"Last call. Drink 'em up." Gloria said

Klaus didn't move from his spot, he still had me pinned against he bar.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff-raff now." Klaus said

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Damon said

He hadn't taken his eyes off of me.

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus said

"Give me my brother and Nevaeh back… you'll never have to see me again." Damon said

"Well, I am torn. You see. I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so…." Klaus said

"What can I say? I'm a thrill-seeker." Damon said

Klaus extends his hand and grabs his throat. Klaus lifts Damon off the floor by the throat with one hand.

"(at me) Nevaeh sit on the bar and don't' move. (I nod my head and sit on the bar)(to Damon) Oh, dear, what was that? I'm boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." Klaus said

Klaus stabs Damon in the stomach with a toothpick. Damon grunts in pain.

"Ohh. No, that's not it. Hmm." Klaus said

Klaus stabs him again. Damon grunts in pain.

"Ohh. Almost." Klaus said

Klaus angles the toothpick upwards towards his heart.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan and Nevaeh. I'm so much more fun." Damon said

Klaus throws Damon, who crashes on top of a table, breaking it. Klaus walks over, rips a part of the chair off a makeshift stake, and crouches over Damon.

"You won't be any fun after you're dead." Klaus said

Klaus holds Damon down with one hand and with the other he raises the stake. Just at that moment Gloria sets the stakes on fire. Klaus throws it away.

"Really?" Klaus asked

"Not in my bar. You take it outside." Gloria said

Damon tries to get up but Klaus pushes him back down.

"Nevaeh come here." Klaus said

I hop off the bar and walk over to him.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back. And as for Nevaeh, well I'll let her tell you." Klaus said

Damon looks at me.

"Nevaeh, are you okay?" Damon asked

"I am to be okay. Okay with anything Klaus says or does, and to do what ever Klaus wants me to do." I said

"I don't believe you. Prove it." Damon said

I looked at Klaus. I spoke in his head. Bite me.

"Okay. Are you sure you want me to prove it?" Klaus asked

"Yes." Damon said

Klaus moved so he was standing behind me. He moved my hair to left side of my head. Klaus leaned down, I could feel his breath on my neck. He licked the part of my neck that he was going to bite. I felt his teeth pierce my neck. I felt him sucking my blood. I closed my eyes.

"Stop." Damon said

Klaus didn't stop. He drank a little bit more before stopping. I opened my eyes and looked at Damon. Klaus grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards the bar. Damon leaves. We wait a few minutes before talking.

"I didn't take too much, did I?" Klaus asked

"No, you didn't." I said

"I would offer you blood to heal you faster, but…" Klaus trailed off.

"It's fine." I said

I kissed, Klaus cheek.

"Come on let's go see if your sister is up." I said

Klaus nodded. We left and headed to the warehouse. We walk in and head to Rebekah's coffin which is empty and has a dead guardsmen lying next to it.

"Rebekah…it's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Klaus said

She rushes over and stabs him with the dagger.

"Go to hell, Nik." Rebekah yelled

 _ **Chicago Circa 1920**_

 _ **Klaus and Rebekah are next to a car in a warehouse.**_

 _ **"Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go." Klaus said**_

 _ **She doesn't move and continues looking towards the other end of the warehouse.**_

 _ **"He'll ne here any second." Rebekah said**_

 _ **"Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move." Klaus said**_

 _ **"Not without Stefan." Rebekah said**_

 _ **"Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll draw too much attention. Let him go." Klaus said**_

 _ **"What did you do?" Rebekah asked**_

 _ **Klaus takes her arm.**_

 _ **"Come on. We don't have time for one of your tantrums." Klaus said**_

 _ **Rebekah shakes his hand off her.**_

 _ **"I don't want to run anymore, Nik. All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan." Rebekah said**_

 _ **"Fine. The choose. Him or me." Klaus said**_

 _ **She doesn't answer.**_

 _ **"That's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go." Klaus said**_

 _ **He starts walking to the truck.**_

 _ **"Good-bye, Nik." Rebekah said**_

 _ **He stops walking. She turns away from him but he rushes over and drives the dagger through her heart.**_

 _ **End of vision.**_

Klaus takes the dagger out of his chest, hold it out beside him, and drops it.

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." Klaus said

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebekah said

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah. So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in." Klaus said

Stefan comes in, but doesn't show any sign of recognition.

"Stefan…" Rebekah said

Klaus gets closer to him and compels him.

"Now you remember." Klaus said

He remembers everything.

"Rebekah." Stefan said

Stefan walks closer to her.

"Stefan." Klaus said

Stefan stops and to face Klaus.

 _ **Chicago Circa 1920**_

 _ **Stefan and Klaus are sitting at the bar. A photographer is nearby.**_

 _ **"Hey, buddy, take a picture of my brother and me." Stefan said**_

 _ **He takes Klaus by the shoulder for the picture.**_

 _ **End of**_ ** _vision_**

Stefan looks at Klaus.

"I remember you. We were friends." Stefan said

"He's been saying that all day." I said

"We are friends." Klaus said

He looks at Rebekah.

"And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch." Klaus said

"The original witch?" Rebekah asked

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asked

Rebekah touches her neck but realizes her necklace is missing.

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off." Rebekah said

I look at Stefan who has a look of horror on his face.

"I don't know. I didn't touch it." Klaus said

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back." Rebekah yelled

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah." Klaus said

She looks into the coffin but doesn't find it so she throws it on the ground. Stefan is concerned.

 _ **Chicago Circa 1920**_

 _ **In the bar, the police are confiscating the alcohol and putting it in boxes. Rebekah's necklace is on the ground. Katherine's walks over to it and is about to take it when she looks over then disappears. Stefan walks over and picks up the necklace. She watches him. A man is behind.**_

 _ **"Hey kid. Chicago P.D." the person said**_

 _ **"I'm not afraid of you." Stefan said**_

 _ **"Oh, I'm not here for you. Have you seen these two?" the man asked**_

 _ **He shows him a drawing of Klaus and Rebekah.**_

 _ **"I've never seen those people before in my life." Stefan said**_

 _ **"Wrap it up, boys. We're through here." the man said**_

 _ **He looks at him and leaves. Stefan has Rebekah's necklace in his hand. Katherine watches him and leaves.**_


	49. Disturbing Behavior

Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah and I are in a clothing store. Rebekah is trying on clothes. While Stefan, Klaus, and I are sipping on some champagne.

"There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah said

"There's not." Klaus said

"Wait till you see a girl with booty shorts and a crop top." I said

Rebekah gets out of the fitting room. She is wearing a short, black dress.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Rebekah said

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus said

"And what it this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." Rebekah said

I laughed.

"It's dance music." Stefan said

"People dance to this?" Rebekah asked

"Hmm." Stefan said

"Are we done?" Klaus asked

"Nope. I want Nevaeh here to try something on." Rebekah said

She walked over and grabbed my hand and pushed me into a changing room.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it." Klaus said

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years. Nevaeh are you done yet?" Rebekah said

"Yes," I said

I stepped out of the changing room. I could feel Klaus and Stefan staring at me.

"Do I look okay?" I asked

"Yes." Klaus said

"Well looks like I haven't lost my touch." Rebekah said

Rebekah looks at Stefan.

"So what do you think?" Rebekah asked

"I like it." Stefan said

"Rebekah doesn't seem satisfied.

"What? I said I like it." Stefan said

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah said

She goes back into the fitting room, I go back into the changing room I was in.

"Nice one. Good work." Klaus said

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her." Stefan said

I laughed.

"I heard that." Rebekah said

"All right. I'm going to get some fresh air." Stefan said

I leave the changing room. Klaus looks at me. He pours two glasses of champagne. He walks over to me. He hands me the glass. He leans in and whispers in my ear.

"You are getting that outfit." Klaus said

"Okay." I said

I look out the window to see Stefan talking to Katherine. They walk away. I sit down and take my mirror out. Klaus sits down next to me. I throw the mirror out, it grows bigger and hangs in front of use like a mirror on a wall.

Stefan walks up to Katherine on the sidewalk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan asked

"You two look chummy. Klaus your new bestie?" Katherine asked

"You know, if he finds out you're in Chicago, you're dead." Stefan said

"Happy to know that you still care. So tell me if I'm wrong…Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for…that's the necklace that you gave to Elena." Katherine said

"Goodbye, Katherine." Stefan said

"Hey, hey. Wait. You're up to something, tell me…" Katherine said

"They don't know where the necklace is. I just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control." Stefan said

"Please, tell me you have a better plan than that." Katherine said

Stefan doesn't answer.

"You do. Come on, Stefan. You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work." Katherine said

"Well, if the most diabolical woman I know can't seem to figure it out, then I must be doing something right." Stefan said

"Uh-huh. I forgot. You're bad now. Don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. He's smarter than everyone. And I've heard about that sister. Be careful. She'll ruin you." Katherine said

"Happy to know you still care." Stefan said

Stefan walks away.

I wave my hand in front of the mirror it moves back to it's original size. I put it back in my pocket.

"Can I ask what that was?" Rebekah asked

"A power called catoptromancy. Which is the ability to see distant people or places through mirrors." I said

"Okay." Rebekah said

"So lets head to Gloria's. Oh and Nevaeh change into that outfit." Klaus said

"Of course." I said

I headed back into the changing room and quickly changed. I walked out of the changing room, then followed after Klaus and Rebekah to the bar. We enter the bar. A few minutes pass before Stefan enters. By now Gloria is sitting at a table, her hands floating above a large tome on a table filled with candles. I'm sitting on the bar, with Klaus sitting on a stool in front of me, and Rebekah sitting next to me.

"You left us." Rebekah said

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." Stefan said

"Tell me about it." Klaus said

Stefan looks at Gloria.

"What's she doing?" Stefan asked

"She's failing." Klaus said

"It's a lot harder than you think." I said

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria said

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebekah said

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria said

Rebekah sits on the table.

"All right, give me your hand, sweetheart." Gloria said

Rebekah gives her hand.

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asked

"Yupers." I said

I can feel the magic in the room. I close my eyes. I can tell that she did it.

"I can sense something." Gloria said

I could feel Stefan's worry. Gloria casts a spell.

"Anta Cotis Syrum, Anta Cotis Syrum…" Gloria said

Gloria drops Rebekah's hand and looks at Klaus and Stefan.

"I found it." Gloria said

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked

"It doesn't work like that." I said

"I get images. There's a girl with her friends…" Gloria said

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah said

"Well, I'll have to drive back in to get the details." Gloria said

"So dive." Klaus said

"Fine." Gloria said

She looked at me. Then she closed her eyes. I grabbed Klaus's shoulder.

"Stop." I whimpered

"Nevaeh what's wrong?" Stefan asked

My other hand went to my chest.

"She's, she's channeling me. Make her stop, please make her stop." I said

"Stop." Klaus said

"You wanted me to go deeper, so I am." Gloria said

I looked up at her and used one of my darker powers. Power Negation which is the power to prevent the powers of other activate when the users wants them to. I felt the channeling stop.

"Your done, and if you ever try that again. I will end you." I said

I saw the fear cross across Gloria's face.

"Of course." Gloria said

I hoped off the bar and walked away.

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." Stefan said

I was outside taking a breather when they walked out. I followed behind them to the warehouse.

\- - - - - Time Skip - - - - -

I'm sitting next to Klaus as he drinks from some girl. Stefan is doing likewise in a chair. Rebekah is sitting on a crate.

"My girl's dead. I'm bored." Rebekah said

Klaus looks at Stefan.

"You weren't kidding about hungry." Klaus said

"Yeah. It's been a long day." Stefan said

"Tell me about it. I could really go for a nap." I said

"Try being related to her." Klaus said

Klaus laughs.

"You're being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me." Rebekah said

"It's been ninety years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." Klaus said

"Why are you taking his side?" Rebekah said

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want." Klaus said

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat." Rebekah said

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Klaus said

"Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." Stefan said

Rebekah laughs, I just roll my eyes and yarn.

"Fantastic." Rebekah said

He drops the dead girl he was feeding from on the ground.

"I need to go." Stefan said

He gets up and walks away.

"Where's he going?" Rebekah asked

"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story." Klaus said

"That and he is being his normal self." I said

I yawn again.

"You really are tired." Klaus said

"Yeah I am." I said

"Then go asleep." Klaus said

I nodded my head and lade down on the couch. But when I fell asleep I didn't get much sleep. Because I dreamed of Stefan and Gloria.

"There you are." Gloria said

"Thought you were resting." Stefan said

"Well, now we both have a secret." Gloria said

"What did you see?" Stefan asked

"It's what I heard that's interesting. You know, the girls with the necklace, they were talking about you." Gloria said

"Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?" Stefan said

""Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the original witch herself. I want it." Gloria said

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't help you." Stefan said

"Don't be difficult. You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is." Gloria said

He rushes over at her but she turns her head, looks at him and he suddenly stops and grabs his head in pain.

"Guess I've got to get it o out of you the hard way, huh?" Gloria asked

Stefan falls to the floor.

I don't real know how much time passed before the dream started again.

"What is this? Why can't I move?" Stefan asked

"Relax. It's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major." Gloria said

Gloria cuts his forearm with the knife. There's a recipient on the floor to collect the blood.

"Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head. You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new ages stuff, but… I'm a little more old school voodoo." Gloria said

She takes little iron hooks and puts them in the forearms wound. He screams.

"This will stop that pesky healing." Gloria said

"I won't tell you anything." Stefan said

"You don't have to." Gloria said

There are glass receptacles on the floor under his wrists. When the blood falls into them, a cloud of vapor rises out of them.

"You feel that? That's your essence. Your spirit. It lets me make a connection. Herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel." Gloria said

She takes something.

"But my personal favorite…" Gloria said

She rubs her hands.

"Vervain." Gloria said

She places her hands on his chest and his skin starts to burn. Stefan is still on the table. She takes some red powder and rub her hands with it.

"I'm impressed. You've got discipline, Stefan. It's not going to do you much good, but… Just let go, honey." Gloria said

He puts her hands on his chest. His skin burns and he screams.

"There you go, there you go." Gloria said

She see images of Stefan and Elena together and him giving her the necklace.

"There's the girl with the necklace. You love her. You'd do anything for her. And you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. At to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?" Gloria asked

"Don't do this. Don't do this." Stefan said

She sees the sacrifice and Klaus killing Elena.

"She's the doppelganger. She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?" Gloria asked

Gloria laughs.

"This is creepy." Katherine said

Gloria turns around. Katherine's beside her and she uts a stake through her neck. Gloria falls on the floor, dead. Katherine looks at Stefan.

"Maybe you do need my help, after all." Katherine said

I shoot up, into the sitting position. Klaus is by myside in a second.

"Nevaeh what happened?" Klaus asked

"Gloria she's dead. Katherine killed her, because she was touring Stefan for information. She was never going to help you she wanted the necklace for her self." I said

Klaus stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To Gloria's." Klaus said

"I'll come with you." I said

Klaus nodded.

I got up and followed Klaus out. Of the warehouse. By the time we got to Gloria's everything had been cleaned up. We head back to the warehouse. When we entered the warehouse we could hear Rebekah yelling at Stefan. Klaus and I shared a look. We walk towards Stefan and Rebekah.

"Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately." Klaus said

We stop and look at them.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Something's wrong. He was asking about Michael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it." Rebekah said

"She's wrong. Klaus…" Stefan said

Klaus rushes over to him, and snaps his neck.

"Well looks like were going to Mystic Falls." Klaus said


	50. The Reckoning

Stefan wakes up with a start inside th e back of a truck filled with coffins. Klaus and I are looking at him.

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, okay?" Stefan asked

"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what I is you've been hiding." Klaus said

Klaus opens the back of the truck.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan." Klaus said

Klaus moved and snapped Stefan's neck. Then he turned to me.

"So tell me, Nevaeh. Where are we headed?" Klaus asked

"One of my least favorite places in this town. Mystic Falls High School. And as luck might have it it's Senior Prank Night." I said

Klaus smiled. We got of the truck and headed to the school. Klaus grabbed me and vamp sped there. We were walking inside when Elena walked through door and right into Klaus.

"There's my girl." Klaus said

"Klaus." Elena said

She turns around to try and run, but's he's already in front of her.

"You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?" Klaus asked

"Hi, Elena." I said

"Nevaeh." Elena said

I start laughing. Klaus and Elena both just look at me. We start walking towards the gym.

"Nevaeh mind telling us why you are laughing?" Klaus asked

"Your sister just stabbed Stefan in the stomach with a crowbar." I said

Klaus smirked.

"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to d with the fact that you're still breathing. And what makes it even more troublesome is that Nevaeh here who is compelled to tell and do anything I say." Klaus said

Elena looked worried.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it." Elena said

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer.." Klaus said

We then walk into the gym. There are a few students setting up pranks. Klaus speaks with an American accent.

"Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." Klaus said

He sees Dana and Chad. He walks closer to them and speaks with his normal voice.

"You two. I remember you." Klaus said

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dana asked

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." Klaus said

He compels her.

"Lift your foot up, please, Dana." Klaus said

She does, he looks at the boy.

"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" Klaus asked

Chad nods.

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena said

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do." Klaus said

A few minutes pass,

Dana is struggling to stay on one foot.

"Keep it up." Klaus said

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him and Nevaeh?" Elena asked

"Stefan's on a time out, and Nevaeh is compelled." Klaus said

The gym door's open. Matt and Bonnie enter.

"Bonnie, get out of here." Elena said

Klaus rushes over to Bonnie.

"Ah. I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." Klaus said

Klaus looks at Dana.

"Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." Klaus said

He looks at Bonnie.

"I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" Klaus asked

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie said

"Oh, there's no need to blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." Klaus said

Rebekah enters with Tyler.

"Get off of me." Tyler yelled

"Tyler." I said

"Nevaeh." Tyler said

"Hush now." Rebekah said

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning…she can be quite mean." Klaus said

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah said

She throws Tyler into Klaus's arms.

"Klaus please don't do it." I said

"Leave him alone." Elena said

"I'm going to make this very simple…Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Klaus said

He bites his wrist and makes Tyler drink his blood.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake… You better hurry." Klaus said

Klaus then snaps Tyler's neck. Everyone has a look of shock on their face. I run over to Tyler as does Matt. I move Tyler's head so it's on my lap.

"You/He killed him." Matt and I said

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood with turn him into a vampire." Elena said

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoire and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena…for safe-keeping." Klaus said

He grabs Elena's arm and looks at her. Elena makes a sign to Bonnie and she leaves with Matt. Rebekah looks at Elena.

"So this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier." Rebekah said

"Rebekah she is a doppelganger. She is a exact copy." I said

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus asked

Rebekah drags Tyler behind her by his arm and leaves. Klaus looks at Elena then to me.

"Nevaeh come here." Klaus said

I nodded and walked and stood next to him.

"Just ignore her. Petty little thing." Klaus said

I leave Klaus's side and head over to Dana as does Elena we are trying to calm her down when Stefan enters the gym.

"Stefan…" Elena said

"Klaus." Stefan said

"Nevaeh." I said

Elena, Stefan and Klaus glared.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asked

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." Stefan said

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus said

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me…I will do." Stefan said

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. (Points at Dana and Chad) Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them." Klaus said

Elena moves away from Dana and Chad and towards Klaus and Stefan.

"No! Stefan, don't. he's not going to hurt me. He already said…" Elena said

Klaus hits her so hard that she falls on the floor. Stefan rushes over to Klaus, his fangs out. Klaus grabs by the throat.

"Neveah help him." Elena said

"She can't. I compelled her. She is do what ever I tell her, she also is to be okay with anything and everything I do." Klaus said

Elena looked at me, I looked down.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep pilling up." Klaus said

"Let her go! Let them both go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word." Stefan said

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this…" Klaus said

Klaus looks at Stefan.

"Stop fighting." Klaus said

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan said

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." Klaus said

Klaus compels him.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Klaus said

"No. Stefan." Elena said

"Now kill them. Ripper." Klaus said

Stefan vamps out, rushes over to Dana and kills her, then he kills Chad. Klaus makes his way over to me.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot." Klaus said

"No, You did this to him." Elena said

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table." Klaus said

Rebekah marches in and rushes towards Elena.

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" Rebekah asked

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked

"She has my necklace. Look." Rebekah said

Rebekah hands Klaus the phone so he can see the picture. Klaus then hands it to me.

"Well, well. More lies." Klaus said

"Where… is it?" Rebekah asked

"I don't have it anymore." Elena said

"You're lying." Rebekah said

Rebekah vamps out and bites Elena's neck. Klaus looks at me. I flick my wrist and send Rebekah flying.

"Knock it off." Klaus said

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik." Rebekah yelled

Klaus looks at Elena. She has her hand on her neck. Klaus then looks at me. I close my eyes a focus.

"Where's the necklace. Be honest." Klaus said

With my eyes still closed I answer.

"She is telling the truth. Katherine stole it." Elena said

Once I was done talking I opened my eyes.

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus asked

Klaus moves and over to the score board. The buzzer sounds when the clock appears on the board. He goes over to Stefan and compels him.

"Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to." Klaus said

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him." Elena said

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine. Now then come along Nevaeh." Klaus said

Rebekah looks at them and leaves. Klaus and I walk out of the gym. I look over my shoulder at Elena. A single tear escapes my eye. The Gym doors close. AS soon as we are in the hallway, I get this super bad feeling.

"I have to handle something. Nevaeh you and Rebekah head back to where ever Rebekah has Tyler and stay there till I get there." Klaus said

I nod my head and follow behind Rebekah. We enter a classroom.

\- - - - - Some Minutes Later - - - - -

Caroline, Tyler, Rebekah and I are in a classroom. Rebekah is checking how much time is remaining on Caroline's phone and sees there's three remaining. Tyler then bolts up.

"Where am I? What happened?" Tyler asked

"Tyler." Caroline and I said

"Don't be shy about it." Rebekah said

"What's going on?" Tyler asked

"Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in translation." Caroline said

"Don't leave out the hard part, sweets. You'll only survive if your Bennett witch is successful. If not…you're pretty much dead." Rebekah said

I move over to stand next to Tyler.

"You're going to be okay. It's going to be okay. Bonnie will solve the probable." I said

"Why can't you do it V?" Tyler asked

"I'm not aloud to." I said

Tyler nodded his head.

"I wonder how she's doing." Rebekah said

She look at the clock on the phone and it round to show them. There's two minutes remaining.

"Tick tock goes the gym clock." Rebekah said

I felt it. The breeze of a ghost. Which told me that Bonnie found out the answer. I heard Elena's scream. A few moments pass before Klaus enters the classroom.

"Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelganger should be dead." Klaus said

Rebekah gets up and seems happy.

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asked

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite." Klaus said

"What?!" Rebekah said

Klaus puts her arms around Caroline from behind and pulls her back, restraining her.

"Call it a hunch…" Klaus said

He looked at me. We both smiled. He shows us a test tube containing blood to Tyler. Rebekah holds Caroline so she's can't move.

"Elena's blood. Drink it." Klaus said

"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't." Caroline said

"Care he'll be okay." I said

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment. It's okay." Klaus said

Tyler thinks about it before his finally drinks it.

"There we go. Good boy." Klaus said

Tyler coughs, rolls over the desk, and falls to the floor, screaming and groaning and writhing. He holds his head and screams and his face finally changes. His eyes are yellow, he has fangs and veins under his eyes.

"Well, that's a good sign." Klaus said

Mystic Falls Hospital:

Klaus, Rebekah and I are outside the Hospital.

"So the doppelganger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution." Rebekah said

"Seems so." Klaus said

"How did you know?" Rebekah said

"Two ways. The first way was, well you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says? Second Nevaeh told me Elena's blood is need to make hybrids." Klaus said

"That was supposed to be a secret." I said

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you." Rebekah said

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her fall-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger. had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead…" Klaus said

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species." Rebekah said

"Leaving me alone for all time." Klaus said

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids? You just don't want to be alone?" Rebekah asked

Klaus steps over and wraps his arm around my waist.

"What I want is to take my girl, take my doppelganger, take my hybrid and get the hell out of this one-pony town. You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? We'll get Elena." Klaus said

Rebekah leaves. Damon arrives.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party." Klaus said

"Where is she?" Damon asked

"Elena? Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause." Klaus said

Damon goes towards the hospital but Klaus stops him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate." Klaus said

"You'll have to kill me." Damon said

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore." Klaus said

Klaus moves and pushes Damon against the hood of a car and is about to kill him.

"Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?" Damon asked

"What do you know about Mikael?" Klaus asked

"Just that he knows you're here." Damon said

"You're bluffing." Klaus said

"Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage." Damon said

Klaus throws him against another car, and Damon falls on the ground. Klaus grabs my arm and vamp speeds away. When we finally stopped Klaus was freaking out. I grabbed his hand and used empathy. I stopped freaking out and just stared at me.

"Klaus calm down. Where are we?" I asked

"I don't know I just ran." Klaus said

"Okay, Mikael is the guy that you guys have been running from." I said

He nodded.

"Okay this is what we are going to do. You are going to make Stefan stay here and protect Elena. I'll stay here and let you what's going on, and you are going to go make hybrids. But for right now you need to go feed, and calm down." I said

Klaus nods. Klaus vamp speeds out and is gone for about 10 minutes.

"So you feeling better?" I asked

"Yes. I called and told Stefan." Klaus said

"Then I better be headed out." I said

I went to leave but Klaus grabbed my wrist. And pulled me to him. He kissed me, he let go of my wrist and moved it to my neck, while his other wrapped around my waist. One of my arms wrapped around his heck and the other went through his hair. We pulled apart.

"You should getting going." I said

"Tell me again why you can't come with me." Klaus said

"Because you need someone who isn't going to lie or be talked into anything." I said

Klaus nodded. Klaus kissed me one last time. I then orb away. I stand outside the Salvatore boarding house, I'm cloaked so they can't see or here me.

"Hey, have some bourbon. It'll help you forget." Damon said

A moment passes.

"Yeah, it's strong. You know I can help you forget, too. At least the memories you don't want to keep." Damon said

"No. No compulsion. I need to remember. All ot it." Elena said

Another moment passes.

"I stole it back for you." Damon said

"He's really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything that we went through to get… to help him. Now he's just…gone. So is Nevaeh." Elena said

Another moment passes.

"Where were you, Damon?" Elena asked

"I shouldn't have left. I promise you… I will never leave you again." Damon said

I see Stefan walk into the house I uncloak my self and follow him.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Stefan asked

They both look aside and see Stefan leaning against a pillar at the edge of the room, and me standing in the door way. Damon gets up. I run past Stefan, and to Elena. I tre my arms around her in a hug and she hugged me back.

"I missed you so much Elena." I said

"I missed you too Nevaeh. How are you here?" Elena asked

I didn't get to answer before Damon asked Stefan a similar question.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Damon asked

Stefan walks more into the room to the drink table and pours himself a drink.

"Last I checked, I live here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection. And to answer the question you asked Nevaeh, she is here because I'm here." Stefan said

Stefan looks at Elena, holds up his glass to Damon and takes a drink.

"Mmm, by all means. Carry on." Stefan said

Stefan then walks out of the room.

"Now that he gone. I'm just want to say two things, first of all I'm so glad to be home, and lastly Stefan is getting on my last nerve." I said

Elena simply smiled and hugged me again.

"I'm gonna head home. Jake probably wants to see me." I said

Elena nodded. I turned and left the house once I was outside, I smirked then flamed back to my house.


	51. Smells Like Teen Spirit

I was laying in bed when I was woken up by my phone ringing. I rolled over and answered it.

"Hello." I said

"Nevaeh, it's Elena. Get dressed and then come find me. Wear some excise clothes." Elena said

"Okay see in 10." I said

I hung up the phone. Rolled out of bed, I took a quick shower and got dressed. Once I was dressed, and had my hair up, I orbed to the woods When I arrived at the woods to see Elena training with on of Alaric's mannequins. He shows her how to stake a vampire with a sleeve and two stakes in it.

"So am I the only one that finds it weird that Alaric has mannequins." I said

Elena simply smiled.

"Not now Nevaeh. So Elena the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes." Alaric said

"Easy enough." Elena said

She tries but the stakes stay in the stake.

"That's weird." Elena said

She tries again but it doesn't work.

"Easier said then done." I said

"Must be jammed or something." Elena said

"You're not strong enough. Better start lifting some weights, put some meat on your bones. Your turn Nevaeh." Alaric said

"Thanks for not sugar-coating it." Elena said

"I don't need your help with kicking ass, Alaric." I said

"Just go." Alaric said

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." I said

I moved took a breath and then kicked the head off the dummy.

I turn and look at Alaric and Elena. Elena looks shocked, Alaric just shakes his head. I smile.

"Don't worry. I'll buy you a new one." I said

Alaric turned to his bag he takes something out of the bag and shows it to Elena.

"You know what this is?" Alaric asked

"A vervain grenade. I've used one before." Elena said

"Yeah when you trough it at Elijah." I said

"Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire." Alaric said

He pulls the pin out of the grenade and throws it in Elena's hand.

"Surprise." Alaric said

"Oh my god." Elena said

She throws it in the air and the grenade explodes. I laugh.

"You should have seen your face Elena." I said

"This isn't a joke to me." Elena said

She angrily pulls off the sleeve that hold the mini stakes.

"You think I'm joking? Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature." Alaric said

"You don't have to use pronouns. You can say Stefan." Elena said

"Look, I get why you're here. Stefan hurt you. You don't want it to happen again." Alaric said

"But you think that I'm crazy. To believe that I can protect myself from a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity." Elena said

"I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you the strongest person I know. Other than Nevaeh. I think that you can do pretty much anything." Alaric said

"He might not call you crazy, but I will. If I wasn't what I am I wouldn't go against Stefan. Just let him be Elena. The last thing you want to do is piss him off." I said

I turn and flam back to the house. I change into something that I can wear to school. Once I'm dressed I flame to school but out of view of the normal people. I see Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie in front of the school, Elena has a scarf wrapped around her neck. I walk over to them.

"Here we are. Senior year." Caroline said

"Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie asked

"Okay. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on. Plus, Nevaeh is back." Caroline said

"Of course I am. Did you really think I was going to miss my day of senior year." I said

"We had are doubts." Caroline said

"You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder the experience?" Bonnie asked

"I have a smell to stop that." I said

"Really?" Bonnie asked

"Yup." I said

"Yes! And why should let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day." Caroline said

"Today's our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year." Elena said

"Well I'm away from the guy that used as a blood bag and kissing pillow." I said

"Yeah. You win." Caroline said

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asked

"I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life." Elena said

Caroline and Bonnie look at each other and follow behind Elena.

"I never said that I didn't like the fact he kissed me." I said

But they were far enough away from me so that they didn't here me. Once I'm inside I listen to everyone's conversations. The first conversation I pick up on is Jeremy and Bonnie.

"So what? It's not cool to talk to juniors anymore?" Jeremy asked

"Hey. Happy first day." Bonnie said

"You're mad?" Jeremy asked

"I'm not mad. I'm resigned to the fact I'm sharing space in our relationship with Anna and Vicki. And by the way when did Anna die cause last time I knew she was alive?" Bonnie said

"I haven't talked to Vicki in a while. And I'm not going to ask Anna how she died…again." Jeremy said

"That's not the point, Jeremy." Bonnie said

"I know that. I know. Okay? But I had to see Anna again, Bonnie. She had information that Damon needed." Jeremy said

"I get it, Jeremy. But put yourself in my shoes. You loved both of them. And you guys didn't break up. They died. And you keep letting them back in." Bonnie said

"You think I want any of this?" Jeremy asked

"I, um… it think you have the power to decide whether or not you see them. Remember that. Okay? And if you don't have the will power to keep them away, Nevaeh said she has a smell to make it stop." Bonnie said

The second conversation I hear is Elena talking to Damon on the phone.

"Hey. Are you checking up on me? Because I'm fine." Elena said

"Yeah. So… You might not want to come here for a while. We have a new house mate. Barbie Klaus." Damon said

"Rebekah? She's living with you now? Why?" Elena asked

"She's stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name-dropped Mikael." Damon said

"What about Stefan. What is he up to?" Elena asked

"Oh, you know Stefan. Journaling, reading, shaping his hair." Damon said

"Come on, Damon. I can handle it. What?" Elena asked

"Is that the bell? Oh… Ring! Ring! Don't want to be late!" Damon said

The line went dead. I walk over to Caroline as does Elena. Caroline is putting up flyers that read "Sprit Squad Back-to-school Bonfire".

"I forgot about the bonfire." Elena said

"You have to go. It's our first spirt squad event. And it sets the bar for the whole year." Caroline said

"Relax, Caroline. We'll be there." Elena said

"I don't know Elena. With Stefan is the way he is I thinks it's best if we keep him away from the drunk teenagers." I said

Caroline and Elena are thinking it over when Tyler walks ups and kisses Caroline.

"Happy first day." Tyler said

Elena sees something.

"Is that blood?" Elena asked

Caroline look at his shirt to see something red on it.

"Oh my god." Caroline said

Caroline grabs Tyler they go into the boys restroom. Elena and I follow behind.

"Anyone else getting sense of déjà vu." I said

"Yes." Elena said

"What's going on?!" Tyler said

"Vampire 101… don't wear your breakfast to school." Caroline said

Elena checks out eh stalls to make sure no one is there.

"Caroline shouldn't you have done that before you said Vampire 101." I said

"Not the time Nevaeh." Caroline said

"Chill out. It was just a blood bag." Tyler said

"From where?" Caroline asked

"Rebekah hooked me up." Tyler said

"Rebekah? And what are you even talking to her for?" Caroline asked

"Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset." Tyler said

"Sounds like something Klaus would do." I said

"His what? Why are you amused by this?" Caroline asked

"I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?" Tyler asked

"Oh, wow! I can't believe you said that." Caroline said

"So, I'm going to go. Good luck." Elena said

Elena hand Tyler some paper towels grabs my hand and pulls me out of the bathroom behind her. Outside the restroom Elena runs into Stefan.

"Hello, Elena, Nevaeh." Stefan said

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves." Stefan said

"At least he got the mascot correct." I said

"What? Why?" Elena asked

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on the both of you. I'm just doing what I'm told." Stefan said

"I'm going to be late for class," Elena said

She tries to leave but he grabs her arm to stop her.

"Oh, class is this way." Stefan said

"Let go of me, Stefan." Elena said

"Stefan I think you should let her go." I said

"Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. but if I don't have a choice in the matter, then neither do you." Stefan said

"I said let go of me." Elena said

Alaric walks over to us.

"Let her go." Alaric said

Stefan pushes him against the locker.

"Stefan, stop it." Elena said

"You're not gonna want to get in my way. Okay Ric? I will see…" Stefan started

I grabbed Stefan's shoulder. I used audible inundation (the power to overwhelm someone mind with voices). Stefan's hands came off of Alaric and to cover his ears.

"Is something wrong Stefan. I warned you. I'm only going to say this once. Protect Elena like Klaus told you to, but you do as she says understand." I said

I stopped the audible inundation of Stefan, I turned grabbed Elena's hand and walked away towards class. Alaric follows behind me. We are standing in his classroom talking.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Alaric asked

"Klaus compelled him to watch over me. Apparently I'm one of Klaus's assets now that my blood is the only way to create a hybrid." Elena said

"I don't know if I should be insulated or not." I said

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"Well he used me as a walking blood bag, and his own personal witch. Yet I don't get my own bodyguard." I said

They all looked at me, like I was crazy.

"I'm joking you guys need to lighten up." I said

"Back on topic. So now he's a bodyguard?" Alaric asked

"I don't know what he is. But he's definitely not Stefan." Elena said

The school bell rings and some students enter. Elena lowers her voice.

"Look, his being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something." Elena said

The students enter the classroom. Elena and I move to our seats. Caroline sits next to Elena and a guy sits on the other side but Stefan enters and goes towards him.

"You're in my seat." Stefan said

He miles at Elena and sits next to her. Caroline, and I look at him.

"(to Elena) hey you." Stefan said

Alaric has written "Ap American History" on the board.

"Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders…the Native Americans." Alaric said

Rebekah enters the classroom.

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah asked

She takes a seat at a desk. Tyler, Caroline and Elena just look at her. I on the other simply laugh.

"Way to make an entrance, Bekah." I said

"There's no evidence that Viking explores actually settled in the United States. Who are you?" Alaric asked

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject." Rebekah said

I felt a the feeling of being pulled. I gave in to the pull. I saw Matt walk into the stoner pit. When the weirdest thing happened Vicki showed up.

"You have got no business in the stoner pit." Vicki said

"Figured you'd feel comfortable here." Matt said

"Touché." Vicki said

"So what do you mean that I can help you come back" Matt said

That both worried and intrigued me.

"Right now, I can only come back when you're thinking of me. But there is a way that I can be free of that." Vicki said

"How?" Matt asked

"I know this sounds crazy but I have help from the other side." Vicki said

"The other side?" Matt asked

Jeremy appears at a door but doesn't seem to see Vicki. He walks over to Matt. I on the other hand know he is acting.

"Dude, what are you doing over here?" Jeremy asked

"I could ask you the same question." Matt said

"Just looking for my stoner lab partner. All right, see you around." Jeremy said

Jeremy turns and leaves. Matt looks back at Vicki.

"Can he not see you anymore?" Matt asked

I get pulled from the stoner pit to the bathroom. I see Jeremy talking to Anna.

"He was talking to Vicki right out there in the open." Jeremy said

"How?" Anna asked

"When he died and come back, he must have started seeing her. She said that she could come back, that she had help on the other side." Jeremy said

Then I'm back in the stoner pit.

"Who's helping you?" Matt asked

"The witch I've been talking to says that there's a ritual. She can do magic from my side to push me over to yours." Vicki said

Then back to the bathrooms.

"Is it even possible? Could she come back?" Jeremy asked

"I guess if she had a stronger foothold." Anna said

"Like an anchor?" Jeremy asked

"Exactly. Right now, I'm tethered to you. My only access point is your side is through you. But if she were to get a stronger foothold." Anna said

Stoner pit.

"I'll be able to come and go as I please… When I want, where I want. I won't have to rely on you." Vicki said

"But you'll still be a ghost, Vicki." Matt said

"In a town full of vampires, werewolves, and witches, I'll fit right in." Vicki said

"Seriously. You're going to make jokes about this?" Matt asked

"Matt! Relax. No one else will be able to see me." Vicki said

Bathroom.

"She's bad news, Jeremy. There's nothing but darkness around her." Anna said

"This is Vicki we're talking about. All right? She's not a bad person." Jeremy said

"You can't upset the balance of nature without a price. If she's using a witch's energy from the other side, you don't know what price she's going to pay." Anna said

Then I'm back in the classroom. I just sat there looking at the wall.

"What the hell is going on." I said

I closed my eyes counted to 10. The opened eyes got up and left. I was sitting on the bleachers watching cheerleaders.

"Has anybody seen Dana?" a cheerleader asked

I see Rebekah walk up.

"Sounds like you have an opening on the squad." Rebekah said

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

Rebekah stretches but Caroline is still standing next to her.

"Hey. Hey. You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives." Caroline said

"I'm only interested in yours. Your spunk, your popularity." Rebekah said

I see Rebekah look at Tyler who is at football practice.

"Maybe even your boyfriend." Rebekah said

The three of us who have super hearing can hear the football coach.

"It's not the ballet, ladies. Let's move! Let's move!" the coach said

Tyler stops running.

"I think we're done here, coach." Tyler said

"Did you have a mental breakdown, Lockwood? Get back in line." the coach said

"I have a better idea." Tyler said

We see Tyler walk over to the coach.

"Shut the hell up so we can go get drunk at the bonfire." Tyler said

"Hit the showers, gentlemen." the coach said

I leave the bleachers and head over to Tyler as does Caroline.

"Way to go Tyler. Already using your powers of persuasion to your own good." I said

Tyler smiled but Caroline glared.

"Try to be a little more subtle, Tyler." Caroline said

"Coming from the queen of subtlety? Relax. I'm in total control." Tyler said

"Then why are you acting like this?" Caroline asked

"Because it's fun." I said

Caroline glared.

"Yay I know not the time." I said

"Drop it, Caroline. I'm fine. I've never been better. Klaus has given me this…gift." Tyler said

"What?!" Caroline said

We hear something. We turn our head, to see Rebekah who make impressive gymnastic moves that end with a front split. She looks over at us and smiles.

"My god." Caroline said

"Oh come on Caroline you got to admit it, that was impressive." I said

Caroline huffs and walks away. I just shake my head and head home. Once I get home, I change into something to wear to the bon fire. Once I was dressed I sat down on my bed and called Klaus.

"Hello." Klaus said

"It's me." I said

"Nevaeh, how are you?" Klaus asked

"Tired. Stefan is a hassle, your sister is acting like your sister, and don't get me started on the ghost issue." I said

"You can always come join me." Klaus said

"Don't temp me, but the best part was when Damon called Rebekah. Barbie Klaus." I said

"(Klaus laughs) That is funny. So what do you plan on doing tonight." Klaus said

"Caroline is making me go to the bonfire tonight." I said

"Okay and what exactly do you plan on wearing to this bonfire?" Klaus asked

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said

"Come on Angel just tell me." Klaus said

I bolt up.

"What did you just call me?" I asked

"Oh you caught on to that." Klaus said

"Come on Klaus, you might be old but you're not that old." I said

"I called you Angel." Klaus said

"Why? My name is Heaven backwards, I am the farthest away you can get from an Angel. One word call me a demon before they called me Angel." I said

"You are not a demon, Nevaeh. Your my Angel." Klaus said

"I think I'm making you turn soft." I said

They was a crash in the background.

"I think should get back to whatever you were doping before I called." I said

"Have fun tonight." Klaus said

"I'll try." I said

I hung up the phone I looked outside to see it was dark outside. I walked downstairs, and outside then I got in my car and drove off the bon fire. Once I pull in I get a text from Elena say to come to Alaric's classroom. I get out of the car and head inside. I walk into the room to see Alaric, Damon, Elena, and Caroline already there.

"So what's the game plan?" I asked

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted…" Elena said

"I'll shoot him." Alaric said

"And Nevaeh will make sure he doesn't get back up till." Elena said

I went to say something about the fact that once again they said I would do something without asking me first. But Damon said something first.

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something? I mean we don't and shouldn't just assume that Nevaeh is willing to do it." Damon said

"Thank you Damon." I said

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. (to Nevaeh) I'm sorry I didn't ask you Nevaeh. Caroline, are you covered?" Elena asked

"Yes. I will make sure that the old Forde jail cell is prepped and ready." Caroline said

"We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah ? Wherever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow." Damon said

"Well, if I wasn't on make sure Stefan is down, I would've dealt with Rebekah" I said

"Which is why it's you jib Damon to keep her away." Elena said

"How?! She's an Original. Last time I checked,, we're out of daggers." Damon said

"Well Damon come on use that brain of yours, no matter how small it may be." I said

Damon glared, but the others in the room smiled.

"So then preoccupy her with your charm." Elena said

"Might have better luck finding the dagger." Alaric said

I laughed at that, and high fived Ric.

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day?" Damon asked

"Doubtful." Alaric said

Tyler walks in.

"Sorry I'm late. What's going on?" Tyler asked

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while." Elena said

"You can't do that to Stefan." Tyler said

"Why not?" Caroline asked

"Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest." Elena said

"Yeah. It's not in Klaus's." Tyler said

Then everything made sense.

"No fucking way." I said

Damon and Alaric looked at me but Caroline and Elena just keep dealing with Tyler.

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid. Slave minion." Caroline said

Then Damon figured it out.

"Uh-oh." Damon said

"What?" Alaric asked

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything." Tyler said

"Do you get it now Damon." I said

"Okay, can we cool it on the commentary, please." Caroline said

"What is going on?" Elena asked

"I'm just going to go." Tyler said

He turns around and starts walking towards the door. I flick my wrist so that one of the vervain darts flies off the desk and hits him in the back. Tyler falls to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline said

"Caroline you need to calm the hell down and shut up." I said

"He's been sired." Damon said

"What?" Alaric asked

"Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him." I said

"Loyal how?" Elena asked

"He'll seek acceptance from his master." Damon said

"It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids." I said

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked

"Get a new boyfriend." Damon said

I hit Damon on the back of the head.

"I will look into it Caroline don't worry." I said

We leave the classroom. I head outside to the bonfire and see Stefan talking with Rebekah.

"You all right there?" Stefan asked

"I thought Tyler would be here." Rebekah said

"You're into Tyler now? That's kind of fickle. I would be careful. He's Nevaeh's ex." Stefan said

"When you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk. Until then, a girl has needs." Rebekah said

Elena walk up and pours herself some beer.

"Excuse me." Elena said

"Elena, hi. What are you doing?" Stefan asked

I walked over to them.

"What does it look like she's doing." I said

Stefan glared.

"I'm having fun, Stefan. You have a problem with that?" Elena asked

She then downs her whole glass.

"All right, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight." Stefan said

"Uh-huh. Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" Elena asked

Elena then turns and leaves. Rebekah looks at Stefan. I get this horrible feeling I then turn and leave them I go find Bonnie, who is talking to Jeremy.

"Guys." I said

They turned and looked at me.

"Something bad is about to happen." I said

"Yeah Jeremy was telling me about it. Did you talk to Anna about this, Jeremy?" Bonnie asked

"She's on the other side, Bonnie. Okay, I thought she might know something." Jeremy said

"About what? I thought they were all alone over there." Bonnie said

"Somehow Vicki's been communicating with some super strong witch." I said

"If there's another witch involved, don't you think you should have come to me or Nevaeh before you went to Anna?" Bonnie asked

Anna appears next to Jeremy.

"Tell her not to be upset. I was just trying to help." Anna said

"Not now, Anna." Jeremy said

"Jeremy be nice." I said

"She's here?" Bonnie asked

"She's just trying to help." Jeremy said

"I can't…I can't deal with this right now." Bonnie said

"Bonnie." Jeremy said

"Matt's trying to resurrect his dead sister. I think I'll go deal with that instead." Bonnie said

Bonnie turns and leaves. I head back outside, and to the bonfire. Students are holding up a guy by his legs, so he can do a keg stand. Everyone is chants drink, including Elena, whose laughing. She stops smiling when she notices Stefan leaning against a tree near the students, looking at her. She looks at him and raises her glass and drinks. Stefan drinks too. Rebekah is sitting near a campfire holding a marshmallow over the it on a stick. Damon comes and sits down next to her.

"What?! No friends your own age?" Rebekah asked

"Like you can talk." Damon said

She brings the burning marshmallow to her mouth and blows it out. It's burnt.

"Is this supposed to be fun? I've been through 10 of these." Rebekah said

"No, you're just looking at it all wrong. This is a little rough on the outside." Damon said

Damon pulls off the burnt outer layer of the marshmallow.

"But the inside…Yum." Damon said

Damon moves the stick and outs the marshmallow in her mouth. She eats it and looks at him. He licks his fingers.

"Mmm. It's good." Rebekah said

"Yep." Damon said

I look and see Elena watching them from a distance. Stefan walks up behind her.

"What's that look?" Stefan asked

Elena sighs.

"What look?" Elena asked

"My brother's got his flirt on, and you're jealous." Stefan said

"I'm not jealous." Elena said

"It's all right. Be jealous by all means. I'm sure Damon will be thrilled." Stefan said

"I'm not jealous, Stefan." Elena said

"All right. That's my mistake." Stefan said

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Elena said

Elena finishes her drink and leaves. Stefan follows her. I go to follow them when I hear Bonnie on the phone with Matt.

"Matt! Matt, slow down. What happened?" Bonnie asked

"I messed up, Bonnie." Matt said

"What? How? Where is she?" Bonnie asked

I turn around and listened to Damon and Rebekah again.

"Can't believe you're never had one of these before." Damon said

"Well, I've been in a casket for ninety years." Rebekah said

"That's no excuse." Damon said

"Why are you being do nice to me? You hate me. You should be mean." Rebekah said

"Well, I could be mean if that's what you're into." Damon said

Rebekah stands up.

"You're distracting me. Why?" Rebekah asked

Damon stands up.

"Just trying to be a good housemate." Damon said

"There's never a fair fight between us, Damon. Remember that." Rebekah said

Rebekah stabs him with a wooden stick and leaves. Damon groans, sits down and removes it. I turn around and leave to go find Elena, and Stefan.

I find Elena laying on one of the bleachers and looking at the sky. Stefan arrives, Elena is drunk. I walk over and sit down on the football field, and watched.

"I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?" Elena asked

"You're drunk. You need to go home." Stefan said

Elena gets up.

"Fine. Uhh. Let me find my car." Elena said

"You're joking, right?" Stefan asked

"Uh-oh. It's the fun police. I thought that ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party." Elena said

"Well, all right, I'm driving you home. Come on." Stefan said

Elena climbs over the railing.

"Nevaeh I could use some help here." Stefan said

"She's your responsibility." I said

"What are you, five? Get down." Stefan said

"Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to…" Elena said

Elena pretends to almost fall.

"Oh. Ha. That was close. Klaus would not be happy with you." Elena said

"You're hilarious." Stefan said

"Look, Stefan, no hands." Elena said

She removes her hands and starts falling back but catches the railing just in time. Stefan's not amused anymore. She laughs but finally falls. She screams but Stefan rushes beneath her and catches her.

"I knew you'd catch me." Elena said

They look at each other. He releases her gently. Suddenly two projectiles hit Stefan in the back. Elena looks over Stefan's shoulder and sees Alaric pointing a vervain dart gun at him. Stefan falls on the ground unconscious. Alaric walks over to Elena.

"You okay?" Alaric asked

"Yeah. I'm…fine." Elena said

I got up and made my way over to them.

"That felt way you easy." I said

"Elena you look, uh, not sober." Alaric said

"The plan worked. That's all that matters. Let's just get him out of here." Elena said

I walk over and open Alaric's trunk. He puts Stefan in it. Elena and I get in the car. Once the doors are closed I see Vicki whose smoking looks at them. The trunk closes, I hear Alaric kick a gas can.

"I see all the geniuses came out to the bonfire tonight." Alaric said

I turn my head just in time to see Vicki throw the join to the ground. Gas on the ground starts burning and the flames make their way towards the car. The fire catches Alaric's car on fire, with Elena and I in it. Alaric tries to open the door but can't. I try to use magic but it's not working.

"Elena! Nevaeh! Open the door." Alaric yelled

Elena tries but it won't open.

"I can't! It won't open! What the hell?" Elena yelled

"My magic isn't working." I said

I turn around and see Vicki in the car.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked

"Cause I don't want to be alone anymore." Vicki said

"So you are going to kill Elena and I. How do you think Matt and Jeremy are going to think." I said

Elena and I start coughing, it's getting harder and harder to breath. I climb to the back of the car and start to shake Stefan. Elena climbs to the back as well.

"Elena (cough) grab (cough) Stefan,,," I said

Elena grabbed Stefan, I orbed them out of the car. I was going to conjure the elements, but the smoke was getting worse, and it was getting even harder to breath. Everything goes dark.

When I wake up I'm laying down on Damon's bed. I hear him talking to Elena. I sit up and start coughing. Damon is by my side in an instant.

"What happened?" I asked

"You got Stefan and I out of the car, then you passed out, and Alaric got you out." Elena said

"Remind me to get him a new car." I said

I looked over at Elena and saw that she had a small burn mark on the cheek.

"Elena your hurt." I said

"It's okay, Damon has some cream." Elena said

"So not happening." I said

I moved over and healed the small burn.

"Thank you. What about your burn?" Elena asked

I looked down and saw what she meant. I had a big burn on my arm.

"Oh, well it will heal in time." I said

I moment passes before we get back to topic.

"You played your part of the plan really well tonight." Elena said

"Oh, yeah?" Damon asked

"You had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows." Elena said

"Yeah, before she stabbed him in the stomach." I said

"I thought you were too drunk to notice." Damon said

"I was faking most of it." Elena said

"So was I." Damon said

They share a look, then Alaric walks in.

"Ready to get going, Elena? Nevaeh how are you feeling?" Alaric asked

"I'm tired but other than that I'm good. Also I'll buy you a new car. And don't try to talk me out of it." I said

"Okay."' Alaric said

"Great work tonight, Ric. Sorry about the car, man. Bummer." Damon said

I walked over and hit him on the head. Elena looks at Damon and leaves with Alaric. I shake my head and follow Elena and Alaric out of the room. We are walking to the front door about to leave.

"It's okay if you want to be friends with Damon again." Elena said

"I don't." Alaric said

"I think he kind of misses you." Elena said

Stefan comes out of the living room.

"Well you got me tonight. Definitely wasn't expecting that." Stefan said

"That was the point." Alaric said

"Yeah. You know, you can hate it all you want, but Elena needs me. I'll always protect her. I think we're all better off having me around." Stefan said

Elena doesn't say anything she ushers Alaric to go to the door and he starts walking. Elena goes with him.

"Elena, wait. You could have let me die in that fire tonight. Why didn't you?" Stefan asked

"Other than the fact that Nevaeh told me to grab you, I still have hope." Elena said

"After everything I've done, you…You still think I'll be able to find my humanity again." Stefan said

"Yes, I do. I know who you really are better than anyone, Stefan. And I'm not giving up." Elena said

"Elena, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?" Stefan asked

"Do you have any idea of how much of an ass that statement makes you." I said

"No, Stefan, it makes me strong." Elena said

She punches him in the stomach drives two stakes into it with the sleeve weapon. She takes off the sleeve and gives it to Alaric. He looks at Stefan, smiles and closes the door. I help Elena and Alaric take Stefan to the Forbes cellar. I head home, and head to bed. But as I fell asleep I got a horrible feeling like a door had been opened.


	52. Ghost World

Jeremy, Alaric, and I are in the town square listening to Carol. We are preparing the town for the Night of Illumination. Some are hanging lanterns from the trees. Carol is making her speech.

"As a long-time member of the Historical Society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of the festivities. Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honor of the night of illumination started by our founders 150 years ago. Here's founding family member Tobias Fell with a history lesson." Carol said

Everyone applause.

"What are we doing here?" Jeremy asked

"Tobias Fell is head of the history department. I didn't have a choice." Alaric said

"That doesn't explain Jeremy and I." I said

"That explains what you're doing here." Jeremy said

"Well, I'm the one who can fail you, and Nevaeh needs the extra credit." Alaric said

Elena walks over to us.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" Elena asked

I see Ana standing behind Jeremy.

"Just a bunch of historical lies." Anna said

"You didn't miss anything." Jeremy said

Tobias Fell starts his speech.

"The first Illumination was held in celebration with the newfound prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war." Tobias said

"After the founders stole it from all the vampires." Anna said

I smile, Jeremy laughs, and Elena looks at him.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked

Jeremy doesn't answer her he just looks at the stage. Anna keeps commenting on the speech.

"The founders, they placed lanterns over the doors to indicate that it was safe for their neighbors to come outside again." Tobias said

"Safe from the vampires." Anna said

Jeremy and I smile. I see Anna take his hand.

"That night was an opportunity for the community of Mystic Falls to come together,, a chance to strengthen ties with neighbors, business owners, and the…" Tobias said

I walk away from them and over to Caroline and Bonnie who are hanging lanterns from the trees.

"So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna, too?" Caroline asked

"Nope, I just hope Vicki coming through the opening didn't have any side effects." I said

"All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here." Bonnie said

"Okay, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that." Caroline said

"There. You commented." Bonnie said

"Bonnie…" Caroline said

"What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, don't be so hard on your self. I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes." I said

"Well, I want you to say you're not okay with it." Caroline said

"I'm a thousand times not okay with it. I just don't know what to do about it." Bonnie said

Damon pulls up to us in his car.

"Nevaeh get in the car." Damon said

"Okay." I said

I got in his car he then turned to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Greetings, blondie. Witchy, I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan." Damon said

"What do you mean? Why?" Bonnie asked

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." Damon said

"That's impossible Mason is still alive." I sad

"What?" Bonnie and Damon asked

"And why would you think that?" Caroline asked

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu." Damon said

"But Mason isn't dead, Damon didn't kill him." I said

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Caroline said

"They can't." Bonnie said

"Actually they can, if the ghost has a very strong emotion they can use that to get a stronger foot hold here which will let them do things. But also when Vicki got pushed over maybe a whole was opened that is letting other ghosts through, which is a very very VERY bad thing." I said

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it." Damon said

Damon then drives away fast with his tire squealing.

"What are you going to do?" I asked

"Who knows, what are you going to do?" Damon asked

"I'm going to find out how to fix Bonnie's mistake. Then I'm going to find out not only how Mason died, but also Anna. Because when I save someone they are supposed to stay alive." I said

We drive to the Boarding house. I get out and head inside. I walk into the living room. I conjured candles and have the spread throughout the room. Then lite them.

"hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." I said

Gran appeared.

"You called." Gran said

"What do you know about what is going on the other side." I said

"I know that my other side is different then one your talking about. I know that there is witch trying to break through." Gran said

"Okay and how do I send them back?" I asked

"You can't, the other side was created by a very old witch a very old servant of nature witch." Gran said

"So basically all I can do is sit and wait." I said

"No, but at the same time, yes Bonnie is the only one who can fix the crack. You can keep the ghost from hurting anyone but you can't close it." Gran said

I nodded my head.

"Anything else, little one." Gran said

"Not at he moment." I said

"Okay, see soon little one." Gran said

She then disappeared. I rolled my eyes. I got rid of all candles, then Damon walked in.

"So you want to tell me why you think Mason is alive." Damon said

"Sure, but you can't get mad at me." I said

"That all depends on what you say." Damon said

"When you walked Jeremy to the door I took Mason's heart, then you "killed" him. I staked you and while you were down I gave him back his heart and sent him on his way. After breaking Katherine's compulsion on him." I said

Damon look pissed.

"But I don't know why he is dead now. I saved Anna from John, now she is dead. I saved Mason from you, now he is dead. So I want to know who is killing the people I am saving." I said

"Well can you do anything about the ghost issues?" Damon asked

"No, because the other side was created by servants of nature witches. And I am not a servant of nature witch." I said

"I have no clue what that means. But whatever." Damon said

He walked over and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on we're going to the grill." Damon said

Ge then drag me outside, we got in his car and drove to the grill. We pull up and get out. We walk inside and see Alaric talking to Elena.

"I'll grab Jeremy." Alaric said

"I'll be right back." Elena said

Elena goes towards the bathrooms. Damon and I walk over to Alaric.

"You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks." Alaric said

"Oh, come on. Have a drink with me. We've got trouble." Damon said

"No, you've got trouble. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me. All right? We're not friends. I don't like you anymore." Alaric said

"Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked

"Yes, and?" Alaric asked

"I think he's still a little pissed." Damon said

"Little is an understatement." I said

Alaric, Damon, and I were sitting at the bar. When Mason walks up, but surprisingly both Damon and Alaric can see him.

"Mason." Alaric said

"God, I miss whiskey." Mason said

Mason takes a drink from a glass and then smashes it on Damon's forehead. Damon then looks at Alaric, while Mason looks at me.

"Told ya." Damon said

We while still sitting at the bar when Damon receives a text.

"I am never going to hear the end of that damn necklace." Damon said

Damon sends a text. Mason is still doing shots.

"One of you will pay for this, right? Cheers." Mason said

He downs one more shot.

"Let's get to it. I killed you. Kinda. You want revenge. Get in line." Damon said

"Actually, I want an apology." Mason said

Alaric laughs.

"Good luck with that." Alaric said

"Don't you have a family to haunt? You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid Minion." Damon said

"That's why I'm here. To help Tyler." Mason said

"Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always." Damon said

"Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him." Mason said

"Well they already tried that." I said

"What do you know?" Damon asked

"I know you need to apologize." Mason said

"This is going to be good." I said

"You got to be kidding me." Damon said

"Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize." Alaric said

"You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do." Damon said

Mason laughs.

"That's good enough." Mason said

Mason gets.

"Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel. (he looks at Alaric then back to Damon.) You can only bring Nevaeh." Mason said

"What, you're going to bury me alive?" Damon asked

"Damon if he was going to bury you alive he would have told you to come alone." I said

"Don't temp me." Mason said

Mason gets up and leaves. Damon looks at Alaric.

"Is it so hard to ask for a normal day. Come on we have a cellar to go to." I said

I leave the grill and orb to the Lockwood cellar, Mason was already there.

"Mind telling me how you died." I said

"No not really." Mason said

"It wasn't a question." I said

"I don't remember. I've talked to other people as well and some of the them don't know how they died either." Mason said

I just nodded, and few seconds later, Damon showed up.

"I'm surprised you showed." Masons aid

"You put a snag in my only other Klaus lead. So I'd say I'm highly motivated." Damon said

Mason rises and hands Damon one of the two lanterns.

"Mikael? Yeah. That didn't turn out so great, did it?" Mason asked

"how do you know so much?" Damon asked

"There's not much to do on the other side but sit around and watch other people screw things up. But there were times when I couldn't see you Nevaeh." Mason said

"Really that's weird." I said

"What are we looking for?" Damon asked

"There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an Original vampire. Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried." Mason said

Mason tries to break a wall with the shovel but it doesn't work.

"Move out of the wall." I said

They move out of the way. I stand in front of the wall.

"When you find your path is blocked. All you have to do is knock." I said

I knocked on the wall and an opening appeared.

"After you." I said

"Go for it." Mason said

"You first." Damon said

"What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?" Mason asked

"The thought crossed my mind." Damon said

"Really you two. One of you is a vampire and the other one is already dead. So can you tell me why you are acting five year olds." I said

They looked at me, then at each other then back to me. Mason enters first, followed by Damon, then by me.

"I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Your motives are deceptively pure." Damon said

"You talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your brother. You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda." Mason said

"I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over?" Damon asked

We stop walking, I'm standing in between Mason and Damon. To see a fork in the tunnel.

"All right. Which way?" Damon asked

"I don't know. Flip a coin." Mason said

"Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?" Damon asked

"He's a ghost. Not God." I said

"Go left." Mason said

Damon goes but there's nothing there.

"Or not…you have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?" Mason asked

Damon walks a little further and suddenly sharp wooden poles move out from the walls and go through his body. There's vervain on them. Mason leaves.

"Yo. Help a person out? Mason? Nevaeh?" Damon asked

Damon still has the stakes in his body. Mason arrives with a shovel.

"oh. I'm having a bad day." Damon said

"Sorry. Thought you might need this." Mason said

"Aren't you going to help?" Damon asked

"Nope, I'm just going to watch, and I'm thinking about something." I said

Mason breaks the long stakes with the shovel and removes them.

"You're welcome." Mason said

He pulls out one of the stakes and Damon groans in pain. He then proceeds to pull out the other stakes.

"What's your game, man? I killed you. Nevaeh might have saved you. But I still killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest. There's no way this whole buddy-trust act is real." Damon said

"You know what the other side is like? We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler. I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption." Mason said

Once all the stakes were out of Damon and he was healed, we went back to walking through the caverns. Suddenly Damon hits an invisible barrier while Mason and I continue walking forward in front of him

"God. This is not happening." Damon said

"What now?" Mason asked

"I can't get through. It's like I'm not invited in. Wait." Damon said

"I'm not stopping just 'cause you're stuck. I'll let you know what we find." I said

"Yeah, but…" Damon said

"Looks like you're gonna have to trust me." Mason said

Mason and are looking at the wall.

"So? What'd you find?" Damon asked

"It's in…" Mason trails off.

I look at him to see him disappeared.

"Damon I think you should Alaric." I said

I hear Damon call Alaric. Not long after that Alaric arrives.

"You're here. It's about time." Damon said

"Didn't have anyone else to call?" Alaric asked

"Well I'm already here. Plus, this is big in history. So who better to call then the history teacher." I said

"That and I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and other than Elena, and Nevaeh, you're pretty much the only one I trust." Damon said

"Well, you have a crappy way of showing that." Alaric said

"Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?" Damon asked

"I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place." Alaric said

"Well! Sometimes…I do things I don't have to do." Damon said

"You're going to recycle that same crap-ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?" Alaric asked

"Yeah, well…I didn't mean it with him." Damon said

Damon smiles. Alaric shakes his head but turns his flashlight on and looks at the hole.

"What are you waiting for. Come on in." I said

Alaric comes into the room, where Mason and I were. Damon still can't get past.

"So was Mason screwing with me, or is there something in there?" Damon asked

Alaric shines his flashlight around the room.

"Ric. Ric?" Damon asked

"Come on Damon did you forget I was here." I said

Alaric looks at the wall amazed.

"Mason was not screwing with you." I said

"What is it?" Damon asked

There were lots of hand drawings on the wall.

"I have no idea." Alaric said

"I do. Vikings." I said

My phone goes, I look at it to see I have a missed call from Klaus.

"Hey guys I have to go. I'll be back in a few." I said

They nodded their head. I flamed out of there and into my house. I called Klaus.

"You rang." I said

"Yes I did. What is going on?" Klaus asked

"What made you think something was going on?" I asked

"I don't know, I just had this feeling." Klaus said

"Well it was a justified feeling. There were ghosts walking around with us. Which doesn't surprise me after Vicki almost barbequing Elena and I." I said

"What? Where was Stefan he is suppose to be protecting Elena." Klaus said

"Vervained in the back of Alaric's now roasted car. And don't worry, Elena and Stefan are both okay, I got them out in time." I said

"What about you?" Klaus asked

"I didn't get out with them. Alaric had to break his back window to get me out. And don't freak out, I'm fine, I have a small burn on my arm but it will be gone in a couple of days." I said

I could practically see Klaus on the other side trying not to flip out.

"Hey what do you know about a cave covered in Viking drawings?" I asked

"My family and I made them while we were still human. Why?" Klaus asked

"One of the ghosts tried to show Damon and I them. But only non vampires could see them. Damon was stopped by an invisible wall, like he hadn't been invited in." I said

I could hear Klaus trying to calm his breathing.

"Stay close and tell me what they find out. Those drawings are the story of my family." Klaus said

"I plan on it." I said

"Be careful." Klaus said

"Always am." I said

With that the line went dead. I flopped down on bed, I just stared up at the ceiling. I end up falling asleep.


	53. Ordinary People

I was once again woken up by Elena calling.

"Yes." I said

"Wake up. Get dressed. Then come back to the tunnel." Elena said

I didn't even get to answer before the line went dead.

"I can't wait till Klaus gets back. Then won't have to deal with all this bull crap." I said

I rolled out of bed, got dressed then flamed to the tunnel. I see Elena and Alaric walking through towards me.

"So, the Lockwood's really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" Elena asked

"Nope." I said

Elena looked at me and smiled. She is waving the flashlight around.

"Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light." Alaric said

"Wait, what?" Elena asked

I see Damon walk up behind her, he gets right behind her and whispers in her ear.

"Elena." Damon said

Elena whips around and sees him.

"Boo!" Damon said

Elena jumps.

"(gasps) Ah! God, Damon." Elena said

"Scaredy-cat." Damon said

"Just ignore him. That's what I do." Alaric said

"So, you really can't get in?" Elena asked

"Nope, it was kind of funny the first time." I said

Damon glares, I simplify shrug.

"No. Seems even the ancient Lockwood's were anti-vampire." Damon said

"I don't think this is because of the Lockwood's, this is magic. Not he you got to be invited in stuff." I said

"What do you mean, ancient?" Elena asked

"(gestures forward) See for yourself." Damon said

We walk further into the tunnels, to the cave with the drawings on the walls.

"Well, this is as far as I get to go." Damon said

Elena enters the chamber and shines her flashlight on the walls with the drawings.

"What is all this?" Elena asked

"It's a story. A really, really old story. (points at the wall) that right there, is the moon cycle. (points at another drawing) A man, a wolf." I said

"A werewolf." Elena said

"Yeah, it's the Lockwood Diaries: Pictionary-Style." Damon said

"I don't understand. I thought the Lockwood's came here with the Original Founders in the 1800's." Elena said

"I don't think these have anything to do with the Lockwood's." I said

"I agree with Nevaeh. Lockwood's did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that." Alaric said

"How long?" Elena asked

"Long. It gets better. Show them, Ric." I said

"Name. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script." Alaric said

"Vikings?" Elena asked

"This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus." Alaric said

"Klaus." Elena and I said

"And Elijah…and Rebekah." Alaric said

As Alaric talks I am transported back to the 900's. I see Rebekah using a knife to carve her name in Runic into the cave wall. Klaus is standing behind her, watching while holding a burning wooden torch.

"Rebekah, let me have at it." Klaus said

"Quiet, Niklaus. I am to have more concentration if I am not to slice off a finger." Rebekah said

"Father will not like you handling the blade." Klaus said

"If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade! Father need not know." Rebekah said

"He will find out. He always dies." Klaus said

"That is because you always tell him." Rebekah said

"I cannot help it…he frightens me." Klaus said

"He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor?" Rebekah asked

"Right." Klaus said

"Here. You finish it. I am to help mother with the meal." Rebekah said

"yes, go tend to dinner, and leave the blades to the men, little sister." Klaus said

Rebekah retorts by slamming the knife blade-side down to his palm, slicing it open.

"(winces) Agh, Bejah." Klaus yelled

"It's just a little blood. Be a man about it." Rebekah said

Present time.

"There are the names of the Original Family?" Elena asked

"Yes. Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World, for that matter." I said

"Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus's fakes." Elena said

"That's what I said." Damon said

"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise." Alaric said

"What' the name?" Elena asked

"Mikael." Alaric said

"Mikael…Mikael, as in, the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?" Elena asked

"Yep. I now like to call him Papa Original." Damon said

Alaric takes a photo of the drawings. We leave the little cave and head to Alaric's apartment. Alaric is looking at the photos on his desk, while Damon is helping Elena with her combat training.

"These images tell a story…to learn the story, you have to decipher theses images." Alaric said

"So like a puzzle." I said

I look at Elena and Damon to see him effortlessly disarms Elena, wh tries to stake him.

"Sloppy." Damon said

Elena grabs the stake.

"Shut up! I'm new at this." Elena said

"Ghost of Christmas Past. Mason Lockwood set up the cave and led us to a weapon that can kill Klaus." Damon said

"Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" Elena ask

"Yes. Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we have already found…and lost. (He overwhelms Elena again) Bang! You're dead." Damon said

He goes in to nibble on Elena's neck. She pushes him away playfully and walks over to Alaric and who are at his desk.

"These images at eh very least might tell us what that weapon is." Alaric said

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean" Elena said

"Fine! Fine! If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you two…how do you suppose we do that?" Damon asked

"Well, if the story is about the Original Family living here, then we go straight to the source." Elena said

I knew then that she meant, she was going to ask Rebekah. Elena grab my hand.

"Come on Nevaeh yo are coming with me." Elena said

She then drag me out of Alaric's and to her car. We got in and she drove to the high school where Rebekah was. We got out and headed to cheerleading practice. Rebekah sees me and runs over and hugs me, then glares at Elena.

"Nevaeh it's nice to see you. Really can't say the same about you Elena." Rebekah said

"I was hoping we could talk." Elena said

"About what? Stefan? Don't worry, I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest." Rebekah said

"Actually, I'd rather talk about this." Elena said

She hold up a photo of Rebekah's name written in Runic on the cave wall.

"When the ghosts were out to play, one of them showed Damon and I the cave." I said

"I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father." Elena said

"I should get back tot eh girls. Homecoming's right around the corner." Rebekah said

"Well then, maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him." I said

"You're bluffing. You don't where he is. No one does." Rebekah said

"She's not lying Bekah." I said

"He's in the cemetery in Charlotte." Elena said

"If you wake Mikael, we are all doomed." Rebekah said

"So then, tell me." Elena said

"Why do you want to know?" Rebekah asked

"Why don't you want me to wake him?" Elena asked

"I need to get back to the girls." Rebekah said

Rebekah turn and walks back towards the squad, shaken by what she's heard. As she walks away I start to see the past again.

"(Sees her brothers Niklaus and Elijah several yards away) Come on Henrik, our brothers are fighting again." Rebekah said

Klaus and Elijah are in the middle of a sword fight. Rebekah and Henrik run towards them to watch.

"Oh look, our sister has arrived to watch my fast approaching victory." Elijah said

"On the contrary, Elijah…(swings the sword and cuts Elijah's belt off his waist) She's come to laugh at you." Klaus said

Ester and Mikael approach their children as the children all laugh together.

"Relax, Mikael. Niklaus means well." Ester said

"That is precisely my problem." Mikael said

Mikael approaches the boys. Suddenly everyone stops laughing. Mikael takes Elijah's sword and turns to Klaus.

"So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?" Mikael asked

He begins to swordfight with Klaus.

"(dodges Mikael's sword) Father, we were just having fun." Klaus said

"(continues to swing his sword at Klaus) we fight for our survival! And you find time for fun?! I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on!" Mikael said

"Father, it was nothing…" Klaus said

Mikael disarms Klaus without effort and slams him on his back on the ground. He sets the sword at Klaus's throat.

"You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter?" Mikael asked

"You've made your point, Mikael." Ester said

Mikael stabs the sword into the ground, it sticks right next to Klaus's head.

"Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive, boy." Mikael said

Mikael leaves.

The past fades. I blink and see that I'm back in Alaric's apartment, with Elena walking out the door. I walk over to him to see that they are looking at the pictures again. Alaric writes "vampire" on a post-it note and places it on one of the pictures. He picks up another picture and compares it to the one he just stuck the post-it note on. He see that the other picture has a circle with a squiggly outline that looks more like a sun, so he switches the "vampire" post-it on the other picture and writes "werewolf" on another post-it and paces it onto the first picture.

I was a little worried because they ere making practice a lot faster than I hoped. Elena came up stairs.

"Come on Nevaeh, were headed to the Boarding house." I said

She didn't let me answer. She just grabbed my wrist and dragged me with her. We got in the car and drove to the boarding house. We enter the house and hear music, while Rebekah walks into the foyer with a champagne glass.

"Oh, look alcohol, do you have anymore." I said

"For you, always." Rebekah said

Rebekah hands me a glass.

"What's up?" Rebekah asked

"You invited me over? To talk?" Elena asked

"All right girls, have at it." Rebekah said

Six girls in various jewel-toned colored homecoming dresses walk into the room.

"Okay, now twirl please." Rebekah said

They twirl and show off the dresses.

"Yo compelled you own private runway show?" Elena asked

"Cool." I said

Rebekah smiled, and Elena glared.

"I need a Homecoming dress. So, what do you think? Pick one."

"I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael." Elena said

Rebekah rolls her eyes. She rushes to one of the girls, grabs her neck and vamps out.

"I said "pick one", Elena." Rebekah said

"The…red one." Elena said

"I like the red one too." I said

"There. It wasn't so hard, was it? (to the girls) Go away. Remember nothing." Rebekah said

The girls leave and she picks up her champagne glass and walks to Elena and I.

"You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?" Rebekah asked

Elena nods. Rebekah walks past us, and Elena turns and watches her. Rebekah heads upstairs to Stefan's room. Elena and I follow her up and we stand in the doorway.

"How fun is this…?" Rebekah asked

She starts opening drawers.

"We shouldn't be here…" Elena said

""Course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop. (holds up Stefan's underwear) Boxer briefs. A lot has changed since the twenties." Rebekah said

"Are you gonna root through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell me your story?" Elena asked

"Ah…you really are no fun. What do you want to know?" Rebekah asked

Elena walks into the room.

"Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?" Elena asked

"(Still going through Stefan's stuff) My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate." Rebekah said

"So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet." Elena said

"(Laughs) Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy…blessed by gifts of speed and strength. That lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people." Rebekah said

"The werewolves?" Elena asked

"To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me." Rebekah said

"You make it sound so normal." Elena said

"It was." Rebekah said

As Rebekah was talking, the room faded away.

"Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home…" Rebekah said

I see Rebekah looking at different sorts of necklaces/talismans hanging on a rope in Ayana's window. She touches one (Ester's necklace) and it burns her fingers.

"Ayana, you burned me." Rebekah said

"That is not yours to touch." Ayana said

"(Screaming outside) Mother." Klaus yells

"(To Ayana) Is that Niklaus? Something is wrong." Rebekah said

Klaus is carrying the dead body of his little brother Henrik.

"Henrik!" Rebekah yelled

She ran out of the building she was in.

"Mother." Klaus yelled

"(Voiceover) One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price…" Rebekah said

"No, no! What happened?" Ester asked

"The wolves. I am sorry, I'm so sorry." Klaus said

"(To Ayana) We must save him. Please, there must be a way." Ester said

"The spirits will not give us a way, Ester. Your boy is gone." Ayana said

"No! No!" Ester yelled

She clutches Henrik's body against her.

"And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors." Rebekah said

The past fades, and then I was back in Stefan's room.

"And one of the last moments my family had together as humans." Rebekah said

I heard Elena's phone vibrate.

"You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you." Rebekah said

Elena answers the phone.

"Hello?" Elena asked

"Hey." Damon said

"Damon, where are you?" Elena asked

Damon is in a bar where music is playing loudly.

"No idea, but I'm pretty sure I'm overdressed…Still standing?" Damon asked

"Yes, I'm fine I'm with Nevaeh, but I can't talk right now." Elena said

"I'll be at the bar." Stefan said

"(hears his voice) Is that Stefan?" Elena asked

"Yeah, I kinda went off a bit. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Damon said

"Damon! How could you let him out?" Elena asked

They talk for a while longer before Elena hangs up. Rebekah is lying on Stefan's bed looking through one of Stefan's diaries. I was sitting at his desk drink a scotch.

"Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?" Elena asked

Rebekah gets up, she picks up a photo of Elena and Stefan from a table.

"Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple." Rebekah said

"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is." Elena said

"I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. (leans close to Elena's face) we don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives." Rebekah said

"Is that why you did the runway show earlier? 'Cause you don't care about the Homecoming Dance…you know what, I'm just gonna go." Elena said

She gets up.

"You haven't even heard half the story." Rebekah said

"And you are not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with….maybe you can compel yourself a friend." Elena said

"Elena you bitch side is showing, rein it in." I said

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the Original Witch." Rebekah said

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" Elena asked

"No just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires." Rebekah said

The room fades and I see the past again.

Mikael, Ester, and Ayana are standing in a room lit by a fire and torches.

"Please, Ayana! I implore you! You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon." Mikael said

"I will not! It is a crime against nature." Ayana said

"Ayana, we have already lost too much. We can't lose any more…the spirits can help us find a way to protect our children.." Ester said

The past fades, back to Stefan's bedroom.

"I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?" Rebekah asked

She goes down to the library with Elena following behind her.

"So, vampirism was a form of protection?" Elena asked

"What else would it be?" Rebekah asked

"A curse?" Elena asked

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive." Rebekah said

"Yeah, but why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not…leave?" Elena asked

"Pride…my father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses…" Rebekah trailed off

The room faded back to the past.

Mikael, Ester and Ayana continue talking in their home.

"Everything could be heightened. Out family could live forever…" Mikael said

"At what cost? This magic you speak of breeds consequence. This is the makings of a plague, Ester. The spirits will turn on you." Ayanna said

"Please, Ayana." Ester said

"I will have no part in it." Ayana said

Ayana leaves the home, Mikael closes the door and starts speaking to Ester.

"If she will not protect our family…then it is in your hands alone, my love." Mikael said

The past fades and I'm back in Stefan's bedroom.

"In her hands? How could she do anything?" Elena asked

"Because their mother was a witch." I said

"What?" Elena asked

"Come on Elena use you head. The witch of the Original Family. Is the Original Witch." I said

We left Stefan's room, and head into the library.

"(searches through the shelves) where do they keep their best vintage?" Rebekah asked

I snapped by fingers and a bottle of liquor appeared.

"Hear you go Rebekah. It's from the late 1920's." I said

"Thank you, Nevaeh." Rebekah said

"But if your mother was a witch, then…" Elena trailed off

"Am I? No, a witch is nature's servant; a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn." Rebekah said

I laughed. They turned and looked at me.

"Why are you laughing?" Elena asked

"Because, I never realized how these witches truly are. My mom was a witch and was turned only a few weeks after I was born, and she held onto her magic." I said

They just looked at me.

"Back to the topic at hand. How do you turn?" Elena asked

"She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts." Rebekah said

"He killed you?" Elena asked stunned

"And he wasn't delicate about it either." Rebekah said

The present fades to the past.

Rebekah and Klaus awaken on the floor with blood on their clothes.

"(Waking) Rebekah…" Klaus said

"(gasping) Blood! What happened?" Rebekah asked

She reached up and touches her nightgown where she had been stabbed.

"You will be alright. We will all be alright." Klaus said be alright. W

Mikael enters with a girl.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked confused

"(to Rebekah) Drink. (she hesitates) Drink! (Klaus tries to stop him, but Mikael pushes him aside; Rebekah starts to drink the girl's blood) Drink!" Mikael said

Rebekah drinks deeply, and dark veins appear around here eyes.

End of the past, back to the present.

"It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable...but the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back...For every strength there would be a weakness...[Rebekah is seen in flashback being burned by sunlight through the window] The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks...[Rebekah is seen walking around outside during the day, glancing at her daylight ring] And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems...[Villagers are seen running into their homes at the sight of Rebekah coming toward them] Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. [Rebekah is seen touching a vervain plant and getting burned by it] Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away...so we burned it to the ground. [The huge tree is seen enveloped in flames, as Mikael, Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus watch] But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated...[Villagers are seen carrying a slaughtered pig tied to a rod to be spit-roasted] The hunger. Blood...had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it...[Rebekah is seen staring at the villagers; she gasps and tries to resist, but then vamps out and hurries to them and kills them by feeding on them] And with that, the predatory species was born…" Rebekah said

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena asked

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame." Rebekah said

"Yeah, Elijah told us this story. Your mother had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't Mikael's son." I said

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her." Rebekah said

"Mikael killed your mother?" I asked

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched." Rebekah said

Past:

Klaus buries their mother as Rebekah watches.

"(Voice over) Afterward, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed, so he could help my bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother." Rebekah said

Rebekah and Klaus stand side by side at the grave.

"I know you think she hated you, Niklaus, but she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that." Rebekah said

Elijah walks over to them.

"Nor will I." Elijah said

"We stick together as one. Always and forever." Rebekah said

Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah al hold hands in a circle around the grave.

End of past, now present.

"Always and forever…even though he locked you in a coffin for ninety years?" Elena asked

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik…Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times." Rebekah said

"But you still love him?" Elena asked

"He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead? You've heard the story, it's time to go. I said leave, Elena! I don't know what you're up to, but I'm no longer playing along." Rebekah said

"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael." Elena said

"And I've given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother." Rebekah said

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life, and over mine." Elena said

"Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave!" Rebekah said

We leave the boarding house. Elena calls Alaric to find out where he is. We head the cave. We head inside the cave. Where Alaric and Bonnie are.

"We, uh, filled in what we could. A vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem, etc." Alaric said

"That's the white okay tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires…which means that was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed." Elena said

"Okay. so tree equals weapon, sort of. We already knew that. What we are not sure about is this: we've got the witch symbol, and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind." Alaric said

"Mikael killed the with by ripping out her heart. But…why is that one connected to the witch's death?" Elena asked

"We don't know. We haven't gotten that far." Bonnie said

I looked at the cave drawings and saw something.

"Can anyone tell me why my symbol is on the wall." I said

"Which one is yours?" Bonnie asked

I walked over and touched the one is mine. It glowed and I felt a rush of power.

"Is that a triquetra? Those are old and powerful." Bonnie said

"I know, they have been the symbol of my family centuries." I said

"(a look of revelation) Oh my god…Rebekah doesn't know the real story." Elena said

Elena grabbed my arm and dragged me back out of the cave, back to her car, then back tot eh boarding house. We walk into the house to see Rebekah pouring herself a glass of scotch. Elena has photos of the cave drawings.

"I though I told you to leave. Twice. Nevaeh is the only person I'm okay with." Rebekah said

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked

"Nik was there. He told me." Rebekah said

"He lied to you." Elena said

"And how do you know that?" Rebekah asked

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols, Even Nevaeh's. (Elena shows Rebekah the photos) The story of your family: how you parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother." Elena said

"Her necklace." Rebekah said

"And this is the story of her death. They hybrid killed the Original Witch. Not Mikael. Klaus." Elena said

"No! No, he wouldn't." Rebekah said

"She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence…when he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you." Elena said

"These mean nothing. They're stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was." Rebekah said

Rebekah takes the photos, tears them to pieces, and throws them into the burning fireplace.

"Then why are you so upset?" Elena asked

"Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you." Rebekah said

"Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop." Elena said

Rebekah grabs Elena by the throat and vamps out.

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!" Rebekah yelled

Rebekah calms down slightly and lets go of Elena. She begins to gasp, falls onto her knees and starts to sob, while Elena looks at her sadly and guiltily. I bend down and pull Rebekah into a hug. Elena turns and leaves. I help her up and onto the couch.

My pocket starts to burn. I pull my mirror out of my pocket to see Elena talking with Damon.

Elena walks out of the bathroom, and sees Damon laying on her bed.

"Uh…Damon! Seriously?" Elena asked

"We got Mikael." Damon said

"What? How?" Elena asked

"No idea. I guess Katherine came through. Plan's in motion. See, I told you I had it. Go ahead. Kick, yell, scream. Sure you've been planning your rant all day." Damon said

"I'm not gonna yell at you." Elena said

"Why not? I went behind your back. Freed Stefan. And you know what? It backfired. He's an even bigger dick than ever…just now, he's a dick that's on our side." Damon said

"I'm not mad. I'm tired. I just…I want to go to bed. " Elena said

"(Ignoring Elena) You know, I think Mikael's weapon is a stake, 'cause he mentioned something about it…" Damon said

Elena realizes he's not going to move, and pulls open her blankets so she can lay down on the open side of the bed, Damon is still laying where he is.

"Well, they must have carved it from the white oak tree before oak tree before they burned it down." Elena said

"So I was right. After all that, the wall lead us to Mikael." Damon said

"Lead us to more than just that. I think I got Rebekah on out side, too." Elena said

"Really? What'd you learn from her?" Damon asked

"I learned, that she's just a girl. That she lost her mom too young, and she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her. And when it's all said and done, there's nothing more important than the bond of family." Elena said

"Sure." Damon said

The mirror goes blank. I look at Rebekah to see her asleep. I wave my hand and move upstairs and to bed. I leave the boarding house and head home. When I'm up in my room, and call Klaus.

"Well things went to hell in a hand basket." I said

"Well hello to you too Nevaeh. What happened." Klaus said

So I spent the next 20 minutes telling Klaus everything that happened today.

"… They got Mikael on their side." I said

Klaus didn't say anything, but I could hear things breaking. I hung up the phone and flamed to where Klaus was. I saw the room he was in almost completely destroyed.

"Klaus stop, you need to calm down." I said

He didn't stop so I used Molecular Immobilization (the ability to slow down the movement of molecules, leaving the being or object immobilized.) I walked over to him. I unfroze his head.

"I'm going to unfreeze the rest of you, but that's only if you stop freaking out." I said

"Okay." Klaus said

I unfroze him.

"Don't worry Klaus. I will handle everything. I'm keeping you informed. When they call you back to Mystic Falls, you will know what's coming. I will be there, I'm tired of everyone being wrapped around Elena's little finger." I said

"I know it's just the fact of it all. I'm so done with Mikael. I can't wait for this all to be over with." Klaus said

"I have to go back before the realize I'm gone. Also what ever Rebekah does don't hold it against her." I said

I went to flame out but Klaus had his hand around my waist before I got the chance.

"Be careful Angel. Mikael won't hesitate to kill you." Klaus said

I turned around in his arms. I moved my arms around his neck.

"I'm not that easy to kill. Neither are you remember." I said

"I did forget, but don't worry I won't forget again." Klaus said

He leaned down and kissed me, I kissed him back. My hands moved up and into his hair. His hands moved up my sides. He pulled away.

"You should get back." Klaus said

"Okay, I see you soon." I said

Klaus let go and stepped back. I waved goodbye, and back to my house. Once I was back in my room, I got dressed for bed, and then laid down in bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	54. Homecoming

Stefan is calling Klaus, who is in the woods in Portland.

"Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people, it is literally a breeding ground for werewolves." Klaus said

"Your father is dead." Stefan said

"What did you say to me?" Klaus asked

"Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?" Stefan asked

"Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened." Klaus said

\- - - - - One Hour Earlier - - - - -

Stefan, Damon, Elena, and I are sitting in the Boarding house living room.

"Aye, let's say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait." Stefan said

"And you what? Vervained him, then Nevaeh daggered him." Elena said

"No, we as in Stefan and I vervained him! The guy is an Original. To make it realistic." Damon said

"Okay, fine. We vervained him, and in the process discovered that he had a dagger." Stefan said

"Which he planned to use on Rebekah,, but instead…" Elena said

"I drove it through his heart." I said

"And what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?" Elena asked

"Good point! You my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him… last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied." Damon said

"Well, don't look at me. I am just in charge of getting him back here." Stefan said

"Klaus is smart. If he tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof." I said

"Then shall be dead." Mikael said

He just appeared from no where.

"What if he wants to see you in person?" Elena asked

"Well that means out plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here, and I will kill him." Mikael said

"With what? Those daggers won't work on him." Stefan said

"Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned." Mikael said

"Where is it?" Stefan asked

Mikael who is dipping a dagger in the ashes of the white oak tree.

"Not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy." Mikael said

"Against what?" Stefan asked

"Us." I said

"(points at me) you are smart, and powerful I can feel the power coming off you. Now she is right it is insurance against you leaving this dagger in my heart. You see, a vampire can't dagger an original without dying." Mikael said

Mikael hands over the dagger to Elena.

"Y…You want me to actually dagger you?" Elena asked

"It's not like it's a new thing Elena, I mean wasn't you who daggered Elijah." I said

Elena glared at me.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance - especially when it comes to trust." Mikael said

Elena looks down at the dagger. I flick my wrist and the daggers flies out of her hand and into Mikael's heart.

Back to the present.

"I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself." Klaus said

"Well, he is here. Come by whenever." Stefan said

"If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life: Is what you are saying the truth?" Klaus asked

"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes." Stefan said

"I wanna talk to Rebekah." Klaus said

"That's not a problem. She is right here." Stefan said

Stefan hands over the phone to Rebekah.

"Hello Nik." Rebekah said

"Rebekah, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with the dagger?" Klaus asked

"It's true. He's finally out of our lives of good. I miss you. The only good thing about being here is Nevaeh." Rebekah said

"I'll be home soon." Klaus said

"Good. I'll see you then, brother." Rebekah said

She hangs up the phone and turns to the others.

"He bought it. He's coming home." Rebekah said

"Now - was that easy or what?" Damon asked

"Well if you were me I would be asking if it was to easy." I said

But as I said it you could tell no one really heard what I said or if they did they just didn't care.

"Let's just get this over with." Elena said

Elena then pulls the dagger out of the Mikael's chest.

\- - - - - Few hours later - - - - -

Rebekah and I were sitting in the boarding house living room painting our nails. Mikael comes to life again. He coughs and gets up.

"Finally. Took you long enough." Rebekah said

"Rebekah." Mikael said

"Whatever fatherly rubbish you're thinking, save it. Nothing you say matters to me." Rebekah said

"I see. Where is my dagger?" Mikael asked

"Elena has it. So you can forget about your plans to use it on me." Rebekah said

"You never what I was after." Mikael said

"Nik was my family. If you were after him, you were after me." Rebekah said

"He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother." Mikael said

"I know what he did, and he'll pay for it with his life. But Nik was not born a killer- none of us were. You did this to us when you turned us into vampires. You destroyed our family. North him." Rebekah said

"Rebekah…" Mikael starts

Rebekah doesn't let him finish instead she leaves the room. I turn to him.

"You bought this on yourself. You made it your life's mission to kill your children why would you think she would be okay with that." I said

"Don't act like you know anything." Mikael said

I glared at him, then overwhelmed his mind with the voices of his victims. He falls to his knees.

"And don't act as if you are some awesome killer. Remind me again how long have you been hunting Klaus." I said

I turned and left the room. Once I was out of his sight I flamed back to my place. Once I was in my room. I went to my big closet to find a dress to wear. While I was looking I heard a noise. I left my closet and headed downstairs and into the library to see the mirror in there playing.

Elena and Damon are in Damon's room. They are preparing weapons.

"We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us." Elena said

"Oh really? Cause these Original vampires are usually so reliable." Damon said

"Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now but - he is her brother." Elena said

"Her lying, mama - killing, dagger - happy brother. Wolfsbane is ready." Damon said

"There are to many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people that can make it go wrong." Elena said

"Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan." Damon said

"Really? What is it?" Elena asked

"Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret." Damon said

Stefan enters the room.

"I need to borrow a tie." Stefan said

"You have your own ties." Damon said

"Hm…I'm a 162 years old and I'm going to a Homecoming Dance. I need better ties." Stefan said

"You could not go." Elena said

"I'm compelled to protect you. And if I look at your track record at high school dances - it's pretty tragic. With my luck you'll go and get yourself murdered by Homecoming Queen…" Stefan said

Stefan leaves. Elena picks up a wolfsbane grenade. Damon hits her hand.

"Ah-ah! No!" Damon said

"I know how to do it! Alaric and Nevaeh taught me." Elena said

Damon takes the grenade away from her.

I leave the living room and head upstairs, and back into my closet. I look around for a dress. I found one, got dressed, did my make-up. I was walking downstairs when I got a text saying the gym was flooded and that the dance had been moved to the Lockwood house. Once I was outside I flamed to the Lockwood house.

I see a band playing in the garden; everyone from the school is here. I walks inside and over to Caroline and Bonnie.

"How did he plan a better party than me so fast? What? Is that a band outside?" Caroline asked

"Yup." I said

"Who are all these people?" Bonnie asked

"This is weird. Where is Tyler?" Caroline asked

I walk away from them, I see Stefan moving trough the crowd. Tyler walks over carrying a box of beer.

"Hey Stefan. What's up?" Tyler asked

"Hey Tyler. Nice party you've got going on." Stefan said

"Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it. I'm just doing what Klaus wants." Tyler said

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked

"It's not a party, man. It's a wake." Tyler said

I look at the stage, to see Klaus walking up to the microphone.

"Good evening everyone! I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming." Klaus said

I shake my head, and walk away. I see Elena but the longer I look at her I realize it's Katherine. She walks up to Matt.

"So much for Homecoming…" Katherine said

"This is weird! Us being here together…" Matt said

"There's Caroline. She doesn't know anything. Act normal." Katherine said

"Hey…Klaus is here." Caroline said

"What?" Matt asked

"Yeah! Apparently our sired hybrid-friend Tyler thought it would be okay to let his master throw a party! I expected more surprise." Caroline said

"I've learned not to be surprised by anything Klaus does. I'm gonna go find Bonnie." Katherine said

Katherine leaves. Caroline turns to Matt.

"What's going on? And what are you two doing here together? Thought you were supposed to be here with Rebekah." Caroline said

"Plan's changed. I need a drink." Matt said

Matt leaves. I turn and see Stefan talking with Klaus. I walk over to them.

"Quite the Homecoming." Stefan said

"I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea." Klaus said

"So, what now? Stop running?" Stefan asked

"Hm - now I reunite my family." Klaus said

"Your family. You mean the people you cart around in caskets?" Stefan asked

"None of that matter anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones." Klaus said

The Homecoming Queen walks by.

"Seems the Homecoming Queen is still walking among us, which leads me to ask where is Rebekah?" I asked

"I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt." Stefan said

"Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where is my sister?" Klaus asked

"I said I have no idea. How would you like me to take you to your father?" Stefan asked

"Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it? Bring him to me." Klaus said

"All right. Perhaps there's something in it for me…? My freedom from your compulsion?" Stefan asked

"Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It's be my pleasure to give it back." Klaus said

Klaus grabbed my arm and pulled my behind him. We went upstairs and into one of the guest rooms. I snapped my fingers so that no one could listen in.

I went to say something but, I didn't get the chance as Klaus was kissing me. I pulled away.

"Don't, you'll mess up my hair." I said

"Don't care." Klaus said

I went to say something but, there was a knock on the door. Klaus walked over and opened it. I moved so that that the person on the other side of the door couldn't see me. Tyler stood on the other side of the door.

"My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here." Tyler said

"Your mother won't be a problem, I compelled her to go to church and pay for your friends." Klaus said

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked

"I want you to look around. There is Bonnie, there is Elena and Matt and there's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline. Epic dame was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?" Klaus asked

"Are those people all hybrids?" Tyler asked

"Well, they also love a good party. And they, like you, were sired by me. They wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. You're free to warn your friends." Klaus said

Tyler then turns and leaves. Klaus closes the door and looks at me.

"Well I'm glad you have your army." I said

"Couldn't have done it with out you." Klaus said

"Yes you could have. You would have figured everything out. You are a very stubborn person, or should I say hybrid." I said

Klaus leaned forward and kissed me again.

"By the way you very…delicious tonight." Klaus said

"Thank you, now then we should get back down there." I said

My hand starts to heat up.

"Go on ahead I'll find you." I said

I call my mirror forth to see Damon put the White Oak stake back in his jacket. I make the mirror go away. I leave the room. But I don't go down the stairs I just watch. I see Klaus walk in and Mikael in the door way.

"Hello, Niklaus." Mikael said

"Hello, Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot you can't." Klaus said

"Or you can come outside if you want." Mikael said

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Klaus said

A group of hybrids gather behind Mikael on the lawn.

"They can't kill me." Mikael said

"True. But it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce." Klaus said

"The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by you." Mikael said

Klaus starts laughing.

"That's what you think. Do you really think I hadn't thought about the fact that they could be compelled. They can only be compelled by me." Klaus said

"Oh really and how is that?" Mikael asked

I could tell from my place at the top of the stairs that he was worried.

"You aren't the only one with friends." Klaus said

Mindy walks up behind Mikael with Katherine.

"Then why did she just bring me, her?" Mikael asked

"Because she is stupid." Klaus said

"Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies." Mikael said

"Go ahead, Kill her. I have back up blood." Klaus said

Mikael looks shocked.

"No, Klaus. He'll do it." Katherine said

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations." Mikael said

"Did you not hear what I said. I DON'T need her." Klaus said

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no on at your side? Nobody cares about you any more, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. None." Mikael yelled

"Your wrong." I said

Everyone looked towards me. I walked down the stairs, I could feel the power radiating off me. I stopped next to Klaus.

"You are wrong Mikael. I am on Klaus's side. I care about Klaus. My loyalty to him is not forced it never and well never be forced. I suggest you stop what ever plan you and the Salvatore's have come up with." I said

"You've been on his side this entire time." Mikael said

"Yes I have been, even before he came to Mystic Falls the first time." I said

I can see Mikael getting mad.

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her." Klaus said

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to." Mikael said

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!" Klaus yelled

Mikael laughs.

"Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Mikael said

Mikael stabs Katherine with a dagger and pulls it out. She fall to the floor. Mikael laughs, Damon rushes up behind Klaus, twists him around and stabs the White Oak Tree dagger into his stomach. I look at Mikael and smile. Katherine gets up from the floor.

"Katherine…" Mikael said

"Kaboom." Katherine said

Katherine has two wolfsbane grenades in her hands and throws them at the hybrids. I look back at Klaus to see Damon about to stake Klaus, when Stefan knocks him off of Klaus and holds him down. The stake is on the floor.

"Stake." I said

The stake disappears in black orbs, and reappears in my hand.

"What are you doing?!" Damon yelled

Damon looks around for the stake and sees it in my hand.

"Nevaeh, do it. Stake him." Damon said

Klaus gets up off the ground and walks over to me.

"She won't. You're her aren't you the girl that Ayana used to talk about. The girl that witches all over world fear. Are you..." Mikael said

"Am I what? My father was a werewolf and a hunter. My mother was a witch that was turned into a vampire not long after I was born. Or were you talking about this…" I said

I let my eyes my change. Mikael took a two steps back.

"If I had known, I wouldn't have…" Mikael started

"Wouldn't have what?" I asked

I held my hand out. Klaus walked by grabbed the stake from my hand and stakes Mikael in the heart. He bursts into flames and dies.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon yells

"Stefan has earned his freedom." Klaus said

Stefan stops clutching Damon, gets up and faces Klaus.

"Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free." Klaus said

Klaus un-comples Stefan. Stefan looks where Damon was, but he has fled. I grabbed Klaus and flamed to my house. I was walking by the library when I heard a noise, I walked in and saw the mirror playing.

"How did this happen?" Elena asked

"We thought of everything, Elan! Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We bought in Katherine so you weren't in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong we were prepared." Damon said

He takes a drink of alcohol.

"I don't understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead. More than anything. That's what we were coming on. Nevaeh must still be under Klaus's compulsion." Elena said

"We blew it." Damon said

"Where's Katherine?" Elena asked

"She ran for the like usual, the minute things got bad. And who blames her?! Klaus would've crushed her. I had him, Elena. I had Klaus! This could have all been over." Damon yelled

He throws a bottle of scotch in the fireplace.

"Hey, Damon…Hey. Hey, listen to me." Elena said

Elena grabs Damon's face.

"We'll survive this. We always survive. Trust me." Elena said

Damon frowns.

"We're never getting Stefan back. You know that, don't you?" Damon asked

"Then we'll let him go. Okay? We'll have to let him go." Elena said

Damon nods. His phone rings. He answers it.

"Not interested in the play-by-play of our failure right now, Katherine." Damon said

Katherine is driving in her car somewhere.

"I'm just calling to say goodbye. I don't know what to tell you. You had a good plan Damon. And that's high praise coming from me." Katherine said

"That's not very comforting at the moment. You're going back into hiding?" Damon asked

"At least my life is not boring. Goodbye, Damon." Katherine said

"Take care of yourself, Katherine." Damon said

The boarding house fades, to Katherine in a car with Stefan. Katherine is driving in her car.

"He doesn't know where it all went wrong…" Katherine said

"He doesn't need to know." Stefan said

The mirror goes black. I turn to see Klaus in the door way.

"So what was that? And why can't I enter this room?" Klaus asked

"It was one of the many gifts from my mom. It is known as catoptromancy which is the ability to see distant people or places through mirrors. It's connected to a pocket mirror I always have on me. Now the not being able to enter this room…" I said

I sat down in the chair, I pushed the button and the book shelves moved. Now the when you looked at the book shelves. You could see all the vampire, werewolf, witch books, all the other things.

"My mother's family loved being in power. My family is also the keepers of the largest supernatural archive. Every vampire, werewolf, witch, and hybrid has a book. Their book is keep in this library. Once they die forever their book leaves this room and goes downstairs to the archive. I also duplicates of everything a witch has spelled. Plus a few other things." I said

I pushed a button, and everything goes back to normal. I got up and walked over to Klaus. I kicked my shoes off. I walked past Klaus and over to the liquor bar. I hadn't made it over to the bar before Klaus wrapped his arms around me.

"I think there is one thing that I forgot to do." Klaus said

"Like what?" I asked

"The first time I meet you, you were in a classroom drinking from a liquor bottle. You said you were a little drunk. But I don't believe that you were even a little bit. You said something and I want to give it to you." Klaus said

Klaus turned me around and kissed me. He vamp sped and pinned me against the wall. I lace my fingers into his hair. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. He ripped my dress off and threw it to the side. We pulled away from each other.

"Klaus as much as I would love to go to bed with you…" I said

"It won't be a once off. You have no idea how happy it made me to see you stand by my side. Even after you knew what I have done, you still stood there." Klaus said

"Let's go upstairs." I said

I grabbed Klaus's hand, and we headed upstairs.

\- - - - - Time Skip Next Morning - - - - -

I woke up in someone's arms. I looked up and saw Klaus. Who was looking down at me.

"So tell me how was it." Klaus said

I lightly hit him on the chest.

"So not funny." I said

Klaus leaned down and kissed me. I pull away.

"Come on lets go get your family." I said

Klaus nods. I get out of bed wrapped in a sheet. I snap my fingers and the sheet disappears and I'm dressed. I turn around and look at Klaus, who is still laying in bed looking at me.

"Are you just going to lay there all day." I said

Klaus climbed out of bed. I looked at him and snapped my fingers and he was dressed. We left house and headed to where Klaus was keeping his coffins. When we arrived to where he was keeping them, Klaus took out his phone and called Rebekah.

"(Leaving a voicemail message) Rebekah, where are you? Pick up the phone, darling. Daddy is dead. It's time for a family reunion." Klaus said

He hangs up the phone. He goes to put it in his pocket when it starts ringing. Klaus smiles.

"Stefan! Miss me already?" Klaus asked

"I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom." Stefan said

"Oh, I like to believe I'm a man of my word, more or less." Klaus said

"Thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus." Stefan said

"Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment get's old." Klaus said

Klaus and I approach his truck in which he transports the caskets.

"You know what never get's old? Revenge." Stefan said

Klaus opens the truck, it's empty; the caskets are all gone.

"No." Klaus said

"What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?" Stefan asked

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked

"Just enjoying my freedom." Stefan said

"I will kill you and everyone you've ever met." Klaus said

"You do that, and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years… are you prepared for this?" Stefan asked

Klaus hung up and turned and looked at me. I conjured a piece of chalk and drew my triquetra on the doors of the trailer.

"Give me your hand." I said

Klaus gave me his hand.

"What ever you do, don't let go." I said

Klaus nodded.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time." I said

The triquetra starts to glow. I smile and Klaus and I walk into it.

"I don't' know how long we have. I can't change to much." I said

We got into the truck. I made copies of them.

"We will take the real ones and the fakes here. Stefan will think he got one over on you. You have to act as if he leverage over you." I said

Klaus simply nodded. I snapped my fingers the coffins shrunk. I picked them up. I look the chalk and drew on the inside of the doors the triquetra, I waved my hand and it glowed again. Klaus and walked through.

When we got through we back in the present. I went to walk away, and I fell. Klaus caught me before I could hit the pavement.

"Wow, hey are you okay?" Klaus asked

"Yeah, time travel is draining the first time you do it. And it's not like I got a lot of sleep last night." I said

Klaus just smirked.

"Come on let's go." I said

With that we left and head back to my house.


	55. Author's Note Please Help!

Okay my readers, i need your help. I can't find a story. Can you help?

The Book is a Harry Potter Fanfiction. Harry has a twin. Harry is sent to live with the Dursely while his twin stays with their parents. Both Harry and his twin are entered into the Tri-wizard tournament. Harry pretends to be innocent and use the press to show just how his family treat him and how all the contest knew of the first task. Please help! Forward this to friends who read HP Fanfiction, i don't care just find me the book. Please and thank you.


End file.
